Phoenix
by musicalmonk17
Summary: Be gentle ye children of Twilight. Long has it been wondered what follows the Breaking Dawn. The veil is gone. New vampires emerge, changing the destiny of the entire world for both the Cullens and the Volturi? But who's side are the newborns on?
1. Preface

Preface

My family stood on two divided lines, neither one gaining or losing ground. On one half of the dreadful abyss of battle lines long since drawn, my loved ones stood for a sense of duty and responsibility; a calling that many of us would never have understood before we had become a family. I frowned at the irony of those thoughts. The random events that had pulled us together now seemed to be tearing us apart. Whose cruel idea was this? Had my family not suffered enough? What more had we to prove?

And there, on the other side of the eternal stretch of emptiness, stood the rest of my family. A line of resolute and decided faces, fighting for what was right. I had seen the truth, and still I denied it. I was such a coward, even in this life. Why couldn't I just fight for what was right? I could do it, couldn't I?

I always thought that my own death would be the hardest thing that I would ever face. Social degradations, gang violence, economic depression, and global war all seemed like nothing compared to this moment. This terrible moment of anxiety and fear. A gnawing fear that whatever choice I made someone I cared about would be torn from this world forever. I snorted in disgust at the dangerous meaning of that word. Forever. My definition of forever was not what it once was. I had thought forever existed in that seemingly endless space between now and yet to be. That self same space that drained students of brainpower, sealed lover's hearts, and made kings from paupers. That used to be my forever. But now, forever was something much more permanent. And something much more terrible. Now forever was the hovering ghost that could steal any number of my loved ones from me and leave me to wander alone.

But I didn't have time to dwell on such dilemmas for long. A wave of power was building, and both sides of my family were determined to keep their side alive; at all costs.


	2. Chapter 1 Genesis

Chapter 1 - Genesis

_David_

I should have known it was a bad day to go to work when I woke up with a stuffed nose, splitting headache, nauseous stomach, and a temperature of a hundred point seven degrees. Any fool could see that I had a spring cold - or even worse the flu - and that going to work would only end in one of two disasters. One, I would pass along the cold to someone else until I eventually caught it again, never really recovering from this debilitating sickness. Or two, I would push myself too far and miss more than just this one day to recover laying in a hospital bed with pneumonia. I shook my head at the outcomes, neither one very conducive to my already poor bachelor lifestyle.

At this point, a smart person, maybe even a smart fool, would have picked up the phone and called their boss. And then, explaining ever so delicately and unobtrusively, asked to be released from work because of an illness; probably even going so far as to label it an elusive "24-Hour Bug" and saying that I should be back on my feet by tomorrow.

I was not a fool though. I was an idiot. Like every idiot with bills to pay, I dragged myself out of bed, flipped on a bathroom light, and fumbled around until I found the Dayquil. Then, I tried to clean the rafters and shutters with as much wind as I could force through the musty pipes. Not much air, but a lotta phlegm.

Gazing into the mirror, I looked like a total mess. I was used to looking like that in the mornings. My thick black hair hung in opposing waves from the pillow I had smashed against my head, once again trying to administer the needed relief directly. My eyes were dull, instead of the usual bright starburst hazel that caught people's attention. I also cast a critical eye over the frumpy body that housed my soul. I mean I had enough muscle to move around and work with, but nothing to attract the right kind of attention from the ladies. I sighed to myself, wishing as usual to break the mirror and rearrange the image until I was satisfied with the "me" that I saw. When living in a house that you don't own - and were a few days late on the rent for- it was a poor option. So, I grabbed some clean clothes out of the dresser in my bedroom and hopped into a hot shower.

The water was so soothing I almost didn't realize I was running ten minutes late. Moving like a whirlwind - which was normal for my scatterbrained life - I toweled dry, dressed into my drab work uniform, and grabbed my wallet, keys, and cell phone before blasting out my door with a granola bar quickly being jammed down my digestive tract. A few miles over the speed limit was all I allowed myself as I gunned my car to life and rocketed down the old farm roads. Recently paved to look brand new due to housing development, it was a perfect shortcut. The last thing I needed was a speeding ticket on my way to work when I was already running late. Just like any average guy my age, I enjoyed the exhilarating feeling of speed. It had almost cost me an arm and a leg a few times, but I still couldn't help myself.

I made it to work, luckily without a single police officer on the back roads this morning, with seven minutes to spare before I was due to punch in for the daily duties. Working customer service for a huge corporation was worse than a root canal for a crocodile without Novocain. At least the crocodile would kill you when you started. This job did just the opposite. It drained you of all personality and flavor that made us as humans unique. At least, most of us became boring.

Many of my coworkers said I was highly resistant to such immunizations against humor and spirit. I wore green shoelaces for Pete's sake. How much more crazy, weird, and humorous could you get? That was a story all of its own though. As I walked in that morning, I kept thinking it was going to be another beautiful day in hell. Paradise was not even in the same universe as mine anymore. Paradise sat reserved for the super rich that could afford not to shop where I worked.

Our company - and I use the term "our" very loosely - used to have competition. However, thanks to a bankruptcy from our competition's main office, they closed down their doors. Our company was only too glad to take over the surprised customers, as any good flytrap will do for roaming flies. Doing so created something that terrifies shoppers in a local area. It created a monopoly; a monopoly so powerful that several small businesses closed within a year. A monopoly that would probably give ancient empires something to look at and go, "Hmm, now there's an interesting idea." But of course, just like all good monopolies, it was pointless to fight against it. Those who tried to attack the incoming wave only prolonged the inevitable. Sooner or later, the wave swallowed everyone in its depths. Those of us who saw it smartest to ride the wave have also paid the price. Soon, everything we wanted was no longer available.

Well, perhaps not everything, now that I think about it. The hottest CDs still came out every Tuesday. The clothing lines kept a venerable stock of up-to-date fashions and styles to keep most people looking "today", though some people still needed to hire personal stylists just to leave the privacy of their own homes. A small selection of other random items and objects brought in a steady stream of income, all of it flowing upward to line pockets already crested with silk and jewels.

For people like me it was not to be so much sunshine and daisies.

See, as an employee in customer service, I had no voice. Whatever I said had one of a few recourses, each one worse than the first. The first, of course, was silence and obliviousness. Like putting your hands over your eyes really makes me go away people! You should have realized that childhood myth doesn't work in the real world, but some children just get too big for their diapers. Silence was easy to deal with though, it wasn't as if I forgot, but persistence was the best antidote for that problem.

The next was incredulity. How could some schmuck that doesn't have more than two semesters of a local college under his belt come up with something that might actually work? Get something called "work experience" people, then you can try to tell me how to do my job! I guess that's something that you rabbits burrowed in your offices wouldn't even begin to understand.

The third is perhaps the most annoying, though certainly the most deadly of the three. Ecstasy. Not the drug. The simplest way to describe it is a helium balloon, fun and exciting then popped in front of your face. Like all highs it's short lived and fades under the swagger of reality and trial.

It is this third method that slays the will of an employee fastest. The first and second methods of domination just make employees angry; makes them try harder. The third does the opposite. It breaks the spirit from an energetic and driven individual to a mindless slave that when asked to jump, jumps and then asks, "How long?"

I am no one's puppet, and refuse to play their games. Beaten down by this third method of aristocracy and dictatorship, maybe, but I was a rebellious soul to begin with. What was my recourse? To retaliate against fire with oil.

By continuing to strive to do the best of my job for the sake of saying that I do my job with pride, I rub their control back in their faces. No matter whom or what may be said about it, I worked hard. I do my job to have the satisfaction of saying one day, "Yes, I did it. And I was good at it." I encouraged the others to do the same too, to take a personal pride in their work and be damned about the rules of politics and procedure. It was always better to hold both the executioner's axe and the king's pardon in your hands. It gave you the most leverage.

All that was neither here nor there when it came to my "job." Today it was to be another taxing day of monotony. Broken merchandise, depressed employees, and an even more enigmatic uniform. Who honestly chooses khaki pants for a sales floor representative? Seriously people? What happened to good old-fashioned jeans or black slacks? If we have to get on our knees for merchandise or labels on the bottom shelf, we have to come back up with more dirt on our knees than in some deserts around the world. It always made us look unprofessional in my opinion.

Oh that's right; no one really cares about my opinion.

Blue polos; boring blue at that. What happened to creativity in the work place? It seems as though when we signed up for our employment we signed ourselves to a mindless collective with either no fashion sense, or a rather morose and quirky young innovator. My money is on the first. _We will add your philosophical and professional distinctiveness to our own,_ and all that stuff.

I walked to the back and opened up my locker with a few familiar twists. Like many things in life, after you do it a few hundred times you could do it in your sleep. Come to think of it, I think I did do it a couple times in m sleep.

"Good morning David," a familiar voice called from down the hall.

I smiled to myself. I didn't even have to turn to recognize the owner of that voice. "Morning Delilah," I answered.

"Oh, is it one of those mornings?" she teased, coming up to stand by my open locker.

She was a simple woman really. Her blond hair was very manageable, though she usually kept it swept wild away from her face. Her eyes were an intense shade of blue. It was the kind of blue shade I just couldn't quite put a name to. Some days they bore a blazing fire, while others they held a peaceful sapphire glint to them. I guess it was just my neurotic impulse to have a name for them that kept me looking.

Delilah was very cheerful in the face. Her nose and jaw kept gradual lines to better shape her smile. Her body frame, showing the signs of hard and dedicated labor, yet she still managed to look fair and sassy in her uniform, which I always thought was incredible. I never managed to make any outfit look good on me no matter how hard I tried. And even with a slightly raised heel on her orthodic shoes, her height was dwarfed by mine. But who's wasn't in this store anyway? I was over six feet tall and worked mostly with women. That thought made me feel nominally better.

"Yeah, I've got a bit of a cold today," I said. My voice had the usual froggish quality that held the tenor of one whose lungs were swimming in liquid and rebelling against oxygen.

"And you didn't call in?" she asked with concern. Just like Delilah to go from "friend" to "mother mode" with a flick of a thought. I think being made a grandmother in her late thirties had increased her maternal instincts somehow.

I turned and gave her the look. The look we all knew. It said simply, _Yeah right_. "You know what they would have said," I retorted turning back to my locker for my accessories.

"Yeah," she muttered. Then smiling quickly she changed her voice to a higher pitch. "'Can you take a few pills and come in anyway?'"

I laughed with her at our common joke. Not coming to work was as taboo as hiring a homeless person to cash your paycheck. You just didn't do it unless you were very brave. Or very foolish.

"So who we got this morning?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going. Talking and gossip were like chocolate to a dieter in this place. It didn't relieve the pain, but it offered a little comfort. Ironically, it was also more relaxing the darker it got.

"Well, for our Cashiers we have Amanda, Brandie, and Linda," Delilah ticked off. Delilah had been the supervisor assigned to train me when I first came to this company, and we shared a very special bond. I looked up to her professionally. She kept the schedule in very straight order. Everyone got to bathroom and lunch breaks on the dot of when the schedule dictated. Whenever they didn't it usually was because of unforeseeable circumstances. I never heard of her upsetting a customer either.

"That will hold for a while I guess," I muttered. "It is the first Saturday of the month. Everyone and their grandmother will be here demanding attention."

Delilah sighed one of those heart heavy sighs. "I know. See you up there." And with a quick pivot on her heel, she was off at a dash.

I pocketed a few pens, my watch, and a box cutter before closing my locker with finality. Stepping into the break room I sat down at a table to while away the last few precious moments of freedom. I was in no hurry to begin the masochism.

Only a few other employees were scattered throughout the sparsely furnished brisk white room. Lucia, though most of us called her Lucy for short, and Nina from the Electronics department were gossiping idly about Nina's new hairstyle - I knew I didn't remember those fuchsia highlights before. Jeremy, out in the Hardware department was talking to his wife in that gooey kind of voice usually meant for a private place with dim lights and rose petals. I don't think he was saying anything overly important, but his voice had the mutual respect tone that he reserved only with his wife. Rebekkah, or Bekka for short, from the Health & Beauty area was also on the phone, but with her mother about her boyfriend; having another fight over apparent lack of commitment - I felt sorry for her to choose that loser. In the farthest corner, Amanda was playing solitaire by herself, losing horribly for once. It was so funny I smirked in spite of myself, though I managed to tactfully conceal it from her probing eye.

"Morning everybody!" I called with mock enthusiasm, watching for everyone's reactions.

I got a few halfhearted waves. We would probably talk around lunch, after we had claimed some more energy via liquid caffeine - in one form or another - and fully woken up. We all enjoyed a very subtle kind of friendship. We talked about what bound us all together: poverty, stupidity, and aspirations. Virtually everyone in this store had shared something with me. I tended to fit into multiple niches, easily switching from style to style like the pages of a book. It just came naturally to me, no matter how obscure people's personalities.

Take Nina and Lucy for example. We often talked about books we'd read, friends that had done something with their lives, or the latest disaster on a sitcom we all enjoyed. With Jeremy, we discussed musicals and cinema, on and off Broadway. He was very theatrical; not the flimsy, feminine, kind of guy that acted like he was afraid to break a nail, but the strong, passionate, and manly kind. Then there was Bekka. She and I would talk about politics and social problems - she had a Bachelor's degree in sociology, which blew my mind of why she was working here.

That was the way it was with everybody. I found some kind of sparkle of myself to attach to and explore inside the depths of the soul. Well, at least for those who would allow me. Not everyone allowed me to divulge of myself and to discover their little nuances that made them unique and interesting. Some people were two dimensional and boring. Off or On. Tough or soft. White or black. No shading or texture to divulge the majestic and tragic shapes of history. I tried to avoid those people. I could barely handle my own shortcomings on my best of days; I didn't need to drag myself down with others on my already low days.

A small electronic beep broke my reverie. I looked down at my watch; seven o'clock sharp.

Time to work. Yippee.

"Well, see y'all later," I called before breaking into a glass-shattering cough.

I pushed back out into the hallway, stopping in front of the time clock. Reaching into my slot, I slid my timecard and punched in for my daily dose of fire and brimstone. How much worse could it get, I thought as I unwrapped a cough drop and slid it into my mouth. I turned and stepped out into the bright fluorescent lights of the sales floor. The cacophony of noise and light escalated my headache, spiking the already boiling nausea in my weak stomach. It was officially worse, and I had only taken one step into my torture chamber.

Miraculously, I placed one heavy foot in front of another down the beaten path between the back room and my service area. Half-tempted to leave the light off in my area I began counting the register drawers to ensure everything was even. Overages and shortages always meant more paperwork than I wanted to do.

That chore completed, I looked up and I already had two cranky customers in line. Neither of them was less than fifty years old, and both looked as though they'd skipped their morning coffee and breakfast to try to do something before going to work. Joy.

I smiled, plastering on the best friendly smile I could muster while trying not to hurl, I played my part. Each customer flowed into the next, faces bleeding into the next and problems vanishing as quickly as the customers. I glanced at the clock and waited for my first breath impatiently. All I had to do was last another few hours and my help would come. Only a few more weeks and I would get my vacation.

_Hold on just a little longer_, I chanted in my mind. _It will all be over soon._

I had learned a long while ago that you can't tackle this job all at once. Broken into segments, like a mouse eating an elephant, it could be accomplished. Each hour would drag on most mornings, but in the end even time would give way and grant me rest.

I took a split second to breath, waiting as the hour crawled at its sluggish pace, and pictured myself resting on a hammock with a good book. An ice cold glass of fresh lemonade sat in the insect-free grass next to me, the sun playing hide and seek in the clouds overhead. I know it was just a fantasy, but I was desperate at the moment. Securing that image in my mind I immersed myself in my work again.

_A shadow moved quickly through the bustling streets. Even the sharpest eyes would disregard the movement as a figment of a child's imagination. A shadow amongst the shadows; hidden from the revealing powers of light._

_It continued its path down sunlit roads, dodging nimbly between parked cars and open alleyways. Always staying in the shadows. Always just out of sight and understanding of the people walking by. This was the intention of course. Hidden away from all sense of presence, the predator was free to feed at will. Invisible and dangerous, a demon in the winds of legend striking down their prey without pity or mercy._

_It stopped in front of a decrepit old home. Not much of the beautiful chateau remained. A house that once held fancy parties, upscale society persons, and grandeur to rival some palaces today now entertained cockroaches and crickets as guests with mildew and decay as the decorations to the gala. A pale hand reached from behind the enclosing shroud that made up the shadow. It glittered and sparkled in the sunlight's rays before knocking on the front door._

_The weathered wood disintegrated from the force of even the gentlest push. A thick layer of dust and debris floated in the still air, adding an enchanting mist to the dark interior. Stepping as quietly as a cat stalking its prey, the shadow stepped inside. The shadow stopped inside the poorly furnished main room. A decaying couch and matching lounge chair sat near the corners. The Parisian rug swam between burn marks and dark stains in scattered patterns along the once bright carpet. Beyond that, not a creature stirred in the dark, even the cuckoo clock having ticked its last tock._

"_Logan," a velvety voice whispered out of the dark. It was so low it was almost a purr. A sound that would make even the chastest man dream of dark fantasies._

"_I am here my love," the shadow whispered with the same passion, slowly pulling back its hood._


	3. Chapter 2 Unseen

Chapter 2 - Unseen

_Nina_

I turned to look at Lucy as David walked out the door. "I guess we'd better go too huh?" I asked, fully knowing the answer that would haunt my dear friend's voice.

"Yep," Lucy answered in her very matter-of-fact and motherly way.

I smiled as we walked toward the time clock together. Lucy was great to be around. She had such a non-assuming demeanor about herself that made it easy to be yourself around her. She was kind of like a loving aunt.

She was the kind of person that while her sister was pregnant, came over every day to help; making dinner, washing dishes, and doing whatever was needed to help out. Yep, that was Lucy for you.

The only real downside to that was it had stolen much of Lucy's energy. She was not old, but showed care and wisdom in every crinkle of her warm smile. Her Latina blood also kept her skin a rich bronze tone that set gently against her hearty personage. She also always kept her silvered hair straight and simple, much like the shapes of her nose, cheeks, and brow. Lucy just wasn't complicated.

But me on the other hand, that's another story.

Everybody always said I was complicated. I couldn't just have one definition or tag to feature me. It was always, "That's Nina for ya."

It's not that it bothered me. But sometimes it hurt that people never really tried to unravel me. I mean, what was so bad about being a little quirky and uncommon. Isn't that what made treasures more valuable? Wasn't it the chipped sword that sold for more because of the story attached to that missing piece? It made sense to me. It made it interesting and one of a kind.

Yep, that was me. The multifaceted diamond, reflecting a different illusion under other's inquiring light. An unknown novelty stranded in the mounds of tarnished trinkets. I mean I was so me, that most people didn't know I was me. Okay that made no sense whatsoever.

I have a mixed heritage so it made it easier to blend in with multiple crowds. I fit in with the Latinos that populated most of the area. I mean, hey, why not? Lucy, and a few others I could think of, made a killer burrito. But because I also was of the "Asian-Persuasion" I could totally jump in with them and fit perfectly. It definitely helped my cause with some people that I absolutely loved anime art and storylines, which was supposedly only a Japanese thing. Most people didn't understand the subtleties of this kind of art and animation. I'll admit that some of them could be a bit boring or over the top at times. But some of the best stuff ever done was a little off when it was done. Just ask Johnny Depp or Picasso.

Lucy and I clocked in and headed to the back storage shelves. We each grabbed a few boxes, loaded them onto a work cart, and headed out to the sales floor. We reached the CDs within a few moments of leaving the back receiving space and quickly began sorting through what needed to be stocked onto the empty racks.

Our job consisted of only a few basic tasks. At least, that's how I viewed it.

One: make absolutely sure that all the hooks, pegs, shelves, cabinets, and racks were clean and fully stocked for customer purchase and management inspection. That was easy enough, even though the tedium of having to accomplish it every single day wore on a person. Too often I would go home with back pains, swollen knees, or aching feet. But a hot shower, a little dinner, and a few hours lounging on a couch cured most of those discomforts.

Two: complete all projects and assignments given by managers before the end of the allotted time; which was, more often than not, not long enough. These tasks could be something as meaningless as counting all of the Family or Sale movies and moving them to the front by the checkout stands.

Projects were both a blessing and a curse in this place. While it provided something different from the usual rhetoric, it was also dangerous. If any part of the project fell through, the assigned employee was left with no way to shy away from taking responsibility for the mistakes.

Or sometimes we get called away from one project, like the afore mentioned counting, to help a customer fit a fifty two inch flat screen TV fit into the brand new, four door, Chevy Camero; a car that has absolutely no space for such a beast of a machine. And to add insult to injury, too often the customer keeps up a steady stream of suggestions over your shoulder while you're the one sweating blood and tears trying not to either: break the TV or turn and tell the customer to bring their lazy self over and help. We must always be polite to our customers.

But sometimes we got interesting projects.

Like once, I was asked to keep a watch on a couple of teenagers who were acting rather suspiciously. They kept floating from the CDs to the DVDs and back again with hushed whispers whenever anyone was close. They just were so obvious. So I shadowed them for a while. It made me feel was like being a ninja. I love ninjas. They are just so cool. They have such a wide arsenal of techniques at their disposal. Plus my name sounded really cool in front of it, "Nina the Ninja".

Anyway, I so totally busted them. I don't know how they missed me. I mean, I may not be tall, but five foot six inches wasn't "French fry" either. And I don't exactly look like Miss America, but I'm not bad to look at either, if I do say so myself. I mean, I was curvy, and when I took the time to dress myself up could turn quite a few heads. It was a cakewalk to keep a guy's attention with my rich brown eyes and soft features really. But, I also had pink highlights in my hair then. How do you miss that kind of color just floating around in midair?!

But I caught them ripping open a Metallica CD and, very politely, asked them if they were ready to check out. It was priceless. The blood drained from their faces as if they had just seen a demon rip somebody's head off and started gnawing on it. Ooh, that was gruesome.

When they had recovered enough out of their shock, they tried to lie to me and said they were just looking around. I walked over and made a quick inventory sweep of what they had in their hands. "Really?" I had asked. "Looks to me like you found some ones you liked. Need any help finding others before checkout?" One turned to the other and shook their heads. I took them over to the register where they paid for a whole butt load of CDs. It was one of the best moments of my illustrious career at this company, though I hadn't seen either one of the two guys in a long while.

Lucy stood up and stretched her back muscles for a moment. "Okay dear," she said. "I'm gonna go get some more. But I need to make a stop in the little girls' room first. Can you handle the floor by yourself?"

"I got it Luz," I said, nodding absentmindedly while alphabetizing two Green Day CDs into the stack on the rack.

"Okay dear," Lucy said as she waddled off. Her knees frequently played up since she had to get down on them to put items in the slots on the lower shelves. And the strain of having to bend at the waist almost put her back in traction twice already. We all tried to talk her into letting us do it for her, but she was stubborn about doing her work herself.

It was another thing I admired about Lucy, her sense of personal pride. She knew what her job was and Lucy made sure she did it, no matter how hard it got.

"Hello? Anyone here?" a voice called from the racks.

That one small statement brought me back to my previous train of thought. The third duty of my job: assisting customers whenever possible with their questions or concerns. This was perhaps the most aggravating of all our jobs. Some people just did not have their Wheaties for breakfast before they left the house. Or just shouldn't be allowed to go into public by themselves at all.

Like a person asking me if we have the cord that goes from a computer processor to a printer, and I show them exactly what they need. But will they take my word for it? Oh no. They have to call their spouse and talk for another five or six minutes about what "some employee" has suggested and what they feel or remember. Like I wouldn't know what I'm talking about. I've been in this deathtrap for over a year now. Not to mention the experience I have from all the gaming hardware littering the floor in my living room.

But, like a good little employee, I wait and smile benignly, hoping for their cell phone to come to life and just go Transformers on them. Or maybe, since that's far off into fantasy, to just have them hang up and buy the stupid cord. It's so annoying having someone ask your opinion and then brush it aside like an annoying fly.

Luckily, I was a ninja. Or at least tried to be ninja-esque.

I had developed a technique that worked almost without fail to avoiding helping customers that either didn't know my reputation or I didn't know them at all. It consisted of visualizing myself invisible. I called it my "Invisibility Jutsu."

I know it sounds kind of childish but it works. I hear someone calling about for help and I take a deep breathe, and whisper, "I'm not here. I am invisible." And as long as I continue to operate under that advice I can push through with my work. Making zero eye contact with anyone that isn't two dimensional and pasted on a plastic case. Hearing nothing but the gentle humming of multiple TVs over my shoulder. Noticing nothing more than how much longer before my break arrives or I run out of merchandise to stock. It was a subtle art.

I'll admit it's not the best way to spend your day. But after a while of being invisible, you just get used to it.

"Miss?" a voice behind me asked softly but firmly.

I jumped in spite of myself. I had been so focused on my thoughts that I'd forgotten to be invisible. And I couldn't just ignore this guy now that he'd seen my reaction. Crap.

I plastered on my best smile and turned around. "Yes sir," I almost sang; it made it more fun to keep the customer off balance. "So sorry I didn't see you before. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you could help me get a Playstation game from the display cabinet?" the customer asked gently.

I assessed him quickly, like people do with strangers. He seemed nice enough in his blue jeans, flip flops, and simple red tee. "Sure," I answered quickly, but without enthusiasm. "Let me just get the keys."

I strolled over to the counter and grabbed the keys off the hook under the counter. We really should have better control of these things, but would my manager listen to me? Oh no.

I crossed the expanse of the department, glancing around to keep track of the customers present, toward the game case. Zoning my managers called it. I had a different name. Paranoia.

The customer was very friendly and cheerful. He told a simple joke and I laughed courteously. It was an old one I'd heard before, but I always appreciated humor. It made work bearable.

I quickly found the game he was searching for and then checked him out at the counter. Handing him his receipt and change I glanced down at my watch. Only forty minutes into my shift. It had felt like hours. I was just talking to myself too much again.

"Hey Nina," a not too distant voice called.

I turned to find my department head beckoning me over. "What's up boss lady?" I asked, hustling over.

"I need you to work on some price changes today," she answered. "I have over a hundred to get through today and I'm a little behind. Take over for me will you?"

I sighed in the back of my mind. Of course. More work. Never a 'Good job' or 'I really appreciate the effort you put into your work'. And as if phrasing the question as 'Will you help?' really gives me a choice. In this store management barks and we obey. It's like it's written in stone by a fiery hand or something.

"Sure Serena," I chirped. "I was finishing a few boxes of freight went back looking for more."

"Thanks dear," she sighed, visibly relieved. "I'm running late for a meeting with the store manager."

I continued to smile my beguiling smile. "I've got it," I reassured her.

How could I not? Scan, enter price, hit Print, and stick it on the shelf. It was mind numbing. Serena was worth it though, I supposed. Of all the department managers in this God forsaken place, Serena was one of the nicest. Her dirty blond hair was always kept in a tidy pixie cut, while her long limbs carried her around the department like a bumblebee drone for the queen. I did feel sorry for her sometimes.

Besides, it was something to do while I focused on disappearing. I didn't feel much like helping people today. I was still tired out from yesterday.

Truth be told, I'd rather be finishing my schooling. Or rather starting it. My life as an employee usually interfered with the other aspects of my life.

My friends knew better than to ask if I could go out on any given night and drink. They knew to ask, "What time you work tomorrow?" If I was off then I was good to go. If not then it was a deal breaker. And karaoke every other weekend just wasn't as fun as being able to go and do it every Friday night. Watching drunk people butcher lyrics was oddly entertaining for some reason. Especially when you knew they would never remember they had performed Cher's "Believe" at the top of their lungs to a room of mostly straight guys. It really was priceless.

And as for my professional stuff, it was almost a hopeless cause anymore. I really loved music and creativity. I had a little skill with a guitar and piano, my parents having paid for almost five years of lessons. A lot of people also said I had a really good singing voice, but I'm not too sure about that. I can sing, don't get me wrong; I'd been banned from a karaoke bar in Texas for singing too good. Who knew?

But compliments sometimes are just too good to be real. Or anyway, come across that way.

I mean it's like that friend who picks this dress off the rack tries it on and it went from being cute to looking like a really bad muumuu. And as a good friend you say, "It looks great" trying not to hurt your friend.

Honesty is a forgotten art anymore. I wasn't that kind of friend. I tell people what I think and how I feel. Blunt as a spoon and soft as a blanket my mother had called me. I told it as it was. A lot of people admired me for that. I just called it "foot in mouth syndrome."

But that's only when I want to be seen.

Being unseen has its advantages. No demands mean no possible failures. And no hovering vultures mean no nerves or anxieties to hamper progress. Not that being inspected bothered me. But it does make me a bit uneasy being watched. You never know what they're thinking. Paranoia all over again.

I shook my head to rattle my thoughts away. I sighed quietly to myself quietly as I bent back down to work, keeping a firm image of myself invisible in my mind.

_Logan cast a strong figure about himself, even in the confines of the shadows. He was broad-shouldered and sculpted much like a gladiator from ancient Rome. His pale skin set a vast contrast against the taut black clothes he wore. But the strongest feature of him was his eyes. His crimson irises missed very few details. The subtlest move of his opponent was easily caught and thoroughly analyzed. His eyes saw both strengths and weakness in both enemy and ally._

"_Barbara?" Logan breathed. His voice was smooth and rugged and carried a serene reverence when he spoke the name._

"_I am here," the voice answered, a figure stepping out from the shelter behind a wall._

_The sultry voice belonged to an even sultrier woman. She had ivory skin that sharply accentuated her midnight blue hair. She was tall; graceful and stunning as a tigress emerging into a moonlight night. Her attire was simple; a pair of black denim pants and a form fitting black blouse that left her shoulders bare. Her eyes pierced the dark with the same red glare that bound her to Logan. Logan smiled. She was Artemis herself, beautiful Goddess of the Hunt._

_She stepped into the center of the dilapidated room and stood with her hands on her hips. "Well?" she asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Where's my army?"_

"_I have found our army," Logan chided with a smile._

"_Yes, our army; where is it?" Barbara asked. Her lips twisted up into an angelic smile. She loved teasing Logan; he always rose to the bait. And he had gotten in his share of teasing of the past few decades._

"_A few minutes run from here," Logan answered. He extended his hand to Barbara, palm up in an intimate invitation. "Shall we my queen?" he asked gently, his eyes boring into hers._

_Barbara smiled and walked to her mate, sliding her hand into his. "Yes my king," she breathed. Barbara stepped closer and pressed herself against his strong frame to brush a kiss against his lips. And that small spark of passion rose into a powerful fervor, powerful and terrifying in its intensity._


	4. Chapter 3 Beautiful

Chapter 3 - Beautiful

_Rebekkah_

My phone vibrated, alerting my attention to the screen. I picked it up expecting to see a notice from my landlord about the rent being due in a few days; he could be so annoying about that. So I was very shocked when I found something so much better; a text message from my boyfriend, Aaron. I smiled at the pleasant surprise. I had sent him a quick note just a few moments ago to ask how he was doing this morning, thinking he wouldn't have a chance to answer it before a lunch break. But, here was his reply, ready and waiting to be read.

I punched my pass code in and opened up his reply. He was out of town, busy as usual, driving a delivery truck around the county. It sucked not having him around sometimes, but when Aaron was in town he more than made up for his absences. I smiled at the memory of his last nights in town.

_Gud. Y?_

I rolled my eyes. Aaron always amazed me with how easy it was for him to butcher the English language. Well, rather the American language, since a proper English student would never have used the word good to describe their state of emotions. Curse my mother for being an English teacher! There were just too many days when something she would say crept into my thinking and ruined a perfectly normal conversation. I appreciated everything she drilled into my brain, about the proper use of punctuation, how to enunciate correctly, and all of the usual rhetoric of a parent/teacher. But like all things a parent teaches, there was some things I wished I could just turn off endure over and over again.

So, rather than punish myself by listening to my mother's critical opinion in the back of my head, I dialed his number quickly and stood up to wander the floor. It wasn't that I didn't trust my coworkers to not say anything, but too many ears in this place tended to be pointed in your direction, itchy for the juiciest details. So I had discovered that by walking around I could usually spot the eavesdroppers and get even with them later.

I had even gained a terrifying reputation for that.

The phone rang thrice before Aaron picked up. "Hello, this is Aaron," he answered in his gruff voice.

"Hey baby," I cooed. "What's goin' on?" I pictured him as best as I could. His warm brown hair swept into the easy curls, his lean shoulders and straight legs. He had the kind of body that if he wore tight black clothes you would probably assume he swung the other way. But he was as straight as the cut of his Levis. His icy blue eyes captivated me, gazing from the face of an ordinary roughneck: slightly grizzly with strong angular cheek and jaw lines.

A momentary pause. "Didn't you get my message?" he asked.

"Well yeah," I said sarcastically. "But we haven't talked in almost three days now."

"I know that," he defended, the air around the phone whispering lightly; Aaron must have been moving. "But you know how my bosses get about taking personal phone calls on the job?"

"Well you texted right back so I thought it was okay," I muttered, trying to grasp onto his train of thought. Why was he being so defensive?

"Well it isn't. I just happened to have a spare second," Aaron rebutted, still behaving fairly aggressive. I tried not to be hurt with the tone of his voice. I did remember that he wasn't supposed to take personal calls, of course. Bu he had answered right away. That should have made it okay, right?

"I just wanted to talk to you is all," I mumbled. "Is that so terrible?"

"If it gets me in trouble at work, yes!" he practically yelled.

"You don't have to get so defensive," I huffed. "We just don't seem to talk anymore."

"We're talking right now," he snapped.

"No," I said, fighting to keep my calm. "We're arguing, not talking."

"And who's fault is that?" he challenged.

I closed my mouth quickly to keep from bursting out my reply. The anger had already flushed my face a bright crimson color, and I wasn't about to actually start yelling in my phone. So, I decided the best thing to do was to play dumb and meek. It was something I had gotten good at after having my first, abusive, boyfriend blame me for all of the difficulties in our relationship. Luckily, dear old mom had helped me kick that jerk's butt to the curb, courtesy of a few uniforms and a pair of silver bracelets.

"Sorry," I conceded, pouring a pout into my voice. "I don't want to get you in trouble." I pushed all of my other thoughts aside, and played my role. If I had tried this in person Aaron would see right through it. But on the phone, I had the advantage, because he couldn't see the physical effort it was taking not to try to reach through the phone and slap him for being so stupid.

His voice softened a little. "I forgive you baby," he said. "I've just had a bad morning."

I bit my lip, still fighting the other half of my femininity. Did that mean it was okay to take it out on me? No, it didn't! But it did help me to understand his responses. So many men bottled everything up until the next person passing by it accidentally bumps him and consequently gets drenched in a giant gooey mess. And Aaron was definitely no exception to the rule. In fact, I'd venture as far as to say that he was one of the people around whom the saying got started.

"Oh," I said, being trying to be supportive and understanding. "What happened?"

He launched into a lengthy story of road rage, angry merchandisers, and bad coffee. Typical truck driver stuff. Nothing new to me really. Or him for that matter. He should be used to it by now. And yet he kept being bugged by the same stupid little things every single time. I just wished he would let it go. He was such a typical guy sometimes.

"So," I ventured when he took a moment to breathe, "When are you going to be in town again?"

I could almost hear the smile in his voice at the thought of being back in town with me. "In about a week I'll have a few days off to be home," he said. His tone said a lot more than his words, and I liked the promise I heard in them. "Gotta get back to work now baby," he said.

I sighed quietly. "Okay," I huffed. "I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Bye!" was the only response I got before his phone hung up.

I stared at my phone for a brief moment, replaying the conversation in my head. It just wasn't worth it to be upset at him for his emotional constipation. I had just told him, for the umpteenth time, that I loved him and he hadn't reciprocated that. Not a "ditto", "you too", or anything like that. I guess I really shouldn't be upset about it. I mean most guys had the emotional range of a gnat anyway right? I mean it was okay that the woman felt the stronger emotions as long as the man was loyal in the relationship, right?

Or did I just have that all backwards?

My stomach growled, snapping me out of my reverie. I hated having to eat sometimes. Why? I can answer that in one word: doctors. I. Hate. Doctors. The pushing and prodding until every single intimate, and sometimes embarrassing, detail is displayed before a person that I should know, but is more of a stranger more often than not. And they always made you feel like you weren't doing good enough. As if I needed anymore problems with my self-esteem.

I mean, I work in a dead end job for a lousy pay. My boyfriend is gone more often than he is home, and has the emotional maturity of a seven year old. And, love my mommy, I have a history of high blood pressure, diabetes, and was a little overweight to add on top of that. So, yeah, I hate having to admit that I've got my flaws. I mean, who doesn't?

When I think about it even celebrities have their flaws. How many times has Brad Pitt, major hunk that he is, broken up with a woman he's married and gone to his ex? I've just lose count with how many times celebrities get married, swear they're going to make it work, and then let it fall apart like a moldy piece of bread. They should just have the sex and then go back to the real world with no one the wiser. It would keep their face off the tabloid magazines.

But that was probably the whole plan anyway. Keep themselves in the public mind so their movies and shows would have great ratings and excellent sales. And these people are supposed to be "star" quality? Puh-leeze!

A truly beautiful person would never display their grievances and shortcomings for the world to judge and slander them with. Do they accept them if confronted with them? Oh yes. But, just like mom taught me, a beautiful person will find the best possible solution out of the worst seeming pollution.

I smiled to myself. I love my mom.

She is a truly beautiful person. She didn't need a lot of fancy jewelry, designer clothes, or expensive cosmetics to look radiant and confidant. She kept her private life private, which I loved about her. She had even more problems with romance than I did. Married three times, twice to abusive husbands, and once to my father. He died when I was seven, killed in a car crash by a drunk driver. And there had been a few hard years after his death. We didn't always eat like kings; beans and rice or peanut butter and honey with popcorn were very popular. But through it all, she held her head high and never complained about it. She pushed on with faith in the future.

People always said I looked a lot like her, and I guess I can see where they get that idea. We both had a rich earthy brown hair that had just the perfect balance of wave and straight to make it very manageable. We shared the same winter fair skin and soft lined features. The real difference between us, besides the age, philosophies, and mixture of heritages, was the color of our eyes. Mine were a strong green while mom's were a warm brown.

My stomach growled, this time with more ferocity. I groaned, fully annoyed at my humanity, while I dug in my pocket for some change. Eating every few hours was a very weird way to lose weight in my opinion. But who am I to argue with a medical degree?

I wandered over to the checkout stands and grabbed a bag of peanuts and a small carton of goldfish. The peanuts to satisfy my doctor. The goldfish were for me.

I smiled to the cashier, some new girl that had been hired about a week ago named Amanda, and paced off to inhale what should have been a real snack. I washed it down with a few swallows from the drinking fountain. City water just didn't taste right, no matter how I tried to psych myself into believing it tasted alright. But, water was good for my body, and we like that. I rolled my eyes when even in my head I was overly sarcastic.

I checked my watch, and dejectedly headed back to my area. Time to put up more "beauty" products. I never understood how applying liberal amounts of a chemical compound would bring anybody any closer to beauty. I'm just an old soul I guess.

I got back over to my area and noticed one of the other girls just coming in. "Hey Pam," I greeted warmly. She was very stocky for her size, which she said kept all her extra personality inside. It was very easy to believe once you met her though. She was bubbly and giggly like a school girl, but witty and sassy like the madam of a dominatrix house. I just never knew what to expect from her and that was the fun part.

"How's it goin'?" Pam asked, studying my face for a moment. "You seem a little preoccupied this morning." Pam was very to the point, but caring. Blunt as a spoon, but soft as a rose petal; that was my Pam.

I shrugged indifferently. "Kind of got into a little fight with Aaron this morning," I admitted, as Pam bent to double check the count on the till, since we had some very high end merchandise that was only sold at this counter.

"You deserve better than him anyway," Pam said without looking up from her counting.

I smiled at her. Pam was pretty much a big sister to me. She was a little shorter and stouter than me, but you couldn't tell unless you paused to actually look. She kept her warm brown hair curly and short and her green eyes were sharp, in more than one instance, and her face was very kind. She had just never really approved of anybody yet for me. She was kind of protective, which I liked.

"So you've said," I said, finishing her thread of thought before she could voice it. "But he's the one I want right now."

"Okay baby girl," Pam said with a gentle smile. "But I've said it once and I'll say it again. 'Man got no right to be runnin' 'round while his doll is at home waitin'.'"

I rolled my eyes to show her I had heard and earned a hearty laugh. Then we got to work sorting perfume and cologne, pushing the glass bottles back and forth in the display cases. Soon we had the usual crowd of air brained and shopaholic credit card users that we usually did on delivery day, and I quickly forgot all about myself as I waited on the glitz and glamour that thronged about me.

_The desert flashed by them as the two sparkling shadows raced along an invisible beeline toward their target. The light played a dazzling symphony of twinkling stars as the sunlight danced through the arid air. The dark shrouds, normally worn as cloaks to hide them from the revealing light, swept behind like wings from a dark angel. Barbara paused momentarily to reach out once again to trace her prey._

_It was a strange sensation for Barbara, this gift of hers._

_She had always had a sense of presence for other people in her other life, always picking out people with strong personalities and abilities before she'd ever met them. But now it was almost a magnetic pull at her consciousness, drawing her to the powerfully gifted._

_Barbara had found Logan very quickly in this new life. His had been the strongest pull she had ever experienced, pulling her heart as well as her mind toward this charismatic Adonis. And even though she was with him every waking moment of every single day, which was always since they never wanted to be away from each other, she still was pulled to him in the same way. It was almost an addictive pull, intense and aggressive. When he left the pull only magnified, increasing her need to have him by her side._

_Now she was following another pull. This one was so strong it almost drowned out the pull from her right that told her Logan was keeping pace with her as they hurried through the desert. Though the newborns would not hold her heart like he did, their collective power was almost intoxicating to feel. It was a beautifully spirited wine to a weakened drunk; luscious and euphoric._

_Logan's ability had also manifested early in his human life. He had always been shocking people, no matter how hard he tried to keep himself grounded. Now Logan could send out concentrated bursts of static that shut down most electronic devices within a mile radius. It came in handy sometimes, especially in avoiding attention from security cameras. Some humans just made things so much more difficult than necessary for their masters._

"_How much farther my love?" Logan asked, his voice as even and calm as his pace had been just a split moment ago. They never tired. They never longed for anything other than the other, and blood of course._

"_We're halfway there now," Barbara answered, her smile mimicking her voice pealing in the stillness of the landscape. "We'll be there before high noon."_

_Logan smiled his impish smile and together they resumed the hunt, the dust leaving almost no trail behind the delicate caress of their bare feet. Barbara smiled as the sun continued to climb higher. It wouldn't be long now. Soon she would have her kingdom back. And the usurping villains would pay dearly._


	5. Chapter 4 Ghosts

Chapter 4 - Ghosts

_Amanda_

Beep. Beep. Beep. That was the heartbeat of my life. An ever constant click to keep pace with in the debacle that represented my first year of living on my own. High school graduation had seemed so much nicer when I hadn't thought about all the bills that would haunt me. Or the necessity of keeping a few dollars stashed in a coffee can under the bed for emergency petty cash. But then again, how many college students are actually good with their savings before they leave home cooked meals, a free laundry room, and move to a new city?

Well, not me that's for sure. I had earned a scholarship at the community college in this town, and had known the place was quaint and simple. I like those kinds of cities. No nonsense. More landscape than skyscraper. And it doesn't hurt that I can carry a purse without worrying that I've just been targeted for a mugging or abduction. Those are always pluses.

The rustle of plastic bags was also an ever present sound in my life. The now familiar noise broke me from my momentary musings. The customer I was helping had reached the end of her order and was placing her bags in her cart.

"Is that everything for you ma'am?" I asked the old woman gently.

"Just a few coupons dear," she answered, handing them to me in her gnarled hands. She was a sweet old lady. The only thing missing from her caricature was a large sun hat and a glass of homemade lemonade in her hand. She just had that very nice, warm, Southern lady feel about her.

I quickly typed in the coupons to the register and passed her check through my register. Just another day at work. Another day, another few dollars. I helped her place her bags back in her shopping cart and wished her a good day. I meant it most of the time, and with her especially.

Seems like all that was left of my childhood had vanished in a flurry of sights and sounds I had once thought foreign to me. Being a cashier was nowhere near the illustrious career I had pictured for myself. I had always enjoyed, and excelled, at English and Literature. So when I set off on my own I had known for sure that my stories would quickly climb the sales charts until I was a New York Times Bestselling author. Oh how quickly that dream had ended.

Several of my transcripts had found their way back to my apartment building in my own self-addressed envelopes with a very formal letter inside indicating that my work was "interesting", but "not the kind of material we are searching for right now". So in other words, "Sorry Charlie. Better luck next time."

I hadn't given up yet, but I still couldn't figure out why they had rejected my transcripts. I had been very meticulous in researching which publishing houses I had sent my transcripts to.

I guess I still had some more work to do. Even though I had read, and reread, every single word of my work. I had dissected every single sentence and pieced it back together until I was sure it was exactly what I wanted to say.

And that had taken a lot of ink and paper from my small supply.

So I had to get a job, and this company was so, I couldn't even really find a word to describe it; which bugged me as a writer. But, it was a cakewalk to get a position in this boring institution. Well, in all fairness I guess it wasn't boring really. Some of the other employees, like David from customer service, Wyatt from Garden, and Jill from Infants were hysterical to have around and lightened any mood that we could be in. In fact a few of them had welcomed me in with that humor and encouraged me to come out of my shell.

None of them really understood my shell though. I have a tendency, a bad tendency according to my parents, to stay very reserved and shy around people. My dad had always encouraged me to go out and meet other people instead of spending all my time reading my books. But I just find it hard to believe that the people out in the world were any better than the pro- and antagonists in the novels I enjoyed. I just froze in the face of the unknown. It was so incredibly stressful to me to change. If my life were a musical, that would be the part where I burst into a very shy and inspiring song about how I have no real idea about what I'm doing.

Still, having friends had its advantages. I mean, a good shoulder to cry on and joke to laugh at was worth its weight in gold. I made friends everywhere I went, though they may appear few and far between comparatively.

I looked up from the makeshift cubicle my register resigned me to, scanning the passing throng of customers. Obsessive compulsive disorders manifested themselves frequently in people's purchases. Overeaters, bravado-boasting bachelors, sassy virgins, wintry-numb spring flowers ; the list could continue for ages. So many people wasting their lives, searching in a department store for that something to fill the void in their hearts. I'd never understood that void though. I felt complete and whole. I mean, sure I was a struggling writer, at least it made it easier to bear in labeling myself that way, but I had my pride still intact. I wasn't so desperate to beg for the state or federal government to pay for my room and board, along with a healthy allowance and food budget. I had not sunk that low as to degrade my sense of dignity and personal self-esteem. Thank God my father had raised me to appreciate work.

I guess that really was the reason that I could handle the mundane drone of working at a cash register. I mean most jobs and professions in general consisted of the same thing really. Even writing. But I enjoyed writing for the nonconformities that I could employ with the profession. I mean, if I got a little too tired while working on one story, I could just turn to a blank page and start brainstorming for another story altogether. It was very free. Maybe that was the real purpose behind my writing. I was searching for freedom.

Freedom from the terrors and injustices of the world. Children went to bed hungry every night, most dying from lack of medicine and food. Yet people who had the means and opportunity to change that turned a blind eye. "Let them eat cake" it seemed was their motto, their credo.

I was disgusting too often with politics to try to discuss the topic with others.

I checked my watch, playing the schedule I had tried to memorize as best as I could through my mind. It was slow enough that I should be able to sneak in a quick bathroom break. I flipped the light switch off for a moment and turned to one of the other cashiers near me. "Mind if I run to the bathroom real quick?" I asked her. I felt back because I still hadn't learned her name yet.

She was my senior by quite a few years, in fact she appeared old enough to be my mother; a very uncomforting thought in a company that boasted about opportunity. But she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," I said.

I hustled down the alleyways between women's clothes and shoes to the ladies room and luckily found an empty stall. I finished quickly, the silence of the normally busy store a little unnerving to me. I enjoyed peace and quiet just like the next person, but a feeling of movement made working much more endurable.

I stepped in front of the mirrors to wash my hands quickly. The warm water felt invigorating to my hands. Handling the copious amounts of green bills tended to dry out the skin faster than I would have thought possible. I dried my hands under the air dryer and glanced over at the mirror. My mistake.

I looked about as plain as I was feeling. I was neither well-endowed, plump, lean, thin, curvy, or any other kind of description given to the beautiful girl. I was the moderate, plain, and modest girl. The one every girl looks for to be the bridesmaid. The girl that worked next to the guy of her dreams and feigned indifference. That was the fate of the pale, lithe, unsophisticated creature that ghosted through life.

Nothing about my looks really grabbed anybody's attention. A pair of wire frames obscured my blue eyes. It just didn't matter how bright they might be if they were stuck behind a centimeter of glass, since I just couldn't help but be squeamish about touching my eyes. I was also plagued with board straight midnight hair that I normally let fall around my shoulders for lack of anything more interesting to do with it. I hated spending a lot of time on my image when I was still ignored. A person can really only take so much disappointment before they give up.

I hated admitting that I had reached that point. I didn't like feeling like a failure.

I had been the permanent wallflower in high school, glued to the wall by fear and jealousy. Fear mostly though. What would happen if I went out there and tried to cut in? What would I do if someone came and asked me to dance? Did I really care? So many things to consider the only reason I played a masochist at those dreadful "social" functions was because my father paid me to make my mother happy. Its not something I'm proud of, but its a part of my history nonetheless.

Such a curious thing about character, a history could play out. Depending on several things in a person's history, the outcome of their thoughts, actions, and beliefs engrained into the very fiber of their being would alter drastically. Ebenezer Scrooge was a perfect example of such a thing.

The man had been plagued by the death of his mother at a very early age. His torment was then compounded when his own father sent him away to avoid dealing with the emotional difficulties of a grieving son and father. His own sister, the only family left that he loved, dying later in childbirth to a nephew so positive about life and love; both being very sore subjects to the man that had been forged from bitterness and regret. But a visit from a ghost of yuletide past softened his heart and allowed him to see the light of truth. It was painful, but beneficial in the end.

I was always curious about that ghost of the past. I agreed with a few of the cinematic interpretations of the story, but I had always wondered at the past's patience. I never saw the ghost that way. Especially when Scrooge asked, "Why do you delight in torturing me?" I don't know about Dickens, but I think the ghost would have raged at that comment, speaking of the great calamities that duty of the ghost to relive forever. The pain and anguish that was shared with the foolish souls of man.

I sighed to myself, the memory of my last English essay about "A Christmas Carol" still firm in my mind, and shook the rest of the condensation from my hands. Time to return to my duties. One thing to be said about work was that it kept me out of the ghosts of my past and away from the phantoms of my future.

I walked back over to my cubicle without so much as a change in the temperature different from when I'd left. It was almost as if I'd never been there at all. I think I would have been more excited if there had been an immense rush on the registers for gratitude and apprehension for my return. I would have been heralded at my return, triumphant back from my quest to the bathroom. I chuckled at myself for the absurdity of my own thoughts.

"Welcome back," my neighbor said.

I stopped and stared for a split second. I was being recognized? Why? "Thanks," I muttered, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"I'm Sandra by the way," she said extending her hand.

"Amanda," I replied mechanically with my own hand.

"How you like things here so far?" she asked. Her tone was inquisitive, but her body language did not hint at any kind of ulterior motive to her question. She was being curious about me. Interesting.

"Um, fine I guess," I stammered, still suffering a little from shock. "This isn't really what I had planned on doing after graduation."

I paused; Sandra had laughed. It wasn't harsh or cruel though. It was amused, but almost understanding in the same moment.

"I know what you mean," Sandra said. "I started this job just to cover the bills of moving out on my own with a young baby. His father had left me shortly after I had delivered. We were only married for a few months. So I had to get a job. I told myself it was only going to be for the summer and then I was going to college and get my degree."

I started straightening the stacks of gum and candy placed around my counter, waiting like a snake to entice the unwary shopper. "And did you? Get back to college I mean?" I asked. I just couldn't help myself from wanting to know more. It was almost as if I was hearing a familiar lullaby, haunting and soothing in the same moment.

Sandra sighed deeply. "No," she whispered. "Much to my regret, I never finished my schooling. It is something that has haunted me for a long time."

I turned around to face her. She was studying me, watching my every reaction. I couldn't figure out why, but it didn't bother me as much as I thought it should. "Why not get it now then?" I asked. "I mean, better late than never right?"

"What would be the point now?" Sandra replied with a slight chuckle. "I'm already making as much as I can here, and I don't expect to live another forty years to make it of any use."

"I'm sorry," I said, not knowing what else to say; I truly had no words. "But why tell me this? I hardly know you at all?"

Sandra's face went from curious to sad. I was puzzled by her change of expression and when she spoke it was barely above a whisper. "Because I see so much of myself at your age when I see you. Very quiet, but more intelligent and gifted than you even give yourself credit for. I just hope you'll do better than I did."

And with that, the conversation was over. A few customers came around the corner and we both quickly slipped into an automaton state, drilled and practiced in service. Only Sandra's words of wisdom seemed to keep me from succumbing entirely to the numbness that usually accompanied my job. And it was a different feeling. Hope.

No, I told myself. Hope is for the foolish. I had no time for luxuries. There was too much riding on my job and school to distract myself with frivolities like hope.

Hope. Like the gentle white dove that sits on the sill of a sick man, cooing a soft lullaby. Hope like the fair princess must have felt as her gallant prince battled the leviathan of the deep to make her his queen. Hope like the delicate petals of a lotus flower, bursting from the murky swamp of its home.

I almost dropped a jar of spaghetti sauce in the rush to wipe the hot tears that had poured unwillingly from my eyes. Hope, I thought to myself. That's all I actually have left of my past. A brilliant flame against the depressing shadows of reality to warm the distant cockles of the frozen beating heart.

Hope eternal. Hope redeeming. Hope surviving.

_The pair of shadows ghosted into the outskirts of town, testing the lay of the land. The last thing a predator did was step into possible enemy territory without being wary of other predators. Either one of them could handle themselves in a pinch, but together, they had never even scented the possibility of defeat._

_Logan took a deep breath of the open air. Fresh mountain air flowed from the west, carrying a teasing promise of rain. Intermingled within was the scent of farming fields, the acrid smell of car exhaust, and the usual perfume of human blood. Not a trace of the sugary sweet scent that meant another predator roamed these parts._

"_I don't smell anything," Logan whispered. It was such a habit for them that they never bothered trying to speak in a full voice. That was used only in a fight. Or in passion._

"_I don't either," Barbara said. "And it feels clean, beyond that. This is almost too easy."_

_Logan reached over and pulled Barbara into a feverish kiss. His iron grip on her shoulders and lips prevented her from pulling away, though she was in no hurry to do so. But she pushed back just enough to whisper. "Isn't it a bit early to celebrate my love?" she teased, tracing a finger along Logan's jaw line._

_Logan released her shoulder and held her hand to his face. "Maybe you're right," he huffed. "But we will celebrate our victory."_

_Barbara kissed him swiftly on the lips once again. "Of course," she said teasingly. "Now, to work my love."_

_And with that the two shadows moved into a hunting crouch and stalked their prey. They stepped lightly, leaping atop the small buildings that cropped along the cement fields, and stayed well within the dark sanctuaries away from the sun when so constrained._

_Then there it was. The perfect trap for their prey. They both drew in the rich scent of humans and ranged forward, thirst fanning their lust into an open flame in their throats._

_Logan turned one more time to Barbara, and, receiving a nod, focused his energy on the edifice that encased their prey._


	6. Chapter 5 Fantasy

Chapter 5 - Fantasy

_Laci_

I had just gotten to work, put my small purse in my locker, and punched in, when it happened. The power flickered out, casting the backroom into darkness.

I exhaled slowly and waited the three seconds while the backup generator hummed to life. Almost immediately, the lights came back on. I squared my shoulders and stepped out onto the sales floor. I was a few minutes late as usual, but I was determined to have a good day.

I wasn't exactly off to a great start though.

When my alarm had gone off at eight o'clock this morning, I smacked the snooze button. Or at least I had thought it was the snooze button. It turns out what should have been another half hour nap had stretched into another hour. When my body finally alerted me of the need to run to the bathroom I realized how late I was running.

I ransacked my closet until I found my clothes and dashed out the door with my keys and purse in a death grip in my hands. Luckily I only lived a block away from the store so it was a breeze to hop into my car, rev it to life, and then nip right over and sneak in. Or at least I would have been able to sneak in if one of the bosses hadn't been outside smoking on this fine morning.

"Good morning Laci," Tyson said lightly. He was smirking ever so slightly. He found so much amusing it was a wonder he didn't wear big red shoes and a squeaky nose. He did wear big clothes, mostly to cover the disgusting bulge that sat where his stomach should have been. I'll admit that I wasn't the fittest fiddle in the world, but that kind of "padding" just was not attractive.

Smoking wasn't a plus for this man either. If he didn't smoke, he might be a halfway decent guy. I mean he wore glasses because he was blinder than a bat, and he was balding to boot. But the way he lived his life left his skin breaking out all over the place, and his teeth were usually a disgusting shade of yellow. And I know, everybody has bodily functions, but for the love of all that's holy, excuse yourself! I know it's natural, but so is sex; and not everyone wants to know about it. But Tyson didn't seem to care, the pig! Even I could afford personal hygiene materials, and I made barely above minimum. Women had more to worry about than guys did to begin with anyway!

"Morning Tyson," I wheezed, choking through the smoke, as I practically ran to the doors. I was raised to be polite and civil with people; even if they're your enemies. And that meant sometimes not saying anything, even though you really wanted to cut someone down to size! A much smaller size at that.

"Running kinda late aren't ya?" he teased as I pushed through the door.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I muttered under my breath as I slunk through the door winded and rolled my eyes. My patience was already thin this morning, and he was really asking for a smacking. I smiled at the daydream my mind threw up. I just went Wonder Woman on his butt, and I had to admit that it was sorely tempting.

I had hurried toward the back lockers and gotten more than a few looks from my fellow employees as I dashed. Some were happy to see me, but most were rolling their eyes at my tardiness; again. It wasn't that I tried to be late, but I was a bit forgetful about some things. Okay, a lot of things. Back in school, I drove my teachers nuts. When I turned my homework in on time, I always got top marks. The only reason I didn't do as well in the classes is because several teachers wouldn't give full credit for late work.

There were only two things in my life I was never late for, dinner and dancing. It was a very ironic thing to me at least. My father had never really been surprised about it though. They were the only two things I really needed, he had told me once. It was the two key components of my life; the yin and yang of my being.

Dancing was my passion in life. I had been studying since I was five. Contemporary and jazz had been my core training, but like any teenager, I enjoyed a little hip-hop every now and again. But, there was just something about dance that made me feel alive. A carefully staged movement could translate so many different emotions and expressions. The raise of a foot could demonstrate hesitation of character, or help project a sense of loss and pain. I just loved the feeling of it. If I find a quiet space to dance I forget everything around me. There was only me, the music, and the movement. My parents had been my biggest supporters. I took after my mom in looks, and my dad in personality. I was short brunette with a spunky and free-spirited attitude. Mom had volunteered time at the studio where I took lessons. She sewed and fitted costumes, gave honest and valuable critiques of choreography numbers, and occasionally even balanced checkbooks. And if it wasn't doing any of those things, it was trying to teach my punctuality of all things. Dad, on the other hand, wasn't very verbal or open about his support, but seeing him tear up and live in the moment while I performed on stage was enough for me. He was only a guy after all.

But, that seemed like such a long time ago.

Last year, they had died in a car crash. They were driving home from the movies one night and were hit head-on by a drunk driver. I still remember having a police officer knock on my door and give me the bad news. At first I just couldn't believe it. I mean, it just couldn't have been my parents. My dad was one of the safest drivers I'd ever known, and mom never got anybody lost while she was giving directions. I remember very little about what happened after the officer left. I sat down on the couch in the living room and stared at the floor, completely lost. My mind jumped at every sight and sound of a passing car and twisted it into a scenario that ended in my parents coming home, safe and sound.

But no fairytale replaced my nightmare.

I don't really remember how long I sat there before my grandmother showed up. She knocked on the door and I practically flew across the room to open it. But when I saw her white hair and deep brown eyes with tears in them I knew that I wasn't dreaming and I just lost control. I collapsed to my knees and started balling. And even with her arthritis my grandmother knelt down and hugged me while I cried my eyes out.

In one night my whole world had been uprooted. I had to pack up and leave the house that had been my home for almost twenty years. I moved in with my grandmother, but as hard as I tried it still wasn't home without my parents.

It was painful to be reminded of my parents. And since today was the first anniversary of the funeral, it was going to be a long, long, day. I wiped away the tears that were coming and pushed to the front with renewed determination.

I stepped into the service department and surveyed the work ahead of me. David was already there, waiting on an elderly woman complaining about a paper shredder not working. I could tell by the look on his face that he was trying hard not to blurt out the witty comments we dished out at customers in our minds. We always waited until after they left before we ranted and raved about the stupidity of some people.

I stepped around the counter just as David finished refunding the woman her money and she went on her way.

David heaved a heavy sigh as soon as the old woman was out of sight. "Morning sunshine," he said quietly turning to me with a light smile.

"Morning," I muttered, managing a weak smile. Working with David was so easy. It was like having a big brother around at work. Sometimes we might clash over an opinion, but for the most part it was a lot of fun and games in our stressful little rat's nest.

David and I also enjoyed a special working arrangement. Part of our job description as customer service was to return good merchandise to the sales floor for resale. It was a time when we, whomever it was, had a chance to mull things over and enjoy a little bit of space to themselves. And even with a few minor interruptions from needy customers, it usually made for a relaxing day. So the arrangement was that whoever needed the day most would take it while the other dealt with customers and stuck it out for their chance on another day.

Like I said, it was just so easy to work with David. One look at me and I knew he saw how I was feeling at the moment. "You need today?" he asked me softly.

I nodded, afraid that to try to say anything out loud would cause me to break down and cry. He stepped over and pulled me into a side along hug, not pushing my boundaries, but still offering me comfort. David was very good with people. He usually had people pegged after working a little while with them. I had been a graphic novel for him.

He said nothing more, and went back to his register and began filing some paperwork. So I collected the returns and placed them in the spare cart we kept for transporting. I pushed out onto the sales floor, and tried hard to keep control of the emotions that threatened to burst out of my eyes.

I moved through the usual rounds of restocking, but it wasn't enough to keep me from my thoughts. Soon I found myself at the funeral again, wearing a simple black dress, and holding my grandmother's hand as I laid to rest my parents. I became a lost soul, dead to the world. Nothing mattered to me anymore, not even dancing. My friends, instructors, even my grandmother tried everything to reach me, but I just couldn't find the heart in me to dance anymore. How could I bring joy to others when I couldn't even feel anything other than pain?

A few months later, my grandmother convinced me to do one more dance. If I didn't feel the passion again after it was over then she would never bring it up again. The one stipulation was that I had to actually try. So I ended up auditioning for "So You Think You Can Dance?" in New York City with my grandmother as my support. I chose a song from the Phantom of the Opera, by Andrew Lloyd Webber, "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" and brought tears to the judges' eyes, and was asked to perform the choreography round. I mastered it easily and cast for a callback.

I went to the callbacks in Las Vegas, and I poured every ounce of emotion I had into my performances. I breezed through the hip-hop and jazz rounds, but got cut during the "Salsa" ballroom round. It hurt, but when I got home I promised my grandmother I wouldn't give up on dancing. We shared a very tearful hug and I slowly began to heal.

The lights flickered out again. I froze, waiting the next few seconds with baited breath, staring through the dim emergency light. I didn't like the uncomfortable feeling of darkness. It made me feel isolated and alone; the feeling of death had become too closely associated with the dark.

A woman's voice I didn't recognize came over the loudspeaker. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing a temporary power failure. Please proceed to the registers for checkout on such items that you have selected. We hope to be running again soon. And as always thank you for shopping with us."

I rolled my eyes and sighed in a deep huff. The one day I actually need to be at work, and I was probably going to get sent home early. Did I piss off a leprechaun or something yesterday? Why was I having such a rotten day?

I crossed back over to the service desk and helped David clean up quickly; preparing the area for either scenario of the power returning or being sent home early. But the possibility of the first was removed from our minds ten minutes later as another voice, this time that I recognized as that pig of a manager Tyson, came over the loudspeaker. "Attention all employees. Please report to the backroom for clock out."

David and I joined the small mass of human bodies following an invisible beeline. In the dim light it was hard to distinguish the faces of the other employees. But even with their identities were hidden from me, it was reassuring to my nerves that I wasn't alone in the dark.

Everyone continued to file into the back like a heard of animals into a slaughterhouse. Tyson emerged from his office with a clipboard and a watch on his arm. "Alright everyone," he said, calling everyone to order. "You're being clocked out at ten twenty one. Everyone needs to fill out a form and have me sign it for personnel before they leave."

Tyson passed around the clipboard with the time adjustment sheets on it and a small battery of pens. I grabbed one and started jotting down the necessary information. Name, employee number, etc. These papers were so boring to fill out. It was just one of the many things I detested about my job here. I had nothing to do but paperwork all the time.

I looked up for a brief moment to try to get more light into my eyes; I was squinting heavily against the low light. A few of the first employees were already done and heading to the doors. I turned back down to the small scrap of paper in my hand when I heard a loud metallic crash.

Everyone froze and turned to the sound of the noise. Tyson recovered quickest. "Oscar? Diane? You guys okay?" he asked, stepping forward tentatively. No one could see anything beyond five feet away from us, the overhead floodlights giving only a small pool of light to stand in.

The silence that answered him was eerie. I felt myself stepping back by reflex, right into David. He turned his head down and shrugged his shoulders at me. I sighed in partial relief. If David wasn't worried yet I was just being skittish again.

Tyson stepped into the dark calling a few employees to go with him. I noticed very smugly that everyone he called were guys. Well at least I wasn't the only one afraid of the dark, I thought to myself.

"Oh my God!" someone yelled. "He's dead!"

I felt every muscle in my body freeze at the same moment as the blood drained from my face and hands. Who was dead? What happened?

A silky voice that sent shivers down my spine whispered from somewhere up ahead of us, "Naturally" before a wordless struggle made my heart stop in fear. What was happening here? This day was going from bad to worse. What had started as a bad comedy was quickly becoming a horror film. I usually liked horror flicks, especially when I could yell at the idiots in the safety of a circle of friends. But living it made me never want to watch another as long as I lived.

The silent scuffle lasted only a few seconds, but by the end of it everyone around me was looking very worried, even David. He and the other few guys left had moved to the front our small little grouping, and motioned for us to back up. If I hadn't been so scared out of my wits I would have been deeply touched by the old romanticism; women and children first.

Two figures stepped slowly out of the impeding darkness ahead of us. I gasped along with a few other of the ladies around me. They were just so beautiful, pale and perfect in every line across their bodies. The man was wide and muscular, standing with a rigid attention that reminded me of a soldier. The woman was slender and elegant, an old Hollywood grace around her, even in stillness. But the thing that startled me the most was their eyes. They were blood red. No human alive had a set of eyes like that. Even contact lenses would not give someone the kind of red these eyes held. If I didn't know better I would swear they weren't even human. But that's absurd. I mean, what else could they possibly be? An alien? A vampire?

But as I watched them slowly moving forward, like wolves against a herd of sheep, the possibility of their being human seemed less and less likely. They was definitely a predatory sense in the crouch and power in each step as they stalked toward us.

David and a few of the other guys held their ground, but David was the only one who seemed to have found a voice. "What do you want?" he asked, barely audible but for the silence hanging around us.

The two creatures froze mid-step. The woman smiled wickedly. "I want you human," she whispered, her beautiful soprano voice sending another wave of fear through my heart.

Then, in a synchronized beauty, they leapt. I screamed and ran from the scene. Even in running I couldn't escape the sound of breaking bones and a strangled cry of pain. I burst back onto the floor and ran for the front doors. I was right. They weren't human. They were monsters. What happened to just being mugged or something? No, I had to be killed by a vampire. Even as I said the word in my mind, running with all the strength I could pump through my short legs, I felt the truth. Those two beautiful creatures were vampires, and I was going to die.

Before I was even close to the front doors, I felt a wave of energy smash into me. I crumpled to the floor, every nerve in my body screaming in protest. I rolled over, gasping for breath, and froze as the piercing red eyes bored into mine. I scooted my body painfully away, only to freeze again as he started to chuckle.

"You can't outrun me little one," the man whispered, his smile mocking my weak attempts to move. "But I will try to make it less painful for you." His smile broadened. "I enjoyed it when you ran. You've made this exciting."

And then his smile opened to reveal a gleaming set of teeth and I screamed as he lunged for me.

_The dark sensations washed over Logan as he took his victim. It was almost a sexual experience for him when he took his victims. The power, the strength, the raw force of his body breaking through the feeble defenses of his prey. It was easily addictive to the most powerful vampire, and there in lay the problem for Logan._

_He was only supposed to change this one._

_But when she had taken off running he had become excited. Logan took off after her, swinging his arms wildly and knocking aside the other members in the tight circle they clung to for protection, breaking bones at random to prevent pursuit. Barbara would have an easy time changing the others she wanted if he wasn't there anyway._

_Logan fought the inner pleasure of his body and pulled his mouth away from the fragile human's neck. As he did he licked the wound slowly, enjoying the sensation and taste, sealing the wound. Then he reached deep again and forced himself to stand up._

"_Barbara?" he whispered, fighting his internal reflexes with every ounce of his control._

"_Yes my love," her strained voice answered. She materialized in front of him the physical restraint plain on her angelic face._

"_What's next?" Logan asked, forcing himself to look into her eyes. And the inner battle seemed to lessen as he stared into his mate's eyes. She gave him strength, and he her._

"_We burn this place after we take the ones we want," she said, her voice and face relieved slightly. "I'll change the rest and gather the bodies while you prepare to burn this dump."_

_And so they sprinted at inhuman speed throughout the still moaning bodies, a few being hefted as easily as pillows into a pile together. All the others were left for dead on the floor, to be consumed by the scarlet flames Logan had set._

_Logan and Barbara met at the pile of bodies. Barbara quickly loaded up Logan with the majority of the bodies before taking the rest under her arms and kicking the metal door they had ripped off its hinges several feet away. The two shadows smiled and took off, the looming mountain their immediate destination._


	7. Chapter 6 Angels

Chapter 6 - Angels

_Bella_

I watched as Jacob and Renesmee rolled on the ground in a playful tussle; Jacob in human form. Neither one of them was using their full strength, mostly since Nessie's full strength would have broken more than few of Jacob's bones. And while Carlisle didn't mind setting them again, Jacob minded being out of action. Since becoming the Alpha of his own pack, Leah still acting as his Beta, and supervising the other boys to the lifestyle, Jacob had begun to actually mature.

I smiled at that idea. A year ago, mature is never a word I would have associated with Jacob Black. He would have been my funny, furry, mechanic; as loving as my younger brother and just as annoying. Since Renesmee's birth our relationship had balanced itself to where I had always needed it, though I had never known how I needed him in my life.

It was a perfect day to be outside, even for Washington. The trees were still moist from the fierce thunderstorm last night; to which Edward and I along with Jacob and Carlisle had massacred Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose in a game of baseball (since Esme was still determined to referee). I had wondered at first how well I was going to do with playing baseball, but Edward had convinced me that if I didn't enjoy playing after my first time at bat that I could referee with Esme. It wasn't the best compromise we had come upon, but it had satisfied me.

So I had put on my best face, much like the one I'd worn on many birthdays and Christmases, stepped up to the plate and swung the bat in anticipation. I knew that a lot of things from my old life had been corrected when I was changed, but I couldn't help the old apprehensions about playing sports from cropping up. Emmett smiled menacingly, he loved watching me squirm, switched from his crouch, and ejected the ball from his hand with the force of a bullet. It was amazing to see. Even though I could tell he had thrown the ball with as much force as he dared to use, I could watch the ball at an almost slow motion pace, and I swung the bat. It connected with the familiar crack like the lightning dancing merrily around us and I took off for the bases. I pushed every ounce of energy I had through my muscles and streaked around the diamond shape and slid safely into home a few seconds before the ball even came close to leaving Jasper's hand. And it was official; I was hooked.

Of course it certainly helped that my newborn strength still hadn't waned yet. I still thrashed Emmett in arm-wrestling matches. And hunting had become so second nature I didn't ruin every single outfit that Alice painstaking planned out for me. Edward and I still had trouble with keeping the clothes in one piece every night though.

The clouds hadn't completely receded from the area. The sun was constantly hidden behind the celestial collage that my family enjoyed the most. Enough of a shelter to make it possible to have a family outing without causing too much of a commotion about our dazzling images in the sunlight, but enough light to keep the quaint human tradition of a picnic real for us. It had amazed me at first, when I started referring to myself as part of the vast collective of vampires in the world. I hadn't really realized the moment when I started realizing I was part of this vast new world of wonder and intrigue, but it had just become as natural as being a "vegetarian" and the mental shield which I now had full control over.

My protective shield. It had been that gift, which I had called a malfunction in the hardwiring of my own brain so many times in my former life, that had tipped the scales in our favor. Well, that and the fact that Alice, I'll love her for all eternity, found Nahuel; another half vampire like Renesmee. I smiled at the sight of my little girl. My sweet little angel, alive and joyful.

Edward and I had realized early on, much earlier before the Volturi had entered our beautiful tableau, that she could not be enrolled in a public school until her growing had slowed enough to mirror that of the humans she would be around all day. So between Edward and I, we home schooled her in some of the basics. Of course, Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of the family were included in her education. And Renesmee was progressing by leaps and bounds mentally daily. Her usual academic schedule included musical theory, advanced automotives, advanced chemistry and biology, trigonometry and calculus, world economics and politics, and then she had her "free" classes like: 'Fashion Dos and Don'ts for Vampires" and "Folklore, Legend, and Mythology from Around The World".

Her body continued to slow down, as we had come to understand it at least. She was closer to the physical age of a eight year old now, months having passed from the Volturi's horrifying visit to our home. But nonetheless, she was strong enough to rip young trees from the ground by their trunks and could outdistance many Olympic track runners. Not exactly easy to hide in public.

But Edward and I also realized that Renesmee had to have social interaction with humans as well as with her family. She had to be able to keep the secret of our existence, and the best time to learn that was early. So we scheduled regular visits to larger cities to immerse Renesmee in human society. We also allowed Jacob to spend as much time as he wanted to with our family, though I had set some ground rules very early on in this agreement.

"Ten o'clock curfew," I told him calmly, but with the quiet authority I had learned from Edward. "For both of you."

"You've got to be kidding me," he choked. He searched my face, looking for the punch line and Emmett running into tell him it was a priceless look on his face. But I held his gaze and he understood I meant business, and was not going to buckle on my decision.

"And," I began.

"There's more?!" he exclaimed, his voice shooting upward an octave and his eyes popping wide.

"Yes," I replied just as coolly, as if he hadn't interrupted. "You will finish all your homework, attend all your classes, and graduate from high school on time."

"Now wait just a minute Bells," Jacob had begun, his face showing a great dislike for my parental authority.

I held up my hand, silencing him quickly with a look. "This is something that Edward and I are both in agreement on Jacob. If you truly care that much for her you need to set a good example for her to follow as she grows older."

"So what are you saying?" he said, his tone turning haughty. "A GED isn't good enough for this family of brainiacs? I have to have a diploma from some snooty college to be with Nessie?"

"It isn't about the actual merit of finishing your schooling Jacob," I said in reply, still very calm and in control of my emotions. Jacob's rantings seemed less and less to annoy since he and I spent more time together. I understood the pain and fear he was feeling right now; I even empathized with him a little bit from my own predicament I'd had with Edward while I was human; but that didn't mean I was going to change my mind.

"Renesmee needs to have an example of keeping the charade in place," I said slowly, choosing my words with care. "Eventually we're all going to have to move and start over again. And while I and the rest of us are going to be able to adapt more easily, I don't want you and Renesmee to have to do that. We all will have to endure this kind of social torture for the rest of our lives, but she needs the first one to be real and special; to be important. I probably won't ever tell Edward, but I'm very grateful now that he dragged me almost kicking and screaming through those painstaking events."

Jacob drew breath as though preparing to continue arguing, but I wasn't about to play nice on this. If every conversation we ever had was a hand at poker, I was about to play real dirty by stacking the cards against him. Sure, he had three of a kind with Jacks, but I was about to royal flush him with Renesmee.

"Do it for Renesmee Jacob," I pleaded in a whisper. I know it wasn't exactly fair, but I didn't care about that right now. I needed Jacob on my side about this.

Jacob fumbled for a few more moments before he had reluctantly given in with a slow nod of his head. And that was the end of that conversation, and Jacob had stuck religiously to that agreement. Not once did he waver in playing his role as student or friend, and I was very grateful for it.

I felt Edward by my side before I could even smell his familiar aroma. He had been right, of course, I never tired of having him constantly by my side. Working with my memories as a human I had never believed the powerful connection that bound us together. Now I knew that nothing short of hell itself was going to keep the two of us apart. I needed him with me more than now than when I was human; which would have seemed impossible to my old self.

"How's it going?" Edward asked casually, his velvet voice filling the air. He slid his hand gently into mine, as he gazed intently at our daughter and her playmate.

"Nessie's up by three points right now," I replied with a smile, turning to study Edward's face. He was smiling warmly, watching Renesmee tackle and pin Jacob to the ground. "But I suppose it doesn't really count since he's letting her win. Just like you do for me."

Edward turned to smile my crooked smile. "Me?" he teased. "Throw a match to let you win?"

We laughed quietly at the memory of my first few days as a newborn, when we had raced using the full power of our bodies. I hadn't beaten him every time, but I had won enough to humble him a little on his speed. And then to beat Emmett in every single arm wrestling match he ever threw at me was also another private joke among our family. I knew eventually he was going to destroy me, but I tried to not let that fear distract me from humbling him. He needed it every now and again.

I seemed to humble a lot of members of my family. Rose's opinion on my choices had changed, Jasper on the nature of the beast, Emmett and Edward on their strength and gifts, and Carlisle with the restraint I had during the change (I had finally sat down and told him about what the morphine had truly done during the transformation). The only one I couldn't surprise was Alice. Her uncanny ability to foresee choices made it impossible to shop for her and all the other tedious facts of having a loving sister-in-law and not be able to spoil her without her knowing. It could be very infuriating.

Jacob by this point had wriggled out of Nessie's hold and was stalking around in a circle again, waiting for an opening. Suddenly, he raced forward and leapt at her; but she was ready for him. In a move that reminded me so much of Alice's cunning, Renesmee waited until the last possible moment, jumped above his reach, and flipping lightly pushed Jacob down into the forest floor with an impish grin. I tried hard to muffle my laughter, but Edward was not as judicious until he caught my disapproving gaze.

"What's so funny?" Jacob called from across the meadow. I guess our voices had carried far enough.

Edward winked at me quickly before hollering back. "We were just laughing at the fact that a werewolf of your strength is being defeated by a child."

Jacob growled in his throat, but Renesmee diverted his attention again by tackling him from behind. This time we all joined in on the laughter. Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket and as he flipped it open to answer it. From the second that he placed the phone next to his ear, the atmosphere around us morphed from happy into tense as though a master switch had been thrown. I knew something was wrong as soon as Edward's hand tightened in stress around mine. He stared dead ahead while he listened to what was being reported through the phone. It was Carlisle, but my mind was running so fast that I couldn't seem to focus enough on his words to full comprehend what was being said. All I could really say that I caught were the words "newborns", "army", "Forks", and "coming".

But even those four words on their own were enough to scare me.

I could still vaguely remember the last time we had been visited by a newborn army. The pain and anxiety I had felt about losing any member of my angelic family had scared me as much as their losing me had scared them. Edward had been my guardian angel, and I could feel the familiar shift in his nature toward that role. I could almost imagine him picking up the sword and shield to fight for my life. I loved that chivalric nobility of his nature.

Edward slowly pulled the phone from his ear and closed with a soft snap, drawing me back from my wonderings. Something had to be wrong. The sparkling smile that stretched to his eyes which had once enhanced his beautiful face was gone. In its place was a look of fear and terror.

"Edward?" I asked gently, laying my hand on his face. "What is it?"

"Alice," he whispered.

I was right in step with all the words that he hadn't said yet. "What did she see?" I asked anxiously. Deep down I was more afraid of not knowing the looming event on the horizon that had stolen my angel's joy, but I feared it just as much.

"An army," he whispered, focusing his eyes on Jacob's face not fifty yards away. "Another army of newborns is coming."

I froze where I stood. Another army? "Why?" I asked. "I'm a vampire; Victoria, James, and Laurent are all dead. No other vampire is holding a grudge against us, so who would bring an army to Forks?"

"She doesn't know," Edward said, his eyes meeting mine again. I could see the fear and confusion etched in every facet of his golden gaze. "Alice says she'll keep watching, but it seems that you are still drawing bad luck toward you like a gravitational pull."

I smiled weakly at his attempt to distract me. "I'm not afraid," I told him confidently. "We will win. We have gifts that they don't."

"You don't understand Bella," Edward whispered, closing his eyes as though in pain. "This army is built of nothing but gifts."

My breathe caught in my throat. An army made entirely of gifted vampires? That was something to fear. Immense strength and terrible gifts that I may not be able to block out. This truly was the only thing apart from the Volturi that could threaten my family. My beautiful family that had survived peacefully for a century was going to be hunted and destroyed. It did seem inevitable that no matter how my life had changed, the Fates were bound to weave their own set of miseries to destroy my happiness.

Another vampire army. This was the worst news I'd had in the last seven months. I had thought that Charlie and Sue Clearwater becoming serious would be the most startling news. Or the invitation to Angela and Ben's wedding in Seattle.

It seemed rather ironic to me. That the most powerful vampires in history, the Volturi, would pass judgment on us and spare us only for us to be killed by a power-hungry vampire without any possible score to settle.

Edward must have read the fear on my face because he placed his hands on my face and made me face him. "We will get through this Bella," he promised. His voice was intense and confident; my guardian angel ready to battle the world for my life. "We will."

"I know," I whispered, not knowing what else to say. "It's not me I'm worried about." I turned away, almost wishing to be able to cry to release some of the pain from my unbeating heart.

"Then . . ." Edward began until he noticed I was staring at Jacob and Renesmee. He drew me into his arms and hugged me fiercely. "We will protect her my love. If no one else survives, I will make sure she does."

I hugged him back and together we consoled each other in the now silent meadow. And in my mind's eye I could envision the scene. In the vast clearing that seemed to be our own personal war zone, stood two lines of immortals. There we stood, my beautiful family, glittering lightly in the sunlight, silent and waiting to protect our peaceable way of life. To defend the ideals we valued most: love, compassion, tolerance, and life against the sins of intolerance, greed, and lust. On the other side, the blood thirsty and powerful newborns, their red eyes trained on their golden eyed opponents. No thought, no need, no purpose but our destruction. The end of my small family of angels.

If I could have cried in fear I would have as I surrendered completely into Edward's reassuring arms.

_Barbara and Logan raced up the mountainside, easily leaping from rock to outcropping. After a few minutes of searching the dense woods around them they deposited their charges into a row along the moist ground._

_Their bodies had begun to exhibit the classic signs of the change. Barbara could hear their hearts spreading their venom quickly through the rest of their bodies. And as it coursed through their veins, she could almost see the beautification of their faces and bodies, the strength pouring into their bodies. The blazing heat that had assailed her and her mate the entire journey up was dropping slowly, degree by degree._

_But the most enthralling joy she felt was their gifts growing in intensity, a slow harmony of high and low humming in her head._

_Barbara was almost giddy with excitement. She had assumed that only a few of the humans would prove worthy of entering this new life, but after feeling the pull from so many of them, she was ecstatic._

_Logan stepped over to her, turned her face to his, and crushed his lips onto hers. His excitement to their acquisitions was palpable, increasing the already intoxicated flavor that was Logan. Her body screamed to be closer to his, to feel the raw power and grace of his muscles against hers._

_She moved her hands along Logan's chest, her fingers feeling every curve, perfect and flawless under her supple hands. Logan pulled her closer, wrapping her in his arms and began kissing her feverishly along her jaw and down her throat. His hands reached the hems of her clothes and the soft sound of tearing fabric whispered into the surrounding silence._

_Barbara gasped and pulled away from his embrace._

_Logan's eyes were alight with wild passion; smoldering and chilling in the same instant. Barbara struggled to maintain over her mutinous body, every nerve and fiber crying to be with Logan._

"_My love?" Logan whispered, confused but gentle, as he searched her eyes for the cause of her hesitation. Barbara never restrained herself from his embrace unless there was a real need. "What is it?"_

"_We'll want to save these clothes my love," she whispered, sliding her hand beneath his shirt and brushing her fingertips along his smooth stomach. "We don't want to offend our guests, do we?"_

_Logan smiled wickedly. Sweeping her quickly into his arms, he ran to a nearby cave. A few seconds later, a pile of black clothes flung carelessly by the mouth of the cave, Barbara surrendered to Logan with a renewed vigor and determination._

_As the sun set in the west a cry rose from the mountainside. A cry that sent animals scurrying into their holes. A sound that sent shivers through hiking travelers._

_A cry of pain._


	8. Chapter 7 Connections

Chapter 7 - Connections

_Delilah_

Pain. It was the only emotion or feeling I could identify. My body was being tortured, and I was powerless to stop or resist that pain.

After my living nightmare of being attacked by a woman more beautiful than anyone I'd ever met in my life, this new pain was all that I could find in my memory of all pain in my life. The birth of my son had seemed like scrapping a knee compared to this agony.

Every single nerve in my body was alight with an unholy fire. I was being roasted from the inside out, slowly and methodically. Every beat of my heart only seemed to spread the flames through my body. Every pulse sent a new wave of hell into every inch of my being.

With every struggling pound of my heart I felt myself drawing closer to some grand finish of pain; and then the sweet release of death. The dark void where I was writhing in agony, every scream punctuating the already dismal situation, had descended very suddenly on me, and only my tiny spark of light was left. In that tiny spark of humanity and life left to me I could still think, but mostly feel. Feel the terrible nothingness that I was trapped in.

But, in that tiny flicker of my soul I had kept hope.

I hoped that I had lived well enough in life that this pain would only be short and that I could live happily in the afterlife.

At least I hoped there was an afterlife at any rate.

I had grown up in a strong Christian family: going to church on Sundays, praying regularly, and reading from the Good Book. I never cheated or stole anything from anybody, and I had never killed anybody. I was very respectful to everybody. I was a good person right? I mean I said a few things, and done a few things, in my life I wasn't proud of; who hasn't? But that didn't mean I had to go to hell did it?

Was this hell? Was this what had been meant by a lake of fire and brimstone? A never-ending torment prepared for the devil and his angels. Separated from my family and friends for the rest of eternity, to endure my agony in silence and solitude.

Hell.

Had it happened to me?

What happened Lord? Where did I go wrong?

The pain spiked, and I couldn't contain the bloodcurdling scream that erupted in synchronized time with the ache in my heart. My limbs and body seemed to react of their own conscience; every muscle and nerve reaching for some cooling antidote.

And then I felt my deliverance.

The unholy flames that ravished my body slowly began to recede, like the Red Sea before the hand of God. Slowly, the devilish heat peeled itself away from my limbs and torso and retreated. A serene, blissfully cool, feeling was left to bless my charred soul.

But something was wrong. The flames were moving to my heart and intensifying. My heart took off like a horse at the sound of a bullet; galloping ahead with reckless speed. And as my pulse sped through the vast eternity of this forever-long moment, new layers of feeling and emotion seemed to press themselves upon my mind.

I reached out with this new sense of feeling, and discovered small pockets of celestial essence surrounding me. A small fluttering of fear fluttered around my spirit, tethered in several lines on invisible anchors around me. Each string was distinct and strange to my new senses, but it seemed as though each was an old friend whose name I had forgotten.

Attached to it, like a weight to a thread, was a torturous feeling. As I accessed this new sensation, the fear was barely noticeable next to the presence of several new pains, each one almost a living entity all of their own. Each one also rooted to that same anchor as the fear breeding around the lines I could see.

And in that same instant I could hear beating hearts; each as desperate in rhythm and struggle as my own. And as I heard and felt each beat of those hearts I found the anchors to the lines of emotion. The lines disappeared into brilliant depths of light inside the hearts I heard racing ahead of some deadly predator.

And then the pain was gone from my body. The only sensations remaining to me were the still presences around me in pain, low moans and gasps escaping their throats, and the new dry burning in my own throat. It felt as though all the moisture in my throat had been replaced with the vast heat from the Sahara and Mojave deserts combined. It was almost as unbearable as the pain had been.

But as I lay pondering this, a thought occurred to me. I had more strength than I remembered. I could feel the raw power in my muscles, the dormant energy waiting to be used. And my thinking capacity seemed to have increased as well. While I could feel the throbbing pain in my throat, I could think around it and still explore with my other senses.

The feeling alone was fascinating.

I opened my eyes. Instantly the world around me was thrown into astonishingly sharp detail. I could discern every single pattern on the trees, trace every single vein on each individual leaf, and hear birds in varying distances around me location. How had I ended up in the forest? My last memories didn't match my new ones.

I pushed myself up to my feet, it seemed so much easier now with this new found vitality in my body, and took in the amazing detail of my surrounding area. I was in a sheltered little glen, maple and oak trees forming a vast canopy above my head and spattering the sunlight into small patches on the forest floor. I was on the nearby mountain, but which side. This area could very well have been inaccessible to people without four-wheelers. But, it was beautiful nonetheless.

A masterpiece.

Then my attention was drawn to the bodies lying on the ground by my feet. They were all heart-wrenchingly beautiful. Each face would be coveted by the world's modeling agencies, sculpted and designed by the angels themselves. The brawn and grace that balanced perfectly on the few males, and the celestial glamour that lay upon the women was breathtaking. But what really stunned me was the uniform skin tone amongst these sleeping angels. It was a pearly white. Soft, yet hard in the same moment. It was just too hard to describe this subtle perfection that alighted these faces.

And as I stood and gazed at these sleeping beauties, scouring my mind and heart for any link, my negligent memory surfaced and placed names to these serene personages. David. Laci. Amanda. Nina. Bekka. Jeremy. Lucy. How did I never notice these beautiful people before? I had worked with them, a few very closely. How had my eyes missed these heavenly creatures?

And then they stirred. Rousting themselves up from the leaf strewn ground they gazed about them, and I gasped in spite of myself. Their eyes burned with the same dark blood red evil as the ones who attacked us. And as my comrades looked around at each other, I could see the lines from their hearts again. The leaden pains had disappeared only to be replaced by numerous beads of dazzling and exotic lights: curiosity, wonder, amazement, fear, shock, apprehension; amidst too many others to name.

"Delilah?" a familiar tenor voice, now richer and more velvety than before, asked.

I turned to the speaker, and I could see new beads cropping up on David's heartstring: fear, terror, and confusion. "David?" I asked, thinking for the first time I might truly be in a dream or fantasy since the pain had left my body. And I couldn't help but be amazed at the slight tinkling I heard in my voice, it was almost musical in its quality.

"You look different," he whispered, his voice showing an awe in his response.

"Do I?" I asked. I twisted around until I spotted a nearby puddle of water from an old rainstorm and moved toward it, noticing the almost lack of feeling as I crossed the flat ground. As I gazed into the glimmering surface I could see what David meant. I had never looked better in my life. My face, my hair, and my skin seemed to radiate an angelic aura all its own. I looked much akin to my former coworkers around me.

"What happened?" David asked, his voice rising a little; and yet there still lay that underlying suave, rich, soothing tone to it. I turned to face him, his brow was furrowed in confusion. "Why are we here? Are we all dead?"

"No, you're not dead," said a deep voice.

Every head in our small group snapped to focus on a familiar figure emerging out of the shadows around us. His shoulders were broad and angular. Muscles rippled across his chest and arms, and his whole demeanor was that of a warrior from another era. He cast an almost majestic sense about him, and his heartstring showed only confidence and assurance as he gazed at us.

As he emerged from his dark shelter the setting sun burst upon his skin and erupted into a glimmering shower of sparkling crystals, causing all of us to gasp. He was breathtaking and beautiful, though I'd never really thought to call a man beautiful before. But as I lived and breathed, each breathe assaulting my senses with the organic aromas of mountain soil and flora and an exotic new sweet scent unfamiliar to me, he was too stunning to be human.

And not but a step behind him stepped the woman he had once appeared so ominously to us with. She was even more radiant now than I had remembered, and her skin shimmered like the man standing by her. Together, they seemed complete. One unit. No division I could think of could separate the one from the other.

"We're not dead?" asked Laci timidly, fear apparent in her voice and heartstring.

"No little one," the woman said soothingly, all trace of the malice I remembered in her voice gone. "You have been given a wonderful gift. A change and opportunity for a new life."

I felt an eruption of shock issue from around me. We had subconsciously grouped around each other, seeking protection. David and Jeremy had taken the front flank, while the girls and I huddled back. But there was no way to prepare myself for this new wave of emotion. So many different lights flew along the heartstrings I saw, and felt, amongst my comrades that it was amazing to me that I didn't feel completely overwhelmed by these familiar sensations that still were foreign to my body.

As I studied through the problem I watched the two figures step out of the sunlight and ghost carefully toward us. Each step they took was taken with care, I could plainly see that. And there wasn't quite so much sanguinity between the two of them anymore. With each step I could see new beads of apprehension and uncertainty added to their heartstrings.

"What are you talking about?" David barked, though the effect was slightly mollified by the operatic tone in his voice.

"You have been changed," the male said studying our faces carefully. "Do you not feel it?"

We all turned to each other and knew they were telling the truth. Each of us, I knew as I felt their heartstrings, was sizing up our mental evaluations of how we felt. But, they still hadn't answered our question.

"What are you?" Jeremy asked, his baritone voice a harmonious tone to David's own tenor.

The two creatures smiled, the man chuckled silently. "Have you not guessed yet young one?" the woman asked politely.

"Vampire," Laci whispered.

"Yes," the male said. "We are vampires. My name is Logan, and my mate is Barbara."

What? Vampires? But that was just stuff for romance novels. Vampires don't really exist. Do they?

The emotions caterwauling around me stole my attention away. My companions seemed to be just as perplexed as I in this startling news. Amanda peered around Jeremy's shoulder with a query look on her face. "Then why didn't you burst into flames with the sunlight?" she asked, her normally soft alto voice now lighter and airier.

Another chuckle from the male vampire Logan. "That's only a myth young one," Barbara said patiently. "But we will talk later. For now it is time."

"Time for what?" Laci asked, stepping back a pace.

"To hunt," Logan said with a gleaming wide smile. "Your thirst must be satiated soon or you may lose control over your emotions."

As he mentioned a thirst, my throat flared up in flames as though a hot poker from a blazing furnace had been streamlined down it. And I could feel the fresh waves of pain as my companions felt the renewed vigor of their own thirsts roaring to the forefront of attention; demanding relief.

Barbara and Logan grasped hands and took off running down the mountain. Hesitating only for the merest second, we all moved after them. It was completely exhilarating to feel the rush of wind over my face, the ease with which my muscles responded to my will. And the nearby pockets of excitement and joy told me the others were nearby and loving the feelings as much as I was.

We reached the outskirts of town with the last fading light of the sun slowly winking out, welcoming the promising rest of night. The smells of the city were not what I was familiar to, my new senses increasing every single car and piece of power equipment into a irritating in my nostrils. But amongst all the olfactory cluttering my nose, I could smell a tantalizing aroma. So warm and perfect. It was so appealing that I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. I just had to have that appetizing scent.

"What is that smell?" Nina asked. "It smells so good."

Logan smiled slyly. "You'll just have to follow your nose to find out."

Nina hissed in anger at the snide remark, but didn't seem deterred in the slightest. None of them seemed to be able to focus on anything but that smell; even I was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts while that smell was in my head.

"Return to the mountain when you've had your fill," Barbara said. Her face was very businesslike, which was hard to look at under the onslaught of that wonderful aroma. "We'll be waiting to explain everything."

A few of the others, I'm not quite sure which, didn't even wait until Barbara had finished speaking before taking off in full speed for that smell. I paused for a moment before I leapt away from the small hillock where we had congregated and began following my nose.

It was so difficult to focus. I kept feeling so many different emotions attached to that smell, and I didn't even know what it was yet. But I felt anxious, excited; almost aroused by it. I ran through the twilight falling onto our little town in Arizona, searching for that hidden aroma.

And then I found it. It was coming from a little apartment building less than a mile away; it amazed me that I could gage the distance that precisely without having traveled it at all. A short jog later, I was standing outside the little two story building, a sign outside read "Desert Vale Apartments". The source of the smell was on the second floor, behind door number 15.

I crouched low and sprang to the railing on the second terrace. It almost seemed to be slow-motion to my body, and I had more than enough time to lash out with one hand, and swing myself noiselessly onto the cement boardwalk. I smiled at the abilities my new body kept impressing me with.

I paused for just a moment as a new wave of emotions came over me. It was strange yet so familiar. It was affectionate and caring, but I couldn't quite classify it. But as I took a deep breath to consider further this new emotion assailing my mind the breeze shook up more of that intoxicating perfume that had drawn me here and I quickly lost interest in the unknown emotion.

I paused at the door and considered for a split second. I didn't want to leave any strange facts about how I'd gotten in. I turned my head and spotted an open window. Placing both hands upon the window I quietly hefted myself inside the small living quarters.

It was sparsely furnished, probably living on a college student's budget. A small love seat sat across from a miniscule TV set placed upon an old coffee table. The kitchen was poorly decorated with black and blue tiles, making the pasty white fridge stand out even more.

I breathed deeply, searching out the scent. It was coming from the bedroom, as was the emotion I couldn't place earlier. I ghosted over to the bedroom door, a quiet moaning coming from behind it. I paused, a conflict rising momentarily in my conscience. What was I doing in this person's house?

I took a deep breath to steady myself and then it happened. I lost control.

The scent was so strong it overrode all hesitancy and care I had in my control. I pushed the door violently open and stepped into the room. A young couple, tangled amongst sheets and covered in sweat, was staring at me with a mixed look of fear and amazement.

But I didn't pause long enough to really take in their emotions. I leapt from the doorway onto the bed in a movement that would have normally surprised myself. The man tried to dislodge me from the bed, but he might as well have been pushing against a brick wall with the strength and bloodlust I was feeling. I threw him from the bed where he slammed into the wall and slumped to the floor.

The insignificant threat dealt with, I turned my attention back to the woman still cowering beneath me on the mattress. She shuffled back into the headboard, which was very nicely decorated with seagulls and seashells. I moved forward, and without even thinking it, I grabbed her and bit into her exposed neck.

Her blood. It was so succulent and sweet. It was the most expensive and rarest of wines. I drank greedily, my body and throat screaming for more like a crack-fiend. But the man had gotten off the floor and smashed the desk lamp onto my head, where it had shattered without so much as a prickle to my body.

I relinquished my hold and slammed the husband once more into the wall, this time with my powerful body against his bare skin. He shivered as I bit into his neck and felt the euphoria wash into me again, deep and tranquil. Behind me I heard a strangled cry of pain, and the man's feeble attempt to push me off and move toward his mate.

And then something happened to break my bloodlust spell.

I recognized the emotion: love. These two loved each other. And their love was so strong it forced several memories of this powerful emotion into my mind, blurring all other thoughts. My family. My son and his wife. My granddaughter Aaliyah.

I ran from the room as fast as I could, praying to God to forgive me. What have I become? A cold-blooded murderer? A killer who attacks a victim even in the heat of passion?

No. I would not become a merciless killer.

As I found this new determination, I felt a slight tugging at my heart. As I explored this new feeling in my heart I felt a great surge of bloodlust come from David. No! I would not let him suffer my mistake.

I paused for a moment in my panic. But how could I find him in this town? Even with my new speed I could be too late. As I was thinking, I felt a pull at my heart again, this time in a direction instead of feeling. I prayed to God that it was David and took off into the night.

_Barbara and Logan watched their army stalk off into the night. Logan was not as confident as he made his mate believe. Something about a few of them did not sit well with him. But he would not tell Barbara. She was so happy. And he would suffer death itself if it made her happy._

_Barbara slipped her hand into Logan's. "Let's go wait on the mountain," she said, winking at Logan._

_Logan smiled and together they ran back up the mountain, aiming for the same cave they had hibernated in before, waiting for the return of their newborns._


	9. Chapter 8 Enchanted

Chapter 8 - Enchanted

_Teresa_

I opened my closet, searching quickly through the numerous pieces to even more numerous outfits. My friends thought I was insane for keeping so many different clothes. But I didn't mind it. I liked have the option of variety. There was just something very magical about the chance to try something to see if you really like it. And if you like it, then you go back and wear it again and again. But if you don't, then you simply switch something up and try again.

And some people think that fashion has nothing to do with philosophy. Everybody has a philosophy about their style. Whether its to show off their figure, look eccentric, or just keep it simple and cheap, everybody kept to a formal code that they believed in.

Me? I liked to look good, but stay modest on expenses.

A brisk knock at the front door interrupted my thoughts. Damn. That would be Sherilyn. Early as usual.

I slipped into a bathrobe, covering up my bare skin and underwear, and hustled to the front door to let in my impatient friend as she leaned into the doorbell in annoyance. I flung the door open and pulled her inside before my pervert of a neighbor across the street could see me in only my bathrobe. I turned to glare at my friend, but was taken aback by her appearance.

Sherilyn was dressed to impress tonight. Her frosted silver blonde hair had been spiked a little on the top, offsetting her energetic personality perfectly. She was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans that flared slightly at the bottom, accompanied by a silver chain belt hanging loosely from her hips. Her black cashmere chic-rocker top opened at the collar and a silver and emerald gem triskele necklace lay upon her exposed pale skin. She completed her outfit with a pair of black wedges and a small black thin strap handbag slung over her shoulder.

As I looked her up and down I realized my mistake. Sherilyn was dressed to kill. I almost pitied any man who saw her tonight.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Sherilyn snapped impatiently, casting her fashionably critical eye over me and my soft blue bathrobe.

I rolled my eyes so she could see, and smiled indulgently. "Because you're ten minutes early," I huffed as I strolled back to my room, my best friend in tow right behind me.

"Fair enough," she quipped. "But enough about me. Let's see what you've put together for tonight."

I sighed and gestured to the empty over-the-door hanger. "Ta-da," I said with mock enthusiasm. "I call it 'Nude'."

Sherilyn looked at the hanger and then turned to me with a smile. "Honey, its so you," she said with a chuckle. "But I think we should leave that piece for when we finally get you a man."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked affronted, my hands falling into the usual balled-up pattern on my hips.

Sherilyn rolled her eyes in a perfect imitation of my earlier show. "You haven't had a boyfriend in the last three months," she said sternly, her arms folded across her chest. "And you also know that's why I demanded we go out tonight. Get you out of your books and into the arms of a hot guy."

"So that's the only criteria for tonight?" I asked with as little smile as I could muster. "Let you see me in the arms of some hot guy?"

Sherilyn smirked. "For starters," she said, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "We'll move on from there."

We laughed for a moment as both of us now started pushing through the mass of hangers in my spacious closet. Every few seconds or so one of us would stop and pull something off and hold it against my chest or thighs to better visualize it on me. I don't know why, but nothing seemed to fit the mood I was in for tonight.

"Well," Sherilyn asked in rising frustration as I turned down yet another idea from her and she set the hanger back onto the bar, "What do you feel like tonight?"

I froze. What did I feel like tonight?

"Well?" Sherilyn asked, gesturing impatiently with her open hand.

I turned to face her. "I just want to keep it simple and elegant," I said, slightly embarrassed at how I sounded. It made me almost like my mother's age. I shuddered slightly at the insinuation.

Sherilyn turned back to my closet and rummaged for a few more seconds before she stopped. "I think I've found it," she said quietly. Almost reverently, she pulled a hanger off the bar and raised it into the full light.

It was absolutely perfect.

Hanging limply from the hanger was a dress I had not worn in five years; the last birthday gift from my grandmother before she had passed on. It was a royal purple sleeveless cocktail dress. Around the neckline, and the hem of the skirt, was a simple, but intricate, flowing spiral embroidered in a soft black lining. The rest of the dress was the perfectly smooth purple, tapering slightly at the waist and flaring away at the hem; shimmering like a fresh filled lake after a summer rain.

"I can't," I stammered, lost in the beauty of a dress I had somehow lost in my own closet.

"No," Sherilyn said slowly, her voice becoming more authoritative. "You will wear this."

"Fine," I admitted in defeat as I watched her face. Nothing else but this dress would satisfy her now. Especially after seeing my reaction, she would dog me until I gave in. It was just so much easier to just cave in early. Most of the time she got her way anyway.

I took the dress from her and stepped into the bathroom. Without even looking at myself I tore off my bathrobe and slipped into my costume. I turned back to the mirror and began applying my makeup, completing the charade that I was actually happy with what I was about to do. After finishing with all my cosmetics I reached into my jewelry box and removed my grandmother's handmade pearl necklace to finish the look.

I turned and took a last cursory glance at the woman in my bathroom mirror. She was not too short or too tall for a woman, falling easily at the perfect height to force a man to lean a little to kiss, but not so short as to not tempt him. Her dark black hair lay straightly on her shoulders, and would fall just above the shoulder blades in the back. Her warm toffee complexion showed the classic Mexican heritage she had inherited, including the warm chocolate eyes and fiery personality. Mixed altogether with the elegance of the pearls and purple dress, this was one hot momma.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find Sherilyn still flicking through the hangers in my closet. "I'm dressed woman," I said, grabbing her attention. She turned around and whistled slowly as her eyes sized me up from top to bottom.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about," she whispered.

Sherilyn bustled out of the room as I slipped on my heels, grabbed my keys, and met her at the door. We stepped out into the chilly night air, which was odd for an Arizonan night in May. We hopped into my Prias, which I had been talked into purchasing by a very pushy salesperson, and we drove off.

The town was alive with the usual activity of a Friday night. Large size families were occupying the chain restaurants, trying to have an inexpensive night out. Teenagers could be seen on practically every corner, and usually in just about every stage of making out that could be imagined: breakup, makeup, first time, etc. Kids just didn't know what else to do with their time in small towns. We had a grand total of two theatres, one of them a discount. That was pretty much it for entertainment in this valley.

Unless you drank.

If you drank, then that's what you did. I'd swear that half the town is an undiagnosed alcoholic. I was more of a social drinker. Enough to feel a small buzz, but nothing more than that.

Sherilyn and I pulled up to our usual haunt for a girls' night out, Mace's Bar and Grill. It was not the classiest joint ever built, but for this small area it was a very safe location for singles; especially women. The owner had a strict policy of "No Fighting Allowed", and he enforced it himself if necessary. He'd broken more than a few arms and almost never had any real need for the polished wooden bat behind the counter.

What's more is that he respected a woman's right to say "No." If a man came on too strong to a woman and Mace said it was time to go, out the guy went. The waitresses were given a can of pepper spray every shift, and were told to use it if they felt threatened. So men had to be very careful around Mace's place.

But for the guys that followed the rules, it was heaven. Or at least as close as their cheap drunk butts could get anyway.

Waiting for us at the door was Linda, the third woman of our little get-together. She had chosen an outfit that I had picked out for her: a green top with a sweetheart neckline, a cute black skirt with thigh slits, and a pair of black heels. Although Linda and I were both Latina, she was a fairer tone than me, but had darker brown eyes than myself. It was a private joke that the brown from my eyes leaked out into my skin.

"There you are," Linda said a look of visible relief on her face. "I was beginning to worry."

I rolled my eyes. "Its only just seven thirty," I said. "We're right on time."

"I didn't wear a watch and it feels like I've been standing here forever," Linda said. "Come on, let's go inside before I freeze."

We stepped inside the smoky atmosphere of the tavern. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light and I cast a quick glance around to see if I needed to avoid any past flames since gone cold. To my relief, I didn't see any too familiar faces in the crowd.

We sat at a table near the back, a small distance from the open patio deck that had been added within the last few years. It was a popular place for the people who needed to smoke or take a moment to clear their heads.

Or to try to sneak a passionate kiss in the shadows.

The waitress appeared within a minute of our settling in and looking disinterestedly at the menu. "What can I get you gals?" she asked with a heavy Texas accent. She was a blonde busted bombshell, and very popular with the men around this town.

She'd been affectionately referred to as the town bicycle on more than once.

We ordered our drinks and an appetizer tray to split between us. As we sat and waited, Sherilyn wasted no time in sizing up the playing field. With her sharp eye she picked out every viable male in the place that would match her criteria.

The hard part was having to whittle down what she threw at me.

It wasn't the hardest thing to do really. I just could read people so well by looking at them. It freaked a lot of people out. I could pinpoint an age to people within three years, tell you how they were feeling, or pick out specific things that had happened to them. I can't really explain how it worked; but it did.

Like this first man Sherilyn pointed out for instance. I could tell by the way he was hunching over slightly at the shoulders that he was insecure about himself. He was also very upset about finances because he was always drumming his fingers along the table in a rhythmical pattern that didn't match the music. And I could also tell that he kept tracing a circle idly on the table because he was married and thinking about cheating on his wife.

It made dating so much easier when I could simply look at the guy and see exactly what was going on. Of course sometimes it made it more difficult to find someone to keep my interest too. It was more than a little bit of a turn off when I sat looking at a man and he his body is just screaming "Sex! Sex! Sex!"

But it wasn't just with guys. Women were just as easy for me to read as well.

Take my friends for instance. Sherilyn was the voracious and puckish member of our little trinity. She was usually the one who got us into trouble. And then Linda was the voice of reason to balance her out. She was such a perfect big sister to us that it was almost like having a second mom, without the overprotective and stuffy sides; Linda was fun to be around.

I was the balance of wild and calm between the two to settle the score.

My grandmother said I had been born with a second sight when I was very young. My mother said it was superstitious, but I knew differently.

Our drinks arrived with the Texas supermodel just as the DJ started playing an upbeat song. No sooner had the first few bars played, Sherilyn was bouncing in her seat, itching to dance. I rolled my eyes and the two of us stepped out onto the dance floor with the other pulsating bodies (Linda was more of a slow dancer, which drove Sherilyn nuts). I moved and swayed to the deep bass beat and looked around for a partner to present himself. It was very rude to make a woman dance by herself after all.

Then I felt a strong hip nudge in the opposite direction. Losing my balance from the sudden change in momentum I sailed off my balanced feet, into a pair of strong arms. I looked up to see my rescuer and stared into a warm and rugged face.

He had a curly wave in his light golden hair. His eyes were a striking green inset into a slightly sun burnt face from working outside. He was strong, his navy blue shirt and denim jeans teasingly dropping hints of the musculature of this man.

"Hi," he said softly, a little embarrassment in his voice. "My name is Andrew Johnson."

"Teresa," I responded slowly and automatically. I always left last names for deeper conversations. Best not to give too much information to stalkers.

The music's pulse slowed and started with a sweet Country two-step. Andrew held out his hand in an open invitation and I hesitated. It had been a while since a man had offered me his hand and given me free rein to say no. I took his hand and stepped closer to his warm body.

Andrew lead gently, not pulling me along. It was easy to follow his confident lead as he twirled me in a small circle around the dance floor. I gazed at his face, searching his personality like I was doing a research paper in college again. He was nice. Genuine. Sincere. He was interested more in the reason why my friend had pushed me toward him than just my looks.

I made a mental note to smack and thank Sherilyn for this one. He was one to get to know.

As the song drew to a close, Andrew offered me his arm and led me back to my table. After an insistent look from both Sherilyn and Linda I invited him to sit with us. It was a great evening. We chatted about some of the most trivial things, but he made it interesting. Funny even.

Andrew worked for one of the construction companies in town as an architect and contractor. His wife, to whom he'd been faithfully married to for seven years, had an affair with a man she met on the Internet, from Sweden, and taken the kids and left without so much as a goodbye.

The evening wore on, each new song the only real marking of passing time. Sherilyn got up to dance to another rousing tune as Andrew excused himself to the bathroom. Linda turned to me as soon as he was out of earshot and whispered excitedly, "Well?"

I played dumb, knowing it would annoy her. "Well what?" I asked indifferently, hiding my grin behind my daiquiri.

Linda rolled her eyes. "You know what. Is he for real?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and tested my theory again in my mind. I hadn't detected a single hint of falseness in his eyes or answers. He was a strong, confident, and attractive man.

"He's for real," I said feigning nonchalance. The last thing I needed was for Linda to push me onto him too.

Linda was ready to press, just like I knew she was going to, when Andrew came back to our table, effectively ending our conversation. "Can I borrow your friend for a moment?" Andrew asked Linda.

Linda's nod was maybe a little too enthusiastic for my taste, but Andrew didn't seem to understand why she was so excited. I followed him out onto the patio, the wooden planks echoing softly from our footsteps.

Andrew turned to me, his eyes showing extreme uncertainty; immediately putting me on guard.

"Um, Teresa?" he stammered slightly.

"Yes?" I prompted, leaning forward slightly, more than slightly intrigued.

"I was wondering," he began, before he broke off. He was nervous about something. But what?

I waited with baited breathe for Andrew to continue. The strenuous moment was shattered by the sound of a muffled shriek. We both spun on the spot and I saw Sherilyn lying on the floor. Just by looking at her I knew she'd had a diabetic attack, her blood sugar was too low.

I turned to Andrew and muttered a quick apology before hurrying back inside to collect my friends and leave. Sherilyn didn't handle embarrassment well, and collapsing in front of a bunch of strangers was not the easiest thing to recover from.

Linda and I drug her as best we could out to my car, propping her against the seat while I searched through her bag for her insulin. Within a few minutes, that seemed to take forever, Sherilyn came around. "How are you feeling?" I asked, searching her face for an answer.

"A little groggy," she replied, her energy level having plummeted from its earlier high. She took one look at me and sadness crept into her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" I said as I handed her back her purse.

"For ruining your evening with Andrew," she answered.

"It was a wonderful evening Sherilyn," I said, patting her arm soothingly. "You didn't ruin anything."

"Well that's certainly good to hear," a voice from behind me whispered.

I jumped and twisted around to see Andrew standing sheepishly with his hands in his pockets. "So," he said slowly, "I don't have your number."

I smiled and recited my phone number, his thumb quickly punching in the number to his Blackberry. "I'm sorry I have to run out early on you," I said. "I'm going to take Sherilyn home though."

Andrew smiled. "I understand," he said softly. "I'll call you later."

"Okay," I said with a smile. "Good night."

"Good night," he said stepping away with a genial wave.

Linda bid us good night as she got into her brother's Ford pickup. I got Sherilyn settled before I started up the engine and headed toward Sherilyn's house.

We drove in silence; I was still reenacting tonight's events in my mind and Sherilyn was doing her best not to disturb my mood. I pulled in front of her house and walked with her to the door, gazing at the beautiful stars overhead. It had been a great night.

Sherilyn finally broke her silence. "So," she began, sounding much stronger, "What are you going to do when he calls?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I think I'll let him lead. I'm tired of being the one who builds the relationship."

"Fair enough," Sherilyn said as she pushed open her door. She turned to give me a hug and say goodnight; and froze. Amazement and fear were rolling off of her in waves.

"What is it?" I asked, as I turned around and was struck by the same sight as Sherilyn.

It was a young man, around his mid twenties. He was absolutely breathtaking. His skin was a luminous alabaster, his body strong and rigid with concentration. But his eyes were the fiercest color of red I'd ever seen. They pierced right into mine, almost as though they were daggers. He stood on the lawn, his bare feet vividly striking against the grass, positioned halfway between the front porch and my car.

Sherilyn backed up slowly toward the inside of her house, her eyes fixed straight ahead on the unknown apparition on her property; I mirrored her steps in the same slow caution. Once we were both inside, the man not having moved an inch from his perfect stillness Sherilyn closed the doors and bolted every lock on her door, fumbling once or twice from fright.

We stepped away from the door, neither one of us daring to breathe. After waiting for a few seconds I exhaled in relief.

With a loud bang the door burst off its hinges and slammed into the floor. The man stood in the threshold his eyes feverish and wild. "You smell so good," he whispered in a luscious velvet voice.

And then he leapt.

It was so beautiful to see the tremendous strength in his muscles that I almost didn't seem Sherilyn throw herself in front of me. With a victorious grin on his face he drew his mouth to her throat and sank his brilliant teeth into her neck.

The smell of blood broke my paralysis and I bolted for the back door. I tore threw her house and ran across her back lawn when I felt an chilly iron grip on my shoulders. With a quick jerk I was facing the monster who had just killed my friend. He hesitated for the slightest second before drawing me closer with one hand, despite my best efforts to push him away. As soon as his mouth made contact with my neck I faded into nothingness.

_David felt the hot surge of liquid wash over his tongue and down his throat. It was so sweet. So succulent._

_There was no way to describe the sensations this elixir produced in him. It was the most filling substance he'd ever felt in his life. And he wanted more. Needed more. He could never have enough._

_But a new presence interrupted his thoughts. A familiar face sprinted out of the shadows and crashed into David, knocking his victim to the ground in a limp pile. Leaping back to his feet David watched as the new predator took a protective stance over his prey. A snarl erupted from David's throat as he studied this new predator._

_Her face, her shape, her presence was so familiar. But he couldn't place the name._

"_David!" the predator shouted. "Snap out of it! David!"_

_As David stood facing down this predator a new sensation filled him. He could see a narrow beam of light showing concern coming from this predator. Concern for him. Concern for the victims he had taken._

_Ah. Those delicious victims. He took a tiny step forward, received by a hiss of anger from the other predator._

"_David!" the she yelled again._

_And slowly, an image surfaced. The name returned._

"_Delilah?" David stammered, as his head cleared. "What's happening?"_

"_I'll explain on the way," she said quickly. "Follow me. More of us are hunting."_

_Delilah took off at a sprint al but invisible to the human eye. But David shadowed her just a step behind; following a luminous trail of lust and fear in the black night interrupted by a pale moon._

_As he pursued this trail, a new feeling rose within his chest. A strong feeling of loathing and anger. Remorse was hunting his own victim._


	10. Chapter 9 Unfinished

Chapter 9 - Unfinished

_Jeremy_

It was so difficult to describe the smell in my head. It was so sweet and delicious, cranking my senses into overdrive. It was strong and erotic in its depths of flavor. It was a whole new dimension of smell that I had never known before. My mouth watered with anticipation at the promised taste ahead.

But mixed with the warmth and luscious headiness was something else. It was almost floral in its organic earthiness. Even with my new senses I couldn't place the otherworldly smell that made my head spin. It was tantalizing and tempting, but in the same instant it was familiar. Yet in its teasing pleasure floated a waft of innocence and purity. It was serene and tranquilizing at the same moment of intoxication. A delicate balance between sweet and soothing.

And then it came to me. Suddenly, the scent had a name. And a face. Sweet pea and lavender. Erica. My wife. It was her scent that was pulling me so forcefully.

I increased my speed, my shoes literally falling off from the pressure my new muscles were exerting against the hard dirt floor over which I was practically flying. Every home and car I passed gave off more of the heady scent that I had originally chased fruitlessly. But it was easier to stay focused now that I had my wife's scent in my head. I was in tune to her scent and nothing would break my stride now.

The house was quiet as I crept along the dark road. I paused across the street and stared in silence at the house. My house. It was a little rundown from neglect by multiple tenants before we had moved in as a happy new couple, freshly married college students. But it had served our purposes. A small kitchen, modest size bedroom and bathroom suite, and enough room in a formal living room to entertain a few friends over, or cuddle up on the couch in front of a good movie.

It had been our little castle.

I walked slowly over to the silent domicile and placed my hand upon the warm cherry door. I was home. Forget being a vampire. I was going to be with my wife. Just her and me and the rest of our lives together.

I fumbled in my pockets and miraculously found my keys. I slipped the small metal into the brass doorknob and entered the dark house. With my new eyes I could see every detail perfectly. But it wasn't the way I remembered it.

The couch was covered in piles of pillows and blankets, and the kitchen counter had several bouquets of wilting flowers in glass vases. Dirty dishes were strewn on the counter with fast food bags and boxes littering the floor around the overflowing trash can. Newspapers were scattered across the coffee table. What had Erica been doing in two days?

I stepped over to the table and stacked the papers neatly in a few swift movements. The headline on the top of the stack grabbed my attention, "Valley suffers great loss in local fire". I skimmed through the print, my eyes widening in disbelief as I poured through. The store had burned to the ground in some kind of mechanical fire, and all the workers were dead. And it had happened almost four days ago. I sat the paper back on the table, absorbing this startling information.

I turned and scrutinized my home once again. Erica's diary lay closed on the floor next to the couch. I bent down and scooped it up, my body fluid in movement. I flipped it open to the last few entries, and read the delicate scrawl:

_Dear Diary,_

_Jeremy and I finally are going to Disneyland. We got the tickets dirt cheap and will be able to leave in the next few weeks. We didn't really have enough money for more than a two day honeymoon at a small motel out of Tucson, but I'll never complain about that. We'll finally be able to have a real honeymoon with all of the fun and adventure that is expected of newlyweds._

_Its kind of funny though. Both of our parents keep telling us to not waste money on frivolous things like a trip to Disneyland, or Broadway shows in Phoenix. But that's what we want to do with our money. They keep telling us to invest in an actual home, build a nest egg, and start a family. Jeremy and I both just roll our eyes and tell them that we'll do that when we're ready._

_Although sometimes I think I might actually be ready to be a mother._

I smiled as the dim happy memory filtered through my mind. My mother had been furious when I told her to just wait for grandchildren. I was just not ready to be a father. And children were just such a huge commitment. I was fully committed to Erica, but children were another story.

I flipped the page and read the next page. The writing was a little frantic in its speed and irregularity, but it was easy enough to make out.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to say today. This morning was fairly normal for us. Jeremy had to leave before I got up, but I know he kissed me like he always does before actually leaving. And he called me before he actually clocked in for the day, just to tell me he loves me like always. But if I had known that it would be the last time I would hear his voice, I don't know how I could have let him off the phone._

_I got a call at work that sent me into shock. The store had been reported on fire, and no one had been seen coming out. The fire and hospital crews were on scene and desperately looked for survivors. I still haven't heard anything yet._

I turned one more page and stared at the page in disbelief. The pungent scent of salt saturated the page and water drops splattered several lines, obscuring the words.

_Dear Diary,_

_He's dead. Jeremy is dead._

_The records from the home office say that Jeremy clocked in at one minute after seven and that he didn't clock out before the fire was reported at nine thirteen. And I know that if Jeremy had not been in the building he would have found me by now._

_I just can't believe he's dead. I almost wish now that I had gotten pregnant before he died, so I could have just one small piece of him alive._

I couldn't read anymore. Every fiber in my body was alight with sorrow, and I didn't understand why I couldn't cry. I stood in the silent house and stared into the darkness. The truth slammed into me like a ton of bricks, kicking the book from my hand to land back on the floor: I was dead.

I felt an ache in my still heart, the beat of life having long left my shell hollow and empty. Suddenly, the unkempt house told me all the secrets. Erica thought I was dead. My wife thought I was gone. She didn't even have a body to bury.

And she was grieving for me.

Damn them! Damn those two vampires who stole my life from me and made me into this abomination. I would find a way to make them pay one day. I promised silently to my wife, with every ounce of love I feel for her, that I would avenge the pain and hurt she has had to endure. They would feel the world that had tried so hard to build and maintain crumble around them because some stranger would destroy it, and make them watch.

A flash of lights broke my vindictive thoughts. Following a natural instinct I ghosted out the back door and stood by the bedroom window, listening intently. A car pulled into the driveway, idling for a moment before the engine went silent. The door opened and the crunch of gravel precipitated the small gasp of surprise. Erica's voice floated through the house into my ultra-sensitive ears. "Jeremy?" she whispered moving into the house.

Her voice was music to a man who could hear for the first time. I could feel the relief even from out here.

She stepped inside the house, her footsteps halting just a short distance from the doorstep. "Jeremy?" she asked again anxiously. I could picture her standing in the walkway looking around for a sign that I was there. She was just so lovely, her petite frame just a hair shorter than my own height. Her emerald eyes, sharp and inquisitive, were framed genially by her warm chestnut hair cropped closely to her face; all complimenting her peaches and cream complexion and sturdy build.

I'd always said my wife could handle herself if I wasn't around, but I wasn't so sure anymore. I moved infinitesimally and peeked through the window to see my wife standing in our walkway, tears pouring down her face. A fierce war erupted in my mind, two sides of my psyche competing for dominance. The old me, the soft, genuine, and human me, was aching to go comfort her and assure her that I was alive. While the new me, wild, strong, and cold, had a thirsting for her, body and soul. The muscles in my body constricted, binding me by my indecision. I could only stand rooted to the spot and watch as my wife collapsed under the emotional pressure on her gentle heart.

As I stood watching my wife in agony I still felt the inward struggle between my two halves: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The Jekyll half of my personality, longing to comfort my wife. To hold her in my arms and calm all her fears. To kiss her and chase away the ghosts of her despair. But the Hyde half of my personality had more strength than Jekyll. His will was so overpoweringly dominant it was terrible to bear. The savage wanted to watch as the tiny mortal cried over a dead body. Even secretly longed to enter the house, but not to comfort her. No. Hyde wanted to taste her.

And so it was that my body was locked in place. Neither willing to let the other succeed in its goal. The evil and the good stalemated in a battle of wills, and my wife the trophy. The victim.

After a few seconds, or a few years for all I knew from suffering the prolonged strain, Erica wiped the tears from her eyes and muttered under her breath, but clear to my new hearing, "Just my imagination."

I pulled away from the window and slid down the wall to sit on the ground, a knife in my heart. My poor wife. She was so depressed as to daydream about me. If I hadn't been in such pain because of this I would be deeply touched at her love for me. The Jekyll in me was thrilled to feel this new touch of love and strengthened against Hyde. After a moment of inner turmoil I moved back to see inside once again.

Erica had moved from the hallway and was now standing in the doorway of our bedroom, leaning against the frame. As I watched I could almost see the scenes being replayed in her mind. Each happy moment we'd spent in the small quartered room. Moments of passion. Moments of anger. Moments of tender connection. Moments upon moments that she believed we could never have again.

Slowly and mechanically Erica undressed and slipped into a pair of my old pajamas. The long striped sleeves made her look childish and innocent, the witness to a tragic event in somebody else's life. But her eyes were full of a misery that should never be placed upon such young shoulders. Sniffling silently, Erica slid beneath the covers of our bed, pulling the sheets over her body. As I watched in silent agony she grasped the collar and brought it tenderly to lie against her nose and inhaled deeply. She was reliving my scent.

I turned away in pain. How could I stand her and do nothing while my wife was in such pain? Was I such a coward as to allow the fear of Hyde possess and corrupt the love of Jekyll?

No. I was no coward.

I'd pursued this girl for a month before she'd given me a chance to impress her. I loved this woman. And nothing was going to keep me from her any longer.

With slow and deliberate movements, Jekyll and I fighting to keep control over the powerful demon that was Hyde, I ghosted back around the house and entered the still open door. I pulled the door closed behind me with a gentle click of the metal, and continued to make no noise as I moved through the still house. My wife's gentle breathing was coming from the other room, her heartbeat slowing and calming into a serene state of sleep.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, gasping in pain as the soft scent of lavender and sweet pea washed over me again. It was so intense now. The dull dry burning in my throat flared into a roaring flame. My body hunched into a crouch involuntarily and made the few steps to the doorway before I regained control.

I froze at the sight of my wife in bed. The brilliant moon outside the window casting its silver light on her gentle face amidst the deep red burgundy sheets. I could see every curve, real or imagined, and it made her so beautiful. It sent my senses, both Jekyll and Hyde, into overdrive. The need for her, to have her in my arms was so incredibly powerful. This was probably as close to addiction that I'd ever felt in my life.

Holding my breath, I walked slowly around the bed, keeping Erica in my sight and my back to the window. With every ounce of consciousness I could muster I monitored every feeling and emotion that sped through me, fighting desperately to keep control of my powerful new emotions. I had never felt this strongly about another human, not even Erica, before I had been killed. But now the first emotions I had felt seemed like a drop of water as compared to the flow of the mighty ocean. Strong and vast in its sheer volume of being, my emotions tested the very bounds of my inner strength.

I stopped at the head of the bed and stared for the space of a moment. She was deeply asleep. The kind of sleep the mind takes on to avoid pain and suffering. No dreams or thoughts. Only sleep; unbroken and yet unresolved.

I sat down on the bed slowly, carefully shifting my weight to not wake my sleeping beauty. I reached out slowly and placed my hand on her face. She shivered slightly but leaned into my touch. The heat from her body was strange against my skin, it was almost a small fire. So warm. So soothing.

Erica stirred. Slowly and confused her eyes fluttered open. "Jeremy?" she asked dazed.

"Erica," I whispered.

Her reaction was stronger than I had anticipated. I don't really know what I had expected from her, but it certainly wasn't what the reaction she gave. Erica practically leapt out of bed and flung her arms around my neck, her cries coming in a torrent of tears. The shock surprised me so that I gasped and felt the surge of fire in my throat as she wept into my shoulder.

"They said you were dead," Erica sobbed uncontrollably. "They said that you had died in that fire."

I rubbed her back in slow circles, afraid to speak. I leaned my head against hers and closed my eyes against tears that wouldn't come, trying hard to savor this moment. But even this tender eternity of ours was marred by those two vampires. My throat burned, and my body ached for the delicate lady in my arms. And once again I hated the monsters that cursed me and my life. Cursed my wife and left her with this monster for a husband.

"Jeremy," Erica whispered, pulling me back from my wandering thoughts.

"I'm here," I whispered. The pain was evident even in my voice. I was the beast, hurting because his beauty was in pain. A phantom of the night longing for his angel of light to sing joyfully.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked, her voice still a whisper in the dark.

I pulled away to see her face. Her eyes were alight with fear, pleading with every ounce of her being that she was wrong. I could even feel it in her body. She was tense, holding onto me with every ounce of strength she possessed. It normally would have been painful, but my body was stone beneath her fragile hands.

Her need was just too great for me to ignore. "You're not dreaming," I told her softly. "I'm here."

"But it feels so surreal," she admitted, resting her head against my chest. "I thought you were gone."

I froze in shock. "Do you want me to go?" I asked hurt. It was so silly, but the reaction was so instantaneous I had no control over it.

"No," Erica practically shouted.

I took her face in my hands, moving slowly and deliberately to not test my control over my body. She gasped, but held my eyes as I stared deeply into her own. "I'm here Erica," I swore to her solemnly. "I will not leave you again."

"Empty promises," she whispered, a tear falling from her eyes. "I'm still asleep and you'll be gone in the morning. Your red eyes tell me everything."

I was so shocked and stunned I didn't know what else to do. Releasing the animal ferocity I had so carefully kept at bay I pulled Erica to me. I felt her pulse jump and her breathe caught in her lungs as I crushed my lips onto hers. The sheer taste of her kiss was beyond description, almost all that the earlier tease of her scent had promised. The heat from her body increased until it matched the fire burning wildly in my throat.

I pulled back for a moment to breathe again. Erica gasped as I released her. But it was to be a short reprieve. Gently but forcefully I laid Erica back onto the bed, my lips locked onto her skin. Distantly in the back of my mind I heard the sound of a car passing by, but I didn't care. Erica needed me and I needed her.

I pressed my body against Erica, her warm and soft flesh bowing before my own hard body. I drew my hands across her skin, tracing the curves along her spine, hips and thighs. She was every bit as lovely as my dim memories could recall, but so much more.

It still astounded me that even so distracted by Erica I had enough room to still think about memories. I could remember our first date, though it seemed so dim now to my new senses. A small breakfast restaurant, talking about the usual things college students talk about: classes, professors, tests, and hot spots on the internet. But Erica had grabbed my interest by her wit. If I said one thing she could quickly twist it to make it sound even more comical than I had thought possible.

And our relationship had grown from that. An easy friendship that blossomed into a strong love. I was always glad at that. So many people always said it made them so much happier to marry their best friend.

But me and my best friend had been more than just friends. We had become soul mates, each half completing the other. I on the one hand was horrible at math and science; Erica's strong points. And I wouldn't say that she was bad, per say, in English and literature, but I always found ways to improve on what she had written or a different way to think about it.

The only thing that we truly harmonized on was music. Music had become the perfect match for us. While neither of us could really sing, we could carry a simple enough tune to fill in a choir. The best dates we'd had while we dated were karaoke nights with some friends and singing duets. It felt natural and carefree. So perfect and heavenly it was easy to forget that all good things come to an end. And yet still all the same I had never felt sad that some of those things had come to an end. With Erica I knew I would have more. And I was content with that.

Erica surprised me with a sudden twist of her body and I was wrapped once again around her need, her every wish becoming my will. But it also made me remember the little surprise I had received while reading her diary.

We had been engaged for only three months before we were married. It was a simple, held in the church we both attended on Sundays; another bonus for me since God was high on my list of musts. Our local pastor had been more than happy to perform the ceremony. Erica had been so beautiful, wearing a dress she had inherited from her grandmother. Her mother had given it a couple of touch ups to give it a bit of a modern flare, yet still keeping it so true to the classic look of the gown. And with only twenty members of family and friends present we exchanged our vows to love and honor each other for the rest of our lives.

For the rest of our lives.

But at that time had could I have known that my time with this beautiful woman was to be short lived. Had I known I wouldn't have wasted a single glance, opportunity, or kiss. I would have thought less of tomorrow and more of today. And I would have stretched our honeymoon a little longer.

That thought tugged at my heart. My life was over. And sooner or later Erica would leave me. I knew the lore of vampires well enough to remember that vampires were immortal. Plain and simple. Existing as do the elves, living without aging until they are killed. Beautiful and strong compared to mankind, living aloof from them.

But I could not be an elf. I was a vampire. A creature of darkness, cursed to hunt the children of God under the cover of night. Doomed to need the blood of another to satiate the burning of my own soul, but cursed to never have it so.

I sighed inwardly, my body responding in perfect time. I may be damned for the rest of eternity, but I would not do this to Erica. I would not let her share my fate.

And again I swore an oath to heaven, hell, and Erica that I would punish the ones who had done this to me.

Erica pulled away to catch her breath and I hovered above her, my eyes searching hers. There was no fear, no terror, in her eyes. She still loved me, even though I had become this monster. And that knowledge made me content, happy even.

I abandoned myself into Jekyll's joy, surrendering control to my body. Every taste, every scent, every movement increasing my desire for the lovely angel in my arms. A lust to rival that of King David looking upon the fair Bathsheba. A love to rival the passion of Romeo.

"Jeremy," a voice gasped.

But I was beyond hearing. I was beyond feeling. Every nerve of my body was so overloaded with the fire burning in and outside of me it seemed almost impossible to still yearn for more. I felt more alive than I'd ever imagined was possible. Everything was so sharp and clear it made me want to take it in more. Every inch of my wife's skin, her taste, her smell; Erica.

A scream of pain shook me to my senses. I froze, my own consciousness leaping to the helm of my body. I pulled back slowly, moving every muscle with ease, taking in the unfolding horror.

With one hand clamped to her neck bracingly, Erica reached over with one hand to turn on the light, though my eyes could see perfectly well. She pulled her hand back slowly to stare into her hand. A small spot of red liquid lay in her palm, and I could see a slight graze in her neck. And from the small nick of skin, a thin line of blood seeped out.

I gasped as I realized what I'd done. But it only turned to make the situation worse. The smell of her blood was a siren call to my ravished senses. The need for her blood became stronger than the need for her body.

The monster of Hyde roared to life and I stalked forward, pressing Erica into the sheets with my weight. I could feel my body moving, but even with the strength of Jekyll with me it was not enough to regain control. It was as though I had been locked away in some distant corner of my mind and given my body over to another. I was playing host to the usurper of my body, generous and tolerant. But I was screaming inside.

I felt my lips curve into a wicked smile. "Jeremy?" Erica asked my darker guest I'd named Mr. Hyde.

But Hyde didn't respond, every atom of his concentration on the life trickling out of my wife's neck. I watched, powerless and terrified, as he moved toward his victim. The distance was short, but the movements matched the gentle strides I had expected from a vampire. Erica cringed away only slightly, thinking I guess that I was playing some kind of new sex game. But all the shouts and yells for her to run were met with mute lips.

With one hand he pinned her arms to the bed and with the other he swept her hair gently away from her neck. Erica watched in silent terror, her eyes growing wide as realization dawned on her. Hyde leaned over her and inhaled deeply, and I felt my eyes roll back in the sadistic pleasure he was taking in this torture of my wife. Then with one quick movement I felt my lips pressed against my wife's throat again. But this time, a different pleasure crept through me. A new power.

Erica collapsed under the full weight of my body. And I felt a roar of victory rise from deep within me erupt from out of my lips.

_David felt the sharp tug of pain on the line of light he was following with Delilah. With a look of concern he turned to Delilah, her face echoing and increasing into dread._

_Together the two poured on the steam, racing against the deadly tick of time. Every second they weren't there was another second that they might not be able to save one of their number from making a mistake they would forget._

_The string of light acted as a homing beacon for them. Honing in on it David began to sense emotions attached to the indescribable beam that was seen and yet not seen. It was so confusing to truly describe. But it was there as constant as magnetic north. As clear as a radio station from the top of a mountain to the surrounding valley._

_But the light was turning darker. The thoughts once filled with love and passion were turning lustful and macabre. The multihued line became unified in one color; a crimson red. A bloodlust red._

_David bowed his head slightly in grief at the two lives that had been lost to such a bloodlust. His first night as a vampire and he was a killer. Two innocent victims to the whims of immortals. It was a cruel joke from the poet's tongue to say that it was fate. No Fate, either Greek or Hindu, could have possibly chosen this for an innocent person._

_Perhaps not even for a guilty._

_But the strength of the bloodlust was growing too strong. David and Delilah turned to each other and nodded, setting their wills against that bloodlust. Delilah had been enough to bring David from that dark hunger, but it may not be enough for Jeremy. And with a small oath to atone for his sins, David burst through the wooden door with Delilah onto a scene that would have graced any horror film._

_Jeremy held a woman in his arms, his mouth at her throat and a strong sucking sound filling the dead silence. David leapt from his position and wrestled Jeremy off the woman, pinning him to the ground as best he could. Delilah was at his side in a flash and together they hefted Jeremy out of the house, kicking, hissing, and cursing with all his energy trying to free himself. After we had made it a few miles away, Jeremy stopped struggling. He hung limply in their arms, moaning softly, "I'm sorry Erica."_


	11. Chapter 10 Aftermath

Chapter 10 - Aftermath

_Lucy_

It was thrilling. The night was more beautiful than I'd ever thought it could be. I'd lived through the death of a husband, the imprisonment of my godson for drug possession and the murder of a police officer, and my own slow decay with age, and with it my thoughts of happiness and beauty. I was raised Catholic and knew that God and Jesus existed, but little did I notice what they had made with their Almighty and Hallowed hands.

This world truly was a wonder to behold with these new eyes I had been blessed with. Every blade of grass was a vivid green and silver, shimmering in the silver moonlight. The graceful brush of the wind was like a thousand feathers moving gently against my skin, without one single filament tickling me into discomfort. The melodious rush of water in the farming canals and down the mountain streams was a symphony of tranquility and serenity. And the stars cut into their intriguing patterns, sparkling like diamonds set into the vast velvety fabric of the night sky.

How many more miracles did these people need to believe in a God?

The dull throbbing in the back of my throat dragged me from my otherworldly wondering back to earth. I took off again into the wondrous night, enjoying the freedom this new body I'd been given granted me.

I was alive with the energy flowing through my new body. I felt like a child on their birthday, carefree and joyful. The night was my party. A party of one, but a party with numberless presents for me to enjoy.

All these thoughts and feelings raced through my head simultaneously as I sprinted through the night, making a beeline for the source of that beatific scent. It was so indescribable and somehow more familiar to me than any memory that I had so far recalled. I had thought that becoming a vampire would be scary or something, but it turned out to be pretty good so far. I mean, I got a great new body. I was immortal now. And I still got to keep some of my friends from my past life.

So far I didn't see a downside.

The scent increased, and my body seemed to just find a mind of its own. I felt myself hunch over slightly, which was odd considering I think I actually gained a few inches since my transformation, and I slunk forward toward the sounds of laughter.

I emerged from a light hedge of bushes, looking at a rich house, or at least rich by our small town standards here. I mean, its not like there was a wrought iron gate, butler, and the whole nine yards, but it was very well-to-do. The house was two stories, very usual in design with its soft pink paint and white washed windows. A swimming pool was placed in the backyard, complete with patio furniture and bright green grass lawn. Some people just went over the top with their money, and this house just screamed that kind of extravagance.

The backyard was filled with people, about seven from what I could count visually. No children, which told me that these people had either sent the kids to their grandparents house or had an animal for a child. Either way, they were having a "grown-up party."

I remembered my parents having grown-up parties a lot as a kid. I would go spend the weekend at my abuelos house, while they stayed at the house to get drunk and have sex. I never really minded though. While they were being wasted, I was being spoiled. Homemade meals that could grace a king's table, going to bed with a bedtime story and a good night kiss, waking up in the morning to the smell of chocolate chip waffles or chorizo and eggs. Those were the best days I could remember.

These people probably didn't care about their kids right now. The kids were out of the house and it was time for the parents to cut loose and have a blast. Even from here I could smell the alcohol. But it did little to distract me from the scent that had lured me here in the first place.

I was at the chain link fence that separated their small attempt to create paradise from the rest of the world. With catlike stealth I climbed over the fence without so much as a thought to the six feet of metal straight off the ground, or to the possibility that the fence might have been wired. I was focused on that smell. And I was so close now.

Then the breeze shifted downwind.

Suddenly the scent was magnified a hundred times again to the potency it had one me before. And my body reacted of its own accord.

I crossed the remainder of the yard and cleared the pool in one swift leap. Less than a split second after my feet hit the ground I lunged for the first person I saw. With all the crushing force of a semi truck I ripped him from his lawn chair, snapping his neck and forcing him to his knees before I sank my teeth deep into his shoulder. The muscles in his back parted like butter from a heated knife, and hot liquid poured down my parched mouth and throat.

The result was instantaneous. I felt a wave of dizziness and pleasure wash over me. It was almost like taking a shot of vodka, a shot of tequila, and a shot of drugs all in the same instant. And I wanted more.

The man I held in my arms was dry within a few seconds, my thirst was so strong. His drained body fell to the ground limply and I looked up to see the horrified faces of the other people present. A couple of women, and a few more men; each and every one of them in great shape.

I stalked forward subconsciously, noting that very little fat was present on these pretty people. And in that moment when I moved forward one of the women screamed and they all made to run inside. But stopped as a strange voice, calming and hypnotizing with its timbre, called to them, "Stay."

The humans, which was odd for me to name them as such since I was one not but a few days ago, froze. Then with slow and mechanical movements seated themselves and stared ahead as though in a trance. I paused only a fraction of a second to ponder why they obeyed such a strange voice when they just saw what I could do to them, but only a for a fraction of a second.

With one swift stride I was next to a woman whose spray tan was absolutely abhorred. On her left hand shone a beautiful fourteen carat diamond ring and her right hand held what looked like a mojito. But I saw these things only in passing as I leaned forward and dug my teeth into the exposed skin of her neck. And again the hot liquid filled me with the familiar buzz that had given me a new sense of high.

I moved on to the next human, and then the next with increasing fervor and need. Each tiny drop of blood from these poor souls only seemed to increase my thirst a hundred fold. Even after I had finished with the last human, still sitting in a trance in their bright plastic lawn chairs, I felt the throbbing pain in my throat that had been the need to drink.

Furious I cried out with a terrifying sound (a sound that would have sent goose bumps up my arms if I hadn't been the one giving it), the sound echoing through the empty night. In my anger I moved over to the pool and stood by its edge, staring deeply into the chlorinated water; the chemical leaving an acrid taste on my tongue as I seethed in anger.

As I stood gazing into the water I felt control over my body returning. I raised my hands to see them covered in blood, and saw my reflection resembling a horror film monster. The front of my shirt and my mouth were sprinkled with speckles of the bright red sangria that I had feasted on. And as I continued to stare at my reflection my mind began to create questions that I couldn't answer?

_Did I really just kill these people in cold blood? Did I not have a soul anymore? Was I evil? What made their blood taste so good? And why was I still thirsty?_

These and many other questions floated through my mind on a breeze of confusion. Springing lightly I dove into the water, submerging myself in the cool serene peace of the gentle water. But even under the water, I felt the weight of what had happened only moments ago on my heart.

I tried to distance my thoughts as I lay at the bottom of the pool staring up at the night sky. How cruel a world it was that with this new body I gained a terrible new cost to pay. I had feared death as a human. I remembered that terrible biological clock, ticking away slowly; each steady beat of my heart taking me that much closer to a lonely plot of land in a hallowed ground. I wasn't afraid of the afterlife really. It was more afraid of what the actual pain of death would be like.

I was used to pain. My husband, Antonio, had worked for the local mine for about ten years. One day at work he had a freak accident and was killed by a land slide. The money from his 401k and all the insurance money I got from his death barely covered his funeral. And then I was left to raise our three kids by myself with a mountain of debt, and no close family.

My children grew up and moved away to college. Both my sons had gone into the military and were making good lives with their families. And my daughter had gone into journalism for a big newspaper in LA. I knew that any of them would come home and help me if I had asked, but I couldn't bring myself to ask for help. It was their time to live, and nothing that I went through was worth disturbing their lives.

And so I had grown older, and become a godmother to my best friend's son. I loved him as a son, and cared for him as one of my own. But he had his father's blood in him. By the time he was fifteen he had "experimented" with crack, meth, huffing, and several other drugs I had never even heard of. He was part of a gang, small time only but very real in their intents, and within the first four months of his membership he was arrested in a drug deal. I could still remember the shared pain between his mother and I as we watched the prosecutor spin the terrible story of how he had killed a police officer in cold blood and fled the scene. He was sentenced to prison without bail.

And this was on the eve of his sixteenth birthday. Not even old enough to legally drive and my godson had destroyed the rest of his life. But the saddest part was I could barely remember his face, it had been so long since I had seen him.

The sky overhead started to cloud up, covering the stars. A monsoon was rolling into town, packed with wind, lightning and sheets of cold hard rain. And even though I knew I was immortal I didn't feel like testing my body against lightning.

I pulled myself from the pool with ease. I stood in the breeze, wringing out my clothes of the chlorine and water as I heard a sound that startled me. It was a slow steady thudding. I turned around looking for the moron who was blasting his eardrums out with more bass than was necessary, but there were no cars on the road. And I couldn't hear any music coming from inside the house.

My clothes and hair as dry as I could get them I turned around, and froze. Standing in a pair of long sleeve pajamas was a little boy with brilliant green eyes holding a teddy bear closely to his chest. He looked at me with a mix of confusion and sadness. As I studied him, I could tell he was the son of the first man I had killed. The similarities were there: the same nose, the same jaw line, and the same eyes.

It was his eyes that had me captivated. He couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old, but he wasn't really afraid of me. He was curious about me. Wondering why I was here.

But there was something in his eyes that stirred memories. As I gazed into his eyes I felt a sort of kinship to this fragile child grow in me. It filled my mind with thoughts of tenderness and compassion, yet also with sorrow. I couldn't figure out why, as I searched through my memories to figure out why I was so drawn to this young boy.

Then, as though the breeze flowing by us and tussling our hair brought me the answer, I knew the truth. He looked just like my godson as a child.

I gasped in shock as the realization hit me. My throat flared to life, and the muscles in my body tensed as the sensations from before assaulted their unsatisfied need. But somewhere in the back of my mind I could feel my own motherly instinct to protect him, even if from myself.

But the boy seemed to be completely oblivious to the danger that was so sudden. "Hi," he said with a rich tenor voice, even for a boy.

And the same soothing voice I had heard before answered him, "Hello young one."

"My name is Jordan. What's yours?" he asked shyly. It puzzled me that he was so young to not see the bloodlust in my eyes for his sweet blood. The scent was purer, richer, and sweeter than the adults. Unpolluted by disease or waste. A fountain of youth.

"My name is Lucy," the voice said. I was stunned as I listened to the voice, picking through the hypnotic quality down to the actual tone. It was my voice. My own voice had been the hypnotic spell that kept the people I killed from running.

I felt myself moving forward, slow and smooth to not frighten the boy. Even as I thought it, I part of me felt sick inside. I was able to analyze my own murderous thoughts as I made them. How much more to this dark new life would I discover too late?

"Do you know why my daddy is dead?" Jordan asked me, clutching his bear even tighter to his chest.

"Yes," I said (my body speaking for itself, but still the voice belonged to me) soothingly, my voice carrying the hypnotism. "Don't be afraid Jordan."

As soon as the words had left my mouth I wished I could recall them. I needed Jordan to be afraid. I need him to run and hide in his house. Maybe without being able to smell him, like I couldn't when I was in the pool, I could save this poor child's life. I had already stolen this child's innocence and parent from him. I did not want to steal his life.

But Jordan just stood there, spellbound and unafraid, watching me as blankly as he might a Saturday morning cartoon. I stepped closer and closer, my mouth water with just the thought of his sweet blood. The tender skin being pulled away as easily as an onion layer and exposing the luscious drink that I craved so deeply.

I towered above him now, only a half a step away from his unmoving body. I tried with all the effort I could muster to yell at Jordan, but my mouth didn't seem to be responding to me. It was following the dry thirst, just like the rest of my body. Maybe it was really the thirst that had the siren voice, hypnotizing its victims to keep the hunt easy.

I kneeled down and pulled him closer by his loose hand, the warmth sending a wave of pleasure up through my own hand. His pulse was slow and steady. Jordan truly was unafraid. And in the back of my mind I felt my own maternal instinct to cry in horror. To rush against this malignant killer and sacrifice myself to try to protect this innocent life. This child.

As I drew Jordan's hand closer to my lips a voice called from behind me; strong and majestic as a trumpet, yet soothing and soft as a harp, "Lucy stop!"

I felt every muscle resist this new voice for only a second before I froze like a statue. Every ounce of my thirst pulled against the power that had overridden my body, straining to take the boy's blood for itself. But it was like pushing against a wall of pure cement with a piece of straw; futile and hopeless. And my maternal instincts cried in joy.

I heard a gentle swish of noise as I counted the footsteps of three separate individuals hurry over. A hand was laid gently on my shoulder, and a warm voice like violins and cellos in harmony, whispered in my ear, "Let him go Lucy. Let him go."

I could have cried out in relief. Even with the resistance my body put up against the spell, my hand released the grip on Jordan, his arm falling lightly to his side. The rest of my body still crouched where it had frozen only a second ago.

The hand that rested on my shoulder didn't flinch as I felt my body resisting the spell's power, but rather turned in focus toward Jordan. "Go to bed son," it said softly and compassionately. "Go to sleep and forget everything you've seen tonight."

Jordan blinked sleepily. And with heavy steps he walked back inside the sliding glass door. I could hear his footsteps go up the stairs and the sound of his door echo as it shut.

And the relief I felt in my heart was mixed with the gravity of the situation. I had been ready to kill a young child. I defenseless boy.

"Come on Lucy," the voice whispered in my ear. "Let's go."

My body responded with a swift obedience. The spell had not grown in strength but my thirst couldn't resist now that Jordan had been sent to bed. I could think more clearly now that his scent was in my head, fanning the fire that still burned dully in my throat.

I turned to see who had saved me. David stood, his fiery red eyes filled with compassion and understanding. David had saved me, pulling me back from the edge of oblivion. And deep in my heart I knew that I would have lost every shred of humanity I'd had left if I had taken Jordan.

Standing with us were Delilah and Jeremy, each wearing the same face of pain. And I knew in that moment that they had gone through their own crucible before coming to save me. "Thank you," I said quietly. But the hypnotic spell wasn't there in my voice.

"Let's go Luce," David said, pulling my arm gently. "Let's get out of here."

I dropped my head in shame as I took off at a run with the rest of them. Overhead it started to rain. But the cold rain felt like nothing against my skin. I could have been in a warm shower for all the effect they had on me.

We made a beeline for the mountain, Delilah out in front with David and Jeremy flanking on either side of me, sticking to the wild desert brush and avoiding humans and their siren scent. As we paced toward the mountain with ease and grace I felt numb inside. I was a killer. They had turned me into a killer. And in that moment a thousand questions became clear in my mind.

I would trade this new body and the freedoms it gave me if I could undo what I had done tonight. I would probably even take more pain in my human body if it meant a full penitence for tonight.

As much as I felt I was to blame for this, I could not take all the blame. Part of the guilt lay in the hands of the vampires who changed me.

And I had a real group of friends that cared about me.

These and many other epiphanies blossomed in my head as I moved mechanically with the others. About halfway between the valley and the mountain we stopped. The monsoon was just breaking over the town, showering the city in torrents of rain. I knew we weren't tired, but Delilah and David were looking at each other in curiosity. "What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know," Delilah said concerned. As she continued it seemed as though she was trying hard to describe what she was feeling. "I feel conflicted. I'm being pulled in so many different directions. I can feel Amanda, Bekka, Laci, and Nina, but I feel new people that I don't really recognize."

"I feel them too," David said as he stared out toward the valley.

"I don't feel any different," Jeremy said confused, looking from David back to Delilah.

I searched my own senses, but nothing seemed strange to me. And more to the point I couldn't feel anybody but me. What was Delilah talking about? And did David really feel it too? Why couldn't I?

Fortunately Jeremy asked so I didn't have to. "What are you guys talking about?"

"You don't feel it?" David asked Jeremy. Jeremy shook his head, as did I when David turned to ask me.

"Weird," he said. "I can feel it."

"Feel what dear?" I asked.

"How can I describe it?" Delilah muttered. "I can see connections between me and other people, kind of like a line that stretches from my heart to theirs. Its how I tracked down David and the rest of you. I can follow it like a trail of bread crumbs until I find who I'm looking for?"

"Everybody?" I asked startled. That was quite a power she and David had.

Delilah turned to David for help. "It seems to be more people we're close to," David said thoughtfully. "We knew all of your heartstrings, as Delilah named them, because we've been through a lot together already."

Jeremy nodded as though it made sense. "But why can't we see or feel anything dear?" I asked him, unable to restrain myself.

"I don't know," David said my look of wonder mirrored on his own light olive tone face. "Maybe you'll have some power we don't get."

Great, I muttered to myself sarcastically, remembering the siren voice of my thirst. Something more to worry about.

"So are we going to go track down everybody else?" Jeremy asked.

"It's hard enough to focus on just one strand," Delilah said heavily. "Feeling these new ones is so distracting I can't really focus."

"Then what do we do?" I asked, looking for a more concrete plan.

"I don't know," Delilah said softly as she cast her eyes downward.

I looked at Delilah for a moment, waiting for more. But she was deep in thought, and I knew that if I pushed her she would shut down. I had retained enough of my own personality to know that Delilah must still be the same. And pressure just didn't work on her.

I turned to David, a question clear on my face. "David?" I asked gently.

David looked from me to Jeremy and over to Delilah before he turned back to me. I could see the wrestle in his eyes. The drive to do something, but the conflict of not wanting to do the wrong thing. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "We need to get everybody back up to the mountain, away from the scent," he said slowly, still trying to form a plan.

All of us nodded our heads in agreement. It was much easier to think without the scent of human blood in our heads, if this is what you could call thinking with every single movement of the grass and every flutter in our ears overexcited us. Because even here I felt a need to go and satiate my thirst, but I had more strength now. I was with others who understood, and I knew they would help me, just as I would them, if it got harder to control myself.

"But how can we do that?" Jeremy asked. "It took both you and Delilah literally pulling me away from, from. . ." Jeremy broke off mid-sentence. I didn't need him to finish. I knew, somehow in how he choked up, that he had gone to see his wife. I pushed the images from my mind of Jeremy and his wife.

"It almost broke into a fight between David and I when I came for him," Delilah said, speaking to the distance. Her eyes were still focusing on some unseen heartstrings.

"I know," David said, his head dropping as he relived his own memories.

We stood in silence for a moment, each reliving our own misdeeds tonight. I could still see all the details of my victims, every hair, every piece of fabric, every taste. The only thing that may have set mine apart was the hypnotic voice my thirst made.

As soon as I remembered that siren's voice I felt a plan spring to mind. "Why don't we just tell them to come back with us?" I asked quietly.

Jeremy and David's heads snapped in my direction. "There's no way that can work," Jeremy said. "Its too strong."

"Maybe not," David said as he searched my face. "Remember? I yelled at Lucy to stop and she just froze. Somehow she found the will to stop before she hurt the boy."

"No," I said slowly, each word taking its toll on my self pride. "Your voice, I don't know how to really describe the effect it had on me, but it was like I couldn't disobey it. I had no choice but to listen and do. My own thirst has a voice like that. I charmed all the adults to stay in their seats as I hunted them."

Delilah gasped silently, and a look of shock flashed over all their faces. "A voice that carried a hypnotic suggestion?" David murmured to himself. He stepped away from our little circle and paced in a small line. "That might actually work. If we can just call everybody away, we can get them back in their right head."

"But can we all do this hypnotic suggestion thing?" Jeremy asked doubtfully.

"Maybe," David said. "If what's Lucy's saying is true I performed it on her."

"Well," Delilah said. "Let's test it before we do anything. Show us how to do it Luce."

I took a deep breath and focused on the thirst in the back of my throat, the ragged torture that burned in me eternally. And there in the dark fires I felt the voice, the voice that was irresistible and commanding. Channeling that voice through mine, I whispered, "Sing."

The result was instantaneous. David, Delilah, and Jeremy all burst into a mixed medley of songs of "Phantom of the Opera" to "Who Wants to Live Forever" and "I Want to Know What Love Is". I stood there listening to pitch perfect renditions of these songs, but the voices were mechanical, matching the disjointed look in their eyes. Feeling inside me once again I drew out the voice. "Stop," I whispered.

They were silent in a split second. "That was incredible," Delilah said. "I couldn't resist singing. And I hate singing in public," she exclaimed.

David looked at me intensely. "How did you do it?"

I told them how I had listened to the voice in my thirst and channeled it. They closed their eyes to focus on their own voices and I waited, listening for their suggestions. I was a little afraid of what they might suggest though. I didn't know how embarrassed they might have been because of mine.

Jeremy spoke first, whispering, "Dance." But nothing happened. None of my muscles even twitched. Delilah tried next. "Jump," she said in a regular voice. But again nothing stirred in my body.

David went last. He used a regular volume, but the spell wasn't there. "Sit down," he said.

I looked at them in wonder. I thought I had explained myself very well. "Well that was disappointing," Jeremy huffed, crossing his arms like a child pouting.

"Wait," David said. "Let me try again."

"Why not?" I suggested. "It's worth it if you think you got it."

David closed his eyes again and this time, I felt the power in the spell. "Sit down," he charmed. All the muscles in my legs bunched up and sent me collapsing in a very graceful plunge to a seated position on the desert floor. Jeremy and Delilah fell in an almost synchronized time with me.

"I did it," he smiled as we climbed back to our feet. "But I had to focus on you in my mind to get it to work."

"Weird," I said. "I had to focus on my thirst."

"Wait a minute," Jeremy said. "You can see the heartstrings that Delilah sees, and now you can use hypnotic suggestion like Lucy. Where's my powers?"

"How should I know?" David said a little offended. "I just can okay. But I can't do both at the same time, if that's any consolation."

"Not really," Jeremy muttered.

"Well," David said, trying to ignore that we all heard Jeremy's last comment, "Now that Lucy and I know how to use hypnotic suggestion. How do we get the others to hear us? We can't just take all night tracking them down one by one."

"Well we don't have cell phone numbers for them do we?" Delilah asked, patting her pockets for her phone. "Never mind," she chided. "I don't even have mine anyway."

"What if you guys yell it from a really high spot in town?" Jeremy suggested. "Like the top of the courthouse."

"That's brilliant," David exclaimed as he clapped him on the shoulder. "Maybe you just got smarter than the rest of us for power."

"Some power," he muttered.

We all chuckled lightly as we took off for the courthouse. "Hold your breath," Jeremy suggested as we were running. "We don't really need to breathe anyway."

I took a deep gulp of air, and locked it inside my lungs. We flashed through downtown, splashing carefree through the puddles of the dissipating monsoon. We paused only momentarily in front of the giant courthouse. It was colossal, white marble pillars supporting a grand arch above the entrance. Made of red brick, and three floors of legal jargon, the building wasn't welcoming as the effect of the building should have been. Of course it helped that it was the county seat, and most nobody wanted to be tried here.

David and Jeremy put their hands in a cup together and launched Delilah with a unified heave. She sailed upwards like she was flying and landed lightly at the top, pirouetting on the spot to face us. They propelled me up next. The trip was exhilarating, but ended too quickly as I too landed with ease on the roof. I had only a small amount of hesitation after feeling the strength in my body, but I was able to gauge distances and needed effort as easily as reading a section of newspaper. It was just second nature to me now.

David boosted Jeremy into the air before leaping back and forth between the pillars like he was in a Matrix movie. It was entertaining to see them both reach the top laughing at the elated feeling. But David turned to me and nodded crisply, serious and businesslike once again. Stepping together we moved out toward the precipice of the courthouse and raising our voices we called each of our companions names as loudly as we could. "Amanda! Nina! Bekka! Laci!" we shouted. "Stop what you're doing and come to the courthouse."

Having made the call we waited atop the courthouse. Within a few minutes we heard a familiar rushing sound before Nina flipped over to land on the roof. Amanda and Laci climbed up, steady stroke after steady stroke. Bekka ran vertically up the wall, her feet barely touching the bricks.

Everyone finally assembled David jerked his head toward the mountain and whispered, "Hold your breath and follow me."

I felt the grip of the suggestion take over, and if I hadn't understood why he felt the need to keep the others from breaking off and losing their mind again I would have been insulted at him using the voice on me. He leapt off the building, soaring gracefully through the air, and landed at a dead sprint into the night. We all followed suit, each soaring lightly to land and take off after him.

We sped through the night, an army strong enough to demolish this little tinker town if we wanted. Even the cars and buildings seemed very fragile to the strength flowing through our collective.

We followed David's trail, his scent leading us straight to the mountain, clearing fences and streaming along dirt roads devoid of the heady human scent. And in the distance I could hear the sound of sirens blaring.

_Logan's mouth froze on Barbara's neck. She had turned as cold and unresponsive to his touch as a statue, and he knew it had something to do with her gift. He pulled back gently to look at her face. "What is it my love?" he asked softly._

_Barbara looked off in the distance for a moment before smiling. "The children are coming home," she cooed softly. "But we have some new recruits as well."_

"_What?!" Logan exclaimed in shock. "How?"_

"_I don't know love," Barbara said, idly tracing a finger along his chest. "But I want them. Their power is calling to me."_

_She pushed herself off the ground and padded over lightly to the pile of clothes on the ground. She picked up her pants and shirt before turning to see Logan lying on the ground with a disgruntled look on his face. "Are you coming love?" she asked softly, a touch of hurt in her voice. Her eyes were sorrowful at the thought of pulling away from her mate, but Logan had lived with Barbara long enough to know the pull to find the gifted vampires was very strong and hard to resist for her. Like a moth to a flame. Or metal to a magnet._

_Logan sighed heavily. These newborns had created more. This was very good news. But he still didn't like to be interrupted in the middle of his time with Barbara._

_He leapt up and swaggered toward her. Then with a quickness that took her off guard he came behind her, catching her middle in his arms and burying his face at her neck. "I will follow you wherever you go my love," he whispered as he pressed his lips against her skin._

_Pulling away Logan dressed himself as quickly as he dared, making sure to keep the fabric in one piece. Reaching out with his hand he grasped Barbara's. "After you my love," he said sweetly. And together they took off toward the valley below._


	12. Chapter 11 Gifted

Chapter 11 - Gifted

_David_

I raced up the hill, desperate to distance myself from the valley and its occupants. I hated myself for what had happened. Even if the second woman I had attacked wasn't dead, for the first one there could be no chance for recovery. I had severed her jugular, I knew I had. I didn't remember much from biology or anatomy, but I knew somehow that I had completely killed her chance to live.

A killer. There was no other label for it. I was a coldhearted killer. I had murdered those women because they smelled good. A sensual and provocative scent that had cost them their lives. With an animal ferocity equal to all the horror stories associated with vampires I had stolen their precious lives. And what was worse is I had enjoyed it. I had enjoyed every single drop of their innocent blood that I had tasted, every stuttering beat of their heart. The smell, the taste, and the dark hunt energy all fused together inside of me like the perfect drug. Sweet, slow, and seductive, but powerful enough to be addictive before ever being tasted, this poison was somehow rooted in every fiber of my being; my soul could in nowise have survived the evil of tonight.

I shivered, though the night didn't hold any chill against my skin. With my new senses I could tell the others were still following behind me at a close pace. I had the longest legs and could easily outdistance them, but they were just a short breadth behind me. I still felt a little bad at casting a hypnotic suggestion on everybody again, but I felt certain that they would forgive me once everything was explained.

As if we could truly explain everything anymore. How did we fit into this new world anymore? Were we just part of some new pantheon of science and mythology mixed together in some kind of java pot? What else existed out of what I once believed was folklore? Fairies? Leprechauns? Werewolves? The Loch Ness Monster? Wizards with short little wands and British accents?

I shook my head in dismay, though the motion didn't interrupt my course up the mountain. I remembered an old campsite from a party with some friends, and so I headed off to Twilight Canyon. It seemed rather apropos to herd a bunch of vampires into a place named for its quiet and tranquil trails and shelters against wind and rain.

I stopped just outside the familiar campgrounds. The forest was cleanly scooped for various campsites, the woods neatly hiding and providing privacy from prying eyes. I could see the quaint little stone circles filled with ashes from camping parties, most likely held by a family on an outing up the mountain. The larger circles were built by the people who were so wasted they didn't really care if they caught half the mountain on fire; which some highly intoxicated person had done not but three years ago. I could still see the scarring of that dreadful fire on the mountain trees and ledges, a smoke residue hanging upon some areas like a bad omen.

I locked my muscles in place and took a cautious taste of the area, slowly inhaling the still night air. I could smell the stale scent of alcohol, barbecue chips, hamburgers, charcoal, vinyl fabric, car exhaust, and a myriad of other familiar scents; all turning my nose and stomach in disgust. And there amongst them all was the scent of humans. But the allure wasn't there, the scent seeming faded and stale. I guessed that there hadn't been anybody here in the last five days.

I exhaled in relief at the knowledge that I was alone in this spacious canyon. And I sat down on a rock, contemplating the thousands of questions assailing my mind. Each answer I could find seemed as unlikely as the first, but still I searched. Even the stars, a tranquil appeal to all little children, held no comfort for me. I slid onto a cloven stump, alone in the dark cosmos. For the first time in my life I didn't know anybody who could relate to my situation and offer some kind of silver lining.

So many questions that I couldn't answer. In my life, or rather my old life before this nightmare, I had been good at solving problems and coming up with answers. I jokingly called myself "a problem child." I was the one so many people came to for a pep talk, or to have a shoulder to cry on. I was whatever they needed: counselor, protector, confidant, chaplain, conscience, older brother, best friend, and so many other titles for my friends and family. I was "the problem child" because there were few instances were the person walked away unsatisfied with how our conversation had gone. I had saved as many relationships as I could, though some broke up because it was the best thing. I had assisted some go back to school, and for a few others to just find a new vocation. And, one very dark troublesome night, I had even stopped a suicide of one of my "little sisters."

But now, what could I say? What possibly could I tell the others who were with me? "Yeah it looks bad now but it'll get better." What kind of lie was that? We couldn't resurrect the dead, and I really doubted that any of us would be forgiving ourselves anytime soon.

Especially Jeremy. He was one of the few of us in a relationship when we were turned, since change tends to have a positive undertone to it somewhere. His poor wife. He would never forgive himself for her death so long as he lived. Which would be a very long time with this immortality thing going on.

I heard the others coming upon where I sat, their steps no louder than a feather on a crisp mountain breeze, but I could hear it. I could hear their even breathing and measure steps to keep their bodies perfectly straight and regal in stature. But more than that I swear I could hear the same questions playing in their minds, met by the same silence that my own confused heart offered up in sorrow.

They passed out of the shadows like liquid poured from a pitcher, smooth and expressionless. I could truly appreciate the vamp-appeal that we all exhibited now, myself included. I don't know exactly how it happened, but I had lost unwanted weight in a lot of places, which wasn't much because of my height but enough to feel uncomfortable without a shirt on, and had gained a lot of muscle tone. The others had undergone similar glamour effects as well, slight reshaping of teeth and bone lines, removal of unwanted scars, and the otherworldly persona that emanated from us.

One by one they formed a loose circle, staring at me blankly. As I stood slowly from the stump I had planted myself on I noticed that my thoughts were still focused on Lucy's hypnotic talent. With an almost regretful pang in my mind I forced myself to stop thinking about her voice. As I felt my consciousness pull back, the distance stares lifted in waves.

And in those first few moments so much happened that I didn't know how to react at first. It happened so fast that if I hadn't had my new senses I wouldn't understand it. Bekka hissed violently and leapt away from our small circle, landing in a fierce and protective crouch her eyes staring straight ahead at us. Amanda and Nina began attacking each, snarling and twisting in a terrible feral dance. And Laci, with lightning fast movements, crouched low and sprang at me, pounding into me with the force of a small economy car going about fifty miles an hour.

I was flung to the ground, but powerful defensive instincts were triggered inside of me. Gripping her shoulders with my hands I hefted my foot onto her stomach and launched her away from my body, before springing to my feet in one fluid jump. Within seconds Laci had rolled off of her back where she had landed and was barreling at me with all the strength in her petite frame.

I placed my hands out in front, a peaceful gesture. But Laci took one look at me, her smile cruel and dark, before flying at me again. Almost invisible to the human eye she lashed out at me with her hands curved like claws, snapping her jaws in fury at me.

I howl of rage tore my attention away from Laci's attack to see Nina and Amanda rolling on the ground throwing punches and hissing at each other. Bekka was still rooted to the spot where she had fled to, every muscle in her body taut at the tension unfolding in front of her.

Taking advantage of my momentary lapse in concentration, Laci darted in and sunk her teeth into my forearm which had stayed in place to try and deflect her attack. I shrieked in shock and pain and smacked her full force in the chest, sending her sprawling back several feet.

The pain was unbearable, but it cleared my mind of any other action. Laci was now my enemy, and I was not going to turn my attention away from my enemy again. Laci leapt to her feet, swaggering forward slowly before accelerating into a terrible charge.

I crouched low, my mind strategizing and calculating almost of its own accord. Seconds before she reached me I struck out, my hands grabbing her shoulders. With a quick twist of my shoulders and downward thrust rooted by my stance I smashed Laci into the ground on her back. Then moving just as quickly as she had moments ago, I pinned her body down with my own weight, my hands capturing hers.

An intense throbbing pounded in my head, and I leaned forward eyeing my threat tentatively. Did I truly know this snarling creature beneath me? Or should I just dispatch it now?

A clear voice rang out throughout the near empty woods. "That's enough!" the voice hollered, my muscles responding to the familiar magic in the voice. "Come to your senses."

I felt the beast in my mind return to its cage, tail firmly set between its legs. And around me I felt the others stir back to a more civilized state. But Laci did something that surprised me even more. She started to convulse violently, a mournful noise escaping from her throat.

Jumping off of her I stood a step away, waiting to see the outcome of this almost epileptic fit. But as I watched I realized she was crying, a mournful and tearless cry. Even in sorrow we were cursed. I felt the anger rise inside me at the diabolical irony that would even rob us of tears.

"Laci?" I whispered softly, my thoughts clearer than a frozen lake in January. "Are you okay?"

"I killed her," she moaned, throwing her arm over her eyes; trying to block the reality of her words. "I killed my best friend because she smelled like chocolate and peppermint."

I felt my own heart rip open into a thousand pieces again. She'd been pulled away in the middle of her hunt by our hypnotic call. And she'd been hunting her best friend.

I kneeled down next to her, her dry heaves still rocking her gently on the forest floor. I placed my hand on her arm and whispered slowly, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry!" she practically shrieked, shifting to a sitting position and swatting my arm away with enough strength that it would have broken my hand before. "I'm the one who thought she would understand what had happened to me. Maybe even know a way to fix it. I was the one who thought she smelled really good after her shower. I was the one who, that . . . "

But her tirade didn't last long before Laci collapsed into another crying fit. I laid my hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a brotherly hug. She resisted only for a mere split second before embracing me with all the fierce need for comfort she possessed, burying her face into my shoulder. Even if I had wanted to move I wouldn't have been able to. I rubbed her back soothingly as she worked through her emotions.

Over her shoulder I could see the others slowly experiencing similar meltdowns. Amanda was kneeling on the ground, frozen in place, staring into the shadows at some distant memory. Bekka was distraught, sitting on a fallen tree log, her gaze shifting back and forth between her shaking hands, Delilah's hand on her shoulder and soothing her with words too quick to be really comforting. Nina's feet were slowly digging a trench in the soft mountain soil, her frustration showing in every line of her taut face and every heavy step of her aggravated pacing.

Laci stopped crying into my chest. Pulling back she seemed just the same as she had a moment ago, physically at least. But deep in her eyes I could see the wounds on her psyche, the scars that would never be forgotten even when they healed. "Thanks David," she muttered, standing up and dusting off her khaki capri pants.

I twisted myself off the ground and dusted off before catching her eye. "No problem little sister," I said with a warm smile. Laci tried to reciprocate my gesture, but it was a little forced. "Whatever happens we'll all face it together," I promised solemnly, my hands firmly on her shoulders, forcing her to face me.

"What do you mean?" Bekka asked, looking up with deep sorrow in her eyes. Slowly almost every set of eyes moved over to mine, their pain visible on their faces.

I sighed heavily. "I have a bad feeling about what Barbara and Logan intend for us to do," I said slowly, each word becoming more terrible as I was forced to say it out loud.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked, coming over with Lucy to stand by me and Laci. "What they have planned for us?"

I looked him squarely in the eye. "I mean that it worries me that the first time we see them is right as they're planning our death for all intents and purposes," I said sharply. "And don't you think that of all the people that were at work only the eight of us were chosen to be 'changed' as they called it. Why us? What's so special or important about us that they would take the effort to pull back from the addictive bloodlust and turn us into vampires?"

As I let loose all my thoughts I could see the effect they had on the others. New lines of thought were started and their minds were twisting and writhing like my own trying to find the missing puzzle pieces to connect the bridge between the beginning of the problem and the dreaded solution. Nina had frozen in place, and even Amanda had stirred from her silent trauma to look toward our conversation.

"So why do you think they chose us?" Laci asked, her hands clasped tightly together in stress. "I don't think it has anything to do with physical strength."

"I agree," Nina said, moving over to stand with us her eyes focused and enthused at the distraction for her own dark thoughts. "If they had wanted muscle they would have gone after the unloaders in the backroom."

I nodded my head. "Exactly what I was thinking. So I started thinking that it had nothing to do with our body, something with our mental prowess. But I am at a loss for what in particular they were looking for."

"Like the fact that we can move stuff with our minds?" Bekka asked, her eyes boring holes into the ground at her feet.

In a universal sweep all our eyes were locked onto Bekka. "What did you say?" I asked in disbelief.

Bekka looked up startled at our reactions. "I said that we could move stuff with our minds," she repeated slowly. But as she looked at our incredulous faces she amended by saying, "Or at least I can."

"Can you show us?" Nina asked excited.

"Okay," Bekka said. She stood up and took a deep breath. With a flick of her hand the log she had been sitting on rose off the ground. Hovering about three feet off the ground with a quick jerk from Bekka's hand it flew through the air to land a good twenty feet from where it had previously been suspended.

I was in complete shock. I had thought that Delilah's and Lucy's new quirky abilities had been odd, but Bekka's was straight out of a comic book. Telekinesis? Real telekinesis. If I hadn't just witnessed it first hand I wouldn't believe it. And judging by the others' faces I wasn't the only one struggling to believe their own eyes.

"Why is everyone still staring at me?" Bekka asked, shifting her shoulders uncomfortably.

I recovered the quickest. "Because none of the rest of us can do it," I said. "Delilah can see heartstrings of emotion and follow them to find us. Lucy has a hypnotic suggestion voice. And now you're a telekinetic." I stopped to look at everybody else. "I think all of us may have some kind of neat trick that we can do."

"That's cool," Nina said. "But how do we find out?"

I was stumped. "I don't know," I admitted, looking at Delilah and Lucy for suggestions.

"Well," Lucy said, picking up on my silent request. "I discovered my thing while I was out, um, you know" she finished uncomfortably.

"That's a start," I said. "I know the memories aren't pleasant, but think back to when you were hunting and try to remember if something stood out as odd to you."

I stepped back and replayed my own memories, searching for anything that seemed out of place. But nothing came up. No extra senses, no hidden revelations, nothing other than the terrible thirst.

"I froze everybody," Amanda whispered, drawing everybody's attention over to her. She stood up, and ghosted over. "I had gone home to my apartment and my roommate was having a 'sleepover' with a few other girls and their boyfriends. When they saw me they tried to run but I seemed to be able to, I don't know, paralyze them or something."

"Do you think you could do it again?" I asked her, hating myself for the strategy I was planning in the back of my mind with the bait I threw to her.

She shrugged her shoulders shyly. "I don't know," she sighed, looking down as if ashamed.

Without waiting for any more thought I growled in my throat and sprinted toward her, sliding right between the statuesque members of our little circle. With a few quick strides I had eliminated over half the distance before I felt my body completely stall. I stood perched precariously on one foot the other lifted out behind me. I must have looked absolutely ridiculous.

Nina moved over to see my stance, a low whistle escaping her lips. I could only hear her approach though. My lungs, my eyes, my fingers, everything was frozen in place. And with my eyes stuck with their focus on Amanda I could see the look of concentration on her face. She didn't blink or even flinch, and neither did my body.

Amanda blinked and shook her head and I felt control over my body return. "I'm sorry," I said, looking her straight in the eye. "I figured the best way to trigger it would be to startle you with an attack."

Amanda smiled, genuine and amused. "I forgive you," she said, her good humor restored.

"But what about the rest of us?" Jeremy asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"It seemed like nobody could see me as I walked through my friend's house," Nina said energetically. "I think I might actually have been invisible."

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Go on," I said. "Be serious. It was difficult enough for us to believe that Bekka's become a telekinetic. But you honestly expect us to swallow that you're the Invisible Woman?"

She turned to me with a smile. "Maybe not as cliché as all that; but yeah," she said. "Watch."

And with a blink of her eyes she disappeared completely from sight. But what was more was I couldn't hear her breathing, smell her, or even see where her footprints would be in the leaves on the ground. Reaching out tentatively I groped at the air where she had just been. My hand found something, but I couldn't feel it. It was like touching a hard air without surface. Weird and completely Sci-Fi.

And then in an instant Nina was back in view. I quickly moved my hand away from her chest and looked away embarrassed. I hadn't meant to be fresh with Nina. Just like Laci I thought of her as a little sister.

"That was interesting," Nina said, a smile pointed at my direction.

We all laughed at her joke. "Okay," I said throwing my arm around her in a hug. "I believe you now."

"What about you?" Laci asked. "I didn't have anything special like the others happen while I was hunting." She choked ever so slightly on the last word, the memory still fresh on her mind.

I took a step away to think, a natural reaction for me. I always tried to distance myself a little from the problem so I could fully see what needed to be done and form a plan to get it to done.

"I don't know," I admitted, feeling a little disappointed. Since being a kid I'd always wanted superpowers. I mean what kid doesn't wish at some time that they could fly through the sky and smash through walls like Superman? Or have a power ring like the Green Lantern that can do whatever they think of? Or just be super fast like the Flash? But now that I was supposed to have some new power I was surprised to find out how much I wasn't really prepared for the responsibility that came with it.

"Oh that's easy," Jeremy said with not a small amount of contempt in his voice. "He's been mimicking Delilah and Lucy all night."

"So what are you suggesting?" Nina asked ignoring the snide remark and focusing on the facts, which was something very cool about Nina. "That he's Rogue?"

I laughed in spite of myself and turned back to everybody. "Maybe not exactly," I said, thinking over what Jeremy had pointed out. "But similar. When Lucy and I called out to you guys with her voice I focused on her personality, her soul if you will and I was able to do the voice too. But I was also able to focus on Delilah and see the heartstrings that she sees. I wonder." My thoughts trailed off as I had a sudden brain spark. Was my gift directly associated with the gifts around me?

Stretching out with my consciousness I focused on the others around me, surprised by what I could feel. It was a strange musical symphony, each pulse of power like a style of music and instrument's voice harmonizing miraculously with other styles in my head. In one moment I could hear a trio of cellos, soft and flowing like the late Baroque style of music meeting a set of ocean waves. And then, like flipping a channel on the television, I was could feel a piano, simple and clear with a more Romantic flare.

I gasped at the beauty of it. "What is it?" Lucy asked. "What?"

I was at a loss for words. "Its so beautiful," I muttered stupidly. "I can 'hear' so many different kinds of music in my head. It must be what the angels hear when they listen to earth." I shook my head to regain my center. "Give me a minute to work through it."

Everybody moved forward a step or two, but remained quiet, their rapt attention on my face. As I listened closely to the heavenly sphere I was acutely aware that each different melody that I listened to was emanating from one of my friends standing by me.

I turned to look at Bekka, pushing through the symphony of power, searching for her melody line. I found it high in the octaves, a lively duet between a piccolo and flute, staccato notes filling the air between the gentle trills up the scale. And as I focused on the melody line I felt the music slip inside me and like a mute button I couldn't hear the other music at all, only the wind duet playing softly in the back of my mind. And somehow I felt closer to Bekka though all this had taken only a few seconds of time and neither one of us had even flinched.

With a grand sweep of my hands as though I was conducting a grand symphony orchestra I focused the music flowing through my body and channeled it out. And slowly, inch by inch I lifted all my comrades off the ground, their bare feet slouching down in a relaxed motion.

"Awesome!" Nina exclaimed, flipping lightly in midair.

A violent thunderclap overhead rattled my concentration, and feeling an extra strong surge of power I felt compelled to answer I set everybody back down and released the melody that I had drunk in. And as I stretched out again with my new hypersensitive mind I felt a huge change in the cello trio. One cello was sweeping in grand strokes down the scale, while one of its companions plucked and twanged all over the scales. But it was the third cello that held my interest as the violent strikes were perfectly timed with the lightning and thunder of a powerful monsoon overhead.

I followed the twisting melodies, searching through the sea of music in my mind to its roots, Jeremy. I focused on him, listening and drinking in the music again. And the new feeling of power arched in the nerve endings of my body. "Jeremy," I whispered in shock. "You're Storm, or at least like her."

"What?" Jeremy asked, as a cold rain burst from the clouds with another clap of thunder.

I focused the surging energy in my body and felt the tension and sorrow connected to the dark storm overhead. With a push of my own calmer emotions the clouds parted ever so slightly and a single beam of moonlight broke into our campsite. "You were the one who called up that storm," I said again. "You have cool powers too."

Jeremy's confused face slowly grew into a smug grin and I could feel him begin to experiment with the emotional connection between him and the elements. And once again I released the music in me, though it had changed once again to something much different.

"What about me?" Laci asked quietly, a hint of fear in her throat. "Logan followed me because I ran. I may not even supposed to be here."

I turned to her and held a finger to my lips, sending out my tendrils again, searching for the music around Laci. But to my surprise I couldn't find it, not a single instrument or musical style that I could latch onto. But she wasn't mute either. It was like a low electric humming, something like a stage stereo used at a rock concert.

Focusing on this new sound I reached out and pulled the sound to me, but I was unprepared for the reaction that assaulted me. All the music around me was suddenly a million times louder and I gasped and hit my knees, clasping my hands to my ears in a futile attempt to mute some of the noise in my head. And within seconds everyone was around me, eyes anxious and worried about me, Laci's strongest as she knelt directly in front of me.

I held up my hand and took a breath to steady myself and released what I was hearing. "I'm okay," I muttered, the tension in my mind thick in my voice. "I just wasn't prepared for Laci's gift."

"I'm sorry," she muttered, her voice cracking slightly with pain. Her hands fluttered up to mine, trying to soothe me with panicked movements. I took her hands in mine and pushed them down away from my face, still holding to my nervous anchor, breathing slowly to push away the noise bombarding my mind.

"Its okay. Really," I said as she gave me a dubious look. "It was just unexpected. Its like you were an amp for everybody's music and all of a sudden it was too much for me to take."

"So I can amplify gifts?" Laci summed up. Her eyes slid out of focus with imagination of her potential. "That's cool," she said with a cocky nod of her head.

And in that moment I knew why we had been created. "We're weapons," I stammered. I looked up to see confusion playing on a few of the others' faces, but Amanda and Nina were right with me.

"That makes sense," Nina said guardedly, Amanda nodding her head in agreement.

"So you've figured it out young ones," Barbara's familiar voice called behind me.

I leapt to my feet and felt Jeremy step up to stand by me again. It had been almost a little odd the first time we had stood united as a team, protecting the women from the vampires, but now it felt like a common cause between brothers. "So its true," I said, no hint of a question in my mind or voice.

"Of course its true," Logan said as he and Barbara leapt agilely from an overhanging rock point and landing about ten feet from our small circle. "We would have told you the truth anyway. Why lie about why we created you? Lies create bad relationships and we hope to have long relationships with you neophytes."

I felt a surge of anger rise up in me and Jeremy and in that moment I latched onto his cello concerto's rising tempo and focused on the clouds overhead. With a violent push of my mind I took over the cello I knew was the lightning, running the bow as long and pointedly as I could. With a sudden burst of light, two bolts of lightning arched to strike the ground directly in front of Logan, he having pushed Barbara back a few steps.

"Impressive control," Logan said, sliding gracefully into a crouch. "But power isn't enough in a fight."

"Logan," Barbara shouted. Logan stepped back to her side, his body perfectly straight again, but I could still see the tension in his shoulders and his eyes. He was more dangerous than I had thought before. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder and he relaxed at her touch.

Barbara turned back to face us. "You young ones are just full of surprises," she said a smile wide on her face. "Given one night with your new lives and you've already created newer vampires with power, and begun mastering your own abilities. I'm excited to see it, I truly am very proud of you my children."

"Children?" Bekka spat furiously. "Some parents you are! Ripping us from our lives like kidnappers and thieves and changing us into killers and freaks. 'Thank you mommy dearest!'"

Logan growled low in his throat, but Barbara continued to smile at Bekka's anger. "You feel guilty about your first hunt?" she said in a placating tone. "You truly are unique among our kind. We are vampires. We take blood whenever we want to. Humans are nothing more than food for the superior creatures."

"You talk an awful lot like a Nazi," Amanda countered.

Barbara's smile faltered for a moment. "It doesn't matter what you think," she said slowly, her voice morphing into a cold heartless warning. "Logan and I created you, your lives and powers are ours."

"And what if we don't like it?" Delilah asked, her voice teetering on confidence and fear.

Logan smiled wickedly, his teeth flashing menacing in the flash of lightning behind us. "Then I end your new life," he said with no trace of concern in his voice.

I stretched my senses toward them, searching out their gifts. An almost warlike march rose to meet the sweeping symphony around me. From Logan I felt two sets of drums, one large kettle mixed in with the smaller bass drums against the sharp tenor raps keeping a steady roll. It was a warm-up for a high school drum line, with malice and cruelty the theme.

But Barbara was curious in her music. A quintet of instruments playing without melody confused me. A clarinet, French horn, and harpsichord exchanged the melody line between them to the accompaniment of a set of Spanish guitars. It was contemporary in its composition, yet the traditional rules of Classical concertos.

It was the power that scared me the most. Each of them was juiced for lack of a better term. Juiced and trained on how to use their gift. They put us at a major disadvantage. And to add trouble to that list I couldn't read what their gift was. I knew I could tap into it, but without knowing what to do or how to control it, it was pointless to try to resist them with their own gifts.

I sighed heavily. "Very well," I said, feeling everybody turn to look at me. "It seems we have no choice but to do what you want us to. It definitely beats the alternative."

Barbara's smile grew wide and genial again, but Logan remained poised for an assault on our little ragtag group. "Now that the pleasantries are over," Barbara said warmly. "Did you have any questions we could answer tonight?"

I felt the same question floating in the waves of tension around all of us. "Why did you pick us?" Jeremy asked, his voice tense with stress.

Barbara cocked her head to the side a look of slight confusion on her face. "I thought you had already realized that we wanted us as weapons," she said. "I don't understand."

"I think he means for what purpose do you need us?" I said carefully.

Logan relaxed by Barbara's side as she ghosted forward to stand only a few feet directly ahead of us. Drawing in a deep dramatic breath, Barbara chose her words very carefully. "Logan and I are something akin to royalty in our world, and someone has taken our land from us. Our only way to get it back is to take it by force. That's where this little army comes in handy."

"You expect us to take on an army of vampires?" Laci exclaimed.

"Our size of an army is not as big as you might think," Logan said with a wry smile. "They probably won't have more than twenty to thirty at their command."

"That still puts us very outnumbered," I muttered.

"But they won't have your gifts," Barbara quipped. "With our powers we'll crush and burn them before they'll know what hit them." The bloodlust was so strong in her eye that I shifted backward a pace without even thinking about it. This vampire was insane, and her mate had to be just as crazy as she was. But with their experience and age they could waste us if we try to fight them.

"I still say we should have more vampires with us," I said coolly, playing for time.

Logan and Barbara shared a meaningful look and I froze in response. I had just said the wrong thing. I had doomed more people to live this eternal hell of blood and war. What was wrong with me? I would never learn to think before I spoke. Even in this new life I still didn't recognize when to shut up and leave well enough alone.

"Its funny you should mention that," Barbara said with a dry laugh. "You young ones actually already recruited more vampires to our cause."

I felt the world spin around me. We had created vampires? When? How?

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy hissed through his teeth. "When did any of us take the time to kill somebody and bring them back?"

Logan and Barbara laughed heartily. "Just like spiders and snakes we are venomous," Logan said with a malicious glint to his eye. "Given enough time in the body our venom will change a regular human into a vampire."

I was just so stunned I couldn't remember how to breathe. So who among us had exhibited enough bad luck to not kill their victim? Who was now one of the damned?

"Who is it?" Nina whispered, her voice intense and curious in the sharp stillness of the night.

"Come with us," Logan said, taking Barbara's hand.

With a quick spin they were gone, all of us hot on their heels. They ran gracefully over the top of the mountain, the storm growing in intensity as we grew more nervous with every passing second.

They stopped in front of a dark cave, though I could still easily see inside. A sweet aroma filled the air thickly as we followed the lithe steps of our creators into the open maw. And there, laying serenely on the floor of the cage were five bodies.

"Erica!" Jeremy yelled rushing forward to place his hand on the forehead of his wife. He lay his head on her chest, muttering quickly under his breath so fast that all I could make out were the words "I'm sorry."

I felt Delilah stiffen beside me. "Its the two lovers," she exhaled, a note of sorrow rich in her voice.

I turned to look at her, staring at a man and woman nestled next to each other in a cozy corner. I turned to look at the other two bodies and gasped in shock. They were the two women I had encountered, the rich scent even now teasing my senses.

I felt a crushing blackness fill my heart. I had created the last two vampires. Jeremy and his wife would now be able to live together forever, as would this couple, provided we survive the coming war. But these two ladies had no one to spend the rest of eternity with.

And in that moment I made up my mind. If it took me the rest of my life I would make sure that these two women, and the rest of my friends would live to enjoy this new life. This would be my purpose in this new life, to give them a gift of happiness.

My penance for hell.

_The storm on the mountain faded quickly into a quiet night. One by one the powerful new coven left the cave to enjoy the new night. David, Nina, and Laci had gone off to play with their new found powers. Delilah, Bekka, and Lucy were talking in a small circle; each comforting the other. Amanda sat at the edge of the cave looking down into the valley, her thoughts distant from the lights and sounds below._

_And inside the cave Jeremy sat vigil with his wife, listening to the dreadful march of her heart to its final beat. He could almost see his venom coursing through her body and changing her into a vampire like him. And inside he felt torn; one half of him happy to have his wife, the other worried about what she would say when she woke up. And those thoughts, those two warring sides, and the beats of weakening hearts were the only sounds in that cave._

_Every now and again his wife would scream out and writhe on the floor in pain, clutching his hand for support. But the only words of comfort in the dark corner of the mountain were, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_


	13. Chapter 12 Butterfly

Chapter 12 - Butterfly

_Erica_

I don't know remember how long I was in pain. It ravaged through my body, making it very difficult to form coherent thoughts that didn't focus on the pain. The only thing other than the pain that I could focus strongly enough on was Jeremy, my husband.

I had foolishly thought I was dreaming that night he came back to me. It had been my most miserable day, every hour stretching endlessly and prolonging my torture. All the family and friends that I could handle, and more than I could handle at times, tried to comfort me. But in the end it didn't really matter much that "Jeremy is in a better place" or "He will be watching over you" because he wasn't with me in person anymore.

I had never really realized how many things I would miss with Jeremy until I faced the fact that I wouldn't be able to do them ever again. Sitting at dinner and making faces at each other's cooking. Going to movies and pointing out actors and actresses that we thought were hot. Seeing Broadway and college community theatre performances together. Quiet nights at home, our feet propped up on each other and reading an intense book.

And then the things that we dreamed of doing but never would have the chance to do now. Midnight strolls in Paris. A live bull fight in Barcelona. Hiking the Great Wall of China. Settling down and raising a small family of three or four kids. Finishing college. Owning our own home.

Even the small details of the way his hair curled or how he pouted when he didn't get his way would make me miss him so much more. Everything in my house reminded me of him. His clothes in the closet. The picture on the wall over the TV of our wedding day.

Nothing seemed to be able to help me deal with the grief that was my life. I didn't even have a body to bury for him. Burning to death in a fire, and all I get from his corporation superiors from his job is "We are deeply sorrow for you in this tragic hour. We cannot replace the life you have lost. However we will try to assist you in compensation as much as possible" blah, blah, blah. It basically felt like a slap in the face and pouring salt on an open wound. Jeremy was worth more to me than all the money you idiots could throw at me.

They never saw the kind of man that I saw. It was always to demand more work for less pay from his bosses. Cut down on costs and still get the jobs done required. If we hadn't needed his income so badly I would have made him quit, because seeing him come home exhausted every night was not worth the measly little paycheck he scraped out of their snotty hands.

Of course he had made friends there that did try to make it easier to work. But even the best of friends can't help once the store breaks into complete chaos.

I suppose I really couldn't help but focus on pain in that eternity of darkness. I went from pain to pain, the emotions of my mind fueling the fires raging through my broken body. There was no relief in this burning, my very essence set ablaze in dark flames.

Only one thing made it bearable, Jeremy. As I recalled his face and my love for him I found a kind of solace in his memory. Even though I knew he was gone from me forever, I could hold him and love him all the same in my mind. Push forward into the future and imagine what would have been.

As the hours of eternity passed I became aware of other feelings around me. I could hear, even think around the pain. I reached out with these new sensations, exploring my surroundings. I could hear little movement around me. A twittering of birds in the distance, a light breeze of air that swirled just nearby me, and a fluttery patter of miniature feet a little far away that was blocked and funneled a little somehow. It amazed me that I could analyze all this with my eyes still closed.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking in the darkness around me. It looked like I was in some kind of a cave, the sloping ceiling stretching wider as I flicked my eyes to the side of the walls. I breathed in slowly and gasped in shock. The wave of sensation in my nose was completely indescribable. The musty ground where I knew I was lying contrasting with the crisp mountain air drifting by. And in the breeze, a sweet and familiar scent.

A host of flavors and smells was broken in assembly by the arrival of a new sound. A deep breathing, anxious and worried with rapidity. I could almost feel the pain of the breather as I imagined them sitting in this dark cave, probably even suffering the same pain I was.

My heart rate exploded, choking my thoughts. My body reacted violently, flailing aimlessly against the hard cave floor beneath my back.

Then quick as a wink I felt pressure in my left hand. I twisted my head slightly and my eyes found Jeremy's. "Erica," he whispered, his voice smoother than velvet and warmer than a ray of sunshine in a barren winter forest. "It'll be over soon."

I couldn't find the strength to answer him. I clamped my eyes closed as pain fluttered across my mind again, matching perfectly the searing flames that were assailing my heart. It was amazing to me that I could still feel after all this pain in my nerve receptors. I expected to have been paralyzed by now.

"Look at me Erica," Jeremy commanded softly.

I opened my eyes slowly, fighting the impulse to ignore his words and succumb to the pain in my breast. And in that moment when his eyes locked with mine I felt stronger. A release of the pressure on my mind that allowed me to focus on controlling the ache in my racing heart.

Jeremy squeezed my hand in comforting gesture, his eyes tense with stress. "David," he whispered. "It's time."

It was almost ironic enough for me to laugh at that moment. It sounded like I was having a baby and that Jeremy was telling the doctor something they would have already known. It would have certainly explained why I was in such pain and why Jeremy was so concerned. Not all women survived the birth of the children and Jeremy would have a hard time enjoying the baby without me. I would have had a hard time.

I had a hard time without him.

I screamed out as a new pain pierced my very soul. It was so intense and focused, as if several heated acupuncture needles were being repeatedly stabbed and removed in the confines of my brain. Every little detail of the cave that I could see was suddenly blurred with vivid images. Alien memories of the night Jeremy came back to me.

But it was so odd seeing the memories as I did.

I could still feel the raw emotions that had lead to our heated need for each other, but the visual angles seemed wrong. I was looking at myself and feeling a whole different set of emotions. A lust for my own body that was completely absurd to any self-respecting woman of my age. And then to have it doubled, tripled even, with an unknown need for carnage.

I was so completely overwhelmed by the feelings that I felt my body scream in unexplainable rage and anger. I could tell as the images cleared slightly that I had startled Jeremy. But he didn't flinch away from me. In fact it seemed that he was hovering even closer to me.

And in that moment all the pain in my body collapsed into my heart in one fell swoop. The shock was enormous and I screamed again, my voice finding octaves for the agony in my mind that should not have been possible. And the intense burning shifted, like a desert storm blowing toward an oasis and settled into my throat.

The silence from the cave was frightening. The absence of a beating heart in the cave scared me beyond anything I had thought could have. My heart was all I had left. I had always believed an old wives tale that all emotions start from the heart. And I couldn't live without my heart. It was one of the few places were I had been protected.

I had not often let people into my heart. I had pushed and protected myself from others as much as I could. I just couldn't let myself be hurt or disappointed in people. So I never offered them my heart.

But there had always been a few that held a special place in my heart. The members of a socially elite club that included my parents, a couple of best friends. And then Jeremy. It was ironic at first that I had placed an even bigger wall around my heart when I'd met him. And yet it seemed as though he walked right through it with a key I had never had to give him. He just fit so perfectly into my life that I don't really remember ever not loving him.

And when I thought he had died I cried. My heart was broken, the last and most important guest had left and taken a piece of my heart with him. A piece I thought I would never see again.

But Jeremy was still there, his hand squeezing mine affectionately, warmly. "Erica?" he whispered softly.

I hesitated, unsure if I was in some terrible nightmare. His eyes were still that fiery red that had unsettled me before, but I was scared by them now. I was scared by the emotion behind them. Why was he so worried about me? And how did I get in a cave for that matter? What part of this mystery was I missing?

I inhaled slowly. The same scents were there as before, and the rich sweet smell of Jeremy filled my mind with thoughts of daisies and sunshine with a hint of sage. "Jeremy?" I asked, my voice chiming like a delicate angel on a Christmas tree.

"Erica," he exclaimed in relief, his face relaxing and smiling easily. It made him look so much more boyish and carefree.

I pushed myself off the floor, my body responding amazingly fast to my thoughts. I was indeed in a dark cave, but I could see details surprisingly well. Every groove, nook, and cranny, in the cave was as light to my eyes as though an overhead light in an interrogation room was lit. I could practically trace the lines I saw from here they were so sharp and clear.

But the cave beauty wasn't the only thing I saw with my new eyes. Jeremy was also suddenly so much more handsome than I remembered. It was as if Master Da Vinci sat down with Steven Spielberg and remade my husband. His body was even more enticing than I had thought before, light muscles sculpting his chest and arms with delicate finesse. The contours of his face had a graceful sharpness to them that gave him an old romantic quality that had never before been in his baby face.

He was otherworldly and still organic enough to belong to this planet. He was just too beautiful for the lack of another word. I was never very good with my words, but beautiful was the only word I could use that came even close to justifying the staggering view of my husband.

"Erica?" Jeremy asked, drawing my attention back into focus on his eyes. It was just an odd habit I had since growing up to look people directly in the eyes when they talk to me. It felt right somehow. "You okay?"

I checked myself quickly and found that I was okay. More than okay. I felt like I could run a marathon without even breaking a sweat there was such a current of fresh energy in my limbs. But more than that I saw that my body was not the same as I remembered it.

I mean I knew I was short, but I had also been a little overweight. Society would have deemed me obese, but I didn't like the way it made me seem. I always felt that the truly obese people were the ones would couldn't even walk around for five minutes without needing a rest, and Jeremy and I took long walks around town that lasted for half an hour at a time. I was not obese in the slightest.

But just the same, my excess weight seemed to have melted off. It was like I was more proportioned. Not super model skinny, but all the same more lithe in my build. I also saw that my skin had become the same kind of ghostly alabaster as Jeremy's.

"What's happened to me?" I asked Jeremy, still finding a part of myself mesmerized by the new airy sound of my voice.

He must have misunderstood my meaning because Jeremy became very hurt by my question. "Well," he stammered, looking for his words carefully. "Do you remember that night you thought you were dreaming and that I was dead?"

I nodded my head dumbly. How could I forget that night?

"And you remember I bit you?" Jeremy asked, his front teeth pushing on his lower lip nervously.

I nodded again, tilting my head slightly in a questioning glance.

"Well, um, there's no easy way to put this," Jeremy fumbled. "So here goes. I kind of turned you into a vampire."

I was so in shock that I just froze where I was. A vampire? Me? Seriously? How was that even possible?

"Jeremy?" a voice asked from the cave entrance.

I flicked my attention over toward the sound of the voice and was once again stunned. A small group of angelic personages stood looking at us. The male was taller than the women around him, but they all were captivating to look at. Their glory seemed to demand a curtsy or other such show of respect generally reserved for noble characters.

"Everything okay?" the male asked, his voice matching the one I heard earlier.

Jeremy studied my face for a moment. "Yeah David," he said slowly. "We're okay."

"Okay then," David said, his voice filled with concern as were his eyes. "We'll be just outside if you need us. The others are already awake. She's the last."

The others ghosted out after David as he stepped with an unusual grace into the daylight outside. I couldn't help but be awestruck as I watched the women that were with him leave. They were heartbreakingly beautiful. Each one had the air of a forgotten pagan goddess, and yet there was the semblance of a poetic journey of aging beauty. Even I could tell that a few of them were older than the others.

"Jeremy," I whispered, afraid to break the moment of their departure, "What's going on?"

Jeremy's face twitched with nervousness. It was something that had amused me often about him. It made him so easy to read, he could never lie to me.

"It's probably be easier for you to see for yourself," Jeremy said. In one quick movement that I almost missed he was standing straight and tall like a knight from a crusade, his hand stretched out to help me off the floor.

I grasped his hand and felt an unusual flow of muscle activity as I hauled myself to my feet. It was like moving liquid, smooth and effortless. I just thought of the movement and my body moved quick and sharp, executing the movements in perfect momentum.

I looked down at my body, searching for the mechanical device that made it possible, but there was nothing. Nothing but my own body in Jeremy's pajamas that I had gone to bed in. And as I took in my attire I noticed Jeremy's. He was still dressed in exactly what he had been wearing the morning of the fire. Well, everything except for his shoes and socks.

But I noticed that my bare feet didn't feel out of place on this granite surface. I balanced perfectly on the uneven ground, and I might as well have been standing on a well watered lawn. It was so soft and natural.

Jeremy pulled slightly on my hand and together we walked toward the light at the end of the cave. Right before we emerged into the sunlight he stopped and turned to face me for a moment, indecision written all over his face.

"I need to show you something," he said, looking deeply into my eyes.

Slowly, he let go of my hand and moved away. He turned to face me directly and stepped backward into the sunlight.

I gasped. As the sunlight struck his body I was struck with a kind of grandeur I had never known before visiting the Grand Canyon or Mount Rushmore. But standing in an otherworldly glory was Jeremy. His skin had erupted into a dazzling scene of crystal fireworks. Every inch of his exposed flesh cast a glittering shine, the world around him becoming boring and mundane compared to his beauty.

Silently Jeremy held his hand out for me, an open invitation for me to join him. I took a slow breath to steady my nerves, and pushed forward.

As my hand slid into the sunlight my skin began to glisten with the same glorious dew that flared on Jeremy's skin. My hand froze just inches away from his, the marvel distracting me from my goal. But he waited patiently as I rolled my hand about in the light before seeing his hand again and grasping it.

With a gentle tug he pulled me completely from the shadow into the light. I couldn't help but stand in stunned awe at the world around me. The sky and clouds were beyond brilliant. The forest around me was vivid and compelling with the organic browns and greens. It was like I had never seen before and had just been given my sight. I couldn't take it all in fast enough, though my head and eyes darted about so quickly you might have thought I had lost my mind or something.

"Erica?" Jeremy asked gently.

"Its so, wow," I stammered, lost for words.

A soft chuckle made me spin around and hunch protectively. I low hiss escaped my lips as well. And this all happened so quickly I didn't even think it before it was done. It was as though some invisible defense had been triggered.

David stood with a light smile on his face. His hands were open in front of him in a show of nonviolence, but his eyes were guarded and watchful behind his smile. "We all experienced a little disorientation as we found our surroundings again," he said slowly.

I slowly rose out of my crouch, his voice strong and melodic like a mountain stream cutting down a trail. "Sorry about that," I whispered, looking down in my embarrassment.

"Not at all young one," David said, waving off my behavior lightly. "But its time to gather together and explain everything with the other newborns."

"Newborns?" I asked, turning to Jeremy with a strong look of confusion on my face.

"The other vampires," he said slowly, taking my hand in a comforting gesture.

I let that sink in as Jeremy and I followed David over the grassy rock. My new senses didn't miss a detail as we walked in silence. I could practically pinpoint small animals I heard around me, say which flowers were in bloom, and even tell you the exact temperature if I tried hard enough.

But as I walked I also felt a different layer of energy floating around me. It was almost like being in a small rowboat afloat on the moving ocean. I could feel a strong tide in the water, but it was almost like two opposing tides drawing at my attention. One was calm and serene, like a perfect postcard snapshot. Then the other tide was brisk, choppy almost, the movements coming in short jerky spurts that were too erratic to keep focus on for too long.

I didn't have long to explore this new pool though. Within the few minutes I had to search we had come upon an apparent meeting place. Several other radiant creatures stood in a loose semicircle. Though they had been discussing something that I hadn't paid attention to, the silence that hit me was deafening as soon as we were in sight from an overhanging ledge.

Jeremy and I stopped at one hole of the circle while David pressed on over to the hole on the opposite side. With a quick spin on his heel he was facing everybody. His eyes were serious, as though he were addressing soldiers or warriors going into battle instead of a small group of people gathered.

"Welcome young ones," he began, his voice deep and authoritative. "My name is David. I'm sure you have many questions, and now that you are all awake I believe its time to answer the questions."

"Are we dead?" a tinkling voice asked timidly.

I turned to see the owner of a voice was a fair beauty, around my age. She had dark black hair that fell haphazardly around her shoulders, framing her concerned face delicately. She clung to the man directly to her left. He was tall and well sculpted, his bare torso displaying rows of muscle across his chest and stomach. They were both dressed sparsely as though they had been woken from bed too early.

David turned to face her, his expression softening. "Yes," he said gently. "For all intents and purposes you are dead. You are a vampire now. Gifted with strength, endless energy, heightened senses, and" David paused for a moment as he studied her "a psychic gift all your own."

"How were we changed?" a female with frost white hair and a hard lean body asked.

"You five newborns were changed by members of our small group here," David said slowly, his expression guarded as he answered. "The original eight of us were changed by either Barbara or Logan."

"Yes," the female continued haughtily, "But how? What specifically happened? Because I remember you attacking me and now I'm a vampire. What did you do to me?"

David face grew in sadness as she stared at him with daggers. "I'm sorry young one," he said. With a deep sigh he continued. "All of us were attacked and bitten by a vampire. But by pulling away from the intended victim, the vampire left a small bit of their venom inside the blood. With time the venom healed the body and changed you into a vampire."

"So you're to blame for me and Teresa being turned into vampires, right?" the female asked.

"Sherilyn," the female next to her chided softly. I could only assume that it must have been Teresa.

She was just as lovely as the next. Her light caramel skin glinted softly in the sunlight, her auburn hair cascading around her pleasant face and sharp eyes to give her a sense of grace. Sherilyn beside her, was as pale as death as the rest of us, but somehow it seemed to suit her; almost as though she was meant for this life. Her features were angular, though not quite as sharp as Teresa's. They might have been sisters, I thought idly.

"No," Sherilyn said hotly, shrugging off Teresa's hand on her shoulder. "He changed us into vampires and I want him to admit it."

David stood silent for a moment, searching Sherilyn's eyes. After a moment he dropped his head and whispered quietly. His words were soft, but with my new hearing it was as though he was standing right next to me and speaking in a regular voice. "I am more sorry than you will ever know for the life I stole from you. I am sorry for the pain that you went through when you were changed. I am sorry for the danger I have put you in with this new life. I am so sorry for everything."

He looked up at her when he was done, his expression so full of pain and depression it made me want to cry. Sherilyn stood quietly for a moment, her expression guarded and unreadable. With a swift jerk of movements she grabbed David by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"I forgive you," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered, returning her hug with fierce strength.

Sherilyn stepped back with a short sigh and seemed to have completely gotten over any anger or hostility she might have been feeling. Teresa gave her a quick glance up and down and with a small smile turned back to David.

"What danger did you mean?" asked the other male in our group.

"Ah yes," David said somberly, turning his attention to the speaker. "We have all been changed to serve as a small army for our creators. You five newborns have been added to our number."

"An army for what?" the man asked quickly, his eyes focusing acutely on David's face.

"For maintaining control over blood territory," David replied.

"I see," the male said, his gaze flicking downward and his thoughts running away from his surroundings.

"You said something about a psychic gift," the woman on his arm said. "What did you mean?"

David turned to her and smiled warmly. "Each of us when we were changed earned a new psychic gift that is unique to us," he said. "But rather than take my word for it, why don't the rest of us introduce ourselves and our powers. We need to learn to trust each other anyway if we're going to be fighting side by side."

David turned to the female directly to his right and invited her to go on with an open handed gesture. She had long hair with purple highlights, sturdy and strong in her build. She took a deep breath to steady herself and then within the blink of an eye she disappeared.

I heard the others gasp in unison with me, though the original eight didn't even flinch. Nothing was left of her. No footprints, no smell, not a sound to give away there was somebody standing there.

David reached out his hand. It almost seemed as though it was just hanging in midair until the woman reappeared, her shoulder underneath his hand.

And the display continued through the ranks. Demonstrations of telekinesis, persuasion, weather manipulation, and paralysis wowed us all. Then came descriptions of emotional tracking, power boosts, and a psychic mimicry. They're gifts made them the X-Men merged with GI Joe.

"And now to find out your gifts young ones," David said turning to the others.

"What makes you think that they have gifts?" a blonde haired woman asked quietly.

David shrugged his shoulders undeterred. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to test," he said.

David turned to focus on the female clutching the male's arm first. "Just relax and I will try to probe through and see if I can identify it," he said soothingly.

"I will be first," the male said sternly.

David studied him quietly for a moment before nodding his head. As David gazed into his face I began to look inward, searching for a glimmer of my own gift.

But nothing really struck me as anything that hadn't already been explained. I could feel the raw strength in my body, the crushing power that made me feel like I could rip trees up by their roots and pound through this mountain in less than a day if I wanted to.

"You have a gift of presence Lane," David said slowly, searching for the right word. I was immediately brought back to the situation at hand as soon as he had spoken.

The woman at his arm stared at David with wide eyes. "How did you know his name?" she stammered.

"The same way I know yours Nicole," David said warmly. "Your husband will be able to tell us things about others simply by being around them. His gift allows him to glean information like a sponge, such as a name, gift, and possibly even what they're planning to do."

"And my gift?" Nicole asked, slowly gaining confidence in her voice.

As David moved down the line I stretched out my senses to test them as well. Maybe I had some kind of sensing gift like David, Lane, and Delilah had.

I felt along my senses, searching each one for any kind of heightened expanse. But nothing struck me as unusual. All my physical senses were intensely accurate. My emotional status was fairly normal considering the blows that I had taken within the last week.

But as I began filtering into my mental state I found there was much more going on in my mind than I had been taking notice of. I had been acutely aware of all the noises and smells that were flowing in and out of my body, but only a small part of my body had been paying attention to that. But my thoughts seemed to be buffeted by a broad range of confusing banter around me.

I heard David answer almost as though from a long distance away. "You have a kind of mental shield," he said. "You are blocking my use of your husband's gift, almost subconsciously. You seem to be able to deflect mental abilities."

"Wow," Nicole said.

As David moved on to Teresa, I reached back into my the deep well of my thoughts again. In the vast expanse I found an ocean of energy, swirling in small tide pools. And even more interestingly was how each tide pool was connected to one of the vampires standing by me. Twisting and flowing through their spirit with an eerie dance, I was entirely entranced by this new feeling.

Every time I felt my consciousness near the vortex of another I caught quick glimpses of an image or two, like a slideshow. Or a snatch of sound that sounded like a movie excerpt. With a small push I reached out for Jeremy.

With a huge rush of energy, images and sounds screamed past me. It was as realistic to me as though I was experiencing it in reality, but I could also feel and see the difference between the "virtual" reality and my real surroundings. The images and sounds created a holographic movie that I could search through with surprising clarity. I was limited as to what I could see, but I could focus on different details, absorbing even minute nuances.

I was sitting down with myself, talking about going somewhere. As I watched the image swirled and changed into a romantic dinner in a fancy restaurant, again me speaking with myself. Scene after scene, danced across my vision. Concerts in Phoenix, long nights watching myself sleep, strange scenes of places I had never seen and people I'd never met. So many things I didn't recognize felt as though they should have been second nature to me because of these images.

With a jolt, I realized that I was seeing through Jeremy's eyes. I was living his memories through him.

"You can see energies around us," David said, snapping my attention back from the extra layer on my sight. Had all that only been a few seconds? "Auras if you will."

"I was able to do that sometimes as a human," Teresa said a little smugly.

Exhilarated by my success I had with Jeremy I pushed away from his tide pool. But it was curious now in the ocean of what I now realized as memories. The plane where these thoughts sat was a odd twist between an ocean and a field. I felt my own consciousness as light and insignificant as a bug in the wind.

"And what about me David?" Sherilyn asked, a small hint of excitement in her voice.

I reached out again and plunged myself into David's memories as he probed into Sherilyn. The first thing I found was a memory of haunting music, both sweet and melancholy in the same moment. It was so enchanting I didn't move for a moment, enjoying the gentle strumming of deep string instruments.

As I thus stayed on the memory I had another realization, I could pause and stop memories. It was almost as though someone had given me a remote control to their memories, and all I had to do was look.

With a new determination I pushed away from the music and looked through the memories that were now available. But the memories that surfaced were not peaceful or romantic like Jeremy's had been. They were dark and angst ridden. Even with the faded sight that sometimes happened with old movies I could make out the details of what I was seeing in David's memory. A bitter divorce, lonely nights alone, ridicule through school, low self-esteem, few real friends to rely on. David had experienced a rough childhood. I was sad for his pain, and at that moment felt as though I was the witness to something I shouldn't be. So I tried to extract myself as I did with Jeremy's memories.

But I couldn't pull away from the memories. I felt like I was being dragged down deeper, pulled down by a massive gravity. And as I dropped down farther and farther the memories grew darker and more painful. Death of friends, death of family, car wrecks, funerals, a suicide attempt, an addictive battle with pain killers.

Each memory I encountered draped itself on my consciousness until I could hardly remember who I was anymore. I began to panic, every attempt I made to escape the dark torture was useless. Emotions rolled around me like giant ocean waves, threatening with every surge to engulf me in the pain and misery that surrounded me.

_Erica_, a soft voice called. _Erica._

_Help me! _I screamed in panic. _I can't get free!_

_Relax young one, _the voice said calmly. _Let me help you._

I tried to do as the voice said, but it was so difficult to focus on peace while surrounded by such powerful thoughts. Slowly, I began to calm myself, dividing the emotions I was seeing from the emotions of my own mind. With relief I felt myself pull apart from the memories.

Suddenly the memories disappeared, and I found myself back in the ocean of energy where I had first noticed memories.

_Are you in control again? _the voice asked me.

_David? _I asked unsure.

_Yes young one, _he answered.

_I'm so very sorry! _I screamed. _I didn't mean to go inside your memories like that!_

_Ah, but you did young one,_ David said slowly. _You entered my memories and thoughts without my permission or knowledge. And you bit off more than you could chew. I accept your apology and hope that you learned a valuable lesson from this._

I nodded numbly.

_Wait. How are we talking like this? _I asked. _I thought I was only able to see memories._

_Our minds are reading the memory of a thought train,_ David said patiently. His voice, even in thought, was calming and reassuring to me, helping me feel at ease. _With a quick touch of Lane's power I was able to figure out that you had discovered your ability and had entered my memories. And I was also able to figure out how to help pull you out and how to talk with you during that time._

_And how did I figure it out?_

_I guess it just came naturally for you. _David's reply seemed to make sense to me.

_I guess it's a good thing you were aware of all this,_ I said sheepishly.

_Indeed it is young one,_ David said with a small laugh. _Come the others are getting anxious._

I felt his consciousness pull away and I followed suit. Everyone looked back and forth between the two of us, Jeremy the most earnestly of them all. "What happened?" he demanded, anger strong in his voice, though his eyes were kind when he looked in mine.

"I I" was all I could stammer. I just couldn't put words to what I had experienced. I had violated David's privacy and almost lost my own sanity in the process.

"Its okay Jeremy," David said soothingly. "Erica was exploring her gift and she found that she could explore other people's memories. When she touched mine we discovered that we could speak with our minds so we had a little conversation."

Jeremy looked at David, ready to jump to my defense from some unseen attack. Reaching out, Jeremy took my hand and gently pulled my face up to his. "Is that true Erica?" Jeremy asked, his expression tense as he studied me.

I looked at Jeremy, then David, and back to Jeremy. I couldn't believe what I had just done. And David had given me the easy way out, allowed me to retreat from this situation with some grace. I nodded meekly. I couldn't handle the stares I felt boring into my diamond hard skin and pushed away from their company, shame forcing me to seclude myself.

Jeremy followed me step for step. Once I was at least fifty feet from the others I collapsed onto a rock and succumbed to my shame. I had violated David's privacy. And what was worse was it hadn't bothered me until I couldn't pull back from it.

Jeremy didn't say anything as he sat next to me and placed his hand over my folded hands in my lap. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, his presence soothing and comforting me. As I leaned into Jeremy, I realized how terrible my gift was. I had the power to look into people's minds and discover all their skeletons.

I shivered involuntarily.

"Erica?" Jeremy asked in a low whisper. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head slowly, feeling close to tears though nothing changed in my face or eyes.

"Okay," he said quietly.

Jeremy pulled me closer, rocking me slowly and humming softly. The movement and his voice were soothing, but I could not comfort myself. I knew that as long as there was no other choice I would never use my gift like that again.

_Barbara and Logan watched from a nearby crag as David coached the newborn vampires. "He's doing remarkably well," Barbara mused with a smile._

_Logan's eyes narrowed involuntarily as he studied David. He knew he would have to watch him, and the others for that matter. David was powerful and that made him dangerous to Barbara and himself._

"_We will be unstoppable," Barbara laughed giddily. She turned to Logan with a childish grin on her face._

_Logan returned her smile as best he could, hiding his own doubts and fears about the newborns. It was not his choice that had decided to make the vampires. It was not his choice as to where they set their sights for the blood they needed. Barbara meant more than his own life to him and he would do anything she needed him to do. Which meant that if she wanted to rule as a queen over blood territory than he would see that it got done._

_But Logan felt the overshadowing fear bring back the demon from the past._

_The Volturi._

_Even with the new powers of their newborns with them, Logan knew they wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance against the might of the Volturi. He knew from personal experience. He had been spared when three covens had joined together to try to withstand the Volturi. But they had been slaughtered like cattle, first attacking each other before being attacked by the Volturi soldiers._

_Logan was just a newborn then, but he had arrived late and witnessed the carnage. He never wanted to be involved in army work again, but here he was testing his luck with the Volturi once again. But he loved Barbara too much to care for his own safety now. He would lay down his own life if it would spare hers._

_And with those thoughts in his mind, Logan continued to study the newborns discovering their gifts._


	14. Chapter 13 Makeover

_Chapter 13 - Makeover_

_Sherilyn_

All of us watched as Erica sped off from the group, her husband hot on her heels. It was so sweet to see that their love had survived the harsh changes of our transformation. And then there was the woman Nicole, only slightly releasing her death grip on Lane's arm. The bond of love between them was strong too.

I had wondered about love and the rest of our emotions when I had woken up as a vampire. Not every story was as kind to them as appeared to be for us. We got the bodies rich with other worldly glamour, powers that most fake psychics would give both of their legs for, as well as super strength, senses, and immortality. And we didn't burst into flames in sunlight but rather got to sparkle and dazzle like a million carat diamond. And forget sleeping in a coffin. David told us they'd been awake ever since the change had been finished.

David. I studied him as he turned back to face the group. He was still as handsome as he had been just a few nights ago when he had changed both me and Teresa. I wasn't really mad at him about it, I guess. I had known that vampires didn't suffer from the medical pain I did when I was a human and was all to glad to be rid of it.

But all the same I couldn't help an irrational feeling of anger at his precious gift that he'd given me. I'd demanded he admit what he had done more out of needing to know who to thank than who to blame for my condition.

David turned his eyes away from Erica and Jeremy's retreating bodies, a resigned look on his face. Erica had interrupted him while he was searching for my psychic gift. And almost as irrationally as my anger had flared up at David I was ready to attack Erica, physically as well as verbally. It was so incredible, these powerful new emotions coming in such fits that it would be enough to put any normal human in a mental institution. Luckily with the vampiric gifts came a wholly expanded conscious. Maybe I was finally using my full brain, and not just the limited amount of consciousness that humans are cursed with.

It would definitely explain a lot.

"David," Lane said quietly, concern plain as day on his face.

David held up his hand to stop him. "I know what you're going to say Lane," David said. "And its not necessary. I trust Erica."

Trust Erica with what? What had she really been doing that required David's attention?

Lane studied him for a split second, his mouth open slightly, indecision on whether he should press his point warring with David's words. "Very well," he said resolutely.

"Thank you," David answered with a curt nod. "You are all that's left my young Sherilyn," he said, turning to me.

I smiled in spite of myself because I knew that in human years I was old enough to be his, much older sister. "Okay David," I said. "Shoot."

He smiled at me and I saw his eyes slid into focus. And I couldn't help but wait with apprehension as to what he would discover about my gift. It could be any number of things from what I'd seen about the others. The senses and abilities were amplified so strongly that they could do amazing things, and I was just as anxious to join their ranks.

David stared at my face, making me feel a little self conscious. I knew that I had never looked better in life. The intensity of his stare was still a little disconcerting though. I almost felt like he was trying to see into my very soul. And a small part of my mind was still remembering what had just happened between he and Erica a few moments ago. What if he had hurt her and threatened her not to tell anybody? It would fit with the authoritative position which he had taken.

I studied David's face as he studied mine, searching him as best as I could. But I couldn't find a single trace of evil in him. Nor in any of the others' faces as I watched them.

"I don't understand," David said softly. "I'm getting nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" I asked slowly, the words sounding terrible to my anxious hope.

"I mean I can't mimic you," he said slowly. "Let me switch over and try someone else."

With a blink it was like I was looking at someone else. I almost couldn't believe how different he had changed with just a blink of his eyes. Somehow I could physically see the difference between his eyes and the pair of borrowed eyes that he was using.

"Your aura is telling me nothing," he said, frustration only barely audible in his voice. "Your aura is as natural as the rest of ours, but something is keeping me from reading it."

"What color is my aura?" I asked curiously.

"Its a soft royal purple," Teresa said. "It really is a beautiful color. But I can't see anything else either. I should be able to interpret the swirls and sparks of color around you into emotional responses, but I can't. Its weird. I can read everybody else just fine."

I chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me that much," I said. "Even as a human I was difficult for people to read." I sighed deeply. "Though it does make it very difficult for times like right now."

"Indeed," David sighed. "Let me try Lane's gift."

I nodded my head in assent, my collected calm torn apart by impatience and my own frustrations. I had watched as David stared for no more than a few seconds with his special gift and figure out tiny nuances in that time period. And now he couldn't figure out my reading.

I tried to hide my smile by casting my eyes downward. It sounded almost as if I was waiting to have my palm or tea leaves read in some psychic's hut in a traveling carnival. What would she see in the lines of my hand? How long is my life line? What career should I pursue? What is in my future? And then asked to be paid for her fake reading.

David wasn't that kind of psychic though, I reminded myself. I could imagine him with this gift, only not quite as powerful, in his human life. Teresa had always been hyper aware with her visual senses, and it definitely made it more difficult to find her a date. But she never complained when I got it right.

I continued to imagine the other gifts that I'd witnessed and heard about today. I could just see Nicole side stepping trouble as easily as stepping around a broken jar of strawberry jam on a white linoleum floor. Or little Laci, the firecracker she is, just cheering up everybody with her boundless energy. And Lucy being persuasive wasn't that difficult either. With experience comes wisdom and logic, all of which she had in abundance.

David swore loudly, snapping my thoughts back.

"What is it?" I asked startled.

"I'm still getting nothing," he said. Pacing frustrated, he kicked a nearby rock, sending it sailing out of the clearing to smash into a boulder. With a powerful clap the smaller rock obliterated on impact, the larger boulder cracking around the edges from the force of the blow.

"Maybe she doesn't have a gift after all," I heard someone mutter.

I felt completely crushed. I knew that it was a silly thing to be upset over, but I had set my heart on gaining a new ability. And I felt an irrational feeling to put the hurt on whomever had suggested it. I fought the urge though, trying hard to keep my powerful new emotions in check.

"Its not entirely unheard of," a new voice said from above and behind me.

I whirled around with the other newborns to face a pair of figures looking down at us from atop a rock cleft. I could easily label them as vampires, their glamour identical to ours in the sunlight and red eyes focused and unwavering.

"What do you mean?" David demanded acidly.

The female leapt off lightly to land just a few feet from me, bending her knees to perfectly absorb the shock almost noiselessly. Her mate, or at least I could only assume it was her mate with the protective edge he placed around her, was only a split second behind her landing. "Its more common than not for vampires to not have a special gift," the female said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I said, trying hard to not be depressed at the news.

"Yes young one," she replied, sickeningly cheery.

"I'm sorry," David said slowly. "Lane, Nicole, Sherilyn, Teresa; this is Barbara and Logan. Our creators."

The two vampires bobbed their heads to us in greeting. I stood rock still, not knowing any protocol for greeting a vampire. But they didn't seem offended so I sighed quietly.

I turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. Jeremy and Erica rejoined our ragtag group, Erica stepping carefully behind Jeremy's more assured steps. It seemed like the whole band was together. But the feeling was far from friendly. The tension was so thick I could have cut it with a knife. The air almost crackled with the dark energy that clashed between the two factions in the clearing. Logan headed up the one, most of the energy seemed to glower from his direction. The surprise from our side was David. He spearheaded the negative vibes like a lightning rod, channeling feelings that I could feel flowing off all of the original eight.

I seemed to be the bridge between the two opposing precipices. Neither side said anything, but I could feel hostility rolling off in waves toward Logan and Barbara. It unnerved me more than a little to be between such negative emotions.

Barbara, seemingly oblivious to the whole atmosphere stood there an admiring glaze in her eye. She simply smiled at everybody, as merry as though she were a little girl strolling through a park with a balloon and an ice cream cone. It was so absurd I almost didn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up inside of me.

"Well," she said finally, drawing the attention though not the glower of the group. "Its time."

"Time for what?" the blonde vampire named Delilah practically hissed, her teeth grinding in her jaw.

"Time for your training of course," Barbara replied as though it was the most matter of fact thing and that we should have known.

"What training?" asked Nina, a vampire with purple highlights in her hair, which gave such a strange youthful presence.

"You need to be trained in combat," Barbara said with a small frown on her face, her brow furrowing together narrowly.

The group went tense and silent around me. I couldn't even hear them breathing anymore. And in that silence I could feel the gravity of their words pushing me down. I had been created to be a weapon. A perfect sword to cut through enemies selected for me, wielded in the hand of a master foreign to my creation. I suddenly felt very self-conscious of Barbara's eyes on me.

"Very well," David said, a low growl echoing in his normally mellow voice. It startled me so much my attention jumped momentarily from Barbara.

All of the others, except for Teresa, Erica, and Nicole were standing taut, waiting for some invisible sign of an attack. Erica was standing slightly behind Jeremy, her eyes wary, while Nicole clutched even tighter to her husband's arm. Teresa was just as at ease as I felt.

I turned back to see Logan smiling wickedly at David. "You first," he said, the menace plain in his voice. I felt a chill run up my spine, completely taking me off guard.

I didn't know a vampire could get chills.

David and Logan locked eyes and started circling each other slowly. The rest of us backed away on an invisible instinct, pushing into a wide circle, several feet standing between each of us. The two combatants didn't seem to notice though. They circled each other, squaring off like two roosters about to attack each other with sharpened razors.

The tension was building with each step that passed. I could hardly breathe, watching for the first move that would start the deadly fray. I watched David's eyes hold Logan's with an unflinching gaze. But Logan's eyes were cold and calculating. I could almost see the gears in his mind working as he watched David's movements.

And then it happened.

In a flash Logan flew at David, leaping easily across the small clearing. David jumped to the side, rolling on the ground only to leap back to his feet. And as soon as David was on his feet again, Logan was barreling toward him again.

It was an utterly terrifying and exhilarating dance to watch. With feral grace the two roosters danced around each other's guard, looking for the unnoticed opening to bring their opponent down. Strikes were exchanged and blocked just as quickly. If I hadn't been witnessing it with my new eyes I would have missed every single movement.

Logan swung his arm at David in what seemed a powerful right hook. With blinding speed David caught his arm, spun behind him and with his free hand clutched the back of Logan's neck. "I win," he growled hotly.

I cheered in spite of myself. David smiled briefly, but it was grim.

"Not exactly," Logan said calmly.

He spun on the spot, catching David's grip and flipping him around so that he held both of David's arms behind his head and was kneeling on the ground. I was so totally shocked I gasped. It had happened so fast I almost didn't see it.

"Always remember that the only way to win is to kill your opponent," Logan hissed in David's ear. "And the only way to do that is to rip them apart with your bare teeth."

"Disgusting," I heard whispered.

"But the only way my young one," Barbara said softly. "Enough with this one Logan. Move on to the next."

Logan released David, stepping back a pace. David stood up and glared at Logan but said nothing. Bowing slightly at the waist, though not taking his eyes off of Logan, he stepped to stand between Laci and Amanda in the circle, arms tight across his chest with indignation. With a wicked gleam in his eye Logan turned to me and beckoned me forward with a slow curl of his finger. "You next sunshine," he teased.

I gulped in fear. I had just seen this vampire trash the most powerful vampire I'd met. It wasn't that I'd ever seen many, but the sheer scope of David's talent made him pretty powerful in my opinion. And this guy was brutal, reminding me of some kind of sadistic Roman gladiator.

As I stepped into the ring that the position of our bodies produced I got a better look at his features. He was well sculpted, his muscles rippling along his body like a bronze statue of Hercules gone Arnold Schwarzenegger. With every flick of his eye and change in his stance I knew he was stalking and sizing me up, testing my reflexes.

With a flurry Logan sprung at me. I reacted instinctively and jumped to the side, sliding into a light crouch. I watched as he pivoted, transferring his momentum in one rapid stroke, and lashed out at me again.

My body once again seemed to know exactly what to do. With an almost lazy air to my reflexes I reached out and deflected each one of his strikes, batting them away easily. I was rewarded for my momentary pride with a swift kick to the side.

I flew across the ground at break neck speed, my rock hard body creating a rift in the earth. I jumped back to my feet. I was mad now. I had tolerated the assault on my creator, but now it was personal. Logan was going to go down.

I jumped back into the fray, my anger fueling my limbs to move at speeds alien even to me. I discarded the false illusion that by protecting myself Logan would leave me be, and went on the offensive. With a relentless assault I fought back. I focused so hard on Logan's every move I couldn't remember why we were fighting or where we were. Logan was my enemy and I was not going to let him live through this.

Logan rushed at me, and I smiled as coolly as I could. Like a snake I struck out, pounding my open fist into his chest. With a startled look on his face he tried to steady himself but I was already on the move again. I spun around him and twisted his arm into a vice grip with one hand and with the other grasped his shoulder. With one final sweep I placed my lips next to Logan's strong neck.

The taste of victory was on my lips. Logan was in my power. It suddenly seemed very erotic, like a twisted dominatrix story. I had conquered my man and was about to take him. I took a deep breath, his scent filling my head.

A tickle at the back of my mind made me hesitate, my mouth still hovering right next to his neck. I tried to hide the smile that crept onto my lips. It was so empowering to have bested Logan, but I wasn't done yet. I wanted to humiliate him for David's sake. I knew he would get a kick out of it anyway.

"I win," I said in a quiet whisper. Slowly I began to realize my surroundings again. I could more feel than see the surprised looks on everybody's faces. I had surprised myself with my skill.

"That's what you think," Logan taunted.

I felt his body tense and then release. "Sherilyn!" I heard someone yell. But nothing happened.

"Impossible," Barbara gasped.

Logan tensed and released his muscles again. I risked a glance around and saw that everyone was watching me, expecting something to happen that hadn't. It raised an internal alarm, making me worry. I searched my grip, my position, I felt nothing that would give me away into his power.

As I searched the space around us I could feel a powerful under current of energy coursing around Logan's body, arching toward my own where my fingers touched his skin. But beyond that I couldn't feel anything. It might as well have been a cell phone vibrating in my hand for all the effect it had on me.

"It can't be!" Logan hissed venomously. "You shouldn't still be standing!"

"And why not?" I asked coolly, enjoying his unease.

"Because he's been shocking you," I heard Laci, a small pixie-like vampire, say quietly.

The confusion must have been plain on my face, even from the odd angle that he say it from because David smiled coyly. "Logan can create powerful bursts of static electricity Sherilyn," David said.

"Like the kind of shock when people drag their feet across a wool carpet, kind of static?" Nina asked.

"Precisely," David answered. "It was how he attacked our store and managed to slip in under cover of shadows. But he had to use a powerful electric source to help with that."

"So how come I can't feel anything?" I asked stupidly, turning my head to look at him.

"I don't know," David admitted, a frown dragging his eyebrows together.

In that moment when my attention was distracted, Logan pulled himself free from my grasp. I immediately turned to face him again, but he stood stock still, scrutinizing my face with an unfathomable fervor. He was scared, though he would never, ever, admit it. A small smile turned up the corners of my mouth, making him hiss under his breath.

"Unless," Lane said thoughtfully, drawing everyone's attention to his face.

"Unless what my young one?" Barbara asked intrigued, her eyes alight with joy.

Lane turned to her, his face a perfect mask of calm though his eyes showed anger at the possessive undertone to Barbara's comment. "Perhaps her gift is to undo our own," Lane said cryptically.

"That was descriptive," Delilah huffed. "In plain English please."

Lane chuckled softly. "What I'm saying," he said with growing confidence, "is that maybe her gift is to block ours. Maybe she can shut down our gifts."

"But, is that even possible?" the brunette vampire Amanda, asked.

Lane turned to study her. "I don't see why not," he said matter-of-factly. "I mean think about it. We all saw that David couldn't mimic her, Teresa's aura perception couldn't get more than a general color from her, and my gift is worthless against her. She also just ignored Logan's static shocks against her. She repelled four separate gifts. I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of our gifts didn't do anything against her either."

"Well," Delilah replied, sounding bored, "Let's test it out." Focusing on me, Delilah stared intently. After a moment of intense silence, she blinked. "I have no heartstring for her," she said quietly, almost disbelievingly.

Bekka, the brunette right next her, lifted her hand up toward me, and I waited to see what would happen. She was the telekinetic after all, and was only limited by her imagination. She could fold me into a pretzel if she wanted to. I swallowed down the image of spending eternity as a vampire pretzel.

"Nothing," she said. "I can't lift her off the ground, spread her arms, or even ruffle her hair."

"I wonder," David said with a strange look on his face, "If its a conscious or subconscious reaction."

"What do you mean young one?" Barbara asked, her tone loving and doting enough to make me want to hurl.

David turned slowly, at least for us, to face her. "Its like the difference between your power and mine Barbara," he said flatly. "You don't have to think about finding or following the gifts you can feel, it just happens. I have to focus on another gift to activate my gift."

"That makes logical sense," Bekka said with a nod. "Its just a matter of how you think. Sherilyn?"

I turned to face her. "Yes?" I said slowly.

"I think your gift may be a little of both. Kind of like a mental block that some children get to protect them from bad memories. So I suggest that you try to let go of a need to protect yourself while I try my gift again."

I felt like someone had just hit me with a dump truck going eight miles an hour downhill. "I don't know if I can do that," I stammered, my head lowered slightly so I could stare at the ground. My need to protect myself was strong.

I had lived with so many self-conscious issues as a kid it was something that became second nature to me, to push away from everybody else and just be myself. It didn't really matter what everybody else said, so long as I could be myself. And for a while I was happy.

But just like all teenagers, I eventually realized that I did care what others thought about me. It hurt every time someone criticized the way I dressed, who I hang out with, and when I wasn't included in some things. Pain meant I was alive though right?

And then the spells started. I was about sixteen when I started having epilepsy. At first everybody gave me such a wide berth it made me feel like I had some kind of communicable disease. No one wanted to be around me that much, afraid that I might hit them or scream secrets they had confessed to me. So I became very alone.

I had my true friends to get me through the rest of my schooling years, and one of them was still my best friend. Teresa. She was and is one of the truest friends I had ever met.

I looked at her, out of habitual need for a second opinion. She smiled knowingly and nodded ever so imperceptibly. If she thought I could do it I would try.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, a small amount of my focus on the smells around me. I looked at Bekka, waiting patiently for my response, and nodded once.

She nodded back and lifted her hand again, palm flat as before. At first I didn't feel anything. But as I stood there, relaxing every ounce of self preservation I could, I could feel a rising power around me. It was hard to describe. The sensation was like swimming in a lake of carbonated fizz while being caressed by the finest silk sheets.

I focused on that sensation and allowed it to fill me. It was so odd, not fighting the sensation as it tickled my senses. I felt my clothes start to flutter, like I was standing in front of an industrialized fan. Slowly, I felt my feet leave the ground. I was being levitated. Inch by inch I rose until I was about a foot off the ground.

I gasped in shock. And like a rock I fell back to earth, my need to protect myself having resurfaced with a vengeance.

Instantly I was surrounded by worried faces. All of the vampires were staring at me, searching for any sign of damage. I shook my head slowly, feeling very self-conscious again. I hadn't wanted to be the center of attention, but I frequently found myself placed in it.

David squatted down in front of me, holding my gaze with his. "Do you want to continue right now?" he asked gently.

I shook my head.

"Okay," he said, tapping my leg lightly with his hand.

With a small gesture he invited everybody back into a loose circle. And slowly their attention left me and back onto sparring, this time with David leading and Logan watching like a hawk from the side. I watched Logan for a moment, his arms folded across his chest, casting an imposing glare onto the two combatants.

Teresa knelt by my side, taking my hand in hers. "You okay?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at her. Somehow I felt completely ashamed and violated when all that had happened was I had been lifted off the ground for a few seconds.

"Listen," she continued softly, "I know what you did was hard"

"Don't," I whispered, looking away quickly. "Don't try to tell me it'll be okay."

Teresa looked at me, her eyes soft and warm even with the blood red tint in them. And like a good friend she didn't push the subject, but squeezed my hand reassuringly all the same.

And we sat there, watching David and Logan train everybody in combat. Teresa took her turn dutifully with everybody else, but I could tell she was still thinking about me. She missed several chances to take David by surprise but still picked up fast.

The sun began to set in the west, casting a fiery glow on our skins when Barbara said, "Its time."

"What now?" I muttered under my breath, rising to my feet with ease. I still loved my new body even though my emotions were jarring me every chance I felt them.

"We'll be leaving soon," she said quietly anxious. "So I want everyone to hunt before we leave."

I blinked slowly. Hunt. Food. Sustenance.

The dull burning that I had all but ignored through the whole day suddenly flared white hot. I clutched my throat in reflex, but I knew that I couldn't assuage the flames without hunting. Without blood.

David muttered something about leading the hunt and Barbara looked at him with a curious face. After a moment of silent thought she nodded her head. Hand in hand she and Logan took off into the night; hunting on their own I supposed.

David rounded us all up and said he knew exactly where to take us. We could get our fill without having to look too far. He would help to coordinate our assets to keep from being noticed.

I smiled as I listened half-heartedly. It sounded like we were in the CIA or FBI and were going to be performing a sting operation. My gift, of course, wouldn't really be needed since I couldn't make myself invisible or boost the other's gifts. I was the opposite. The lone assassin who would have stopped them.

With a last look at Delilah and Lucy, David nodded and took off into the night. All of us followed behind him, keeping pace easily even though he had more than a few inches of leg on most of us. It was so exhilarating to run through the twilight like we were. It made me feel wild and free. The natural surroundings around us almost seemed alien to me now. With my super-powerful senses it was so sharp and clean it was amazing that I could take in the breathtaking detail without falling flat on my face or running out of breath.

But I didn't have to worry about things like that anymore.

After a few minutes we were off the mountain and coming down toward the valley. David struck out his hand silently to the right and we all moved with him, smooth and clean like a well oiled machine. Like a flock of predatory birds we moved through the open desert in our little valley, heading to the feeding grounds.

And soon we were beyond the signs of humanity. Only an ever stretching asphalt stream on our left told us that man had even passed this way. But in the distance sat a cluster of flickering lights. It seemed strangely familiar, though I couldn't quite place my finger on it as to why.

"Where are we going David?" Jeremy asked quietly, stretching to catch David. "There's nothing out here."

David turned to look at him, his stride unbroken, and blinked once. Then he whispered quietly, "I'm taking them to the one place where regret and shame will mean much less. We're going to the prison."

Jeremy didn't say anything, but the set of his jaw said volumes of what he didn't.

But I didn't have time to think about it because in those few seconds we crossed the remaining distance until we stood at one of the state prisons in Arizona. It was a massive concrete building, complete with three chain link fences topped with vicious barbed wire. Spotlights were roaming along the outer perimeter, giving the place a venerable fort appearance. It would have seemed impregnable if it weren't for the knowledge that I could rip this place to shreds in a night if I wanted to. I smiled wryly at the thought.

"Nina," David said quietly. "I need you to project your cloak around us."

Nina nodded and with a ripple of energy I could almost see we were encircled by a shimmering glamour. The world around us was muted, not a sound penetrating the bubble around us. The colors were also oddly distorted, like looking through a soap bubble in a sink of water. Everyone was safely tucked inside an impenetrable field.

Except for me.

I could feel the difference around me like I had my own personal atmosphere in the world. I was the lone one standing out of a blanket of darkness. A shroud of darkness counteracting the cloak that Nina projected around my body. David glanced over and sighed lightly. With a few steps he was standing next to me.

"Sherilyn?" he said lightly, his eyes kind as he looked into my own worried eyes. "I know its hard to let go of the need to protect yourself. God knows I can level with you on this. But that burning in the back of your throat is only going to get worse if we don't take care of it."

I couldn't think of anything to say. I nodded once to show I had understood him.

"So I'm not going to ask you to let go of yourself entirely," he said, carefully choosing his words, his expression guarded. "Just let a small amount of yourself show and I'll try to help as best I can with the rest."

I looked at him curiously, but nodded, resigned to do what as best as I could. I closed my eyes and exposed my body and spirit to the gifts around me. It was like sliding into a bath filled with salts. A wave of tingling sensations coursed through my very bones as I fought the urge to shut down and push the feelings away.

David nodded at me encouragingly and then turned to Bekka. With a nod she and he lifted their hands away from them. Delicately we were lifted off the ground, the bubble intact as Nina focused her rapid attention on maintaining our illusion. We floated over the top of the fences, the light pacing right around us as though we weren't in its path at all, before we landed lightly on the roof of the complex.

David turned to face us. "Nina, keep the field up," he said firmly, sounding like a command captain. "Lane and I are going to go shut the power off so there's no video feed to catch anything that's about to happen. Don't breathe until you see the power go out. After that, well your body will show you what to do."

He studied everybody's faces quickly before he and Lane ushered out of our protective field. No sooner had the two passed from under Nina's protection than David threw one up over the two of them, causing them to disappear from my sight. The surprise startled me to where I felt my own image flutter momentarily into view before I corrected my nerves.

Pin drop silence hung around us as we waited with held breath for the power to be cut. I watched as Bekka, Laci, Delilah, Laci, Nina, and Amanda kept their faces stone like and resolute, like a gargoyle being sculpted by Raphael. Something was troubling them I thought to myself, but what?

Then with a start the lights cut out, and I felt Nina's field disappear. Like shadows the remaining old-timers slunk off, the bodies curved into a hunters crouch. Like tigers they leapt off soundlessly into the silent night, prowling around their prey with a hungry air and bloodlust deep in their eyes.

I took a deep breath, tasting the crisp air from the desert winds. The night was alive with new smells and tastes, each more delicious and irresistible than the next. With a quick jerk of my body I followed a scent trail, the warm scent drawing me off the building and down through a concrete wall.

I leapt lightly off the roof, not even thinking about it. The air around me seemed to cushion me for the prolonged time I had to adjust how to land as noiselessly as the others had done. I scanned the area where I could feel the scent coming from, an open window with bars on it. In two easy strides I was next to the window and pulled the bars from the wall with an easy flick of my powerful muscles. Then with a measure leap, I soared through the open window and rolled up to my feet in a liquid smooth move.

It was a prison cell. Void of any color or personality it was dreary and disinteresting. Movement in my peripheral view drew my attention to a middle aged man, his button up prison shirt open to his hard lean chest. Slowly, as though he couldn't believe his own eyes he slid from his bed into a sitting position. His gaze flickered up and down my body appreciatively, whistling softly. "Hello beautiful," he said with a low growl.

I couldn't help but smile at how naïve he was. I could only imagine what random thoughts or fantasies were playing through his mind this instant. But still, it was hard to resist being a tease. I curled my finger to him, inviting him closer.

He tried to be cool and rise from the bed with a swagger, but I could see the anxiousness in his eyes. He was excited, aroused maybe.

I reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to me. Ever so slowly I stretched up onto my toes, his long limbs putting him a few inches taller than me, and inhaled deeply. The scent was so highly erotic. It was beyond any kind of description that I could try to give it. It carried with it a promise. A pleasing and satisfying sensation very much like a drug.

And in that moment I wanted it more than anything.

Before he knew what was happening I sunk my teeth into his neck. My teeth sliced through his muscles as easily as a hot knife through melted butter, spilling warm nectar from his body. He resisted my crushing grip feebly, but I held him firm, drinking vigorously.

It was all that the smell had promised and so much more. I felt strength coursing through me like an ocean current rolling in like a wave. My mind was in overdrive, every drop of his blood propelling my need to have more. I abandoned myself to the euphoria, reveling in this new ecstasy.

And so I hunted. Again and again. Pushing through body after body, each man I met never guessing what was about to happen to him as I absorbed his life right out of his still beating body. Sometimes I kissed them first, savoring the taste of their weak flesh on my own hard exterior, but very few earned that privilege before I stole their living essence.

And all too soon I found more bodies. Bodies that I had never encountered before, drained of life as I had left my own victims. I panicked. Someone was stealing my nourishment, my blood. And I couldn't let that happen.

I took off down the long hallway, bursting through iron bars as though they were made of straw. But more bodies strewn the hallway, faces a mix of horror and shock, sometimes with an intense feeling of bliss.

My searching became more and more frantic until I heard a small gasp from outside the building. With a huge burst of strength I plowed through the concrete wall; the scene that met my eyes both terrifying and exhilarating. Several other vampires were stalking toward a group of guards, their weapons drawn on the intruders.

I smiled at their stupidity. I had just smashed through a wall with no more force than I might have used to pop open a can of soda as a human. They were already dead.

And in that instant two of the vampires leapt across the rapidly depleting distance, pouncing on a small band of the guards. With a roar, the guns began exploding in a harsh symphony of noise. A few of the bullets rocketed toward me, kissing my new body with a butterfly kiss before falling dead at my feet.

As I stood there watching the others dispatch the remaining humans I understood why David had brought us here. I looked down at my hands, smooth and perfect ivory in the moonlight. I had mercilessly killed those men. And enjoyed it. Some of them may have deserved to die, but not all of them. Not like this.

I slid to my knees as I felt Teresa come over and sit with me. "You too?" she asked softly, her eyes glowing hellfire red.

"Yeah," I whispered to myself as much to her. "Yeah."

Teresa reached out her hand and squeezed it gently. "You of all of us newborns had to have realized that it would be like this," she said with patronizing.

I nodded my head slowly. "I just didn't think I would enjoy it as much as I did," I said, trying to find the words to my emotions. "It was like trying to fight an addiction."

"Yeah," Teresa said, her eyes studying a piece of concrete on the ground. "I know."

David walked over to us, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry," he said, squatting down to face us both. "If I could go back and change what I did that night I would. Even if it meant suffering in hell for the rest of eternity to do it."

I was beyond shocked at his words. Teresa seemed just as stunned as I was.

"David," I said slowly. "If you insist on blaming yourself than its going to be a very long eternity with us." I felt almost as though I were talking to a son who had just told me he was gay. And somehow I knew just what he needed to hear. "Its not for us to say why we have been created to be like this. But we can choose how we react to it. I'm not upset at you about what happened. I am just sorry that so many people have to die so we can live."

David reached out and placed his hand warmly on my other hand. "Thank you Sherilyn," he said softly, his eyes alight with understanding and relief.

He straightened up, brushing rubble off his shirt indifferently. "Time to burn the place," he said matter-of-factly.

"Bonfire at the prison!" Nina yelled giddily.

I couldn't help but share her enthusiasm as I ghosted back inside with everyone else, trying to avoid staring at the bodies scattered along the floor. We went into the kitchen and with a jolt David started ripping open the gas pipes, the acrid fumes quickly making it undesirable to stay there. Then he grabbed a bottle of kerosene and motioned us out, the liquid forming a trail behind us. Once we were a safe distance from the building David took a lighter from his pocket and set the trail ablaze.

We all watched with baited anticipation as the trail quickly flew back inside. A devastating boom racked the night stillness apart as the concrete building responded to the pressure of the explosion. It was almost like watching fireworks on Independence Day go wrong.

Within minutes we heard the sirens of approaching emergency vehicles. "Let's go," David said, the sorrow rich in his voice. He took off into the night and we all followed, running from the scene of our carnage. We didn't run as fast and free as before, the night seeming to have lost all its magic for us. We arrived back where we had sparred just earlier today and waited for the return of our creators, the night suddenly eerily silent.

_Barbara dropped her victim, looking toward the south desert. A plume of smoke rose into the night sky, alight with dancing red flames._

"_Well at least they covered their tracks," she muttered to herself._

_Logan came over in a few short bounds his gaze anxious. "Are we ready my queen?" he asked her. "We'll begin to draw attention if we stay any longer."_

"_I know," Barbara said softly. "Its time to return to our kingdom."_

_The two grasped hands and sprinted into the night toward the mountain. After mere minutes they came upon the newborns, standing loosely in a huddle, silent as gravestones. Logan motioned for them to follow before taking off again with Barbara. She didn't have to bother to look behind her to feel them following, her gift flawlessly tracking her army behind her._

_And so they ran through the night. Away from the sounds of the little valley trying to collect itself back together, piece back what was broken. Little ants worried about an impossible utopia that they fought desperately to save._

_And looming ahead, as they passed through another set of mountains, was Phoenix. Its own glittering towers making Barbara even more homesick for her beloved city. She could almost smell the delicious scent of city blood, rich with wine and fancy food, again. The wonderful estate that would quickly become the shinning jewel of her empire once again._

_She felt Logan squeeze her hand to draw her attention. He looked at her with the serene reverence he always did. "Soon my heart," he said his voice filled with promise. "Soon."_


	15. Chapter 14 Retribution

Chapter 14 - Retribution

_Aro_

A perfect memory had never bothered me before. I had relished the ability to accurately recall events long since past, the joy of lingering on every detail. So many delicious events of success and victory to relive and cherish.

And then to have my memory enlarged by my gift was even more gratifying. A multitude of personal histories lay safely protected in the many folds of my consciousness. All the wonderful moments from my dear ones were some of the greatest gifts they could have given me.

But now I wasn't so sure.

Not but ten months, fourteen days, and seven hours ago from this very moment I had been defeated. Humiliated in front of a large array of vampires from all corners of the world.

It had been such an odd conglomeration that had spelled the doom for my carefully laid plan. It was to have been perfect. I would gain the talents I had long desired above almost all other gifts. Edward Cullen's ability to hear the thoughts of others at a distance would make it so much easier to gain my histories; I might even gain some I might otherwise have ignored. And then his delightful little sister, Alice. Her gift of foresight, whether subjective or otherwise, would have made a dazzling addition to my arsenal.

But such strange coincidences had been stacked in my opponent's hand, cards that I hadn't even realized were available in the deck. A pack of werewolves, for lack of any other word that truly classified the shape shifting Quileute fledglings, that stood with their own talents and powers to oppose ours. The arrival of powerful new vampires like Zafrina, Benjamin, and Siobhan to Carlisle's cause was like adding a new set of knights on a chess board, swiftly capable of destroying the strategic placements of rooks and bishops.

It was the two queens who had truly decimated my plans. Alice's foresight and creativeness had given her enough time to beat me at my own game. My politics were thrown back in my face, word and deed matched and defeated soundly. There was no way around my own words without losing the control I had worked so hard to gain. The arrival of Nahuel and Huilen was all it took to finish unraveling the delicate threads I was desperately trying to keep in my hands.

Isabella had been the beginning of my end. The fair white queen, a rarity among the jeweled stars of this universe. Ensnaring a powerful vampire as her mate, even as weak mortal, was a feat in and of itself. I had never really understood what entranced Edward into loving her. Her beauty had not been above that of the next, though her features were pleasing to gaze upon.

But as I finally slid the final pieces into place I knew what had allured him to this delicate lily. Her mental shield. Even in its infancy it was powerful, thwarting not only his gift, but the gifts of many other skilled vampires; my own included. It had frustrated me to no end for sure to find out that I couldn't read her mind. I held her very existence in my hands, and yet she had a space to retreat where I could not follow. It was so intriguing, so infuriating.

All coupled together it had been impossible to achieve my goals. The perfect marriage of mortal and immortal, the young Renesmee, was gone. It made me curious really. She was very alike the immortal children, and yet unique enough to stand apart. Her charm was as angelic as the tree bearing fruit of knowledge in the first sacred garden. And yet she grew and matured, perceiving much even for her young intellect.

Her touch had been such a wonder. I had witnessed perspectives from every angle, or so I had thought. Even with Edward's gift in my memory I could never fully appreciate the depth that thoughts could take until his glorious daughter had bestowed her thoughts on my mind. It was thrilling to experience not only the thoughts of her mind in visual aspects as well as audio, but to feel the emotions as clearly as though they had been my own was a wonderful puzzlement. It was astounding to witness such a powerful new gift.

I sighed, stirring the dust around my throne. Throne. What a hollow word for the kind of power I had amassed over these many centuries. I was one of three vampires whose word gave or took life anywhere in the world. I was a god among insects, my angelic messengers delivering words of peace. And terrifying retribution for those who trespassed against my law. The sacred law that kept all of us safe, "The secret must be maintained."

I could imagine what this mundane world would make of our gifts. We would become an enemy of the entire planet, having few allies we could rely on. Even amongst our own kind we would be hunted, fearing the touch of hell's fire on our diamond hard exterior. It was too terrifying to be allowed to come to fruition. And so the secret would always be maintained, no matter the cost.

I rose from my throne, stepping lightly over to stare out the window. The sun had long since slept, relinquishing its control over the world to the rightful owners. This was my hour. The hour of the twilight was mine. I was the king of the Children of the Night.

But I felt no comfort from the twinkling stars. The velvety shadows passing through the city brought me no mirth or merriment. I would never be happy again so long as I was denied what should be rightfully mine.

I felt a light hand placed on my shoulder. "Master?" a warm voice asked, soothing to the ear and heart.

I glanced up only slightly, my body remaining hunched in my dismal stupor. The reflection of the glass showed a worried vampire behind me, her eyes fierce with a protective concern. Her velvety black hair fell long around her shoulders, her skin a delicate shade of cinnamon and bronze. Gloria, my sedative.

I turned at her and smiled. "Was it showing again?" I whispered.

Gloria cast her eyes down quickly, hiding her expression from me. I reached out and gently past my hand across her cheek in a reassuring motion, her thoughts arching from her mind to mine. I saw myself through her eyes. I was skulking like a child, my head bowed like I was being reprimanded by the schoolmaster for not turning my homework in completed. It humbled my demeanor quickly.

"Do you need me?" she asked softly, her voice brushing my troubling thoughts away with a tender sweep.

I nodded gently, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

It had surprised me at first that a creature as fair and statuesque as Gloria would be such a treasure to me. Sulpicia and I had walked among mortals for more than a millennium, and our bond was stronger than any "true love" fantasy the humans could imagine. I had killed for her, I had protected her, and I loved her with every fiber of my being. The smell of her auburn hair, the royal grace that encompassed her walk, even the feel of her hand against mine were precious to me.

But even the strongest loves must ride the oceans of anger and fury. Sulpicia always understood, perfectly happy and content to let me unleash my pent up emotions, and then love me still. Though I was grateful for her unfailing love I always regretted every moment of her patience being abused by my temper.

Gloria provided me the perfect solution to that.

She achieved immortality around four hundred years ago in a small town from Spain. A rogue vampire that Demetri was tracking for me had stopped for a "light snack" and poor Gloria had been the victim of that attack. The assault had come on suddenly, as she was heading home late from helping her ailing grandmother. The fair maiden never made it home from grandmother's house.

When Demetri passed through her small village he felt her changing mind, and secured her for her ascension. He placed her well outside the village, and spoke softly to her that he would return for her. With a new vengeance Demetri eliminated the rogue vampire, burning him in the abandoned dock house where he had strayed.

At first, after Demetri brought her to me, she was so unsure about herself, eager to please yet slow to accept compliments. With time she gained vast amounts of confidence, learning and retaining the needed information succinctly. Ever so slowly I began to realize her gift. With the help of Eleazar, one of my prodigal dear ones, we discovered her gift.

And it was a powerful gift in and of itself. Her power was resonant in her touch, gaze, and voice; each facet of her compassion touching even the most distant heart with a sparkle of hope and love. It was a touch of heavenly peace on this plane long since void of genuine emotions anymore. I had even discovered that it was possible to be at rest enough from her gift to virtually sleep. I did not dream, but the absence of worry or care was pure bliss.

Lately I'd been leaning heavily on her gift. My emotions were erratic. I could hardly explain it myself. It wasn't as though I could not control my emotions, but I couldn't stop dwelling on my defeat. Any little thing could set it off that it was as unpredictable as the open ocean, small hurricanes rising and falling back into the horizon without warning. Poor Jane, one of my dearest, had worn a necklace I had given her and I felt an intense urge to rip it from her throat and punish her, for wearing something I had bestowed upon her.

So Gloria had become as near to me as Renata, my shields against the darkness of this world.

Gloria took a deep breath and released it slowly. Within seconds I felt the gentle tendrils of her peace passing through me. I closed my eyes, welcoming the easy relief. It was impossible to fully describe the serene grace that Gloria could impress on someone. It was a feeling of a child coming home and knowing they were safe, protected. It was the renewing ties of love that a couple felt as they looked into each other's eyes. An almost religious euphoria.

And as I stood there allowing Gloria to release the tension burdening my spirit, my mind strayed to another trial on my patience.

The doors banged open, interrupting a tune I was trying to learn from Sulpicia, she having always been more musically inclined. I opened my eyes to see Caius and the small group of our guard that had went with him to the Amazon forest. I had been too troubled by my defeat in the Olympic northeast for my heart to be in a possible hunt through the jungle. So Marcus, Sulpicia, Caius' wife Athenodora, and I all returned with the majority of the guard while Caius took a few of my dear ones to track down Joham.

And it seemed that their hunt had been successful. As Caius entered the hall, Alec backed in behind him, his gaze frozen on some remote distance. His gift was in full charge, his victims stumbling lightly under his influence.

As the accused were brought in, I could see the similarities between Nahuel and his father Joham. They shared the same kind of dark earthy brown, brawny build and angular features. But where Nahuel had braided his long hair in a traditional native South American style, Joham's jet black locks were short, a few beaded pearly white along his right temple.

His daughters also bore a striking resemblance to Nahuel. Each of them shared the same sharp angular lines of body and face that their father had, as well as the dark midnight black hair. However their eyes and skin gave each their own identity. One coppery toned beauty looked about dazedly, her henna eyes glancing right over her darker sorrel colored sister with vivid forest green eyes. But it was their sister farthest to the right that held my attention. Her hair was a mahogany red, giving her bronze skin a fiery sheen. And her steely gray eyes were sharp, inquisitive, even though I knew she couldn't see anything.

And then I could hear their rapid heartbeats. It was exhilarating, venom filling my mouth with the thought of fresh blood. It had been over a day since I'd fed, and I was beginning to feel the need again. The sound was so rich and tempting, I hardly found the restraint necessary not to reach out to claim their exotic ambrosia.

I couldn't help but smile at the scene that was unfolding. I took a deep breath and excused myself from Sulpicia's company, her smile reassuring me that she understood once again.

I strolled over to the hunting party, my dear ones shadowing me silently. "Caius," I called, my voice filled with as much good cheer as I could muster. It was a mask of perfect happiness that I kept up simply to annoy him. "Welcome home."

"Good to be home my brother," Caius said shortly. I smiled. He was thirsty, he wasn't usually this poorly tempered with me.

"You may release them Alec," I said with a nod to Alec.

Alec blinked once, his eyes sliding back into focus. He reached out and embraced his sister quickly before the two came to stand by my side. Jane focused her attention fiercely on the prisoners, alert to the first wrong movement like a watchdog. My personal terrier, fiercely loyal and headstrong.

My guests slowly recovered from their rather diluted travels and notice their surroundings. "Welcome to Volterra Joham," I said quietly.

Joham turned to regard me with wary eyes. His gaze flicked up and down my body, though it was mostly covered with my usual "flare for the dramatic" black cloak. And in his eyes I could see the gears in his head working. He was formulating some kind of plan, but as to what end I could only guess at this point.

"Hello," his smooth voice echoed.

"I'm terribly sorry about the manner in which I called you to see me," I said genuinely. "But I hardly thought that you would accept a formal invitation in the mail."

"Indeed," he replied.

I felt my smile fade a little. I hated almost nothing more than rude guests. Even under lock and key, respect was something that I expected of anyone I spoke with. It was always good manners. Of course I'd lived in a time when bad manners got you killed.

"It seems you are not enjoying my hospitality," I said curtly, my smile only a shadow of what I normally wore.

"You could say that," Joham said his mouth twitching slightly with irritation.

"And so we come to an impasse," I said coyly. "You are uncomfortable with how I have invited you to my home, and I am uncomfortable with what I hear you are doing in your home."

I felt rather than saw the many vampire smiles around me.

Joham wasn't intimidated though, much to his detriment. "What I and my family do are my business, not yours," he spat venomously.

A few of my dear ones leaned forward, hissing and growling low in their throats. I waved them back lightly, knowing that I needed the information from his mind before I could kill him. I had to know how far his treachery went.

"And that is where you are mistaken my dear Joham," I said softly. I always like the effect of powerful words spoken quietly. "Perhaps you would introduce me to your lovely daughters."

"We can speak for ourselves," the red haired daughter muttered.

"I was quite sure you could young ones," I replied, trying to keep my tone light at her cheek. "However, there is an order of things and etiquette required that I address your father before you."

Joham stiffened slightly, but nodded his head toward his daughters.

The coppery one turned to look at me, her eyes filled with worry. "My name is Jira," she said shyly, her voice tinkling like a small silver bell.

Her sister on her right was more confident, though no less worried. "My name is Rabishen great one." Her voice came more as the smooth whisper of a wooden instrument, crystal clear and low in spectrum.

Their sister regarded them with a contemptuous glare. She turned to face me with her chin held high. "My name is Nichira," she spoke defiantly.

"I am Aro, one of the three Volturi," I said with a small bow. "Do you know who we are?"

Rabishen and her sister Jira shook their heads, frightened like mice confronted by a cat. But Nichira stood her ground, her head held high, challenging the cat right back. I smiled at her foolish bravery.

"We are the law makers," I said slowly, making sure that I impressed on them the power behind each and every word. "We are the kings of all vampires. What we say goes, and under our guidance our kind have stayed hidden for more than a millennium. And we intend for it to stay that way."

Silence gripped my guests as they absorbed my words. Even Nichira seemed a little shaken by my words, though she was trying hard not to show it. Joham was the quickest to recover. "And what does this have to do with me and my family?" he said slowly, almost fearing the answer I suspected he already knew. "We haven't broken the law."

Jane hissed by my side, her eyes contracting slightly in anger. I felt the others sharing her opinion and snapped my fingers lightly, reminding them to wait for my signal. Like little children sometimes they needed a firm hand.

"You don't think you have broken the law?" Caius growled.

"No," Joham said firmly, though his eyes were wary.

I pursued my lips in thought. It may be true that he didn't think he was breaking the law. But the law is the law. Even if Robin Hood was feeding the hungry, stealing was the against the law.

"Indeed," I said, stepping forward. "And yet your daughters are unique are they not?"

Joham went rigid. I didn't smile, though it was insanely tempting to. I had struck a nerve it seems.

"I see," I replied, my attention not leaving his lovely daughters. "You see Joham I am curious as to what end you created your daughters. They are subtly luminous in the sunlight, feed on blood, and have heightened senses, and yet they have a heartbeat and can dream in their sleep."

Joham didn't flinch a single muscle as I talked, his eyes horrified and watching my every move with rapt attention. So I continued.

"We have also learned how these lovely children of yours are born. By sharing your seed with that of a mortal woman these young ones grow and mature in their mothers' natural womb. But their deaths are violent are they not young ones? Your primal instinct to survive causing you to burst through their fragile bodies to live."

Nichira snorted contemptuously. "They were merely hosts for us to be born," she muttered haughtily.

My eyes flicked over to study her. She was definitely an aggressive creature. But there was something in her eyes that belied her rock hard exterior. I felt my shoulders shrug in indifference. I would find out eventually.

"I still don't see what this has to do all this has to do with my family being . . invited here," Joham said through virtually clamped teeth.

"Of course," I said with a tolerant smile, turning my gaze to the creator. "I suppose I am being a little cryptic. You see I'm concerned with your experiments on creating a superior race."

The silence that Joham had exhibited before was nothing to the soul shattering stillness that rocked my halls now. His daughters didn't even breath, caught so fast in surprise as they were. I smiled benignly at them, waiting for them to absorb the information I had already gleaned. What a shock it would be to them when I reached out my hand and took their very thoughts from them.

"I don't understand," Rabishen said quietly. "You are going to punish us for our parentage, something we had no control over?"

"Not at all," I said, surprise coloring my voice higher than normal. "I merely wish to talk with your father about his experiments. But I need more information to do that."

"Ask me whatever it is you want," Joham muttered.

I smiled at his innocence. He was naïve to think that he could lie to me and get away with it. I hadn't out lived some of the strongest covens and liars in our kind's history by being gullible. I knew the rules to that game all too well.

"Oh I won't need to ask you any questions my dear Joham," I replied, unable to keep my thoughts from curling my lips into a smirk. "I am going to simply take the information I want from you."

Dropping my head slightly down, my dear ones reacted like the well oiled machine they were. With lightning speed, Jane pierced into the minds of all four of them, their screams echoing hollowly against the aged brick. Then they were each forced into a kneeling position, and once Jane released them from her fierce gaze, they hung in the iron grip of my trusted fighters.

I watched them for a moment as the helplessness of their situation settled into their faces. I stepped forward, my purpose making my steps sound ominous in the silence. Jane walked right by my side, her eyes unblinkingly focused on the vampire and three halflings in front of her.

I reached out with a single hand and placed my palm on Rabishen's head, my thumb gently touching her forehead. Like water flowing from a mountain stream into the ocean I felt her thoughts become mine. The beautiful jungles of her home. The memories of her mother's dead body, broken and destroyed on the forest floor. The lonely days of hunting for food on her own, before Joham found her and began raising her.

"Ah," was all I could manage to say. I had seen nor learned nothing that I couldn't already have guessed. Some memories could be predictable, though still needed. Like a glass of water on a hot day.

Rabishen stared at me in wonder, but said nothing as I withdrew my hand. I turned my eyes next to Nichira, directly to her left. I reached out my hand again; moving to place it as I had with her sister, on her head. Nichira snapped, her jaws lunging toward my outstretched hand like a piranha.

Almost as quickly as her rebellion to my hand began it was silenced. Her body heaved in violent spasms on the floor, Jane's eyes boring into her mind. I tried not to smile at her foolishness, but it was just that kind of impetuous behavior that got people killed.

"Jane," I said softly.

Jane blinked once, Nichira's body going limp on the floor. Her breathing was ragged as she slowly drew herself off the floor into a sitting position. Felix and Santiago each placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

I crouched in front of her, looking her dead in the eyes. "I would have thought you had learned that I am the one in charge here," I said sorrowfully. "I don't enjoy having to use Jane's gift as I do, but I will not allow your insolence to deny me what information you have in your memories."

I paused, allowing my words to sink in. After the dramatic moment had passed, I spoke again. "I trust there will be no more interruptions?"

Nichira nodded once, her eyes full of fear and looking down.

"Good," I said resolutely.

Once again I stretched my hand out and placed it on her forehead. Her thoughts were not as pure as her sisters'. Deep thoughts of racial superiority, hatred, anger, sorrow, pain, death, and other dark thoughts clouded her memories. Each memory was like a tiny prickle against my consciousness, but I endured, collecting each memory.

"See," I said happily, "That wasn't so bad."

Nichira didn't speak, but I could see that she disagreed with my assessment. I rose and passed over to their father and sister, wondering whose memories I should attain first. The father's were the most desirable, but I had an indescribable feeling to take the daughter's memories first.

I placed my hand on her head, her memories flowing into mine, and gasped in shock. Her memories were unique among her sisters. She was the youngest amongst her sisters, younger than even Nahuel was, reaching the mature physical age only ten years ago; just as he had told us. But there was more. She was closer to Nahuel than the others, feeling a sense of loss for the complete death of her mother. Long nights avoiding her sisters, spent weeping in silence.

And there was more.

This young one was in love. Enamored of a mortal man, rugged and hardy as the jungle environment demanded he be. Her memories provided me the perfect portrait of him; tall, dark, a lean musculature, with tribe markings covering his skin and his long black hair twisted into a braid running down the expanse of his back.

The time between them flowed as easily as I imagine young Renesmee's time would flow with her imprinted shape shifter. Yet this relation was mature, strong and passionate in every physical and emotional way. It was heartwarming to experience this story.

I opened my eyes in shock for a moment. "My dear young one," I said surprised. "You are the Juliet of the family are you not."

"Aro?" Caius asked quietly. "What do you mean?"

"Jira," I said, looking down at her curiously, "is in love with a mortal man."

Joham hissed and spun to face his daughter. "Is this true?" he spat.

"His name is Kinye," I said smugly.

Joham glared daggers at his daughter, anger flowing off of him in waves. His other daughters had split emotions. Nichira looked at her daughter in horrid dismay, but Rabishen gazed at her sister lovingly and sorrowfully.

Such an interesting family.

I smiled to myself, my ruse playing out perfectly. I knew that Joham would never approve of such a relationship; trusting my instincts of his reaction without seeing his mind. Though I did wish Jira didn't have to play the pawn in our game of kings.

Jira couldn't bring herself to look at her father, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. It shocked me so that I reached down and collected a single tear drop on my finger, studying it curiously.

"Amazing," I murmured to myself.

I slipped my finger into my mouth. The taste of salt water slid down across my tongue, awakening sensations long since forgotten to me. It was beyond recounting, the bitterness of the water awash with sorrow. Yet even still in the bitter, hid a layer of sweet, joyful and peaceable.

I slowly recovered from my musings, everyone's gaze anxious on my face. "Thank you my dear Jira," I said softly.

Jira hung her head lower, her shoulder sagging depressed.

Joham turned to face me, anger and loathing rich in his eyes. I smiled to him benignly. If he thought that he could defeat me from this position, than he was a fool. I reached out my hand and placed it on his skin.

The memories that met me were not quite as I had anticipated. Arrogant and headstrong were the memories of Joham. From his creation, he sought to purify the world that he had risen in, doing away with death and pain. But such idealism is deadly. I remembered Hitler, Stalin, and other such leaders well, and his folly was the same as theirs.

His pride.

His pride was in his children. And already the tales of his children were undoing the work he had done. One daughter had fallen in love with the very creatures he despised. His son was the one who had given him and his dream up for leniency. And his other daughters didn't really share his dream. How apropos.

But there was a surprise amongst his memories. His notes. Every single nuance of the birthing process as well as the names and genetic traits of each of his children. He'd been collecting information for over three hundred years.

And one last surprise.

"You are expecting again I see," I said as I pulled my hand away from his skin. The look on my face must have showed my displeasure because the look on Joham's face was utterly defeated.

"Yes," he whispered. "The child should be born in the next few weeks."

"Interesting," I said without enthusiasm.

Caius heard the change in my voice and looked at me inquiringly. "What do we do with him Aro? He has threatened the secrecy of our existence, and will not recant," he asked slowly, his voice rising in contempt and volume as he looked at Joham.

I turned to Caius, a firm look on my face. The smile that crept into his eyes told me he understood. He knew what I was going to do and say. And he was excited.

I stepped a few paces away from my guests, Renata and Jane my constant companions. I spun back around to face Joham and his daughters. "I have heard the testimonies," I began, choosing my words almost carelessly. "We have decided."

Joham sat silently. "And what have you decided?" he said quietly.

I regarded him without pretense of smile or cheeriness. Being in a position of authority and power did that to me. After a certain point, even my charade lost its glamour for me. There came a point when the finality of decisions gathered together like a brewing storm, each tiny spark possibly sending a blaze across a barren desert landscape.

This was my mantle, my burden. I was a leader, born to reign over my people with a sovereign grace that did not belie the horrible deeds that I did to keep my people safe. I was prepared to do whatever it took to protect my people. And what was a war without casualties.

"You Joham are too dangerous to be left to your own devices," I said, each word carrying the heavy weight of an inalterable sentence.

"No!" Rabishen shouted. "Please, no." She turned to look at her father, love written in every facet of her countenance. "Spare him please."

Joham didn't move or flinch at this outburst, his gaze unwavering on the floor. His other daughters looked at me, all pleading for his life. Even Jira, who had feared what her father would do if he found out her secret, loved her father enough to beg for mercy.

Mercy. Such a curious notion. A loophole in the laws of justice. A device created for sinners in a perfect plan to obtain forgiveness.

But the perfect plan here did not include forgiveness. There was only black and white. Shades of grey were for the world of men, the mortals who clung to their selfless morals of fate and karma. In my world, the world of our kind, there was only innocent and guilty. And the stain of guilt had to be purged from our histories.

"No," I said quietly. "There will be no mercy. All of you will be taken, and burned. Our decision is made."

Nichira leapt from her kneeling position, rage fueling her into a frenzy as she charged for me. Jane didn't hesitate to punish her, and the other members of her small family. But Nichira, pushed on; crawling across the floor with her nails digging slight furrows into the hard concrete.

But by that time all the members of the guard were moving. My fighters had all of the condemned and were hustling them out the doors, kicking and screaming. Jane turned back to me, a question written in her brow.

I nodded once. "Go ahead dear one," I said softly.

With a wicked smile Jane grabbed Alec's hand and sprinted after the procession. Just before the doors closed a new wave of screams met my ears.

I opened my eyes, the memories still rich and sharp in my mind. The information I had gleaned from Joham's family didn't teach me much that I hadn't already learned. After the execution, Caius had dispatched Demetri and a few others to track down the last heir to Joham's legacy. Within two weeks they returned to me, with memories full of new landscapes and prey. Of taking the foundling child after he burst from his mother's womb and shredding him in flames.

It had been interesting to learn that Nahuel had been correct. It seemed odd that he was the only one that could create an immortal. His brother had been born without venom. His weak protesting bites and scratches didn't harm my dear ones, much to my relief.

Caius came over, tapping me lightly on the shoulder. "May I Aro?" he asked earnestly.

I held out my hand out of reflex. Caius looked at my hand and shook his head quickly. "Aloud," he said softly.

I sighed disheartened. I nodded to Gloria who withdrew, her gift trailing behind her like a phantom veil. "What is it that troubles you Aro?" I asked, turning my attention back to the starry night outside my hall.

"I want revenge," he said shortly.

The corners of my mouth twisted up slightly. "And why should this surprise me?" I said bored. "You take losing about as well as I do my dear brother."

"You didn't ask upon whom I wished to avenge myself Aro," Caius observed, his wits quick about him.

I remained silent.

"So I take it then that you wish vengeance as well?" Caius pressed, his gaze fierce on mine.

I sighed. "You understand correctly," I murmured. "Yet I must request that we tread with caution on this matter."

Caius snorted in contempt. "Why should we bother?" he growled. "We have the force required to simply wipe them from the face of this planet. Why should we delay?"

I traced a finger along the glass, outlining a familiar shape in the sky. "We have worked for a millennium to maintain a peace and order amongst immortal creatures my dear brother," I said quietly. "If we were to attack them with neither relevant cause or premise than we jeopardize what we have taken a thousand years to build. I know you do not have my patience for the politics required to maintain our utopian society. I know it well. But have patience with me. I do not wait here idly."

Caius regarded me in silence, analyzing my speech. Every word and phrase I had carefully placed together, hoping to stall him for more time. In his rash anger he easily could dash the tender house of cards on the table. And recollecting the Houses of Spades, Clubs, and Diamonds together again may not be as easy after a conflict with the House of Hearts.

Of all of my brothers I had learned the keys to bringing down the powerful coven. Only three immortals stood in our way. Edward, Alice, and Bella. Upon these three immortals stood the House of Hearts. And I would see to it that the next time that we met if they did not agree to join my colors, they would not live long enough to oppose me again.

"Very well," Caius murmured. "You are resourceful. I will wait. But my patience grows thin."

Caius stalked off. I sighed exasperated. His aggravation and bloodthirst had driven all the remnants of Gloria's peace away from my mind. I was weary, every fiber of my being wanting a peace and distraction away from the tedium around me.

Sulpicia joined me at the window, entwining her arm through mine. Her golden hair spilled across my shoulder as she leaned her head onto me, humming softly to herself. "Why are you troubled husband?" she asked in her delicate soprano voice.

I tore my sight away from the stars and looked into the stars of my beloved's eyes. She was not worried or concerned, rather only curious. Such faith in me was hardly fair at times.

"Caius wishes to wage a war against the Cullens," I said solemnly. "But I don't know if we can win."

"Is it the fear of winning and losing the battle or the war that bothers you so?" she asked wisely.

"The war," I said turning away and walking toward my throne. With a silent fluidity I felt my body respond as it always had as I sank onto the aged hardwood. Sulpicia stood by me, her gaze anxious; waiting for the rest of my answer.

"I don't want to have this empire that I've built destroyed by a single immortal's love for another," I admitted. "I just don't think I could bear it."

Sulpicia knelt, lacing her fingers into mine. She held me with her eyes. "Empires have always bowed to the bond between two beings who love each other my husband," she said slowly. "The love of Cleopatra tore apart the Egyptian empire as assuredly as Helen's love fueled the Greek and Roman empires. To fear it and do nothing is to give it more power. But to face that fear head on is to challenge it."

I reached out and cupped her face with my hand, her thoughts flowing into me quickly like a breath of fresh air. "Ah my love," I murmured. "How truly fortunate I am that you favored me with your love."

"Indeed you are lucky," Sulpicia said with a sly smile.

I laughed deeply with her. Even as long and as old as we were it was nice to still feel as vigorous as the young lovers Romeo and Juliet.

Demetri stepped up and bowed his head slightly to me. "Master," he said, hesitation present in his voice.

I resisted the urge to sigh. I had been doing that a lot lately. "What is it my dear Demetri?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Master we have reason to believe that an army is being built in the south of North America," he said quickly.

I turned to face him, surprise coloring both my face and my voice. "Really?" I asked. I reached out my hand, palm flat. Demetri stepped forward, stretched out his hand and grasped my fingers tenderly. Thoughts and analyses of news bulletins quickly pooled into my sight. The Internet was such a wonderful invention of these mortals. A prison attack with no survivors, burned to the ground less than a week from a department store attack, also ending with no survivors and the building burned to the ground. That did indeed sound as though one of our kind was covering their tracks.

A newborn army would be a powerful edition to my own guard. Even if only to use them as pawns in the greater chess game that we played, they could serve a very useful purpose. And if they had gifts, how delightful that would be.

"Take whomever you wish and investigate," I said quietly. "Bring me news of what you find. But do not reveal yourselves unless you are supremely confident that you do not risk losing yourselves in a conflict."

"Yes Master," Demetri said with a bow.

With a decided air about him he invited Felix, Jane, and Corin with him. The small band of my dear ones left as quickly as they assembled, their absence casting a physical shadow on my heart.

Sulpicia recaptured my attention again with a playful tug of my hand that she still grasped. I smiled in response, rising from my throne. With a grin I followed her to our private chambers. No sooner had the door closed with a metallic click than Sulpicia's lips were against mine, fierce and passionate.

And I abandoned myself to her embrace. The need to have her with me was suddenly so strong that all other thoughts were pushed from my mind. No other thought but being with my beloved wife. Rediscovering every curve, each delicate satin covered space that I loved.

Politics could wait. I was a patient man, immortality teaching me the value of time. Every moment was precious, even though I held an infinite amount of them in my hand. Yet still, the saying held true. A moment with the right company was eternity itself.

And with Sulpicia I was complete in my eternity.

Almost.

_Logan and Barbara led their newborns into the old mansion. The musty condition was agitated with the arrival of the thirteen new vampires, but Logan was unashamed. These newborns were here to fight, not decorate._

_Barbara wasted no time. She immediately began chattering about new clothes, new jewelry, and other such nonsensical things before a battle. Logan smiled internally, keeping his face neutral. It was her way of handling the stress before a battle. If she spoiled the newborns then they would be more willing to fight and die for them._

_Like giving a gladiator wine and a whore to entertain them it served its purpose._

"_We will draw up our battle plans here," Logan said decisively. Motioning to Jeremy, Lane, and David he stepped into a separate study. Along the walls stood blueprints and schematics for the city, all up to date and code. Logan could hear the other newborns in the house, exploring and commenting on the state of the house._

"_You three will be my captains," Logan barked, his expression fierce. "And as such I will expect you to assist me in the planning of our coup."_

_Not one of them moved, so Logan pulled out a magnetic board and began speaking and gesturing to the board. Without missing a single moment, each of them found holes in the proposed attack. And the night wore on, each voice pushing for its opinion and point of view to be heard and acknowledged._

_Logan felt the familiar thrill as he led these newborns in battle strategy. It was almost reminded him of the last war he had fought in, but that had been around the crusades. Armor, swords, and shields were their weapons then. Their missions, faith and unity._

_How far he had come. From being a homely squire to a legendary knight, to becoming an immortal warrior with worthy apprentices of his own. Quests for king, country, and God replaced with visions of power and control._

_If vampires did have a soul he had sold his to Barbara. But would never repent if she was a sin to be repented of._

_Logan had long abandoned any hope of finding love again after his first wife had died of plague. And yet this new angel had found him wandering the countryside on his own and taken pity on him. Together they had sailed across the sea as refugees, landing on the new continent of America._

_And now they would reconquer their share of it. Even if it meant the lives of every vampire in this world except Barbara's, Logan make it happen._


	16. Chapter 15 Engagement

_Chapter 15 - Engagement_

_Lane_

Silence was the only sound. David was at the window of the small study, arms folded across his chest while his eyes traced lines in the stars. Jeremy rolled a tennis ball between his hands, slowly and methodically sorting through his thoughts. I was standing near the bookshelf trying to find some other person's thoughts to occupy myself. I always found that some authors had the best escape for a situation, even if the ending wasn't a "happily ever after."

But of all of us Logan was the most tense. He sat in his leather bound chair, his chin in his hands. His eyes bored a hole in the loose plan that was sketched out on the white magnetic board. I could tell he was looking for some kind of imperfection in the plan, waiting for some inspiration to strike him.

I doubted he would get anything though. David, Jeremy, and I had provided him with a seamless plan. Nothing that we could think of wasn't covered in the plan.

I went back to perusing through the small collection of books in this office, trying to find one that would calm the anxiety I felt inside. _The Rules of Engagement_, _The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich_, _Modern Day Empires_ were just some of the titles that littered the shelves. I smiled grimly.

It seemed that these two were deadly serious about a kingdom.

We were really done planning, nothing more really could be said. But we couldn't proceed with anything until the girls came back from their night out on the town. It was odd to think of it as that way, but there really was no other way to describe their absence from our coven. Barbara had taken them over two hours ago for a "shopping spree" and their absence was really beginning to show on us. We had all lapsed into the typical masculine form of communication; none.

David stiffened by the window. I moved over to stand by him, looking at him closely. Pushing past the layers of his being, I allowed my gift to glean whatever I could.

It was rather an annoying gift if truth be told. A gift of knowledge, or presence as David had phrased it. It was so unreliable. Passive enough to almost be completely ignored, and yet there were often enough spikes that it stayed in the forefront of my mind.

Like right now for instance. I didn't know what thought or emotion David had experienced that put him into this new mood. I couldn't read his mind, search through his emotions, or anything else that would tell me why he was the way he was. The only things I could tell from him were that he really didn't want to talk, was becoming rapidly impatient, and had an insane plan somewhere in the back of his mind.

Big whoop for my gift.

I really don't know why I bothered working with my gift. It had never been very helpful, even in my past life. Ironically enough that I had a past life.

My story really wasn't much. The others in our powerful coven were much more multifaceted with their history. But me, what could I really say about my story.

I was born as the middle child in a family of five. My father worked at the nearby mine, driving a haul truck every single day of his life. My mother was a housewife, complete with baking the bread, making cookies, cleaning counters, and still balancing the checkbook while driving kids to soccer practice. It never ceased to amaze how easily she made thinks work out.

But I went to school just like every other kid. My grades were average, never squeaking above a B. I was okay at sports, music, art, reading; everything was just mediocre. I never really excelled at anything.

Throughout my life I have never been the kind of person that was exceptional. I wasn't one of the kids who knew what they wanted to do when they grew up. I had just wanted to stay at home and watch cartoons. Being a superhero wasn't a real career though. They didn't really exist.

So I existed, my life becoming a train ride to nowhere. I wasn't the nerdy kid in class that would excel at math and become some big tycoon of a company. I wasn't the jock that would kick the trash out of anybody, on or off the field, and earn some full ride scholarship to a fancy college back east. I wasn't the artist who created a world to escape into that others wanted to be in as well.

What was I good at? Being a nobody. So I resigned myself to that life. I graduated from high school. I went to a community college for a semester. I got a dead end job fixing cars in a ramshack garage. Hung out with my buddies; doing the same thing every weekend that we did the last weekend.

My life was absolutely perfect.

Anything I wanted to do I went and did it, hang the consequences. Why should I worry about what I did? Nobody noticed me anyway. I was simply another body in the world. Nothing ever changed in the five years since I left high school.

Sure I visited my parents and played the perfect façade for them. But it got harder and harder to maintain the lies. My older brother and sister were already married, my sister expecting her first child. My younger sister was engaged, my oldest brother was steadily moving through the ranks of the military, and my youngest brother had just accepted a scholarship for state.

I was the total black sheep of my family. No girlfriend, not even really seriously dating. No future. I was depressed.

Drinking didn't help. I'd wake up every morning with a splitting headache, and a tab from the bar down the street of at least a hundred dollars. After losing more than a few paychecks I quit drinking. Not that it had helped much anyway, only taking my pain away for a few hours.

So I tried church. Presbyterian, Catholic, Methodist, Pentecostal; all had the same effect on me. Boredom. I just couldn't manage to feel the same feelings that inspired the devout to go back week after week to hear the same old junk they had heard the week before.

Of course I was hypocrite with that kind of thinking. What did I do week in and week out? Work, home, sleep, eat somewhere in that equation. And on the weekends? Bowling, online gaming, trips up to the mountain. Really worth writing home to mom and dad about.

But what was I supposed to do with my life? I mean sure college was there for me, but I just couldn't bring myself to go back. Everybody I knew was either uninterested or too old to be there with me.

And the military? Right. If I wanted someone to wake me up every morning screaming I'd get a girl pregnant. That would put me in about the same straits. Except for the part about the money.

David and I both turned toward to look at the street at the same time. It had been like a alarm going off in my head that alerted me to the presence of vampires coming toward the house.

"They're back," David muttered, turning away from the window.

I didn't bother asking him how he knew; I knew myself. David had to have been borrowing my gift, looking for when they came home.

Home. It was strange, but this new life and living style felt more like home than my old life. Walking out of the study with the other guys felt natural, normal even.

We went down to the living room, forgoing the stairs and leaping over the railing with ease. There was just no way to describe the sensation of being a vampire. The heightened powers made everything seem like a dream, fragile and fleeting. With my bare hands I could tear this whole house apart in a matter of minutes. I had no desire to, but it was exciting to know that I had the power to do it.

We stood waiting for only a split second before the white double doors burst open to the ladies. The partially muffled noise of their excited conversation was stripped away, their inane chatter blasting my newly sensitive hearing.

They came in small groups, two or three at a time. Barbara lead the posse back in, with Sherilyn and Teresa right behind her. Lucy, Delilah, and Bekka came in next, followed by Nina and Laci. Coming last were the only two paired off vampires in our bunch: Erica and Nicole.

Ah, Nicole. Seeing her always put me in a better mood. I didn't understand how one person could mean so much to someone else before I'd met her. She had been the sunshine that lightened my dark heart.

It was a familiar old romance story when told.

Nicole brought her car into the garage where I worked. I had been working under the hood of a truck, when her brakes screamed as she pulled into the driveway. I smiled to myself, noting simply by the sounds I could hear what needed to be fixed.

"Take care of it kid," my boss, Ralph, yelled through the office window. "I can't hear myself think in here!"

I rolled my eyes, biting back my retort. Ralph thinking wasn't a good thing to begin with, but that would have to wait for another time.

I grabbed a rag from off my workstation and wiping my hands stepped out into the sunlight. Nicole was standing next to her car, a beat up second hand General Motors car, talking away rapidly on her cell phone. Her face was turned away as I walked toward her, resisting the urge to stare at her curvy backside.

As she turned around, snapping her phone shut, I was already forming a profile of her. College student, maybe nineteen years old, trying hard to live off of a part time job and her scholarship. The car had been handed down from her older brother and was already over ten years old. It looked like a total and complete piece of junk, good only for a bomb to hit in a movie.

She was a stunning beauty. Her jet black hair fell gently onto her shoulders, shadowing her face from the glare of the sun. She was neither petite nor overly large, her frame and build balancing evenly. Her eyes were a soft ocean blue, smooth and clear as glass.

"Can you help me?" she asked.

I sighed inside. _With what? _I was tempted to ask. I nodded my head briefly, working to keep a rough exterior. It wasn't hard, I'd had plenty of practice. Just keep wiping my hands in the rag and nod my head occasionally. Such a simple charade to play.

She smiled in relief. "Good," she sighed.

I listened halfheartedly as she told me about what was going on with her car, I'd already diagnosed the problem and had the procedure set up in my head on how to fix it. But she was a sparkle of sunshine, fun and energetic, even though she was talking about the mundane problems of auto maintenance.

"How long will that take?" she asked me, gently pulling me back from my train of thought.

"Um," I muttered, fumbling with calculations in my head. "I've got one vehicle to finish before I get to yours, but maybe an hour."

She bit her lip as she thought it over. "Okay," she said as she held her keys out. I reached out and took them, the brush of our fingers sending tiny sparks of electricity racing through my arm to my heart.

"The lobby's right through there," I said turning to point, trying to hide my eyes and face. The last thing I needed was to let some random girl think that I liked her.

"Oh," she said quickly. "Thank you."

I watched her walk off and turned myself back into the garage. I hung her keys on the hook, smiling to myself. She was such a college student, the keychain bearing the emblem of the local college betraying her secret. And the way she dressed, tearing jeans, faded shirt, and flip flops were one of the standard styles for college students.

The only other really popular style for college students was sweats and pajamas of course. But this girl didn't strike me as the kind to wear such atrocities into public.

I pushed thoughts of her out of my mind and went back to work, or at least tried to. It seemed every little thing that I did made me think of the young college girl sitting in the lobby, waiting for the grease monkey in the garage to finish working on her car. _But its not all I want to work on with her_, I thought dryly.

_Stop it Lane!_ I reprimanded myself. She was a customer. Not some girl off the street. She was a customer first. Albeit a good looking customer.

I sighed to myself as I lumbered back into the confines of the cab, checking fuses and switches. Everything flowed mechanically, every single piece checking out. Putting the keys in the ignition I twisted, the engine turning right over. I let the engine hum for a moment before I declared myself satisfied.

I pulled the keys out and tossed them onto the ticket I'd written up. _Well that its it for Mr. Garcia's truck_, I thought to myself. _Now for the next customer's car_.

I turned around and froze when I remembered whose car was next. I walked over slowly and pulled the keys off the hook. It was silly, but I felt closer to her as I held her keys, turning them over in my hand as I wrote out the ticket of sale.

And right then Nick, one of the other techs, arrived back from lunch and grabbed the keys with a flourish. "What we got?" he asked, his mouth still mostly full as he chewed. "Bad brakes and oil change," he muttered to himself. "Okay."

I snatched the keys back out of his hands. "I got it Nick," I said firmly.

He stared at me for a moment. "Alright," he said. "Whose is it?"

"What?" I asked, assembling the necessary parts.

"Who owns the car you're planning on working on?" he asked again, dusting his hands together.

"Some college girl," I muttered, trying to make my voice sound as bored as I needed him to believe I was. If he knew I wanted to take care of this car because of how much I liked her, Nick would never let me down.

"Really?" he said, a smile apparent even in his voice. His footsteps echoed in the garage as he walked to the window facing the lobby. "Pink shirt and jeans with flip flops?"

"I guess," I said noncommittally.

"Uh-huh," Nick said at last. I cringed inside. Had he figured it out?

"Well," he said jovially slapping me on the back. "Have fun with her."

I looked at him inquisitively, but he had already disappeared to deliver Mr. Garcia's ticket and keys to the counter. I couldn't tell for sure if he knew, or if he was just messing with me. But it didn't really matter if he knew I thought she was good looking did it?

I mean it didn't really mean anything at all, right? I slid the board in place and started working quickly. It was perfectly natural for a guy like me to take an interest in her. It didn't have to be anything more than that. It was just an attraction. Nothing more or less.

But as I worked, I couldn't help but have an almost desperate need for her to have liked me as well. As insane as it sounded, I wanted to be the man for her. I wanted it so badly it hurt.

And I had only just seen her. I hadn't even really met her. I didn't even know her name yet.

I finished up quickly, marking on my tab the cost of the oil change. She hadn't really requested it, but I knew it needed to be done. I don't know why I did it, but I did it on a whim, plain and simple.

I detached her ticket from the book and grabbed her keys before heading into the air conditioned office half of the garage. The lobby was small with white tile flooring and a slowly rotating ceiling fan. A water dispenser sat in the corner, no cups because Ralph was dirt cheap, and a small stack of month old tabloid magazines. It was a scene from some bad horror movie.

She was sitting in a chair, tapping her foot to some unknown beat, humming to herself as she flipped through a magazine. "Miss?" I called, my professional manners covering most of my nerves.

She looked up from the magazine, her expression surprised. "Yes?" she asked, her voice carrying in the small office space.

"Your car is ready," I said, placing her keys and ticket next to Joanne, our ticket clerk. She kept herself "cheaply chic" as she called it, wearing only what she felt like matched. Today she was in a black lace top with a pair of dark denim jeans. Her dark brown hair was curly, flowing around her shoulders.

"That was fast," she said, checking her watch. "She only got here twenty minutes ago."

I shrugged my shoulders, feigning ignorance. "Mr. Garcia was already finished when she showed up."

Joanne gave me a curious look, her dark brown eyes studying me closely. "And the oil change?" she asked quietly.

"What oil change?" the girl asked, stepping up to the counter. "I didn't ask for an oil change."

I froze. I'd been caught. How did I weasel out of this one without either blatantly lying or admitting the truth?

Luckily Joanne was on my side. "Don't worry about it," she said smoothly, punching in her codes at the register. "We had a special that our tech didn't tell you about, and I simply misread what he wrote."

"Oh, that's cool," she said with a quick glance in my direction. "Thank you."

I nodded my head, before ducking back into the garage. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I could hardly breathe. I could feel the sweat running down my back. You'd have thought I just faced down some monster instead of a college student.

I felt completely ridiculous. I was having a nervous breakdown because of some girl. And I still didn't even know her name!

I looked at the clock. Ten minutes until my shift was over. I sighed to myself. At least I could get out of here soon instead of having to try to dodge Nick and Joanne all day. I just knew Joanne had figured something out.

I started packing up the supplies I hadn't used, the empty boxes being thrown in the recycling bin by the doors. Joanne can into the garage, a huge grin on her face, tapping a notepad against her wrist. "So," she said.

"So what?" I asked trying to avoid looking directly at her.

"So you changed her oil," Joanne continued. I could feel her eyes searching me for any kind of a clue.

"And that's a capital crime now?" I asked, tossing a wad of used paper toward the trash can and missing.

"No," Joanne said slowly. "But it does make me wonder why?"

"Maybe she was family," I suggested, washing my hands in the sink.

"Even though I work in a garage it doesn't make me dumb," Joanne chided me. "If she was your family you would have addressed her by name or title in your family, not 'Miss'. I also know you've never seen her before, which is funny because you were sweating up a storm just bringing in her ticket and keys."

I turned to Joanne, a look of horror on my face.

"Ha!" she exclaimed with her finger pointed at my chest. "I knew it! You like her!"

"Please keep it down Joanne," I muttered.

"Who likes who?" Nick asked, coming around from working on a tire.

Joanne didn't cut me any slack. "He likes that college girl who was just here," she teased, her smile widening even more.

"Oh so that's it," Nick said, his face lightening with understanding. "I'd wondered why you acted defensively about working on that car. Now I know."

Joanne "oohed" dramatically. "He even changed her oil for her," she continued proudly.

Nick looked at me with a mischievous grin on his face. "Did you now?" he asked, trying hard not to burst into laughter.

"Look, both of you drop it," I muttered, grabbing my jacket off the hook along with my keys. "Nothing's gonna happen. She's gone and I don't even know her name. Satisfied?"

"Hell no!" Joanne yelled, smacking my arm forcefully. "I might wear glasses to read, but I'm not blind. Her name is Nicole."

"Nicole; great," I huffed. "Now all I have to do is go down to the college and start banging on every door until I find the one girl down there named Nicole. Brilliant plan Joanne."

I punched out, and headed toward the door. "So you don't want her number then?" Joanne asked softly as I reached the doorway.

I froze and turned around slowly. "Her number?" I whispered, my eyes glued to the paper in her hand.

Joanne held up the pad where a number was scrawled neatly in her handwriting. I moved back a step, and stopped. "I don't know," I muttered.

"Ay, dios mio!" Joanne whispered. "Just give it a chance Lane?"

My mouth was entirely dry as I walked back over and accepted the piece of paper from Joanne. She smiled quickly before disappearing into the office with a brief, "You're welcome." Nick nodded his head at me and went back to the car he was working on, whistling idly to himself.

I walked out to my motorcycle, my thoughts racing. _I should call her_, I thought, _but what will I say? Hi, I'm the mechanic who paid for your oil change, remember me?_

I resolved not to call her yet, but wait until I figured out how I would approach it. I thought of all the usual things: accidental dialing (which wouldn't have worked because she gave out her number), straightforward (which made me nervous because I wasn't exactly comfortable talking about my feelings), and trying to be surreptitious about it (which sounded really stupid because I was fairly sure she would see right through it). In the end I decided to just call her without a plan, which was still scary. But the idea of going in and just winging it was kind of encouraging.

It was about two days later before I had worked up the courage to call her, my day off. She answered on the third ring (odd what little things you remember). "Hello Lane," she said confidently.

I was speechless. Not only did she know my name, but she knew my number. "How . . . um, how did?" I stammered, totally blown away.

"Oh that was easy," Nicole said, her voice sounding airy with silent laughter. "I tipped Joanne to give you my number and give me yours."

"I have no response to that," I mumbled after a moment of silence.

This time Nicole laughed. "So Lane, I'm Nicole," she said slowly. "Now that introductions are over are you going to ask me out or what?"

I was so completely dumbfounded it was amazing that I managed to make dinner plans with her at all. She had completely taken all my lines and rearranged them so she was in control. And it was hot.

And here she stood before me now, still as fiery and vivacious as she was when I first met her. The vampire venom had only enhanced her natural beauty a hundred fold, not that she had needed it. But there it was, her inner beauty mixing with her outer so that she shone like a brilliant star in the dark.

"Hey baby," she cooed as she snuggled into my arms for a hug.

"Hello to you," came my automatic response as I brushed a kiss across her lips.

"You want to see what I got for you?" she asked, a couple of blue shopping bags dangling from her hand.

"That will have to wait until later," Logan called. "Right now we have only a small window of opportunity before our enemy knows we're here and plans an attack on us."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. It was the same speech he'd been dragging on and on with while formulating the plan. I kissed Nicole lightly on the forehead. "You can show me later," I promised solemnly.

"Okay," she sighed, heading for the stairway for one of the upstairs bedrooms.

With a great effort I tore myself away from her somber silhouette and walked into what would have been the formal dinning room with the other vampires chosen for this part of the plan; the others drifted off to be by themselves in distant corners of the house. Laci, Barbara, David, Erica, and I were all pivotal in the opening stages. Each of us took places at an ancient looking oak table, waiting for the sign.

Barbara sat at the head of the table, her brow furrowed as she tried to clear her thoughts. David and I had an unspoken agreement to keep her as far away as possible from the girls and so had sat on either side of her, David on her left and I on her right. Erica was seated next to me and Laci was to David's left.

Logan nodded his head and we all embraced hands, Erica and Laci reaching across the table to touch. Laci took a deep breath and closed her eyes to concentrate. When she slowly exhaled I could feel a new undercurrent of energy flowing through our hands. It was like touching an electric fence underneath water; the flow and power was incredible.

David and I looked at each other and closed our eyes as well. Reaching out with my gift we searched through the city, pushing past the scent and sight of humans, looking for the coven of vampires. We could feel Barbara's own searching for gifted vampires like a shadow passing through a stained glass window in a church. Erica's whole purpose for being in the circle was to record basically what David, Barbara, or I might find so we had two minds to reconstruct it.

I sifted through the city. Towering skyscrapers made of glass, acted as lightning rod and shield against my gift. Each window seemed to reflect back to me what I was. A vampire.

Bodegas, gas stations, stripper clubs; everything that Phoenix had to offer I wove my consciousness around. Searching for anything that wasn't human. Anything that wasn't alive.

And then I felt it. A dark pulsing energy, deep underneath the city. I followed it, searching for the root. Hidden underneath a bar near downtown Phoenix was a vast underground cavern. I felt David join me in this astral-gazing. I counted no less than twenty two vampires, newly created at that. Their strength matched ours beat for beat.

All of the vampires were men, ranging from a physical age of around eighteen to twenty seven. Yet their new age, which was still odd for me to calculate and understand, was less than a year old. I suddenly felt a little daunted by their strength. Less sure of our own.

I pushed past my personal feelings, casting my light through the dark underneath the ground. Almost hidden in the shadow of the newborns' energy I felt an older vampire. As I focused on her spiritual signature I began to glean information from her. She was old, at least two hundred years old. She was not from this region, having traveled East for a few days in search of an empire.

I heard Barbara's voice softly echo through my consciousness. _They have no gifted vampires._ Even in her non-corporeal voice I could hear the delight and joy she had at her revelation.

_Alright then,_ Logan said. _Come back and lets prepare_.

I detached myself from the foreign sights and sounds, seeking out my own body again. Like a whisper from a gentle breeze I filled my own body again, relieved slightly. It had been more than a little unnerving to have that much of an out of body experience. I knew I was safe as long as David was around, and that I wouldn't normally have been able to do it without Laci amplifying my gift. I released the breath I'd been holding, relishing the control of my body again.

"What did you find?" Logan asked, his eyes intensely focused.

David turned to me and tossed me a pen from his pocket. He held one up himself and gave me a half smirk. I returned the challenge as we both rose from our seats and walked over to two large canvas stands with large pieces of artists' paper on them.

Placing my pen to the paper I began retracing the images in my head. The pictures seemed to flow crisply from my mind, taking shape on the paper beneath my hand. I stood back as David and I finished. He had been working on tracing a layout of their den while I was tracing the outside of the entrance and building so we could find it.

I'd never been much of an artists as a human; or mortal (whichever word really describes the difference between then and now). And as I stood looking at my work, it really wasn't an artistic drawing, but it was definitely much better than anything I'd ever attempted. It was somewhere between composite sketch and stick figures, but it was a clear picture.

"Very well," Logan said. "We leave in an hour. I'll expect everyone to be ready by then."

Logan held his arm out for Barbara and together the two of them left for the master suite in the back of the house. I reined my gift away, hoping to avoid any unwanted thoughts or views of them.

Erica slipped quietly from the room and I felt her head upstairs to be with Jeremy. Laci pulled David into the larger dinning room where Sherilyn, Teresa, and she were going to give him a makeover. I laughed quietly at his martyred expression.

And then I felt Nicole, waiting patiently in one of the upper bedrooms. She was swinging her feet idly on the edge, twisting her hair around her fingers.

Quick as a wink I was running through the house, avoiding every spot in the floor work that would give way either by weight or sound to my presence or speed. I pushed open the door slowly and saw Nicole's face light up with a smile.

"Hi," I said, closing the door silently behind me. I ghosted over to sit beside her on the bed, resting my hand on hers, our fingers interlocking naturally.

"How long?" Nicole asked, her expression unreadable as she stared at the floor.

"Logan gave us an hour to be get ready," I murmured, trying hard not to let the deadline worry me. I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

"Oh," Nicole said quietly. Even though I couldn't read her mind I knew what she was thinking. She was worried that we might not survive the attack. That one of us would be left without the other. I knew because it was the same fear I had.

I reached out to Nicole and pulled her closer to me. Reaching out I captured her face with both of my hands, pulling her closer to mine. I leaned my forehead against hers. Her eyes were so full of emotion I thought my heart might burst.

"Nicole," I began before she silenced me with a finger against my lips.

"Don't Lane," she said softly. She placed her trembling hand on my cheek, the warmth soothing me instantly. "Please don't say anything." Her voice was pleading, desperate even.

Tenderly, she leaned into me, her lips brushing lightly against mine. It was like learning how to breathe. Every taste, every touch was electric. If I'd had a heart rate any more it would have skyrocketed.

But I could feel the apprehension in her touch, mirroring the need of comfort unspoken between us. She needed me in that moment. Perhaps more than I need her. It was impossible to tell as she moved farther onto the bed, pulling me closer to her.

Quickly my emotions took over my body, chasing the fears and doubts from my mind. There was only Nicole and I to worry about right now. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else could matter besides the two of us right now in this moment.

Fire seemed to erupt between us. A muffled sound of tearing fabric registered somewhere in the back of my mind, but I didn't notice. A cannon could have been shot off into the room and as long as it didn't hit either one of us I don't think I would have noticed; let alone cared.

Our breaths came in short gasps, though neither one of us really needed the air. I guess some habits die hard, even in love.

We didn't even entertain the thought of stopping until a soft knock on the door brought us back to our senses. "Five minutes," came a clear voice that I recognized as Sherilyn's.

Nicole rolled her eyes and recaptured my attention quickly. "What can they do if we decide to stay here?" she asked rhetorically.

"Kill us," I said before catching myself.

Nicole froze beneath me. "You really think they would?" she asked in shock.

I hesitated, not wanting to either lie or scare her. "Probably not," I skirted gently. "But they'll still make it very unpleasant to be around them."

"Dang it," she sighed, dropping back defeated against the sheets on the bed.

I heaved a deep sigh. "Yeah," I murmured, never tearing my eyes away from Nicole. "I suppose we should get dressed," I whispered with an impish grin as I glanced down at our bare skin.

Nicole matched my grin with her own. "It would probably make it easier on our coven."

I pushed myself up enough for her to slid out, hating every single centimeter that divided us. She gracefully strode over to where the two bags sat on the floor, tissue paper billowing lightly out of the top. Nicole reached inside and withdrew a small stack of jet black clothes and tossed onto the bed by me. "Barbara suggested black was best for all of us," she said quietly.

I nodded sharply to show I had understood the insinuation before dragging myself off the bed and getting dressed. It was a set of boxers, a pair of black denim jeans, and a button up shirt with thin silver lines vertically running the length of the shirt. I put them on quickly before turning to look in the mirror. I looked like I was going out to dinner instead of kill a coven of vampires.

Nicole joined me at the mirror, a charcoal gray camisole top with a jet black skirt made her look absolutely gorgeous. It was hard to resist the temptation to pick up where we had left off.

"Okay," I muttered. "Show time."

Nicole clung to my arm for a moment before nodding her head and following me downstairs. The other members of our coven seemed as solemn and sober as we were. All dressed in black it was as though we were going to a funeral for a family friend.

Barbara and Logan came in, still dressed in black, but appeared as two different vampires. Logan was even more focused, an intense bloodlust in his eyes. And Barbara didn't seem as cheery anymore. She seemed more like Xena on crack, completely wild and psychotic.

"Lead the way," Logan said, waving his hand to David.

I looked at him quizzically, but decided not to say anything. Best not to start a conflict before we got there.

With a nod David stood and moved toward the door, all of us following silently behind him. I felt Nina field cloak us as we ghosted out the front door and sprinted into the dead night. I could hear the hustle and bustle of the city as we flew through the dark streets, but not a single person seemed to be on the streets.

Probably all the better for them.

David lead us quietly through the back alleys as though he'd been dodging through these neighborhoods as a youth would to avoid street gangs. Within a few minutes we had crossed through most of Phoenix and were in front of the hidden entrance.

Quieter than tombstones we snuck around to the back of the establishment. Overhead the sky grew cloudy, a desert monsoon rolling in with Jeremy's help. All too quickly though the storm split its side, spilling the icy cold rain onto the inhabitants of this town. I wasn't bothered by the rain, but I felt a twinge of guilt for anybody that tried to leave their homes now.

Bekka stepped forward, her hands level, palms facing the ground in front of her. Sweeping her hands slowly back the dirt moved aside easily, almost like Moses parting the Red Sea. David and I stepped forward and punched through the concrete sealing the occupants away from prying eyes.

Or hands for that matter.

We all jumped one at a time down the path, landing silently on the concrete floor in our bare feet. Logan took the lead and we followed him down the trenches of the underground passage until we could hear voices. They were raucous, gloating over their own power. The thought of their defeat hadn't even crossed their minds.

I smiled to myself at their pride. With that many vampires I would probably be a little cocky too.

Logan stopped us right at the entrance to their den. Under Nina's cloak, David, Laci, Jeremy, Erica, Sherilyn, and Amanda crept over to the other side of the entrance. Logan held up his fingers, counting down from five, zero becoming the moment we attacked.

Seconds seemed to stream by as I waited for the signal to rush into battle. Logan's fingers slowly counted down, steady and sure. When his last finger descended to meet its brothers in his closed fist we leapt inside the room and began the assault.

War was never something I thought I'd have to see. War movies about soldiers and their incredible stories of bravery and heroism seemed grand when you were watching them at home with a bowl of popcorn and the remote in your hand. But the reality of the situation was, there was no honor in killing another living thing.

And I couldn't find any honor in what happened to these newborns. They had no idea what hit them as we tore from our small vantage point onto their unsuspecting rave. With a terrifying tenacity I broke through a wall, latching onto the first newborn's body that I found. Then acting on the trained impulse of Logan's fighting I sunk my teeth into his arm.

The taste was absolutely vulgar. It must have been the equivalent of ant poison with Splenda and arsenic. It was sickeningly sweet, laced with the terrible bile of the venom that filled my mouth.

I tore away a massive chunk of the vampire's shoulder. The vampire spun to face me, but I had already ducked around and sunk in my teeth again, this time aiming for his neck. With a few rapid bites his gargled scream was cut off, his head falling off his shoulder.

I stretched out with my senses and immediately wished I hadn't. The carnage was beyond description. Body parts were flying everywhere as all of us were using our unnatural advantage in this fray. Amanda had her victim paralyzed and was disassembling him quickly while Bekka was quite literally ripping hers limb from limb. Sherilyn, Laci, and David were a blur as they backed each other, ducking and switching to attack a set of vampires that had chosen them as targets.

But dead in the center of the building a small fire had been started.

I knew it and wanted to run. I was terrified of being caught in the blaze, some unknown trigger intense and foreign to me screaming at me to run and not look back.

And then I saw her. I knew she was their creator, her brunette hair billowing away from her lightly as she ran.

Before I knew what I was doing I was following her, keeping just behind her. She hissed at me as she noticed my presence, but it didn't matter to me. I smiled at the hunt.

It wasn't much of a chase. Her scent easily lead me to where she was hiding after she rounded a corner and disappeared. I found her trying to hide in what might have been an underground vault, much like a nuclear bomb shelter. I tore the door from its limbs, the metal hinges bowing before my inhuman strength.

She hissed and crouched low, waiting for my first move. I tensed, waiting for her to make the first move. I had the advantage and she knew it. And that knowledge scared her even more.

I smiled wickedly, sliding into a more intimidating position, right in the middle of the gaping hole in the wall. I saw her eyes contract slightly as she realized what I did and my smile widened. It was insane this dark passion that I had gained for killing.

And then she blitzed. Like lightning she scrambled for the door. I moved to block her and she lunged for my throat. I spun away from her grasp, reaching out to capture her. My strength would have been more than to crush her to powder.

But she surprised me. At the last second she ducked underneath me and flipped me right over her. By the time I hit the ground and jumped back to my feet she had already smashed through the concrete wall at the end of the hall. I ran after her, breathing in her scent. I emerged into the deep dark of the night, the desert squall pounding the ground with sheets of cold hard rain. I inhaled deeply, but her trail was gone.

I growled in frustration before heading back down the dark path and felt my way back toward the huge fire. It was fueled with a small amount of kindling made from some of the furniture nearby, but mostly from the body parts of vampires that were being flung in. I looked at the other members of our small coven. Erica and Nicole both looked extremely uncomfortable while Barbara was ecstatic with joy. David's face was unreadable again, his eyes intensely focused on the blaze, much the same as several of the other members.

"The creator got away," I murmured to Logan.

"No matter," he said. "The city is ours again." He turned to me and his eyes were wild with glee. "Now off to celebrate our victory. Go hunt my children!"

With a laugh that sent chills up my spine Barbara and Logan ran from the glowing red room into the night. The rest of us trailed out after them, breaking off into small groups.

Nicole and I ran at a dead sprint, the rain doing nothing to our hard exteriors. After we were several miles from the site of our first battle, our first victory, I stopped. Nicole reached over and placed her hand on my arm, a question clear in her face.

But I didn't want to talk. With a violent jerk I pulled her to me, crushing my mouth onto hers. Her reaction was just as strong as mine. There, in the middle of the desert wilderness, drenched in water, even with Nicole, I had never felt so alone in my entire life.

Nicole and I unleashed all of our apprehension and fears. Our clothes fell into a small pile nearby, our need more intense than the fire that burned out of control a few miles away. The world could have ended and we would have been content. Just Nicole and I, wrapped in each other's loving arms.

_Barbara was beyond ecstatic. They had decimated the opposing coven without a single loss, without more than a few scraps on her young vampires. Even though their creator had gotten away, the city was hers again. The blood was back where it should be._

_She and Logan quickly found some prey. It was a young couple steaming up the backseat of the car, but it didn't matter to Barbara or Logan. They had never been bothered by human's behaviors before being killed. Some asked questions, some begged for mercy, some asked for a last request. But none of it mattered when the thirst was raw and powerful in the back of their throats. Only satiating it was important._

_Logan pulled the door of the car open, dragging the frightened kids from the interior. Logan threw the boy roughly toward Barbara. He fell on the ground, trying hard to preserve his modesty. Barbara bent down and lifted him to his feet and watched his eyes fill with wonder and fear. She kissed him gently on the cheek, his smell making her mouth well with venom._

_He seemed completely too stunned to move. Barbara smiled at him gently. Drawing her fingers gently over his face, she closed his eyes. Tilting his chin toward the sky with her other finger she sighed softly. Then ever so tenderly she snapped his neck._

_It was one of the few times she showed mercy to a human before taking their blood. And she didn't even realize why she did it. It could have been the protective attitude toward his mate that Logan had claimed. Or simply his golden features, near angelic without the aid of vampire glamour._

_But whatever the reason, his blood filled her body, flowing down her throat and wetting the thirst that ravaged her senses. Drained of blood, she let him fall limply to the ground. Logan took a knife from the cab of the car, slitting their wrists and then buried them a small way off. Barbara found an old napkin and pen in the glove compartment and scratched out a length note, detailing their tragic suicide._

_It wasn't that they really cared about giving their families closure. But the Volturi would notice if too many unsolved murders were left in their little part of the world. And that was one threat Barbara knew they would not be able to stave off with a newborn army._

_Logan reappeared by her side, tracing a finger along the hairs at the back of her neck. Smiling he pulled her to him and together they resumed where the young couple had left off._


	17. Chapter 16 Identity

Chapter 16 - Identity

_Amanda_

Oblivion.

Limbo.

Purgatory.

A black hole.

The Deepest Void.

So many different ways to describe everything and nothing.

I couldn't help but wonder as I wandered the dark streets of Phoenix what happened to the spirit of a vampire after its body was sent up in flames? Did we still have a soul? Was there a heaven for vampires? Was there a hell?

I didn't have any answers, and the frustrating reality of that truth drove me around in circles, both physically and mentally. What could possibly be the purpose of creating creatures like myself, beings that had to kill to survive?

I suppose that when placed only in that context it made sense. Wolves killed deer and rabbits to live. Sharks hunted fish and dolphins. Even humans ate meat. I was no biology expert, but I couldn't think of a single kind of creature that evolved from one form to another and then hunted on its previous form. Not one in all of creation. Or evolution; whichever really happened.

Our first battle had been beyond description. An insane tumult of commotion and perfume. Body parts ripped and burned into a flagrant incense, choking the very desire to breathe right out of me. The taste hadn't been much better than the smell. It was more bitter than any herb I'd ever tasted. And coupled with an oversweet tingling it was absolutely abhorred. I still tried to forget the scent and taste of vampire flesh from my mind. But it was difficult to purge memories from a perfect storage tank.

I slipped into the shadows of a dark alley to avoid a group of pedestrians passing me on the sidewalk. I'd heard they were coming my way over a block ago, their idle prattle about shoes, dresses, and boyfriends boring me before I ever tried to listen. They had all the best things in the world to hope for and they were complaining about what they had.

I could never have any of those things that I'd worried about anymore. I didn't have to really worry about a job anymore. I wouldn't need more than maybe two sets of clothing to get me through the rest of eternity. And who needs money when they'll never be sick, have to sleep, or worry about when they're arriving at their destination?

But those weren't really the things that hit me hardest. What had hit me hardest is when I'd discovered that there was no way for me to have a family of my own.

I was still fairly young to have been thinking about it, but I guess some maternal instinct had been triggered in me lately. Too little too late. I had paid enough attention to my anatomy lessons, and gleaned enough information from Barbara and the other women in our coven to have put two and two together. We couldn't become pregnant anymore. It was just a physical impossibility.

In order for us to have a child our bodies still had to progress through the cycle. But once we had been changed, our bodies stopped cycling. Stopped altogether really. How could I carry a child in my womb if I didn't have a beating heart, could expand my flesh to accommodate the needed growth, or have any real hormones in my body to nurture and guide a pregnancy?

It made me feel so much more empty. So hollow. A void in the cosmos.

If I knew I still had a heart it would have been broken as I ran through the night back to the manor. The sun was just coming up over the distant horizon, its golden fingers stretching and illuminating the concrete city and nearby mountain peaks.

I reached the door just as the sunlight caressed my own rock hard exterior. The glitter of thousands of diamonds was very familiar, but the illustrious glow did nothing to improve my mood.

I threw open the door and slammed it again before I thought about how much strength I was using. The door buckled under my anger, the hinges protesting in a deep groan.

I sighed loudly.

"Welcome home young one," David said.

I turned to see him sitting on the edge of the upper stairs banister, his legs twisted around the supporting beams. I smirked at the childish gayety of the position.

"Hi," I muttered.

David studied me for a moment. "You need to talk little sister?" he asked.

I started to answer but hesitated. "I don't know," I admitted sheepishly. "It might bore you."

David smiled at me warmly. "I've got nothing better to do right now," he said as he patted the banister on his side.

I laughed soundlessly and walked up the stairs, each wooden plank silent as I placed my full weight on it. I hoisted myself easily onto the banister beside David, my legs sliding into the same mode of support as his. I realized it wasn't really a need for support that I had moved my legs, but more a habit, a comforting reassurance.

I turned to him, knowing my face was covered in the agony of my emotions. Where did I begin? How did you explain all the problems that you faced inside? I was unfamiliar with exposing my deepest self to anyone, even if they felt as much like family as David did.

"Come on, bore me," David challenged. His face had a light smile on it, but his eyes were intense and focused. He reminded me of a hawk with the sharpness of his perception.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I knew David would never betray my secrets, but revealing was still something I had never even dreamed I would do.

"What's wrong young one?" David asked me quietly, his tone losing all its playful quality.

The question brought me up short. "Why do you call all of us that?" I asked him.

David chuckled. My eyebrow flicked upward, a show of curiosity in my family, as I waited for his answer.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" he asked incredulously. "My nickname for everybody?"

"No," I said defensive. "But I was wondering all the same."

David nodded slowly. "I was the first one," he said slowly, a dark shadow passing over his face despite the sunlight pouring through the window over the doorway. "I was the first one of us to wake up as a vampire. Delilah was right behind me as far as chronological order. But I am the eldest one of us here in vampire time. That's why I call everyone young one."

I nodded my head to show that I understood. "That makes sense. It makes you sound responsible for us though," I commented absently.

David turned back to face me. His face was rigid and stiff, serious in the intensity. "I do consider myself responsible for all of you," he said quietly. "You are all my family now, and I will do whatever it takes to protect all of you." His words were as solemn as any oath or promise that I could imagine him making. The gravity of each word resonated in the air between us.

"But what about your other family?" I asked him stubbornly. I was elated that he felt we had that kind of connection, but I couldn't bring myself to accept it somehow. It just didn't feel right in some way.

The dark shadow reached his eyes now. "I have no other family," he said in a low voice, almost whispering. "We're dead to anyone we knew. And even though we're not really dead, its better for them to think that we are, to have some kind of closure in the matter."

I found myself nodding again, his words making a terrible truth even more real. Until he had said it I hadn't realized how much I had hoped that I could still go home and see my family. To have my mother and father hold me in their arms, all the warmth and affection transmitting into my heart without words.

"I hadn't thought of that yet," I murmured, turning away to watch the sunlight play with the rug fibers on the ground floor.

"It didn't occur to me at first either. But as I sat waiting for the last five of our new little family to finish their transformation I wondered about my own family."

I closed my eyes afraid to hear the answer to the question burning in my mind like the dry thirst that still burned at the back of my throat.

"What did you do?" I whispered.

The cold silence that filled the space between us made me turn back to him, scared I had offended him. But he wasn't offended. His eyes were sad, filled with a pain centuries old.

"I tried to go home," he said softly. His eyes were distant as he spoke, each word sounded like it hurt him physically as well as mentally. "I went back to my house, climbing in through my open window like I had when I was sneaking out to be with my friends."

He paused, recollecting himself. But I stayed silent, the moment too tender for me to rile with my own thoughts.

"My room was exactly as I had left it, except for a little bit of dust that had collected on the books and CDs that I hadn't been able to take into my apartment yet. I was moving out to prove my independence, but my parents were patient in letting me get my stuff out.

"I could hear footsteps down the hall and sprinted into the closet and waited to see who would come in, holding my breath in fear. My mother opened the door, tears in her eyes. It just completely broke my heart. She moved over to my bed and sat down, her spirit completely broken. I was her only son, and she didn't have a grandson from me to remember me by.

"She ran her hands over my things. I was so torn to rush out and tell her I was fine, but I just stood there in my closet waiting for her to leave.

"She stayed for maybe ten minutes before she couldn't stand it anymore. She closed the door behind her and I could hear her deep breaths and imagine her tears as she left.

"I was so moved that I didn't know what else to do. I moved over to where my mother had been sitting, the space still faintly warm from her body. I felt completely crushed by what Barbara and Logan had done to us. Nor could I stand the pain that my family had been experiencing. So I did the only thing I could think of, I wrote a letter.

"I addressed it mostly to my mom. I said all the things I had never thought I needed to say. I sketched out a rough outline to take care of my debts like my car payment and credit card bill.

"Once I had written everything that I could think of I sealed it and left it on the spot where we had both sat. It felt so final, but it was all I could think of to do.

"After that I left and returned to the clearing to wait for the next day when everyone else woke up for the first time."

It was so much to take in I couldn't believe it. I hadn't known much about David before, but now I felt such a deep kinship to him it was incredible. I had never thought I would find so much of myself in someone else. And yet here was another kindred soul, mourning for the family he would never be able to hold again. The family he lost by the will of two immortals.

Such a cruel twist of fate.

"So you're our older brother?" I asked, searching for a way to lighten the dark atmosphere.

He grinned slyly. "Big brother's watching," he teased.

I couldn't help but laugh at the comment, though I did try to stifle the burst of happiness. We laughed together, our voices carrying through to the deepest recess of the still manor around us. It made me completely sure that we were alone. It made the moment feel almost sacred.

David's frankness had also pulled away my worries about talking to him. It really felt like I was sitting down with an older brother. A patient and compassionate older brother anyway.

"Do you believe in God?" I asked him quietly.

David turned to study me, his face unreadable. "I do," he said slowly. "Our change has really challenged my view points on Him, but without my faith I don't think I could bear to go on."

I tilted my head to one side, a habit of mine when I couldn't understand something. David must have understood my movement as he went on.

"I need to believe there is a God," he said. "It gives me purpose, a reason, to continue on and not try to kill myself in the first wildfire that we have in this desert. It gives me hope that I may still be with my family at some distant future after we've all left this world."

"But we're immortal now," I countered respectfully. "How can that possibly happen?"

David nodded his head to my quandary. "Nothing lasts forever," he said confidently. "Even mountains are worn down by time and the elements. Just because we cannot truly fathom eternity doesn't mean there isn't one. Likewise, just because we are believed to live for eternity does not mean we will. What vampire has lived since time began? I can guarantee you that not one has. No one really knows the future. But having faith in a wise and loving God gives me hope for a grander purpose; an eternal ring undimmed by human fear."

"You sound very much like a poet," I admitted.

David chuckled. "I have been told that." He turned to me, the red tint in his eyes soft somehow. "And you young one? What do you believe?"

I hesitated, searching my feelings for the truths that I clung to. "I don't know to be honest," I said meekly. "I always hoped that there was a greater power directing everything in this world, but I couldn't find anything that made me believe there was a God."

"And?" David asked quietly.

"And?" I repeated confused.

"And how does that make you feel?" he pressed.

"I don't know," I answered automatically.

David gave me a reproving look. "Try," he prompted me gently.

I sighed. "I guess it scares me most of all," I admitted.

David nodded his head, but stayed quiet. He seemed to be waiting for me to continue. Taking a deep breath, I dug deeper.

"I just worry so much about the future, more so than I ever did as a human," I said, each word coming easier than the first. "I mean, what happens to us when we die? Are we dead or just redefining alive? Is there a God? Are we forsaken of his creations? Marked and cursed like Lucifer and the other fallen angels?"

I took a deep breath before plowing on. A cork on my emotion seemed to have been loosened just enough to allow the pent up pressure to push it off, spilling the contents all over.

"I've become a killer. I froze another sentient creature and dismembered it with no more care or compassion than I would have swatted a fly buzzing around my head. What does that say about me? What does that mean for my soul?

"I feel so empty and hollow inside. It feels like someone has drained every last ounce of my essence, and all that's left is a shade of my former self. Nothing makes sense anymore. All the literature on vampires is wrong. We don't burn in sunlight; we are virtually impervious to everything short of a nuclear blast.

"I can't have a family of my own anymore, not really anyway. I will never know the joy of having a child of my own. I will never be able to watch my family grow old, celebrate their successes with them. I don't know who I am anymore.

"Knowing the what and not the why is a terrible burden to have placed upon me. I know that I am a vampire, and I know how I was created. But the why is part of the equation that I don't have. Should I be grateful? Should I be resentful? Why if there is a loving God did he create a creature as pitiful as us? What possible purpose could it serve in 'the grand scheme of things'?

"I guess I'm most worried about a soul. Even if none of the other mythology adds up about vampires or the afterlife, how can I still have a soul if I've become this loathsome dark Gollum? I'm bound to an addiction out of both need and want. I can still feel the burning thirst calling for more blood, more life. Another soul to try and replace my own burning in hell. And a part of me liked that feeling, that raw carnal power. But a small fraction of my mind still is bent on fighting it tooth and nail.

"Do I even have a soul left? I never thought I'd miss the thought of feeling complete and whole. But I don't feel whole anymore. I've been stripped of something so personal I feel violated. Desecrated like a tomb.

"I don't know what to do anymore," I finished, a sob choking my voice off. "I don't know who I am anymore."

David sat thinking for a moment, silent as a gargoyle. "Come with me," he said suddenly.

Disentangling from the banister, David let himself fall gracefully to the floor. I tried not to smile as I mirrored his actions, the elation of falling almost in slow motion because of the strength of my new senses and mind giving me an odd sense of joyful satisfaction.

Once my feet touched the floor David gestured for me to follow him toward the back of the house. I felt my forehead crease in my confusion as I ghosted behind him to a room with two double doors. Without hesitation he pushed open the doors and stepped inside, his skin glittering in an unanticipated patch of sunlight.

I stepped inside and felt awed at the sight. It was the library of the house. Bookshelves towered to the ceiling, stacked with volumes in faded covers and vibrant titles. A thick layer of dust lay across the shelves, as well as the desk lamps on the few tables stationed around the room. It even had the traditional mobile ladder to access the higher levels.

"David?" I began before he silenced me with a shake of his head.

"How much do you trust me?" he asked me quietly.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked surprised.

"An honest question," he countered.

I hesitated for a split second before I knew my answer. "I trust you David," I said confidently. "I trust you with my life."

He nodded once to my comment and reached out with his hand. With the gentlest of motions he slid my eyelids closed with the soft tips of his long fingers. I felt his hands on my shoulders move me, and I responded to the slightest touch with the knowledge that he would never hurt me.

"Okay," he whispered, his voice right behind me. "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and stared. The brunette in the mirror was engaging, her stillness bespeaking an elegance not of this era. Though I could see the insecurities in the depths of her fierce ruby eyes, her figure bespoke nothing of her inner turmoil. Her frame was gentle, her build giving her a powerful grace that could be caring or vengeful. Covered in a black satin blouse, her figure was pleasing, desirable even.

All this seemed to fly through my mind, but I fought to keep it from showing in my expression.

"Its my reflection," I said matter-of-factly.

David sighed. "Must you be so obtuse young one?" he huffed. "In the mythologies you are concerned about, vampires didn't have a reflection because they didn't have a soul. You have a reflection, so you must still have a soul."

"That logic is flawed," I said. "There is no proof that I have a soul."

David groaned low in his throat. "Amanda," he sighed. "Can you prove that you don't have a soul?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but found that nothing came to mind. David's face was smug as he watched me struggle to counteract his argument.

"Alright, you win," I said defeated. "But how does that help me now? I still feel empty."

David turned me away from the mirror, his face very serious. "Amanda," he said softly. "I cannot do this for you. I cannot make you feel whole again. I cannot change you back into a human. If I could change you and all of the others back, whatever the cost I would pay it. But I can't do that. All I can do is try to make your lives as long and happy as I can.

"I think that the reason you feel empty now is you feel stripped of a purpose. You don't know why you should go on because everything you thought was worth living for was taken away from you. Am I right?"

I lowered my head in a nod. David just seemed to have a way with his words that said everything I was feeling matter-of-factly. A diagnosis for a cold.

He lifted my chin up with his hand. "Then the solution is simple," he said with a small smile. "You need to find a purpose for living."

"Like what?" I whispered sardonically. "Love? Family? World Peace?"

David chuckled softly. "This is not the Miss America Pageant," he answered, earning a weak smile from me. "But if that is what you think will make you complete, than yes."

"Then what?" I muttered. "What am I missing?"

David shook his head sadly. "I'm not that kind of psychic," he said with a wry smile. "That is for you to answer."

"But," I protested.

"No," he said more firmly. "I can't do it for you. This is something that you have to discover for yourself or it means nothing."

I sighed deeply, knowing that he was right. "You're right. I'm sorry," I said defeated. "Its just so daunting what you're asking me to do."

"It's okay," he said, giving me a supportive hug. "This is big. Bigger than most people try to tackle in their lives, and you have to make it work for the rest of who knows for how long."

I shook my head in dismay. "Thanks," I muttered sarcastically. "Suddenly I feel so much better."

"At lest you're still making jokes," he said with a laugh. "I'm going to step outside. Maybe I'll go for a quick run in the desert."

I smiled at him, nodding meekly in understanding. He was giving me privacy to do some serious soul searching. He was also leaving to make sure that no one else would try to bother or interrupt me.

He closed the door softly and I could hear him walk resolutely to the door I had mangled and push out with brute force. I winced as I heard the metal crunch. I suppose I should try and replace that door. But something more befitting our station here though. The door had just been so tacky.

I sat down in a chair and stared at the hard oak wood desk. With a finger I lazily traced the ringlet age circles in the stained surface. I just kept asking myself the same questions: What was missing in my life? How was I incomplete? What did I have left to do before I felt satisfied with my life?

I reflected on everything that I had accomplished in my life, searching the mental list of goals I had made when I was young. High school graduate with honors; check. Two time Free Verse Winner of the Community Poetry Festival; check. Make lots of friends; double check (because what was a friend with an enemy?).

Publish my books; blank. Get a boyfriend; blank. Get married; blank. Raise a family; blank.

So many blanks threw into sharp contrast what I was missing. Several of the main things that I had associated with my personal character were left undone. I had never finished writing, let alone published, all the many ideas and plot lines that flowed through my mind like Alaskan salmon during mating season.

I was also lonely. I didn't have a companion to spend my life with. And with my existence stretching ahead of me with endless possibilities, the prospect of facing it alone made me cringe inwardly. I don't think I could stand to be alone for forever. Being alone for as long as I was had already left the shadow of a scar on my heart. And I was a firm believer that the worst wounds were the ones invisible to the human eye; though in this case the vampire eye would be just as apropos.

In an effort to change the pattern of my thoughts I idly pulled open a drawer. Inside were loose sheets of paper, neatly stacked next to a small trio of ball point fountain pens. Pulling out a small portion of the stack and selecting the deep blue pen I stared at the blank page. I don't know what kind of manuscript I expected to magically appear on the paper, but I found myself wishing for something. Anything to distract or sort out my thoughts.

My thoughts were so jumbled it was a wonder I could still form a coherent sentence even in my own head.

I uncapped the pen, tapping the blunt of it against the paper in an impatient habit as I sat, waiting for inspiration to strike. I wanted, needed, some kind of distraction, something like a great book to wrap myself in. Immerse myself in the pages of a story where good defeated evil, closure was assured, and every one had a happily ever after.

But the best books didn't always have a happy ending. In order for someone to win, someone else had to lose. This was just another one of the rules to writing.

Writing.

It seemed so obvious now it was enfuriating that it hadn't occurred to me before. I could escape through writing. It didn't have to be anything fancy or even publishable. But even if only for my own purposes I could escape this terrible reality, into the fantasy of my own creation; the one place where I had all the power.

I set the pen to the paper and began scratching the sharp metal across the thin fibers. I didn't think or even blink as I focused on jotting down every single emotional turmoil I had faced, every single nuance to this new existence that both fascinated and horrified me. Perhaps most importantly though I outlined as best as I could how I hoped to resolve the situation.

The writing was all that compelled me in that moment. Absorbed by the release of pent up energy I almost felt a separation in my own mind. The main focus of my attention was diverted into pouring out my soul onto the paper, but a small corner of my mind had questions about what I was doing. Was this right? Was I endangering us by exposing my soul and identity as a vampire? Did I really care?

I blinked and stared at the page in front of me. My hand had almost seemed to write of its own accord. The page was now full of my brainstorming, thoughts and ideas linked together in small webs as well as small paragraphs detailing what I needed to say.

The next part was to find a story. Forming a character and the plot lines that would contradict and make the round character grow and change were not always easy to come by, but given enough time I knew I would find it.

And what else did I have besides time.

I searched my human memories. Writing, along all the other arts, was at its strongest when pulled from an internal source and coupled with an external source. Whenever an author poured a bit of themselves into the character it made it that much easier for the author to create, explain, and describe that character; to give them life. I didn't have to think too long to wonder how I was going to craft my character and story though. Focusing on my own personal problems had fueled my mind, the muses' song easily pushing my imagination into hyper-drive.

My childhood had been a mixed one. Growing up in the extremes of temperature, spending eight years of my life in the confines of the glacial Alaska, and nine years in the sultry Hawaiian islands, I tended to be very diverse. My cultural heritage had given me a huge respect for the tribal stories and legends.

The ocean had always been one of my greatest loves. The swaying and gentle breezes of both frigid and tropical air had been as gentle as any lover's kiss against my skin (though the desired effect wasn't always the same with the wintry kiss). And there had been one man, a fisherman really, who lived in Hawaii who had always scared me when I was younger. He was a massive Tongan native, scarier all the more because of the tattoos across his chest and down his right arm. The fierce warrior-like attention to detail he had also made him a formidable opponent in games of chess and Monopoly.

I smiled at my memory of him. He was an imposing predator. How ironic would it be to make him a vampire? It would be so simple to transform his image from warrior to hunter. With just a few more descriptions it would be as easy as hunting myself.

I flinched as the burn in my throat flared hotter at the thought of hunting. After an immeasurable amount of time I had control of myself again, though whether it was a few minutes or a few hours I couldn't tell.

Shuffling the first page to the side I pulled a clean leaf from the stack on the desk. Setting the pen back to work I drafted a character profile. Even with the dim images from my human memories I could still picture him. As I crafted my words, "sculpted chest", "dark mahogany bronze that shimmered in the light", and other such details of his physique I came to the next stage of description; his style and personality. I left him bare-chested, a lot of women found that much hotter in an intangible man, though I added an open button up shirt and board shorts with sandals. I also couldn't resist the urge to give him a fishing hook necklace. The irony that he displayed his intentions as openly as that were just too amusing; the shark among unsuspecting angel fish.

But I couldn't see anyway to make his tattoos a reality. They had been so artistic that it seemed almost a sacrilege to not include them into his character; they were integral to his intimidating demeanor. I just couldn't imagine how to do it though. The venom that had changed all of us had corrected all the scars on my body, polished clean all my skin issues; I was as perfect aesthetically as was possible. So how could I mar that state of perfection and give him that human imperfection?

I sat back in quiet thought for a moment. Surely there was a solution to searing the needed ink into his skin so I could have his tattoos. Nothing short of fire could breaking our diamond hard exterior though. Fire.

And venom.

Our venom was the most potent thing against our defenses. What if he had done the artwork himself by combining his venom with the colored ink that he wanted? It was just crazy enough that it might work.

Elated I poured my revelation onto the page. It wasn't really that I needed to sort through my thoughts like this arcane method, my mind was stronger and faster than that. But to have it on paper made it seem more concrete. More lasting.

I hit a block then. Where could I put this character? I had met this man in Hawaii when I was much younger. Could his character survive in such a temperate environment? The sun shone all year round, and he wasn't connected to a mainland full of prey. How would he survive?

I walked over to the shelves around me. Surely one of these must have some more information on geography, meteorology, and the historical information I would need for Hawaii. I pulled endless amounts of volumes down from the dusty shelves and flipped through them quickly, though carefully enough not to rip the pages from the very delicate spines.

I absorbed the information like a sponge. Every little tittle was stored in the vast supercomputer memory space in my mind, readily available and crisp in recall. As I poured through the volumes of endless prattle I concluded that it would be possible. On the windward side of an island the amount of rain was constant enough to provide cover for hunting. And when he wasn't hunting he could easily hide in the vast forests along the range.

And there was a documented epidemic that I could easily twist to my advantage. When the first missionaries arrived in the islands to spread the "good news" of God's love a lot of the natives had died from exposure to foreign diseases. But what if that hadn't really been the case? It could just as likely have been a vampire that stowed away aboard the vessel and had themselves a killing spree. It would also explain his creation.

I froze with a sudden revelation. I didn't have a name for this character of mine yet. I just kept referring to him as some unknown third person. But I did know him. I knew him because I had met him. I knew him because he would become an extension of me.

I tapped my pen in frustration against the page. What kind of name did you give someone who was immortal and had the strength of thirty iron tigers? What kind of name do you give someone who longs for societal company but is cursed to remain on the outside and never have what he desires most: love, companionship, meaning, fulfillment, peace? A sailor lost on the billowing seas of life; searching for a safe harbor in the squalls of nightfall.

A seafarer. I liked that analogy. Strong and romantic, yet also symbolic enough to have a powerful sway on the character's identity. I liked it.

I racked my brain, sifting through the dreary memories of humanity, searching for my lessons on Polynesian culture. I pieced together the words I believed were as close as possible to a direct translation and my character had a name. Aukai, or Kai for short. It fit. The nickname was common enough for no one to truly guess unless they knew his secrets. Unless they knew the real him.

With my character dressed and propped correctly, the stage was set. All the remained for this story was the plot.

I hesitated, my pen suspended over the paper. What did I do with this immortal child of the night? I shook my head and rephrased the question? What did I want to become from this child of the night? How did I want my own story to end?

And with that in mind I placed the pen to the paper again. The words came halting at parts, then flowed smooth again. Each picture was clear in my mind, sharp, vivid, and rich in detail. The challenge of pairing the phrases and imagery to my own pictures challenging my vocabulary and articulation, yet simple enough to distract me from my worries.

Slowly but surely the words poured from my soul to my brain and down my arm. The pen in my hands became my saving grace, a magic wand to alleviate much of the tension mounting into a dark mountain. Every word that sparked from my spirit to the crisp confines of the page became meaningful, important.

The world faded into nothing around me. I could still hear the dismal sounds of the busy traffic along the concrete streets. I could still feel the dry desert wind blow through an open window in the manor and brush past my skin. And even in the setting light I still sat perfectly still, my eyes never leaving the pages that quickly filled with my nondescript handwriting before being placed onto a growing pile nearby.

The one thing I hadn't paid attention to was when everyone else came home.

It was a very abrupt realization. One moment I was lingering on details of Kai's mortal love interest, whom he rescued from a rogue vampire and was now resisting the urge to kill, when Teresa's voice interrupted Kai's in my head. "Wow," she whispered in a reverent awe.

I literally jumped out of my seat and spun around, a violent hiss careening off my lips. David burst through the doors, Delilah, Lucy, Sherilyn, Jeremy, and Erica all in tow with him shouting loudly, "What the hell?!"

I hardly noticed their presence though. My natural instincts were all set toward defending myself from Teresa. She was standing only five or sex feet away from me, her hands in at her sides, and her back hunched slightly; waiting to see what I would do. Slowly, taking deep breaths to steady myself, I pushed the image of her as an enemy vampire away and replaced the image of her as a friend, family.

I slowly relaxed out of my aggressive stance, fighting the powerful impulses in my muscles with every inch. I smiled weakly at Teresa, and murmured my apology, "Sorry Teresa."

Restraining her own instincts, Teresa straightened and returned a more genial smile. "Its perfectly understandable," she said calmly. "I startled you and then you startled me. Water under the bridge."

I smiled easier now, my guilt flushed downstream with hers.

"What were you writing though?" she asked. "I came in to get a book to read and saw you writing. But you didn't move while I walked over, I didn't think I had been that quiet." She broke off in a slightly embarrassed tone.

I shook my head. "Yeah," I admitted sheepishly. "I was kind of on another planet. I wasn't paying attention to anything."

"So, what were you writing about?" Delilah asked. "If you don't mind telling us."

I froze. Could I tell them? Could I share what was happening inside me? My eyes flicked to David who stared back at me with his own hard gaze. With a barely perceptible movement he nodded his head once, though his eyes communicated to me that it was my choice.

I took a deep breath. "Um," I staled. What should I tell them so I could maintain my confidence with David and still tell them the truth? "Its about a vampire who falls in love with a human," I said lamely. "Probably not very interesting."

"Oh contraire," Sherilyn said, sweeping into the room. She nestled her wintry self into a desk slightly away from mine. "I love a good love story." She grinned puckishly. "Especially about vampires," she cooed.

The others chuckled as they filed into the room and also took seats, sporadically, around the other empty desks and tables. David sat by himself, his feet in the seat of the chair as he leaned forward off the desk. Sherilyn and Teresa were by each other, while Delilah and Lucy claimed another table. Jeremy and Erica sat closest to me, their hands clasped together as their chairs sat side by side facing me.

"I don't know," I said, sitting down again. It was not so much now a matter of trust. I just couldn't bring myself to offer up my work, for that truly was what it was, for their scrutiny.

"Please," Erica whispered. "We'd really love to hear. And we will be the best audience."

"Hear what?" Nina asked from the doorway, her eyes making a cursory glance around the room.

"Amanda might read us what she's been writing all day," Jeremy said excitedly. If I hadn't been so intimidated by my audience I might have smiled at him.

"Score!" Nina exclaimed. She half turned in the doorway, raising her voice no more than was necessary and called out, "Reading in the library! All who want to hear Amanda read come now!"

I sat frozen in my chair as the remaining members of our coven fluttered through the house to seat themselves. Even Barbara and Logan came in, though they chose the farthest seat from all of us except for David. Everyone was here, and all of them were expecting to hear me read my story. My personal story.

I looked back to David, but his attention was still focused on the floor. "David?" I asked softly.

He looked up and in that moment I knew he understood. Knew the indecision I faced. I held my breath as I waited for his response.

His face broke into an elegant smile. "Sure, I'll read for you," he said lightly.

I felt an overwhelming sense of peace rush through me. It was the sign I had been waiting for. It was the perfect way to reassure me that he thought it was either harmless or beneficial to me, though I still had my misgivings about my work.

He slid off the desk and crossed over to where I sat holding out his hand. Slowly I stacked all the papers together and handed them over, a silent prayer in my heart.

He cleared his throat dramatically, which earned a laugh from a few of us and in a warm rich voice began the recital. His voice somehow intoned exactly as I imagined Aukai's would, since he'd never really spoken when I was around, slow and steady; full of an experienced confidence.

"_It was another day in paradise. The sun cast its warm fingers across the calm blue ocean, glittering diamonds sputtering across the gentle waves. Children scampered along the beach, kicking up sand and splashing in puddles. The teenagers took turns daring each other farther and farther out into the water, each dare adding only another few inches into the deep blue. The parents sat peacefully sprawled out on a striped beach blanket, shaded by a matching parasol, watching halfheartedly._

"_The family was on vacation from the States. The father had just received a rather large bonus from his bosses and took his family on this vacation to celebrate his garnered success. The kids were more than thrilled to experience the Hawaiian sun and sand, just as mom was excited to have someone else cook and clean their living quarters for a small time._

"_They were all happy. All at a perfect moment in time. But they were not my family._

"_They were my prey."_

David didn't falter a moment as he emoted every syllable and phrase. The words morphed through the quiet air to work their magic on those listening. I knew the story but their reactions was what surprised me. They liked it. They really liked it.

I was thrilled. Every detail that I added into the story only added to their rapture: Kai's explanation of vampire glamour, the long struggles to keep his fair love Diana from death, even the pivotal moment of him feeding on her blood. I had not felt as exciting somehow though to base the vampires solely on our own truth, so I had conformed to the more Hollywood version: fangs, mental prestige, holy crosses and silver. But I also included some of the truth to spur the story deeper: venom, glittering sunlight, and fire.

David's voice faded with the last words that I had managed to subscribe. Silence hung in the air for a few brief moments before it was shattered. Teresa, her eyes darting to my face and gluing there, clapped with an astounded look on her face. Quickly everyone joined her; David laying down my pages to clap alongside the others in the coven.

I was so honored I did the only thing that felt right. I pulled myself out of my chair and bowed my head in gratitude.

Everybody thanked me for the story and shook my hand before leaving, chatting animatedly about my story.

I felt like I was positively glowing by the time David handed me back my pages. "Any more questions?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head, a smile plastered onto my face.

David smiled in return. "Then good night little sister," he said heading for the door. He paused at the doorway. "I think they'll expect more soon though."

I laughed quietly as I sat back down and picked up where I had left off, the pen scratching the only sound in the now open library.

_Demetri stood up on the roof of one of the towering buildings, his dark cloak swaying gently in the breeze. He could smell the vampires in the air, easily picking out the other few members of the guard that accompanied him on his errand from Aro._

_It hadn't been difficult to track them down to this large city. The newborn army had left a wake of carnage along their path. The fatalities of the little valley where they had been created were still being collected from bone fragments among ashes and concrete cinders. But that was not what had Demetri puzzled._

_He recognized a few of the tenors here in the city. They were familiar, yet to place a face with the vibration that he heard was difficult. They were distant memories, almost forgotten with the wear of time and multiple identities pressing on his mind._

_He heard the others join him and turned around. "Well?" he asked politely._

"_We found them, and they are strong," Felix said excitedly._

"_Patience Felix," Demetri reminded him wearily. His itch to fight was never hindered by logic unfortunately._

"_So what's the plan Demetri?" Corin asked, his blonde white hair sweeping in the wind._

"_We watch and wait," Demetri said turning back to the western sky. "Master Aro wants information more than bodies right now. We will wait for a few more days."_


	18. Chapter 17 Power

Chapter 17 - Power

_Rebekkah_

I returned to my room, a small guest bedroom between Nina and Laci, feeling overwhelmed. I pushed open the window, the stars gently twinkling into life as the sun pulled its warm glow behind the mountains. The events of the past few days lay heavily on my shoulders, trickling down through every nerve in my body to manifest in my already burdened heart.

I had returned home to find the rest of the coven sitting in the library in the back of the house. Amanda had been writing most of the day, and David was reading her composition aloud. It was pure magic, listening to David's smooth voice flow over the beautifully crafted story that blossomed from Amanda's imagination.

The story was evenly paced, building in structure and plot. Kai falling in love with the mortal Diana, and Diana loving him back even when he was a vampire. But Kai couldn't allow himself to love a mortal. He didn't feel worthy of life as it was, and to ask his love Diana to share it with him seemed entirely unthinkable.

I was completely enthralled by Amanda's story. Every little detail was lush and vivid in my mind. I could tell she had poured a lot of her personal experiences into the text.

A wry laugh escaped my throat. Being a vampire on a first hand experience definitely would help with writing about one.

After finishing her story, none of us could help ourselves and burst out into applause. Her story had all the classic elements needed, plus so much more. It was a story rich with intrigue and appeal, a pair of star crossed lovers, even battle scenes that would give more than a few movie choreographers chills. She bowed her head in modest recognition, though she seemed flabbergasted that so many people would enjoy her story.

I enjoyed that kind of humility in an artist.

And now I was inspired. Amanda's new found way to spend eternity made me wonder what was in store for me. I had not really spared too much of a thought for anything beyond survival.

Staying alive had become such a part of my life now. I may have had power that would terrify most normal people, and a life that contradicted half of what the known world believed in, but my life still walked on a razor's edge. Perhaps even more than a human's at this point. If I strayed too far to either side of the sharp tip than I would fall into the crushing darkness of eternal death.

I shuddered involuntarily at that thought. But the truth could not be ignored. I was caught in a dangerous dance on the knifepoint, the pendulum of chance swinging back and forth in a steady march toward me.

On the one half I was a vampire. Created to feed on the blood of humans, with enhanced speed, senses, and talents to make it even easier. My body was a perfect lure, deceptively beautiful like a Venus flytrap. If I was too careful I would never stay alive, missing every opportunity to feed that I needed. If I was too careless I would attract too much attention and bring down something called the Volturi on us. I had no idea what a Volturi was, but Barbara and Logan stressed how important it was that we never meet one. It was the one thing they had told us about that actually scared them. And anything that could scare those monsters had to be scary.

So it had been drilled into our minds as soon as we got here: secrecy was key to our survival.

But on the other side of the coin I was a woman. A lonely woman at that. A woman who had been stripped of home, family, friends, and love. And it had been the anger and rage from that separation that had fueled me through the first battle.

I had shredded, decapitated, and transmogrified my opponents so quickly it scared even me. But it had to be done. I was not a pushover; not then, and not now. I would not go quietly to my grave.

A grave.

I couldn't even begin to imagine if I had a grave. I believed that with my "free cremation" my family would have just accepted the fact that I was dead. They might have splurged a little to get me some kind of headstone or memorial plate, but those were expensive. And just because I was a vampire doesn't mean I don't notice when the economy has gone to crap. I mean, what kind of a sociological graduate would I be if I didn't notice the kinds of things going on around me?

Even before I had garnered all my education on the interactions between people, I had been highly attuned to them. I was one of the kids that could go to a mall on Saturday morning and spend hours just watching people. Young people, old people, middle age; all of them were equally fascinating in their own way.

As I began to immerse myself in my studies I began to really understand what was going on in the world. I had been very immature when younger - who wasn't? - but with the instruction on how to look at the world from different points of view, I definitely had my eyes opened wide to the outside world.

The culture of everything in my life was always in a constant state of flux. When I had been human and at work, the norms for what I was allowed to do and say were at odds with what I was allowed to do when I wasn't at work. At work I was required, mandated really, to be polite and kind to everybody, no matter how rude, obstinate, or inconsiderate they got. But if I hadn't been on the clock I wouldn't have put up with over three quarters of it.

Of course those were the kind of divisions that separated a lot of what people did in their lives; Front-stage and Back-stage behaviors. What a person will do in public as compared to what they do in the privacy of their own home.

A perfect example was abuse. Most abusers would never show their aggressive and destructive personalities in their Front stage acting. It would reveal too much about them. No, it was quite the opposite on their Front stage. It would appear as though everything was perfect. A good house, good family, good car, good job. Everything just ducky; sweet and perfect like the Waltons and the Camdens.

But even sunny days have shadows.

It was their behavior backstage that was really the plot line of their lives. Verbal, physical, emotional, even spiritual at times, abuse was dangerous. The scars left behind by such an egregious act generally showed in following generations. Sometimes so much so that it was called "the gift that keeps on giving", referring simply to the fact that many abused become abusers in turn.

It was a sad situation to be in. I should know. I had been there.

My first boyfriend, Jerry, had been abusive. I will probably never know if his father abused him, but it was clear that Jerry had his insecurities. He never thought he was good enough for me, so he became possessive and jealous whenever I left his side. I couldn't go to work without him calling and texting me a million times, wanting a report on what I was doing and who I was doing it with.

I should have seen it then, but I didn't. His behavior was very typical of a possible abuser, but I just attributed it to devotion and loyalty. How wrong I was.

Jerry didn't hit me until after our first anniversary. I don't even remember what it was that set him off. But whatever it was it seemed to be important enough for him to go berserker. His anger peaked quickly, and before I knew what had happened I was crumpled on the floor with my nose broken and bleeding.

Those first few days I wrestled with all of the arguments that anyone else in my position did. "He still loves me, hitting me doesn't change that." "It was just once, it won't ever happen again." "I love him, he'll change with time." But the phrases didn't bring me any comfort. They all ended up back at my terrifying reality; Jerry had hit me. He had hit me with enough force to knock me to the floor and break my nose. And it had been an act of pure rage and aggression. He hadn't thrown me to the ground to avoid bullets from a drive-by shooting or to get me away from a moving car. He'd hit me in a display of pure undiluted anger.

I'd had to swallow a lot of pride before I could talk to my mother about it. How could I bring myself to crush my mother's hopes that I would escape her fate by telling her my first steady boyfriend was an abuser? How could I do that to my mother? How had I done it to myself?

But none of that mattered when she found out; God bless her. She cried with me as I told her. Several boxes of Kleenex later she still loved me, perhaps even more now that I had confided my troubles in me. She had been concerned about me for some time, but kept her distance. The last thing she had wanted to do was separate herself from me by prying.

Mom was the one who made the phone call to the police. My bruises and medical report from the hospital were enough to earn him ten months jail as well as one year court mandated counseling and probation.

The trial had been one of the hardest things I had done. I couldn't help but wonder how he would respond to me after all of this. But when I walked from my spot in the courtroom and took my place on the stand I didn't see the man I had been dating anymore. Jerry's expression was so dark and haunting that it was easy to testify. I was more than ready to see him gone from my life. His very presence seemed to be evil at that point.

And since then my life had been much happier. Aaron had fulfilled all of my expectations, minus his own human flaws, of what a boyfriend should be. Every curve and sinew of his silhouette seemed to float in the air in front of me, his arms held wide to receive me and love me.

Aaron.

My reaction was instantaneous. I closed my eyes in reflex, imagining his arms around me and his warm breath on my neck. The smell of his cologne on his body. The taste of his lips.

I sighed dejectedly, opening my eyes out to look across the lavender sky. Was that what all my pain really boiled down to? I missed Aaron? Could the solution to my inner turmoil really be that simple?

The answer was quick in coming.

_Yes!_ a small voice screamed in my mind. It was loneliness that I was feeling most of all. I wanted companionship. I wanted to feel loved again. I wanted to have his strong arms around me, the taste of his kiss once again.

I laughed at myself once without humor. I sounded like some love sick puppy waiting for a treat. And maybe that was how I was feeling. But was it rational? I mean, could I just pop up at his place and say, "Hey honey! Great news I'm not dead but a vampire. Let's have sex"?

I shook my head dismayed at myself and my foolhardy emotions. Even as a child I would have known that would never have worked. Yet I still felt the insane longing to see him again. To have him with me, even for just one last time. No matter how painful it would be, I knew that I had to see him.

Resolutely I opened the door to my sparse bedroom. With my ultra sensitive hearing I could hear the few couples in the coven occupied with each other. The remaining singles of us were scattered throughout the house or adjacent grounds. I was glad. I didn't know how the others would react to my crazy notion of finding my old boyfriend when we were all supposed to be dead.

I searched through the house until I found a notepad in the study and jotted down a quick note so the others would know what happened to me if things got bad with Barbara and Logan. Crossing back through the hallway I froze at the door, my hand still on the doorknob. I could smell someone behind me, though I was still having a little difficulty identifying everyone by smell I recognized it enough to know it was one of the coven.

"Going out?" asked the vampire behind me.

I smiled as I turned around, knowing who was behind me. Delilah was watching me with a curious expression, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yes," I said as calmly as I could, though not quite meeting her eyes. "I need to hunt."

"Oh good," Delilah said stepping forward and pushing the door open beside me. "So do I."

I hesitated, searching for a way to escape her company. I didn't know if she could sense what I was feeling right now, but I did know it would be pointless to try and ditch her. With her tracking ability she would find me before she'd lost me.

"I was planning on going by myself," I said quietly, hoping Delilah would relinquish her claim on the door and trying hard to avoid looking at her.

She studied me for a second. She must have seen my hesitation. We had been friends before we were changed and could usually spot when something was bothering the other.

Delilah stepped lightly onto the threshold, gesturing with her head for me to join her outside. I sighed and complied, pulling the door closed behind me. The click of the door seemed to seal the air around us, encasing us in our own atmosphere; thick with storm clouds of worry.

"Alright," Delilah said quietly, her eyes boring into my face. "Spill it."

"What?" I asked her, trying to sound as clueless as I could. Feigned ignorance was always a natural reaction to people when the Front and Back stage behaviors were challenged. 'I didn't know it was wrong' and all that jazz.

Delilah rolled her eyes at my act. "You know damn well what miss," she huffed. "Why are you so anxious to go out by yourself?" She paused for a moment as I turned away, trying to hide my emotions futilely. "What's going on Bekka? Talk to me."

I turned back to face her, knowing that every ounce of pain that I was feeling was showing on my face and in my eyes. "I miss him," I admitted helplessly. "I miss Aaron."

Delilah's stern face softened. "Bekka," she said comfortingly, giving me a bracing hug. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I didn't realize why I was so depressed until hearing Amanda's story."

"Ah," Delilah said quietly. "That explains it."

"What?" I asked genuinely confused.

"David isn't the only one who is concerned about everyone," Delilah said slowly. "We are all family now after all."

I tried to speak but Delilah hushed me before I could say anything.

"I've been watching everybody's heartstrings since we all were changed. I've been learning how to read more than one at a time, and experience the emotions connected to them. All of us have been shifting from emotional highs to low so quickly it's a wonder I'm still sane; the emotions are practically bipolar. And they're so intense it was all I could do to not scream some days."

"What did you see on mine?" I whispered.

"At first nothing much. Fear mostly, but that was to be expected. And then after we all hunted, you felt the remorse and guilt just like everybody else. But you seemed to recover for a while." She paused for a moment to study me again. "And then, over the past few days, you've been showing lots of loneliness, depression, anxiety, and even jealousy."

"Jealousy?" I asked surprised.

Delilah nodded her head with a grim smile. "Every time you saw Jeremy and Erica fawn over each other or Nicole and Lane eyeing each other excitedly you had jealousy. Even Barbara and Logan set you off sometimes."

My eyes had been glued to the ground in the withered garden path leading to the manor as I listened to Delilah talk. I hated to admit it, but she was right. I was feeling all of that. Of course they said the first step to fixing a problem with yourself was admitting that you had the problem. And this aching pain in my chest was only going to become a bigger problem if I didn't resolve it soon.

"What were you going to do?" Delilah whispered.

I looked back up to her and hesitated. Would she try to stop me? Would she tell anyone?

"Bekka?" Delilah prompted gently, her hand on my arm in a comforting gesture.

"I was going to find Aaron," I gushed, turning my face back to stare at the dirt washed stone pavers on the path.

Delilah said nothing for a moment, the stretching silence felt like a heavy weight on me. I hoped she would understand, but I couldn't guarantee anything. Like all good friendships we agreed to disagree about some things. Phoenix Suns or Chicago Bulls. Dallas Cowboys or Green Bay Packers. Milk or Dark Chocolate.

And like any good friend Delilah had always called me out on the rug about things that weren't good for me. She had generally only served as an extra conscience while I changed my diet to healthy food, but the principle was still the same here. Would she agree with my idiotic craving or try to discourage me?

Not knowing her answer was terrifying. I didn't know which answer scared me more.

Delilah pulled herself straight in a lightning fast movement. "Well," she said matter-of-factly, "let's go find him."

I turned to stare at her dumbfounded. "Really?" I asked stunned. "You're going to help me?"

Delilah smiled warmly. "Isn't that what friends are for?" she asked amused.

I couldn't speak as I pulled her into a gripping hug. Every piece of my shattered heart was singing for joy. I was going to find Aaron. And maybe I could work this out after all. Maybe I could change Aaron to be more like me now. I mean, Delilah, David, and Jeremy had all created immortals. How hard could it be?

Delilah and I pulled apart, composing ourselves into a more casual manor. "Let's do this then," Delilah said with a decided air. Delilah closed her eyes, and exhaled deeply. I waited in silence, watching her trancelike state. I hoped that she would be able to find him. I had never properly introduced them in my former life, though Delilah had bumped into us in the store one day, and we'd never met him in this immortal life so I had more than my share of doubts whether she would be able to track him.

We'd all very quickly discovered that she could only track the heartstrings of beings she had met. Delilah and David had both experimented with her tracking abilities to see if she could find someone she had never met, but met with no success. Apparently she had to be able to physically meet them before she could attach a heartstring between the two of them. But once the two of them were connected, there was no severing that bond.

The only way to avoid being detected by Delilah was to have one of two things: Sherilyn's ability to repel all our psychic gifts, or to be dead. Though the second was the more likely of the two since we all knew that no one could or would exhibit the same talents as someone else. It was absurd of thinking as suggesting that there will be another Barbara Streisand, Celine Dion, Luciano Pavarotti, or Bob Marley. Some people could be close to the prime original, but never be the exact same. You could not fake pure talent, though a lot of today's celebrities certainly did try.

Delilah sighed frustrated and opened her eyes, her lids lifting slowly as though burdened by some unknown gravity. Her eyes were sad when she looked at me. "I found him," Delilah said softly. "But you're not going to like it."

Delilah sprinted away from the doorway before I could even fully understand what she had said. I took off after her, the familiar exhilaration of speed releasing some of my pent up nerves. What wouldn't I like? What could possibly be so terrible to depress Delilah like this? It was only Aaron.

I followed her through the city, keeping to the shadows of streets wherever possible to maintain our speed. If push came to shove and we did have to travel where the humans would see us we slowed to a walk. Though with my pent up nerves it felt like I was moving in slow motion, each and every step seeming forced and restrained as though I were passing through molasses. And the irritation of holding my breath was almost unbearable. Not because my muscles or body ached to have the oxygen flow through my lungs, but rather because I enjoyed the new sensations that came with my heightened abilities to smell and taste. It was also such a natural reaction it was difficult to appear as though I was breathing when in fact I wasn't.

Delilah stopped on the corner of a busy street. Cars passed up and down the road, the bright lights of the cars passing by illuminating a night club. The line was long, indicative of a good night spot, and the doormen looked huge. I knew I could take them easily in a fight, but I had to keep the secret of our existence. If some woman off the street just ripped them apart with her bare hands it would be more than a little terrifying to the humans around.

"He's here?" I asked softly, trying to preserve the air stored in my lungs.

Delilah nodded her head slowly, her eyes fixed on the doorway inside.

"How do we get in?" I hissed, fighting to save every ounce of my oxygen.

Delilah smiled slyly at me and walked down the line. Each step she took she oozed sass, earning her quite a few wolf whistles and stares from the men in line; even those already claimed by girlfriends. I followed suit, trying to exude the sex appeal that Delilah had as she stopped at the front of the line next to the bouncers by the front door.

By the time I had reached the front of the line, trying hard to ignore the same cat calls Delilah had received, Delilah was whispering intimately into one of the bouncer's ears. Her hand moved smoothly, reaching into his pocket with an almost invisible grace. If not for my new senses I wouldn't have noticed the small wad of twenties sliding into his pocket and her hand coming out empty.

With a boyish grin the guard nodded at us, and removed the line divider to let us inside the club. I smiled at him, his smile growing broader, as I stepped up the rich burgundy carpet and into the building.

I'd been listening to the music from outside the building, but the volume jumped leaps and bounds when I stepped inside. The room expanded before my eyes as I blinked in surprise at the sheer number of humans inside. The walls were a dull smoky gray, offset by numerous framed and autographed pictures of famous artists; big names from Hollywood as well as local talent. The chairs and tables were matching glossy black with polished silver, terraced onto two levels surrounding the large dance floor. The bar was off to the right of the doorway, an extended semicircle lined with the same silver against the polished shadows that made up the seating arrangements.

Bodies pulsed across the dance floor. Young couples, and couples not quite so young, swayed and moved to a rhythmical beat, moving from first to second base right there on the floor. Over in the wings I could see a few small bags of white powder changing hands, and more than a few people already fazed beyond their biological limit of alcohol.

But none of this mattered to me. I scanned quickly over all these details, my mind quickly storing the images, while I looked for Aaron. Delilah had never been wrong before and I wasn't about to start doubting her now.

And then I saw him at a table. I felt my emotions well up and choke the rest of the air out of my lungs in a rush of joy. He was wearing a black button up shirt I had given him months ago, and a pair of dark denim jeans. His shirt was open at the first two buttons, exposing the gentle curve of his chest muscles and warm skin color. More than that, he seemed bored and lonely.

I was deeply touched and understood now why he was here. He was trying to lessen the pain of losing me. I had driven the man to drink at my death. In a perverse way it was kind of endearing. But I longed to end that tortured state of mind for him.

I started to rush over to him when Delilah's arm pulled me short just a few steps into my stride. He was smiling at some woman who was walking toward him. In horror I watched as he rose from his chair, and wrapped his arms around a busting brunette in a short skirt and revealing velvet green top. With a cocky grin he planted a passionate kiss on her, pulling her close against his body.

I sat down at the nearest table I could and gazed fixated on the scene of my nightmares. I was too stunned to really notice much else around me. Delilah waved away a few young suitors for our affection, but otherwise remained in silence. In some distant corner of my mind I knew she was waiting for a violent reaction from me, a jealous tirade of me ripping the young harlot from my man's side and confronting him in a public display. But somehow I couldn't get my body to move. Aaron was already dating again, younger than I was for that matter. It was as though I hadn't really mattered to him. Like I was some ghost that he wouldn't acknowledge. He wasn't mourning the loss of me at all.

The night wore on but I couldn't bring myself to even want to leave. Even though our reunion wasn't what I pictured, the romance and passionate connection of our bodies, I couldn't tear myself away even though I knew it was foolish to stay. I still loved him. Even though he was breaking what was left of my heart; every smile and affectionate touch given to this fair young beauty bringing another wave of pain to my already wounded soul.

After several hours, though I couldn't begin to tell you how long I sat and stared at Aaron and his date, the two of them got up and headed toward the door hand in hand. My eyes never strayed from the man I had come to love, even with his arm around the waist of a girl too young for him. Every step and sight I knew by heart. If I had an artistic eye I would have been able to sketch him with my eyes closed.

As I watched them step out into the deep night I finally found the will to control my muscles. With a stiff rigidity I pushed myself out of my chair, Delilah rising in perfect synchronicity. Carefully and oblivious to the stares and wondering glances from the people watching us I walked up the silver metal stairs; each step of my heels on the metal clanking was a distant echo to me.

I stopped at the table they had been occupying. I slumped into the chair that Aaron had been in not but a minute ago. The cushion was still warm; his body was always warm and soft. I breathed in deeply and his scent washed over me, my mind reeling with the final pin in the voodoo doll that had become my heart. My hands collapsed into my lap, my shoulders slumping toward my bowed head. I sobbed quietly.

Delilah joined me in the other chair at the table. She reached over tentatively and squeezed my hand affectionately. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I accused her, not taking my eyes away from her hand clasped in mine. My voice was low, but even I could hear the anger and pain that resonated in the almost choked timbre.

"I didn't know how honey," she said carefully. "Would you really have believed me if I hadn't?"

I shook my head slowly, almost disbelieving it now. My Aaron was gone. He wasn't my Aaron anymore. He was with some new beauty, young and vivacious enough to keep him coming back again and again.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly.

Delilah was silent for a minute. I turned to look at her face and saw how much pain she was in, her eyes rich with the liquid venom that filled our bodies. "I wasn't sure at first," she said in a silent whisper. "I felt how happy he was, how alive he was, and I knew that something was wrong. I had expected him to be feeling tired, alone, worried, maybe even guilty. But none of those emotions were anywhere near his heartstring."

I closed my eyes against the terrible daggers of truth. Truth hurts only the guilty the saying said. Well I was guilty. Guilty of being a fool to think that Aaron had cared about me. He couldn't have cared about me if he could replace me that easily. I was only dead a week and he already had a new woman in his life.

My thoughts continued to spiral downward as I sat and wept. The burn of the human scent only further added to my pain. I turned to look out at the throng of humans around me and the thought was so tempting to claim their blood. If he could move on so could I. It would be easy to choose one of these young studs, all muscled up with dark leather and denim, and make him mine. I could easily amuse myself with a boy toy until he could no longer satisfy me. Then I would consume him; this time for real.

I smiled darkly at the thought of a disposable man. I didn't want a tissue man. I wanted a real man. Someone who loved me for me.

"Come on," Delilah said gently, pulling on my arm. "Let's get out of here."

I allowed her to guide me back out the door, and down the noisy street. Physically, I was moving, but my spirit was drifting. It was terrifying to me this new prospect of facing forever alone. My one chance to spend eternity with someone I loved was gone, dashed against the rocky shores of life.

It was almost too much to bear. Aaron's scent was still in my head, filling all my senses with longing. Even the passersby took on his familiarity. That man's hair curling like Aaron's, and that man's eyes the same color.

I couldn't take it anymore.

With a violent jerk I broke away from Delilah at a dead run. She yelled after me and started to pursue, but I was already well down the street. I didn't care who saw me now. Nothing mattered anymore. Let the Volturi come. I didn't want to live anymore. Death couldn't be as painful as living.

I abandoned myself in the wild thrill of running. I followed no conscious thought, focusing and allowing my natural instincts to guide every action. I leapt across cars parked in abandoned lots. Scaling up the larger buildings I soared the distances between them, a night owl amongst the woods.

I left far behind the bustling streets and emerged onto a quite suburb. The lawns were decorated with a typical desert fashion. Cacti, colored rocks, every now and again a dying lawn turned golden brown from heat. Each house was quaint and perfect.

Still relying on my natural instincts I walked down the silent street, a shadow along the dark road. I stopped and turned toward a dark house. It was a two story home, simple and comforting in design. A light above the garage door illuminated the driveway, its pool of light leading to the lighted cement path that ran to the front door.

My feet crunched lightly as I walked toward the house. A window was open by the front door, the curtains billowing limply with the gentle desert breeze. Pushing it up as gently as I could I slipped inside the house.

What breath I had left was gone as I looked inside. It was beautiful. The house was perfect, as though taken from a designer magazine. The white couch and matching loveseat comprised the living room, complete with pictures of national landmarks across the back wall. I stepped down the carpeted hall into the grand room that served as the formal kitchen and den.

The kitchen was absolutely spotless. The clean marble counters shone in the dim moonlight that poured in from the skylight above them. The stove was polished clean, the stainless steel shining against the dark burners.

I moved away from the clean floors and counters, passing past the sand smooth wood dining table into the den. A fireplace was nestled into the corner, two recliner chairs acting as sentinels nearby. A large screen TV was stationed on a glass table in the opposite wall, complete with Wii console and a small stack of games. But it was the pictures that had captivated my attention.

They were nothing grand by themselves. Each picture, whether large or small, was outlined in the natural oak frame. And inside every picture was Aaron and his family. One picture showed him with a simple girl in a white dress, displaying matching gold rings. Another picture to the right of it showed Aaron and the same woman holding a young infant swathed in a blue blanket.

Each picture seemed another blow to my already fragile spirit. Aaron was married. Married with a child. A perfect wife who kept house and made the meals. Submissive and obedient to her lord's will.

"Bekka?" a male voice whispered.

With a slowness alien to me I turned to find Aaron standing in the hallway, his eyes wide in surprise. "Is that really you?" he asked astounded.

I froze. I could feel the warmth from his body, each rapid beat of his body sending it out in heady waves. "Yes," I whispered quietly. "It's me."

"What happened to you?" he asked as he dropped his coat on the banister to the stairs. His moved closer hesitantly, almost as if I was a dream. "I thought you were dead."

I was lost for words. "I'm not dead Aaron," I said softly as he closed the distance between us. "I'm very much alive."

He ran the tips of his fingers along my arm. "But you're so cold," he said in an intimate whisper. "And more beautiful than when I last saw you."

I smiled lightly at his comments. His hands and body felt like an open flame against me. And perhaps I did look more beautiful now, but I was the same me.

"Its still me," I whispered as I stretched up onto my toes, my eyes glued on his. Our lips met with an explosion of passionate fireworks. With an animal ferocity Aaron pulled me closer his strong hands suddenly seeming so feeble against my hard body.

He broke away, his ragged breathing coming in gasps. "I've missed you so much," he said as he brought his lips back to cold exterior.

I froze. "Really?" I asked, my anger quickly clearing away my thoughts from his body.

He must have noticed because he stopped and pulled away from my skin. "Of course baby," he said with a small grin.

"Then who was that woman I saw you with tonight?" I asked him, watching his face carefully. "I think her name was Tiffany."

The blood seemed to drain out of his face, but he kept his calm. "That was just a friend from work that I met for drinks," he said quickly.

I disentangled myself from him and stepped back a pace. "It didn't look like that," I said more forcefully. He didn't say anything, but shrunk back a little.

"Aaron?" a small voice called from upstairs. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Aaron said in as composed of a voice as he could manage. "It's just me Ellen."

"Oh. Okay," she said. "I thought I heard someone else down here with you."

Aaron froze for a split second but still managed to squeak out his answer. "Its only me dear. Go back to sleep."

I heard a door close quietly, but the anger inside of me wasn't quiet anymore. "You lied to me," I said quietly.

He must have seen my anger because he backed a step away from me, his hands coming up in a defensive gesture. "Bekka," he said softly.

"Don't talk to me," I spat.

I gathered up my strength and drew myself to my full height, though I was still several inches shorter than Aaron it had the effect I wanted. He was scared. For the first time possibly in his life he was scared of a woman.

With a small twist of my hand I focused my power on Aaron. It was like turning on a faucet and being able to control the flow of water coming from Niagara Falls. Aaron resisted my will, but it was like a fly trying to attack a freight train; entirely pointless.

Constrained by the sheer force of my energy, Aaron was forced to his knees. Slowly I brought his left hand up. There, nestled onto his long finger was a small golden band. It glinted like a strange beacon to my anger, sending it in an uproar.

"When you came into my life I thought you were exactly what I wanted, what I needed," I said stepping toward him in smooth steps. "And then I died. And when I came to find you again, to possibly give you this new kind of power and life, I find that you have never been faithful to me. That you never loved me."

"But I do love you," Aaron gasped, his muscles locked together.

The anger in me flared into hate. "How dare you!" I hissed through clenched teeth. Aaron flinched backward at the venom in my voice. "You can't know what love is if you think that you loved me. If you had truly loved me you would never have cheated on me. Especially while you were married to another woman."

"But I didn't cheat on you," he replied in a meek voice. "I didn't."

I smiled darkly. "Having a new mistress before I was even a week dead may not be cheating by your definition," I said quietly. "But most of the rest of the world would say you should have mourned longer."

The look on Aaron's face sunk lower. He had been caught and faced the fury of a woman scorned. Hell had arrived in his own home. Everything that he had built in his life was coming crashing down around him. My smile widened at the thought.

"What are you going to do?" he asked in a whisper.

I didn't answer. What was I going to do to him? A large part of me wanted to rip him limb from limb and leave his body for his wife to find in the morning. But somehow that seemed to easy, too nice a way to end this tragic love affair. And yet some small part of me begged to forgive him and embrace him.

I studied him for a moment before I knew what I was going to do to him.

"I curse you Aaron," I said quietly. Reaching out with my control again I pulled his hand, palm down, flat and watched as his turned to look at it. I stared at the ring and poured all my emotion into the flow of energy around me. Every ounce of hate, betrayal, anger, love, lust, hurt, and loss fueled my power into a searing heat.

His ring contracted slowly around his finger searing it deep into his skin with a loud hiss. With a delicate finger a word emerged out of the ring to glare brilliantly as the fire in my mind on the ring. A word that encompassed all the turmoil that roiled about in my heart. The word: Unfaithful.

With an agonized moan he collapsed to the floor, his breathing coming in heavy gasps.

When his breathing had quieted a little he tore his gaze from his bleeding hand and stared in ghastly awe at me. I bent down and stared him unblinkingly in the face. Whispering as though it were the greatest secret in the world I finished my curse. "You will never see me again, but you see now what you have lost. I am a vampire Aaron, and no one will believe if you try to tell them. Though how you would explain my presence in your house would be amusing to hear.

"You have hurt me more than I can express, and now you will harm no one else again. Whether you leave Ellen or not is your own affair, because it no longer will be mine. But for the rest of your life every woman that you meet will now exactly what you are. If they choose to accept you, they will do it out of pity, not love. But you will never again hurt an unsuspecting woman. You will never hurt anyone the way you've hurt me tonight ever again."

With another flick of my energy I hit a nerve along his back and watched him collapse to the floor. I slowly pulled myself away from him, holding my breath, though the memory of his scent still hung on my tongue and blazed in my throat. I locked the door and pulled it closed behind me and froze.

Three vampires stood on the path ahead of me. David stood with his arms folded across his chest in an impassive stance, his eyes watching me warily. Delilah stood on his right, her hands clenching and unclenching in rapid fits; her eyes worrying between me and the house behind me. And on David's left stood Sherilyn, her artic demeanor almost giving me chills as she coolly watched me.

I waited for them to speak, but none of them said anything. None of us moved for the longest moment. We were perfect statues, silent and immobile on the lawn.

David dropped his arms and turned away from me. With an easy grace he slid his hands into his pockets and began walking down toward the street. Sherilyn followed suit a few steps behind him, and the two winter fae walked quietly away from the house.

I walked around Delilah, hearing her step quickly to walk beside me in the early morning. It had to be almost close to sunrise now.

Delilah stayed quiet for most of the way, though she kept glancing at my face, obviously hoping I'd say something. When we were about five miles away from the house I broke down into violent sobs. My anger had dissipated, leaving me only with the horrible truth of tonight. Delilah pulled me into a comforting hug, patting my head reassuringly as I sobbed dry tears into her shoulder.

After what seemed like another eternity I felt the emotions die out. I pulled away from Delilah and looked her in the face. There was no hint of anger in her eyes. Only concern and worry clouded her brilliant red eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Delilah smiled but said nothing. "I understand," she said. "Do you want to talk right now?"

I shook my head. This pain wasn't going to go away because I talked about it. I knew that. I'd learned too much for too long the hard way to delude myself into believing that the pain of losing Aaron was going to go away that easily.

I would have to go through every day, fighting away the pain and hurt that he had inflicted me. Each and every day had now been declared a fight, and I would never rest from this never ending battle. I was going to have to struggle to heal everyday, in everything that I did I would have to prove to myself and Aaron that I could and would live without him.

It was what all women in my position had to do. But their everyday would never be as hard as mine. I was irresistibly drawn to the very creatures I never wanted to see again. I never wanted to see another man again. I would have to though. My thirst would see to that.

And forever is a much longer time to have to live with every consequence of life. An ever waking nightmare to endure every hour of every minute of the day was my curse. As much pain as I had inflicted on Aaron he would not suffer as much as me. I was the one really cursed.

Delilah and I started walking back to the manor again, silent as tombstones in an abandoned mausoleum. I could almost feel the coming sun as we strolled through the cold desert that encased Phoenix in a metal oasis.

"You know personally, I agree with what you did," Delilah said suddenly.

I turned to look at her in surprise.

She looked at me with an easy smile on her face. "Really," she assured me. "I do."

I tried hard not to smile at her, but failed miserably. "It beat me killing him," I muttered.

Delilah laughed airily. "And we're all glad of that."

"Why did you get David and Sherilyn before you came to get me?" I asked her hurt. "I could have easily killed him before you got there."

Delilah stopped and turned to face me. "I wouldn't have been able to stop you on my own," she said. "David can mimic you and Sherilyn can repel you; I figured if we had to we could step in." She paused to allow that to sink in. "But we didn't have to."

"No," I said with a smile of acceptance, as we started walking back to the manor. "You didn't. I was strong enough on my own."

That thought resonated throughout my body as I stepped back inside the manor with Delilah. I am strong enough.

_Barbara felt the arrival of her gifted newborns as assuredly as if she had watched them return in person. But that wasn't what was bothering her. She could feel the presence of more vampires in Phoenix._

_Normally this realization wouldn't have surprised her, but the strength of these vampires worried her. And the charge of their energy didn't pull her the way the newborns did, the way Logan's gift pulled her. It seemed to push against her like two magnets charged in the same field pushed together. Her internal reflex was to run from this gift that she felt fluttering around the bright streets of Phoenix._

_Logan didn't know yet. Barbara couldn't decide if it was best to tell him and see him react in his paranoid way, or let him be at ease; the first time she'd seen him like this in the last decade._

_But of one thing she was certain. She needed to watch her newborns more closely. They were incredibly powerful, but even the mightiest oak bows before the tempest. And the Volturi soldiers were no small storm. They washed away any coven who opposed them. Except for one coven, no one survived Volturi justice. Though how they avoided slaughter was still hot gossip among the southern empires._

_But that was not the most pressing matter. She knew that the creator of the last army would be back, and soon. And this time they wouldn't have the element of surprise on their hands. They would be on the defensive this time, and Barbara never liked that position._

_Barbara sighed as Logan came back into their room, his shirt slung over his shoulder as though he had been working out in a gym. He didn't need to keep up his physical shape, but running was very natural for him._

"_My love?" he asked softly, noticing her frazzled state._

"_Never mind now my love," Barbara said, as she walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest. "We have time to discuss it later. For right now I have a better idea what to do with our time."_

_And that was all the prompting Logan needed as he pulled Barbara onto the large brass bed with him._


	19. Chapter 18 Olympus

Chapter 18 - Olympus

_Bella_

Edward and I walked hand in hand toward Carlisle's house. The tranquil forest enshrouded us, but I had become accustomed to it. All the animals in the woods knew to fear us because of our predatory nature, and I really didn't miss much the songs of birds or the smell of the herbivores I hunted.

Carlisle had called us to attend a family meeting. Jacob, at our request, had taken Renesmee out of town to a movie. He fought us at first because anything that involved Renesmee's safety Jacob was bound and determined to know about; not to mention cast his vote regarding the probability of success. But once Edward and I had explained that it was in her best interest to not worry, Jacob relented and took the two of them out in my car.

It had really boiled down to Edward and I promising that we would tell him everything that we decided to do. As Alpha of one of the two packs of werewolves, because shape shifter just didn't have the same kind of "awesome" sound in the Quileute boys opinion, Jacob was responsible for relaying our intelligence with Sam's pack. It had seemed awkward to me at first, since Sam had more wolves in his pack than Jacob, but something about the "old magic" that ran through Jacob's veins made him seem very formidable when he was authoritative.

So I was not upset in the slightest to know that my little angel was safe with him while we went to talk to Carlisle. She had a family full of vampires on Jacob's speed dial, should the powerful russet wolf run into more trouble than he thought he could handle.

Carlisle's castle, as I had really no other word to call his home, appeared out of the misty forest. But the mood wasn't right. Even from here it didn't have the same kind of glowing warmth and hospitality that Carlisle exuded. He was just such a great humanitarian. Even for a vampire he cared more about humans than perhaps anybody else, even Mother Teresa.

It was odd to call him Carlisle instead of "father" or "dad" but nothing else seemed to fit. It was like trying to rename the earth or the sky. No matter how hard I tried I could never come up with another name to describe the vast expanse of dependable character that made up the two halves of this world.

And the same went for Carlisle. His name was more than just a mere title. It had become a symbol for the kind of character that any person, whether vampire or human, should aspire to be. Faithful and loving, honest and compassionate, and wise beyond his years. Although having four hundred years experience is still kind of hard to fathom for me.

I was feeling very tense, just like Edward. Alice's vision of a newborn army a week ago had been troubling all of us. We didn't know what to make of it. Who would bring an army here to the North? Especially our little corner of it? It just made no sense to any of us.

Emmett suggested that maybe the Volturi had finally decided to break their own rules and create a vampire army to come against us. And then, like we had discussed the last time, commit their own "cleanup", declaring the scene a tragic loss to our civilization.

Jasper still didn't buy it though. Of all of us, my leonine brother in law was the most likely to understand what fueled the burning ambitions of an "army builder" as we had come to title the master vampires who controlled the newborns.

And Alice, poor Alice, was blind again. I thought I had seen her depressed before, but this took the cake. When she couldn't see the first newborn army that had been assembled against us for my destruction, she was bound because there was no clear decision as to when or why they were attacking. It had driven her almost entirely insane.

Then again, when Alice was desperately trying to see how my pregnancy would come out she was blind again. She believed it was because she had never experienced that life she couldn't see what kind of decisions they would make. Hence why she couldn't see what Renesmee, Jacob, or any of the other werewolves were going to do. They just vanished out of her sight.

But this time she took it the hardest. She had spiraled into a depression and was no fun to be around anymore. The sprightly fairy that was normally my sister in law had become a shade. Almost nothing seemed to be able to cheer her up. Jasper restrained himself from bolstering her up because he could taste her emotions and, after talking with Carlisle, had come to the conclusion that she needed to be able to work this out on her own.

I disagreed a bit to Jasper's logic, but I didn't push. It wasn't my marriage.

We stepped up the back porch steps and slid the glass door aside to find everyone sitting at the dinning room table. The meeting table was probably a better description of it, since dinning generally required actual food. And placing our meals on the table would never be the best idea for our image.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme on his right. On Esme's right slumped in her chair, boring holes into the table with her intense stare, was Alice. Dutifully by her side, his hand holding hers in a comforting gesture, was Jasper. He seemed to be more on edge than normal, reacting I guess to the high level of tension from the rest of us.

On Carlisle's left sat Rosalie, her eyes tense, one finger tapping noiselessly on the polished surface. It was the only way to tell she was under any kind of duress, her flawless features just as glamorous as always. Emmett was lounging next to her left, his easy going nature totally at ease amidst the storm of emotions rolling around the rest of us. I envied him at times for that careless demeanor that he threw around. I had never been like that, ever.

I took my seat next to Emmett, while Edward seated himself at the other end of the table. I had wondered at first, why Edward had been awarded this position at the table. He smiled easily at me and simply shrugged his shoulders. "Its an honorary place," he stated. "Carlisle and I are the only males that have children; or at least by our definitions," he amended with a sly grin. "I'm also oldest of my siblings except for Jasper."

The whole family was gathered at last. Carlisle reached across the table to squeeze Esme's frail hand once, before turning his sad golden eyes away from his wife to address us all. There was no need for Carlisle to stand "ceremonially" to begin his speech, we all were more mature than that. I had stood in his place simply because I had felt the need.

But these were not the same circumstances anymore. When I had addressed this family council the last time it had been about my decision, and the consequences it meant for me and me alone. Edward would change in any way possible for me, no matter how much it hurt or how dearly it cost him. He'd proven his undying devotion to me time and time again. Even when he had left me for my own good, I could never have hated him for it. And though it had never lessened the pain of his departure, it had been a startling revelation as I reflected back on that time.

My decisions didn't just affect me anymore though. My decisions affected every single beautiful soul that sat here with me. And the two warm blooded creatures that were my children; or as much as Jacob could be a son to me. He was almost my own physical age after all.

It was a heavy burden to bear. Every decision now cast shadows of doubt along the river of life. Nothing was as clear cut as when I had been younger. I had a charge that was more precious to me than anything else I had ever experienced.

Renesmee.

I had learned from our last encounter with the Volturi that I would do whatever it took to protect my little one. I had stolen, lied, forged, and prepared to slaughter countless vampires all to protect the love of my womb. I wonder how proud Charlie would be if he found out exactly how bad his daughter was in her new life. But I suppose there wasn't much Charlie wouldn't have done if it meant keeping me safe. Charlie gladly would have tried to hurt Edward if he thought Edward had hurt me.

It truly was impossible to explain to someone the feelings and emotions attached to being a parent. It was something that no one could fully comprehend until they held a child in their arms, no matter what the age. There was just such a powerful bond that nits itself between the hearts of parent and child.

It was a very special kind of love, unique among the vast cosmos.

In many ways it was exactly the same kind of love I had for Edward. The beautiful man that was married to me, holding my hand and fidgeting with my ring because of his agitated nerves. No force in Heaven, Earth, or Hell below could keep me apart from either one of them.

"You all know why we are here." Carlisle's voice was quiet as he spoke, full of a fathomless grief that filled his heart. He really did love all of us; there was no way to fake that kind of emotion all the time. Nobody was that good of an actor. Not even Aro.

"We are here tonight because Alice has seen some very distressing things," Carlisle continued in solemnity. "But rather than try to give you a second hand account I believe Alice should be the one to tell you herself."

Alice looked up from the table for the first time and looked at Carlisle, anxiety written all over her face. She looked completely void of self-confidence, unsure about how to do anything. And it made me angry. Alice was my best friend in a way that Edward or Jacob could not be. She fulfilled the part of my psyche that was purely feminine. I loved her. And I had a powerful urge to beat whomever had hurt my sweet sister-in-law.

Almost as if she was seeing all my thoughts flash through my mind, Alice smiled and turned to me with a light smile. _Thank you_, she mouthed to me. I smiled back knowingly.

Edward's hand squeezed mine affectionately. I glanced in his direction and saw him smiling crookedly. I looked down quickly, an embarrassed smile on my face now. He had seen what I had intended to do to the vampires that made Alice's life difficult. Edward thought it was amusing too. I could even imagine Edward holding them down while I playfully beat them.

It was a very tempting image.

Alice laughed heartily for the first time in almost a week. Everyone who had not been involved in our private conversation looked at her concerned, even Jasper seemed a little nervous about her outburst. But Alice waved them off with her hand, and settled herself into a more amiable mood.

"What I've seen is very difficult to explain," she said simply. Her tone still held all of the seriousness of our meeting. But her eyes and face were more hopeful now. The spark of life had been rekindled in her. "What I saw was two vampires, both of them gifted, building an army around Phoenix."

I gasped sharply when Alice mentioned my old home town. There was still a soft spot for Arizona in my heart. I may not ever have the chance to live there again unless I wanted to spend all day inside, which wouldn't be so bad since Edward and I could easily entertain ourselves for hours. And though I knew I didn't really want to live there, I still worried about the roots that I still held with that arid sandbox. The place was filled with people I knew and memories.

I suddenly had terrifying images fly through my mind of my old friends with burning red eyes standing in the new army ranks. It scared me perhaps more than the prospect of fighting the Volturi again. Had one of my old friends been affected? Was there a chance I might have to fight someone who I had once counted as a friend? How would I be able to endure having to kill one of the people I had called friend? Was I strong enough?

I looked at Edward quickly, his mind working just as fast as mine. I would be strong enough, but I would have a hard time stomaching it when the time came.

Alice turned to us, and shook her head ever so slightly. I felt a wave of relief pour over me. No one I had known had been changed. That was as good as winning the lottery for me right now.

Alice began to describe all that she had seen in the few minutes she had been caught up in a vision. The two vampires had traveled to a remote town hours away from Phoenix to create their army. I couldn't help but wonder how ironic it was that a small town in the desert would house some of the strongest psychic gifts, latent though they were, in the world. And then challenge another small town's powerful vampires for supremacy. Smirking openly at the irony of my thought, I lifted my shield away to let Edward in on my joke. He chuckled soundlessly with me, covering it as best as he could with his free hand.

Alice told us how the two vampires had even found most of their newborns working at a department store and changed the few they wanted before burning the place to the ground. I acknowledged the irony of the situation again. Everyday people were going to be challenging my family.

Alice's narrative continued to how the newborn army had been selected. Though she couldn't be completely sure of their intentions, the vampires had been picky about whom they changed, and it had to have been because of their gifts. If it hadn't been for their gifts they would have been killed with all the other humans in the store. She couldn't really recount much of their gifts, but Alice had seen that one of them had been a telekinetic, one of them could manipulate the weather around him, and that another had been able to freeze her fellow vampires.

Every gift that Alice named off that she had seen made me more and more afraid. These were gifts that I could not repel. It might be possible for me to shield us from the last gifted vampire, but the other two were no illusionists. It was actual manipulation, very much like Benjamin our "cousin", as he'd asked us to start calling him, from the Egyptian coven.

But Alice's story didn't stop there. She told of how the newborns had been strong enough to create other newborns, giving graphic, though thankfully brief, retellings of their first hunts. But after one attack the army/coven completely disappeared from her view.

Alice had returned back to normal reality for only a few seconds before she'd gotten another set of visions. The new ones were disjointed though. Most of them didn't make any sense even to her. It was like having a slideshow out of sequence and trying to understand the story.

Her visions had included several discernable scenes. The newborn army conquering a strong coven in Phoenix, which had greatly creeped me out, the army eventually pulling up roots to come toward our family, and the Volturi guard scattered along their ranks. All those images massed together were an imposing movie.

But somehow there were plot twists that I would never have imagined. There were unmade decisions that spurred other visions for Alice. She had seen all of us living a happy normal life, nothing the worse for the wear. Alice had also seen new vampires in our life that she didn't really recognize, vampires that were extended family like Tanya's coven up in Denali. And most importantly, the Volturi were no longer a threat to us.

After Alice finished her tale, she sat back and resumed her solemn watch over the table. I was just as shocked as the rest of us. There was just so much information to process.

"How long do we have Alice?" Carlisle asked gently.

Alice hesitated for a moment, her eyes sliding out of focus for a moment. "Its hard to say," she replied, cocking her head to the side. "I can see clearly up until a rough time in the next few months, but then everything goes blank. I can see about as normally as possible, but then it just disappears like someone threw water or chemicals on a painting."

An uneasy silence filled the room, unnatural even for most vampires. It was haunting in the stillness. If I had been prone to believing illusions I would have sworn that Alec had removed all my feelings of the space around me. I sat tremulously in the silence, feeling every ounce of misery that welled up inside me pour into the already full atmosphere.

Jasper finally broke the silence. "So what do we do?" he asked in a haunted whisper.

More silence filled the space around us. It was as tangible as a blanket, wrapping us all in its dark and haunting depths.

My fears were running completely unchecked through me. I could see the scene all too clearly. The newborn army descending on us like a dark plague, their red eyes filled with a hellish fervor. Their terrifying gifts ripping apart our own powerful talents, rendering us weak and vulnerable.

And then over the sea of blood crazed vampires stood three paper white figures, watching as my family was brutally murdered. One would look as though he could be watching the Manners Channel and find more entertainment, while another would easily be watching with an eager pleasure. But the hardest to imagine would be the third vampire of the Volturi coven.

Aro.

How would Aro really react if Carlisle and his small family were destroyed? Aro had seemed genially worried that he had lost his friend's trust and affection. But was that just another act from the puppet master? I would be hard pressed to discount anything from Aro.

"We let them come and take care of them just like the last army that somebody raised against us," Emmett said with his familiar childish grin. He really did enjoy anything physical, though how much longer I was capable of beating him in an arm wrestling match would remain to be seen.

"Emmett," Carlisle chided him gently. "Last time we had a much greater advantage. We knew exactly why they were coming, and how to combat them."

"So, what's the difference this time?" Emmett asked unphased.

Edward responded before I could, though I was right with him. "Their gifts Emmett," he said softly. "We have no idea what they are truly capable of, so we have no real way of trying to defend ourselves against them."

"I don't see the difference," Emmett muttered, though he slumped back in his chair, pouting slightly.

"What about the Quileute werewolves?" Rose asked quietly, shocking me. Her admittance of our closest allies showed how seriously she was taking this threat. She loved Renesmee almost as much as Edward and I. She had proved very early on that when it came to my child she was willing to lay down her life. But she still had spats almost daily with Jacob about whose "turn" it was. "And the Denali's?" Rose continued, her voice gaining in momentum and confidence. "We have friends all over the world, with other gifts too. We could ask them if they would help us."

"Absolutely not," Carlisle said sternly. "I would never ask my friends to lay down their lives for mine."

"We could easily lose. Would you condemn our friends to death too?" Esme added, gripping Carlisle's hand fiercely. Rose dropped the subject, but I could still see the wheels turning in her mind. Esme sighed. "Should we really try to fight them?"

"I think so," Emmett said arrogantly jutting his chin out.

"Really think about this for a moment, Emmett," Esme said in a calm voice, though her eyes betrayed how terrified she really was. "Not all of us may survive a battle like that. Are you really prepared to try to live without Rose with our family?"

Emmett tried to respond, starting to speak a couple times, but nothing seemed to come to his mind. He sighed and leaned forward exasperated. Emmett covered his face with his hands in defeated thought, supporting his massive bulk on his elbows. I would have sworn I would never see the day that Emmett showed his emotions, but here he was showing fear. Fear of losing Rose.

I was stunned into silence.

"So we're doomed then," Jasper said quietly. "No matter what we do, we're dead."

I watched the hope in Alice's eyes fade, and I felt just as crushed. If we didn't try, we would surely lose. But, how could we fight against a force strong enough to possibly even challenge the Volturi?

"There is an alternative," Edward said slowly.

I turned to him, knowing that the smile in my eyes must have seen desperately grateful to him. The looks on everybody else's faces were almost mirror images of my own. All of us hoped that maybe Edward had found the answer we hadn't.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked quietly, his eyes tense.

"We could leave," he said quietly.

I almost felt as though he'd slapped me. My first reaction was to be indignant, but I fought the feelings down, focusing on counting the rapid beats of Renesmee's heart, perfectly memorized in my memory.

I seemed to be the only one who had the adverse feelings to leaving. This had been only a house to them. Home is wherever they had each other, moving back and forth had become as second nature to them as hunting. Moving was just as easy as a butterfly flitting from one flower to another.

But I had planted roots here in Forks. Charlie was here. Jacob was here, as was his pack. I wanted some semblance of my last life for Renesmee, clinging obstinately to it like the last leaf of a tree fights against winter's chill.

Edward easily picked up on my mood change. "Bella," he said softly, drawing me to look into his deep golden eyes. "It would be in the best interest of all involved."

"Charlie," I whispered.

"I know," he said soothingly, rubbing his thumb across my hand. "But think about it for a moment love. We will have to leave eventually anyway. So we move now, before this newborn army can even come near us. We can move to Montana or something. We avoid the conflict, don't risk endangering the werewolves and our friends, and we solve another problem all at the same time."

I looked down at the table, holding back all the words that threatened to spill out if I tried to argue with him. Logically, what he said made perfect sense. Perfect infuriating and plausible sense. But this wasn't how my life was supposed to be.

I had sensed the time was quickly coming when we would have to move, but I had been secretly hoping that people forgot about us in this sleepy little town. It was stupid, and I hadn't had much hope in the foolish notion, but even foolish hope was better than none.

I looked back up at Edward, everybody quietly waiting for me to speak again. "But" I began before Edward nodded his head and interrupted me.

"Of course Jacob would be welcome to move with us," he said with a wry smile. "We would be hard-pressed to separate the two of them anyway.

Jacob would track us down sooner or later, and then we would have a very angry werewolf on our hands."

My involuntary smile was weak toward Edward's joke. I didn't feel anything inside. It was like I had just died again. The only kind of death a vampire can truly experience. Spiritual. Our bodies could handle any kind of stress or fatigue. Ours spirits were the weak points. If someone could break our spirits it was easy to destroy us.

I looked at Alice, utterly defeated. "Alice?" I asked quietly. "Will it work?"

Alice shook her head slowly. "You know I won't be able to see with Jacob or Renesmee there," she replied sadly. "I just can't see around them. We're completely in the dark on this one."

I didn't like the feeling of being in the dark about making decisions. Alice's foresight had always been vital to making our choices in this family. We weren't completely helpless without her, unless of course you asked her about my wardrobe, but we still relied heavily on her gift. Alice just made it so much easier to make our choices if we could predict the probable outcomes.

But for the first time in a long time we didn't have that luxury. It was a real life or death situation here; just like in the movies. No matter what we did some piece of me died.

If we stayed here there was a strong possibility that we could whittle down some of the newborns, possibly defeat them when they attacked. However there was also the strong likelihood that we could lose and leave the little town unprotected and have died really for nothing.

And then on the other hand we could pull up roots as quickly as a couple of days and move to some other remote area of this world. We would have to start over on our human charade, building another persona to carry out everyday.

But there were complications with this seemingly perfect situation too. First, it left this sleepy little town I'd fallen in love with at the mercy of thirsty newborns that had already proven they could tackle vast groups of people with absolutely no problem with decorum. And then how to explain Renesmee when her growing was still accelerated. Add in Jacob with his aggressive protectiveness and it wasn't exactly a kosher American family.

I was so torn, I didn't know how I would ever make a decision. It was almost as bad as choosing two different versions of the same movie. One version had me protecting my family above all us, and the other had me protecting strangers over all us. Each felt right and wrong for the same reasons.

Edward and Alice's heads swung in unison toward the front door before a sharp rapping sound echoed from the wood, immediately snapping me to attention. "Impossible," Edward muttered as he shuffled toward the door.

Edward opened the door and after a few seconds closed it. I could hear little of what had happened at the door from the whispered voices, when suddenly three new vampires had joined us in the dinning room.

Benjamin smiled his cheeky boyish grin at us, his hair a little windswept from the run here I imagined. Tia held his left hand, leaning slightly behind his shoulder and still as soft and wise as I remembered. But standing on Benjamin's right was a new vampire that I didn't recognize.

Unlike the other Egyptian coven members, this new vampire had a beautiful caramel skin color. Her long black hair was braided about halfway down her back, tied neatly with a golden ribbon interwoven through to her roots, offsetting the black arid garb she wore. Her fiery red eyes transitioned between the curious faces at our table, her examinations hidden behind her gaze. She seemed kind and compassionate though.

"Benjamin is here to help us in our predicament," Edward said with a ponderous look on his face. "Though he asked to be allowed to explain himself."

Edward slid back into his chair, and held his chin in his hands. Benjamin glanced at the new vampire on his right, receiving a resolute nod of agreement, before starting to speak. His warm voice was only slightly mauled by his accent, but I hardly noticed it at all.

"It is hard to know where to begin this tale," he said softly, a habit most vampires seemed to adapt. With our heightened sense of hearing, we just didn't feel the need to exercise volume in our conversations. "After returning home to Cairo, Amun went on an hour long tirade about how I had embarrassed him in front of the Volturi. After that we pretty much went back to our usual routine of avoiding sunlight and hunting at night. But then Isis, this little one here," Benjamin nudged the new female on his right with his shoulder "showed up, scaring poor Amun to death."

I smiled at the sarcastic comment I felt on the tip of my tongue, holding it back only slightly. As playful as Emmett was, he had nothing on Benjamin. It was the difference between twins really. Benjamin was much more innocent and pure with his playful tendencies, but Emmett on the other hand exuded the college frat boy persona to perfection.

"After finally getting Amun to calm down, Kebi invited Isis to tell her story," Benjamin continued in the same quiet reverent voice. "Her story was fantastic. Isis had followed us home, somehow always staying just behind us where we couldn't sense her. She assured us she meant no harm, and wanted to help us. She also warned us that our family in the United States needed our help."

Benjamin made a quick face of anger, before smoothing it away. "Amun was against the idea altogether. Sorry Carlisle," Benjamin admitted sheepishly. Carlisle nodded his head in assent before motioning Benjamin to continue his story.

"Anyway, Amun didn't want to have anything to do with Carlisle or his family ever again," Benjamin huffed. "He said that we had come too close to death to still call him a close friend. I argued with him, trying to persuade him to come help all of you. But he wouldn't budge. So I told him that I was leaving.

"Amun went through the roof. It was actually amusing to watch him get in my face and try to intimidate me. I very calmly listened to rant and rave. When he finished I looked him dead in the eye and told him that unless he was prepared to kill me he should get used to the idea that I was going to do what I wanted to do.

"Amun took that pretty badly. But there was nothing else for it. So Tia, Isis, and I left Amun and Kebi in Cairo and came to help you."

The room was quiet for a moment before Edward spoke. "What led you to believe we needed your help?" he asked respectfully. "We haven't even decided what we're going to do."

"Its my gift," Isis said softly. Her voice was a soft velvety alto, rich with a Middle Eastern accent. "I can sense people who need my help. Its like just knowing when somebody needs to hear me say something or do something to help them."

"Extraordinary," Carlisle whispered. "You can feel the needs of humans and vampires around you?"

"Not exactly," Isis said, her eyes studying Carlisle's face cautiously. She struggled for a second before answering, searching for the best way to word her feelings. "Its really only a feeling that they need my help. The rest is up to me. If I want to fill their need or not is my choice, and there are times when I've been unable to help someone. But I just feel the need, not the specifics."

"Why did you go to Benjamin and Amun's coven?" Esme asked. "That part I don't understand yet."

Isis smiled at Benjamin slyly. "Benjamin needed me first," she said smugly. "He wanted to get out from underneath Amun's oppressive thumb and I provided the perfect opportunity to do that. It wasn't until I got there that I felt the huge need here, and felt it was connected with him."

Benjamin nodded. "So, what is going on?"

Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded once. Carlisle nodded back, an unknown conversation having transpired between them. Carlisle invited the three of them to sit and listen to what was going on, Alice having known what was decided and whisked off to grab some spare chairs from upstairs. Carlisle took a deep breath to steady his nerves and then began his tale.

Benjamin, Tia, and Isis listened intently, nodding at all the regular intervals to show they understood. Carlisle spared no detail, his perfect memory and "doctor's diagnosis" voice adding to the dark macabre that was our future. Benjamin's face slowly fell lower and lower, his boyish grin wiped away by grief. Tia leaned into Benjamin's shoulder, her eyes tight. Isis was almost a mirror image of Tia, her head bowed slightly.

When Carlisle was finished, we waited. None of them said anything for a moment. Isis stared at the floor; Benjamin looked into Tia's eyes, searching for some silent answer. After a moment, Benjamin turned to face us, looking directly at Edward and me. "We're in," Benjamin said. "If the Volturi won't do anything about this new army, then we will when it comes down to a fight."

"We don't want to fight them," Edward said slowly, reading into Benjamin's thoughts. "We are hoping to avoid the conflict altogether."

"This affects our family too," Tia said gently. "If the Volturi allow new armies to just wipe out the covens, then we would be very high on the list for extermination."

"The Volturi may still step in," Carlisle said. "It will be required if they wish to maintain any semblance of order in our world."

"But when is the point," I said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at me. Edward was the most nervous about what I decided. He would change his vote to mine if it would make me happy. I knew that, and hated myself for what I was about to say.

"We can't rely on the Volturi right now," I said, each word becoming heavy in my throat. "We will have to defend ourselves. I would rather not fight it out, but I'm not ready to leave my home yet. And I refuse to be driven out like this. If we leave now, we might only be avoiding the inevitable. If I am going to be hunted, I want to make a stand now. For the innocent lives that belong in this little town, ours and the humans we fight everyday to keep alive." I paused for a moment. "I will fight."

"Yes," Emmett murmured, a wild approval in his eyes.

I looked over at Edward, almost fearing the reaction he would have to me. His face was unreadable. Carlisle held a quiet pride in his face, but his eyes were very approving of my words and choice. Alice also seemed to have perked up even more to my decision.

"We'll still need more help," Isis said quietly. "Have you more family to call?"

Carlisle nodded his head. "We have more family, but I hate to ask them to fight for us."

Isis studied him for just a moment. "You did not ask us either," she said slyly. "You told us your problem and we volunteered ourselves to your cause. You have more influence in this world than you realize Carlisle. We need more leaders like you. Ones who think with both a heart and a brain. We can't afford to lose you yet."

Carlisle's face was completely struck by Isis' words. I smiled in proud recognition of my father-in-law. Isis had hit the nail right on the head. He was the best kind of leader to have, and as much as I hated to admit it, even more so than Edward.

"I'll start making some phone calls," Carlisle said quietly. He stood from the table and left the room, followed shortly by Esme. Alice stood and grabbed a phone from her pocket, stepping into the living room while dialing. Jasper ghosted after her. Rose and Emmett stayed at the table, while Edward and I walked out onto the back porch.

I had no idea what to say to him. I didn't want him to be mad at me. He looked out at the vast woodland that sat as Carlisle's backyard. His eyes were distant. "Edward?" I asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm not mad," he said softly, turning to look at me. His expression was soft, tender with love. "I never expected you to take my suggestion and have us leave."

"Then why?" I asked, as close to tears as I could get.

Edward smiled sheepishly. "I guess its my old habits still trying to protect you as much as I can," he replied.

I smiled at him, stretching up on my toes to kiss him. "You're hopeless sometimes," I murmured.

He chuckled softly. "Whatever you say Mrs. Cullen," he whispered.

We broke apart, grudgingly on my part, and looked out toward our house. Jacob would be coming home with Renesmee soon. And he would be in a demanding mood. Jacob would hardly wait until we could usher Renesmee into another room before we began talking. He was only a teenage werewolf after all.

So this was it. My family was going to war. The Olympians were going to fight off the invading Titan army. We were going to fight to hold onto Mt. Olympus; our home and source of strength. Our way of life.

Oddly enough I wasn't scared of losing the fight. I was scared of losing members of my family and winning the battle. How could we call it a victory if we lost members of our family? How could I bear to live with Edward? Nessie? Or Jacob?

Edward slung his arm around me, his hand sliding into its natural perch on my hip. I would fight until the last breath had been extinguished from my rebellious body. I would protect my family. I was an Olympian vampire after all. And that meant responsibility. A responsibility to ourselves and to those around us. And with responsibility comes great power.

_The dark street was quiet. But only to the untrained ear. An angel in a white dress walked through the night, listening to every beat of the music of the night around her. The wind rustling through an owl in hunt. The dirt being pushed by a field mouse in search of food. The silent humming of a rattlesnake in the brush nearby._

_The desert had never bothered Maria. She'd been born in a southern Mexico town, right in the middle of the country. It was so small and so long ago that she had forgotten the name of it, having run away when she was only a child. Her father had been abusive to her, her mother, and her sisters._

_He was actually her first kill when she had been changed._

_But this wasn't about the past, not entirely at least. This was about the future. Maria wasn't about to sit down and let anybody take her land from her. She was an immortal, reborn to crush all those who stood in her path. It would take a little while, but she could easily build another army to take back her city._

_A warm smell floated on the breeze. Maria inhaled the rich aroma deeply, feeling the longing euphoria wash through her senses. Her thirst peaked, driving her almost insane with desire. She couldn't take too much blood from this victim, but she needed to feed anyway._

_As she followed the heady scent, she came upon a young group of teenagers partying in the desert. A couple trucks were turned bumper to bumper, an open campfire roaring in the small clearing. Five boys were laughing and drinking alcohol at an astounding rate, even for most frivolous adolescents._

_Maria smiled cruelly. This would be too easy. She could even play with a few of them._

_She walked up to them, allowing her natural charm to work its way on their dulled senses. The leader of the boys, a handsome youth, built like a football player, took immediate interest, whistling loudly at Maria. She smiled and slid into their company coyly._

_Tracing her finger along his spine she pinched a nerve and incapacitated the leader. He was the most luxurious of the boys assembled, and she would definitely enjoy a good tryst with him first._

_The other boys didn't seem to notice at first that their leader was down, laughing raucously at his collapse. But Maria didn't bother giving them time to figure it out. Working quickly she broke a few key bones, making her prey scream in pain and agony._

_Slowly, she rounded the small circle. Each bite felt exotic to her, the blood enriched with the pungent taste of alcohol. It was beyond the purest blood Maria had ever tasted. Each drop on her tongue brought a different sensation._

_After an hour or so, Maria fighting down each rising sensation and desire to consume the boys, the leader roused himself. Maria had already stashed the other bodies in the other vehicle, and sat stoking the fire with a twig. His senses were much clearer, but he was still putty in her hand. With a practiced ease, she seduced him._

_He was young and eager to please, submitting to all of Maria's games. But after a while she grew bored with him. Stretching his arms above his head on the sleeping bag spread out in the bed of the truck, Maria kissed the skin on his chest right above his heart. She worked her way up his chest to his neck, her tongue lingering along the line of one of his arteries._

_Inhaling deeply, Maria felt her senses arouse to his masculine scent again. Slowly, leaning in again, she bit into his tender skin, and fed; pulling back only when she was sure she had given him enough venom to be changed._

_Maria sat on the edge of the truck, waiting. Dawn came, shattering diamonds across her skin, and she waited. Waited for her first fledgling warriors to wake from their dark dreams._


	20. Chapter 19 Hunted

Chapter 19 - Hunted

_Nicole_

The night was cool and arid, not that it mattered much to me. Unless the sky was raining fire and brimstone, I could sluff it off. Being immortal definitely had its perks.

For one, Lane and I could go for as long as we wanted to at night. It wasn't that I was vain or anything, but knowing that I could keep a man like him that aroused for that amount of time was a big confidence booster. Of course, it helped that we just never grew tired physically.

I mean it wasn't as it was all I thought about doing was having sex with him, but it was very predominant on my mind. I had my other interests, like keeping Barbara and Logan off our backs. And the thirst, always burning like a bonfire at the back of my throat, was a constant irritation. But when I was with Lane, nothing much else seemed to matter.

Second, all these new abilities and skills that I had at my disposal now were just too good to pass up. I mean I had super speed and strength, I could smell a human from over a mile away (with that right breeze of course), I could hear a butterfly's wing beat, and I glittered in the sunlight like a crystal chandelier. But I also had a new psychic shield that allowed me to deflect attacks directed in my direction.

David, Bekka, and a few of the others have been working with me on it, training me as they called it. I was coming along too. As I gradually became aware of how to do it, it became as second nature as breathing.

It definitely wasn't easy. It came down to how badly I wanted to deflect the attack and then choosing the direction I wanted to deflect it. The first few tries had been more than a little infuriating. Bekka and David had flung chairs at me and told me to deflect them away from me. And try as hard as I might I couldn't get them to avoid slamming into me.

I had still cringed away from the chairs hitting me, an old reflex that I had inside still. It didn't hurt though, no matter how hard they threw those solid oak chairs at me. At least physically anyway.

The only way it hurt was in the humiliation. Having a chair literally disintegrate when it collides into you, especially when a lot of other people are watching, is very humiliating. But it was all part of their plan. The more anger I built up about my humiliation, along with their taunting, made it easier to focus on my power.

It was so hard to explain really. It was as if I could feel a static field around me all the time. And whenever I didn't want something to hit anything inside my field I simply hardened my field, and whatever was coming didn't move past it.

My progress had been slow at first. The objects thrown at me had hit my shield and slid to the floor. But after a while, I could redirect them in any direction I chose. So more than a few times, it became a game of tag with the chairs; if you were hit then you were it. And I loved paying David and Bekka back with every chair they threw at me.

I don't really know why we destroyed those chairs. It must have been some kind of rebellious streak.

Rebellion was something that I knew well though. I just never could be the perfect little angel that my parents had wanted me to be. I always broke the mold that other people tried to set on me. Whether I actually tried to or not I was the exception to every rule.

In school, I fit no one bill. In one class, I would be the perfect student, ideally writing down notes and answering the questions within a minute of the teacher asking. But in other classes, I performed the role of the clown, crass and rowdy to a fault. Mostly though I was a mixture of the two, generally depending on the day, subject matter, and my mood.

I drove my parents nuts though. They wanted me to marry some respectable boy from our church, grow up as a good housewife, and have children, the whole "Sweet Susie Perfect" scenario. But I didn't want all of that in sequence. What was wrong with going to college or traveling the world first? What was wrong if the guy I dated was a little risqué or unfashionable at the country club?

It wasn't that Lane wasn't perfect for me in every way that I had never known about myself, but my parents hadn't approved of him really. Especially not mother. She had thrown a fit when I brought home "some grease monkey" as a boyfriend.

We had fought over that night for weeks. My father, bless his heart, at least gave Lane a chance. But as soon as my mother heard that he was an auto mechanic she shut down and was ready to kick him out herself. Only my father kept her from immediately shunning him.

Of course, it wouldn't have mattered what they said anyway. If I loved a man enough I was going to be with him. But what little girl didn't want mom and dad's approval before going on in life? I just had wanted them to be happy for me, to say they were happy for me at least. They knew what a white lie was after all.

The soft desert wind blew against my skin, effectively tickling my exposed neck and arms. Leaning out over the banister, I watched the stars above the busy city of Phoenix. The sky was just so beautiful in a desert; it was hard to truly appreciate a starlit sky unless you saw one from a desert.

Barbara and Logan's words weighed heavily on my mind, even with Lane's lips caressing my neck invitingly. Barbara had sensed some new vampires come into the city, and was worried about how they might react to us. She reassured her confidence in all of our abilities to take care of ourselves, especially if you had a gift like Bekka or Amanda. But all the same, she had imposed new rules.

It took all the strength I had not to roll my eyes even now at the new rules. My inner spirit hated any kind of real restrictions. It had been strong as a human, and was even stronger now as a vampire. If Lane and I could get away with not having to do anything but be by ourselves, we would. And I don't think anybody would blame us for it either.

Rule number one: We must never leave anywhere by ourselves. If we go anywhere, even hunting, we have to take at least one other coven member with us.

I guess I didn't really mind that one anyway. Almost anywhere I wanted to go Lane would come with me. Even shopping, if we found a department store still open after sunset. The whole sparkling thing didn't jive with people who thought vampires were a myth.

Rule number two: Avoid contact with humans as much as possible. Cover all tracks of our presence when confronted.

We followed this purely as a precaution. Barbara and Logan had all given us the willies when they told us about the ruling family, the Volturi. The gifts and powers they had described made some of ours look like carnival tricks.

Some of them were a little out there: walking on water, turning vampires into stone, learning everything that we've every thought simply by touching our skin. I didn't really believe any vampire could do those things. That is, until I thought about some of our gifts. We had Jeremy who could manipulate weather, though not exactly control it unless he was beyond thinking. Bekka, who could do virtually anything she could think of as a telekinetic. Then you had David the copycat, Amanda who could freeze vampires and people mid-momentum, and Lucy who could hypnotize you with a suggestion.

When I had finally come to those realizations, it made the Volturi seem that much more terrifying. And real.

Coupled along with the gifts, Barbara and Logan told us how no coven that ever stood against the Volturi had lived to tell about it. Even covens that had banded together, massing almost a hundred strong, had been slaughtered by the Volturi. They offered no mercy or second chance. Justice was swift, decisive, and final.

It made the Boogeyman sound like a plush doll compared to the terror the Volturi put into the world.

Rule number three: A schedule would be set up for us to patrol around the city for enemy vampires.

This is the one that really killed me. It made it sound like we were on some kind of military base. Of course, I was with Lane again, but Amanda had been assigned to our patrol. Don't get me wrong, I loved Amanda, but it was hard to enjoy time alone with a third wheel. And when Lane's gift of knowing was the main way for us to patrol, we had a lot of free time, though we didn't really enjoy it like we wanted to. We weren't overly cocky about our drive, but we still had enough modesty to keep it to ourselves.

But other than those few ground rules we were free to do whatever we wished. And with the insistent hands on my waist and Lane's lips at my neck, it wasn't hard to guess what he wanted to do most right now.

The rising sun found me still in Lane's arms, as usual. Every night took on a new magic all of its own since I'd been a vampire. I just couldn't bring myself to regret a single moment. Hunting had become a necessity, overruling any kind of conscience I had in my past life. It still hurt me each time I had to claim a human life to live myself, but the law of the jungle was "Eat or be eaten". Survival of the fittest now included me.

Our lives had quickly taken on the army-like routine. David, Sherilyn, Lane, and Jeremy were the squad leaders, for lack of a better term. Lane and I worked with Amanda on our patrol, while Jeremy worked with his wife Erica and Nina. Sherilyn teamed up with Teresa and Bekka, the scariest patrol in my opinion, while David took the last three girls, Laci, Lucy, and Delilah, under his wing. And of course, our fearless leaders decided that they wouldn't need to patrol while we could handle it.

Cheap cop-out is what I think. They just didn't want to do it.

Weeks had passed without too much activity. Sherilyn's patrol had encountered a couple of nomadic vampires passing through the city, but they didn't live much longer than that. Logan's orders had been to kill all vampires that we didn't recognize in our territory. If we couldn't handle them, we should get the rest of the coven to wipe them out together. One massive force, just like our first offensive.

The hardest part was the lack of activity. Whenever I was occupied, immortality didn't seem so bad. The only real drawback for me was the fact that there was no way to escape reality. I was always going to be awake, and my mind was quickly getting bored. We never had any fun anymore. It was patrol, hunt, and be with Lane. I would never complain about any of those, but I somehow needed something more.

I needed to have fun again.

I pulled away from Lane for a moment. "You want to do something fun?" I asked quietly.

Lane smirked at me playfully. "Weren't we already doing something fun?" he teased me just as softly.

I pushed his shoulder gently to let him know I got the joke. "Be serious Lane," I chided him. "Let's go do something in town."

"Its broad daylight," he reminded me, suddenly deathly serious. "We can't go out right now."

"Okay," I admitted sheepishly. "So we go out tonight."

"And do what?" he asked. "Clubbing? Window shopping? Boring."

I rolled my eyes. "Men," I grunted under my breath.

Lane chuckled quietly. "Can't live without us, won't live with us," he teased.

I threw a pillow at him. I smiled that he had enough sense to let it hit him in the face, right on target. So he was paying attention after all.

"I'll talk to Erica and Jeremy," I decided quickly. "We'll come up with something fun to do. And you are going to like it," I threatened him darkly.

Lane rolled his eyes at my weak threat. "You know I'll do anything for you," he whispered, sliding up to cradle me against his bare chest. "Anything I can."

"Anything?" I whispered, hating myself for saying it.

Lane shifted away from me on the bed. "Not now Nicole," he said pulling on his pants and shirt in a blur of speed. "I thought we had agreed on this."

I dressed just as quickly, throwing on a form fitting shirt and slimming pants. "Why not?" I asked him offended. "Don't you love me?"

Lane winced almost imperceptibly at my comment. "That's below the belt," he replied coldly. "The answer is still 'No'."

"But," I protested.

"NO!" Lane said as he stormed out the room. He slammed the door behind him, the wood splintering in several places. The doorknob was mangled from his powerful hand, forcing me to rip the door off its hinges to leave.

I took a cautious gulp of air. Lane's scent lead downstairs and out the front door. I hated myself for bringing up an old argument first thing in the morning, but I hadn't been able to help myself.

We'd been dating for almost a year now and I was madly in love with Lane. His family loved me, my family hated him; it was a beautiful relationship with the in-laws. We'd been living together for about three months. We did practically everything together.

I didn't have a ring on my finger though.

We'd had an argument about it just the night before Delilah changed us. I hadn't given up on my position that we should get married, but Lane wouldn't change his dead set opinion against it. He said we weren't ready, that we needed more time. Now that all we had was time, I was afraid of how much time he wanted.

"Nicole?" a soft voice asked.

I turned around to find Erica looking at me cautiously. "What was all that about?" she asked me gently.

I sighed. I might as well tell her the truth. I hadn't perfected blocking the mental gifts of our clan, and she always could get her answers on her own.

"We just had a small fight," I said quietly, hoping to avoid going into details.

Erica gave me a chastising look, withering me as if she was my older sister.

"Okay," I huffed. "We were fighting about marriage again."

Erica's gaze instantly softened. "Oh," she replied.

I nodded my head with chagrin. I didn't want to admit my "marital" problems with Lane, but they were there. It had probably been only a matter of time before someone found out anyway.

"You wanna talk about it?" Erica asked softly. "I already sent Jeremy out to talk to Lane."

I was so stunned I couldn't speak. "You did what?" I asked heatedly.

Erica didn't backpedal for a moment. "Jeremy and I heard your fight this morning," she said pulling my arm toward the garden in the back of the house. I followed her, my attention rapt in her words.

"We tried not to listen, but it was more than a little difficult," she continued. "By the time Lane was to the door I was already demanding that Jeremy go out after him. If Jeremy was at least with him he wouldn't be punished for leaving the manor on his own."

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"No problem," she replied with a warm smile. "Now, let's find a quiet place to talk."

"How do you plan to do that?" I asked her skeptically. "With all our senses in this coven, nothing is really secret anymore."

Erica's smile turned wicked. "Your shield of course," she answered quickly.

Before I could even process what she had said Erica took off for the back door. Even with my longer legs, it took me a few more seconds to catch up with her.

I found her in the dead garden at the back of the manor. At one point it would have been beautiful. Palo verde trees covering the wide expanse, hiding us from the sun, and shading the cooler flowers and brushes along the stepping stone pathways.

I joined Erica underneath the canopy of dead branches. "Sit," she commanded me, moving onto the dusty ground with graceful movements.

I rolled my eyes as I joined her on the ground.

"Now focus on wrapping your shield around us," Erica told me. "Restrict anything that isn't around us to be reflected off."

I reached out with my senses and hardened the field around me. Stretching it lightly I wrapped it around us in a tight bubble. The sounds muffled around us, and it was instantly cooler.

"Cool," I exclaimed in shock. "I did it."

"Now," Erica said, crossing her legs underneath her. "Tell me everything."

I paused for a moment before starting my story. It was a long one. We stayed there for almost two hours as I talked nonstop, telling Erica every facet of our relationship that I could remember; which was quite a bit. I didn't spare a single detail, no matter how strong the image.

Erica was silent through my whole speech, nodding her head to herself. When I finished, she sat in silence for a few more minutes, her eyes never leaving my face. I began to wonder if she was checking my memories for herself, tightening my shield around me defensively.

"Don't bother," Erica quipped. "I'm not looking through your memories."

I started to reply when she held up her hand. "It was written all over your face," she replied to my unspoken retort. "I was actually having a conversation with David."

"Oh," I replied sarcastically. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes it is," Erica said rolling her eyes in perfect imitation of me. "All I asked him is if he had any ideas for something fun to do," Erica said calmly.

I was so shocked I dropped my shield for a moment. The noise was so loud it assaulted my ears like a sonic boom. I reacted quickly, throwing the shield back up around us.

"Ow," I exclaimed after a moment.

"The idea was to redirect the sounds around us to muffle anything we said," Erica hissed.

"Sorry," I huffed. I focused on my shield, readjusting the reflective angles. "There," I said.

"Good," Erica said. "Now as I was saying before you had your psychotic episode, David and I were discussing possibilities. He actually suggested going swimming."

I crossed my arms in scoff. "What pools are open to vampires like us after dark?" I asked scathingly.

"Tempe Town Lake," Erica replied with a mischievous grin. "And Jeremy and I can double with you so Barbara and Logan can't complain."

I grinned right back. "Oh I like this plan."

Erica nodded her head. "I thought you might," she replied cocky. "Now, let's get some stuff put together."

The rest of the day Erica and I spent looking through our closets for the right swimming attire. I was just as ready to go in what I had on, but Erica had a different plan in mind. She found the skimpiest bathing suit I ever had seen, and threw it to me without even hesitating. It was a dark forest green two piece, exposing almost every inch of my new beautiful body.

I absolutely loved it.

Erica found a royal blue piece that slimmed her even more than her super model figure needed, which amazed me even more. Winking slyly at me she threw me back my clothes that I'd been wearing earlier.

"Why?" I asked her dumbfounded.

Erica smiled. "It'll be a good surprise for the boys tonight."

I smiled as I thought of tonight. The hours just couldn't seem to go by fast enough. Erica and I wiled the time away convincing David to patrol with Amanda and Nina, since Jeremy's patrol was scheduled to run tonight. After a little sweet talking and the promise of a returned favor, David agreed and left to get Amanda and Nina ready.

Jeremy and Lane returned back to the manor about midday. Lane wouldn't tell me where he had gone, but I had a suspicion that Erica knew as she and Jeremy looked meaningfully at each other.

At last the sun set behind the mountains. David, Amanda, and Nina had left hours ago under Nina's cloak and everybody else knew not to expect us back until tomorrow morning. It was the perfect setup to a wonderful evening.

Lane took my hand as we followed Erica and Jeremy, who were as familiar with Phoenix as any other native. We jumped across fences and walked along the bridge, teasing Lane and Jeremy with the promised surprise.

At last Erica and Jeremy stopped at a bare spot of sand along the beach. Winking at me out of the corner of her eye, Erica stepped away from her husband. Jeremy couldn't help but gawk at her as she slid out of her mundane clothes.

I knew exactly where to go from here, but I was going to play it up a little bit.

I turned toward Lane, my face coyly lit with a smile. I slowly began releasing the buttons and stepping out of my own clothes. Lane's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, giving me intense satisfaction in Erica's brilliance.

I stepped toward the water, glancing back over my shoulder at a frozen statue of my boyfriend. "Coming?" I asked before turning and diving into the water.

It was less than ten seconds before Lane exploded into the water by me. He had stripped down to his boxers and jumped in. He either hadn't noticed, or completely ignored, the bag of clothes that Erica and I had brought with us for them to change.

I laughed inside of myself. The night had finally begun.

Lane and I performed water acrobatics through the depths of the water. Without the need to surface for air, the water held so many more possibilities. Erica and Jeremy kept just within distance to see that they were okay, but the privacy of a few hundred feet was a good feeling.

I flipped around Lane, trailing my finger along his bare skin. In an iron grip Lane caught me and pulled me around to face him. He was alive as I'd never seen him before. With a slow building passion he kissed me.

It was a curious sensation. Even though I half expected a need to expel the water that ebbed into my nose and mouth, I had no such desire. It was completely alien to my body, and drove me mad with desire. Rose and Jack could still have a happily ever after underneath the waves of the Atlantic Ocean after all.

By the time we broke away from each other, the sky had darkened to an almost invisible black. The glow of the full moon nearly drowned out the gentle flicker of the stars underneath the layer of water.

Dragging me with him, Lane pulled me back into the cool midnight air. With an explosion of ripples we broke free from the tranquil waters. With a renewed passion, Lane crushed me against him in the water. We stood only waist deep in the water, but I couldn't feel anything but Lane. Could only hear the sound of his ragged breathing, synchronized with my own. Could only smell his rich heady body, washed clean and delicious.

"Hey, get a room!" Jeremy hollered from the beach. Erica had her arm around his waist, laughing unabashed.

Lane and I broke away laughing. Lane winked once at me before sending one of the biggest waves of water I'd ever seen, crashing into them on the beach. And with renewed vigor and laughter a water war broke out.

After another half hour or so, we grew bored with it. Lane and I joined Erica and Jeremy on the beach looking at the beauty of the moon overhead. Its silver light reminded me of our pale skin. Even the Latin members of our group gained a silverish quality to their skin in the light.

Idly I wondered if maybe we were aliens. Some kind of children of an alien species from the moon or something. It would explain our insatiable desires and lust for human blood, as well as our enhanced abilities. But whatever the reason I was grateful for my new condition, especially while Lane's finger drifted along the contours of my body.

"Hey Lane," Jeremy called to us. "I bet I can swim the entire lake ten times before you do."

"Oh really?" Lane replied. "You're on."

Erica and I rolled our eyes in harmony, muttering "Boys" under our breath. I moved over to sit by Erica, as the boys stepped into the water. At her mark they dove under the water and disappeared.

The silence around us was so absolute I completely ignored the sound of the city nearby. I could still hear all the autos and people moving, but I didn't care. I was enjoying myself. Why would I bother with them now anyway?

"Amen to that," Erica whispered softly.

I smacked her affectionately on the shoulder. She turned to me with a sheepish grin before laughing with me. "Sorry," she muttered. "Its just so hard to resist you know?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "I don't blame you," I replied.

We sat in silence for a while, a small desert cloud passing over the bright moon (though I could still see fine). The boys must have been serious about racing around the lake ten times since we didn't see or hear anything from them. I wondered who was winning.

"Hey girls," a slightly slurred voice said behind us.

I jumped slightly, taken unawares. Erica and I turned slowly to see who was behind us. We had been so caught up in the moment we didn't hear anybody approaching.

He was tall. And I do mean tall. He was easily over six and a half feet tall. His dark brown eyes fit perfectly with his light copper skin. He was also muscled, not quite like a bodybuilder but more like an NFL football star.

But despite all these features, he was repulsive to me. Something about him just seemed so contrary to me that I was immediately put off by his presence. And a quick glance at Erica told me she was thinking the same thing.

"Hi," I responded slowly. "Can we help you with something?"

His eyes flicked up and down my body, instantly making me feel violated, and he smiled. "I'm sure you could," he replied smugly. He was dressed only in a pair of jeans, ripped into shorts, his bare chest heaving with his excited breaths. His heartbeat was like a kettledrum to my sensitive hearing. It didn't take much imagination at all to guess what he had on his mind.

"No thanks," I replied dryly, turning my back to him. "Not interested."

"That wasn't a request," he growled deeply.

I spun around and caught only a small glimpse of him before he was on top of me. Erica flew a few feet away from me, landing in an awkward sprawl in the sand. I was so shocked I froze.

His body reeked, a mixture of wet dog and old cologne. The heat from his body was blistering. It felt like I was going to explode from the sheer force of it. Making me cringe all over, his hand reached down and unfastened the button on his pants.

The breath caught in my throat.

With a smug smile he leaned closer to me, his lips parting slightly. Mustering all the strength I could, I flung my leg up and connected with his lower half sending him flying over me. He crashed into the shallow end of the water.

I jumped to my feet, Erica moving swiftly to stand by my side. "You really don't want to do this Dj," she murmured.

"Oh," he chuckled as he stepped back out of the water. "But I do."

He hunched forward into a crouch I easily recognized. His eyes were alive with an intense fervor that I didn't like one little bit. He intended to have his way, whether Erica or I liked it or not. And I actually felt scared. Something about him made me wary. He should not have been able to move Erica, let alone surprise me with his speed.

He stepped forward and I hissed a warning at him, though Erica and I backed away from him slowly. He smiled, unconcerned with my threat, and stepped forward again. "You really don't know what you're missing," he said softly.

"I'm already married pervert!" Erica snapped at him. "Go mark your territory elsewhere you pup!"

Dj growled low in his throat. "Be careful of insults little one," he threatened. "I may not be very gentle with you."

I was unimpressed. "You better get out of here before my boyfriend comes back," I whispered. "He won't be very nice to you for that earlier stunt."

"Ooh," he teased, wiggling his fingers mockingly.

"Go take a flying seat a prickly pear!" The first retort that came to mind flew from my lips.

He rolled his eyes. "Now I'm scared," he muttered sarcastically.

"You should be," a familiar voice said from behind me.

I felt a huge wave of relief as Lane and Jeremy stepped in front of us. Their muscles were tight as they watched Dj take in their own presence. I grinned widely because the odds were definitely not in his favor now.

Dj stepped back a pace, but didn't move beyond that. His eyes darted up and down the beach, analyzing the terrain and our position. My thoughts turned smug. By now he had to have realized he couldn't win this argument. There's no way that Lane and Jeremy can be taken down by this shrimp. They were in top primal physical shape, and vampire strength coursed through all of our bodies.

This jerk was going down. Hard.

"I'll give you one chance to turn around and leave us alone," Lane said calmly, though the threat scared me more than any of Dj's had. Whenever Lane was that calm it usually meant someone was going to get hurt.

Dj flipped him off and charged forward, Neither Lane or Jeremy flinched, as Dj tore up the sand of the beach as he ran at us. At the last possible moment he leapt at us, only to be projected back several feet. I had counted on him being an idiot and slipped my shield around all of us. My fear fueled my control over my field.

Dj spat dark blood on the ground, wiping his mouth with his hand. "How did you do that?" he asked slightly shaken.

Lane smiled. "Why would I tell you that?"

I fought to hide my own smile. I had warned this idiot. Now he thought that Lane was the source of the force that repelled him.

"No matter," he said, his cocky smile returning. "I'll just have to kill you as well."

He staggered to his feet. Moonlight broke free from the cloud coverage, casting Dj in a pale yellow light. With a groan of pain, Dj dropped to his hands and knees. Moaning loudly, fur exploded around his body, covering him in a dark black coat of thick curls. Ebony claws shot out of his fingertips, ivory teeth replacing his old crooked teeth.

I gasped as I realized what he was. "Werewolf," I whispered.

Suddenly everything made sense. His size, the insane strength and speed for a human, his smell, and now the moonlight. Plus my natural aversion to him; my fear of him. Vampires and werewolves never got along.

With a wicked glint in his eye, Dj howled at the moon. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I watched him. His primal rage was completely free.

He charged forward again, head down and murder in his eyes. Lane tapped Jeremy's hand once and the two of them counter charged. I prepared to join them before Erica grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"No," she said quietly. "Just cover us with your shield and turn away."

"But," I protested.

"Do it!" Erica hissed.

I pulled her close to me and closed my eyes. I threw my shield around us, hating every moment that I didn't know what was going on. The moonlight, the sound of the city, the breeze along the lake: everything bowed around the two of us as I waited.

I was more terrified than ever. What would happen to the boys? Could the werewolf actually hurt them? How did he find us to begin with?

Eternity felt shorter than that breath of time. Pins and needles would have been more comfortable as I waited for the end results of the monstrous battle behind us. I clung to Erica, desperate for every ounce of comfort in the terrifying moment of right now. Every ragged breath that I took felt hard and cold in my chest. If my heart still beat it would have made a hummingbird's sound slow.

I don't know how long I waited in that awful isolation. At long last I felt Erica relax, her muscles released waves of relief as she squirmed to free herself. I dropped my shield like I would have a hot coal and turned around.

Panic gripped my chest in knots. Lane and Jeremy were nowhere to be found. I looked up and down the stretch of beach that had been our patch of heaven and was disgusted by it now. Patches of dark black fur were scattered along the ground as though the weather had a glitch and snowed hair. The smell of wet dog pervaded the area, making me want to gag.

Erica seemed oblivious to all of this, her eyes on the water. I turned to watch with her as Lane and Jeremy slowly emerged from the water. The insane light of battle was still in their eyes, but I didn't care. I ran to Lane, collapsing into his arms.

I buried my face into his chest, inhaling deeply his warm familiar scent. I was safe again, here in his strong arms. I felt a tingle at my face; my eyes dry and tense. I was so overcome with relief I felt like crying, but cursed like my companions to weep in silence.

Lane pulled my face up to his and sealed his lips on mine. There was no way to describe the way he kissed me then. Every other tender moment of ours was just that, tender. This kiss was pure and unadulterated need, beyond recognition of pain or conscience. In that moment we needed each other more than anything else in the world. More than time, more than marriage, more than blood, I needed him to be with me.

After a moment, he pulled away, resting his chin on my head. "Are you okay?" he whispered in a terrified whisper.

"Yes," I replied automatically, hearing the false note of a lie in my own voice. "Are you?"

He laughed once without humor. "Sure," he said. "That kid didn't know what he was doing anyway."

"What do you mean?" I asked as Lane led me back to the shore where Jeremy and Erica were waiting for us. Erica idly snatched the bag from the ground as we started walking home.

"He was a complete novice at fighting," Lane said slowly, trying to keep me from realizing how much he had enjoyed the fight. I hid my own discomfort at the encounter, listening silently. "He'd never met anyone who could actually repel his strength. Between Jeremy and I, it was all too easy to break every bone in his body."

"And his body?" Erica calmly asked Jeremy.

"We buried it at the bottom of the lake," he replied smoothly.

We stopped at a trashcan. I stared in confusion as Erica pulled a lighter from our bag before throwing in the bag. Lighting the Zippo, Erica threw the open flame into the can. With greedy flames the bag and contents were engulfed in orange light.

"To cover our tracks," Erica said to my confused expression.

"Let's go home," Lane whispered.

I nodded my head mechanically. I was amazed at the strength of character the others had for what happened. I had almost been raped and killed by a werewolf. My boyfriend and one of his buds had completely destroyed the bugger, and everyone seemed okay with this.

Erica turned to look at me quickly, but didn't say anything. I knew she had heard my thoughts, possibly even relived the memories with me. I somehow couldn't feel as violated anymore. Dj had seen to it that almost no trace of dignity had been left in me after he had been on top of me.

We arrived at the manor in silence. Jeremy and I stepped up to the doors, before I realized that Erica and Lane had stopped back a ways. I turned to see Lane's face full of concern as Erica whispered to him. I felt confused, but didn't wait.

I pushed open the door and ignored everyone's familiar scents and sounds as I trudged up the stairs into my room. I left the door open only a crack, freshly repaired by Teresa by the smell of it. I slid under the white sheets, curling into a tight ball as I listened to the silence.

It wasn't long before I felt a warm body slid under the sheet with me and pull me close to his chest. "I'm so sorry," he said in a deep whisper. "I had no idea."

I fell apart. Sobbing uncontrollably I twisted into his arms and cried into his chest again. Dry heaves were the only comfort my body could produce as I lay there, Lane rubbing my back soothingly as I cried my soul to pieces.

I had been violated. Dj hadn't had to actually penetrate me in order for me to feel that loss of myself. I couldn't really describe how wrong I felt. Words just failed to make true sense of the awful darkness that had been planted in me tonight.

"I promise to never leave you alone again," Lane said in a fierce whisper. "I promise."

But I couldn't bring myself to ease his pain. An irrational part of me still blamed him for what happened, warring with my conscience that it wasn't his fault. If only he hadn't been so stupid and left me alone with Erica then none of this would have happened.

And where was Erica while I was being attacked? Why hadn't she tried to defend me? I thought she was my friend.

It was the longest night of my life as I lay in silence with Lane. It was the first night since being immortal that we had abstained from each other. As much as I wanted to erase the stain of that werewolf on my flesh I couldn't bring myself to taint Lane as well.

I closed my eyes, trying hard to lose myself in sleep. I counted sheep, brought up memories of my favorite songs to soothe me to sleep, yet nothing broke my ever waking nightmare.

"Nicole?" Lane asked at last.

I felt too exhausted to answer, nodding my head in response.

"I love you," he whispered.

I froze in his arms. He'd never said that to me before. Sure he'd complimented me on my beauty and charm, but he'd never said he loved me. I had said it first, but he had never reciprocated my declaration.

Stunned, I looked up into his eyes. Even in the fiery red tint I could see the depths of passion and pain that warred inside them. It made me want to cry all over again.

"I love you more than I know how to tell you," Lane continued, holding my gaze. "Anything that you want to do and we'll do it. If you want to go be married right now, then we'll go do it. I won't ever disappoint you again."

In that moment I forgave him. He had been beating himself up as much as I had. And it wasn't really fair to punish him for this incident really. If he had been there, it would have been different. I had no right though, to inflict more pain on him for a situation that was out of his control.

Lane gathered his breath to speak again, but I placed a finger on his lips, shushing him softly. "I'm sorry too," I murmured with chagrin. "I was just so scared I took it out on you. Can you forgive me?"

Lane crushed me against his chest. "Its me who should be begging for your forgiveness," he choked. "I'm the one who messed up."

I smiled at him in the dark. I leaned in and kissed him softly. "We forgive each other then," I whispered.

Lane nodded once. With a slow passion we picked up where we had left off on the beach, before the wolf attacked Red Riding Hood.

_Demetri stood on the rooftop of another skyscraper. The newborns' patrols had made it a necessity to keep moving their location. It was really only a hindrance, but an annoying one for sure._

"_So what do we do?" Corin asked him. "We've been here for a week and seen the power they possess."_

"_Yes, they are powerful," Demetri repeated absentmindedly._

"_You aren't seriously thinking of fighting them are you?" Corin asked in shock._

_Demetri turned from the dark city to give Corin a look of pure acid. "Of course not!" he hissed. "But how to defeat them at all is a challenge that I have been puzzling."_

"_Any solutions?" Corin asked eagerly. Corin was no fool when it came to political negotiations, having spent a few years learning the ups and downs of the game._

"_Not just yet," Demetri replied. "Tell the others we'll leave tomorrow."_

"_Why not tonight?" Corin asked quizzically. "We need to get this information back to Master Aro as quickly as possible. If we leave tonight, its that much sooner before we return to safety and pass on the desired information."_

_Demetri shook his head and turned back to Corin. "Their patrol is still running tonight," he replied wearily. "And with the newborns encountering a Child of the Moon here in their little sanctuary they will be extra alert for danger."_

"_Ah," Corin replied with understanding._

_Demetri waved him off._

_It wasn't easy being one of Aro's favorites, but Demetri loved it. The position of authoritative power and control fit perfectly in his character. The only vampires in the Guard that Aro showed more preference for were the only two vampires that Demetri actually worried about himself: Jane and Alec._

_Demetri had been the one to find the two of them. Hunting at an orphanage in Russia, having walked the several miles from Germany on their own, Demetri was immediately surprised by their gifts. Jane had been the first to attack, dropping him with her stunning gift._

_Alec had shown mercy though, removing all feeling from his body. It was a sensation that Demetri was not anxious to repeat. Feeling helpless was no agreeable, no matter how weak or strong you are._

_Demetri had luckily kept his wits about him and tempted the Twins to release him and listen to his proposition. No sooner had they released him and met Aro than they instantly felt at home. They were virtually Aro's children with all the care and affection he showered on them._

_Compared to them Demetri really was an older cousin. But he didn't mind. The Guard needed to be close as a familiar unit. It made them stronger._

_Demetri watched the night air, following the new trails of the newborn vampires. The majority of them were at their manor, but the patrol was interesting to follow. They were truly dedicated. It was better than watching TV._

_Demetri wondered how they would be received in the Guard, if they indeed did join. What changes would they make in the traditional roles of the Guard?_

_Demetri listened to these thoughts as the beautiful silver moon set in the western sky. As the sun broke out of the eastern sky, Demetri gathered the others in his party. Together they left the desert city behind them, their course set for home._


	21. Chapter 20 Kyrie

Chapter 20 - Kyrie

_Lucy_

The splintering wood moved noiselessly as I pushed on the massive doors. I closed them gently behind and walked slowly and reverently down the slanted path. Between row upon row of velvet covered pews I felt the familiar peace ease my troubled heart. I bowed once I reached the third row, crossing myself quickly. I rose from the floor only enough to move into the pew and kneel again.

I closed my eyes, and began my prayer.

"Glória in excélsis Deo, et in terra pax homínibus bonae voluntátis. Laudámus te. Benedícimus te. Adorámus te. Glorificámus te. Grátias ágimus tibi propter magnam glóriam tuam; Dómine Deus, Rex Cæléstis, Deus Pater Omnípotens. Dómine Fili Unigénite, Iesu Christe. Dómine Deus, Agnus Dei, Fílius Patris. Qui tollis peccáta mundi, miserére nobis. Qui tollis peccáta mundi, súscipe deprecatiónem nostram. Qui sedes ad déxteram Patris, miserére nobis. Quóniam tu solus Sanctus. Tu solus Dóminus. Tu solus Altíssimus. Iesu Christe, cum Sancto Spíritu in glória Dei Patris. Amen."

_Glory be to God on high, and in earth peace towards men of good will. We praise thee. We bless thee. We worship thee. We glorify thee. We give thanks to thee for thy great glory; O Lord God, Heavenly King, God the Father Almighty. O Lord, the only-begotten Son Jesu Christ. O Lord God, Lamb of God, Son of the Father. Thou that takest away the sins of the world, have mercy upon us. Thou that takest away the sins of the world, receive our prayer. Thou that sittest at the right of the Father, have mercy upon us. For thou only art Holy. Thou only art the Lord. Thou only art the Most High. Thou only, O Jesu Christ, with the Holy Ghost, art Most High in the glory of God the Father. Amen._

The words flowed off my tongue as I whispered in the stillness of the old church. It had once been a beautiful Catholic church, built after the style of the many missions in the earlier centuries; but it had since fallen into disrepair. The wooden pews were aging and bowed in several sections, while the paint slowly peeled off the walls. The graffiti along the stone pillars and the ornate pulpit were perhaps the worst aspects of this once blessed sanctuary.

Only one window remained intact in the church, the most precious of them all. Stationed behind the pulpit, facing the congregation so the rising sun in the east would cast its warm golden light through the stained glass, was the risen Christ. Robed in pure white, with a purple sash to tie his robes to His glorified body, His arms were stretched forward to reveal the wounds in His hands.

The wounds that cleansed the world of sin.

The wounds that redeemed the fallen soul.

The wounds that I needed in my life.

I was resolved to my new life as a vampire. The challenges of my new life were simple enough to work out; as long as I kept the right spirit with me. I had learned early in my life, while helping my mother in the kitchen as she made homemade tortillas and beans, that attitude was crucial in overcoming my troubles.

My troubles? Almost anything to do with my life was a trouble now.

For one, I was resigned to stay inside a broken down manor all day. Teresa led all of us in keeping house, wiping out the cobwebs and repairing what damage we could with available materials. I felt guilty every time I helped though because I knew that every single piece of materials was not honestly worked for. It was stolen.

And the theft didn't stop there. Any money that we actually did spend was taken from banks or supermarkets by force; sometimes by coersion. The clothes we wore, though they did help me look better, were purchased by this dirty money; when it was purchased at all that is.

_Thou shalt not steal._

Then, there was the fact that almost everything that I had known and planned on doing, focused on not revealing truth. I was a vampire; we existed in the world. We were no more myth or fairytale than sunlight or the changing tides. We had gifts that could change the world. But we were bound by an iron grip of fear to lie to the world. To hide behind closed doors and ignore the glorious world that our Maker has given us.

We especially had to lie whenever we were confronted by a human who saw through our charade. Even bending the truth is in effect a lie. A lie by omission is a truth told in the hopes of deceiving another.

_Thou shalt not bear false witness._

I fought daily with my inner passions. I foolishly longed to still be human at times. The constant pain in my knees, the rigorous work schedule at work, even paying taxes on overpriced goods would have been nice. But more than that, to feel the warmth of my children's arms around me, the chance to cry at a sweet and tender moment, even a good night's sleep again. It was hard not to be envious of the humans that I hid from. They had all they could really ask for, and they squandered it on frivolous needs.

The things they wasted their time on were so infuriating when they had so much to be thankful for. "I'm not pretty enough", "I'm not rich enough", "I'm not worth the time of day because of where I was born" were such terrible things that these people wasted their precious lives on. I wanted to just shake sense into them.

_Thou shalt not covet._

But perhaps the worst of all was our lust for human blood. Lust was perhaps not the best word for the insatiable need; it was as close a word as I could place on it. We had to feed in order to continue. Our bodies could not be denied this addiction. The longer we tried to ignore our thirst, placating our minds in what solace could be found against the inner fire, the more powerful the urge became. And fighting it only made us need more blood anyway.

David had come up with an ingenious solution for those of who were entirely opposed to hunting. We got blood from the local hospitals. It was donated to keep people alive anyway right?

It wasn't too bad really. It was kind of stale and , but it was palatable. I still felt guilty though because every drop of that precious liquid was another drop that a dying human might have needed. The few drops that might have meant the difference between life and death.

_Thou shalt not kill._

I closed my eyes even tighter, whispering my prayer again more fervently. Everything about my life now was against God's law. How could I gain forgiveness when everything in my life was contrary to that of God? How could I save the souls of my new family?

Weeks had passed since I first returned to church. It was relatively depressing that it took becoming a vampire to push me back through the doors, but the truth is often hardest on the one who needs it most.

This chapel had seemed the perfect place for me to commune with my Maker. Run down, and in a ghetto-like neighborhood, I knew I wouldn't attract a lot of attention by slipping inside at night. There were no locks or bars on the windows to keep me from entering and leaving as I pleased.

It had been a shock to me at first that I could walk on hallowed ground, but I suppose it was only silly superstitions that Hollywood movies thrived on that brought up that lie. I still wore a cross around my neck, prayed and said my Savior's name, and could walk wherever I wished without any kind of retribution or hindrance.

The first night I had returned from praying all night, David had caught me at the door. He froze at the sight of me. "What have you been all night?" he asked me quietly, his eyes intensely scrutinizing my face.

I studied his face for a long while. I knew it was pointless to lie to him; even without using one of the others' gifts he could tell when I was lying. I was just that poor of a liar most of the time. Plus, what harm could it do? I was out praying all night; big deal.

"I was at church," I ended up telling him defiantly.

David studied me for another second before he turned away quietly, leaving me to wonder what his interest had been. I stood in the door for another full minute before I remembered what I was even doing.

Those first few weeks were some of the best. I came every night and poured out my soul. I knew that I couldn't confide in a priest for confession, let alone atone in the traditional manner; so I took my prayers to heaven myself. Every little misdeed in my life, I begged for forgiveness. Every time I fed, or even thought about feeding, I begged for mercy. Every time I saw humans I prayed for grace.

Often it felt as though I were asking for forgiveness for just living.

And at first, that had been enough. But the more attached I became to the vampires I was living with, the more concerned I became for their own souls. Especially some of the younger ones. They were becoming partially wild. It was as though the devil himself came and possessed their bodies sometimes.

Even the older matrons among our coven weren't immune to this blasphemous behavior. Several nights, Teresa, Sherilyn, Bekka, and Delilah prowled the city, and God alone knew all that occurred while those four were out.

I had started simply as a way to relieve my own conscience, but soon my prayers included every member of my family. The callous ways of our group were enough to make me cry in spiritual agony. I was desperate to save what was left of their souls. I began to feel like a mother to a whole new group of teenagers, begging for the prodigals to return to their senses.

I invited them often to join me, but so far only Teresa or David consented to join me. It didn't really offend me because religion was a very personal thing. It was definitely one of the three taboo subjects around the dinner table.

Worship had become harder for me since Barbara had imposed her new rules on us. At first I could come and go as I pleased, which was usually all night, every night. But now I had to bring someone with me. Teresa and David were very willing, though I felt bad burdening them on my behalf. I wanted to make life better for us, not more difficult.

Even though I was a vampire now, it still amazed me how much of my personality remained intact. I still tried to lighten all the loads I saw. I had been doing it since I was young; helping mother in the kitchen, watching my little cousins for my family, and other similar chores were common for me.

I didn't really mind it. It made me feel closer to the people I helped.

Tonight Teresa was scouting the city with Sherilyn's patrol, and David had consented to come with me. He was sitting in the back of the small chapel, keeping his own quiet thoughts about the mysteries of the universe. I didn't bother him with praying aloud, so it was a perfect situation.

I opened my eyes slowly, the window image filling my vision. "Kýrie, eléison; Christé, eléison; Kýrie, eléison," I murmured softly.

"Lord, have mercy; Christ, have mercy; Lord have mercy," David echoed softly behind me.

I smiled. "I thought you weren't Catholic," I murmured to him.

He chuckled quietly. "I was in choir in high school," he replied. "The Kyrie is a popular madrigal piece for a lot of schools. The vocal harmonies are difficult to master, especially when done a cappella."

I nodded my head in understanding, knowing full well he was watching every movement I made. I had anticipated his answer. David was often singing some song to himself throughout the day. It was beautiful to listen to, though frustrating whenever we couldn't recognize it. He was like a walking iPod some days. Now I know why he knew some songs that were just absolutely off the wall.

And I knew the words to the prayers in English as well as Latin, but it felt more powerful to keep it in the original dialect. The rhythmic flow was just so beautiful. It didn't really surprise me that so many composers' songs were taken from the texts of the church and put to music. It had a natural beauty all of its own.

David appeared by my side. "Can I ask you something?" he whispered quietly. He wasn't making eye contact with me, though the energy of his body was focused toward me.

I resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment. "What is it dear?" I asked him in the same gentle tone. I don't really remember when I started calling everyone dear. It was just a term of endearment, no pun intended, that let people know I care about them. Only two people I'd ever met hadn't earned that title, and they had changed all our lives.

"How do you do it?" he asked. He turned to look at me now. "How do you keep your faith so strong?"

I stopped to consider his question for a moment. Sliding into the bench, I dropped my chin onto my fingers. It was a question I was not prepared for. Honestly I had expected him to tell him a technical question of the church, one that had a specific answer. But he was asking me a theological and personal question. Those were always harder to answer.

I answered his question with one of my own. "What makes you ask David?" I replied, turning to face him again.

David rebuffed quickly. "Nothing. Forget about it."

He turned to go before I grabbed his hand. "David," I chided him gently. "Talk to me."

Slowly I pulled David back down to sit next to me. His eyes were trembling, though his body was a perfect statue on the seat. David was so still he could have made the Thinker forget who he was.

He was silent for a moment or two. "David?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

He sighed deeply. "I'm just not sure anymore," he whispered so quietly I almost missed it. His words were so defeated it felt like he was confessing the darkest secret in the world.

"What aren't you sure of David?" I prompted him. I didn't want to push him to tell me anything, but he must have been even partially willing to tell me. Why else would he have broached the subject?

"I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore," he answered. I watched his face as he spoke, seeing the full depths of his uncertainty flow across like lines of a script.

"I just don't know why I'm still living. What is my purpose? Yes I know that I helped Amanda find a purpose for her life, but what about me? So much of my life has bent serving and helping others that I have not time left for me."

I nodded my head as he paused to refill his lungs with air he didn't really need. I understood that feeling all too well. I often felt like an emotional doormat that everyone wiped their feet on. Come tell Lucy all your troubles and I'll make them go away.

When I first met David, over two years ago when he was hired on at the company, I knew he was a lot like I was. He was hardworking and strong willed, but was also compassionate and caring to everyone he met. It wasn't to say that he didn't get upset; the fuse on his temper was even shorter than mine. However, David never let it interfere with his job, let alone how he tried to help people.

It was something I admired about him.

David continued.

"Everyone else in our little group seems to need more out of me than I can give. I have been given multiple, and sometimes conflicting, roles. Brother, caregiver, friend, confidant, teacher, protector, guardian, priest, and a million other titles that I don't feel like I can handle.

"I'm always the one who is putting their own self on hold for someone else. I have no real direction besides that. I'm not really good at anything else. I was so good at customer service because I was fixing people's problems. I was the 'problem child' that fixed all the issues I could. All for a lousy nine bucks an hour and a faux happiness plastered onto my face.

"I always have been good at helping others, but I can't seem to help myself. I know what and when to say things to others, to give them the strength, encouragement, and will to pick themselves up and move on. But who do I lean on when I'm weak? Who can possibly help me with my burdens?"

David's head dropped into his hands. I reached out and soothingly rubbed his back.

So this was the heavy weight he carried.

I had known for some time that he was overtaxing himself. As vampires our bodies were perfect and completely invulnerable to fatigue, sickness, and ailment. However, it seemed that all the weaknesses of our flesh had simply been moved to our mind and heart. Our emotions were so many times greater. Our feelings were that much more precious.

David had not taken a spare moment for himself since our creation. He ate, breathed, and lived for our family. David was the first one to take an extra watch of our blood lands. David was the first one to go looking for a wandering member who might get into trouble. David was the first one to jump when our monarchs ordered us to.

And it was killing David.

David's soul had been broken. I could feel it within every fiber of my being. This explained why he was so willing to come with me while I prayed. He escaped the numerous demands he felt compelled to fulfill. And he was not entirely selfish with it either, giving me a chance to serve our family. Even broken and downtrodden as he was, David was still putting the needs of others before himself.

"David?" I whispered.

He slowly pulled his head up to look at me. His garnet eyes were glassy with venom. It pained me to see him this way.

"I feel so trapped Lucy," he choked. "I want to help everybody so much its killing me. But at the same time, I know that I'm neglecting myself. I don't really have fun anymore. I can't even really remember what it feels like."

David closed his eyes, and bowed his head in a shameful guilt. It was the straw that broke the camel's back.

I reached out and jerked his head up to face me. "Now you listen to me David," I said. "You have got to stop this. You can't save the world. You can't save all of us. Its physically impossible. You're not Superman after all."

David smirked weakly at me. "You're right," he muttered. "I could eat kryptonite for breakfast, but stick me next to a stove and I'll melt."

I laughed in spite of myself. David laughed halfheartedly, but his laugh was genuine enough. He was at least still making jokes.

I sighed quietly. "David," I said. "You are just experiencing what it feels like to be a parent."

He looked at me curiously. I smiled warmly, knowing I had his attention now.

"You consider yourself our big brother," I continued. "Well listen to me now as a son from a mother." He nodded his head once, his gaze focusing intensely on my face. I took a deep breath before I continued.

"You are not responsible for all of us," I told him forcefully. David tried to interrupt, but I held my hand up for silence. He held his tongue. "You cannot be physically responsible for all of us. Don't think I didn't see you during our first battle. You were running around like a chicken with your head cut off to keep some of us from doing anything, myself included.

"I love you as I would a son David," I continued. "But if you keep this up you'll drive yourself insane. You are trying too hard to keep us safe."

"But how else can I make up for what I've done?" David moaned sharply.

"What have you done David?" I asked him quietly. "What could you have done that would require such heavy penance?"

David looked at me as though he had been crushed. "What haven't I done?" he muttered. "I've killed innocent lives, molded my own family into murderous weapons, then stolen and lied to support my family ever since."

David stood up and was across the room before I realized he had moved. I stood and walked over to him slowly. "God has forsake me," he said breathlessly. "I am paying for my mistakes."

My hand flew across the distance and slapped David in the face. It happened so fast I was in disbelief that I had done it. I had slapped him with all the strength my hand possessed.

He turned to me with a hurt expression on his face. "What was that for?" he gasped.

"That was the equivalent of God's hand," I spat. I was so furious at David I didn't know how else to get through to him at that point. He was ignoring everything that I knew he believed. He was believing his own lies.

"David you are the dumbest smart person I know," I fumed. "You are listening to a lie. God has not abandoned you. You really think we would still be existing at all if God had abandoned us? We wouldn't even be dust if He didn't will it so. We are nothing compared to His power. And yet He loves us enough to let us make our mistakes and help us fix them."

David began a retort, but never finished it. Our heads snapped in unison to the door where we could hear crisp footfalls heading toward us. In a blur of shadows we nestled ourselves on the top balcony, holding our breath in bated silence.

The door opened and a woman with blonde curls slid in through the small gap. She shut the door quickly behind her, and walked purposefully down the aisle. David turned to me, the question written plainly on his face. I shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea who she was or why she was here.

She had a small build, most likely a housewife. There was a flash of gold on her peaches and crème left hand and her clothes were modest in their value. It was the way she stared at the stained glass that made the most curious though. She was looking at it beyond reverence. It was as though she was looking on the risen Christ in person, and not just a semblance.

She walked straight up to the altar and knelt down slowly. Crossing herself she bowed her head and began to prayer. The words escaped her lips in hushed whispers, but I heard every word.

"Lord, its Joyce again. I need you now more than ever.

"I'm really worried about Carlos right now. His new friends came by and picked him up tonight for some 'big event' planned. They seemed alright at first, but I'm not so sure anymore. They have tattoos, carry guns and knives, and dress in really baggy clothes. I think he might have joined a gang."

I nodded my head to myself. The description fit. The sound of the mother's worried voice fit. Only seeing this kid Carlos in person would really confirm if it was actually a gang or just punk friends.

My heart immediately went out to her. I had suffered through a gang encounter with my own son. Paul, my godson, had been a gang member. I had loved him as much as any mother could love a son. And it had torn me apart when I found out all that he had done.

Naturally I had my suspicions when he started changing the way he dressed and acted. The friends he hung out with didn't seem bad at first. They didn't fight with their parents, but were in fact very respectful of the familial authority figures. It was the law they had the problem with.

Joyce continued. I could see the glisten of tears on her hand as she wiped her face.

"Lord, I don't know what to do. I'm so afraid that he is following the footsteps of his father, Jorge. I did my best to try to teach him Your ways, the right ways. But I feel like a failure.

"Have mercy on me. Please let me see my son again. Please bring him home to me. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Joyce bowed her head and continued her prayer in silence. David and I were mesmerized by her. The sound of her steady heart was a soothing lullaby to our senses. I could feel the heat from her body here, pulsing softly like a lighthouse beacon. The dry thirst in the back of my throat throbbed with pain to taste her blood, but I held on. David's knuckles were tight as he gripped the railing to steady himself.

A loud screeching split the night. Bullets exploded from multiple origins. Joyce leapt from her position, running across the church in a panicked state. "Carlos!" she screamed.

She burst from the doors, her voice drowned out by the violent scene outside. David and I watched in horror out the balcony windows as everything happening outside played on in a terrible dance. I was too scared to move or even think to react. It was just so gruesome.

Joyce stood transfixed on the front steps of the church, staring down at the pavement, clutching her broken heart. A boy, not more than maybe seventeen years old, lay motionless on the ground. His leg was badly wounded, I could count at least three bullet punctures. He was breathing heavily so I knew he was in pain.

Joyce screamed painfully and collapsed onto the ground. Grasping his head she brushed a strand of hair away from his sweating face. "Carlos," she moaned. "My poor baby." She cradled his head to her chest and cried as she rocked back and forth.

A black SUV raced onto the black street. Joyce came to her senses and began dragging her dying son inside the church. With an almighty heave Joyce pulled her son up the stone steps, shouldering her way through the doors.

The fresh warmth assaulted me like a tidal wave. Everything in me screamed to claim the youth's blood and take the mother's as well. But somehow, I stayed where I was.

Spellbound I watched as Joyce lay her son before the glass window. Removing the sash around her simple dress, Joyce tied the top of his leg tight, Carlos wincing in pain. Joyce fluttered back over to his head and tried to soothe his pain. Under her breath I could hear her desperate prayer, whispered in sobs of pain, "Kýrie, eléison. Kýrie, eléison."

The SUV stopped and several tattooed men jumped out. Quickly they cased the empty street, looking for something, or someone I thought dryly. One bald one with a tight muscle shirt, stopped and studied the ground in front of the church. He dipped his fingers in the coalescing blood, his eyes following the blood trail.

"He's inside," he murmured quietly. His voice carried the unmistakable Mexican accent rich in the desert metropolis.

"What do we do boss?" another one asked, though his voice was uninfluenced by an accent.

The boss stood up and pulled a gun from his back pocket. He cocked it, and then turned to the church. "We kill the rat," he said with a vicious finality.

I turned to David, my emotions beyond words. He face was as still as stone. He could have been watching paint dry with that face. I exploded in silent anger.

"David!" I hissed at him.

"Yes Lucy?" he responded in a dead voice.

"Why are we still standing here when we can help them?" I shouted at him in the same shushed whisper. David could hear me as if I had been yelling in his ear, but the humans below us wouldn't think it anything other than the whisper of the wind.

David didn't respond for a moment. I was so furious I was ready to attack him again. How could he stand there and be so selfish to let these gang members come in her and kill Carlos? They would kill his mother too, just for witnessing the act. The blood would be on our hands too for not preventing it.

"David?!" I hissed in frustration.

"What do you want us to do Lucy?" he looked at me with pained eyes. I hesitated in my anger for a moment. He was actually as torn as I was.

"What can we do Lucy?" he whispered quietly, his voice broken with pain. "If we intervene we'll have to kill Joyce and Carlos too. We have to stay hidden. And to protect the two of them we would probably have to kill the gang."

David paused and let his words sink in. "Are you prepared to do that?" he asked me.

I was so stunned I didn't know what to think. Was I fully prepared to take a life like this? I had taken lives before, but that hadn't really been me. That had been the darker side of my vampire nature reacting to an intense need. It wasn't the same now. I was having to consciously choose who's life I would end. It was a decision I didn't like one bit.

_Ayudame mi Dios! _I screamed in my heart.

The doors opened with a loud bang. Joyce spun around to face the invaders of the sacred sanctuary. Her face swam from fear to anger to calm in a matter of microseconds.

"We come for the boy," the bald one said in contempt. I could tell now he was the leader of the gang. He definitely looked the part. He was easily two to three years older than all the others, and I could see scars up and down him that came from fighting.

"My son is not going anywhere," Joyce squeaked in a hoarse voice.

The leader didn't even smile at her bravado. "Chico; Ricky," he barked.

Two of the boys detached themselves from the small group and walked toward Joyce. Joyce slid her foot back in a defensive stance. I could hardly believe what I was watching. She had no prayer of winning a fight with these guys.

The first one tried to brush past Joyce, but Joyce caught him in the face with a wicked right hook. He fell back with a startled expression on his face. Joyce looked just as stunned, but even more determined; they would not touch her son.

Carlos stirred ever so slightly. So he was still conscious I thought in relief.

Chico and Ricky pounced on Joyce, pulling her out of the way. The leader walked forward slowly until he was standing face to face with Joyce. "That's better Mrs. Romero," he cooed. He swung his open hand quickly in a loud clap against Joyce's face.

In that moment I snapped. I made my choice right then and there.

I turned to David and saw the same anger boiling underneath his eyes. "We take them down," he swore darkly. If I hadn't been as angry as I was he actually would have terrified me.

David leapt from the balcony, landing soundless on the floor. He spun into the shadows as I ran along the upper banister to sweep down the stairs into the other side of the chapel. I reached over and switched the lights off. The church was plunged into darkness, illuminated only by the lit candles by the altar.

"What's going on?" the leader barked. "Who's there?"

David and I could see just fine, though I couldn't say the same for the gang members. I smiled at the cruel irony that the ones who were in power no longer had the power.

David sprung from the darkness, his face set like an avenging angel. He bolted past one of the loose wingmen fanned out to keep watch and clutched him with iron strength. Without losing any momentum, David spun on his heel and flung the man away. He flew through the air, landing in a crumpled pile by the front door. He didn't move a single muscle.

David was back in the shadows before anyone knew what happened. While they all turned to stare at the man laying motionless on the floor I made a run into their midst. I slammed into the ruffian holding Joyce and pulled him off of her. I didn't slow my speed as I plowed toward the wall. I stopped just short of the wall and jumped into the deep shadows again. But my victim collided right with the hard stone wall with a dull thud.

"Ricky!" the leader shouted.

I heard guns cocking and smirked at the thought. Like those would keep me from ripping them limb from limb.

A shower of papers dropped from the rafters. No sooner had everyone looked up then two more of the goons fell, the familiar sound of bones snapping reaching my ears as David joined me in the deep shadows.

His eyes were alight with a scary fervor. David turned to me and nodded his head before he spun behind the altar and waiting there. I understood perfectly.

Bullets erupted from the guns. The remaining three gang members were firing into the darkness, desperately trying to defend themselves. I felt a small pop on my arm, turning idly to see a bullet hole in my shirt sleeve. But my skin didn't even have a scratch on it. I smiled at the knowledge to know that I was bulletproof.

David appeared over by the light switches and flipped the lights back on. The gangs turned to where David had been just seconds before, but he was hiding in the upper balcony again.

I sprang from concealment, my feet making no noise across the floor as the previous attacks. I grabbed the gun wrist of one the remaining guard over Joyce and flipped him over my shoulder with it. He crashed into two pews at the same time and rolled to the floor, sliding to the floor with a low moan.

The two remaining members turned their guns to face me. I revolved on the spot slowly, facing them down with a steely glare. They held their ground impressively, leveling their guns in my face.

Big mistake.

David leapt from the balcony again, tackling the other gang member to the floor. The gang leader swung around to place his gun in David's face, sweat pouring down his face. David looked at the gun amused and swatted it out of his hand with a force so strong I heard the bones break in the leader's hand.

"You were out of bullets anyway," David said softly.

The leader turned to David with pure fear in his eyes. "Who are you ese?" he gasped in pain. He cradled his hand against his stomach.

David smiled at him, the gang leader backing away slowly from his face. "I am a messenger," David said quietly, though every word made the gang leader paler. "And this is the message for you. If you ever trouble Joyce and her son Carlos again, I will find you and I will end what was begun tonight."

The gang leader stumbled back toward the door, running for his very life. I stared at the door with David as the gang leader stumbled out the door. The SUV roared to life and with another squeal of rubber the vehicle drove off.

I felt my anger slowly ebb away, turning back to see Joyce. I knelt down to wake her, placing my hand on her cheek gently. It was sticky to the touch.

"David!" I yelled.

David was by my side in an instant. "She's been shot," he whispered in a defeated voice. "She's dying."

"Carlos," she whispered. "Is he alive?"

"Only just," David whispered. He turned to me. "I've got to take him to a hospital."

I nodded my head, not taking my eyes off of Joyce. The thirst was the last thing on my mind right now.

David moved like liquid lightning. In an instant he had Carlos cradled in his arms and taking one last look at me sprinted out the door. The air cooled around me with the absence of Carlos' body.

"Carlos," Joyce moaned.

"He's safe," I whispered softly, moving a strand of hair from her face.

Joyce smiled weakly. She rasped a cough. I could hear now what David meant. I could tell her lung had been punctured by a stray bullet. She was suffocating to death.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the pooling tears. "I thank God for sending me guardian angels," Joyce choked, fighting the blood in her lungs. "Please protect my baby."

"We will," I promised solemnly.

Joyce closed her eyes, arching her back slightly in pain. As I knelt there, holding her hand I felt so powerless. All the power in this new vampire body and I couldn't save this woman. This mother who was willing to give her own life to protect her son. I couldn't save this valiant soul. I was powerless for once.

But I wasn't entirely powerless.

I had venom.

The venom had been enough to bring all of us back from the brink of death. Logan and Barbara's venom was strong enough to repair the body as well as change into a vampire. But would I have the strength it took to not kill her any faster?

I brought her hand closer, knowing all it would take was one bite. One small knick of her skin and the venom would do the rest. I would even get to taste her blood after all. It would be a full "win-win" situation.

I froze as my lips neared her warm flesh. How could I punish this woman for her faith? It would be a punishment, not a salvation for Joyce. She could live, but would suffer with this demonic thirst. She would live with the pain of knowing that everyone she ever cared about would eventually die and leave her alone. She would become marked for the rest of eternity.

I shook my head in shame. I didn't want to change her to preserve her life. I wanted another companion. I was being selfish. I was being proud. I would not be that selfish. I would let her have her peace.

For the love of her son I couldn't change her. For the love of the kindred spirit in her I couldn't change her. For the love of God I would not change her.

It took every ounce of will power I had to pull back from her hand and hold as she took her final breaths. I could only sit and watch as every breath came in pain. I could only silently listen to the ever slowing beats of her heart.

Then, all at once, Joyce was gone. Another angel joined the hosts of Heaven.

But I found no solace in this fact. I had the power to protect her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I dropped her hand from my grasp and dropped to my hands, bowing before my Maker. I felt like a monster inside. More now than when I had slaughtered countless inmates to slick my thirst for blood, more than when I had watched my godson be carted off to jail. More than when I had destroyed a little boy's family in my first violent act as a vampire.

I cried. I cried and pleaded with my Maker to spare Joyce's son. It was too late to save her body, but her son had to live through this. It would be the only saving grace from this debacle tonight.

I don't know how long I prayed for mercy before David returned. He ghosted behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Carlos will live," he said in a breathless whisper. "Its time to go. The police will be here soon."

I nodded my head and followed behind David as we ran home. I felt so hollow and empty inside. The whole way home I cried inside, hoping my prayer reached heaven. Hoping that my Lord would forgive me yet again for my own weaknesses.

_Kýrie, eléison; Christé, eléison; Kýrie, eléison._

_Aro looked up as Demetri entered the hall. He was followed shortly by Jane, Felix, and Corin. _So all of them survived, _he thought idly. _What a surprise this is.

_Demetri walked briskly over to Aro as the other three became immersed in a recount of their adventures to the rest of the Guard. Demetri knew that Aro would want to hear, and see, for himself what they had witnessed._

_Aro waved Demetri forward, a rich smile on his face. He knew from Demetri's body language that something important needed to be said. What he could only guess at, but the thought of the information was exhilarating. It was as akin to Aro's joy as Christmas morning for little children._

"_Master," Demetri said with a bow. "I have no other way to describe what news I have."_

_Aro looked at Demetri with surprise. Demetri was one of the more articulate among vampires that Aro had met. For Demetri to be short of words was a marvel in and of itself. So the information he had must be worth its weight in gold._

_Aro stepped forward out and extended his hand to Demetri. Demetri grasped his hand in eagerness. The thoughts that flowed into Aro amazed him. The strength and power these newborns presented was incredible. Some of their gifts hadn't even been fully developed yet when Demetri left, and that was two days ago. What an addition to the histories this would make. What a powerful advantage to be had from these newborns._

"_What is it Aro?" Caius asked excitedly. "What makes you smile so?"_

_Aro turned to his brother and his smile deepened. "We have found our advantage my dear Caius."_

_Caius studied Aro for a moment before breaking into a maddening grin all of his own. "How fortunate," Caius crowed. "Shall I?"_

"_Yes, yes," Aro said, waving Caius away idly. The information was incredible and Aro was still analyzing it all. The power. The strength of mind. The acuity of their identity was unheard of. What had been the trigger for them to be powerful?_

_Most powers of these magnitudes cropped up every few centuries, but not like this. It was like a vein of pure refined gold had been discovered right under Aro's feet. It was ready for the taking. It was ready for the polishing._

_Aro watched as Caius rounded up about half of the guard present and left out the door. Demetri, Jane, Felix, Chelsea, Afton, Santiago, and several others joined the hunting party. Only this time they would come back with a very good catch. A very good catch indeed._

_******************************_

_Maria looked at her troops. They were ready. Twenty six of the meanest and toughest men she could round up. Her gaze swept over them, her possessive nature relishing the power they entrusted in her._

"_Come," she said in a calm commanding tone. Maria took off into the night, running for the concrete oasis, only one thought on her mind. Possession._

_It was time to reclaim what was rightfully hers. Nothing would be denied her anymore. With this new army, not even the gifts of the army she was facing would stand a chance. They would be mercilessly slaughtered. And Maria would have her treasure again._

"_Maria," a soft voice asked her._

_Maria turned to see the only other female vampire in about a hundred miles by her side, running as easily as she. She was lovely for a vampire too. Her dark chocolate hair was swept away from her face in an elegant style, her fair wintry skin suiting her perfectly._

_Maria was almost jealous of this delicate beauty._

"_Yes Natasha?" Maria responded._

"_Are you sure we're ready?" Natasha whispered secretively. "I'm not sure that we can win."_

_Maria laughed wickedly. "That is not the point," Maria replied. "We are going to war now."_

_Natasha nodded her head and fell back into line. Maria had not intended to choose her, but something about her reminded Maria of the past. It reminded her of something precious that she had lost. Something that Maria still longed to have back._

_Maria quickened the pace, running from the memories of the past. She had no time to reminisce right now. Soon it would all be resolved anyway. Just a little longer and the pain would leave._

_A smile crept across Maria's face. _Its time_, she thought to herself euphorically as the sun began to rise in the east behind them._


	22. Chapter 21 Grim Reaper

Chapter 21 - Grim Reaper

_Delilah_

I was shocked. Even shocked wasn't a strong enough word for the emotions I felt.

The morning had begun fairly normal. Or at least, normal for the vampires living in a manor. If that manor is in the Phoenix desert, and had slowly fallen into disrepair.

As the sun came up over the mountain ranges, we retreated inside. I quickly learned why any human who knew about vampires would assume we would die in sunlight. We can't go into sunlight unless we want to give away the secret of our existence. We don't burst into flame, but shine like a diamond.

The threat of being burned to death was reason enough to stay inside during the sunlight though. None of us had forgotten the Volturi sitting halfway across the globe, quietly keeping peace among the immortal world. If any of us had any doubt about how dangerous they were all we had to do was tease Barbara about them and she would open up a brand new can of worms.

Anyway, before the sun actually rose into the sky the night patrol would return to the manor and report what they had found to Logan. After Nicole and Erica were attacked by a werewolf down by Tempe Town Lake, Barbara and Logan had suspended all nighttime activities outside the patrol. Some nights two patrols went out into the city at night.

It was almost so natural, like clockwork, that I never had to think about it really. It was boring work, but Lucy and Laci kept it very fun. Often we would talk about the strangest things while David did the actual patrol. He didn't seem to mind, and with my heartstring I could easily feel if he were annoyed or upset at us, so we let him work while we enjoyed ourselves.

Four or five days - I can't keep track of all these days when all I do is lounge about and wait to go out at night. It was completely insane to not actually have a daily schedule beyond this. How did people try to do it in the old days? - had passed since Lane and Jeremy had killed the fledgling that attacked them. Logan and Barbara called it a Child of the Moon, or werewolf by the standard Hollywood title. Nothing else had happened, but the thought of finding anything new had continued to keep us ill at ease.

Barbara was particularly a nervous wreck. She kept asking us in private, after we reported our findings to "General" Logan, if we met any other vampires in the city. Whenever she asked me I would always sense the feelings of remorse, indecision, doubt, and other suspicious emotions. I couldn't help but wonder why her behavior was so erratic, but I could do nothing about it.

None of us could. We could only obey or be destroyed. We knew those were our only choices. It was beyond depressing to be a weapon. It went beyond slavery. Slaves had the chance to revolt. What other choice did we have? A weapon was only as good as the one who wields it. As much as we all looked up to David as our leader, I just didn't know if he had it in him to be our "fearless commander."

But none of that mattered that morning. That morning, everything changed.

When Jeremy's patrol arrived back home this morning they were scared. More scared than I've ever seen them. They appeared out of nowhere, Nina's gift cloaking them right up until they were inside the house. Jeremy began bellowing for Logan while Erica and Nina ran and get the rest of us.

It wasn't a long wait.

Logan came hurrying out of the back master bedroom with Barbara immediately in tow. He was set for battle, but Barbara looked ready to faint from the worst news imaginable. All the rest of our small coven gathered around on the first or second floor for what was so important to disturb us from our boring activities. Not one of us knew what to expect.

I was only writing in my journal, but I still hated to be interrupted for something that wasn't important. Follow the rules for your safety, "Is the house on fire? Is anyone bleeding? Is anything broken? Then it can wait." I guess patience was not a grace I had gained as a vampire.

Jeremy took a deep breath before he began. "I have no idea how to break this to you easy," he said with a forced calm. "Another army is coming to Phoenix."

Shock was the main emotion that rocked through our concourses. Logan's eyes narrowed slightly as he studied Jeremy's face. "There is more you're not telling me," he said with a deadly quiet.

Jeremy nodded his head. "This morning while we were patrolling, Erica had the brilliant idea of using her gift to help us." Of course Jeremy would give full credit of that idea to Erica. Anything else and he would be "sleeping on the couch" for the next week. Though even a couch can be very cozy for couples.

Erica looked up at me and shook her head in dismay. I smirked at her, and she replied with a light smile of her own. I shrugged my shoulders as she turned back to look at Logan. She knew better than to listen to my memories.

Jeremy continued.

"So Erica began exploring the memories of everyone she could. She narrowed her search based on specifics emotions or thoughts like vampires, death, and the like of that. Well, what she found was that the creator of that army we first destroyed is on her way back. And she's got quite a following with her."

"How many?" Barbara asked in a hushed voice.

"There's her, one other female, and then twenty six male newborns," Erica said confidently.

I was completely floored. Almost thirty powerful vampires. That was an impressive size for an army of newborns. Keeping even us under control proved hard for Logan and Barbara, and we were apparently fairly mild mannered for newborns. Neither one of them could really describe it, but it was as if something drastic had changed us after we had woken up.

None of us knew the answer to that question either. Sherilyn thought that we just might be that unique. We all had a powerful psychic gift after all. It only made sense that because of the vast psychic power we were immune to the maniacal craze of newborns.

I couldn't exactly bring myself to support this though. It just didn't make enough logical sense. I loved Sherilyn, but she couldn't be right on that one.

Laci guessed it had something to do with Lucy's hypnotic suggestion that was placed on everybody after our very first hunt. Laci was more than willing at the time to rip David limb from limb, until Lucy yelled at all of us. Since then, everyone seemed to be fairly in control of their thoughts and emotions. The thirst still drove us near insanity, just as physical lust drove me nuts whenever it rolled off the coupled vampires in our coven.

I agreed with this theory since it seemed more logical, but there were still flaws in it for me. It explained how the original eight of us came back to our senses, but what about the five that were created after us? Lucy hadn't given them any kind of hypnotism to snap them out of the primal rage unleashed by the change to a vampire.

Like I said, none of us really knew what happened. I was very grateful to whatever it was though. I enjoyed not being a homicidal maniac.

But to keep twenty six guys altogether when the main thing on their mind is killing was an impressive feat. I wondered if maybe the one creating the vampires had some kind of psychic gift of control all her own. It made me a little hesitant to run out and meet her in battle.

"And?" Logan pressed impatiently. Every moment that we stood here talking I felt tension upon tension heap upon his heartstring.

"That's the strange part," Jeremy replied. "She doesn't want to fight us. She wants to negotiate."

"Why?" Barbara asked in the same stunned voice all of us felt.

Jeremy hesitated, looking to Erica for an answer. She shook her head sadly. "I don't know," she answered in a meek voice. "I snapped back as soon as I realized she was coming. I thought it was more important to get everybody together; strength in numbers and all that."

"You did the right thing," Barbara assured her with a hug. It made me cringe to be in the same house with her. I could only imagine how slimy I would feel receiving a hug from that, person.

If Erica felt the same way I did, she didn't show it at all. "Thank you," she replied quickly.

"So what do we do now?" Jeremy asked Logan.

Logan studied the floor for a moment. "This is a first for me," he said unsure. "Without knowing what she wants it puts us in a blind spot. It could be any number of things she will request. But I don't know." He paused and looked to his mate. "Barbara?" he asked softly.

Barbara was taken aback. Logan normally made all the decisions around here, consulting with Barbara in private. Even how we dressed was decided behind closed doors if they actually talked about it at all. It made me feel so second class. I despised chauvinism in all of its forms. Women were stronger than men in a lot of cases. We are the ones who bear children after all.

"I think we should meet with her," Barbara said after a moment of silent thinking. I couldn't read anything else about her decision though. Her emotions were so erratic it was like watching a fireworks show while trying to watch a dance competition. Some details were always overlooked.

"Very well," Logan said. He turned to us with authority returned to his eyes. He meant business now. "We're going to meet a newborn army. David. Erica. I want the two of you to figure out where they're going and if we can gain some kind of tactical advantage there. Laci you help them."

The three vampires nodded their heads and left for a quiet place to concentrate.

"Do they have any gifted vampires my love?" Logan asked. He held Barbara's in his own. It was actually a very romantic gesture for the two to display. They weren't exactly out in the air about their activities together. It suited me just fine. It was bad enough I got the buzz from their emotions, I didn't need a visual to go with it.

"They have only one gifted vampire," Barbara said after a moment of staring off into nothing.

"Sherilyn," Logan barked. She was by his side in a blink. "It'll be your job to take that vampire out as quickly as possible if it comes to an attack."

Sherilyn smiled wickedly. I felt her enthusiasm soak through her heartstring so fast I felt like I was drunk with it. She enjoyed fighting a little too much in my opinion.

"The rest of you will fight in your assigned patrols," Logan rattled on. "The leader of your patrol will have command if a fight breaks out."

"Understood," Jeremy said, his voice distant. He was scared, it was written all over his face, not to mention his heartstring stung a little. His emotions were not focused on his death though. All of it pointed toward losing Erica.

I could definitely understand that kind of emotion.

I was not always a single divorced mother. It had happened so suddenly. One morning I'm having breakfast with my husband, kissing him before he goes to work. The very next morning he has a midlife crisis and files for divorce, saying he's bored with our relationship.

The court was only nice enough to me so I could get by. The bum ex-husband of mine wouldn't pay any of the child support or any other kind of costs. So I raised my son all by myself. Thankfully he had been fully grown and married with a baby of his own before I was changed.

A vampire for a grandmother. Step over Cinderella. This grandmother got bite.

Most days I traced my roots back to follow my son and his family. It had been the best day of my new existence when I realized I had a heartstring attached to my son his wife and my grandbaby, Aaliyah. Following their emotions through the day made them feel real. It kept me connected to the past that I could never have again.

David and Erica were the only ones who knew. They both had warned me about the dangers of holding onto an impossible dream of having my family back. I could never explain how equally impossible it was to let go of it as well. How was I supposed to abandon my family like that? I couldn't just sever these heartstrings that tied me to those I cared about.

I had tried at first. Those first few days after my revelation were the hardest. I did everything that I could think of to let go of my family. I tried remembering every horrible thing I could about them, even making up all kinds of disgusting lies I would never even right about in my journal. I tried Buddhist meditation, "releasing the illusion of control" and all that mystic "Karate Kid" mumbo jumbo. Nothing worked.

Part of me was glad though. I was relieved to still have an anchor to the world I once belonged to before I became a vampire. It was a week away from Aaliyah's birthday when I was changed. I missed her second birthday.

Even though it had been almost a month since it happened now, I was furious at Logan and Barbara for changing me.

In some ways, having the heartstrings attached to my loved ones kept me sane. The rigorous schedule of patrol, hunt, and wait was driving me nuts. Nothing was left to distract me. There was no TV or satellite because we had no electricity in the house. Almost all of us had finished every book in the library already; even the boring encyclopedic history books. And pestering our little author to continue her story all the time got us nowhere.

Apparently even vampires got writer's block.

David swept back into the room, flanked by Erica and Laci. "We know where they're going," he said calmly. "They'll be there in a few minutes. And she isn't going to wait until the sun sets before she tries to come into the city."

"What?!" I gasped out loud.

Everyone turned to look at me. If I could have blushed I would have, but I was too stunned to think about it at the moment. "Is she absolutely insane to travel in broad daylight?" I stammered.

"We can't say for sure," Erica replied with a crisp voice. "All we can say for sure right now is that she is determined and nothing short of death will dissuade her from doing anything else but her plan."

"Very well," Logan huffed. Stealing a quick glance at Barbara he gathered us all together. "We're going to go meet her out in the desert. If it comes to a battle it will be easier to cover our tracks out of the city."

He paused to give us all a steely look. I'd recognize that look anywhere. Logan was daring us, any of us, to say anything against this plan. He would take it in stride, but it wasn't wise to upset Logan. He was the best fighter we had next to Sherilyn. I still laughed every time I remembered how she schooled him. It was a complete Vampire's Funniest Videos moment. (Well, most of America would be too scared to appreciate the humor involved in it.)

None of us flinched though.

Logan nodded his head once, and led the way. We all followed in the classic procession we adopted. Logan went first, followed by Barbara directly on his right. Lane and David followed with their patrols right behind the two of them. Sherilyn and Jeremy's patrols ranged out and acted sort of wingmen.

Logan kept the pace even as we ran through the darkest parts of the streets into the desert. Nina shielded us from all the people we passed, but the less contact that we had with them the better. Though many of us could resist the temptation of human blood, none of us lasted very long. Even Lucy, the most humane of all of us, had difficulty at times. Some of the younger kids, like Laci, Lane, Nicole, Jeremy, and Nina loved the thrill of the hunt.

I tried to be indifferent to it, just like Bekka, Sherilyn, Amanda, Teresa, and our creators. I didn't really enjoy it, but I didn't shy away from it either. It wasn't easy though. I felt all the emotions that passed through my prey before I drained them. It was very uncomfortable to feel all the horror, fear, and pain that washed through my victims. Erica felt much the same way that I do, but she was much better at hiding it than I was.

For a long while, every time I came home from a hunt I was in a bad mood. And I do mean a bad mood. I was about as approachable as a hung-over porcupine on menopause. Not the prettiest thing in the world to agitate.

That was until David, bless his heart, discovered a solution. He remembered reading a book earlier about vampires who survived on donated blood. I was more than willing to try it, especially if it improved my moods.

David and I were joined by Lucy and Erica the first night that we went out and stole blood. Without any real effort at all, we broke into one of the major hospitals. Following the memories of those around us, Erica led the way through the huge buildings. We kept to the shadows, relying on all our heightened senses to skirt contact with the humans. If it was unavoidable, Lucy's hypnotism came in perfectly handy.

When we finally found it, locked up in a cool storage vault, it was an indescribable feeling. I felt like an alcoholic that just got a free tab at the best bar in town. There were so many different kinds. Young mature blood all gathered together just for us.

David, luckily, had the foresight to grab a box and just load it up with as much as would fit. We stole back out in a different way, hyper alert to all the sounds around us. When we finally left the hospital, I was on cloud nine. It had gone without a hitch.

We stopped on a hill near the manor and dug into our cache of blood. It was almost laughable really. We greedily devoured the whole box, our lust only partially slicked by our night's deeds. We were worse than diabetic kids going with a sugar rush on Halloween. We tore into bag after bag of the perfumed liquid, each bag more tantalizing than the last.

When it was over, we knew we had found a saving grace. No one actually got hurt while we did this, and it still gave us the strength we needed to go on. I didn't like it any better really, but of the two evils, this one was definitely the more tolerable one.

Logan broke into a run once we neared the city limits. It was as simple as walking for all of us to keep pace with him and Barbara. They were older and more experienced, but all of us still had the raw strength of a newborn vampire pounding in our bodies. If we had wanted too, it would have been only too easy to dust them behind us. Even Erica and Laci, who were the shortest of all of us, could easily outpace them if they really wanted to.

The desert really made sense to me as a vampire now. It was a predator too. The heat and light were its weapons. The dry baked sand was ever thirst, just like our own throats burned away in a constant hellfire. And yet, just like us, there was a strange alien beauty to the desert. The blooms of the saguaro cactuses. The majestic mountains with cloud covered peaks looking out upon the many hued sands scattered into an intricate masterpiece. It really was a beautiful place.

The real beauty of the desert lay in the hidden surprises of the night. As sweltering as the desert was during the day, it chilled you at night. The sky was ever clear and full of bright stars to count and trace into familiar constellations. The desert made me feel more alive than any other place I'd been in my whole life.

We reached an outcropping and our line stopped. It took me less than a second to figure out why. The air was heavy with the scent of vampires. One quick glance around and I knew that the vampires were here somewhere. It made me very uncomfortable to not be able to see them though.

Slowly, the wind billowing her blonde hair away from her porcelain face, a female vampire stepped out of the shadows. She was definitely imposing to look at. Valkyrie. Amazon. Huntress. Avenging Angel. Each of these words sprung to mind as I studied her. This woman was no pushover. Statuesque and lean, this woman made Xena look like a high school cheerleader. An anorexic cheerleader at that.

Standing right beside her was another woman, this one much younger physically. Her age couldn't have been more than twenty when she was changed. She had long dark brown hair that swept across her shoulders with the same breeze, yet her hair didn't seem to move beyond a gentle flutter. Her red eyes were cautious as she studied us.

Arranged behind them were twenty-six of the toughest vampires that I had seen in a long time. If it weren't for our gifts, I would have been afraid of seeing those guys in action. They were as varied in age as they were in height, weight, and hair color. Most were at least eighteen years old, though one of them looked closer to twenty-five, definitely the oldest physically of the guys.

But I noticed everything else in a detailed memory. My attention was focused on the blonde out in front. She was clearly the creator and leader. All of the newborns hung on her every move, waiting for some unknown signal to attack. I also couldn't help but notice how protective, practically possessive and jealous, some of the men were. It was like they had deluded themselves into believing they could own her, when it was clearly the other way around.

Logan stepped forward, David and Sherilyn his right and left hands, prepared to shield him from anything thrown at him. We all still knew there was a gifted vampire here, but which one was it? My guess was the little brunette standing on her right. It only made logical sense.

"I hear you want to treaty with me," Logan said with a forced calm. He made me want to hide under a rock when he used that voice.

"You have very good ears then," the blonde vampire said. Her angelic voice was like the pealing of bells, far lighter than any of our voices resembled.

"I do indeed Maria," Logan answered. If I hadn't seen Erica lean in behind Logan and whisper her name I would have jumped out of my skin in shock. "But as to what and why I have not yet heard. Perhaps you will enlighten me before I decide to invite you to leave my territory."

The blonde vampire Maria didn't flinch, but there was hesitation in her eyes as she studied Logan for a moment. I, along with the rest of our coven, was watching the other vampires. Any sign of hostile movement and these boys were going down.

"It seems the pleasantries are over then," she said with a coolly calculating voice. It was unnerving how she could be so calm, staring down Logan as if he were only an insect that she could squash in an instant. A fight between the two of them seemed inevitable.

"So I will begin," she continued in the same calm manner. "You took the city from me a short time ago, and rather than waste our time fighting over it, I propose a temporary alliance."

"Why?" Logan asked. "It is not in our nature to work together. What interest could you possibly offer me to consider your proposal?"

Maria smiled. "Come now," she pressed. "You and I both know how costly wars are amongst our kind. I have lost many vampires that were highly valued, as I'm sure you can understand."

Logan nodded his head. It said more than his words could. He and Barbara had changed all of us because of our value. Because of all our psychic gifts, we had been stripped from our homes and forced into a world of wars and intrigue that none of us really deserved.

Some of the younger ones seemed to have adapted easier to this new life, but I knew better. I knew all the deep doubts that bred in the dark of night. I knew all about their trials and temptations, perhaps better than anyone. I felt every single lust, every single hate, every single passionate moment was shared with me.

My heartstrings were both a blessing and a curse.

"Go on," Logan said stiffly.

Maria's smile deepened. "Rather than fight for countless ages until one coven eventually triumphs over the other, I propose that you help me take over a new section of the world. I will remain there, content and peaceable from you, and you will not have to worry about your precious gifts being lost."

"Where exactly are you referring to?" Logan asked quietly. I could tell by the sudden change in his tone of voice he was interested. Intrigued even by this offer. And I couldn't blame him for it either. The chance to push an enemy off on another potential enemy and with a bold faced promise to stay away. It was a win-win situation. Both sides remain strong, and separate.

Maria paused for a moment. "Its in the North," she slowly explained. "A small village called Forks."

Barbara hissed so suddenly that it was hard not to jump.

"You expect us to fight them!" she demanded enraged.

Maria nodded her head once. "Yes I do," she replied in the same calm voice. She didn't even seem phased by Barbara's outburst. "With all our gifts combined I know we can defeat them. All but one that is. There is a member of that coven who belongs to me. I created him and I want him back."

Logan paused for a moment. It was interesting to see the emotions color his heartstring as he thought. Doubt and suspicion were high in tone and frequency, but they were colored with wonder and surprise. He was deeply considering this option. The chance to keep Maria away from their territory was a chance he couldn't afford to miss, and I knew before he did that he was going to take it. The resolution and serenity that laced his string were more than answer enough for me.

"Very well," Logan said resolutely. "But what guarantee do I have that you will keep your word and not return?"

"Only my word as an immortal," Maria responded quickly. "Its all I can offer."

"Truth," Erica whispered breathlessly to him.

"Then lead the way," Logan gestured.

Maria nodded her head once, a wicked smile playing on her lips.

She turned and gestured to her men. They stood at attention immediately. It was a relief to stop having them fidget and move so much. It was hard to focus on them for any length of time. It was like they all had ADHD on a sugar high. It was completely insane how they couldn't stand still.

Quickly they set a monstrous pace, headed due North. I had to pound my legs harder than normal to keep up with the newborn males. They had longer legs and even fresher strength than I did.

Subconsciously I felt around for the heartstrings on everyone around me. They were all as worried as I was. We all knew the stories about the coven that lived in Forks. Not a single vampire in the world couldn't have heard the tale by now. The might coven that drove the Volturi back to Italy without so much as a fight.

It was an incredible story to be sure.

And now Logan had agreed to use as weapons against them. But did even our powerful gifts stand a chance against a small coven that could turn away the tide of the Volturi? I wasn't sure, and that scared me more than anything else at the moment.

We kept the pace up until nightfall. We had to have crossed over half the United States by now. It had been early morning when we left, and now we were who knows where. I had only a few clues to work off of. One, we were much higher altitude than before. Second, the trees had become much more green and Christmas tree like. And third, if it weren't for my new body I also knew I would have been freezing my butt off.

We had to be in Oregon or something.

Just a few hours short away.

"Time to hunt," Maria said confidently. "We'll send three at a time."

"My coven can fend for itself," Logan spat.

Maria nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Of course," she said quickly. "I meant no disrespect. It was a suggestion to keep our presence here unnoticed."

Logan nodded his head, a little more briskly than necessary. He was still angry at her attempted coup d'état. It was actually sort of amusing. I always imagined it would be David who tried usurping control, but I liked this so much better.

Logan and Maria sent us off in groups to go hunting. It was very poor pickings. There were towns in several mile incriminates, but we had to be very cautious anyway.

It was annoying to have to wait. The newborns were either fidgeting nervously or boasting about their strength to the others. Men, I groaned to myself.

In a way though, I felt sorry for these poor idiots.

They had no idea what was going to happen to them. If I knew Maria like I think I do, she had no intention of keeping them past the newborn mark. Logan and Barbara would be loathe to part with us because of our gifts, but these guys didn't have insurance like that. They were just raw muscle. Muscle that would eventually wear out and need to be replaced.

And Maria struck me as the cougar type to do it just that way.

I had already put together how she maintained control over these boys, since they weren't really men by definition. Sex and blood. Ironic that a vampire would resort to such basic measures. Give a gladiator exactly what he wants and you keep him trapped for ages. And when he no longer, entertains, than you dispose of him.

After all of us fed, I felt a new tug at my heart. I traced along the roots to find new heartstrings attached to all the newborns. There wasn't much to feel from them, lust and bloodlust were the only emotions they felt at any given time. It made them seem more real though, more like sentient beings instead of the mindless savages they had to be to survive.

If I could have cried I would have. Right then and there.

But this was no time for tears. Quickly, maybe two hours after the sun was up, the pace started all over again. My meal of fresh blood burned through me like a sacred fire, placed in my heart as a blessing by some patron deity. It felt good to stretch out all my stagnant muscles and release the full energy of my pristine body.

By midday I knew we were in Washington. No where else had I smelled such salty air or seen such dense forests and cloudy skies. It made me want to hurl. I felt like a lizard thrown in an aquarium all of a sudden. Everything in my nature revolted this cold and thick-aired place.

We slowed down, Maria and Logan knowing full well the possible extent of the enemy coven's powers. It was maddening not to know for sure what gifts they had, but what witnesses had spoken of made my skin crawl. Mind reading. Visions of the future. Control of the elements. I was ready to call it quits and return home.

I wouldn't have made it far. As skilled as I was in combat I couldn't possibly hope to overcome any of the newborns. They would kill me in ten seconds flat, especially if they worked together.

I was trapped and the only way out was through a band of powerful vampires. Really reassuring.

Our line pulled short suddenly. I froze and took a cautious whiff of the breeze. Crisp and clear, full of the dull scents of animals and pine. But the scent predominant above it all made me shudder. Vampires.

Logan made a few quick motions, and we responded with mechanical precision. I was ranging out with all my senses, listening, smelling, and looking for the vampires.

Neither of our "fearless" leaders had intended to run into vampires this far from Forks. Maybe a few nomads passing through, but once they caught a taste of our powerful smell, magnified by the size of our body, they would be running for the hills.

I didn't have to wait long. A dark line moved forward with fluid grace, so precise and drilled it reminded me of a military regiment. They all were wore cloaks, but that wasn't the unnerving thing. There seemed to be some kind of system to it. The cloak in the center was midnight black, black as death. Flanking him on either side were too smoky grey cloaks, the wearers close enough in feature to be twins.

It was an impressive display. I could tell that the colors of the cloaks had some kind of semblance, but to place what I couldn't be sure. The darkest cloak clearly was the one in charge. Everyone based their movements on his. Every step of his they matched with practiced ease. It was definitely unnerving to watch.

But the scariest part came last when Barbara hissed through her teeth, "The Volturi."

Until that moment I was merely curious. Now I was terrified for my life. These guys were bad news. And even though we outnumbered them with bodies, they had gifts that we didn't. Who knew what kinds of gifts they possessed to crush us with? And some of the bigger ones were clearly there for brute strength. Did our newborn strength still matter when stacked against all that?

I seriously doubted it.

The dark procession of Volturi soldiers stopped just a mere five hundred feet away. Any of us could pass this distance in a few short seconds, so the fight would be fast in approaching. Subconsciously, I slid closer to our half of the grouping. Overhead, the sky began to rumble with violent thunder. So Jeremy was already preparing an attack.

I could feel the other gifts in our coven slowly being awakened. Bekka was testing her psychic connection to the matter around us. Teresa was sweeping up and down the line with her second sight, gleaning pounds of information probably.

And what was I doing? Double checking on what they were already doing? My gift was useless in a fight. It was absolutely pointless for me to be here. I was more a liability than anything.

The attack came out of nowhere. Flashing white hot, pain crashed through my mind, dropping me to the ground in a scream of agony. I was not the only one either. My voice was harmonious in a symphony of pain. The only voice absent was Sherilyn.

All at once the pain was gone. I quickly leapt to my feet, terrified like everyone else. Which ever one used that gift made Logan look like a petty thug with his static electricity. I was scared but good, and I knew it showed on my face.

It seemed like that little spark was all it took. Jeremy lashed out with his monster storm, lightning striking down at the frozen soldiers. The Volturi dropped like flies when the lightning hit them, jumping back up with their cloaks smoking slightly. It gave me smug satisfaction to know that we could hit them back.

The black cloak hissed frustrated at us. He only narrowly avoided being struck by lightning, dodging back at the last possible second.

"You've left quite a wake of carnage in your wake," he said menacingly. "I don't much like that kind of publicity."

"We are innocent of all crimes," Maria yelled at the black cloak.

The black cloak chuckled darkly. "Innocent by your standards maybe," he said softly. "But by our law you are guilty."

He nodded his head once, and the attack came. The newborns dropped to the ground, along with their creator. The dark cloaks of the Volturi swept through the air and fell upon their prey, ripping and shredding limb from body like a pack of wild dogs. Women and men joined in the horrific carnage as they destroyed the newborns.

I clutched my heart in pain as I watched. It wasn't just metaphorical either. I was actually in pain. With every life that they ended, it felt like someone was ripping a piece of my heart out. Iron scissors of fate cut through each precious thread that connected me to these boys, and with each snip a new hole was left in my heart.

Only one managed to survive that horrible fate.

Natasha must have had some kind of weapon of vertigo, because any vampire that neared her fell to the ground with a dazed look on their face. David and Sherilyn grabbed the young brunette and kept her safe by their side. I couldn't tell why they chose her, but she was a dainty thing. The world would be a darker place without her shining face.

The black cloak walked toward his warriors, the remaining dark cloaks standing a closer guard. He pulled something bright and silver from his pocket and with a small click a jet of flame erupted onto the piled carcasses our short lived companions.

With a wicked grin he turned to face us. "I appreciate you saving the gifted newborn," he said coldly. I doubted he would appreciate anything short of world domination.

"Now," he said calmly, though still with the cold steely edge to his voice. "You all have a choice. We know that each of you is gifted, and we would like to offer you amnesty as well as a place with our guard."

I felt a great swooning then. Once again, it was impossible to describe what was happening. A slight fluttering pressed down on my heartstrings, tugging and pulling them toward the black cloak. I saw it as clearly as though I were watching a 3-D movie. It was incredible to see the rainbow of our heartstrings blend and pull toward the dark black cloak.

Somehow though, I was immune. I did not feel any such pull toward this dark figure. This dealer of death. Ha! Death. True death for vampires came from the likes of creatures such as he.

His milky eyes watched us, as the drunken swoon passed over all my coven's heartstrings. I could not tell what Sherilyn was feeling, her gift always prohibited me from sharing emotions with her. Even Logan and Barbara seemed close to giving in, but something was amiss with their strings.

I had never noticed before how the two strands were woven together to form a tight cord. It was a rusty copper rope, each strand bleeding into the other and anchoring the one to the other. I looked quickly at Jeremy and Lane to test my quick theory and was right. Lane and Nicole's royal blue strings wound into a tight cord, just as Jeremy and Erica's mauve did. It was so beautiful I wanted to cry.

So there was such a thing as soul mates, I wondered idly. How ironic that love of that magnitude wasn't a fairytale after all. I wondered idly when I would stop being surprised by such powerful forces in the world, and when I would stop being amazed at all the legends and fairytales that were true.

"What is the alternative?" Logan hissed through bared teeth.

The black cloak smiled cruelly, gesturing toward the smoldering pile of sweetly perfumed incense on his left.

"I'll take door number three then!" Logan screamed as he lunged for the dark cloak. Barbara was half a beat behind him. It was almost romantic to watch the two lovers run at the captors without fear or worry.

Almost.

They dropped before they even made it ten feet. They writhed in silent agony, holding their tongues to preserve their dignity even at the very end of their lives.

"Wait!" David hissed to all of us, throwing his arms out. Lane and Sherilyn had prepared to move after them, but they froze just like the rest of us.

I turned my head in shock toward him. This was unlike our humanitarian vampire. He was going to sacrifice them? Why?

But before I could come up with an answer four vampires were on the two of them, quickly ripping them apart with arcane savagery. Pieces were flying through the air, each one sparking like an arc welder and clouding the air with more dark perfumed smoke.

David dropped his hands as the vampires slid back into position. It was uncanny how quickly and succinctly they moved. It was a rhythm and art all of its own.

Now I understood why David had stopped us. If we had tried to help Barbara and Logan, we would have been killed too. Even Sherilyn, our dark hole of a gift neutralizer, couldn't fit all of these vampires on her own. We all would have perished. I was very grateful to David. He knew more about politics and warfare than I suspected.

"What choice do you make?" the black cloak asked silkily. I wanted to hurt him for being so sanguine through all this violence. He was one sick puppy in my opinion.

David turned to face all of us, giving us a look we all knew. There really wasn't much choice at all. Live and serve. Or fight and die. Either way, we lose. Lose what freedom we had just won with the death of our creators.

Slowly, David dipped to his knee. It almost looked like he was going to propose to the black cloak; I waited with silent anxiety. "We would all be honored to hold a place in so mighty a service," he said solemnly.

I dropped my head, sliding down on my knee with everyone else. I knew how hard it was for some of them to drop to their knee, to abase themselves before this reaper of death, but I trusted David's lead. He could easily have borrowed Erica or Lane's gift and found the only way to preserve our lives from extermination.

I tried hard to hide my smile. If I hadn't known David as well as I did, I would have believed his lie. I could hear the false note of persuasion he was using. It wasn't Lucy's gift, but it was close enough to act as coercion against the unsuspecting mind.

Use the force David, I chuckled in my head.

A small answering laugh sounded through the dark scenery. I didn't have to raise my head to know that the black cloak was gloating over the power he had just won. Who wouldn't? We had just handed over a world of power that he may not even have dreamt existed. And now only time would tell what he would do with that power.

"Come then," he said softly. "Let us return home."

We rose in unison, somehow already mimicking the synchronized grace of our captors. As alive as we were, we were no better than slaves. Just pawns to serve in a grand master's war.

The black cloak walked briskly away, and we followed; morose and silent in his gleeful wake.

_Alice gasped, jerking everybody's attention to her in the room. "No," she whispered in dead shock. Edward moaned in unison and collapsed onto the couch. "Its over then."_

"_What's going on?" Bella demanded._

"_Caius," Edward murmured. "Caius just claimed the gifted newborns that were coming to destroy us."_

"_What?" Carlisle asked. "Why?"_

"_I can't tell anymore," Alice sighed. "The vision was fleeting. It was hard to see much anyway. I don't know why, but somehow one of the newborns has found a way to block my vision of them. Its maddening."_

"_And what of the Volturi?" Esme asked quietly._

"_I can't see them either," Alice shrieked exasperated. "Whatever new powers they've found, they're all hidden from me."_

"_Well," Benjamin said calmly. "You still have us."_

_Carlisle smiled and placed his hands on Benjamin's shoulders. He looked Benjamin squarely in the eyes, looking more authoritative and father-like than Bella had seen him in a while. "Benjamin," he spoke softly, almost in a lullaby whisper, "we are not counting on you to fight for us. It will be an annihilation, just as before, if it comes to a fight. You know that as well as I do."_

_Benjamin didn't flinch away from Carlisle's golden gaze. "I know," he said solemnly. "But how can I feel safe in a world where I know that such power goes unchecked? How do I know I won't have the same threat hanging over my head from the Volturi?" He shook his head in sorrow. "No Carlisle," he said quietly. "The time has come to take a stand. I stand with you, not them."_

"_I appreciate your words," Carlisle said with a warm smile. "But are you sure what you're promising? This is not just a chess game where we can reset the pieces when we lose."_

"_I understand fully," Benjamin replied._

"_As do we all," Tanya said from the doorway. She stole into the room, her red dress making her look like a runaway model. Following behind her were the rest of the Denali coven, complete with Garrett by Kate's side. Right behind them came the Irish coven and Amazonian coven. It was reassuring to Bella to see so many familiar faces, but she didn't allow herself hope. It was the one emotion that wouldn't save them. Even with Alice by their side, it was going to be virtually impossible to win this fight._

_Impossible. She forced herself to say the word again. Each time made her feel more and more depressed._

"_Thank you friends, family," Carlisle said quietly. "I think it best if continue to hope for an easier solution than war though."_

"_Why not Carlisle?" Siobhan asked with her celtic accent. "Why can't we have a war and win too?"_

"_I would not prefer such an outcome Siobhan," Carlisle said curtly, though their was a sour tint to his voice as he spoke. "You know my aversion to violence."_

"_I do indeed," Siobhan pressed on. "But the time has come, as Benjamin said, to take a stand against the raving lunatics Aro and Caius."_

"_What of Marcus?" Bella asked in curiosity._

_Edward chuckled from the couch. "What threat has he posed to us?" he said darkly. "He voted for us at the trial remember?"_

_Bella nodded her head, leaning into Edward's shoulder. He kissed her hair before leaning on her head._

"_Visualize what you wish Siobhan," Carlisle said with a dejected sigh. "No amount of words from me is going to sway you from your course."_

"_And so we fight!" Benjamin crowed with his fist in the air._

_A knock at the door made them all turn._


	23. Chapter 22 Revelations

Chapter 22 - Revelations

_Erica_

Fear is such a terrible emotion. The fear of failure. The fear of success. The fear of defeat. The fear of isolation. Even the mundane fears like germs, dogs, stairs, heights and falling from them were enough to captivate people in their dark grip.

No one escaped unscathed from fear's poisonous influence. No matter how hard they try to conquer their fears, something still scares them.

Fear, that wily demon. Young and old. Bond and free. This denizen of the deep terrorizes each of us.

"Fear is the mind killer" they say. I believe it now. I was afraid, and nothing short of a miracle was going to break me of that fear. My thoughts centered on the macabre dance of the Volturi soldiers walking silently around me. I had already witnessed a dress rehearsal of their practiced arts in assassination. I was not anxious for a repeat performance.

Every single movement I made now, I analyzed, repeatedly looking for a hostile action. Any kind of trigger might end my life, and the lives of those around me. I was a tiger caged in a hunting convention. The knives and guns, freshly polished by world-renowned hunters scraped across my iron bars. The cage was not strong enough to hold me in if I wanted to escape, but it kept the hunters at bay. So, I maintained silence in rank.

Fear was my only emotion anymore. Afraid for myself. Afraid for Jeremy. Afraid for all my companions.

Fear had a name now, Volterra. Everything that came from Volterra for a vampire meant death. There was no black or grey, only white prevailed.

It wasn't social or racial purity; it was unadulterated power. The kind of power that caused fear was the most dangerous kind. The power that struck fear into the hearts of friend and foe alike was the kind of power that wasn't obtained by force. It wasn't obtained by cunning device or stratagem. It was the kind of power that was obtained by chance.

To wield the very power of fate itself was the worst kind of fear imaginable. The Egyptian pharaohs kept subservience among their people by indoctrinating them to believe that pharaohs chose how they live in the afterlife. The Catholic Church kept control over their people by maintaining relics and tributes required to escape the awful bounds of purgatory and hell. As though God cared how many pittance were paid on the day of Passover.

This was the most dangerous kind of fear. And this was the kind of fear we were going "home" to meet. I was mistaken in naming the fear Volterra. The name of this fear was Aro.

Aro.

It amazed me that three little letters, two of them vowels, could strike such fear and understanding among so many different walks of life. Aro controlled the Volturi from Volterra, and they in turn controlled the world. All but one small corner of it at least. And that corner held fear for me as well.

So much of this new vampire world was fear. Fear of discovery was the first of many new fears pounded into me. It was poetic justice I guess, the irony that a vampire could be afraid. No novelist or author had built vampires weak and frail in their words. Yet here I was, the strength of a tank in every square millimeter of my body, a true psychic gift that many carnival madams would sell their soul for, and I could be ripped apart as easily as a cake in a Weight Watcher's convention.

I was immune to sickness. I was strong, fast, and would never tire physically. My mind could extend to touch the memories of those around me. I glittered in the sunlight like a pure uncut diamond suspended by moonlight, and yet I was nothing. Fear still ruled me from the inside.

I had more fears now perhaps than I did as a human.

My thoughts fled me as I beheld the vampire capital of the world, Volterra, Italy. It really was beautiful to look at. Like much of the Old World, it stood with an elegance and romance singular to this part of the world. Nothing in America could really compare to it. Though we had our modern marvels, the beauty of the old was something that few seemed to appreciate anymore.

Our line stopped only for a short second as Caius studied the city from a distance. I had wasted no time in picking through memories as the Volturi line advanced on our motley crew back in Washington. As soon as I caught wind of their thoughts, I tensed. But, I was so confused by the constant bombardment from the newborns around me, that deciphering what I intercepted was difficult.

It made me sound like some kind of military communications expert. I smiled at my personal irony.

Communication had never been my strongest thing. Jeremy frequently chastised me, "Use your words Erica." I didn't mean to be standoffish or anything, but I had a hard time articulating myself. I knew what I was feeling, not how to explain it.

Caius turned to face us, prisoners and guard as one. He made a quick cursory glance over us before turning back to look at David. "You are their leader," he said brusquely. "Have you any gifts that can get us into the city quicker than going into the sewer system?"

David hesitated for a moment. I leapt across the short distance of ground separating us and immersed myself into his memories. This was not the time to be slow. Our lives hung on the word of a madman; what was David waiting for?

David's thoughts were a reprimand to my own. I had been too harsh and quick, compulsory with fear, and might have needlessly endangered us with the answer on my tongue.

_Why would Caius want to do that? _David thought quickly._ He and this Aro must not know the full extent of our powers. How much do I tell him though? Sure, Bekka and Nina could easily fly us invisibly into the city with the help of Laci._

_Of all our gifts though, which ones do and do they not know about?_

_I'm gambling either way. If I take them to the pile of silver money buried in the ranch, they may know about it and be grateful. But, if they know about the paper money stash as well, then I revealed too much._

I pulled back from David's mind just as he made his decision. "We do have one gift that can enable us to get their quicker," he answered with a cautious air, as though he were worried about pleasing Caius instead of keeping a poker face. "But it will do nothing against being seen."

"Very well," Caius spat. "Let us continue then."

I fought the rush of relief I felt. Bravo David! The performance of a lifetime. It was the only way to gamble safely. By teasing with the required information without revealing his hand, David had won the bluff. How long could we bluff our way in this high stakes game though?

Caius wasted no time in pushing forward. The guard around us maintained the same distance on all sides, standing just outside the invisible barrier keeping us hostage. I had been unable to sate my curiosity of these immortal warriors, delving into their minds and searching for weaknesses. I found them, though it was little consolation. Though, if it weren't for two vampires, I wouldn't worry about these vampires at all.

Demetri. I knew the tracker very well now. He was a favorite of Aro, the elusive master behind the puppets. This vampire was a tracker, following the sound of a person's mind all the way around the world like a homing pigeon. Only this homing pigeon was armed and dangerous. In all his fighting experience, he'd never gained a scratch on his lovely Italian complexion.

But, the most dangerous weapon in Aro's arsenal was the little grey cloak walking behind all of us, Jane, Alec's twin. Alec had been giving Laci unnerving attention the whole journey back, but the dark gaze from his twin was more worrisome for me. She could drop all of us in the blink of an eye.

Only a small few of us even stood a chance against her powerful gift. Sherilyn was naturally immune to all of us, unless she dropped her shield, which she didn't do when she felt comfortable, much less in a dangerous situation. David and Nicole could both shield themselves with Nicole's power, but they had to anticipate the attack. But anticipating Jane was like playing golf in a hailstorm. You never knew where or when the ball was coming down, much less be able to keep the caddy from losing it every time.

We neared the city walls now. The buildings were as imposing as the soldiers walking by our side. Built with the same blocks as the gray hued mortar that held this ancient city together, it had the look of a giant prison. With the guards for this prison, there was no need for bars or iron chains. The very idea of being watched by vigilant immortals was enough to keep any vampire in line in this city.

The sounds of the city reminded me of old movies about the Italian and French cities. Every corner filled with music and laughter common among the romantic people. Always there is something artistic and new about the city. I imagined that this place on a festival day would be grand and cheery.

But today, it was our prison. Volterra Prison, Added Population: 14 gifted vampires. Chance of Escape: 0 percent.

We pressed on to a back part of the city where a few of the guard members reached down and opened up a manhole in the street. I was immediately disgusted. An ancient city like this and we had to walk through the sewer? What happened to creepy catacombs or underground passageways?

One by one, the vampires slid down the hole, landing noiselessly below. I was apprehensive about entering the dark underworld though. I knew I wouldn't hurt myself falling, no matter how far down the descent. Not knowing what lie beyond the drop was what scared me.

Fear had me yet again.

Caius and half of the guard were already inside. Jane looked at David serenely. "After you," she said with a sickly sweet voice. She was challenging us and we all knew it.

David nodded his head, betraying no emotion in his face or eyes and boldly walked to the hole. Without so much as a break in stride, he was gone. "All clear young ones," he called up calmly from the bottom a few seconds later.

So our procession continued on. One by one we each descended into the black underworld underneath the city of Volterra. Jeremy gave me a reassuring look before he stepped down the dark path ahead of us. I waited three seconds, whispering each word aloud in my mind. Each second hung in the air as I waited for my turn.

I stretched out my foot and let go over the open maw in the street. The gentle feeling I knew well of falling rushed up to me. And I needn't have worried at all. No sooner had me feet connected with the ground than Jeremy's hand was holding mine. It was the best shot of optimism I could have been given at that time. No words or sight would have filled me with the serenity to keep following down the shadows of my life right now more than the tactile feeling of Jeremy's hand in mine.

Jeremy and I walked on. The hallway was void of sound and light. Only the never-ending well of shadows existed in the underworld. I don't know what I had been expecting, but this was not it. Maybe lit torches every fifty feet for a dungeon feel. Or a hanging lantern from one of the guard like the Underground Railroad. But I was disappointed in any kind of fantasy of horror or wonder. Only the shadows prevailed in this dark place.

Behind me I heard the lid replaced with a final metallic bang. It was the most final sound I did not want to hear. Sure I could punch right through these walls or wad that lid up in my hands as though it were a piece of paper. That took energy and time I would not have to spare if I'm attacked. With vampires, time stretching ahead for us endlessly, every second became a multitude of possibilities. Any one of us could do in a matter of seconds what a human would take hours to accomplish.

The dark path we followed was beyond somber or morose. It was dead depressing. Each word carried the other flawlessly in the description of this tomb we all walked in. Only the small semblances of life that I knew to look for told me that any creature existed at the end of this tunnel. The smell of the vampires around me, the gentle rustle of clothing, both Volturi and Phoenician, and the warm brush of Jeremy's skin against mine.

Eventually we came to the end of the tunnel, following the familiar smell of Caius. The descent lower and lower into the pit of the city was uncomfortable, yet not unbearable. The conditions would have been murder for me had I been human, but as a vampire I was merely uncomfortable about the surroundings. We passed through a short series of iron cages and a thick wooden door (cherry wood I think) before ending in a brilliant hallway.

It was boring and office like. The floor was slate gray and the walls were white. Nothing about this place screamed vampire to me. Maybe fashionably illiterate, but not powerful immortals or vampire kings.

We all followed the leaders of our small band to an elevator at the end of the long stretch of mediocrity. The small circle of hosts tightened around us, causing most of us to tense apprehensively. I was not very concerned though. Why bring us here only to kill us in this boring part of the building? There was much more going on here than met the eye. I had a feeling that we were being subtly manipulated in a very strong chess game.

The master was playing with us.

We took turns riding in the elevators. Only a few of our Phoenician coven at a time, broken in pairings of two or three. The multiple trips took us several minutes to complete, but I was in no hurry. The longer it took to get to the master's chambers, the longer I was alive. And alive was the most glorious feeling right now.

Being alive meant I could smell the amazing perfume on everyone around me. It meant I was still holding the hand of my husband, who would love me now and for all of eternity. It meant that I still had a chance to fulfill my dreams. Being alive meant having freedom, at least for now.

Once all of us had ascended the few levels up in the metal coffin, we were ushered forward again. The décor changed drastically. It was as if someone had undertaken to give this building an extreme makeover and failed to finish with the lower levels.

The area was comfortable, inviting almost. The warm colors and homey touches of a couch and other seating arrangements were refined and classy. The walls had wood paneling and on the glass tables stood vases of freshly cut flowers.

Eventually my eyes came to rest on what appeared to be a reception desk. A young woman was sitting in a chair moving a stack of papers completely at ease. Her skin light and creamy, her gold locks curling wistfully around her round face. She was short, nearing my own personal height, yet hearty in her build.

What surprised me was how human she was. Even with the short distance between us I could smell the delicate trace of blood about her. It was difficult to resist. The internal urge to feed was immediately triggered, yet the presence of so many other vampires helped stave off the thirst.

Natasha was not as quick as me or some of the others to recover her wits. With a valiant cry she broke ranks, sprinting toward the young mortal. Before she had crossed half the distance she collapsed on the floor, her cry turning to wails of pain. David and Sherilyn rushed to subdue Natasha, her violent spasms rocking her entire body.

I didn't have to turn to know that Jane was enjoying it. Her sadistic pleasure in her gift made me furious enough to attack her myself. Jeremy's strained pull against my arm told me he was thinking the same thing, but we held our peace. We did no one any good by attacking the Queen of Mean.

After a moment David and Sherilyn had Natasha back on her feet, David whispering urgently into her ear with Sherilyn's protective hand on her arm. It was an ironic sight that a newborn was being held captive by newborns who were being held captive by soldiers. Confusing, yet ironic to me all the same.

"Thank you Jane," the young human said softly. Her voice had an astonishing American accent to it; I could pick out the Southern belle in her easily.

"Amber," Jane replied impassively from behind me.

"Where is Aro?" Caius asked the receptionist darkly.

Amber consulted her notes quickly. "He's in the waiting room Master Caius," Amber replied with a gentle curtsy.

"Come along then," Caius barked crisply. I could tell he was on edge away from the rest of his weapons. As strong as he knew we were, Caius wanted all of his protection back before we snapped again.

I grinned stupidly as we passed by the desk toward a set of double doors.

Amber looked up impassively, counting us with the eraser bud of her pencil as we filed by. She was a secretary to the most powerful vampire in the world. I imagine that the pay was not the allure to this kind of job. I was sorely tempted to look through her memories for her reason for being here, but decided against it. I probably didn't want to know the answer for such a charming young woman to be here with all these vampires. I'd read more than enough romance books to guess.

I felt around for the nearest guard member's memories all the same though. Felix was not as fond of this new human. He missed the last human, Gianna, who was recently consumed. It made me feel sorry for Amber. Her outlook was even more bleak than ours.

Shepherded along by the gray and black cloaks, I continued to take stock of our journey. The next passage we passed through was not as grand as the lobby we just arrived from, but not quite as drab as the hallway a few floors down. Scattered along the walls were large ornate doors. Each was beautiful, gold lattice work edging the frame and hinges. But our captors passed by them all.

Eventually they stopped in front of an old decorated panel. Emblazoned in silver along the panel, so faint that only my new eyes caught it, was a set of three stars on a blade. Each star was evenly spaced along the sword, one at the tip of the blade, the other at the blunt of the pommel. The third star sat directly in the middle of the entire symbol traced into the panel.

It was only halfway down the hall, and hardly adorned worth noticing. Both of these realizations made me wonder where all these other doors led. Were they personal chambers for the guard or merely for show like the host of rooms in a rich mansion?

Caius waited for only a fraction of a second while one of the burlier members of our entourage stepped forward and opened a simple wooden door from behind the panel. Without even acknowledging the other vampire, Caius darted into the modest doorway quietly. After another second or so, Demetri ushered us all inside.

The change in scenery again put me on guard. We were back in the same kind of stone as we had been below the ground. It was darker and less inviting than the modern flair outside this room.

Once through the small passage behind the simple door, I was struck by the vampiric grandeur. It was a spacious chamber, brightly lit with natural sunlight from the windows spaced evenly the two stories above the ground. In the middle of the room was a vent, faintly stained with crimson along the bars and rim of the drain.

All the vampires present immediately stopped what they were doing, focusing on us. I saw representatives from across the globe, each one just as lovely as the next. Slowly, they gathered closer to us, only subtly but I knew their apprehension all the same.

The room was empty other than the immortals present, with one small exception. A series of wooden chairs, carved paramount in comparison to pictures I'd seen of European thrones, sat near the far wall. It was the crowning touch to the vampire tableau.

Caius joined another vampire dressed similarly like him. "Here you are brother," he whispered eagerly. "I do not return empty handed."

As Aro, - I knew it had to be him because of the space everyone gave, or didn't give him. I was absolutely sure that he was the king among these immortals and I was not anxious to meet him. - turned to face us the door behind us closed. I felt more than saw the remaining captors move into position around us. Even though we were on their turf they would not hesitate to take us down. Maybe that was what the drain was for anyway. It would be poetic justice.

We were trapped between a stone and a hard place.

Aro ghosted forward and it struck me how different from the rest of the vampires I'd ever met. Though his raven black hair waved to his shoulders, and his dress was different from the others it was not the only difference. Until now I'd never noticed the milky pallor that Caius and he shared. The rest of us seemed to have a wintry glaze upon our skins, but these guys were even paler than us. It made me insanely curious as to why he was so different physically. Was there such a thing as an albino vampire?

"Indeed, you do not return empty handed," he said with enthusiasm. It was amazing how different he truly was. His voice was silky smooth, yet he spoke in a sigh. It made me wonder which side of the fence he sat on.

I smiled mentally. I was facing down possible extermination by the head of the vampire world and I was worried about trivial things like albino and gay vampires. What was wrong with me? The fear was making me giddy.

Another vampire with the same features as Aro, so close he could have been his brother, walked up to Aro and placed his hand in Aro's. I watched in wonder as Aro's eyes lit up as they traced over all our number. This new vampire was giving away our relationships. Marcus. Now I recognized him from Caius' memories. He was giving Aro more power over us.

"It is so nice to meet all of you," Aro sighed softly as Marcus dropped his hand and went to sit on his throne. His face was so blank it amazed me that he could move at all. He had the personality of a walking corpse.

"And it seems you are all more gifted than was previously told," Aro continued, reclaiming my attention from Marcus. "You all have a much stronger presence of yourself than you should. Most newborns as young as you would not be able to stand still and analyze everything happening around them. And yet, here you all are standing perfectly at ease in my company. So curious. It seems that I have more to add to our histories."

He paused a moment to study us before snapping his fingers once. All the members of our guard went on even higher alert. Jane and Alec stepped up to Aro's side, as did a new female vampire that I recognized as Renata. With his shield's hand on his shoulder and his two sentinels by his side Aro moved closer.

"Just as all of you, I too am gifted," Aro continued. "By merely touching your skin I learn your history." Aro paused, looking us all in our eyes. "Now, which one of you is the telekinetic?"

I was shocked into silence. They already knew some of our gifts. This could mean so many different things. But what, I would have to wait and find out. The apprehension was killing me.

"I am," Bekka said softly. Slowly she moved forward to stand in front of Aro. Delicately he reached out, his palm open in an warm invitation. Bekka hesitated slightly, glancing to David for reassurance (which Aro didn't miss). David nodded crisply once, and Bekka offered her own hand to Aro.

Aro smiled, closing the distance between their hands. Aro closed his eyes as their skin connected and bowed his head ever so slightly. The brief silence that followed was thick with apprehension. Bekka waited with a silent fear as she studied Aro's face.

"I'm so sorry dear one," Aro said quietly, opening his eyes slowly. "You have suffered much indeed."

Bekka dropped her head, hiding her face and eyes. I knew the pain Aro was talking. David had told all of us what Bekka had done to her cheating boyfriend. His words made me more curious though. What other pain was Bekka harboring in her tender heart?

I reached out with my own gift before pulling back sharply. No, I reminded myself. I will not use my gift to satisfy my personal curiosity. I would not sink to Aro's level of power. I would not hurt others or myself in that way.

Privacy is one of the few rights that should never be violated without true and unequivocal need. And this qualified as neither. It was only my inappropriate desire to know. Gossip, such a terrible sin.

Aro continued on through our ranks. Amanda followed by Natasha and Nina. They were followed by Lane and Nicole, Lucy, and then Laci. Teresa and Delilah came next. After each one of them shared their memories with Aro, though not willingly, Aro smiled and commented on some memory that amused or intrigued him.

It did not endear him at all in my opinion. What Aro was doing was satisfying his own burning curiosity, and doing so by spying on those around him. I couldn't say that he didn't have the advantage in that department. With all of the gifts he had around him at his disposal he could do whatever he wanted. He was a spoiled child playing with every other child's toys.

Aro then turned to Jeremy and me. I cringed away slightly, fear chilling me to the bone. But it was much more tangible now. It was as if someone had poured liquid fear into my heart, though it had long since froze. Yet all the same, it spread from my heart and froze me where I stood, staring into the hazy eyes of the most powerful vampire in the world.

"Come here dear ones," Aro beckoned softly.

Jeremy squeezed my hand reassuringly before pulling me forward. With every step I wanted to break rank and run for the door behind me. I did not want this. It was a violation in the worst sense.

I had long ago figured out how much information would be given to Aro when he touched us. It wasn't just what was on our minds at the moment, or what we consented him to know about us. It was every single memory we possessed. Even the repressed memories from our childhood that we had no access to would be his. Every single visual, audio, and tactile stimulus in our lives would be at his disposal, easily recalled with the perfect vampire memory.

All of this had been acceptable to me under the circumstances, until I realized all of the secrets that I did not want revealed. Aro would know and feel every intimate moment between Jeremy and I, from both our perspectives. It suddenly made me feel very self-conscious of my person, and labeled Aro as a pervert in my mind. What kind of happily married man, which I knew he was because of Caius' memories, would want to go digging in everyone else's relationships?

It just creeped me out.

Jeremy extended his hand as though to shake it warmly. I knew Jeremy well enough to know he had also figured out what would be shared with Aro. He was being civil enough, and no more. Jeremy was as furious as I was for what Aro was subjecting us to.

Aro gripped the tips of Jeremy's fingers. It made it look as though Aro thought Jeremy had some kind of communicable disease. I might have laughed under different circumstances. But these circumstances warranted no laughter at all.

Aro's eyes focused again. "Thank you dear one," Aro sighed warmly. He turned his eyes on me. In that second I knew that Aro was much more intelligent than I ever gave him credit for. His eyes were highly observant and worse, knowledgeable. He knew, whether before or after touching the other hands of those present, that I was perceptive with my gift.

"Erica?" he said softly, offering me his hand as he had done the others.

I took a deep breath and reached out to touch him. His skin was slightly cooler than I expected it to be. It was also slightly coarser than our skin. Only subtly so, though his skin was cotton compared to the velvety smoothness of our skin. And the heat from his body was closer to the temperature of a human coming in from a winter day without a coat.

But these thoughts were quickly brushed away as I entered Aro's mind. It was almost an instinctual need to see exactly what Aro saw. A knee jerk reaction if you will.

Aro's gift absorbed all my memories like a sponge. I quite literally watched my life flash before both of our eyes. And it was very difficult to watch.

In those few seconds that Aro held my hand, I relived every beautiful and painful memory of my past. Every time that I was teased about my weight as child I wanted to break contact, holding fast only because I knew Aro could make me stay if he wanted. Every Christmas and Thanksgiving celebration with my large family. Halloween, Easter, birthdays, each day adding layer upon layer of understanding for Aro.

What was ironic was how quiet his mind was as he watched all this. Aro was practically impassive to all my pain. Heartlessly he assimilated my personal history with no more real interest than reading a cereal box at the breakfast table. Where was his burning curiosity? Where was his inner reason for collecting so much information?

That's when I broke through.

At that precise moment I left Aro's mind viewing my memories and entered his. It was like being pressed into a community of supercomputers. All the information that Aro had collected was stored almost haphazardly around his own personal memories. I plunged through the barriers of memories, memories of vampires long since void from Aro's life, and found the very answers I was seeking.

The memories were odd though. Each thought and emotion was clipped, incomplete. It was like listening to a child try to answer a physics question. Every piece of his mind was difficult to understand. But even the physical memory around him was odd. Alien shapes and colors assaulted my sight while I listened to warbled sounds play in an obscure harmony.

Suddenly, everything made sense. Aro's insatiable appetite for knowledge and information. His quest for power and control. Even the very need to use his hands to explore the world around him. Aro was born autistic.

It was such a startling revelation that I dropped my hand from his in shock. Aro studied my face in puzzlement as I stared at his in wonder. Aro was autistic as a child. He had gone through his entire life numb to the world around him. The limited ways for Aro to explore had truly crippled him.

And now that Aro had complete control over his senses, and a gift that gathered all the unknown information he couldn't experience for himself, Aro was living for the first time. It explained his excitement and energy. There was so much to learn in this world, now that his new body could actually explore it.

Aro was a conundrum. Half of his personality was still the child that was denied the world around him. Yet as he had grown older he had grown angry with the world for denying him his right to it. So many beautiful and wonderful things were dangled in front of his face only to be that much out of his reach. Tantalus in another human incarnation.

And just like Tantalus of old, this one wanted revenge. It just wasn't the kind of revenge that King Tantalus had comprised, serving the Olympian gods his own children as a feast. No, Aro had a different more subtle kind of vengeance in mind. He would learn and control as much as he could in this new life. This world would become his world. Nothing and no one would stand in his way ever again.

Aro studied my face for a moment before lunging out with his hand lightning fast and absorbing what I was thinking. His eyes opened wider as realization dawned on him. "It seems you are much more perceptive than I gave you credit for dear one," he whispered intensely. The sigh was gone from his voice as he stared me down. "I trust we understand each other though?"

I understood him. Aro was threatening me in the most basic form, promise. The promise of the threat was more dangerous for me than a full out threat. Without a fully spoken threat who would believe any story that Aro quantified? It would be the usual circumstance, Aro's word as law.

Aro wanted me to keep quiet. So much so as to promise me everything and nothing in the same breath. The master truly was the master. No card played in this game escaped his attention.

Aro's hand stayed glued to mine while all these thoughts passed through my mind. We both knew my conclusions, and what the consequences would be for whatever I chose. "Of course master Aro," I replied sweetly. I tried for innocence in my voice, but it came off sounding fake to me. I wondered who might pick up on that accidental slip.

Aro released my hand with a hint of finality in his movement. I dropped my hand, rubbing it slowly on my pant leg. I was more and more aware of how dangerous this place was. I felt closer to Aro than I wanted to be. We knew each other's inner workings. We knew what made the other one tick.

"Don't think I've forgotten about the two of you," Aro sighed gently to the last members of our coven he'd yet to touch with his powerful gift. I turned slowly to watch. What would happen when he touched our last two?

David and Sherilyn were two of our most powerful gifts. Sherilyn had proven immune to all gifts and I trusted she would do so again. She could let him into her inner most thoughts. What would her choice be though?

David was the main one I worried about. What would he decide? Until Aro had touched one of us, except Natasha, Aro may never have guessed David's unique gift. His mimicry was unlike any other gift in the world. But would David make the same mistake I did and copy Aro's thoughts right from his own mind?

It was time to find out.

Aro reached out his hand toward David, a curious look on his face. So Aro was just as interested to know what David would do as well.

"Maestro," David asked quietly.

"David?" Aro asked surprised, an Italian accent miraculously surfacing.

"Shall I mimic you?" he asked even quieter.

I wanted to whoop and holler at David's brilliance. Once again, David knew how to play the politics perfectly. By handing the choice to Aro, he avoided the possibility of making Aro his enemy. But, he also tempted Aro into allowing David to mimic him so David could earn his thoughts as well.

Aro's eyes contracted for a moment before he smiled genially. "Please do," he replied enthusiastically. "I look forward to how all these gifts are to your way of thinking. Especially my own."

David nodded his head submissively and blinked his eyes. With a steady gaze, David reached out and grasped Aro's hand. David gasped breathlessly as their skin made contact before closing his eyes at the massive amount of information.

The silence that settled in the room was intense. All of our coven, except for Natasha once again, knew what was happening. David was assimilating all our histories as well as the other histories Aro received, just as quickly as Aro was amassing more information.

The remaining vampires in the room were uncomfortable, waiting silently. A quick glimpse into many of their last thoughts told me I was correct in my assumption. Most were worried though. None of them understood what David had meant about mimicry. It was to our advantage as well that it stay that way. But, knowing Aro like I did, I had a feeling he would open his mouth as soon as they were done and blab about all of it.

And no sooner had Aro and David finished than Aro opened his eyes and mouth. "That was beautiful in a way that I can never describe," Aro said stunned. "Your gift to mimic others' gifts around you is beyond just power, its art. How absolutely lovely."

I saw and felt the stunned stares of everyone in the room with me. All the vampires now knew the secret of David's strength. He was officially a wanted vampire now.

"Children of the Night," David quoted fluidly, smiling at Aro. "What music they make."

Aro laughed airily. I understood him as well though. He often described his gift of mimicry as listening to different kinds of music. I wonder what Aro's gift sounded like? What kind of instrument or group of instruments did one put on a gift so simple and yet layered with so much malice?

Aro turned to Sherilyn just as David's eyes locked with mine. He contracted one of his eyes ever so slightly, a half wink it seemed. I picked up on his hint and jumped across the space of the room, ignoring every other sound and sight as I enveloped myself into David's mind.

_Hello young one,_ David said idly. _I heard your question. Let me play it for you instead of telling you._

I waited in David's memory as he reached into his mind and pulled out sound. At first it was hard to understand, but it gradually crisped until it sounded like a live performance from a professional.

It was a piano. The sound told me it was not just a piano, but a grand piano, lushly filling the air with the swaying movements along the keys. It was crisp and clear as a bell, yet taunted me with the elegance and grace that dripped in the melody line.

Then came the counterpart. A soft viola echoed the melody, harmonizing in the most heartbreaking way. Rich and velvety, the viola gave the melody a haunting sound. Deep and undulating beneath the clear sound of the piano.

It was absolutely perfect, suiting Aro flawlessly.

Aro reached out and touched Sherilyn's open hand. Oddly enough, he seemed unsure. It was the first time his perfect façade was broken throughout this display of power and control. Aro knew how strong Sherilyn's gift actually was; he had to have after getting everyone's memories including David's.

Aro closed his eyes in concentration, pushing against Sherilyn's defensive shield. I watched smugly as he gave up after a minute or two. "If you ever feel the desire to share with me," Aro said softly, a longing sigh deep in his voice.

"I will let you know maestro," Sherilyn replied with a respectful bow of her head.

There were times I envied Sherilyn her ability. To repel all the psychic gifts of the vampire world would be absolutely incredible. She could render whole strategies useless simply by her presence.

"My dear ones," Aro said theatrically, turning to spread his arms wide toward the guard members. "You have heard and seen the gifts that these newborns harbor. Shall we invite them to join us?"

"Yes," they all answered in an echoing whisper. It was creepy how succinctly they all moved and thought. It was truly the master manipulating his puppets.

"Very well then," Aro said. He turned around with a flourish, his black cloak sweeping behind him with dramatic flare. "We offer you all a place with the peacekeepers of this world," Aro sighed softly, yet still enthusiastically. "Will you accept?"

"Do we have another choice?" Lane muttered darkly.

Aro looked affronted. "Of course you do," Aro replied dismayed. "There is always a choice to be made for you. If you wish to decline our invitation, we simply release you."

I studied Aro's face and knew what kind of release he was talking about. I knew Aro far too well to imagine he would let any of us, with our vast powers, just walk out his door. Not this immortal. If he couldn't have us, then no one would.

I glanced over at David and knew he had made the same connection, but focused on not thinking about it. So, I thought dryly, David has also figured out Aro. Lane's gaze contracted sharply, and I noticed that he along with Teresa had seen through Aro's deception.

David looked us over quickly, before turning back to face Aro. "I believe I speak for all of us when I say we would be deeply honored." David's voice was sure and confident, not a single trace of a lie was present. I wondered how sincere he was.

Aro smiled heartily while Caius grinned wickedly; Marcus was impassive as ever. "Then welcome to the Volturi guard," Aro whispered.

A sweeping sensation crashed onto me. It was incredible. I felt ecstasy, an intense desire to belong with the Volturi all of a sudden. I looked at Aro with new eyes. I should not fear this vampire. As long as I took care of him he would take care of me.

I felt a belonging I hadn't since first waking up back in Arizona, what seemed like a lifetime ago. I had a niche that I fit into again. I was befriended, not just because I was gifted or Jeremy's wife, but because I was a fellow vampire.

This new sensation went beyond such a description though. I was glad to belong to such a powerful band of vampires. Aro may have been flawed with mortal weaknesses, but as an immortal we were all above such reproach.

Standing in the same room and feeling that sense of belonging washed away all of my fear. I was happy and content. I had a powerful coven now that I could help protect and would help protect me. Nothing stood between a future with Jeremy and me. We could fulfill all our deepest dreams. I knew that Aro wouldn't mind if I asked for a favor every now and again. He was very understanding after all.

"Maestro?" Delilah asked quietly by my side.

Aro turned to her with a soft sigh. "Hmm?"

"Who is that?" she asked, her eyes unfocused.

At that precise moment, a red haired vampire entered the room. Her dress made me think "Hooker" first, though I felt a little chagrined at labeling somebody so quickly that I had never met. She was dressed to capture the eye quickly and keep it on her though. Her long purple satin dress was gorgeous, almost as stunning as the bright blue contacts over her red eyes.

I looked around me speculatively, but my first theory was disappointed. This new vampire was the only one dressed that luxuriously. All the rest of us, even from the Volturi, were dressed in street clothes. Jeans and t-shirts that any Walmart or Target would put on sale for school.

"Master?" she questioned in a silky alto voice. It was very seductive in tone.

"Yes Heidi," Aro sighed happily.

"Very well master," she responded.

I didn't have to wonder very long what was being discussed before a group of people was shepherded through the door. The smell of them made my mouth fill with venom, their beating hearts driving me up the wall with desire.

"Welcome honored guests," Aro cooed from across the room. "Welcome to Volterra!"

As soon as the last human filed into the room, Aro snapped his fingers. As a wave of bloodlust, the vampires in the room attacked. With a frenzy similar to a school of piranhas, they washed over the helpless victims. Men and women screamed in a horrible symphony.

The newest editions to our coven were the last to move. Jeremy dove into the mess and came out with a young couple, maybe slightly older than us. Pushing the man roughly toward me he sank his teeth into the neck of his victim. She collapsed immediately as I turned my attention to the man. I did not hesitate physically, though I felt an aversion to killing him.

It was just a fact of life though I told myself.

I slicked my thirst quickly. A metal grating sound interrupted my reminiscing over the taste. I turned slowly to see the immortals dropping the drained bodies of their victims into the huge hole. So that was what it was for. Not for the dead bodies of their punished victims, but the consumed ones.

I suppose as a vampire everything was about consumption. Either by fire or by blood, we were consumed. Perhaps we were damned after all.

I hefted the man's lifeless body into my arms and stared at the hole. Even with my new eyesight I couldn't see the bottom. It was too far down and too dark. I released him and waited for the sound of his collision. The soft splash of water told me when he hit, ten seconds after I dropped him.

I turned away from the hole, feeling the blessed strength of blood flow through me again. I noticed several pairings of vampires disappear back through the doorway we had come, but could not discern why.

"Maestro?" David asked, his eyes bright though forlorn somehow. "What happens now?"

Aro turned around, a beautiful vampire clinging to his arm. "It is tradition after all of us have fed to take some time to be by ourselves. If you are bonded, you are welcome to the use of any of the rooms outside."

"Thank you," David said graciously.

I turned to Jeremy, who already had a familiarly sly look on his face. He reached out and took my hand in his, kissing the skin at my wrist lightly. I closed my eyes slightly, reveling in the moment before David cleared his voice behind us. "Get a room," he teased in a whisper.

He didn't have to tell us twice. With accelerated speed, we burst back through the door. I reached out gently, looking for an empty room. I quickly found one at the end of the hall and pulled Jeremy toward it.

I opened the door, stepping inside with Jeremy's lips locked onto mine. I hardly noticed the blue color theme that made this room feel like it had risen from the depths of the ocean. I barely acknowledged the homey feel that the room had. Anything other than Jeremy in that moment I didn't notice.

Jeremy wrapped his warm arms around my waist, moaning softly. "I love you," he whispered against my neck. And so our afternoon continued, expressively.

_David moved silently from the room, Sherilyn following in his wake. The two vampires passed deeper into the bright hallway, grim determination on their faces. Pausing to listen at a door, David pushed it open for Sherilyn, glancing around him cautiously before stepping inside himself._

"_What's wrong David?" Sherilyn asked, sitting on the white gossamer sheets of the four poster bed._

_David came and sat beside her. "There is something I need to tell you," he whispered hesitantly._

_Sherilyn turned her body to face him, waiting patiently for David to put his thoughts together. She'd learned from personal experience that rushing him did no good at all. Though his mind was a million times stronger than his human self had been, David still clung to the old ways of coping with stress._

_David took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "How well can you lie Sherilyn?" David asked, staring distantly at the floor._

_Sherilyn was confused. She didn't know what to expect him to say, but lying certainly wasn't it. Especially from this God-fearing vampire. "I can lie alright I suppose," she said confused._

_David turned to face her now. His eyes were filled with worry and dread. "If there was any other way to do this I would never involve you." David dropped his head and sighed deeply._

_Sherilyn was confused and worried now. This was not the David she knew and loved at all. This was not even a shadow of the former David. This was like some tortured and mutilated prisoner riddling in the dark._

"_David," Sherilyn declared, placing her hand on his. "Tell me. You know you can trust me."_

_David smirked. "You're the only one I can trust with this Sherilyn," he said quietly. "Aro's gift takes away the privacy of our own thoughts and so we can't even trust them anymore. You are the only one immune to him and can hold our secrets."_

"_Secrets?" Sherilyn asked intensely._

"_Yes," David replied. "Secrets. Sherilyn, Aro plans to use as weapons to destroy a coven that has done no wrong. They too have some powerful gifts, and Aro wants them so bad. But, he knows they will never join him willingly. He plans to force them into submission with our gifts."_

_Sherilyn sat in stunned silence. They had come so far from the first masters, Logan and Barbara. Yet, even in their death by fire, the coven was still a weapon. They had come full circle. But who could take down these powerful monarchs? Who could possibly be their savior now?_

_No one had the power to stand up to Aro and his gang._

_Sherilyn dropped her head in understanding. "What will happen if Aro succeeds in capturing these new gifts?" she whispered._

_David shook his head. "Game over for our coven as it is," he whispered. "With the gifts he can acquire he won't bother keeping Erica, Jeremy, Natasha, Lane, Nicole, Delilah, or Teresa."_

"_That's half of us!" Sherilyn hissed angrily._

_David nodded his head. "Unless they bonded with a vampire he desperately wanted in the guard, Aro will not keep them after claiming the very same coven we went after with Maria, Logan, and Barbara."_

"_What kind of gifts are we talking about?" Sherilyn asked angrily._

_David studied her for a second before answering. "There are two gifts that he has always lusted after since learning about them, but Aro would end up gaining four. One of the males can read people's thoughts from a distance, while his mate repels all mental gifts much like you._

"_The other set of gifts is also a bonded pair. The male can manipulate emotions around him, but it is his mate that Aro truly wants. She can see the future."_

"_What!?" Sherilyn exclaimed in a hiss. "How is that possible?"_

"_How is what any of us do possible?" David countered calmly. "What she can see is never perfect, based solely on the choices that she can see. But I'm afraid that she is blind right now."_

_Sherilyn gave David a confused look._

"_You repel all gifts Sherilyn," David continued patiently. "That means she cannot see you. Every choice that is related to you at all will be blind to her. We're invisible to her, so the coven will not be as prepared as they were last time."_

_Sherilyn sank deeper into the bed, feeling the full gravity of the situation on her shoulders. David had just shared the weight of Atlas with her. No wonder he didn't want to share this with anybody else. The knowledge that Aro wasn't as perky and friendly as he pretended was dangerous. Any of us could be killed because of it._

"_Why are you telling me all this?" Sherilyn asked again. "What good can it do?"_

_David nodded his head once. "I need you to carry this information for me Sherilyn," he whispered. "Its not safe for any of us to know all this, so I need to get rid of these thoughts from my mind. If Aro touches me again and learns all that I've put together then it could be curtains for me, even though he loves my gift."_

"_But how can you protect yourself? Vampires don't get amnesia."_

_David smiled wickedly. "Actually, that's exactly what I plan to do," he said mischievously. "Aro has overlooked how powerful one of his guard is. Corin, one of the older ones, can actually erase memories."_

_Sherilyn nodded her head in understanding._

"_That's again where you come in," David continued energetically. "I need you to help me fabricate my memories. I trust you to not make them something I'll regret, because I'll never get these memories back."_

"_You're willing to sacrifice that much David?" Sherilyn asked quietly. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. Knowledge was the only treasure left to vampires that really had any value. Knowledge and time went hand in hand now._

"_Yes," he replied confidently. "I will protect my family."_

_Sherilyn threw her arms around him. "Then I will sacrifice for you as well. Go ahead David, I'm ready." Sherilyn kept her arms clasped around him, burying her face in his shoulder. His sacrifice touched her so profoundly, for the first time in her life Sherilyn wanted to cry. She wanted to shed tears to show how strong she felt emotionally._

_After a moment or two, David stirred and pulled away from Sherilyn. "Sherilyn?" he asked confused. "Where are we? Why are we hugging like this?"_

_Sherilyn giggled. "Don't you remember?" she teased, knowing she had to be convincing in her lie. "You wanted to ask to me something and I agreed with you."_

_David looked at her confused. "But what did I ask you?"_

_Sherilyn rolled her eyes dramatically. Why hadn't she come up with this part of the lie first? Inspiration struck her like lightning. "Why if you should pursue Natasha, of course."_

"_Oh," David said, turning his head down in an embarrassed motion. "Silly me."_

_Sherilyn nodded her head, hating every moment._


	24. Chapter 23 Dark Waltz

Chapter 23 - Dark Waltz

_Laci_

The silent room was absolutely perfect for me. Aro had welcomed us into the guard with open arms. After a vigorous feeding for all of us, we were left to our own devices. The bonded vampires rapidly disappeared to enjoy each other's company, leaving many of us to wonder what to do. I wandered away to a vast room with wooden floors and stood transfixed with my image in one of the mirrored walls around me.

I hadn't looked at myself in a mirror for a long time now. It wasn't really necessary when I knew I would look hot in everything that I put on simply because of my new physique. Why bother when I knew that I would be reminded of what I was now?

It was a sobering fact though to see how little I had actually changed. My stature had not increased by more than half an inch. My limbs were still lithe from all the years dancing. Everything seemed the same, even my recently highlighted hair.

Staring at my reflection I still felt like something was missing from the old me. There was something missing from my eyes. The eyes I gazed into were dead and lifeless. I looked like the living dead I admitted painfully. I looked like a vampire.

Suddenly, nostalgia took over. The thoughts were slightly overwhelming as I stood still, processing all that had happened to me since that fateful day when Logan attacked me.

I had put through enough horror and fantasy to stop believing in fairytales. I was now one of the condemned, the walking dead, or in short a vampire. Pure and simple, ever single truth that I lived with now centered on that one action by a vampire stranger.

At first I was only intended to be a weapon to be used and discarded. Quickly though I became more than just a living weapon. I became a living person. Its ironic that my death would be the beginning of my life. I was ashamed to admit it, but I hadn't even tried to live until I'd lived with death.

Before my parents died, mediocrity had been fine by me. Lower standards meant an easier work load. I could sluff off so much that now that I looked back on it I was so embarrassed with my immature attitude. I never took any opportunity too seriously.

Until my parents had been ripped from my side, that is. The ache in my heart never left me, though it lessened with time. Some days it was easier to bear than others, but the vast emptiness that stemmed from being alone never left me entirely. It was a harsh reality to live with.

I no longer had the kind of escapes I did as a human. Sleeping was out of the question for this new body, I couldn't even if I felt tired. Drugs and alcohol may as well have been salt and water for all the effect they would have had on me now. Even hunting and feeding on humans, which came so naturally now it was scary, didn't full pull me away from the terrors of loneliness.

I sighed, my breath echoing hollowly in the empty room. I had no way to escape, not even for a little time. The others had companions to be with for the rest of eternity. I was alone. I didn't have family anymore. My parents were dead. My grandmother probably died when she heard what happened to me. I killed my best friend because she smelled good.

Everyone I loved was gone. No one was left.

Sure, I had my fellow survivors with me that cared about me, but it wasn't the same thing as having a companion that knew you inside and out. David was too much like a big brother sometimes to really get me. Nina was cool, but we didn't click on everything. Bekka, Delilah, Sherilyn, and Teresa were all great women, but they were older than me by just enough to make it seem awkward.

I was the youngest one in our coven to be changed after all. Though Erica and Natasha had both been changed after me, they had been older than me when they were changed. And that age made a difference somehow. It was as indescribable as the sky. You either knew the difference I felt or you didn't. I just couldn't explain it to them.

I walked over to the mirror, idly touching the smooth glass. It was amazing how powerful a mirror could be in reflection. Not only did it cast back the physical appearance to the beholder, but it could help a person look internally.

Pivoting slowly on the spot, I gazed around the room again. It had the feel of a great ballroom really. I could almost see the grand gowns on the elegant ladies being swept around by genteel men with tailored coattails. It was a perfect scene from a dated movie about nobility and royalty. The lords and ladies dipping and bowing in three four time to a medium paced waltz.

I smirked darkly. I hated ballroom dancing. It wasn't that the style actually bothered me. Ballroom dancing was very beautiful when it was done correctly. Salsa, samba, tango, rumba, cha-cha-cha, mambo, waltz, Viennese waltz, quickstep, foxtrot, jive and all the other many forms of the art were excellent forms of expression and creativity. I just didn't enjoy them that much. The required hold for many of the movements felt too restrictive to me. That and the required steps necessary to make the piece actually a specific style were irritating.

Perhaps this was part of the reason I enjoyed jazz and contemporary so much. There was such a freedom for interpretation in the movement. It was so much easier for me to understand that freedom than the structured frames of ballroom dancing.

I trembled from head to toe. I hadn't danced since I was a human I realized. I faced the mirror again, placing my hand against the glass surface. Dancing had been such a part of my life before that it hurt that I'd abandoned it. Would dance still hold the old magic for me?

Much of the appeal of dance was the physical strain required to achieve the choreographed vision. But I didn't feel tired, ever. Any tired or stressed feeling came only in my brain. My body was perfect now. Nothing really phased my body, not even a bulldozer could stand up to me physically (and I had tried that once).

Carefully, I slid my shoes off my feet. Reaching down, without removing my eyes from the scared reflection in front of me, I reached down and gently removed my socks. They wouldn't help me at all in dancing, since I'd been dancing barefoot since I was five.

Stepping back I closed my eyes and searched for music. Music was one of the key elements required to build a piece, and I knew that as well as the next dancer. But, music set mood and tone as much as the position of the hands and the energy in my eyes. What mood could I embody?

I reached down deep and found the darkest place I could. Like all artists I worked best with the most painful emotions. Death and sorrow produced some of the most stirring themes ever. Evanescence immediately sprung to mind.

I opened my eyes, "My Immortal" the only thought in my mind. I raised my leg in a slow développé, pointing the toes straight from my foot. I slid to the side in a poncé, elevating my leg perpendicular to the floor smoothly. Keeping the count in my mind, I relaxed into my natural position again. I turned and executed a small jeté. Using the momentum, I pulled into a pirouette. I revelled in the power of my spin, still able to count the beat in my head as well as glimpse myself perfectly centered in the mirrors.

I came to a fluid halt, the strength in my body easily compensating for every ounce of power in my spin. Pulling deep inside myself for emotion I reached out with my arms for an unseen ghost. I took only a few counts to reach before falling to my knees in a defeated mood. I rolled to the side, barely feeling the floor against my hard body.

I abandoned myself into the music. My arms were soft in a cradle from moment to moment as I swayed and emoted pain through my face and body language. I moved across the floor with a newfound control, each step and muscle seeming to move almost of its own volition. I was choreographing and dancing in the same instant, magic sparkling in the reflective room like starlight.

My senses felt absent while I spun and leapt in the grand room. Nothing seemed to matter. If I tried hard enough I could make out the sound of laughter and moans in distant rooms along the hallway. If I really concentrated, I could almost feel the heavy breaths of someone just outside the door. But these sensations meant nothing to me now.

I did not stop moving until I ran out of music. The song ended, another pirouette ending as I dropped to my knees on the floor. I kept my face down, the thrill and excitement of a performance rich in my heart.

A crisp clapping sound made me freeze.

Slowly, I raised my head, afraid I'd done something wrong. Inside the mirror, I saw a young vampire clapping with an amused look on his face. "Very well done newborn." His voice was soft and smooth, along with his virtuous face. He was one of the witch twins, or at least that's what Erica had called them.

"My name is Laci," I barked. It wasn't the smartest reaction but I was irritated at two things in that moment. First, that he had the audacity to call me a newborn as though it were my title in life and nothing unique about me existed at all. Second, that he had been watching me. It made it feel very stalkerish and I was really uncomfortable now.

"My apologies Laci," he whispered. "My name is Alec."

"Alec."

I swallowed my pride as best I could. I studied him shrewdly as he walked the distance from the doorway to me. His feet echoed gently in the room with his dress shoes. He definitely was nice to look out, a lean muscle tone suavely concealed beneath his stylish suit. He looked almost like a rich college student.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Alec said quietly. He was less than a foot away from me. My eyes narrowed habitually but Alec was sincere. Everything about him was contrite toward me right now. I relaxed, though my guard was far from dropped.

"Apology accepted," I quipped. I couldn't help being sharp when I was agitated. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I wanted to retract them though. This was one of the prized Volturi guard I was mouthing off with. What was wrong with me? Alec could probably eat me for breakfast like nothing.

"It seems I have come at a bad time," Alec replied, studying me closely. It was a calculating look, though I couldn't see what he had decided.

Turning on his heel Alec marched back toward the door. I could tell his shoulders were drooping ever so slightly, and his steps were a little less graceful. I couldn't let him walk away looking that way, especially when he hadn't really done anything wrong. I was just letting my super powerful emotions run away with me again.

"Wait," I shouted, though I hadn't meant for my voice to be that loud. I calmed myself before continuing. "I'm sorry Alec. You just surprised me. I shouldn't have acted like that."

Alec twisted slowly on the spot, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. In a flash that I wouldn't have caught with my human eyes, he was in front of me again, an apologetic look on his face. "Apology accepted." He paused, gauging me quietly. "Will you accept another apology?"

Confused I cocked my head to the side, questioning written plainly on my face. "For what?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest subconsciously.

Alec dropped his eyes for a split second in hesitation. "I am sorry to have upset you," he answered. His voice was as rich as the perfume coming from his skin. His face was perfectly penitent as he waited for my response. It disarmed me entirely.

"I forgive you," I whispered fervently.

Alec smiled gloriously. "You're really good you know. I couldn't help but be mesmerized as I watched." The eagerness in his eyes was infectious. I was honored.

"Thank you." I smiled, ducking my head slightly abashed.

"Would you like to dance again?" Alec hedged. I could hear the hesitation in his voice, but I didn't understand why. Did he really come here only to compliment me on my dancing? And now he wanted to leave? That didn't make any sense at all.

"I don't want to run you off," I replied peaceably. I didn't want to run him off, even though I felt very self-conscious just having him look at me, let alone watch me while I danced.

It was impossible to describe how it felt just to stand by him. Alec made me uncomfortable, but not in the way that they other members of the guard did. I couldn't even describe how I felt around him. He was hot and it was hard not to notice it. And the way his voice just smoldered when combined with his gentle eyes. It was a crime to look that good.

Alec looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean?"

I returned his expression perfectly. "I thought you were asking me if I wanted you to leave so I could dance by myself again," I replied.

Alec smiled again, humorously this time. "I'm sorry for that misunderstanding," he said warmly. "Perhaps I should rephrase the question, would you like to dance with me?"

I froze. Alec was right that I had misunderstood him. The thought of him leaving me to myself had been an acceptable one. The chance to continue the discovery of my dance again was a potent drug to me right now. In those few minutes before I'd discovered someone was watching me I was more free than I'd been in months.

Even as a human, I'd never experienced that kind of liberty. The new strength in my body made it even more amazing to spin and leap across a stage. In the few precious moments I'd just experienced I felt alive again.

But that was dancing all by myself. Alec was proposing something else. I'd never really done partner work. I had danced in a group ensemble piece. It wasn't that hard so long as everyone rehearsed well and knew their choreography by the end. Some of the most ragged pieces were group pieces.

A duet though was another monster entirely. To focus all your energy into your partner and have him focus all his energy into you was much more difficult. If one mistake was made it reflected on both of them. It was much easier to hide mistakes in a group since no one could watch all of them at once. With only two people the mistakes stood out in sharp contrast to the choreography. Sometimes they could be covered with clever adlibbing but most of the time it was difficult not to expose when a mistake happened.

"Laci?" he asked quietly. I heard a hint of hurt in his voice and it brought me up short. He understood my silence. I'd been quiet now for almost a full thirty seconds now as my thoughts raced through my mind.

"I'm not very good with partners," I admittedly with chagrin.

Alec's smile didn't fade for a second. "Don't worry about it," he replied swiftly. "I've had to dance with my sister for so long you'll be a welcome relief, even if you step on my toes."

I giggled in spite of myself. The thought of losing my coordination enough to step on his toes was amusing. Almost as much as Alec dancing with his sister. Somehow seeing Jane dance was a little odd to picture. Maybe seeing her drop butterflies in a garden was more apropos.

"Okay," I answered, controlling myself. "But what about music?"

"You were dancing without music just now," Alec combated quickly.

I nodded my head. "But I was listening to music in my head," I replied confident. "Unless you can read my thoughts we'll have a problem of staying on beat."

Alec's face turned thoughtful. "I see your point." He turned to the stare into the mirror, his hand on his chin. I was amazed at how handsome he was. I was secretly glad he was trying so hard to dance with me. It was very flattering.

He chuckled softly. "I have an answer, but I don't know how you'll take it," he said cautiously as he turned to face me again.

Moving deliberately slower than normal, Alec stepped toward me with his hands open. I waited with bated breath as Alec slid his right hand underneath my arm, sliding it over my back to rest on my left shoulder blade as his left hand grasped my right. Gently, Alec pulled me until we were about an inch apart.

I stiffened instinctually.

Alec studied my face, though he didn't relax our positions. "Is something wrong Laci?" he asked me softly. His breath even carried the fragrant scent of his skin. I'd never noticed that before.

I tried to keep the emotions raging in my brain out of my voice as I answered. "We're in hold."

Alec nodded his head once. "Yes," he answered slowly.

"I don't do ballroom," I whispered timidly.

Alec tried to hide his surprise. He wrestled with an internal argument as I fought my own instincts to break free. Hold was the perfect word for how I felt right now though. I felt restricted and bound in his arms. It was scary, but I didn't want to make him an enemy. Or hurt his feelings.

"Will you give me a chance to convert you?" he asked in a whisper. His voice was intense and rich with raw emotion. I wanted to surrender so desperately I felt it like a physical pain in my chest. How could I deny him anything when he plead with me like that?

I inhaled deeply, releasing the stress as much as I could in my exhale. I brought my eyes up to his. Intense flames seemed to dance in his crimson eyes, and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I nodded once, afraid to speak in that moment.

Alec nodded his head in return. "Thank you Laci," he whispered.

Gently, he stepped forward. It felt wrong only for the split second before I realized that men led forward on the first step in the waltz. I mirrored his action as best as I could without any prior knowledge.

Smiling, Alec began singing softly.

_Piove sull'oceano, piove sull'oceano; piove sulla mia identit__á. Lampi sull'oceano, lampi sull'oceano; squarci di luminositá._

_Forse qua in America i venti del pacifico, scoprono le sue imensitá. Le mie mani stringono sogni lontanissimi, e il mio pensiero corre da te._

_Remo, tremo, sento Profondi e oscuri abissi._

_É__ per l'amore che ti do. É per l'amore che non sai. Che mi fai naufragare e. É per l'amore che non ho, É per l'amore che vorrei, É per questo dolore. Questo amore che ho per te, Che mi fa superar queste vere tempeste. _

His voice was soft, the rich Italian tone bringing the song to a whole new level. Alec sang as a second tenor, his beautiful voice never leaving the natural range.

All the while, he led me along in a waltz. Though I only had a limited amount of Spanish, I knew the song was about the ocean, so I tried to keep my movements flowing and smooth like water. The closeness of our bodies made it easy to feel where he was leading me, and when he planned to change our stance. Elegantly, we rose and fell, my eyes still darting back to the mirrors at every chance to watch our movement. Alec paused, twirling me gracefully around him. I did my best to imitate the ancient style that I had no training in, spreading my arm and centering my energy in the core of my body.

It was almost an ironic dance though. Alec was still dressed in his very suave runway outfit. Me? I was dressed in a pair of loose black jeans and a t-shirt. It looked like a prince was dancing with a pauper. Cinderella didn't seem to belong at this ball. She had no glass slippers or beautiful ball gown from her fairy godmother.

Yet all the same I was free. Even in the confines of Alec's arms I was alive. The flowing movement, the break and release of the grand waltz etched trust into me. Alec trusted me to not break away and leave him hanging in position. He trusted me to return to him each and every time. It was reassuring to say the least.

All too soon, the dance ended. Alec was holding me, his breathing and mine ragged harmoniously. I wasn't out of breath from the dance though. I was out of breath from Alec. His hands sent currents of electricity through me that rocked me to my core. So smooth and strong, he'd gained my confidence. I could follow his lead anywhere.

The wild fire in Alec's eyes made me feel alive. He released his hold, though I felt exposed without his firm hands on my skin. Carefully, he placed his hands on either side of my face, closing the distance between us.

I gasped the second our lips met. It was beyond an electric connection. I felt like I'd been plugged into the sun itself. Powerful heat washed through me, racing from point of contact where Alec's skin touched mine. My emotions, fueled by Alec's contact, soared out of control. Very quickly I felt like I'd been loaded with a pound of ecstasy. It was exhilarating.

Alec's hands pulled me gently closer. I froze, pushing against the irresistible urge to crush myself against his body. This wasn't right. I shouldn't be here doing this. I would not do this to my coven.

Panicked I pulled away from Alec abruptly. Alec's face dropped into one of hurt. "Laci?" he asked in a confused voice.

"I'm sorry," I gasped. I turned and ran with every ounce of energy that I could.

I burst through the aged doors and ran past the rooms full of bonded vampires. I barely acknowledged Amber's present at the front desk, still shuffling papers across the polished surface. I banked to the right at the elevator, and slammed down the fire escape. Foregoing the stairs, I vaulted over the railing, counting the seconds as I fell the several floors to the bottom.

I bent my knees, absorbing all the impact of my fall, landing noiselessly on my feet. I spun and headed for the door.

"Laci wait!" a familiar voice called from above me.

I froze and turning my head around slowly. Floating down the stairwell as though riding an invisible elevator, David and Delilah watched me with concerned expressions. I sighed, dropping my head into the metal door. The metal ring filled the silence as I waited for the two of them to land.

"What's wrong Laci?" David asked as they made seamless contact with the concrete.

My voice choked in my throat. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking is the only way you're going anywhere young lady," Delilah huffed as she spun me around from the door. "Did Alec hurt you?"

I smirked. "How did you know it was about Alec?" I grunted.

Delilah sighed. "Isn't it obvious by now?" she asked exasperated. "I can't help but sense where everybody is that I'm attached to. I'm connected to the Volturi as well as our own."

I tried to hide my unease at the conversation. "And what did you find out?" I asked quietly, keeping my eyes down.

Delilah was quiet for a moment. "I think you know what I felt," she replied forcefully. She sounded like my mother when she talked like that.

"Why did you run from Alec young one?" David asked crossing his arms across his chest. I hated it when he did that. It always made me think he was mad at me.

"I don't know," I huffed, jerking my head up to face them. "I panicked and ran. There; satisfied?"

Neither one of them was satisfied though. David's expression turned thoughtful while Delilah's softened into understanding. "I see," Delilah whispered. She turned her eyes on David.

"You love him don't you?" David asked gently, his voice showing his dawning comprehension.

I slid to the floor, grasping my knees to my chest. "I don't know," I muttered meekly. Emotion choked my voice before it even left my throat. "I don't know."

David and Delilah exchanged a quick glance. Almost simultaneously they dropped down to the floor with me. Delilah nestled herself against the wall beside me while David knelt down before both of us. "Its okay to be afraid your feelings," Delilah whispered in my ear. She played idly with my hair, strengthening my image of a mother in my mind.

"Did he hurt you?" David asked in a gruff voice. I looked at him, an alien anger visible in his eyes. I'd never seen him that furious.

"No," I said firmly. "No, he didn't hurt me."

The light dimmed in David's eyes, but the hint of doubt was present on his face. He knew that I understood his intentions, but couldn't be certain whether or not I was telling the truth. "Really," I pressed. "We danced, that's it."

"And then?" Delilah asked knowingly.

My breath caught in my chest. "He kissed me," I told the stones at my bare feet.

The silence at the bottom of the stairs was intense. My eyes burned a hole into the floor while I was sure the other two were glancing back and forth trying to figure out what happened without prying it from my mind. I waited for them to put something together, unwilling to volunteer any information whatsoever.

"Why did that scare you?" David asked calmly.

I looked up to see he had on his psychiatric big brother face on. "It all happened so fast I didn't know what to think," I explained as best I could. I breathed easier having said it aloud. "It felt so right and so good that I just panicked. I mean, I don't want to be the vampire slut of the family."

David and Delilah chuckled at my poor attempt at humor, earning a small grin from me. "So you ran away after that?" David clarified, calming himself down.

I nodded, turning my attention back to the floor.

Delilah broke the silent tension in the room. "I think I know how to solve this problem," she said confidently. "David?"

I looked up to see David staring at Delilah's face intently. "Not bad mon amie," he said with a huge grin. "I like the way you think." David turned back to face me, a light in his ruby eyes. "I've got some stuff to take care of, Delilah will explain. See you in a bit Laci."

And with that David jumped from the floor and did a Superman flight out of the stairwell. The door slammed shut behind him with a loud metallic bang. I whipped around to face Delilah. "Explain what?" I growled.

Delilah was completely unnerved by my glare. "Oh nothing," Delilah said offhandedly. "We're just going to have a party."

"A party?" I asked while cocking an eyebrow. How was that supposed to fix anything?

"Yep," Delilah replied confidently. "Time to get you ready though."

Delilah grabbed my hand and yanked me back up the stairwell at breakneck speed. We hit the door at the same speed, sending the door flying to the floor. Amber jumped at the sound, though she said nothing at all about the mess it made.

Delilah whisked me into a room and sat me on a bed, commanding me firmly to stay there. Rummaging through the closet, Delilah hummed to herself while she pushed aside numerous wooden hangers. A knock on the door brought in Sherilyn and Teresa, each saying that David had sent them to help out. Delilah took them in a low aside and try as I might I couldn't make out what they were saying. I huffed to myself as even with super hearing I still couldn't eavesdrop that well.

All three of them attacked the closet. The fervor they used resulted in more than a few sets of clothing flying over their heads and several hangers breaking under their eager fingers. Eventually they stopped. Their pause in frantic motion worried me more than their flitting about in the closet.

Slowly, the three of them came out holding a dress on a hanger. It took my breath away just to look at it. It was a vivid emerald green dress. The satin fabric was cutting in a slimming fashion, from the top of the straps to the slightly tapered skirt complete with thigh slit. It was definitely an exotic dress.

Delilah came up to me, offering the dress with an earnest expression on her face. It took less than a second to put two and two together. "No, no, and double no again," I said, hopping up from the bed. "I will not be set up on another date with Alec wearing that. I'll look like a hooker or something."

"Oh please honey," Sherilyn chided. "Hooker's would never wear something this classy."

I was taken aback by her witty comment, but I folded my arms across my chest in defiant rebellion. "No," I repeated sternly.

Delilah sighed. "I was hoping to not have to get to this part," she replied with a sidelong glance at both Sherilyn and Teresa. "But this is not going to be multiple choice for you Laci. One way or another, you will wear this to the party tonight. If I have to call Lucy in here I will."

"Fine," I snapped, grabbing the dress from her hand. I headed toward the bathroom, stopping at the door. "Or do I not get privacy?"

Delilah rolled her eyes, motioning me inside with a wave of her hand. I closed the door swiftly, seeking more than just momentary privacy. My insides felt completely twisted into knots. I was so nervous I felt like jumping into the nearest volcano just to end the anxiety.

I leaned against the door, heaving a heavy sigh. I slipped from my street clothes, rubbing my arms absently. I closed my eyes, turning away from the mirror with the dress in my hand. Mechanically, I pulled the zipper down, and stepped inside the seductive gown. It fit perfectly. I slid the zipper back into place at the top, steeling my breath in my chest as I spun around to face the mirror.

I couldn't help but stare. I didn't even recognize the beauty in the mirror. She looked elegant, sexy, and a million other compliments just by wearing this dress. I could still see myself in the confines of the gown, my hair, my face, my height all the same yet morphed into a butterfly from my bland original.

"Laci?" Delilah called from the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I whispered in awe.

"Well come out here and let us see."

Tearing myself from the mirror I turned the handle. Stepping out into the elaborate bedroom again I noticed the others had already changed into party clothes. Teresa was wearing the same purple cocktail dress I had first met her in, though the crimson stains had been laundered out. Sherilyn changed into a black wool dress that swept from her right shoulder to her left foot in an lovely wave, exposing her right knee but covering her left leg entirely. Delilah donned a simple chocolate satin dress, the skirt ending just below her knees. They looked beautiful.

But they all stared at me. I glanced from face to face as they watched me walk out of the bathroom. I felt down right awkward in that moment. "Well?" I asked in a huff.

Delilah shook her head slowly. "Perfect," Delilah said with a slow nod. "Time to go."

"So soon?" I asked, butterflies whirling in my stomach.

"Of course," Sherilyn said, looping her arm through mine.

They swept me from the room, toward the end of the hall. I was assaulted by the volume of the music, which seemed to boom from the walls right around me. Every step increased the music one decibel at a time. As soon as we stopped in front of the doors at the end of the hall I could make out the song, "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. I rolled my eyes at the irony.

Delilah turned to me, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously. I swallowed hard as she pushed on the doors. I felt my jaw drop in surprise at what I saw in front of me.

The room exploded with light and sound. A massive stage was set in front of the mirrors in the far corner where David, Nina, and a few of the Volturi vampires were flitting about in an increased frenzy. Speakers blasting the music stood stacked on either side of the stage. I could count at least two amps, as well as a laptop set up to a small screen at center stage.

The rest of the vampires were dressed similarly to us as we pressed into the room. Gold, white, black, red, purple, blue, the room was a rainbow collage of beautiful dresses and crisp suits. I didn't see Alec in the room though, somehow making me feel worse than better.

"Alright everyone," David's voice said louder than normal. Returning my gaze to the stage area, I saw David speaking in a microphone. _Where'd he get a microphone?_ I wondered. "Welcome to the first Volterra Karaoke and Dance Party. The rules are simple: never let the music stop and be respectful of others. Let's get this party started!"

David's last words were half drowned out by the opening bars to the Madagascar theme song. Very soon the floor was packed with pulsating bodies, moving even more intricately than I would have imagined possible. I scanned the crowd, careful to avoid being seen, jealous of the good time everyone was having. I still felt guilty about leaving Alec. It just wasn't right what I had done to him.

The song list was one of the best I'd ever heard for a party. We went from old tunes to modern so seamlessly it was like the music was all at once. Interwoven between Beyoncé's "Single Ladies", Blake Lewis' "Here's My Hello", and Rihanna's "Don't Stop the Music" we were hitting "Take Me On", "You Give Love A Bad Name", "Hot Blooded" (which was entirely too ironic for my taste), and "We Will Rock You".

The change in mood was immediate as David hit the stage. "I think I'll take the first round for karaoke," he said with a knowing smile. "Feel free to dance along though." Reaching over he flipped a switch, adjusted a dial, and removed the microphone from the stand. "By special request," he said, staring directly at me. I recognized the song immediately, my father having played it a million and one times as I was growing up; Journey's "Open Arms."

I closed my eyes, letting the music wash over me, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head ever so slightly, and when my eyes fluttered open, my heart caught in my throat. Alec stood next to me, his face perfectly serene as he held out his hand to me. Glancing to either side of me I noticed that no one else was on the dance floor. Swallowing audibly, I placed my hand in his.

Alec led me to the dance floor, his ashy grey with red pinstripe suit making my green dress even more vivid. Pulling me irresistibly closer, Alec slid his hands into the familiar grove along my body. I didn't tense this time though. I felt a sense of security I didn't realize had been missing. The feeling of completeness washed over me as David's rich tenor voice filled the air.

_Lying beside you here in the dark, feeling your heart beat with mine. Softly you whisper, you're so sincere. How could our love be so blind? We sailed on together, we drifted apart, and here you are by my side. So now I come to you with open arms. Nothing to hide, believe what I say. So here I am with open arms, hoping you'll see what your love means to me; open arms._

Though I heard all the lyrics in the back of my mind, though I could count every beat in the song at the same time as track the chord progression on lead guitar, all my focus was rooted in Alec. Even when I spun out, my eyes never left his face for more than split second. We danced as though we'd rehearsed it a thousand times over. There was not a single note of hesitation, from either of us. We swayed and swept across the floor in a spotlight dance that no one even moved to join.

I knew we were waltzing, yet somehow it felt different. Lacking training in the field of dance I wondered what it was. This waltz felt slower, and somehow more sensual. I wondered if that was even possible to have a sensual waltz.

I didn't waste much energy caring. Alive and freedom were not strong enough words to explain the euphoria level I was on. Bliss may have been the closet thing possible.

David's voice faded with the last few bars of the song. Alec broke away from me just enough to bow to me. I responded with a grand curtsy, my hand still clasped in his.

Nina took over David's spot, quickly starting up a new beat pounding song. "Can we talk?" Alec whispered in my ear. "Privately?"

I followed him to the back of the room, weaving through bodies moving onto the dance floor. "I need to ask you something," Alec began, biting the corner of his lip with perfect white teeth.

Nodding my head slowly I steeled myself for what he was going to ask me. I had several ideas in my head, each one as scary as the next. Which question might he ask that would make me reveal how much I liked him?

"Completely honestly, even if you think you'll hurt my feelings?" he asked critically.

I nodded my head again, anxiety eating away at me.

"Why did you run away from me earlier?" Alec asked painfully. I could see how hard it was for him to ask the question. If only he knew how hard it would be to answer it.

I dropped my head in chagrin. "I'm sorry Alec," I breathed into a whisper. "I don't know how to describe it other than I panicked."

"You panicked?" Alec asked slowly. "Why?"

I hesitated, and Alec saw it. "Please tell me," Alec said earnestly. "I need to know."

Swallowing didn't seem to help as I gathered what little courage I had. "I liked it," I replied stupidly. I brought my gaze up to his, but his face was blank. I tried to elaborate as best I could. "I liked dancing with you. I like being around you. When you kissed me it was like being hit by lightning, in the best possible way. It all happened so fast though" I paused, gauging the expression in his eyes "I panicked and ran."

"Oh," Alec said. His eyes darted down before popping back to my face. "I thought it might have something to do with him."

"Who?" I asked totally bewildered.

Alec turned and pointed into the crowd where David and a vampire beauty were stepping lively around the floor. "David?" I asked incredulously.

Alec faced me gravely. "Yes David," he replied firmly. "I would not want to be the cause of any rife in the guard and messing with a bonded vampire is dangerous business."

Alec broke off as I burst into a fit of giggles. I tried hard to stifle them, but met with little success. His face was a blend of surprise, curiosity, and a hint of anger as he waited for me to control myself. "What is so funny?" he asked in a flat voice.

"We're not bonded," I told him as calmly as I could. "He's like my older brother. Neither one of us thinks of the other that way."

"Ah," Alec said, visibly relieved. The light in his eyes returned, making him as handsome as I remembered him from earlier. But I wasn't done being dramatic. I may have just avoided the fire and was leaping into a volcano.

"Will you answer a question for me, totally honest?" I asked, looking down at the floor my courage waning.

Alec reached out his hand and titled my chin up, his eyes boring into mine. "Ask me anything of me Laci," he whispered intensely.

It was difficult keeping my nerve up against the strength of his eyes. "What made you kiss me?" I asked desperately.

Alec titled his head in curiosity. "Is that your confusion Laci?" he asked, his Italian accent making my name sound beautiful.

I nodded, unable to respond or break eye contact.

Alec's mouth turned up into a half smirk. "My psychic gift to wipe out the physical sensations of others is actually more ironic than most of our kind think," he said slowly, his tone low and somewhat dark. His voice was still smooth, but creepy now as he continued. "Ever since I woke up with Jane as a vampire, I have never really cared much about anything. The world was boring, holding nothing to interest me.

"Then I saw you with your gifted coven. When I laid eyes on you I felt a warmth spread through me like I'd never known before. I actually thought Jane was trying to do something, but it wasn't her. It was you.

"Your presence fanned a candle flame into a roaring fire. I care now. I care about what interests you. I care so much more about what others are doing. Its an unsettling feeling at times, but I'm glad of it."

Alec laid his hands on my head, framing my face. My hands slid up to hold his, a soothing feeling passing through me. Leaning in, Alec rested his forehead against mine, our eyes closing simultaneously. "You have made me more alive in the last few hours than I have felt in the last two and a half centuries. None of the immortals here can hold a candle to your spellbinding beauty."

I froze, waiting for the blush that wouldn't come to my face. "I'm flattered," I whispered. "Thank you."

He opened his eyes, a fire blazing in his eyes. "You're more than welcome," he whispered an inch from my face.

"So," I asked, my breathing ragged. "Where do we go from here?"

Alec pulled away from me slowly, though he held my face in his hands. "Shall we try again? Slower this time of course."

"Alright," I replied with a smile. "Slowly."

Alec took my hand again and quickly spun me back onto the floor. For the rest of the night I was in Alec's arms. The advantage of being a vampire at a dance was never tiring, and I certainly lived it up. The party was a great success.

I wasn't the only one enjoying myself though. Alec pointed out several of my coven cozying up with Volturi guards. Sherilyn was easily the most energetic, bouncing around with the burlier guard member Alec called Felix. I thought it was ironic, but Alec disagreed. He said it was good to finally see someone who could handle Felix's immaturity. I laughed at that thought since Sherilyn was quite a handful herself.

Alec gave me huge amounts of information on his comrades. Teresa was dancing with Santiago, a man who had been a matador in old Spain before being changed. Beau, a Jamaican aristocrat who was also one of the greatest swordsmen ever born, stood in a corner, deep in conversation with Bekka. Beau fawned over her so lavishly I didn't worry about a broken heart from this guy. Lucy stood with her head leaning on the blonde vampire Corin's shoulder, their aged eyes smiling along with their mouths as they watched the dancers. Even Delilah had managed to snatch herself a suitor, a pirate named Jackson, or Jack for short according to Alec.

Alec told me the vampires spinning next to us were two very pivotal members of the Volturi. The golden haired beauty was named Chelsea, who helped all the members of the Volturi feel closer together. She could also separate enemies from each other, making them easier to dispatch. Her mate, Afton, was a genius with mechanical and electrical items. It was due to his brilliance that the Volturi had satellite, Internet, and sweet audio setups like the one we were dancing to without paying a dime. Afton had also built the special lighter Caius loved to use at executions.

We moved from dance to dance flawless. I'd swear that at some point I actually rumbaed and mamboed with him. In the middle of a simple two step a thought occurred to me. "You requested David sing 'Open Arms' so you could dance with me, didn't you?" I accused him in a teasing voice.

"Hmm," Alec said, his eyes narrowing only slightly. "You're half right."

My face must have shown my confusion because Alec continued. "I was on the roof when David found me. He talked to me, trying to alleviate my confusion about you. He told me of the plan that he and Delilah had devised, and what I had to do."

Alec stopped to evaluate my face. He must have seen the anger that was building inside of me. "Are you upset with me?" he asked meekly.

I shook my head forcefully. "I'm gonna kill him," I muttered under my breath.

"Will you need help with that?" Alec replied with a small smile.

I tried not to laugh at his joke, but couldn't resist. "No," I told him with a chuckle. "But I will get him back for this."

Alec smiled. Spinning me around he froze, pulling me short, his arm sliding gracefully from my hand to my waist, resting on my hip. I studied his face for a moment before I followed his gaze. Aro had walked into the room with Caius and Marcus.

Aro's eyes were alight with excitement, contrasting Marcus' dead face as always. Caius was the difficult one to read. It was as if was keeping a poker face on.

Aro held his hands up theatrically. "I'm glad you've all had fun this evening," he sighed gently. "And it pains me to stop the festivities early, but I must. It is time we return to North America, and there is much to be done."

Alec stiffened next to me, though I didn't need his body language to understand what was happening. We were going after that coven again. Forks, Washington, USA was the most dangerous spot for a vampire like us. It now seemed less like a blessing to have been stopped by Caius and his posse before we entered there. I had more to lose now.

I glanced at Alec, memorizing his features over again. I didn't know what lay ahead of me, but I was glad to have found love at last. Even if it was here at the end now. We would always have the first and last dance here in the dark.

_Aro motioned to Demetri before leaving the room. Demetri sprang forward, abandoning his unrequited flirtations with Amanda and began barking orders. Soon Bekka, Beau, Felix, and Sherilyn were tearing down the sound setup, literally when it came to the wooden stage._

_Demetri knew what had to be done. He sent Afton and Chelsea to prepare the private jet, Heidi and Lucy to hunt, got Delilah, Jackson, and David to go after the few Volturi guard not present here. The others were set to smaller tasks that would serve only a minute purpose in the grand scheme of travel._

_Demetri stopped in the hallway, watching Amber flutter about the desk. His master Aro was planning to wipe out the coven, that much was certain. But what Demetri could not figure out was whether or not Aro planned to acquire or simply destroy. Either suited his agenda, though keeping the guard smaller had its advantages. Afton would already have to lengthen the seating arrangement on the jet to accommodate the newborns._

_But Demetri's thoughts couldn't remain idle for long. There was so much to attend to. And with the strength of the newborns, victory was assured for them this time. Master Aro would have his prize._

_

* * *

_

_Jane studied everyone with a calculating calm. She knew her brother's interest in the newborn went beyond mild flirtation, and tonight had only confirmed her suspicions. He was actually in love with her, had bonded with her on the spiritual level that vampires do._

_She was neither jealous nor happy for him. If he chose to mate with this newborn, that was his affair. It mattered little to her what her brother did in his personal life. Until that personal life interfered with their position in the Volturi._

_Jane knew that Aro was showered them with gifts because of their powers. She was not shy about using her position with the other vampires either. If her gift was not enough to encourage them to do something for her, then Aro's will definitely pulled the remaining ace from the deck._

_Her eyes narrowed as she sized up the newborn vampire known as Laci. This newborn could jeopardize all of that. As much as her brother would hate her for the rest of eternity, Jane was not prepared to forfeit her position over love. She loved the power that came with Aro's favoritism. And nothing was going to strip her of that. Nothing._


	25. Chapter 24 Destined

Chapter 24 - Destined

_Nicole_

I stood staring into an empty fireplace. Lane had left not but a minute ago to help Afton finish the final preparations on our transportation. It was getting harder and harder to have him away from me, but it couldn't be helped. I was uncomfortable with this whole situation. I felt cold despite the warm organic theme of crimson and brown in the room.

Being left to my own thoughts always proved detrimental to my health. Everything seemed much worse when you faced it by yourself. How could one person hope to overcome anything? Especially something unknown.

Forks, Washington. The one place in the world I had no desire to see. Ever. And it was the one spot in the whole blasted world that seemed to draw all the most powerful beings in existence to it like a moth to a flame.

What was about the name Forks that made the place so ironic in my opinion? It was the ultimate crossroad. The vampires there had become some kind of guardians of destiny. It started with a vampire falling for a mortal, the scandalous romance that followed, and their decisions shaping the world. Yet, fate seemed determined to test their resolve together, always pushing the hardest buttons and polishing them from sparkling bits of sand into perfect white pearls.

Lane and I had been in the Volturi for only a few days now. Our ears were constantly alert to the gossip floating on the still breeze in the Volturi tower. It also helped when your boyfriend was a literal psychic and could discern information out of nowhere. I'd only wished he'd had that gift when we were human so we could have won the lottery.

I'd been just as surprised as everyone else when David came dashing through the hallway, banging on every door as he flashed by. But no sooner had he said the magic word "party" than all of us were down in the ballroom helping and waiting.

The party had been a big hit too. We all danced late into the night, or was it early in the morning? Anyway, we partied on until Aro swept into the room with his entourage. The master told us we were leaving and that was the official end to the party. It was like the cops had shown up at a college party.

Master. Even when I only said it in my mind the word made me want to scream. The word went beyond the implied power of Judge, President, King, Minister, or even Emperor. Master was so final in its description. It implied that one served the other unconditionally. Maybe that was the appeal of such a word. Who wanted halfhearted servants anyway? I certainly would want people who had my back all the way.

It wasn't that Aro didn't matter to me though. It was a confusing feeling really. At times I felt so connected to Aro it was like he was my father. But at other times I saw him as a tyrannical monster intent on world domination. The Master of the Immortal World.

Lane had discovered the remaining talents of the mysterious guard protecting the ancient vampire we served. A voluptuous brunette named Brandie was the fastest vampire on Earth, her gift giving her mach five capabilities. A male vampire, with olive toned skin and a rich Greek accent, named Muse was a powerful shield. Somehow, he could transfer pain back onto the attacker. It made other vampires very hesitant to attack him.

All the vampires in the guard had some purpose. Demetri was the tracker while Alec and Jane were the main offensive weapons. Muse and Renata were the strong defenses if the offensive proved incapable. Mixed with vampires like Corin and Afton to cover up our tracks and Chelsea and Gloria to bring us closer together and keep us from killing each other, the guard was an assassins' dream job.

Even vampires like the seductress Heidi, that should have known to keep her hands off Lane, had their uses. Her gift was one of pure seduction, which she used effectively when brining humans in for our sustenance. Man or woman, old or young, it didn't matter. When she turned on the charm she was a siren that would not be denied.

Unless of course you have more strength than she does and a really nasty streak in you. She just didn't stand a chance.

The remainder of the guard comprised of well seasoned fighters. They ranged from all over the world, each of them a lethal weapon. These guys were practically bred for this kind of a job, many of them having been mercenaries, soldiers, and assassins in their past lives. The wives' bodyguards, Joseph and Xander, were massive guys that made Lane and David look like toddlers standing next to them.

It was odd not seeing David and Lane deep in the planning of our assault on the Forks coven. Their assistance in mapping out everything with Logan and Jeremy back in Phoenix had become so common place, that when they didn't do that it felt wrong. I suppose it shouldn't have surprised me at all since master Aro could simply absorb all their thoughts and knowledge with the brush of his finger.

I guess I was just being anxious again.

From what Lane and I had gleaned among our fellow vampires, these were no ordinary immortals we dealt with. The gifts of knowing others thoughts from a distance and seeing the future were not ones I wanted to face on the battlefield. The reputation of two of their male fighters also gave me much to worry about. Lane was strong, but experienced was not something in his repertoire.

But what had me most curious was the final female. She was the key to this whole debacle somehow. Her love for an immortal began the domino chain, drastically changing every single immortal, now and yet to become. This beautiful swan that emerged from her grey duckling feathers was graceful and powerful, repelling all mental gifts of our kind. How strange that one who was immune to many a vampire's power could experience so much of what our kind were.

Somewhere in the deep conversations of the fates it seemed they created the perfect vampire to change the world. Our savior vampire had been human, the very prey of our kind. Her scent and power had dazzled all of the vampires around her, both majestic and vagabond. Yet somehow it seemed the will of these clever fates to teach her our darkest secrets, before changing her into the living statue of our pagan culture. She was a star cast into the pitch black night to illuminate the world with a philosophical and moral light to guide us back to humanity.

I guess it was not just to blame the beauty and not the beast though. It does take two to tango, and tango they had. Their union had wrought the most startling change amongst our kind, the chance to procreate. Though it was denied to us as immortal women, it seemed that the men never lost their ability to have children.

The fact that my period had passed by had been no real surprise to me really. It didn't matter what kind of mythology you prescribed to when it came to female vampires, none of them included periods. It is rather difficult to squeeze blood from a stone, no matter how much pressure. And if we could bleed, our blood could only be given willingly; I can think of no woman who would willingly choose to bleed like that without the perfect guarantee of a child.

The hardest part though was the insecurity it pressed upon me. I loved Lane with every fiber of my body, but doubt still lived on with me. He had always wanted a family of his own, and he still had the opportunity to do that with a human girl. I couldn't say that I'd blame him if he took the chance and settled on a mortal girl, though it would never be easy for him. The lustful call of blood never left us, and being in constant proximity of it would drive me nuts for sure. The human would be dead in a day if it was my relationship.

Which brought me back to the vampire who fell for the human. So much like the lion laying down with the lamb. Standing within a few feet of the human acolyte Amber nearly pushed me over the limit, and she was covered with the scent of Demetri and Xander. The human scent was so alluring to me. The perfect perfume to captivate the senses into a wild euphoria. Even the warmth of her body was seductively enticing, though not in a sexual way somehow.

There was no other way to describe these feelings other than a bloodlust.

It startled and surprised me to say the least then, that a vampire could abstain from such a potent urge as a bloodlust. I'd known only one vampire who did it, and we had thought it was a miracle in itself. Delilah's blood rage, after she attacked Lane and I of course, had dissipated somehow into the guilty conscience that saved all of the original vampires.

Her aversion to hunting had taken an interesting turn a few weeks before we left for Forks the first time as well. In cooperation with a few of the others, Delilah had stolen blood from a hospital. Lane had been my only clue to this though. There was no other way to tell, since our eyes and bodies were always stronger after a hearty feeding.

Lane told me that it did little to quiet the feelings of guilt they had over taking human blood. I was impassive to the argument. I knew that one way or another we were taking human blood from a human. Plain and simple there was no way to sugarcoat our predicament. We had to have blood to survive. Just like the mythology that I had so many times ignored as fables.

Mythology. I shuddered as I turned to face the clear window from my bedroom in the Volturi castle. Mythology had become poison to me. Everything in my life was tainted by this word. Nothing that I was or did could be classified as otherwise. Any normal person who heard about my story would doubt the truth of it, shrugging it off as brilliant storytelling instead of the actual plight of another being in pain.

The full moon cast eerie shadows into the slate city, reminding me of the other reason I didn't want to go to Forks, Washington. Werewolves. The place was swarming with werewolves.

My first encounter with a werewolf had not been too pleasant. At times I would swear I could still feel his scorching hands on my skin, a hellfire alight in his eyes. The terrible realization of what had come close to happening still weighed down my heart. It was the first time I had ever been truly afraid of anything.

Unprepared had been the perfect sense of myself on that night. Erica and I had planned everything for us to have a beautiful night with our boys, and one small loose thread had unraveled everything. A werewolf with an overactive libido crashed my wonderful evening with his mere presence. I had never imagined that werewolves were just as real as vampires, and that also proved disastrous. His strength, speed, and vitality had completely overwhelmed my numbed defenses.

The presence of werewolves in Forks scared me, not because of their strength but rather their organization. The werewolf I'd met in Phoenix was alone and completely undisciplined. Lane had stupidly opened his mouth and given me enough information to have nightmares over (I didn't really blame him though since I asked the dumb question); if I could sleep that is. The Forks werewolves were regimented. And it wasn't one punk on his own. There had been over a dozen, horse sized, furry monsters standing alongside the traitorous vampires.

It didn't sit well with me.

A pact with a werewolf seemed like making a deal with the devil. I never wanted to be anywhere near another werewolf for as long as I had any spark of life left in my body. Spurned as I was from my first encounter with their kind I would take death by fire over a Samaritan werewolf's help were I dying.

I knew what I was saying was a blasphemous kind of discrimination, but how could I help my feelings? I couldn't just wipe them away like the rain cleanses the earth after an accident on the road, washing the poisons into the ground. Or perhaps it had. The hate I felt for that first werewolf had festered below my skin, growing into a massive skeleton for my feelings to build around. The framework had long been set, and now it grew muscle to add to the teeth.

Nobody escaped prejudice anyway. Somehow or another, all beings are conditioned to be illogically repulsed by a sect of people. My college professor had been right when he drilled it into my head. It took me a long while to accept the truth of the statement, but all the same it was true. People were prejudiced one way or another. There were few people who could treat all people fairly and justly, regardless of their ethnicity, creed, gender, social standing, sexual orientation, fashion sense, political affiliation or upbringing, work ethic, geographical location, or any other kind of grouping mechanism used by society.

I was not one of these saintly people.

As a working adult I despised people who said they could not work. Picking up a phone and answering it was a form of work. Sitting behind a desk and sorting papers was a form of work. Picking up garbage was a kind of work. Cleaning restrooms was a job, albeit not a very glamorous or desirable one. All of the people who complained they couldn't get a job and then didn't have the financial security they wanted irritated me to no end.

Since becoming a vampire though, none of the trivial matters of humans affected me anymore. If I saw a starving homeless person on the streets I would treat them just the same as the President of the United States. They were both prey to me now anyhow. It didn't matter how many different colors the plume of a peacock had or how plain the white feathers of a chicken were, they were only a meal for me. It had served very well for me to remove the social stigmatisms and level the playing field for all mortals.

I always loved the bumper sticker that I found in a parking lot one day, "War does not decide who is right, only who is left." A catchy play on words indeed, but I couldn't help but marvel at the truth. Who isn't warring against something in this world? The trick for me was wondering where justice and mercy really fell into this chaotic world.

Justice is blind, or so the story tell us. Judging the world with a blindfold over her eyes, Lady Justice holds a sword in one hand and a pair of scales in her other. Swift and terrible is her vengeance, ever careful to consider the fact, and only the facts. No other course will sway her fair judgment than truth.

Mercy on the other hand is more of a compassionate being. If the Christians have it right, which I am not entirely sure about, then there was an actual avatar for mercy, though regardless, I agree with their personification of mercy. A man, perfect in everyway, laying down his own life in proxy for those who had broken the law could only serve as a perfect example of mercy. The willing forgiveness against trespass, though not always in a succinct trial. Sometimes, mercy and leniency had to be earned. It all made logical sense.

I understood the two halves to the yang and yin system of the world, yet I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the vast conundrum they presented. Justice had to prevail, for mercy could not rob justice. However, justice without a chance for mercy is a lie, for if there is no opportunity for redemption then all would perish by the law. It baffled me on both a philosophical and ecclesiastical level that I often avoided the argument altogether.

But the Volturi didn't share my views of justice and mercy. Justice was their will, and mercy only another extension by way of coercion and trickery. Their smoke and mirrors version of this system proved to only satisfy their own agendas, which would not seem irrational or corrupt at all.

Though Aro, Caius, and Marcus made up the ancient trinity, only two of them really seemed active in making decisions. Half the time I wondered if Alec kept a constant haze around Marcus to keep him in a controllable state. Yet within the ancients the two foremen existed as both justice and mercy.

Caius was the justice, swift to make judgment and ruthlessly execute his verdict. But Aro scared me more with his application of mercy. It was the perfect way to be empowered by justice. His mercy was a perfect manipulation of emotions and circumstances. Choose him or death. It was little choice at all. But the greatest evil always leaves you with as little choice they can, manipulating it so you think you have no choice left at all. Such a powerful interpretation of the law.

It was a government void of check or balance. The power untested by rival or peer.

Power without restraint was the most dangerous kind. And the power behind the Volturi was unrivaled now. Even with the smaller coven's ability to read minds and foresee the future, it would do them little good. Amanda's ability for physical paralysis, little Jane's gift for inflicting pain, Natasha's vertigo spell, and Alec's narcotic mist were all potent enough to lay armies of vampires flat. Coupled with Bekka's telekinesis, Jeremy's influence over the weather, and then David's copycat talents nothing stood a chance against us.

From what I had discerned between David and Lane's strategy sessions over a chess board, the Forks coven had pulled together thirty-six fighters last time, both vampire and werewolf. I did the math quickly in my head. Before we had arrived that easily placed them above the numbers of the Volturi and their guard. But now since we had been assimilated into this vast collective, the Volturi guard alone swelled to over forty-six. Unless the coven pulled together another twenty or so gifted vampires to aid them in their cause, their plight was hopeless.

Lane came into the room, his warm smell calming my troubled mind. Stretching his arms around me, he hugged me to his chest. The touch of his hands released waves of tension from my body. It was truly impossible for me to be upset about everything I had worried about now. Lane was with me; my guardian angel returned to be with me.

It was an early fantasy that blossomed as I grew older. Many young girls dreamt of having knights in shining armor or princes awake them with a magical kiss of true love. Being the oddball I was, I wanted an angel. It felt blasphemous at times that I only wanted to fall in love with an angel, but the heart wants what the heart wants.

Lane perfectly embodied my guardian angel as well. He was gentle and kind, reassuring me with every trial I had to face. Yet, he also had the strength and passion to protect me from all harm. I could easily picture him dressed in white, a pair of shimmering wings extended from his back, wielding a might sword to vanquish my enemies. If I believed in heaven like some of my companions I would swear that Lane had been an archangel sent to earth.

"How are you doing?" my angel whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear.

I smiled content. "Better now," I replied softly. I turned slowly in his embrace, bringing myself to face him. "You?"

"Worried to tell you the truth," he said with a huff.

My eyebrows furrowed together as I waited for him to explain. I was worried too, but what point was there in it? We were trapped by our own selfish desire to stay alive.

Lane stared above my head at some distant object, silence isolating him from me. "Lane?" I asked gently. "What's wrong?" I squeezed him a little to remind him I was there.

"I have been worried about a lot lately," he whispered, though it felt more like a monologue than a conversation with me. "I don't know what to do anymore. It seems I'm always having to fight someone to be with you. When we first started dating, I had to fight your parents' expectations to be with you. Then, I ended up fighting you to be with you. It was an insane first few months of being with you.

"After we moved in we settled down a bit, but I was always fighting something. College tuition, grocery bills, car payments, rent and utility services to pay for, so many things pulled me away from being with you. There never seemed to be enough time to just be alone with you, alone with you in the intimate moments relationships like ours flourish on."

I waited quietly, absorbing everything he said like a sponge. His voice turned dark as he continued. "Then everything changed again. Delilah's attack transformed us and our problems into a simpler version, yet I still had to fight. My fight became a more literal sense now though. I've had to fight with Logan, random vampires, the Volturi, and now against the other set of gods on this planet; it just seems like I'm not supposed to be with you at all."

I stiffened aggressively against his body. What was he saying? I pushed away from him, staring at his face. "What?" I choked. "What are you saying?"

Lane's eyes flashed to mine, intensely scared. He studied me for only a fraction of a second, before he relaxed a hair. "Wait before you say anything Nicole," he said as he laid his hands on my face. "Please let me finish."

I felt dead right there. I just knew Lane was breaking up with me. How could he do this to me now? What had I done wrong? Where did _we_ go wrong?

"So this is the end," I muttered, looking at the floor.

"Damn it Nicole!" Lane barked. "I told you to listen before you said anything."

I looked up, meeting his fiery gaze. All the muscles in my face felt like I would sprout tears at any given moment. I mouthed _I'm sorry_, biting my lip as I waited.

Lane blinked once, breathing slowly as fraction by fraction his anger ebbed away. "I love you Nicole," he said slowly. "I have loved you since the first moment I met you. Beautiful, sassy, and witty you keep my life meaningful. But I have been selfish with you, denying you gifts that I should have showered on you."

I began to interrupt again, reaffirming my will that he needn't give me piles of gifts. Presents were all well and good, but if all he was capable of were the tactile forms of affection then they meant little.

He sealed my lips with a finger, a stern look pressed upon his face. "I don't mean a nice house, jewelry every chance I can afford it, or more money than we ever know what to do with. I have wanted to give you the things that every woman wants. A loving family and a vow of unending love."

Lane released me, slowly lowering himself to a kneeling position. Holding my hands in his, Lane's eyes bored into mine with a fiery passion I had never seen before. I froze as I realized what he was doing.

"Nicole," he whispered fervently. "I love you now and forever. I promise to stand by you through thick and thin, through darkness and light, beyond the end of time. Will you marry me?"

My body stood locked in place. Lane was finally proposing to me! I felt a wild joy fill me until it felt like it would explode out of me in a shower of sparks and bangs equal to a fireworks show.

Suddenly, everything made sense again. The flow of our conversation, why he asked me to shut up and listen to him before I drew conclusions. I hadn't really done well on that part, but I was glad that I had trusted him. While I waited for him to come to this point my instincts warred against each other. A need to preserve my emotional state and the trust rapport I'd built with Lane. Luckily, I loved Lane enough to fight my own instincts.

I knelt down in front of him, my eyes locked with his the whole descent. Nestled on the floor I knew my answer. How could I not choose this angel of light for my husband? I had loved him for so long it felt as though we were soul mates. Destined to be together from the birth of the cosmos.

"Yes," I replied breathless. "I will marry you."

Lane crushed his lips against mine as soon as the words rolled off my tongue. We were so happy and content in that moment I felt I could burst. Our euphoria was beyond words or description. The only way to describe it was complete heavenly bliss.

Still breathing heavily, Lane retreated for a moment. Reaching inside the pocket of his jeans he withdrew a small black box. Pinching the lid gently, he opened it slowly.

I gasped at the beautiful ring inside. The metal was a pure silver color, fitting perfectly on the third finger of my left hand. A perfect circle lay on top, inlaid with diamonds and sapphires in a brilliant swirling pattern of silver veins. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

"How did you afford this?" I whispered entranced with the small piece of metal on my finger.

"I didn't," Lane replied.

I turned to face him then. "You didn't steal it did you?" I accused him. It just seemed to tarnish the value if it was stolen. I'd never understood the appeal of stolen jewelry.

Lane shook his head. "Absolutely not," he answered calmly. "As soon as I learned about the stash of jewels and treasures hidden in this tower I went looking for them. Once I found them I discovered just how rich the Volturi actually were. Several pieces of their wealth were merely poor attempts at fashioning jewelry. I asked permission from Master Aro to take some of these pieces and fashion a ring worthy for you.

"He agreed, giving me his blessing. I asked Sherilyn to design it for me, which she quickly helped me with. Bekka and David used telekinesis to mold the ring to the necessary specifications, forging the ring and gems perfectly. I added the inscription inside."

I tore my gaze away from Lane's proud face and grudgingly slid the ring off my finger. Scrawled neatly inside were three words that put me over the edge. _Forever my love_.

Placing the ring back on my hand where it felt absolutely perfect, I returned my gaze back to Lane. "Thank you," I whispered unable to say anything else. "I love it almost as much as I love you."

"I don't mind being second to a piece of jewelry," he teased me with a twinkle in his eye.

I laughed once with him. "I thought you weren't worried about giving me jewelry anyway," I replied in kind.

Lane laughed heartily. "True enough," he said with a smirk. "I did say that, but it didn't mean I don't want to spoil you with the worlds' treasures."

"The only treasure I want is your love." Even as I said the words I couldn't help but feel I was in some old romance movie. These were things that nobody said anymore. It was always simple love, never about how far or how great love was to our generation.

It seemed to be something only those of an older or different generation did anymore. Swear their love by the stars and conquering the dragon before they kissed the princess. How odd that a world as old as ours was bent on instant gratification now. Time was only something we created to have some semblance of control in this chaotic world. Yet it seemed that the more you released the flow of time the more you could manipulate it.

This was the hidden art of vampires. We did not worry about time anymore. We were unhinged by the passage of time. What we wanted we did when we wanted without fear of consequence. When eternity stretched ahead of you, time became irrelevant.

"Well," Lane said pulling us to our feet. "We'd better go or we'll be late for our own wedding."

"Wedding?" I asked, my voice ripping through a higher octave.

"Of course," Lane replied with a cool smile. "Come in girls."

At his call, Delilah, Sherilyn, and Teresa swept into the room. Sherilyn and Delilah immediately attacked me while Teresa shuffled Lane from the room. He winked at me as the door closed on his face.

The next half hour was a blur. Between one vampire pulling my hair into some French braid and the other two pulling me as forceful and gently as they could, which was a strange sensation in itself, into a white gossamer gown. The train extended for a good three feet behind. The main bust was decorated with satin flowers in shimmering silver. A veil softer than down flew over my head, though it did nothing to hamper my perfect vision.

A gigantic mirror was placed in front of me, and at request of the three Fates in the room with me I spun slowly to make sure everything was perfect. I was so amazed at how beautiful the dress was I didn't even notice the looks of sheer joy on the women's faces. I looked like a princess. I felt complete now to face the altar.

The altar. Somehow the word sounded ominous now. I didn't have any doubts about marrying Lane, but it was going to be official now. No one else for the rest of eternity. Quite literally.

I guess it was a nervous apprehension really. There were no fears or doubts now. I was just so excited I couldn't contain myself anymore.

A soft knock on the door snapped me from my musings. Erica stood in the hallway, a bird's eye blue dress covering her radiant glow. "Well?" she asked quietly. "How about me for your bridesmaid?"

I pulled her inside, hugging her fiercely against me, though I was careful to avoid tearing either of our precious dresses. "I would be honored," I smiled at her, pulling away to see her mirrored expression.

"Then its time," Erica choked.

The other three swept out of the room, a soft breeze fluttering past us in their wake. "I don't know what to do about any of this," I admitted, following Erica's steady pace. "I have no idea what's going on. I didn't help with any planning or make a single decision other than 'Yes'. I'm totally blind with this."

Erica snickered, earning a halfhearted glower from me. "It'll be fine," she reassured me in a subdued tone. "If you blunder it, we'll all blame it on Lane for the surprise wedding."

I laughed nervously with her. It felt good to get some of my apprehensions out, at least in some small fashion. I followed Erica down the extent of the hall, pausing to let Amber open the doors to the main entryway.

Before she had moved the doors a fraction of an inch a new thought occurred to me, "Stop!" bursting from my lips. I had already accepted Erica as my bridesmaid, and assumed that Jeremy would stand in as Lane's best man, but that left a very important position unattended. I knew Lane would see to finding a minister that could marry us, but who would give me away? It wouldn't seem complete without that important tradition.

Erica turned to face me, the question burning away in her eyes. "What is it?" she asked concerned. "You aren't getting cold feet are you?"

"Who will give me away?" I whispered scared.

Erica nodded her head. "I should have thought of that," she chastised herself fiercely. She disappeared inside quick as a wink.

I rubbed my arm distractedly. Who would she ask? Certainly not Aro. Erica knew me better than that. But who could fill the role as my caretaker other than Lane? I wasn't close enough to anybody else.

I had never been a superstitious girl growing up, but that was before I knew that vampires were real. Now I was terrified of tempting the Fates. They'd already played several cruel tricks on me in my life, I wasn't about to ask for more.

Erica reappeared in front of me, David beside her in a deep black suit. "What's wrong Nicole?" David asked quietly. "Erica said it was urgent, that you needed to talk to me."

Hesitating, I glanced at Erica for reassurance. Nodding her head, I studied David for an infinitesimal second. I didn't know that much about David really. I knew he had worked with all the other original eight of our coven, and was very eclectic with his tastes of art, but that was it. Did I feel comfortable enough with him to ask him for this monumental request?

As I watched David it happened. I had the epiphany I was waiting for. David was as close to any family I had left. We had become so nit together now I didn't feel lonely for my old family. My new family accepted everything about me without even a flinch. Nothing stood between me and them. Their love encompassed every minute facet of my very soul. Asking David would be like having my older brother give me away at my wedding because we'd lost our father.

Luckily, my epiphany had been quick or David would have worried about what I was thinking. It had happened all in a split second, though I doubt it would have been that fast in my past life. My new brain just went so much faster and had so much control to focus on several thought trains simultaneously.

"I have a favor to ask of you David," I said, choosing my words as best to encourage him.

"What young one?" he asked with his familiar pet name for all of us. His eyes were intensely curious and confused as he waited for my response.

"Would you give me away David?" I asked, studying the floor for the courage I lacked to look him square in the eyes.

Silence answered me. I looked up, crushed. I had been so sure he would accept. And I had been right. David's face was lit with an intense joy. His eyes shone like lighthouse beacons in a storm. "I would be honored Nicole," he whispered reverently.

He hugged me warmly, offering me his arm. I slid my arm through his, feeling complete now. I was ready to face the minister.

Erica smiled, taking her place in front of us. Amber knocked twice on the door, her hand sounding hollowly against the aged wood. Pachelbel's Canon, performed by a string quartet, began playing slow and steady. The familiar melody playing, Amber opened the doors.

I gasped at the sight inside. The normally macabre chamber where we had our meals and trials was lit with over three hundred white candles. A cheery red carpet extended between two groups of immortals dressed immaculately in the floor. Orange blossoms, honeysuckle, and pink lotus flowers were scattered in ornate arrangements, as well as tucked inside every vest pocket, giving the room a warm garden scent.

Erica began the timed march down the aisle. David and I followed in a synchronized grace that made me feel like I was floating in a cloud. Compliments drifted to my ears as whispers in the night. Since we had no need to sit, the vampires bowed slightly as we passed them in the aisle.

Many of the guard members stood in the farther back of the crowd. Our coven interlopers held the places of our family members in the front. Amanda, Sherilyn and Felix, Bekka and Beau, and Lucy and Corin made up Lane's small guest list, while Teresa and Santiago, Delilah and Jackson, and Laci and Alec made up my family. Natasha stood on my side, though she seemed slightly detached from the whole proceeding.

I looked up to see Lane, (my first search through the crowd taking only two seconds to complete) beaming at me even brighter than everybody else. Standing underneath a canopy of white and burgundy red streamers and live doves, he looked more like an angel than I'd ever seen him before. His tuxedo resembled mine, the exact shade of white fabric combined with the trim along his trousers and coat.

Beside him, Jeremy stood in a black suit like David's, the same blue as Erica's dress decorating his neck in a bow. Standing at the apex of the canopy, Nina was dressed in a billowy gold robe. I resisted the urge to laugh at Lane's chosen minister, settling for a broad smile instead.

As I neared the altar I noticed that three vampires actually were seated during my march. Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat to my right from the altar. Marcus actually looked interested for once. It was as if all the love in the room had darkened some deep corner of his forsaken heart. Aro had a giddy smile on his face, while Caius had the decency to keep his malicious grin off his face.

Aro inclined his head at me as I drew level with his chair in the horizontal row set aside for the ancient immortals. David nodded his head crisply, though offered no other response, emotional or otherwise. I got the distinct impression though that David was greatly displeased with their dishonor of the bride by remaining seated. I smiled at the protectiveness of my bearer.

We stopped at the altar, parallel to Lane's position on the wooden pavilion, though David was a step behind us. Turning to me, David lifted the veil from my face and kissed his blessing on my forehead. Reaching down, David lifted my left hand, placing it into the open palm of Lane's right, sealing both of our hands between his own. Nodding to Nina, David stepped away to join my family.

I stared into Lane's eyes, hopelessly lost. For any number of hours I could have stood there and been content with the world. Fear and doubt could find no purchase on my mind or my heart; they were a million miles away from my patch of heaven.

Nina cleared her throat once, claiming all our attention. I glanced curiously at Lane, expressing a question with my face as best I could. Lane only smiled as he turned to face Nina. Reluctantly, and with no small amount of trepidation, I fixed my gaze on Nina.

"Dearly beloved," she began theatrically, sounding like a minister at a revival, "we have gathered here to celebrate. We celebrate that Lane has finally gotten the courage to marry the woman of his dreams."

A hearty laugh escaped a few lips from the crowd, but most of the immortals remained transfixed on Nina's face. Only my family knew Nina well enough to not be offended or shocked by her behavior. I fought hard to hide my massive smile. Lane's smile had more sheepish chagrin than humor though.

"Marriage is what brings us together today," Nina pressed on undeterred. "Marriage is not for the weak. You'll have your share of trials and stresses, you'll make sacrifices and some tough calls, and undoubtedly, you'll make mistakes. In times of trouble, man up and stay strong!!! Both of you must have faith in each other to supply the patience, forgiveness, tolerance, respect, and understanding necessary to overcome these hard times. You two are entering this together, and it will take you two working together to make it.

"Now, the key to a truly happy marriage is love, sweet love. Wo-oh-oah! What's love got to do with it? Well love makes the world go round! I believe in a thing called love! And now that you're on this love rollercoaster you'll find, love hurts. Love is a battlefield. That's the way love goes. And just when you may feel, 'I'm all outta love', you gotta stop in the name of love! Because love will keep us together. Love will keep us alive, and love is all you need!"

Many of the vampires were smiling at Nina's creative rewriting of the marriage vows. I knew many of the song titles she had thrown into the mix, and was glad for Lane's choice of her as minister. It definitely added a memorable touch to the ceremony.

"Now this is the part where I dare anyone to raise their hand and object to this," Nina said, her voice taking on a dark undertone that actually scared me. I had seen Nina in battle, and ninja assassins looked like Barbie compared to her. "So," she said exaggerating the word for effect "do any of you foo's object to this marriage?"

She gave the crowd a critical gaze, waiting patiently like a hunter stalking prey. No one flinched, a perfect picture of statues to the gods of beauty, grace, and war. Nina smiled and relaxed her penetrating stare.

"I understand that the two of you have your own vows to give," Nina said cheerfully. If I still had a heart it would have stopped. I had nothing prepared! What was Lane thinking?

I bit my lip, waiting furiously, as Lane turned to me, sighing contentedly. "Nicole," he said softly, though his voice carried in the pin drop silence of the room. I dropped my guard at the tone in his voice. It had a reverent intonation, enchanting me into his words. "Let's talk about love. Before your love, I was without love. I would sit and wait thinking, what about love? I want to know what love is. Because when you love a woman, you testify to love.

"Crazy little thing called love. Since I met you Nicole, I have been on the wings of love. I love it. I would wake up thinking, I was made to love her. When you say you love me, I can't help but give you the best of my love. And I promise you, I will always love you. Love, me."

With that, Lane kissed the ring on my hand. I was so touched by his words I was distracted from my dilemma momentarily. All of his sentences were structured like Nina's, with songs saying love in them. Nervousness shot through me. I could think on my feet, but I wasn't that good! How was I supposed to do this?

A small piece of paper appeared in my right hand. Crinkling softly, I lifted the paper to find vows on the page, written in Erica's beautiful script. The best part was how perfect they sounded for me. I made a mental note to thank her enormously for this gift.

"Can you feel the love tonight Lane?" I read enamored. "Love alive. Love is on the way, and love heals. I knew that when I fall in love, somebody to love to love you more made seasons of love. When you love someone like that its your love potion 9. I thought though, I can't make you love me. I feared that a little bit of love might make me a prisoner of love. I feared you give love a bad name. But love heals your heart.

"Where is the love? Love is in the heart. You are loved, Lane. This is my declaration of love, because there is no greater love I can offer. Your love is extravagant, because you loved me all I want to do is make love to you. I promise you, I will always love you. Love, me."

A quick blur of movement and I felt something else in my hand. I looked down to find a golden ring in my hand. It was beautifully ornate, square amethysts patterned into the gold. Cupping Lane's hand in mine, I slid the ring on his finger, moving it into a snug position. Lane looked at the ring and then smirked, glancing sidelong at David. I followed suit and resisted the urge to laugh at David's unabashed smile.

"With this exchange of vows and rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Nina smiled wickedly. "You may kiss the bride now!"

Lane closed the distance between us in a flash. I barely had time to register the radiant glory beaming from his eyes before his lips were on mine. I was on fire. Nothing before now, not a single passionate touch of our skin compared to this feeling. Lane was mine, now and forever. The last great barrier between us had fallen. Berlin and China's walls seemed like a child's Lego set compared to the massive difference it made for me.

We were quickly enveloped in a sea of hugs, kisses, and handshakes. The wedding bled right into the reception. Very quickly though I was surprised to find myself holding an envelope. Lane was holding a small box, wrapped with a silver bow.

"What are these Delilah?" Lane asked quietly, though still harsher than I thought he should. "I said no gifts."

"They're not from us," David said, since Delilah looked flustered and offended. "At least not entirely. Open them."

Lane slid the ribbon off his box, opening up the inside to reveal a single brass key, again with a silver ribbon on it. "A key?" he asked skeptically.

David smiled and nodded to me. "Open it."

I slid my finger along the seal, slitting the paper with a sharp crackle. Removing the few contents, I shuffled through the collection. A picture of a beautiful seaside cottage, a folded note stating "Enjoy your honeymoon", and a credit card with our names on it. "What is all this?" I asked confused, showing Lane what I held.

David gestured to Delilah who sighed. "Its a honeymoon of course," she said.

Suddenly all the items made sense. The key went to the actual building in this picture. The credit card was to get us there and let us have any kind of fun we wanted. I was deeply touched, sliding into a hug with Lane and beaming a grin at Delilah.

Jackson hugging her from behind, his arms wrapped around her middle, Delilah returned my smile. Thus satisfied, Delilah explained further. "It was the one thing we all agreed on that would be neither gift nor breaking of tradition. It was Master Aro's doing."

I tried to ignore the look of unease on Delilah's face as Aro swept over to us. "They were all most insipient that I grant their request," he said cheerfully. "I have consented to one month of leave for the two of you to enjoy your time with our blessing. Unfortunately, I must postpone this until after our return from America."

Reality came crushing back on me in that very second. Until Aro had mentioned America again, I was happier than I'd ever known was possible. Lane was my husband. My family had given us a beautiful house to use for our honeymoon, and basically a blank check for expenses. It had been the perfect gift for the perfect wedding.

Now, I knew why everything was happening so fast. Lane was worried about losing me in this confrontation. He wanted to make my last days as happy as he could if that was going to be the case. It was why the rush wedding. I didn't get angry at him though. It was oddly comforting to know why the wedding had been such a surprise. I couldn't bring myself to be upset or angry over it, and it didn't taint the beauty of the ceremony at all. It endeared it to me in fact.

I sighed, seeing my own mood reflected in the eyes of my compatriots. Whatever forces lived in the universe had to have hated me. I never was allowed to have my happiness without a dark storm billowing on the outskirts of my future. When I'd met Lane and chosen him to be with, my family had practically denounced and banished me. Then when we were just getting settled into a life together, Delilah is sent to change our world all around. Lane finally marries me and the honeymoon may never even happen.

What leprechaun did I piss off? Why were the fates so bent on bringing my life through the deepest quagmires these lives possessed? How many lives must I live through hell before I earn my reward? Karma was supposed to be an unbiased and just system. What had I done to have all my dreams dashed upon the shore before they even left the harbor of my mind? If their was a God, he must truly enjoy tormenting me. I was a walking pin cushion for bad luck it seemed.

Aro clapped his hands once to claim our attention. "Its time to leave dear ones," he replied, an odd tone to his voice. It was between excitement and depression. Such a curious emotion for Aro. I usually only ever saw him as a child on a sugar rush, his reckless enthusiasm annoying many of us.

Lane and I dashed off to get changed into our travel clothes, along with everyone else. I dressed in morbid silence, every second ticking away felt like a pendulum inching ever closer to my thread of life. Or Lane's. I shuddered from the thoughts and joined Lane with the other vampires in the hanger.

The Volturi jet was absolutely beautiful. The _Didyme_, named after Marcus' late wife, was sleek, polished a gleaming silver, spanning the usual measure for private jets. Inside, the upholstery was a rich crimson burgundy. At the fore of the plane, six seats were set aside for the Volturi and their wives, Gloria seated next to Marcus. A walking aisle stretched from the cockpit, separated only by a curtain, alongside either end of the reserved seats. The remaining seats were broken into eight rows of six, leaving only a few empty seats at the back of the plane.

Laci and Alec sat in the first row, Alec's black cloak touching his twin Jane. On her right sat Demetri, then Felix with Sherilyn on his right. David sat in the middle of the next row, Renata on his right with Erica and Jeremy and Lucy with Corin on his left. Behind them, starting from the left side of the plane, sat Teresa, Santiago, Bekka, Beau, Nina, and Natasha. I took my place in the middle of the next row with Lane, Jackson and Delilah on his left, and Amanda and the bodyguard Xander on my right. I didn't see how the remaining vampires were assigned their seats by Master Aro.

The plane operated on a revolutionary engine built by Afton that ran on solar energy without the need for any kind of combustion. It was practically cold fusion. Afton and Chelsea were our very able bodied pilots, the gentle hum of the engine audible only to those with hypersensitive hearing.

Communicating with Amber, Afton set off down an invisible tunnel underneath the city. The slow acceleration made me a little giddy. We exploded into the open air of early evening. The sun cast rays through the windows, our exposed skin glittering from the radiance. It made me think of gleaming armor of the ancient knights when they left hearth and home to slay the dragon.

I sighed, trying to calm my nerves. Within a few hours we would be landing. I gripped Lane's hand tight in mine, worried I might never have the chance to enjoy our marriage as I wanted to. My fate was tied with his, no matter the outcome; though the truth did little to calm my nerves.

I waited in the tense silence of the plane to reach our destination: Forks, Washington, USA.

"_They'll be here tomorrow," Alice said quietly, her mood somber._

_The room of vampires grew deathly silent. Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and all the other coven vampires with them turned to look at her._

"_Very well," Carlisle replied. Turning to the assemblage before him, he spread his arms in a defeated gesture, returning them to his sides with an audible smack. "This is it my friends. Even with Siobhan's gift I fear we shall lose this confrontation."_

_Bella knew what he was trying to do. Carlisle was trying to scare them into leaving, though he knew they would not rise to the bait. Nothing short of death would part any of them now. It was the biggest family imaginable now. They were not separate covens joined by a cause anymore. They were cousins, brothers, sisters, uncles, and aunts bound by a deep abiding love to protect each other._

_It was a small comfort to Bella. Tomorrow would decide the rest of eternity, for real this time. All of the Cullens had known that the Volturi were far from mollified by their last encounter. This time there was going to be a fight._

_Bella had prepared much as she had last time. Increasing her training sessions with the vampires present, she felt confident in her abilities. She had paid another visit to J as well, using new photos for the documents. Jacob knew, but kept his thoughts to himself to avoid letting Edward know. Edward had already suspected what she was up to, Bella knew, but the specifics had never been divulged to him. Somehow she'd known that Edward could never know so long as a vampire like Aro existed._

_Aro. He was the bane of her existence now. He represented everything about mythological vampires she detested. The unbridled passions and bloodlust, along with the political greed and craving for power were so common it was depressing._

_Bella wasn't worried so much about being assimilated or killed now. Her own life was inconsequential. Renesmee was the only one that mattered now. With the money she had given Jacob, Bella knew they could hide for a long while. Even if it meant having to personally kill Demetri to ensure it would happen, Bella was prepared to go to the extreme lengths to protect her precious daughter. The living diamond. The pure white dove of the Cullen family._

_The Romanian vampires moved to the forefront of the group. "Do not misunderstand us in this our friends," Vladimir said quietly. His voice was so still and calm that he drew everyone's attention into his every flicker. "You all finally see what we have known from the beginning. The Volturi have hidden behind their guise of perfect unbiased judgment, but their flaws have become public. But we must ask you this, who will rule if you dispose the Volturi? Will you Carlisle?"_

"_I have no desire to act as god for our immortal race," Carlisle replied with an intense anger. "You've known this for a long time."_

_Stefan held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Peace Carlisle," he replied. "We merely meant to illustrate that the world needs a power to keep our secrets. Unless you wish to expose our existence."_

"_None of us have that wish Stefan," Esme said gently, placing her hand reassuringly on Carlisle's. "This secret protects us from persecution and hate, and the threat of extermination. But neither do we wish to stand as judicator for the world."_

"_If you are unwilling to support us, then who will you support?"_

_Edward laughed. "You are building a deadly trap with your words Stefan," he said wickedly. "You are asking us to name you as replacements for the Volturi family. They dethroned you, making a personal vendetta for vengeance. What makes you better qualified than they to rule? Why should we trust your rule?"_

_Stefan and Vladimir looked at each other, uncertain how to respond. Turning back Stefan answered Edward's question. "You can't."_

_Vladimir continued. "We will not promise that power will not go to our heads as it did in the past. We both know first hand how addictive power becomes, but we have also been tempered with its loss. We offer this as our testimony to rule. We can be truly just, since we have been both king and pauper, noble and nomad."_

_Then together, in a haunting tone that echoed in the silence of the room they asked again. "Will you accept us in the Volturi's stead?"_


	26. Chapter 25 Intimidation

Chapter 25 - Intimidation

_Lane_

Nicole and I didn't speak, holding our breath in terrified anticipation as we hurtled through the clouds. I couldn't bring myself to tell her all the thoughts that weighed on my mind. All the apologies for the stupid ways I'd hurt her, made her cry. All the promises I'd made that I may not be able to keep. All the emotional memories I wanted to share with her that I couldn't.

I felt completely trapped.

The irony of my prison was a dark amusement to me. I hated flying. I never wanted to feel my feet of the ground for more than a few feet. Jumping on a trampoline, working on a roof, or moving up and down a ladder were all fine for me. But, given the possibility of plummeting hundreds of feet toward the ground at an accelerated speed was not a pleasant thought, no matter the promised freedom that came with flying. I would rather go by car or boat for an extended set of hours, than to have to endure more than a few microseconds of time encaged in a metal bird.

It wasn't heights or actually flying I guess that I feared, but the fall from them. Falling from a great height was not a comforting feeling. In those few seconds or minutes before you slam into any number of perilous objects on the cold hard ground, you whole life flashes before your eyes. I would never want to watch my life played before me like that. Every mistake, every painful experience was hard enough the first time that I went through it. Why would I wish that upon myself again for a few more hours of convenience?

But that was only half of my preoccupation with falling. The other half to my traumatizing fear was the feeling of helplessness. Falling from a ladder or off the roof, there is always the hope that someone will find you to save you. That or the chance that something nearby can stop or negate your fall, minimizing the painful recovery process.

From a freefall though, there was no way to have a saving grace. Once it began, the only way for it to end was one of two outcomes. One, you miraculously find a parachute strapped to your butt and pull the cord correctly in time to slacken gravity's crushing pull. Or two, which is the more likely of the two scenarios, you hit the ground and die.

I suppose an optimistic person would offer the solution that sometimes you can land in the water. To them I say that even if you land on the water, you go from instantaneous death by pulverizing your spine and nervous system to drowning because you lost consciousness. Either way is excruciatingly unpleasant for me to think about. I'll just keep my feet on the ground thank you very much.

My first attempt at flying had been on September 10, 2001. I was only taking a short flight from Phoenix to see my grandparents in Albuquerque, NM. It wouldn't have taken too long to drive, only eight to ten hours, easily manageable with a good car radio and working air conditioning (even if it was 2W65.) But, in interest of saving time with my ailing grandparents, I opted to buy a ticket roundtrip from the airlines.

I arrived at the terminal with no small amount of nervousness. A million worries flew through my mind, making me almost insane. Would my luggage fit? Would they ask to check my bags? Did I remember all my stuff? What if my luggage got put on the wrong plane? It was maddening.

Following the traffic flow for my airline, I got through the metal detector and with my one small carryon, since I'd checked my other bag in without incident, I found myself checking in at the terminal. Boarding was very difficult, all the people crowding around me to get on the plane as well. I got lost before I even left the building, walking through the narrow cocoon to my transport.

After some help from a flight attendant, I found my seat. I waited the few minutes while the crew went through their flight checklist, praying the whole time. Then it happened. We began the flight.

I watched as attentively as I could to all the flight attendant's mimed instructions, but I couldn't help but feel all the power coursing through my seat. It was like being pulled by a herd of wild stallions at the same time as revving a race car to its max speed. The sheer force of the plane pushed me against the back of the seat as we accelerated down the runway.

The feeling of gravity on me increased as we climbed into the atmosphere. I felt as though I was being ripped from the solid earth to wander on the winds of the world. The farther we climbed the more strained I felt.

Suddenly we leveled off. My sense of being returned to me slowly. I was sweating in my seat, panting heavily. The passenger next to me was passed out, his eyes stuffed with a set of headphones. I envied him his ease at a flight. The alien sensations of flight made me feel vastly uncomfortable.

I swallowed dryly, leaning back in my seat. I stared at the off color blue fabric in front of me, waiting for the flight to be over. Clutching the arms of my chair I didn't really notice when the flight attendant came back, checking passengers safety and comfort. I didn't really pay attention to the buzzing sound coming from my neighbor. Only the spot of fabric in front of me held my interest. As long as I could see that spot I knew I would be fine.

I felt the descent before I registered the flight attendant advising us about it. I had no tray, and I hadn't flinched from my position since buckling my seatbelt.

Having the misfortune of a window seat I could see the ground getting closer and closer. It had been stupid to abandon my devote stance to see the world around me, but I never was the brightest bulb in the circuit board. My muscles tightened convulsively, responding to the tension I felt in my gut as we lowered ever closer to the solid ground I had never wanted to leave in the first place.

My nerves shot panicked messages to my brains as I felt ever closer to destruction. In that nebulous time of space, waiting for the plane to touch ground was so scary it was a physical pain in my chest. Had I not received a bill of perfect health from my doctor I would have thought I was having a stroke.

The wheels connected with the tarmac, jarring my clenched teeth to rattling. I didn't relax yet though. We still had to decelerate or it wouldn't matter we were back on the ground. Slowly though, I felt the plane reduce speed until we came to a complete stop. Others around me popped out of their seats with audible metallic clicks in their seats, but I was frozen. I don't know how I found the will to unbuckle myself, pull my bag and removed myself from the plane, but I did. My grandfather joked with me, saying that I looked like a ghost when he saw me. I laughed it off with him, but I resolved to never fly again.

So here I sat in a jet, flying rapidly across the European continent, Atlantic Ocean, and then push across the borders of the United States of America, in compete silence. The difference of this cage as compared to the first time that I flew, was this time I had jailers in my plane. It gave me a sense of how the passengers of those tragic flights must have felt.

I can remember waking up at my grandparents' house, turning on the news, and feeling all the strength abandon my body at the sight. Just one day later, and a change of flight, and that would have been me. It only further solidified my opinion to not fly. I never wanted to think about that kind of travesty happening to me, but fate it seems had other plans.

The memory of that infamous day sent tremors through my body, rifling my contact with Nicole. She turned to face me, a weak smile on her lips. She squeezed my hand, affectionate and reassuring. I returned the notion as best I could through my tension. Even I could feel the false tenor in my movement though.

Nicole leaned her head onto my shoulder, sighing deeply. I didn't need my gift to know how difficult this was for her as well as for me. We were only property, weapons in this war the Volturi had declared against the Olympic coven. I kissed her hair, breathing in deeply her scent, before I leaned my head against hers. I closed my eyes, imagining we were somewhere else altogether. New York, Antarctica, Phoenix; anywhere but in this caged bird.

I could have stayed in that position for hours, neither moving or breathing except to renew the scent of Nicole in my mind. I knew we were going to begin the descent about ten seconds before it happened. I opened my eyes dejected. The time had come.

Master Aro had already decided how to best evaluate the battle plans of our enemies. He remembered well the mental shield that protected all of the opposing coven's forces, and was determined to circumvent it. Using Nicole as a test, we discovered that my gift was not a mental gift that could be deflected like the witch twins', Jane and Alec. Instead, mine focused on the body and gathering information from some unknown pool of knowledge. It made me feel like some kind of prophet.

Anyway, I would be on one of Master Aro's sides, his hand clasped with mine to gather information through me. Nicole would naturally stand by my side, so as best to deflect any attacks toward Aro. Renata was an amazing shield, but her power restricted her to physical attacks based on a body. Nicole on the other hand, complimented her in deflecting even long range attacks.

One of the original plans had of course been to have David mimic the seer and allow Aro to see the future possibilities through him, but David quickly found the flaw in that plan. Because of Sherilyn's neutrality to all gifts, in any shape or form, we would be unable to see around them. Aro also remembered that Alice had been unable to see their werewolves in motion. There was also the wonder if David would be able to penetrate their shield at all. Not one of us really understood how his gift worked. How did he master the abilities of others without their actual gift? It could have been a mental or physical gift, though I suspected it was something a little different from either one.

So instead, we would form a brick line, eleven wide and four deep, keeping the wives protected behind their bodyguards in the very back of course. Master Aro was supremely confident in breaking the spirits of those we opposed, earning all the information he wanted from myself or Erica, who would stand on his other side, while the remaining gifted of us would pummel their defensives in an attempt to subdue them.

All the stops were being pulled out to make sure that the Olympian coven knew they could never hope to defeat the Volturi. Even with their allied covens, werewolf regiment, and their own impressive gifts, we would arise victorious. It would be a very sore battle, but Aro could not see himself losing with the newfound powers he inherited from our Phoenix coven.

Master Aro had planned the positions of all of us, so as best to confuse our opponents about which gift went with which vampire. With little Laci juicing us even stronger, it was going to be like some epic movie. The Marvel universe facing down the DC universe. The ultimate battle between the super powered immortal legends.

The plane landed gently, the rich soil easily cushioning any impact soundlessly. After a few switch flicks, and the overhead light advising seatbelts going dark, we all rose from our seats. Moving down the flight of stairs quickly, based on our seating from the back of the plane to the front, we positioned ourselves into battle formation. The wives descended down the stairs last, their bodyguards on their arms (their spaces in the rear would only be assumed when in actual conflict range of our enemy). For now, they stood patiently with their bodyguards, watching the open door of the plane.

All of our original coven were interspersed in the first three rows. In the front row, a space between us, were Erica and Jeremy. Nicole stood on my right, and following her down the line, came another empty space for Marcus, then Chelsea and Afton. Following the empty space on the other side of Jeremy for Caius, came Bekka and Beau.

Behind us, the second row was similarly arranged. Starting from the far left wing of our formation, where Beau stood, came Santiago, Teresa, Natasha, Demetri, Jane, Renata, Laci, Alec, David, Delilah, and ending with Jackson on the far right wing. Natasha, Renata, and David were acting as the shields for the ancient three, the remaining members of the row acting as support for an offensive or defensive maneuver.

In the third row came the remaining family, the vampires behind Natasha, Renata, and David standing as a reinforcement for shields. From the left wing: Brandie, Dante (an Italian fighter), Gloria, Heidi, Amanda, Nina, Sherilyn, Felix, Muse, Lucy, and then Corin on the end. I had pondered deeply as to why Gloria was intended to shield Caius, until I realized his dangerous temperament. Her calming influence would keep him from ruining Master Aro's grand plan.

I paid little attention to the final row, the spaces left open for the wives' bodyguards (who would walk in front of their charges), and other motley fighters that I hadn't really focused on. They served their purposes, but I was mainly concerned with the gifted vampires. Any kind of an advantage, was an advantage worth knowing about.

We waited for the three kings to emerge from the plane; tense as the string of a bow and quiet as the graves we imagined digging. Caius emerged first, a manic look in his eye. The wind swept his pale blonde hair up, adding a sort of playful twinge to his demeanor; though the playfulness might as well have been a guillotine. With a dark energy and obvious enthusiasm, Caius descended down the red carpeted stairs and turned for his brothers.

Cold and pale as death itself, Marcus appeared next. His face was as haunted as my soul. The very sparks of life and spirit seemed to have left him long ago. It made me think of some shade from the underworld, resurfaced without its will. Marcus stepped down stiffly, though it oddly still kept the ethereal grace that came with immortality.

Aro revealed himself last. The sun burst from behind a cloud in the overcast, illuminating him in a shower of sparkling diamonds. It was so contradictory for me to see him in this kind of glorious light. This man was marching his entire army out to massacre another set of immortals. But I wasn't alive because I was thinking. I was alive because I'd been doing what I was told.

The burst of sunlight was momentary only though. With a deep sigh of satisfaction, Aro almost skipped down the stairs. As he and Caius escorted their wives to their places in the back of the line, Afton and Chelsea locked up the plane quickly. Then, the three ancients took their place at the head of our numbers.

Turning round with a theatric spin, Aro faced us with a somber expression on his face. "Dear ones," he said, spreading his arm wide. "Today we will only offer one kind of mercy. If the Cullens decide to join with us, then all will be well with us. We will leave as one very peaceful family."

He paused to let that thought sink in. I was not concerned. As a weapon my opinion did not matter. My job was to get information, spy on the enemy.

"But," he continued, his voice returning to our somber predicament, "should they decide to fight us, we will have to destroy them. Are you afraid to die?"

"No Master," we replied in a unison that gave me the creeps. And I normally could sit through several hours of monsters, gore, and then go eat dinner as though I had watched nothing more exciting than the evening news.

"Very well then," Aro said quietly, a smirk of satisfaction on his face. "Shall we then?"

Aro took his place in front of the line, holding his hand up in a gesture to pause. Pulling his fingers down sharply to ball his fist we waited. At the instant of his first sign, Nina threw her special shield around us. The world distorted around us, as if we were looking through a fish bowl filled coated with a hair gel on the glass.

Nicole then spread her own shield underneath Nina's cloak. In case any kind of probe weaseled inside Nina's defenses for us, Nicole's would deflect it away. Master Aro intended to make a dramatic entrance, and so it would be.

Jeremy began focusing on some distant point on the horizon, pushing his thoughts into the clouds. Master Aro dropped his hand to his side, and we began the march. It was easy to keep the rhythm, since the metronome was Master Aro himself. Every move that he made was carefully calculated, all of us following his steady beat silently. Not a single branch snapped under our feet, as we pushed our path of destruction through the forested everglades here in Washington.

I was deeply sorry to never have visited this green haven before now. It was absolutely breathtaking. The lush forest life was nothing compared to the desert beauty back home, but all the same it was something every soul should see at least once. The air was so thick and rich with the scent of life it was irritating to have to move instead of exploring the hunting possibilities here.

The myriad of smells and tastes sent my mind into overdrive, making it difficult to focus. My body responded immediately to every movement of Aro's, matching seamless his stride. But my mind was torn into a death blossom of directions simultaneously. I felt so overwhelmed by the sheer vastness of the woods around me.

Nicole slipped her hand into mine as we continued on through the mass of wooded guardians. I began to feet at ease, though I was still apprehensive. It was a curious sensation to feel everything and nothing in the same instant. Only as a vampire do I think I could have survived these emotions. Had I been human, the strain would have certainly killed me.

The clouds ahead of us were dark, a terrible storm brewing. Jeremy swirled and pooled his energy into the clouds, a violent lightning storm erupting from the normally calm overcast. It would only be another minute or two before we neared our prey.

Suddenly, the trees parted. I froze instantly by Master Aro's side. Looking out over the rise, it seemed as though some omnipotent being had foreseen these events and prepared a battle ground suitable for us as immortals.

The vast expanse stretched a good five hundred feet from side to side, that same distance in the expanse between the guard and the coven. Large and smaller boulders erupted all over, permeating the rich planet with alien scars. Moss and lichen ringed the entire perimeter, marking clear boundaries for our war.

And there they stood. About twenty feet from the far end of the clearing, twenty-seven vampires stood, looking anxiously in our direction. I could see the worries on their face as plain as day. They knew we were coming, but not when or where. We could just as easily sneak up behind them, but I doubted whether they wouldn't see it coming.

I raised my hand in synchronized grace with Erica. Master Aro mirrored our gesture, clasping our hands with his. I searched up and down the line, willing my gift to give me as much information as I could.

There appeared to be little order in their lineup. It rather just flowed from the center out. The entire focus of any tactical defense or offense was based on the center vampires. I zeroed in on them, pushing across the distance in an instant.

Alighting upon the vampires I began my analysis. Their shield Bella was to protect the Amazonian illusionist, Zafrina, along with the Egyptian prodigy of Mother Earth, Benjamin. Their seer Alice had a vision that this would provide them the best opportunity to wound our ranks. I smirked at their ignorance of our own new powers.

Focusing on individual vampires now instead of the large collective, I searched their mind reader, Edward. He was deeply worried. His thoughts kept straying to how he could manage to protect his mate and child. His mate Bella's emotions were much the same, but I couldn't discern how she could be so confident in the face of the unknown. Her calm strength flowed from some certainty that no matter how horribly they may lose the battle, an extra plan would still be in place to thwart us. How, I couldn't quite decide.

I swept down the row, starting on the far left flank from my perspective. The displaced Romanian governors, Vladimir and Stefan, were hoping with every fiber of their being for a fight; a chance to seize back their power. The Alaskan coven, the "cousins" of the Cullen clan here, stood ready to defend their family until the very last breath. Garrett and Kate, a recently bonded pair, stood beside Carmen and Eleazar, the long lost prodigy of the guard himself. Next to their foremost member Tanya, stood the perpetuator of the Cullens himself, Carlisle.

The consciousness of Carlisle was amazingly pure, which surprised me. I felt as though I was gazing at some saintly personage from a distant time. I had an odd urge to believe anything he told me. His mate Esme was so tender and gentle, it made me question the glare she had in our general direction.

Along the line then came Tia, alongside her mate Benjamin, Edward, Bella, and then the Amazonian trio Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. Next to Kachiri stood the retired emotional soldier Jasper with his mate, the seer Alice.

After Alice, stood the aggressive set of siblings in the odd family: Rosalie and Emmett, the first vampire that I wondered how well would fare. Next to him stood the petite Irish soothsayer Maggie, reaching in height the chest of her clan mates, Liam and Siobhan. Siobhan's spirit was strong, nigh unconquerable. It was slightly unnerving to focus on her so I moved on quickly.

The remaining vampires in the line were nomadic from America. Though I could tell they were friends of St. Carlisle, I couldn't discern why they would throw in their lot with his family. They had no familial ties to this lot at all. And though I sensed that Peter, Charlotte, Randall, and Mary had hesitated at the Volturi's trial of the Cullens, I sensed no doubt in their minds now. They would fight to defend their friends.

As I retracted I noticed a new sensation. I leapt over their line, transfixed into disbelief at what I saw. A russet color wolf, as large as a horse, stood with a tiny apparition on his back. I'd never seen the immortal children, but I could imagine they would be much like this one. Her beguiling features drew me closer, though my body was far from hers.

I felt my face tighten in awestruck grandeur at the sight of the little child on her steed. Focusing all my energy on her, I was amazed at what I learned. Her consciousness grew every day, allowing her to mature at an alarming rate to match her steadily progressing body. Within another six years I could estimate her full stature. She would be heartbreakingly beautiful. All the tenderness and frailty of a mortal being, enhanced with the grace and beauty of our immortal race. Aphrodite would denounce herself as a goddess of beauty at the sight of her.

The strange connection that she and the wolf pulled me back down to it. The glint of anger and rage in his eyes was unmistakable, but the tremor I felt in my body was not fear from his emotions but his identity. I practically wanted to spit the word on the ground. Werewolf.

Even as I thought the word I could feel Nicole tense. She too had noticed the wolf's presence, her lips curling into a wicked snarl, frozen silent on her face. I reached out with my free hand, and gently squeezed her own. She returned the gesture tensely, but I felt her relax the slightest hair in reassurance of my presence.

I pushed my concentration back across the barren battlefield. Examining the werewolf from a distance I gleaned his standing with the pack. He was the Alpha, the rightfully born leader. The entire tribe would look to him for protection, had he wanted it. And this Alpha would fulfill his duty to family and tribe. His heart belonged to the fallen angel on his back. He would lay down his life if it would spare hers, even for a short time.

As I watched, some unknown signal, that I had missed, brought the remaining werewolves from their hiding spots in the wooded background. Their colors were so earthy and organic it made us as vampires seem alien to this world. It was the purest representation of old magic come to life. The Big Bad Wolf and Red Riding Hood meant more now. Red was a young vampire and the Wolf a wolf-chimera.

But what caught my attention was the presence of two pack minds. I could almost discern the subtle difference between packs, placing the warriors with their respective Alpha. The older black Alpha, Sam something, had the main force of them; ten in all under his utmost command. But Jacob Black, the russet Alpha, had the more seasoned fighters, most of them his immediate friends as well. It was an interesting dynamic to see how the Alphas could work together, seemingly without a flicker of power control issues.

While I had been observing all this, Erica had not been idle. Her gift had penetrated deep within many of the minds of the vampires, feeding new memories to Master Aro that he didn't already have. Most of them came from the mind reader himself, his vast consciousness harboring many dangerous secrets.

Jeremy, through all our analyses, whipped the storm around us into a flurry. Lightning danced around the clearing in dangerous maneuvers, flashing bright and deadly in the dark sky. The wind spurred our cloaks into a menacing flare. It almost looked as though we were made of a smoky haze, burning in a demonic fire of hate.

"Nina dear," Master Aro called gently.

Nina retracted the shield, flashing our presence briefly before showing us entirely. I fought a smile as I thought of how anime Nina had just made our presence. Especially coupled with Jeremy's theatric weather show overhead.

But I had no time to dwell on such musings. My gift was required across the field. I studied their expressions collectively, perversely pleased at their shock and surprise of our arrival. Only the seer seemed unimpressed. She must have been able to see our entrance, though not when. It did little to sour the gloating of our power.

I pushed toward them again, filled with chagrin that I had let myself be distracted even momentarily. But I couldn't discern anything new. I pulled myself back slightly, puzzled by this new development. Gathering my thoughts together, I lunged forward, only to slam into an impenetrable wall. It was like pointing a laser into a tinted window, the beam only reflected out.

I exhaled forcefully through my nose as I shoved in vain against the shield. Erica had stopped breathing, every ounce of her concentration on the opposing vampires as well.

"Peace dear ones," Master Aro whispered, barely moving his lips to betray his auditory. Erica and I relaxed our tension, but made no other show than that.

Master Aro resumed his march again, but this time more slowly. He kept his hands on both Erica's and my hands as we walked, though they were at a more relaxed position now; as if we were children being led through a crosswalk by their guardian. I allowed my body to slip into the mechanical grace that amassed us, focusing all my coherent thoughts on the covens in front of us.

As we neared them, I watched the dawning expression on their faces as they realized how much stronger we had grown. I had already done a headcount myself. The Volturi already stood at thirty-two vampires before our assimilation. With the arrival of our fourteen gifted vampires, we spanned forty-six strong. Forty-six powerful vampires to rival the twenty-seven vampires. Even if I worried about the werewolves, which I wasn't with our strength and speed, their added seventeen would only bring them to thirty-four. We had enough to overwhelm them just in numbers alone.

I kept my face impassive as I tallied the gifts in my mind as well against their own. Their power was not going to be strong enough to keep us at bay. I watched their faces, smug in my own thoughts that they would not be so sanguine if they knew what was about to happen.

Master Aro stopped us just a hundred feet away. We waited in silence as Master Aro gathered his thoughts together; watching and studying the Cullens as only he could. His first hand experience with people' s memories gave him enormous insight. Master Aro was frequently able to predict the thoughts of others as easily as if he were to make the choices himself.

The saint Carlisle glanced at his son Edward. I watched the silent exchange, unable to use it to our advantage. I studied their line, looking for the cause of my frustration.

My eyes flicked to the center of their lineup almost of their own accord and I knew the answer instantaneously. It was silly to me now that I had forgotten how powerful their shield Bella had become. When Master Aro had last come with his guard, the newborn vampire had only just discovered how powerful she was, projecting an impregnable shield of mental safety around her family and friends. Now, her shield was as easy for her to manipulate as any other muscle in her body.

I relaxed more, secure in the knowledge that I would be unable to gather any more intelligence until her shield fell. Apparently, my gift was telepathic in nature. It provided a few answers, but offered no solutions. We still needed more information before Master Aro could order an offensive. He wanted to be one hundred percent positive that we could win before he would attack.

I pondered if David would be able to mimic through the shield. Focusing behind me to my right, I waited for my answer. The answer came strong and resounding in my mind and heart. David's soul was the mirroring tool for his gift. Neither his mind nor his body were the catalyst for his potential for abilities.

Master Aro seemed pleased with this information, though his face remained blank.

Tilting his head ever so slightly up, Master Aro signaled for us to begin the second phase of his plan. Jane, Alec, Natasha, Chelsea, Corin, Erica, Gloria, Amanda, David, Lucy, and I launched into a mental assault on the shield with Laci pouring more energy into our minds, fueling us exponentially.

Our effort was no uncoordinated though. We each had been given strict instructions on whom to target when we assaulted the shield. David's job was simply to bring down any part of the wall that he could by sheer force. Erica and I were to run along the line and see of any weaknesses to push our way back into their protected minds.

Alec and Amanda had identical targets: the gifted vampires. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Zafrina, and Benjamin all were powerful enough to interest Master Aro in gaining their fealty. Alec was to lock off their senses while Amanda froze them in place until they could be made to obey.

Chelsea and Corin came into play at that point in swaying these crucial vampires to our cause. By either shifting their allegiance, or making them forget it altogether, their job was to exhaust every means of their energy to change the vantage of these vampires to us.

Jane was told to focus on any one of the Romanian vampires. The Volturi cared little for them, giving Jane free rein to punish them. Natasha was to incapacitate the others with vertigo. They were inconsequential, meaningless to our cause. Some would serve only to influence mates, but many could be disposed of without regret.

Gloria and Lucy were to target the wolves. Since their transformation was linked to their emotions, Master Aro hoped to trigger them into a weaker state as humans. If Gloria could soothe them into submission, the easier to kill them. If that failed, Lucy was to try to hypnotize them into submission with her siren voice. Her voice was required for her spell, Master Aro had encouraged her to sing her power over the young pups, despite her vehement complaints that she could not sing.

But under no circumstances were any of the psychic powers to touch Renesmee. The living gem was not to be harmed in any way, shape, or form. She was too precious to Master Aro to suffer his wrath.

And so our assault went. The shield repelled all of us surprisingly well. I studied Bella' face, watching the signs of stress creep into her face. She knew what we were doing, but her hubristic personality would not allow her to scare her family into revealing it. I admired her courage, though I disagreed with her tactics.

I felt a sudden surge in energy as David slammed into the glass wall. On both sides of the transparent barrier, all the telepathic vampires shuddered in shock. I focused on the spot where David had struck, amazed to feel a small crack in Bella's defenses. It was working!

All the others must have noticed as well because they funneled their power to the spot, searching for the tiniest crack to widen and allow them entrance. David's breath was heavy behind me. Laci poured more power into him, her own energy taking a hit from the amount she enhanced him with.

Reaching out with seemingly transparent hands, David wedged himself into the small dent he had made. Wrenching with all his strength, David carved a hole into the invisible protection. Master Aro smiled as he followed my analysis of our assault.

The others did not hesitate to strike their targets. Vampires collapsed to the ground, disoriented expressions on their faces. Vladimir lay flat on his back, moaning loudly though his mouth was closed as Stefan howled on all fours; Jane moving back and forth between the two of them so fast they felt the pain simultaneously.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, Benjamin, and Zafrina froze in their shocked expressions, locked in Amanda's medusa glare. I studied them for a brief moment as Alec's mist swirled inside, wiping their senses clean of all but oblivion.

The werewolves barked in a disjointed harmony, alarmed by the vampires' sudden weakness. Very quickly though, several younger ones began to shudder before collapsing to the ground, a look of sheer bliss on their bare human face.

Then abruptly, everything stopped again. My connection, as well as all the other psychics', was severed as Bella regained control over her shield. She was hunched lower under the strain of pushing us all out once again, but we had already accomplished our desire. We had just proved to them that the Volturi guard was the powerhouse in this world.

Master Aro sighed gently, recalling us all back with the practiced signal. All the vampires rose to their feet, some more swiftly than others. But all had the same look of horror on their face as they realized that not even their powerful shield could protect them from our strength anymore.

With a supreme confidence, Master Aro released mine and Erica's hands. It alarmed me so that I almost reached back to grasp his again, until I realized that this was all part of his plan. The connected feeling I had with Master Aro made it much easier to relax during this stressful time. His cool confidence was like a tonic to cure the butterflies that somehow still existed in my stomach as a vampire.

He stepped forward, Renata's hand clenched on his shoulder in the protective grip she bore toward the master. Sherilyn and Nicole followed his movement. I felt a sudden terror that I could suppress no longer as she shadowed Aro away from our protective grouping.

Without Master Aro's hand on mine, I suddenly was unsure about how deeply I cared about him. He was as darkly addicting as heroine, yet even more uplifting with his youthful charisma. I felt the full gravity of the situation return to me as he began speaking.

"It seems that you are not surprised to see me my dear Carlisle," Aro said quietly. His voice was still a sighing, but a steely hard edge had appeared in it.

Carlisle disengaged himself from his mate, and stepped forward slowly. Even without my gift of presence, I knew his hesitation. Any notions they had before had just been swept away by our powerful display of gifts.

"No my old friend," Carlisle responded as cheerfully as I'm sure he could muster. "I do have to wonder though as to your visit again. I thought the last time we conferenced, you agreed that my granddaughter was not a threat to our world."

Carlisle's words were plainly stated. I wondered myself now, why had we come here. The guard's only purpose here was to protect the ancient Volturi. Those were our orders. And a good soldier always followed orders.

But orders had a way of going awry didn't they?

I felt Aro's lip twitch as I studied his back, watching the twisted movie reality play on my mind. "Your family seems to have grown again Carlisle." Aro's comment seemed to have nothing to do with Carlisle's inherent question, yet I couldn't help but detect the beginning of a terrifying monologue.

"Every time I come to see you, it seems your family is growing Carlisle," Aro continued in a dangerously soft voice. "Why is that?"

"Consider it a missionary effort," Carlisle said gravely. "I share my experiences with them, hoping only to gain friends."

Aro's face hardened to stone like I'd never known it could. "Friends or allies, my dear Carlisle?"

Carlisle's face fell, as he realized where Aro was going. All the other vampires had followed along as well. Aro was building an accusation that would justify him destroying the Cullens.

"Your silence is none too reassuring, my dear Carlisle," Aro continued darkly. "I have been summoned once again to pass judgment on your family. My heart is so far beyond pain, I can feel nothing else.

"Carlisle, you were once my friend, but no more. I see now that you have sought to supplant me, and replace me with the Romanian swine in your midst. Do not try to deny that they have asked you to support their rise to power! I know beyond the shadow of a doubt what has transpired in the midst of your war councils!"

Aro paused, contemplating some unknown thought by himself. "In honor of our past friendship Carlisle, I will offer you a chance to recant. In honor of the compassion you have shown others, I will offer you mercy. But on these conditions.

"First, you will abandon your mission to purify the souls of vampires everywhere. We have no soul, therefore your mission is futile and only will serve to frustrate you. I care too deeply for you, my old friend, for you to go on worrying your enlightened mind over such nonsense.

"Second, you will eradicate the Romanians from your presence. My brothers and I have seen to it that they be replaced by our wiser heads. Their time has come and gone in this world.

"Thirdly, you will invite the shape shifting Quileutes to either join you and your entire family in establishing a permanent residence in Volterra with us, or forsaking your company forever. Your alliance is no longer necessary."

Aro's demands hung in the air like a thick fog. The guard was silent as the grave, all of us contemplating the ordeal laid at Carlisle's feet. I sensed the discomfort of meeting those demands from the guard. They had come for blood, in a manner of speaking at least, and would be upset to be denied.

As I focused on Carlisle's face, I knew the answer. I also knew that Aro knew all along that Carlisle would refuse the demands of his mercy. Aro was setting him up once again. The pendulum was in place, and all that need happen was for Carlisle to give his decision, though he would have to chose one of two terrible consequences.

If he did meet with all the demands of Aro, he would have murder on his conscience. Carlisle was so pure that he considered any unprovoked attack on another as such. He also did not wish to abandon the one hope he had for vampires. If they were damned souls, then why did they continue living instead of transpire directly to the flames of that awful lake of fire and brimstone?

But perhaps most importantly, he knew what leaving would do this his family. Bella, whom he loved as dearly as any of the rest of his children, enjoyed the delicate balance of life she had here. She was close to her father, her eventual son-in-law Jacob was close to his family, and she was already dreading the time when the people of sleepy Forks would begin to notice that none of them were aging and that her daughter grew too quickly.

For Carlisle to rend himself from the world around him was too hard to bear. Carlisle would willingly surrender his own life if it would spare his family from this terrible fate. But he knew the world and politics too well to even allow himself the luxury of hope.

Carlisle turned to face Edward and Bella. Edward's face hardened, and I knew his answer as well. Bella's face was almost a mirror image of Carlisle's mate; indecisive and worried. Bella looked once to Edward, then glanced to Aro, narrowing her eyes in some rapid thinking. She returned her head to Carlisle, her face resolved.

Carlisle rolled his head back around slowly, confirming his decision in his mind before he condemned them all to die with his vote.

Aro continued his macabre charade, though I could tell he already knew the outcome. It was in that moment when the mask came off of Aro's face. I knew what he was in that instant, and it scared me more than anything I had ever experienced in my life.

Aro was a true vampire.

The kind of vampirism that Aro ascribed to was a more subtle branch. His lechery focused on the emotional and psychic caches stored inside people. These were what he really fed on. The blood kept him existing, but these other two pools of human energy were how he lived.

And Carlisle was the perfect opposite of him. Carlisle was a spiritual conduit for the cosmic energy in the universe. Through his pure spirit, Carlisle funneled the blessings of the unknown deities into others. He didn't take without giving back. He was a fallen angel, not a demonic vampire.

So this is what it came down to I thought. The vampire against the angel. Darkness versus light.

The weather overhead had long since ceased to thunder and lightning, though I had been so wrapped up in the tumultuous happenings I didn't notice. Softly, snow had begun to fall, covering the land in a blanket of pure white. A stillness covered over the guard as we waited, Aro and Carlisle facing each other down silently.

_Bella waited in agonizing silence as Carlisle turned back to Aro. She knew, just as did all the other vampires present, what Aro was really offering them. Mercy was not mercy. It was slavery. A bondage of word and thought to the high lord of the vampires._

_Edward's face had confirmed her suspicions as she had hesitated for just the split moment. The moment she felt him stiffen next to her, she knew to expect the worst. The last time the Volturi had shown up on their doorstep had been about either slavery or destruction. Yet, it seems this time there would be no wild card thrown. Alice had been unable to see anything that might preserve their small family._

_Bella tested the elastic shield that protected her family. After the Volturi's new powers smashed inside for only a minute, she was terrified they'd be able to do it again. Her only saving grace had been that her personal shield remained in place. Alec's mist had no effect on her still, as did none of the other tricks that Aro unleashed on them._

_As soon as she had found the strength to mend her bruised ego and breached shield, she felt in control again. The few werewolves that had been tricked back into their human form, shifted back quickly, unabashed pride clear on their faces._

_It had been the biggest shock to her that the Volturi had found a way to penetrate her defenses. Her rage had felt as real as any holy fire when she poured every last ounce of reserve strength she had for willpower into her shield. The result had corrected the problem, though still left the possibility open for another attack._

_Bella waited as Carlisle raised his hand slowly, an open invitation._


	27. Chapter 26 Testimony

Chapter 26 - Testimony

_Teresa_

I was too stunned to move.

Like all the Volturi guard members, I had stood here and watched this coven's pride and dignity trampled into the mud. Their precious shield had been broken, exposing them to the harsh punishments of the guard. It was a sobering thought that weighed heavily on their mind, weakening their morale dangerously.

But what surprised me most was what was invisible to the naked eye.

Even before I'd been reborn as an immortal, my sight had been better than others. I possessed that second sight to read the auras of those around me. I had never fully understood that it was the person's aura I was looking at, let alone to understand how I was able to identify the subtle differences in light, texture, and dimension for my information.

Yet here in this life, my gift was intensified until it was as second nature to me as blinking. In fact that was actually how I turned it on and off. It had seemed a good idea at one time to always be able to identify how a person was feeling and other such trivialities, but it detracted from the security some people needed. I was always exposing some private moment when I had no business even suspecting it.

Secrets had their place in relationships, even though many secrets should never be kept.

At first, I thought all vampires would have the same glow. On the mountain, back in our little hometown, when David had first introduced us all to each other, I was amazed to find that all of us glowed in an unearthly light. We each of us cast a flickering light, much like a large candle imbued into a lighthouse on a pitch black night.

The strange thing for me had been the realization that we all burned with the same color. The brilliant azure flames that covered our bodies were so intense in color, I refrained from my aura searching for a long while. As we aged week by week, the color faded by minute degrees.

When Barbara and Logan had joined us on the mountainside, I was surprised that their auras were much darker. They still burned, but less like a powerful lighthouse, and more like the cooling flames of a once roaring campfire. The blue flames that normally would have engulfed them were dim almost. The dark blackness of their reality tarnished the purity of cobalt blue barely seen in their souls.

I had come to assume that all vampires burned with this blue fire, almost as if our unoxygenated blood had burst into life from the vampire venom injected into our bodies. But this was not so. No sooner had I settled upon the theory that all vampires burned the same color, we met the coven of newborns in Phoenix. It was one hundred percent fascinating.

Their leader, Maria, had been a rich mahogany red. Her soldiers had also been much the same color, though many were a more luminescent tone, closer to a Christmas red or burgundy red. Yet, Natasha had been a sparkling blue flame as well. Perhaps a cooler periwinkle than the royal blue, azure blue, and cyan that made up our family, yet a bluish fire all the same.

It then became apparent to me that gifted, and non-gifted vampires shone differently to my eyes. The non-gifted vampires gave off a fiery red glow, but a more subdued spark than the gifted. The gifted immortal's blue light was brilliant at all times, dwarfing the glow of their natural companions.

But that theory was challenged when the Volturi had incorporated us into their flock. Their auras, both gifted and natural, were neither blue nor red. Rather they were a deep amethyst color. Each aura exactly the same tint and intensity, unifying the ancients and their guard into a formidable hellfire. And all the lights were strong. Each one shone brightly, especially after they had fed.

In the little time that we were with them, I watched in silent horror as, one by one, the auras of my family lowered in intensity and shade to match the cumbersome theme that was the Volturi. Nothing reminded me of the free spirited individuals I'd grown to love back in Phoenix. Their individual sparks were gone, swallowed into the vast collective that served Aro's whim.

Aro. His aura was perhaps the darkest of them all. I suppose it was a mistruth to say that the ancients and the guard shared a uniform aura. The ancients shared an identical aura, though the guard was not their twin. The guard's aura was indeed the deep amethyst hellfire I had seen, but I would never have labeled it hellish without the black flames that emanated from Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

Judging by the intensity of their flames, I knew Marcus to be infected by the others rather than the source of the toxic flame. Aro and Caius were the real root of the dark flames that corrupted my family into this zombie like state. Their influence had tipped the twilight flames of my family, darkening them nigh unto shadow fire.

It was these observations that made the Cullen family so fascinating to me. The auras that embodied their souls shone with a beatific light, glorious and awe inspiring to behold. Each member of the family, whether Carlisle Cullen's created family or extended family adopted into their fold, bore a golden beauty that defied earthly description. It was as if heaven's light had been poured into their souls so richly, it visibly pooled into their eyes.

The startling contrast between their auras and ours made me question the validity of our presence here. What could Aro possibly have on such innocent and enlightened beings? I could tell from the purity of color, they had committed no crime, nor bore any ill will toward Aro and his dominion. Why should he feel the need to challenge them?

The answer was startlingly obvious. Aro was jealous at the prospect that some other soul may have what he did not. That anyone could have discovered a new way of life that truly made them happy was maddening to those who dwelled in misery. I could not imagine Aro's life as truly happy.

Aro's aura swirled in massive black circles as he watched his former companion Carlisle. Yet Carlisle's aura was perhaps the most interesting of them all. He stood alone among all the gallant angels that honored him as father. His aura was the most startling white I had ever imagined. It was so pure and radiant it swallowed up every spark of darkness that launched itself at him.

I could not bring myself to be angry at such a spiritual man.

It seemed that nothing changed in the world of kings and pawns. Carlisle had never been the king, only a bishop at the very most. But the time had come for his piece to be sacrificed to preserve the king on the board. At least, so was the plan of the witch king.

The eternal battle of light and dark was as real and vivid to me now as any war movie. The dark king was fighting down the last free alliance of vampires and werewolves not under his control. And they still had the power to resist him, though perhaps not win a victory.

At the head of each battle stood the respective generals, much like a biblical battle retold in a Sunday school lecture. The greater number, the apparent strength, and evil cause of the dark forces gathered together from the ends of the earth to wage against the shepherd and his flock.

I smiled ruefully at my label of Carlisle. He indeed fit the profile of a good shepherd. His family honored his leadership, looking to him for guidance in all things. Like a good shepherd, he knew their names and weaknesses, carrying them through their lowest times. Nurturing them was his cause, defending them his worry. And Carlisle always sought to give them the best that he could, endeavoring always to imbue them with hope and faith in the future of their race.

His ideals should be so easily given to all, I thought ideally.

It was as I studied Carlisle that I realized the greatest difference between these vampires and the sturdy guard. Love. A real and true love for the story books.

Perhaps true love was the reason that we always fall in love with fairytales. What other treasure could be worth laying your life on the line than a true love? Of course, love is a fickle monster; both poison and antidote. Yet, these are only love. The real definition for love equivocated it to a true love.

True love is selfless. True love is eternal. True love is longsuffering, patient, and compassionate toward others. True love is the kind of love that gives you meaning and purpose in the world. True love makes a place of home for you, a sense of belonging in a divided world.

The ancient Greeks called it Agape. Many Christians call it mercy. As a hopeless romantic, I persist in calling it love.

It was this kind of love that knit these seemingly different vampires together. It was what we lacked as a guard. We felt a sense of connection with each other, but there was no love. We all got along together as easily as schoolmates, but there was no real feeling between each other. It was very much like a working situation. We cared about each other only when it came to the job that needed to be done. Beyond that we stopped caring.

It was a strange realization since fundamentally, this was a vampiric love. When we gave our hearts to another, it was such a complete surrender of our utmost identity, we would never be the same from it. I felt extraordinarily lucky for it to have happen to me so quickly. Most of the other vampires had to search for decades, sometimes centuries, before they found their soul mate.

That truly was what we became for the other; soul mates. It was so strange that someone who might have been a complete stranger complimented every nuance of my character as basically as if we were built from the span of time to be together for always and eternity.

I could never find words to describe the depth of feelings I had for Santiago, not if I learned every tongue in the world and lived for a thousand generations.

Santiago had filled the empty spaces of my heart that I had long abandoned as barren. He was not what I normally would have searched for in a man, but he was exactly what I needed. Santiago had been a bit of a Casanova, leaving a scattered trail of broken hearts behind him and his illustrious career as a matador.

He had found me in the Volturi library the first night after our orientation, if that was really what we could call it. Sherilyn had teased me for the next few days that with all the rooms and the city of Volterra open to me I would find the library and stay there. I shrugged it off, knowing I had been safe in my own world.

When Santiago had first approached me, it was clear what his intentions were, and I was not sure how I felt about him. I waited until he spoke, immersed as I was in Dante's _Inferno_. He stood behind me, silent and patient as I turned page after page. I waited for him to say or do anything other than breathe in and out in odd intervals. And since he was behind me I could do nothing more than listen and analyze his breathing while reading.

It had been there that we began our blending of souls. Santiago, though he had participated in the deathly blood sport of bull fighting, actually was a pacifist. His mind was quick and sharp. I was so caught off guard by the power of his own intellect, I didn't even raise defenses to his obvious advances.

And it had gone much the same for my sisters. Delilah's pirate had swept her off her feet in the same night, the same as Corin and Lucy and Beau and Bekka. It was definitely more amusing to hear about Sherilyn and Felix though. Felix had heard that Sherilyn was our best warrior, probably from David, and had challenged Sherilyn to combat. She not only wiped the floor with him, but managed to arouse him at the same time. It had been after that startling piece of information that I had made my hasty retreat.

These, and the other, members of my family were the ones I loved. Their bonded partners of course became inducted into our small unit, but the rest of the vampires were working associates. I felt neither close nor aloof from them. I was just bound to them by some unknown purpose.

Carlisle turned back to face his family, studying them with a depth of despair the likes of which I'd never seen before. The glow around his body took a visible dive, drooping to a candle stub of its former glory. Only with this visual could I really see the toll this confrontation was having on him.

Carlisle looked at his son, a question clear on his face. The burning gold of his son's aura flared hot, defiant even against the licks of darkness seeping across the expanse toward them. His daughter, the silver beauty with topaz eyes instead of the liquid gold that glistened in her siblings' eyes, did not have the same flare as her mate. Her flame sparkled with hope, only to be dimmed by reality and fear. And yet her spirit hardened into a fierce resolve.

Carlisle extended his hand, whispering meekly, "My friend?"

Carlisle's hand hung in the air, the invitation for Aro to take his thoughts without strings, open for all to see. I knew Carlisle's hope was in vain. Though he stood perfectly still, resembling some avatar for the father of the prodigal son, for over a minute it was futile. Aro would not be swayed this time.

"What say you Carlisle?" Aro challenged loudly.

Carlisle dropped his hand. In his eyes I could see the pain that Aro's harsh words caused him. It was a stinging pain that would have overflowed with tears were we able to mourn in such a fashion anymore.

"I cannot agree to your terms Aro," Carlisle relied gravely. "If my decision were to only affect me, I would not hesitate in obliging you my old friend. But this time I see that neither one of us will bend."

Aro was silent to Carlisle's words. I was amazed by how strong his words affected me.

Carlisle continued on, uninterrupted by the wind, snow, or the vampires opposing his family. "Aro, you ask too much of me this time. In the past I have been your friend and ally in all that you did. I supported your judgments, harsh as they were, because I saw the necessity of them. Your cause fit your actions.

"But this time, I cannot agree with you. You ask of me three simple things, yet you demand the impossible by them. I cannot change who I am anymore than you can change your own nature my old friend. I have hope in our kind not because my father was a minister. I have hope in our race, not because we will live beyond the pyramids and past the time when man will discover even more dangerous ways to oppress their brothers. I have hope in our people, because we may or not be the next stage in human evolution, but we are all fundamentally human.

"This is something I have come to understand not only from my four centuries as a vampire my old friend, but through my family. The very same family that you come here and threaten by calling them my allied forces. I suppose in some fashion you may be right Aro; they are my allies. Allied to the cause of a better future for all of us.

"My family has taught me more all the time, especially Edward and Bella. Had you taken my hand when last we met, you would have seen how perfectly these two souls fit. Not just vampires my dear Aro, but souls. We vampires have souls, as surely as mortals have blood. I know this beyond the shadow of a doubt, and neither you nor all the powers in this world can make me deny it!"

I had the insane urge to clap at his words, but I held my tongue as he drew breath again. It was as if some drain had been unhinged for Niagara Falls.

"You also ask me to dispose of those who have caused me no harm. Your Romanian enemies are not here at my behest. They have come of their own accord and chosen to stand at my side, despite whatever differences or consequences may divide us. I am sad to admit that they have shown more kindness to me and my family than you and your 'dear ones' have Aro.

"As guests in my home they have done nothing to provoke or encourage us to displace you. They have, as any good political leader, expressed their interest in your position as well as their qualifications, yet I never gave them heed. I stayed true to our old friendship Aro, and did not choose to side with them."

"Yet you choose not to side with me my dear Carlisle?" Aro growled through clenched teeth. It was startling to see such an aggressive action on his part.

Carlisle shook his head sadly. "I might say the same of you Aro," he countered coolly. "Upon your last visit to my home, you came with all your force displayed before us, ready at a moments notice to exterminate all or part of my family. And yet again, your visit is heralded by a vicious, and unprovoked, attack on us. It seems you are against us from the beginning, before hearing out our own arguments. Was that not once your credo to hear all the witnesses before pronouncing sentence?

"And as for uprooting myself with my family and friends to move with you to Volterra, I see little good it would do in the second half of your demand. We will not go where we cannot protect Renesmee, and she is bound to one of the wolves that you desire and detest so intensely. I would no sooner ask the two of them to be parted than I would try to sever my bond with my wife. And to live so closely in contact with the guard would be near torture for my young companion.

"So I ask you my dear friend Aro, do you truly expect me to honor all these ultimatums you have heaped upon me? Or do you simply wish for me to be trapped by my own words? Have you grown to hate us so much, my old friend, that you would stoop to such low measures? It is a poor reflection indeed on your legacy now. Where once I would never have questioned your judgment, I do now lack a vote of confidence in your leadership Aro."

The glen was as silent as time itself. Not a single sound penetrated the well of shock that surrounded the vampires. Aro had come to condemn Carlisle by the law, claiming what power and authority he deemed his, yet the tables had turned. Now Carlisle was condemning Aro with his own law.

"Perhaps you are right Carlisle," Aro replied with surprising sorrow. "I have grown harsh and jaded to the vampires of this world, playing god at the drop of a hat." Aro studied Carlisle with an intensity that was no longer aggressive, but rather pleading. He seemed so sincere in his next request it took me off guard. "Will you forgive me and teach me to believe as you do?"

Caius' head snapped to the side, staring Aro down with an incredulous look on his face. He hissed once through his teeth before composing himself better. Marcus' only reaction had been to arch an eyebrow. The guard stood tense, ready to attack on the moment's signal once again.

I watched Aro carefully. I know that Carlisle's words had instilled in me the sin of our presence here, but had it really affected Aro so deeply? Perhaps I had misjudged them both, I thought, overestimating Aro and underestimating Carlisle. Aro seemed penitent enough.

Carlisle seemed as shocked as the rest of us to Aro's new request. But I noticed his mind reading son didn't appear to buy it, and I heard a low hiss escape a vampire's lips, sounding as response to some unspoken comment. As I looked closer, I realized how hard Aro was trying to mask his purposes. Even now, he was still manipulating the situation to his advantage.

The tense moment remained unbroken for an unknown amount of time. We could have stood there for mere seconds or hours; I would not have noticed the difference. When Carlisle finally answered his voice was low and soft, yet the words that flowed off his tongue pierced me to my very core.

"Were it possible Aro, I would exhaust every ounce of my energy to convert you. But I know it is an impossibility. To make a mountain bend would require the act of an immortal far greater than any present here.

"I weep for you Aro. I weep for the man you once were, the man you could have become. Somewhere in your search for power and control you abandoned your old ideals of honor, justice, and truth. Find them again my old friend. You have the rest of eternity stretching ahead of you to find the many answers to the questions in your heart.

"If you do declare us guilty, know this: we are innocent. I will not try to beg and plead, agreeing to false accusations that have no hold upon my spirit. I am an innocent man, and if you condemn us, you do so now knowingly. If you send us from this mortal plane, we will go with clear conscience. Can you say the same?"

Even though Carlisle was talking to Aro, I couldn't help but ask the same questions of myself. Was my conscience clear? If I fulfilled my duty to the Volturi and killed them when called upon, how would I live with myself?

It was not the same as the other times. When I had killed humans, it was to sustain my own life. With my second sight I could pick those who were guilty of some obstruction or another. It mollified me somewhat to know that I had been an act of justice, not only an act of selfishness on my part.

And the times that I had killed immortals, it had been in self-defense. The first coven that suffered our power, would have marched against us anyway. Then the other vampires were trespassing into hostile territory, so it became natural to avoid the confrontation and just do what was necessary.

But this time, there was no justifiable cause to end these vampires loves. On the contrary actually. There was more reason to end Aro's life, based solely on the arguments presented during this mockery of a trial. It would be more of a sin to kill them now than erasing every scrap of paint from every age of art since the dawn of time. Completely inexcusable. No amount of atoning would ever fully clear you from such a stain.

But Aro's dark spirit seemed undeterred and unaffected by Carlisle's words. "Pretty words my dear Carlisle," he sneered quietly. "I had forgotten just how eloquently loquacious you are. It is invigorating to know that you still haven't lost your wit, nor that your mind has dulled since living with us in Volterra.

"My conscience is clear my dear Carlisle. I feel it deep in my bones that I am doing exactly what I must. It pains me to do so to a man I once considered a friend and neighbor, even a brother. But upon the shoulders of those who bear responsibility, must come great sacrifice. Yet I will show you that I am not without tenderness or mercy."

Aro paused for dramatic emphasis, allowing the silence to draw everyone's attention even further into his devices.

"I will give you until tomorrow morn to agree to my terms Carlisle," Aro said crisply. "You have but two choices remaining to you. One, you agree to all my terms complete and without equivocation. Or two, you will suffer the consequences for your crimes against our people."

He paused again, sweeping his gaze over all the vampires and werewolves gathered into their loose configuration. "Until tomorrow morning," Aro said cheerfully. "And you know it will do you no good to hide, so don't bother trying."

Spinning on the spot Aro swept back to the living statues that made up his guard. Winding through us, the ancients removed themselves to the back of the armada, joining the wives. Signaling with just the tap of his finger, we followed Aro out of the clearing, marching at the steady pace that made us the invincible power we were. Time meant nothing for us; we repelled everything away from us, destroying what remain in our path.

My heart fell farther with every step I put between me and the immortal family behind me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I was so touched by what Carlisle had said that I wanted to offer my own life in proxy of theirs. Only my selfish desire to stay with Santiago for as long as I could prevented me from pursuing this thought much further. As strongly as I felt I could not bring myself to hurt him. Santiago meant more to me now than my own life.

We arrived at the plane within five minutes. It was as good a place as any to wait out the night after all. Afton and Chelsea disappeared into the plane for a moment before emerging again with a trundle full of long boxes. Afton whispered quietly into Aro's ear before joining Chelsea, who was handing out the long packages. Aro, Caius, and Marcus ghosted into the plane, but not before Aro nodded to Demetri and Jane, clearly denoting they were to be in charge during his absence.

When Santiago returned to my side, my personal musings having distracted me to his absence, I was startled to realize he was holding a familiar brown tarp material. "A tent?" I asked confused. "We don't sleep."

Santiago smiled knowingly. "It gives us a chance to try to have privacy," he explained quietly. "It also makes us more comfortable somehow. There are too many of us to be comfortable on the plane, so only the masters rest inside."

"Oh," I replied, too surprised to think of anything else.

Within minutes, every tent was raised, and a watch set. Demetri sat in a tent, the flaps pulled to either side, watching the woods to our west. I knew he was listening for the movement of our prey, waiting to see if they were foolish enough to try to run. David was sent to accompany Heidi for a meal. There would probably be only a few brought back, but it was important to buoy our strength for tomorrow.

Tomorrow. So much would be decided tomorrow. I hated the idea of tomorrow. It was supposed to bring in a day rich with opportunities, not destruction. How did soldiers wake up every morning with the knowledge that someone they knew could possibly die? How did they maintain any semblance of sanity when they knew they faced the command to kill or be killed?

I sat with my knees bunched together underneath my chin, studying the tent flap serving as a door. There was a large black sleeping bag unrolled on the ground, "for modesty", but my thoughts were far away. Santiago did not press me at all, nestling himself behind me while resting his head on mine in a very soothing gesture.

Santiago did not question my silence, and for that I was deeply grateful. If he knew what I was thinking, what I was plotting, I don't know if I could find the courage to carry it through. I was planning to go to my own death.

I knew, with every fiber of my being, that Carlisle and his family were innocent. I also was certain that Aro knew Carlisle well enough to engineer an argument that seemed fair, but was foul play in actuality. Since Aro stood as both judge and executioner, there was little chance to appeal to anyone higher.

An execution was exactly what it was going to be tomorrow morning. I could see the image now. We would strike the tents, and then march back to the clearing. Whether or not those vampires had resolved themselves for what was coming, it would happen. Aro would give the signal and we would destroy them. With the powers of our coven mixed with the guard, the Cullen vampires did not stand the ghost of a chance.

And yet, I couldn't help but hope I could change that. It was an insane plan, but I couldn't sit here and wait to do nothing. The fire Carlisle had set in my soul refused to be silent, throbbing painfully in my heart until I knew what I had to do. I had to try to help them. I had to stand for truth.

It broke my heart to even think the words. I would never allow Santiago to come with me, nor could I try to explain my feelings to him without revealing what I intended. So I would have to sneak away from him, leaving him with a last kiss and a memory of a brave woman.

Hopefully at least that much.

I would not be remembered as a martyr like the Cullens. I would be remembered as a boldfaced traitor to my own family. They probably wouldn't even be allowed to talk about me in hindsight. Teresa, the forbidden taboo of the Volturi guard. Spiritually dead to the ones I loved the most.

I shifted in the protected cage of Santiago's arms, kissing him softly on the lips. I didn't know if I could pull myself away if I besought more of him now. This was going to be the hardest thing I ever did.

"I need to go talk to my brother privately," I whispered, painfully extracting myself from my champion. "Do you mind?"

Santiago studied me for a split second before nodding his head in consent. "Go clear your conscience _querida_," he answered gently.

I tried to smile at his confidence in me, but as soon as the tarp slapped shut, I wanted to howl and scream. Why did having to do what was right have to cost so much? Was it wrong to want to just be happy with the man I loved and live? Why did I have to have such a clear conscience of right and wrong?

I walked through the tents slowly, weaving my feet unconsciously toward the edge of our camp. The spark of life felt extinguished in my heart. Was this how Abraham had felt when commanded to offer his only son up as a sacrifice? Was this the broken heart that Juliet shared with Romeo?

Stepping out of the protective circle, I felt Demetri's eyes on my back as I slipped into the wooded forest. Every step I put between me and my family weighed heavily on my heart. I almost wished I'd been able to leave some kind of last letter to explain myself, but I doubted I would have the chance.

I didn't turn from my path, staring at the forest floor for the remaining courage I lacked to go through with my plan. Leaning against a tree, my gaze flicked involuntarily back to the camp. A feeling of unease settled into my stomach as I realized that if I went back I could live on, but my guilty conscience tore at my fleeting heart. Sighing deeply, I turned and froze, surprised by the presence of two more vampires in my path.

"We're coming with you," Erica declared in a firm whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied automatically, sliding my hands into the folds of my robe to hide a nervous fidget.

Jeremy snorted and rolled his eyes while Erica narrowed her eyes at me angrily. "I could feel your thoughts from across the entire camp," she hissed quietly. "And we've been feeling the same way."

"You've still lost me," I answered, looking just to the right of her eyes to avoid actual contact with her fiery spirit.

"Teresa," Erica growled darkly. Jeremy placed his hand on her shoulder, restraining her slightly, but not by much.

I looked back and forth between the two of them, my heart splitting into even smaller pieces. I dropped my head, shaking it slowly. "Please don't do this to me," I choked. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Get hurt doing what?" Lucy asked softly as she materialized from the trees to Jeremy's right, Corin at her side.

"What's going on here?" Alec asked quietly, Laci at his side with an anxious expression on her face.

Erica faced me down, holding her tongue in stubborn silence. I sighed, knowing she would tell them if I didn't. "I'm going to stand with the Cullens."

"What?!" Lucy hissed. "That's suicide!"

"I know," I whispered in a dead voice.

I looked up to see a confused look on their faces. Searching their eyes also revealed they wanted to come with me. Even the seasoned soldiers like Alec and Corin were willing to join my on my suicide crusade.

I inhaled sharply, searching for the words to make them stay. To save their lives in a way that I could not. I could not let them share my doomed fate.

"I have to do this," I pleaded with them. "I will regret it for as long as I live if I don't stand for what I know to be right. But please stay with the guard. My conscience is no reason for you all to throw away your lives."

Erica faced me with a look bordering incredulity and anger. "You're not the only one who'll have to live with a guilty conscience for the rest of eternity you know," she said softly, though I still heard a hard edge to her voice. "In the few seconds that I was in their memories, I felt everything they felt. They are the vampires we all should aspire to be. Caring, compassionate, outgoing, and connected on so many levels. It would be like breaking a stained glass window to destroy them. A pure unadulterated sin."

"I agree with you," Lucy said quietly. "I will not stand by and allow them to be executed falsely. I have enough to atone for without that stain on my garments."

"I cannot speak for anyone but myself," Alec said, drawing our attention to him. Of all the members present, his opinion was perhaps the most pivotal. I don't know why it bolstered my spirit so much that no matter how dangerous this choice was going to be, some of my family would be with me. I would not be alone facing destiny.

He and Laci held each other's gaze in a very tender moment. Alec stroked her cheek softly, a question clear on his face. "I can't turn away from this Alec," she whispered, pain foremost in her voice. "They're right, and I have to stand with my family on this."

Alec was silent as he cupped her face in his hands. Closing his eyes for a brief second he nodded his head, making some unknown decision of his own. "Then I guess its settled," he said, a strange twinkle in his eyes as he opened them.

I looked from one face to another, and knew that the lots had been cast. We had all made our choices. Nothing but actual interference would stop us now.

"Okay then," I said, steadying myself with a slow breath.

As one, we turned to the west again and sprinted away. I knew it would be only a few minutes before we arrived, but I couldn't help but feel apprehensive. How would we be received? Would they believe us, or kill us on the spot?

I didn't have long to consider these questions before we burst from the forest wilderness, entering another encampment. A small fire crackled merrily fifty feet from our location, surrounded by werewolves and the sparkling demigod. But what had us scared were the faces of all the vampires.

A young, spiky-haired, vampire walked calmly up to us. She stopped just five feet from us, her hand on her hip studying us with her piercing golden eyes. Her mate, and several other vampires, appeared by her side with a sudden brush of the wind. I didn't flinch though. I had made my choice. Whatever choice they were going to make in response, I would not fault them for it.

Leaping forward, the little vampire threw her arms around me in a vice grip hug. "Thank you," she said, pulling away slowly. "Thank you Teresa. You have no idea what this means to us."

"How do you know my name?" I stammered in shock.

Erica giggled, completely out of character for her. "Alice is their seer Teresa," she replied quickly. "She saw a vision of our arrival and has actual been impatient while waiting."

"Well," Alice replied with a grin "it would drive you nuts too if you knew the what but not the when."

"But are you sure about what you're doing?" Carlisle asked quietly. Even his footsteps showed how heavy this situation was weighing on his heart. "You may be throwing your lives away needlessly."

I looked at everybody around me, searching for the answer I expected. Their eyes and flames told me exactly what I suspected. "We're sure Carlisle," I told him confidently. "We couldn't stand to live on without at least trying to help your family."

"Very well," Carlisle said, a strange expression in his eyes. "Then welcome to our camp."

We were welcomed in quietly. I knew their hearts were not really in for a celebration. Alice beckoned us over to the campfire, the apparent center of camp. Quickly, we were introduced to all the vampires present, and we returned the pleasantries, naming ourselves and our gifts. I figured it couldn't hurt for their chances to better strategize our gifts into their arsenal.

"What?!" Alice hissed, wheeling around to the woods.

The rest of us spun as well, readying ourselves for a confrontation. I felt my spirit kick into a dangerous fervor. Some small part of me had suspected we might be followed out of camp, but I hadn't anticipated what I saw.

Three vampires swept up to the Cullens' camp, their dark cloaks pulled to obscure their faces. Even in the dimming light I could see who they were.

Delilah stepped forward, pulling her hood back and unleashing her blonde hair across her shoulders. "Sorry we're late," she replied in an oddly chipper mood.

"Delilah?" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you," replied Jackson, his rich English accent gracing the air. He pulled down his hood, revealing his own mane of chestnut hair, pulled back into a ponytail. His angular face was as set as his narrowed eyes. "The time has come for me to do what is right, and not just what I want. I spent too many years as a heartless pirate on the seas, pillaging and plundering for my sinful lusts. But no more."

Alice jumped once, clapping her hands excitedly. "It seems the tide is changing!" she exclaimed, her eyes unfocused.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Bella asked, Renesmee's sleeping head on her shoulder.

Edward's gaze was hard as he studied his eccentric little sister. "Alice can see us farther now," he explained quietly, though his tone was still guarded. I could see how desperately he wanted to hope, but he could not afford to be sidetracked by something that might prove false in the end. "We have two different scenarios now, but neither one of them is very clear to me."

Delilah and Jackson immersed themselves into the company, but I was more interested in the third vampire in our midst. I walked over, a growing dread that I already knew who it was underneath the dark hood. "_Mi corazón_?" I whispered fearfully.

"Am I?" Santiago replied, pulling his hood down slowly. His eyes were pained as he stared at me.

We stood only a few feet apart, but the distance between us was unbearable. I couldn't bear to look at him, dropping my eyes in shame. "You left me," he accused in a whisper.

I nodded my head, unable to draw the breath necessary to answer him.

"Do you know how much you hurt me Teresa?" Santiago continued in a fierce whisper. "I gave you my heart and you returned it to me in pieces." He broke off, his eyes encased in a silent scream.

I stepped forward, reaching toward him, but he stepped away from my hand. I froze as he turned his face away from me. "Why _querida_?" he asked, staring at the ground without seeing it. "Why would you leave me in this world without you? _No comprendo._" His words were no softer than the beat of a butterfly's wings.

Santiago's honest question hurt me more than all the accusations in the world. Even in his utmost moment of pain he remembered how little Spanish I knew and spoke English. I'd been around people for too long to forget that they resorted to their most comfortable language in times of distress, and Santiago was most comfortable in his Spanish roots.

I was oddly touched by his gesture.

A second or two passed as I watched the same patch of dirt, hoping he would forgive me for what I was about to say. "I didn't want you to be with me," I breathed, ripping my heart even further. I knew what he would hear in my words, but not understand. "I didn't want you to die with me. I wanted you to live, long after I was gone." My last words came out as a sob, my chin tucked into my chest.

The silence that answered me was deafening. I felt ready to abandon myself to misery when a warm hand stretched out to touch my skin. Ever so gently Santiago pulled my face up to his. "I love you Teresa," he swore to me quietly, yet with all the raging passion of an erupting volcano. "When I promised to walk this earth by your side, I meant it. I do not want to live in this world without you. I thought you understood that."

"I do Santiago," I whimpered, embarrassing myself at my pitiful tone. "And I knew you would come with me if I asked you to."

"Then why?" he began before I started shaking my head.

"I couldn't bear to think of you being hurt." My words came out in a rush, all my pent up energy bursting from my lips. "Just the thought of you and the other members of the guard-" I shuddered in sudden dread "I just couldn't bring myself to put you in harm's way."

Santiago was quiet for a moment. I closed my eyes in shame, afraid like I had never been before. Every second of silence increased the torrent of my shame.

"Teresa," Santiago called softly. "_Mirame._"

I opened my eyes slowly. Santiago's face was unreadable as he spoke. "I will not fear death if I am with you," he said. Leaning his head against my own, I felt the surety of his words. "The only thing I fear is you leaving me again. It hurt me so much to think of life without you that I can't even begin to explain it."

I blinked once, realization crossing my mind in an instant. He meant what he said. I also felt so much more relieved than I would have thought possible that Santiago was still with me here at the end. I was glad to have my heart back.

"Do you forgive me _mi corazón_?" I whispered earnestly.

I searched his face for his answer. I was too experienced to know that determination and forgiveness don't often keep the same company. His face was hard for a moment, smoothing into a gentle smile.

"_Sí, mi querida_," he replied, pressing his lips softly to mine.

Time seemed to stop in that moment. We broke away slowly, savoring the tenderness of our private moment. I turned back to the camp, freezing on the spot.

"What's wrong?" Santiago asked, studying me anxiously.

But nothing was wrong. I stood transfixed in wonder as I watched the auras of my family lighten. The dark amethyst flames had all but vanished, replaced by a subdued amber light. The sight of it was so beautiful it made me want to cry. Santiago glanced back and forth, then relaxed into a knowing silence. We walked hand in hand back toward the somber camp, yet somehow unable to feel as depressed as we had been before.

_Bella tried to not be overly hopeful from the arrival of the new vampires. An aura reader, an emotional tracker, a weather manipulator, a memory searcher, and a few good fighters were going to do little to slow an attack from the Volturi. But with the addition of their amplifier, their hypnotist, and Alec with his numbing mist, it seemed actually possible._

_She studied these new vampires, wondering what had swayed them to throw their lot with her family. Nothing about these vampires seemed ordinary. Many of them were even younger than she to this world of vampires, and yet they could be around the werewolves and Renesmee as easily as she._

_Bella watched with a small smile of satisfaction as Delilah, Teresa, and Lucy all took turns holding Renesmee. They were already acting more like extended family than almost complete strangers. It was a strange emotion to feel so close to someone that she had only met a short time ago._

_Lucy had also proved very resourceful, luring a small herd of deer and elk nearby for the family to share a last meal together. The newborns were a little hesitant to the new choice, yet Bella couldn't help but understand the positive uplift in their faces when they realized they could live on something besides humans._

"_Incredible," she whispered to herself._

"_I agree," Edward replied, coming up to hug her from behind. "Aro was right you know."_

"_About what?" Bella asked, her face upturned at the very mention of Aro's name._

"_Our family does keep growing all the time," Edward replied quietly, knowing by Bella's body language he had alarmed her._

_Bella sighed into Edward's arms, realizing he was right, as usual. Her family did keep growing in strange and diverse ways. Her husband, in-laws, and extended family were all vampires. Yet, her father and mother were human. Her daughter was some unknown hybrid, and her eventual son-in-law was a werewolf._

_Bella watched her family for another few minutes before she turned to see Edward's worried face. "Is there still no hope?" she whispered with feathery breath._

_Edward sighed, closing his eyes in deep thought. "I don't know," he replied in kind. "I just don't know. Alice can't see anything because of their neutralizer and how her choices affect things."_

_Bella shivered. "So there is no hope," she whispered, turning her terrified gaze back to her daughter, sleeping to some Spanish lullaby in the arms of Lucy._

"_No!" Edward growled low in her ear. "We have hope. We do. I just can't say that we have much."_

_Bella didn't answer, too overcome by her emotions to frame them into words. On the one hand she understood how dangerous hope could be for them. But even a fool's hope was something to hang on to. Clutching Edward's hand in hers, and hope in her heart, Bella waited for sunrise._


	28. Chapter 27 Treason

Chapter 27 - Treason

_Jeremy_

I leapt through the air, pouncing with all the coiled strength of a panther. My victim fell beneath me, the bones crumpling into dust under the power of my spring. My mouth unerringly found her throat, easily tearing the skin with my razor sharp teeth.

The gash in her neck burst red, soaking the neck and my lips. Hot and sweet, her blood washed down my scorched throat. My thirst quieted its manic call, though my thirst was far from quenched.

The doe fell with a limp thud on the ground at my feet. I wiped my mouth, embarrassed slightly by the mess I had made. Thankfully, as I swept my eyes over the other members of our gathering, I was not the only one who had scarfed their meal.

Lucy had sung a very interesting song to lure the closest herds of deer and elk to our little clearing. Part of it may have been Laci's power boost, but I highly doubted that there were a lot of vampires that Lucy couldn't hypnotize. Alec had wiped their senses clean, giving our feeding a sense of euthanasia instead of true hunting. I didn't mind, but it somehow felt like cheating.

Alice glided over to where Erica and I stood. "And?" Alice asked with a smug smile on her face.

Erica and I gazed at each other uncertainly. "I don't know," I replied, wonder coloring my voice. "Its different."

Erica nodded in agreement. "It would take some getting used to after humans," she added. "But, I feel nourished at least."

"I told you so."

Erica and I rolled our eyes. "Is it this that changes your eyes to that color?" I asked curiously.

Alice nodded her head as Jasper joined in our conversation. "Yes," he said quietly. "Its something that none of us can really explain, though Carlisle has theories about it."

Alice's eyes slid out of focus for a moment. "Edward wants to talk with Jasper and me," she said, an apology written all over her face.

"What about?" Erica asked quickly.

"He wants to go over strategies for tomorrow," Alice answered morosely.

I flinched involuntarily at the thought of tomorrow. Erica and I followed Jasper and Alice toward Edward and his wife Bella, his parents Carlisle and Esme, and then his other brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie. They were such a beautiful family, even ignoring the vampire glamour, that it was startling to feel even part of the way accepted.

Since Teresa's snap decision, nothing had been the same. I don't know if Erica and I would have had the courage to change sides on our own. But with Teresa and Delilah's decision, since Delilah would have done it with or without Teresa and the rest of us, it gave us the bravado we needed.

I wish I was as sure as Erica was though. Doubt constantly gnawed at me in the back of my mind. It was a festering wound on the silent muscle that once was my heart. I just could not let go of the fear that this might be the last big decision that I ever made.

I did not regret making the decision to be with Erica. I would rather die than be separated from her. Being separated from her for even a short time now was like enduring the darkest pits of Hell itself. Lakes of fire and brimstone may live in our throats at all time, burning away as the never satisfied thirst engrained in us as vampires, but the emotional anguish was the real torture of hell. The knowledge of all that we did encasing us in a crushing black hole. It was the closest I could come to describing the anxiety of being separated from Erica.

Alice, Jasper, Erica, and I arrived at the scene of what might have been a family gathering, except for the tortured look in all their eyes. Alice and Jasper joined Edward and Bella on a log turned into a makeshift bench. Esme sat on a stump, her arms covering her chest in a vain attempt to shield herself from the coming events. Carlisle stood by her side, his hand on her shoulder. Rose and Emmett were both standing, fidgeting with random objects in their frustration.

Erica and I stood between the log bench and Emmett and Rosalie. It was the only empty spot, but we didn't seem to encroach on them at all. In fact it seemed Edward and Alice were grateful to see us in their small huddle. Though we would be speaking in low whispers to avoid waking Renesmee, asleep in her werewolf's arms inside the tent just to the side of Esme's stump, the rest of the clearing would hear us.

Both vampires and the pungent werewolves would have a stake in what we decided.

Despite the major shift in power, the Cullens were not overly enthusiastic about a confrontation, unless you took Emmett into account of course. Alec and Laci, Lucy and Corin, Erica and I, Teresa and Santiago, along with Delilah and Jackson had granted the Cullens some powerhouses to work with, but the majority of our gifts still rested in the guard. Though we had broken up the witch twins, Alec scoffed at the name when the Romanians labeled him, David, Amanda, Nina, Bekka, and all the other dangerous mentalists were not something to be taken lightly.

The Cullens were perhaps the strongest vampires in the clearing, simply from their choice of prey and how well they had knit themselves together. Compared to all the powers the rest of us displayed, we could not match that kind of dedication and compassion, not one of us. Lucy and David were perhaps the best of us, though David had not changed sides with us.

The powers on the Volturi's side though, were massive compared to ours. Since David could imitate any gift within fighting range and Sherilyn could negate any gift within that same expanse, it made using any one of our gifts as the main source difficult.

But as far as statistics, the numbers were in our favor. Originally, our conflict left the Cullens outnumbered, since they had gathered twenty-seven vampires and seventeen werewolves to defend their way of life against the Volturi's original thirty-two members of the guard and then our additional fourteen to make it a score of thirty-six against forty-six. Ten vampires made quite the difference; I could guarantee this since the scores had juxtaposed in favor of the Cullens.

All these thoughts had passed through my mind in the brief silence before Emmett opened his mouth into a wicked grin. "So we have the advantage now right?" he growled enthusiastically.

"By numbers only Emmett," Esme chided in a soft whisper. I knew she was the most softhearted of all of them. It worked, matching her heart shaped face perfectly.

"But he's right," Rosalie argued further, tossing her golden hair aggressively over her shoulder. "We have the numbers in our favor now. Maybe that will make the Volturi reconsider again."

"This isn't like last time Rose," Edward reminded her gravely. "Last time, they cared about the future of Renesmee and if we had broken the law. This time, there is no pretense about their display."

Bella squeezed his hand once, in a futile attempt to cheer him up I suppose. Edward glanced at me darkly, and I met his gaze evenly. If he was going to get upset over what he heard other people thinking then he needed to choose times to not listen so closely.

I knew that he and Alice could not really turn their gifts off like many of the other gifts in our world. Bella and Jasper could trigger their powers at will, much like Erica, Teresa, Alec, Lucy, Laci, and I could. It must be unbearable at times.

Edward's head dropped a fraction of an inch as though he were nodding in agreement. I kept my face impassive though I was howling with laughter in my head.

"So, what are our options?" Erica asked quietly.

The others studied each other in quiet speculation to her question. It still felt odd that all of us had been accepted so quickly into the "family", especially considering our first introductions. The strangest part was when Erica confirmed that there was no pretense surrounding their acceptance. They were very genuine in their welcome to us, though I can't say that all the vampires and werewolves present agreed with our presence.

"What if we attacked them now?" I jerked my head up in surprise to the bristle in Bella's voice. It was extraordinarily out of character from what I'd seen of this lamb. Not to mention overly violent for the usual pacifist.

"That will never work," Alice said after a tense moment. Her eyes slid back into focus as she continued. "No matter how we try to play an offensive, it ends in darkness. I can't see anything through your neutralizer."

It wasn't meant as an insult, but the words still cut me to the quick. I was beginning to understand how sheltered I'd been in my small coven. With nothing other than a swift plan to destroy, we worried little about casualties. Now, every life that had pledged itself to Carlisle's cause was so precious we didn't want to lose a single one.

And I was determined to try to save as many of my family as I could as well.

"Okay," Emmett said, a thought occurring to him slowly. "What if we set the wolves on them from the rear?"

I smirked, in spite of myself, at the bravery of the idea. It would definitely shake things up.

I eyed the werewolves, formulating a strategy for them in my mind. Of course it would be very dangerous for them since they would each have to take on a vampire by themselves, and from what I'd seen of these massive predators, they performed better as a group. Though, I thought speculatively, that if it came down to a one on one with some of these werewolves I doubted a vampire would survive.

"That won't work either," Erica replied dejected. "Any one of the psychics would render them defenseless and kill them as easily as breaking a glass window."

I tensed at the memory of breaking bones in my memory, trying hard to reign in my irrational rage toward these werewolves who hadn't attacked my wife. And she was right of course. Jane, Amanda, and David could easily overwhelm them all with their minds.

"Maybe not," Jacob said gruffly as he pushed open the tent flap and joined our circle. He was quite an eyeful to take in. Towering over every vampire and werewolf I'd ever met, including that spawn in Phoenix, he was muscled more than any person had a right to be. If I'd still been human, and not my indestructible self, I would have lost any self-confidence I had left.

"I don't know," Edward said, jerking me from appraising Jacob's massive bulk, I'd been wondering idly who would win an arm wrestling match between he and Emmett, and plunging me back into our planning session.

"Don't know what?" Bella whined, her voice still sounding like a beautiful chapel bell even in the most annoying aspect of whining.

Edward glowered in my direction for a split second before turning to Bella. "Jacob is wondering if maybe they are immune to our mental gifts," Edward explained hesitantly.

Bella spun around to hiss at Jacob, "Absolutely not!"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. I was surprised yet again by this newborn. I suppose I shouldn't have been since her emotions still raged stronger than the others. Or maybe it was just that she lacked the experience they had in controlling her emotions.

Jacob laughed quietly. "We need to know anyway," he replied smoothly, trying to use logic to his advantage. I smiled at his bravery. I knew better than to piss off a newborn female vampire from first hand experience. Poor Heidi didn't know what hit her until it was too late.

"He does have a point," Alice said quietly. "I won't be able to see around them of course, but it wouldn't hurt to see if there is some way we can better utilize their, - talents."

Jacob grinned widely, exposing his own set of white teeth beneath the dark copper skin of his people. Shaking his head in a patronizing way, Jacob shuffled off into the foliage to change. I was very surprised when I could actually hear a sound of fur erupting in the space where he retreated.

I was grateful that Jacob hadn't stayed out here and burst his clothes when he returned. He was even more enormous when he was a wolf than as a human. He studied Erica and I with a guarded look for a moment before turning back to face Bella and Edward.

"Bella," Edward whispered quietly. The gesture was soft, but I sensed the order inside his tone.

Bella sighed in heated frustration. Bowing her head I watched as she invisibly stretched her dome of protection over Jacob. Motioning to Erica, Edward focused his eyes on Jacob, boring toward his mind with all the strength he could. Erica's eyes slid out of focus as she too searched the pools of knowledge around her.

Edward cocked his head to the side in wonder as Erica shook her head slowly. I waited in breathless anticipation.

"Well?" Alice hissed, voicing the opinion the rest of us wanted to, but lacking the courage to admit so out loud.

"I was fully prepared to not be able to hear Jacob," Edward replied slowly, the sound of bewilderment rich in his tenor voice. "But I wasn't prepared for silence from the rest of his pack."

"Erica?" I asked doubtfully.

"They are shielded from me as well," she said surprised.

"Incredible," Carlisle said in the same tone of wonder I felt.

It was indeed a valuable discovery. As long as Bella kept Jacob and the other pack leader under her shield, their entire pack would be immune from the psychic gifts. That was very good to know.

"Well," Emmett replied, his enthusiasm renewed. "What about it then? If they are still protected with Bella even from that kind of distance, than I say let's do it."

"You're forgetting that the Quileutes are not our slaves," Carlisle reminded Emmett softly. "We can ask them their opinion; nothing more."

Emmett bit back a retort I saw burning in his eyes. "I like the plan," Jacob said huskily as he returned to the clearing, a grey muscle shirt draped over his shoulders and his rip off jeans hanging loosely around his waist.

The other pack leader, Sam I remembered, ambled over, his expression grave. "I can agree to the plan," he replied in a baritone voice. "But I do not like it. The younger members of my pack would be at the mercy of the more experienced vampires in the guard. I know they think they're that good, but even the best wolf falls prey at times."

I nodded my head in agreement with Sam's wisdom. I half-expected Jacob to just roll his eyes and call Sam an old man, but he studied him with a shrewd look on his face. Maybe it hadn't occurred to him that way. Or his personal involvement had really clouded part of his judgment on this issue.

"I like it," Jasper said suddenly. In his silence I'd all but forgotten he was there at all. "Much like when Victoria's army came, the werewolves provided a brilliant distraction to make them easier to kill."

"But that was against an army of untrained newborns," Edward countered patiently. "The Volturi will not be so easy to trick. It would deter some of their forces, but not enough."

I fought a wave of depression welling up inside me. I stole a quick glance to Jasper, trying hard to control my emotions. I knew from Erica that Jasper could taste the emotions around him and manipulate them at will. But with Edward's mind reading capability, not only would Jasper know my panic but Edward as well.

All this fighting made me remember the family members we'd left behind. Just thinking about them was the salt in an open wound. My heart had not fully recovered from being ripped open.

My family had been the only reason to stay with the Volturi. It was the emotion that fueled the Cullens to do all that they did. Their love of each other bound them into a family. But, I had betrayed mine. I had gone against the family.

Without even realizing what I was doing I spun and bolted away from the gathering. Erica called after me, but I needed my space. I just needed a few moments by myself.

It was only a matter of seconds at my manic pace before I felt isolated enough from the others to fall apart. I collapsed to my knees, the crushing feeling of guilt collapsing on top of me. In slow steady waves it washed over me, making me feel more and more worthless and base. It was the first time that I ever wanted to cry, to have some way to release the building tension in my body. If I weren't a vampire I knew it would have stopped my heart and killed me.

A powerful deluge split from the cloudy sky overhead. In my haste to get away from everyone else, I'd abandoned any control over my emotions. Now they spilled out into the vast heavens above me, twisting and bending the elements above.

I felt no comfort from the rain. Though the heavens wept for me, I was left even more empty. No relief came from the guilty pressure building around my heart.

Rising in a powerful surge, my guilt gave way to anger. Anger at Barbara and Logan for changing me into this vile monster. For Aro and his cursed brothers, for putting me in this situation. For Edward and Bella Cullen, and their stupid love for each other. Anger at myself for still living.

The sky overhead began to rumble, churning with my inborn passion. Anger overrode every ounce of self-identity I had left. Leaping to my feet, I flung myself about the woods, destroying everything I got my hands on. Ancient oaks, at least thirty or forty years, were split from the power of my rage. I ripped limbs and tore roots apart maniacally, forked lightning echoing in the dark sky.

Doing little to appease my anger, I pounded my fist into the ground with all the force I had in my hand. The ground shattered away from the point of impact, the crack echoing hollowly off the trees around me. A foot deep crater had formed around the point of impact into the solid ground.

I stayed on my knees, panting from habit rather than exhaustion. The storm around me dissipated, displaying the hollow feeling inside my breast now. I could finally understand how a bipolar person felt now. Swinging from emotion to emotion was difficult to handle.

All the energy I had exerted, and my body was still ready for more. It seemed odd how I missed the feeling of physical exhaustion now. Somehow releasing all my pent up frustrations and anger in a physical way had served me well as a human. But now, with my body taking all the punishments my anger could muster, and be ready for more, it lacked the necessary release.

"You're very noisy to be around," a voice whispered softly behind me.

I sighed deep in my throat, the scent washing into my nostrils. "Hello Edward," I growled deep in my throat. I don't know if I would have had the same reaction to somebody else, but I was not in the mood for his arrogance right now.

"Is that really how you view me Jeremy?" Edward asked quietly. He stood perfectly still, not moving a muscle, but I could tell his face was curious by the tone in his voice.

"I don't know what to think anymore," I muttered. "Nothing makes sense anymore."

Edward stayed silent for a moment. "Many people find that their thoughts become more clear when they talk about them," he suggested earnestly.

I snickered at his comment. As if he needed me to say my thoughts out loud anymore than I needed a thermostat to know that it was a cool fifty-six degrees outside right now. Or that it would be perfect weather to go sledding in the next few days.

Edward chuckled lightly. "Its not for my benefit Jeremy," he said quietly. "But yours."

I froze at the realization. He spoke the truth, but it still was hard to listen to from the golden boy. Unfolding myself at the knees and waist, I turned to face him. "Why do you want to help me?" I asked, my guard still firmly in place.

Edward hesitated a moment before answering. "I don't know if the answer you want is simple enough to explain," he said quietly. "I guess the best reason I can tell you is that you remind me an awful lot of myself right now."

Shock froze me in place. I reminded Edward of himself? On what planet in which alternate dimension?

Edward shook his head slowly, sadly even. "Why is it so many people don't have a good view of themselves?" he muttered to himself rhetorically.

"What makes us so similar?" I huffed, crossing my arms defensively across my chest. I was willing to listen at least. Belief would come later, though I doubted its presence at all.

Edward nodded his head quickly, the look on his face thoughtful as he assembled his answer. "You and I share more similarities than many would notice at first," he said in a neutral voice. "For one, we both changed our wives."

I shuddered, repulsed by the memory of my wife's transformation. I was still upset myself over that. It would forever be one of the memories I would loathe about myself the most. The moment when Hyde killed Jekyll from the inside out.

"Okay," Edward replied. "Maybe not the best example. But I once thought of myself as the same kind of monster you claim you are."

I waited, my eyebrow arched in cautious speculation, for him to continue.

Edward sighed, his eyes focused on some distant memory. "From the beginning of my relationship with Bella, I had to fight my thirst to be with her. It was worth it in the end of course, but it was never easy. I had to constantly be on guard with every thought and action that I had around her since I could so very easily push myself into a situation where I could not make the right choice without hurting her.

"I had to protect Bella from not only all the other vampires in our world, but from myself. The more I tried to instill in her that I was no good, that she would be better dating a human, she would become stubborn and insist I was the only one she wanted.

"When I tried to distance myself from her, it was worse. I hurt her and drove her into Jacob's arms, a werewolf of all things. And then when I returned, I still was horrible for making her choose between her two halves. I have been a monster from the beginning Jeremy.

"And yet, through it all, Bella still loves me. She will stand with me from now until eternity is over. And the same is for you and Erica is it not?"

Edward's first question caught me off guard, as did his second. "What has made you this deplorable Hyde that you forget your Jekyll qualities?"

It might have surprised me that Edward would bring up the Jekyll and Hyde reference that had popped up in my mind as he was talking. Nobody else, besides David and Aro, knew about my first arguments with myself over what I was.

"But you never had to fight your family," I told him quietly, my shoulders hunching as I tried awkwardly to protect myself from my words.

"Don't be so sure about that," Edward replied with a dark look in his eye. "It almost came to an actual fight several times in our relationship."

"Say what you want," I choked out. "But you're no where near as much of a monster as I am."

"What makes you say that?" Edward asked quietly, though his tone was disbelieving.

"I've abandoned my family to die," I admitted hollowly, my voice a weak whisper in the dead silence between us. The words filled the space around us with a murky mist, unseen to even Teresa's powerful eyes.

"I don't understand."

How was I supposed to explain this? I took a deep breath before I responded, listening to the dead feeling flow from my heart into my voice. "Edward, when Erica found out that Teresa was willing to leave, we didn't think twice. The lifestyle that you and your family enjoy became a romantic dream, a noble cause to join with, even if doing so suicidal. But we didn't bother telling anybody else."

"They might have tried to stop you," Edward pointed out.

"But we didn't even give them the chance!" I shouted, my anger bursting out. "I didn't even offer an explanation or even try to persuade the others to our cause. I didn't care enough about them to even try to save them.

"What kind of person does that make me? Definitely not a real friend. I left all my friends behind to face the wrath of Aro when he discovers some of his most promising talents are missing from his arsenal. I left them to be forced to fight them for my own survival.

"It makes me a horrible family man. What can be said good about me when my family is in danger? That I changed sides and helped to fight against the people I'm supposed to support; the people I love the most?

"What does all this say about me?

"It says I'm a traitor. I'm a blood traitor, in the worst sense of the world. Now I know why my skin is cold to the wolves and humans. I am doomed to the deepest circle of hell. Lucifer probably has a seat right next to him for the kind of sinner like me. Scoot over Judas, there's a new idiot in town!"

Edward listened patiently to my explosion, betraying no emotion or thought on his face. It was as if he was watching some boring movie and waiting until the character met his death with Madam Guillotine during the French Revolution. I looked down while these violent thoughts boiled under the surface, afraid I might attack him in a drunken rage.

Edward cleared his throat gently to summon my attention. I looked into his topaz eyes, seeing a deep well of emotion there. He was actually sympathizing with me. Edward was feeling what I was feeling. Slowly, I felt the fiery inferno of my anger ebb away, cooling into a simmering blaze settled deep in my heart, rivaling the blistering scorch of my thirst.

"I'd had no idea Jeremy," he whispered intensely. "I'm in a strange position now. On the one hand I feel deep sorrow for you in this moment. And yet on the other hand I feel oddly comforted that I am not the only one who has wrestled with these deep complications of character."

His answer took me by surprise. Wasn't he supposed to have all the answers? What happened to the omniscient boy prodigy here?

"No," Edward replied with a light chuckle. "I don't have all the answers. I doubt even Carlisle would have what you need to answer yourself right now. This is a demon that you will have to face down on your own."

Edward turned to go, pausing to turn back in second thought.

"I can offer you one small piece of opinion to think about. Only six members of your family decided to join us. If your family is as strong and unified as you think, then why didn't the others join you without your even suggesting it?"

Edward turned back around, his face solemn as a grave, and ghosted out of the clearing I'd sculpted from the woods. I was too stunned to move. I hadn't even considered that option. Maybe we weren't as close as a family after all. Maybe it had just been another work-like relationship where everyone only works together for as long as it is convenient.

No! I reprimanded myself. We are a family. But we all have our agency. Erica and I chose to join our destiny with the Cullens. And if our family will not support us, then so be it. It is the destiny of every child to disappoint their parents in some fashion, and to rise above their expectations on something. This was our stand. This was our fate.

I think I could finally understand the complexity of Romeo's conflict now. On the one hand he is loyal to his family, wants to keep the peace with his parents. But on the other side, Juliet's family deserved equal respect.

The Capulets and the Montagues. Only this time it came down to the Cullens and the Volturi. No matter which side of the coin landed heads up when I flipped a two-faced coin for justice, I was a traitor.

If I had sided with the Volturi against the Cullens I would have been betraying all the basic moral and ethical principles that I held dear. I may not have been the best example of my religion as a human, but it could never be said that I didn't not try. Sure, Erica and I watched some "R" rated movies, did things on Sunday that may not have been appropriate, and cursed when we stubbed our bare toe, but we believed in our God and followed his way to the best of our abilities.

To have all this imprinted into my very spiritual identity, and then chosen not to help the Cullens would have been an insult not only to my parents, but to my self. It would have been saying that I'd lived a lie for my entire life and now I was going to start calling falsehood truth, evil good.

That was something I could not do.

But to side with the Cullens was to betray my family and the guard. They were separate distinctions, each with their own pros and cons. Truth hurts the guilty though, and I was guilty. Guilty of walking out on my family, going against the very nature of our presence here, in their time of greatest need. I forsook them, and was now plotting against them; possibly even to kill a few of them.

Lane and Nicole had become best of friends for Erica and I. Sherilyn and Teresa had been all but inseparable in their past life, which had only increased in this one; now they stood on opposite ends of a violent argument. Amanda, Bekka, Nina, and David had become like the siblings I never had. Every single one of us had complimented the others in a strange and beautiful way, like the colors blue and red blending into the color purple.

Then came the guard. I had neither the time nor inclination when we were first being introduced to really focus on learning much about the individual members of the guard. Unless, of course, they became entangled with a member of the family, and became part of the family. But, I was still connected to Aro and his guard, though the longer I was away from them, the weaker the pull was to return to them.

I snorted to myself for not seeing it sooner. I was also betraying Aro. Like the differential between my family and the guard, there was another separation between Aro and the rest of his operation. Aro would not be pleased when he found out that we had defected away.

I had betrayed the royal family of our world.

I smiled ruefully at that thought. I sounded like some kind of pirate now. Sentenced to be hung from the gallows in a public square, the charges would be read off by a clerk of the state. High treason against the crown would be the first charge.

Death. That was the price I was willing to pay for my mistakes. I had never doubted that I would have to accept the consequences of my choices. But why did my family have to be punished for my mistakes? It went against the character of death. Death was supposed to be unbiased, claiming both the rich and poor for the ghostly hollows of eternity. My destiny was set, and I was prepared to give so much more to keep my family safe, to spare them from my doom. Especially Erica.

I had robbed her of the rest of her life. She didn't feel slighted at all, but I had to wonder at the wisdom Edward had shown with Bella. She had a child, she'd been human long into their relationship. She even had contact with her old family, including her human father.

I was beyond envious of that not for myself, but for Erica. Edward had always thought he was robbing Bella of so much, yet he had given her the entire world. And he asked so little in return.

Was that where I had gone wrong? Was I asking too much of this world?

Kneeling down on the hard ground, I looked up into the starry sky. I felt odd for doing this, especially since I was a vampire now. Staring up into the vast heavens I offered up my soul, hoping any deity with enough power would hear and grant my request. I poured every ounce of my anguish and pain into my wordless plea, begging for deliverance for my family.

Religion and vampires didn't feel like it went together for me, but I felt like I had to try. What was the worst that would happen? I would burst into flames? I would lose my soul? These were things I was already anticipating would happen. Why not speed things up if its inevitable anyway? It wouldn't be suicide if some higher power was punishing me for praying.

I stood back up, shoving my hands into my pockets with an audible huff. I wasn't even a proper vampire. I intended to drink the blood of animals for the rest of my existence, prayed selflessly, and was committing political suicide by aiding fugitives. How romantic.

Maybe pirate had been the wrong word before. I looked back up to the sky above me, feeling the clouds draw together slowly once again under my muddled thinking. Perhaps the word I should have used was freedom fighter.

Many of the world's smaller nations had religious zealots who believed in defending their religion and homes by violence. Robin Hood and his merry men had been branded as outlaws by the reigning crown. Even Batman was considered a vigilante criminal.

The weight in my heart seemed to lighten as I thought this through. I was siding against my family, this much was true. But I was doing the right thing, which was something that I was supposed to do no matter the cost. How many times has doing the right thing been counted wrong?

When Martin Luther began challenging the religious scholars in the Catholic church he was hunted down for heresy. Galileo's theories of the universe, the sun being the center, were condemned and banned from the worlds' eyes. The war against slavery in the United States. Our Revolutionary War against oppressive British rule.

Teresa, Santiago, Erica, I, Delilah, Jackson, Lucy, Corin, Laci, and Alec were all signers of a new declaration of independence.

All these thoughts filled my heart with a small spark of hope. I could live through this as long as I had Erica and I did what was right. If there was any hope for any of us as vampires it would be decided in this coming conflict.

And it was time to defy gravity.

It was time to replace the conniving wizard, settled deep in his towering city and enshrouded in mystery and lies, with someone who was more worthy of the pedestal the vampires of this world trusted him with. So let me be called wicked, vile, a traitor to everything that a vampire should be. I swore in that second that I was going to do what is right no matter the cost. I will do what is honest and right and good.

No sooner had those thoughts filled my mind then it began to snow in the clearing. Softly, the white nebulous substance settled loosely on the ground, covering everything in blanket of white. It reminded me of another hoped promise of redemption from God. But until then, I would have to settle for this small token of affection and business.

I sighed deeply, satisfied with myself and the world. Edward may not have had the answers, but he had supported me in my moment of trial. What more could I ask of my family or a total stranger than support like that? It was almost as if we were already family.

I stopped just outside the clearing as I finished this thought and caught a glimpse of everybody.

We did look like a family now. Granted it was a very motley gathering, but all the small groups and one central core made it feel like a very twisted family reunion. And I was happy to be a part of it.

Erica sprinted over to me, a worried look on her face as she studied me. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

I leaned my forehead against hers, breathing deeply and contentedly. "Yes," I replied, pulling back to look into her dulling eyes. Our first meal of venison had already begun to dilute our eyes, though only someone with our keen sense of sight would have perceived the difference.

"What happened to you Jeremy?" Erica asked quietly. "You seem much more alive now."

I smiled pensively. "Dead is a good way to describe how I felt," I told her quietly. "But I'm back."

"I'm glad," Erica said with a warm smile that stretched from the corners of her round face to light up her eyes.

"So am I," I whispered, leaning in to kiss her swiftly on the lips.

I clutched Erica to me, savoring the moment without any hesitation or regret. I was resolved. I had finally had my closure. I could do nothing about what was past. The choices were made. All that I really could do was to continue to make what choices I deemed right and hope for the best.

What more could anyone really do? Even Alice and Edward couldn't foresee everything.

Erica and I pulled away slowly, the rich taste of our passion still wet upon our lips. We said nothing, walking hand in hand back to the small circle. None of the other vampires present seemed to even care that I had left, except for the curious glances that flashed lightning fast in my direction. But the questions were unimportant to our point now: how did we survive tomorrow morning?

I waited a few minutes, formulating a thought in my mind as I listened to the recap of strategies. After thinking it overly thoroughly I inhaled to speak, stopping short as Edward threw out his voice. "I think that might actually he work," he whispered in a quiet voice.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

Edward didn't say a word, motioning to me with a flick of his head. Everyone turned their eyes to me, watching and waiting with peaked curiosity.

"I think I may know what to do," I told them in as confident a voice as I could muster. My voice sounded fairly strong, but I could only wonder about the idea's sound. Everyone's anxious eyes turned to face me.

"I think the only way we can win this, is to divide up the other side's vampires based on our gifts and expertise. Tomorrow, if it comes to a fight which I know you wish to avoid Carlisle, then we will fight hand to hand, one on one, though sometimes two on one."

Emmett's grin stretched from ear to ear on his face as he understood what I was proposing. "How do we divvy everybody up?" he asked in a savage husky voice.

The next hours were spent in intense concentration on the finer points of everybody's gifts, including using Edward and Alice's to our best cooperative. The worst vampires to try to predict and plan for were always members of my family. I was terrified of losing them, but I knew I could not back down from my commitment now. I would see this through to the very end.

One look at Erica told me she felt the same. I wondered how much of what had transpired between Edward and I she knew about. She blinked once, and I wasn't mad that she had already found everything she wanted to know. It felt oddly reassuring for her love to still be with me, even here at the end of all things.

_Alice pulled Bella to the side, giving her a conspiratorial glance. Bella pushed the shield around her, anxious to hear what had attracted her attention._

"_We've been watched through this whole planning time," Alice whispered breathlessly in Bella's ear, rapid as a hummingbird's heartbeat._

"_What?!" Bella hissed._

_Alice nodded her head. "Somehow, someone has been close enough to see and hear what has been going on and will pass the information on to Aro before long."_

"_Can we track them before they get there?"_

_Alice shook her head sadly. "I can't find them, and nobody else will be able to either."_

_Sighing dejectedly, Alice tucked her knees under her chin as she nestled into a nearby camping chair. "I used to be able to see all the time," she complained loudly. "Now I can't even find one simple vampire among another thirty odd vampires. It goes beyond frustrating."_

_Bella hugged Alice in a reassuring gesture, but was beginning to wonder as well. The Volturi had been able to smash through her shield, and were constantly finding holes in Alice's visions. It wouldn't take long before they learned how to circumvent all their powers altogether._

_Bella looked around the clearing slowly, knowing it would be impossible to suppress a rising wave of panic out of her. Quietly, Bella stretched the dome of protection over her followers. She hoped quietly that it might do some good, but Bella had little hope left anymore. Her hope was beginning to run out._


	29. Chapter 28 Spy

Chapter 28 - Spy

_Nina_

I walked back to the Volturi encampment, a hollowness where I once felt my heart. Dead as a zombie I guess would be the best way to describe how far gone I was. My body moved mechanically, without any real conscious thought from me. My mind was going so fast it felt like I was standing still.

As soon as the camp came into view I felt all the weight of the world crash onto my already weary shoulders. I was the messenger that was to be killed from bad news. My heart and head felt heavy with the news I had to deliver to Master Aro.

To the family for that matter.

It had been sheer coincidence really that I had even noticed anything at all.

Waiting in my tent for our meal had gotten beyond boring, so I took to exploring around the campsite for something to do. There was really nothing. No satellite, no cable, no internet, not even a piece of paper or anything old school to keep myself occupied; at least not without bugging some of the bonded vampires anyway.

That is, until I saw a few vampires slipping into the nearby forest, looking around them as though they didn't want to be seen.

My interest instantly peaked. Where were these vampires going in such a hurry? And why did it look like they were sneaking off? I couldn't tell where they had come from, but tracking three vampires would be a piece of cake for me.

Grinning mischievously, I cast my cloak around me and slunk after them. They moved quickly through the woods, eager to be away from something. Every step and sweep of the forest kept them on high alert. Covered in my cloak I didn't worry about sound. They simply wouldn't hear, smell, or see me unless I wanted them to.

And it was well that they didn't.

Following the scent trail, I gradually sorted through the smells to identify who I was tracking. Delilah, was the foremost, leading the way toward the west. Jackson, her new mate, and Santiago, were following behind right behind her. I was so confused, I didn't know what to expect as I tracked them along their quiet foray through the woods.

It certainly wasn't what I ended upon.

They had joined the Cullens.

They were committing political, social, and literal suicide. This was not two factions of the jocks fighting for control here with the drama club caught in-between the two of them. This was a full blown war. World War III sounded very apropos for this scenario.

I watched with rapt attention, silent horror my constant companion, as Delilah, Jackson, and Santiago met up with even more of my family already here with the Cullens. Teresa, Erica, Jeremy, Laci, Alec, Corin, and Lucy all stood here in the company of our immortal enemies, conversing as normally as if they were attending some company dinner party.

Confusion washed over me. What was possessing them to behave so strangely? All of them were loyal friends and deadly fighters, so why the change all of a sudden?

As a vampire I had learned we didn't change easily, often staying obstinately in our paths no matter how wrong we were. But every now and again, something would change us. Finding our mate was one of the most powerful changes. Meeting the one person who completes all the facets of ourselves that we didn't even think needing fitting. The universe itself would shift until it was like we didn't understand how we had lived so long without this one person so perfect for us.

At least, that's how the others had described it. I couldn't be sure of their descriptions since I was still single. David, Amanda, and I were all still single come to think of it. It had been beyond depressing to be the only ones in our small circle that were left partnerless. I was upset that first night I would have settled for anybody. I wouldn't care that much about them, so long as I had someone to be with.

I eventually quieted the jealous voices in my head, promising to stay nearby in case of emergency. But, with all my family switching sides on me, it went beyond torture. It was downright hell. Especially seeing Lucy there. She was my best friend in so many ways.

I was crushed. My insides felt so numb that I had a hard time breathing.

And so it was, that I ghosted around the camp with not even the slightest breeze to give me away with a scent. Denial was a poor comfort as I heard the resolution in their voices and saw how dedicated they were to this new cause, even helping to plan an attack on the rest of us and caring for the witch child.

None of the vampires seemed privy to my presence, though I did notice one small spiky haired vampire glancing in my direction a couple of times. I don't know how, but it seemed like she knew where I was.

But, I was the phantom that no one knew about. Being a dead ghost would have been better. I could have vented my frustration out on them. Knocking over their small tents, throwing and levitating objects around them, even possession. Screaming in a ghastly voice to scare them away.

I did not have these opportunities though. I was stuck as a vampire; not quite dead but not quite alive either. It perfectly described the way I felt right now.

On the one hand, my emotions had gone haywire. I was furious, hurt, offended, sad, depressed, angry, jealous, and so many other emotions I ran out of ways to describe them. Every violent and hateful thing I could think of I wanted to do. I was ready to fight someone to the death I was so enraged by my families' choice.

What were they thinking!? How could they do this to me?! Didn't they care how this would affect the rest of the family? I thought they loved us.

Nothing I could think of would justify their tragic suicide.

Suicide. Just thinking the word in my head ripped the remnants of my heart even farther apart from each other. There weren't many pieces left anymore. It was the only way I could think of to describe the feeling of death anymore.

Death had become a more integral part of my life. I suppose it really shouldn't have surprised me since I ate as a human. All the animals and plants I ate, calling them vegetables, fruits, grains, and meat, had been living things that I consumed to keep on living. I had gone from a predator of one kind to another. Now I hunted the very creature I once was.

But since my death, life meant so much more to me. It was pain. "Life is pain" a popular movie claimed. I believed it.

I didn't see a purpose to this so called life. What possible point could there be for human beings to be born, live for some average eighty odd years, only to die? What good came of that kind of a life?

Under that kind of thinking, there was no reason to be good or do good to another. We're only here for a short while so we should only look out for ourselves and ignore the rest of the world. "Selfish people succeed" was a popular creed among corporations anyway. Why care about the little people that work for you so long as they have just enough to maintain while you roll in the dough they produce? After all, they'll still come back to you by the end of the day for a paycheck.

Pain was my constant companion, in every sense of the word. My throat burned away at all times with the never ending thirst for human blood. And my heart had long since beating, but the broken pieces that once were my heart still throbbed with a longing beat.

I had been engaged when I was killed. Jesse Hernandez. He was so much like me it wasn't even funny. Jesse always understood all my jokes, and all the silly things about media that I referenced during the day. He got the joke at me carrying an energy drink bottle labeled "Mana". When I would smack my hands together in some weird gesture, he got it.

On the day that I had been changed was to be the last week before the big wedding. It was going to be a brilliant ceremony, rich with all our quirky personalities. We had the caterers, the pavilion, the Justice of the Peace, and all the other details hammered out. We even had all the guests RSVP already.

But after my fiancée found out what happened to me, he ended his own life. I suppose I should be flattered that Jesse killed himself because he thought I was dead, but I wasn't. Insult was probably the closer emotion to it. How dare he end his life simply because I wasn't around? That was no way to honor my memory! A proper memorial would have been to go on and live his life, happy. That is all that I would have wanted for him, even though I still missed him dearly.

Demetri and Jane appeared in front of me, stopping me dead in my tracks. I looked at both of them warily, wondering what possibly could have alerted them to my presence. My cloak was still in place, so they shouldn't be able to even smell me.

"You're sure?" Jane hissed violently.

Demetri nodded his head gravely, both of their eyes staring past me.

"Damn him!" Jane spat. With a graceful twirl, Jane stomped off to a nearby tent and began ripping it to shreds. It was almost intimidating to watch. Almost.

I slipped between the two of them, cautiously keeping my cloak in place. Stopping in front of a tent, the scent of it catching the air in my throat as I realized what I was about to do, I steeled myself against the consequences I wanted to avoid.

Pushing open the flap of David's tent, I dropped my stealth and slid inside. David sat cross legged on the floor, both of his hands resting alongside his face almost like a reverse Vulcan mindmeld, his eyes closed in some kind of meditative trance. Breathing deeply, David smiled. "Hello Nina," he whispered knowingly.

Normally I would have laughed at his mysticism right now. But I was beyond laughter and tears at this moment.

David must have sensed the change in me. Opening his eyes I saw his confusion and curiosity wage in the glistening light of his ruby eye. "What is it young one?" he asked quietly, though it still felt too loud in the empty space of his tent. "What's wrong?"

I knelt down in front of him. I searched his eyes, looking for a script to help me tell him everything he needed to know without making me feel guilty for doing it. But there was no libretto there in his face, only quiet curiosity, quickly growing anxious and impatient.

I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts back on track. "I don't know where to begin," I murmured defeated. My voice sounded dead, matching the tone of my vacant heartbeat.

David cocked his head to the side, arching an eyebrow speculatively. But he stayed obstinately quiet, forcing me to voice myself.

Closing my eyes as I realized the only way I could do this, I barked at David. "Use Aro's gift on me."

David looked at me as though I had grown a third eye. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes in agitation and nodded my head, thrusting my hand in front of his face.

David blinked slowly, switching to Aro's gift I assume, and reached out to grasp my hand. I held my breath as realization dawned on David's face. "No!" he gasped breathlessly, his face dropping in a mirror comparison to the weight on my heart.

I waited a few seconds to allow David to process the information he'd just absorbed. Pulling my hand away gently, I broke the connection between us. David stared behind me, immersed in the fabric of the tarp of the door even though he wasn't really seeing it.

"David?" I asked secretively.

David didn't move for another few seconds. Then, he spun to his feet in a liquid smooth jerk of his body, and pushed around me through the doorway. I jumped to my feet and raced after him. Whatever he was thinking I had to know.

He marched determinedly toward the plane, his shoulders squared though his head drooped ever so slightly. It took little time to make the jump from his behavior to his decision.

"David no!" I hissed at him. I launched myself at him, crossing the few feet between us in a blur of movement. My hand firm on his shoulder I brought him around to face me. "You can't tell them!" I growled fiercely.

David's face was a perfect mask of calm. "Nina," he whispered gravely. "Think about what you're saying. Sooner or later, Aro is going to notice that ten vampires from his guard are missing. Sooner or later, he is going to put it together that both you and I knew about it and didn't tell him; then it will be even worse for us than if we tell him now and get it over with."

He paused to let that sink in before he continued. "This is the only way for me to save as much of my family that I have left," he said in a meek voice. "I will _not _lose any more of my family!"

David sped away from me at an incredible speed, dashing up the steps to the plane and vanishing inside before I could register that he had left me. I was frozen in shock. I was so totally unprepared for his reaction that I didn't know what to do.

I hurried over to the plane, preparing to scale it myself when I felt a restraining hand on my shoulder. "Nina," Sherilyn asked worriedly. "What's going on?"

I turned around slowly, dreading the audience I could feel gathering around me. Sherilyn withdrew her hand slowly, crossing her arms in a determined gesture. Felix stood behind her, his face a menacing scowl as he studied me like he was planning on attacking me. Bekka and Beau, Nicole and Lane, Amanda, and Natasha were the foremost of the small crowd gathering around the plane. Demetri, Jane, Brandie, and the rest of the guard were quickly assembling with them, anxious for either gossip or news; whichever would prove more useful to them for the moment.

Looking out into their faces I knew I couldn't hide anymore. Even if I tried to go invisible, Sherilyn would catch, then kick, my butt. Disappearing was exactly what I wanted to do, but I couldn't be invisible now.

I wiped away any pretense of sugar coating and flat out told them what I'd seen. The decision of the ten vampires from our guard, their integration into the Cullen collective, planning strategies that they tossed around and all the other trivial observations I'd made. The guard seemed very alarmed to realize that as long as Bella could cast her mental shield over the two pack leaders all the mutts would be protected from our mental gifts.

It was a pin drop silence as I lectured on for almost five minutes straight. No sooner had I finished I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. David stood behind me, his eyes showing just how defeated and terrible he felt. Gesturing down to the ground, I followed him down the steps as Aro swept out of the plane with the other two ancients.

Aro looked out at us, his hair and the fringes of his cloak fluttering loosely in the wind, a solemn expression on his face. Just by the look on his face I knew he was preparing some grand speech to rally us together. It mattered little to me; I just wanted to dig a hole in the ground and bury myself in it.

"Dear ones," Aro declared with his airy sigh, his arms open in a helpless gesture. "You have already been told about the treachery of some of our own. It is a black day for the guard."

Aro's eyes locked with Jane. "I'm sorry dear one," he told her sincerely. Jane looked away, biting her lower lip against the profanities I knew threatened to explode off her tongue.

Aro brought his gaze back up to the rest of the guard. "Tomorrow will be a fight," he continued somberly. "The Cullens have already made their decision. One of our newest additions to the guard, Nina," he said beaming at me with a proud smile on his face - it only made me want to hide all the more - "has been able to learn of their plans. My brothers and I will analyze everything until we have a plan.

"Until then, Demetri and Jane will be in charge. Any complaints will go to one or both of them, and unless they feel the absolute necessity of conversing with us, we expect not to be disturbed for the rest of the night."

Aro waved once, just like the President waves to the "adoring" public, and retreated back into the plane. Caius' face was full of unrepressed glee; all of us knew he loved a good fight and the more vampires involved in it that he didn't have to worry about the better. Marcus' face was actually different this time. His normally blank mask was gone, replaced by an uncertainty about something I couldn't guess at.

"Master," I called, sprinting to the plane and grabbing the hem of his robe. Demetri was at my shoulder, Jane focusing her gaze on me before I heard a low growl, coming from deep in David's chest, by my side.

Aro turned to face me with no more than polite interest. It didn't seem to concern him that there might be a fight right here because of Demetri and Jane against David. And between those two against him, I had no doubt that David could handle himself. Especially with some of the other gifts available to him and his anguish right now.

"What is it dear one?" Aro asked quietly.

"What about my family?" I asked breathless.

Caius hissed in frustration, but Marcus' face was carefully composed into neutrality. I could tell in his eyes though he'd seen the strength of our family, it had surprised him into sharing it with Aro at one point. Aro studied me for a moment and then shook his head ever so slightly to the sides. "They are dead to us dear one," he said in a hauntingly calm voice.

I was frozen in place as he broke free from my grip and stepped inside the metal enclosure. Slowly, Demetri's hand released my shoulder, followed by the hushed echo of vampire feet leaving. I blinked, turning slowly. David's face was blank, his eyes broken.

The rest of our family was in the same kind of mourning. Nicole was nestled deep into Lane's embrace. Natasha hugged her arms close to her chest, standing next to Amanda, her head bowed and hands clasped in front of her like she was going to be punished. Sherilyn's head rested against Felix's shoulder as she closed her eyes against the pain I knew she was feeling, while Bekka held her hand over her mouth, Beau's arm around her shoulders in a bracing hug.

Our family was dead.

It was such a strange sensation to think of them as dead. I knew they were alive and well, for the moment at least, less than a few miles away. I had the insane urge to rush over there and confront them.

David must have guessed what I was thinking. Facing me full in the face, he shook his head sternly. "Don't Nina," he mouthed to me. "We can't lose anybody else."

My face cringed, straining to cry, to release the tension building inside of me. "But-" I began, but David cut me off with a glance.

"It will be a fight tomorrow," he said in a hollow voice. "We will fight the Cullens and we will defeat them. It won't matter if we join the Cullens or not. There is no way all of our family will survive this fight anymore. Before their switch, we could have all pulled out of this with maybe a few scratches, but not now. Not like this.

"The Cullens are going to lose tomorrow. The Masters have already devised a plan to defeat them. Even with the missing powers of Alec and Laci, we will be the ones winning."

"I can't accept that David," I said calmly, a decision already made in my mind.

Jumping unexpectedly, I flew to the plane, made contact and pushed off, soaring over the heads of all my family. I hit the ground at a dead sprint, dashing toward the west with a fierce determination to confront them. I would drag them kicking and screaming back here myself if I had to. It was time for an intervention.

"Nina!" David yelled behind me.

I turned around just slightly to see that all of them were running after me, surprise rich on their faces. In a sudden blur of speed, David appeared in front of me. I stepped on the brakes, throwing my cloak around me quickly. Dodging to the side, I danced out of Felix's crushing arms as he dove for where I just was. A smile on my face I turned to find Sherilyn smashing into me.

I collapsed to the ground, Sherilyn's powerful grip on my shoulders pushing downward with all the force of gravity. "Nina!" she hissed. "Think about what you're doing!"

"I have!" I spat back.

"Obviously not enough," Sherilyn replied more calmly, though her grip didn't slacken even the tiniest fraction. "Either you're just selfish enough to commit suicide too or you weren't paying attention to what David said."

I stopped struggling, devising a trick ploy, but also to listen. What had I missed? While David was trying to calm me down I had been putting an argument together in my head to win back the others from the Cullens.

"Aro is planning to kill every vampire and werewolf over there," Sherilyn said slowly. The realization slammed into me. Our family was as good as dead anyway.

I relaxed as I saw what the others were seeing. It must have looked like I was going to commit suicide too. How badly it must have hurt them to think of that. It reminded me of just how much I'd hurt when I first found out.

This was their own intervention.

"I'm not committing suicide," I told them, as Sherilyn let me up slowly. She stood behind me, Felix joining her in a dash of shadows. Both of their eyes were trained dangerously close to every movement I made. "I was going to try and talk some sense into them and bring them back."

David shook his head, sighing heavily. "If I thought we could I would fight the entire guard right now to bring them back," he said fervently. "They knew the consequences of their choice. There is no turning back now."

"So what do we do now?" Natasha asked in a meek voice. She was almost like the adopted foster child with the odd family dynamics around her, but I considered her a little sister. Slowly, she would finish blending in.

David's mask shattered on his face. "I don't know," he whispered, dropping his head in sorrow. "I don't know."

Amanda cleared her throat. We all turned to face her. Her face was smooth, but not calm. I could only imagine how hard it was for her to keep such a straight face during this hard time for our family. "I think the only appropriate thing to do is have a funeral and properly mourn them." Her voice was as defeated as her eyes.

David took a quick vote, which was unanimous and lead us away from camp. We walked in silence, the usual quiet solitude that accompanies a funeral procession.

We continued through camp before we were stopped at the edge of camp by Demetri and Jane. We came to an abrupt halt, each of us tensing for action. "You're not going anywhere," Demetri barked, his arms folded menacingly across his chest. Jane glared at us, her eyes glittering maliciously.

I waited for David's reaction with baited breath. David looked Demetri dead in the face, even from the distance of six feet, and whispered in a very dark voice, "Move out of our way Demetri."

Demetri's face hardened, his head shaking infinitesimally. Jane's gaze quickly focused on David. I flinched automatically, but David didn't even twitch an eyebrow or increase his breathing. Turning his brooding eyes on Jane, he smiled.

Jane crumpled to the ground, her scream ripping through octaves that would have made Mariah Carey jealous. It was the most piercing shrill I'd ever heard. It would normally have raised hair on my arms and made my heart skip a beat.

"Enough!" Demetri yelled, charging David recklessly. Amanda froze him in place before he had even taken two steps.

David lifted his eyes from Jane, her body suddenly going limp though she still moaned on the ground. Locking eyes with Demetri again, he repeated his command. "Move out of our way."

Jane slunk off on her own, glowering in our general direction. Amanda gave Demetri his body back, but Demetri didn't relax for a moment. He studied us for a long minute, measuring our resolve. Sighing exasperated he stepped to the side.

David led us on, Felix pushing roughly past his old friend. "Cover us Nina," David whispered quietly.

I drew my cloak around us, blocking us entirely from sight and every method of tracking. I knew that my cloak was the only reason that Demetri hadn't been able to track me, but I was surprised that he had allowed all the others to disappear without notice. I don't know what he thought they were doing that far away, but maybe he just knew general directions and not distances for those he was tracking.

David stopped just a few feet into the trees. Clasping hands with Bekka, the two of them uprooted and shifted the landscape to create a small clearing about twenty feet across. David turned back to face us. "Lane you come with me," he commanded softly. "Bekka, you're in charge of construction. We need a platform and ten coffins."

We all nodded our heads. David and Lane raced off, David throwing my cloak over them. Bekka set all of us to squaring off the broken timbers into coffin figures. While we set to work, Bekka faced the center of the clearing and focused her power again. Twisting and churning the earth, she formed a flat raised platform, about five feet off the rest of the ground. A set of gradual steps led up to the top of the platform. It was absolutely beautiful.

A short while later, David and Lane returned to the clearing, a triumphant smile on their faces. Lane and David joined us with Bekka in finishing the coffins.

They were very ornate. Each one was six feet long, carved with vines and roses running along each side. Across the top, with a delicate inscription under Bekka's steady gaze, the names of our ten condemned family members stood in relief against the aged woods of mahogany, oak, cherry, and beech.

We moved each coffin up to the platform, one at a time. The boys carried each coffin, David and Lane grasping the front two corners while Beau and Felix bore the last two. Amanda, Nicole, and I stood in a triangle at the head of the coffin while Sherilyn, Bekka, and Natasha brought up the rear triangle.

Alec. Laci. Lucy. Corin. Erica. Jeremy. Teresa. Santiago. Delilah. Jackson. Each one nestled next to each other in a tight formation.

We stepped away, the view very somber. David detached himself, to stand by Delilah's coffin. "You saved me," he whispered reverently. "You saved us all." Bending down he kissed the head of her coffin, moving to each member of our family, whispering goodbyes such as "_Vaya con Dios_" and "Until we meet again", kissing each coffin in a parting gesture.

Slowly and with growing dread, each of us said our last goodbyes. Sherilyn knelt next to Teresa's with broken sobs in her throat. Amanda bowed her head at the foot of every coffin, whispering in a mute voice. Bekka ran her hand over the width of every coffin.

I waited until the very end, unable to face my reality. This was the hardest thing that I'd ever had to do. Reaching out and placing my hand on each coffin I said my goodbyes in my heart. Lucy's was the hardest to let go. Of all of us in our family, I was closest to her. She had been a steadying rock for me, yet bubbled like a running brook with laughter. I would miss her the most of all.

I joined the rest of our small funeral party, turning to face the somber coffins. At a nod from David, Lane stepped back up to the platform. We watched in silence as Lane poured a white powder all over the coffins, glazing them into a wintry beauty. When he finished emptying the tan fabric bag, he laid it gently on the platform.

After Lane was back by Nicole's side, their hands clasped fiercely, David pulled a silvery metal wand out of his pocket. It looked like a regular lighter, but far more sophisticated. A simple trigger attached to a metal rod about seven inches long. Two support beams, smaller than the width of the full rod, held a darker steel sphere on the end.

I knew exactly what this was. This was Caius' favorite toy. This was what the guard lovingly called The Incinerator.

Clicking the Incinerator once, David collected a tiny flame in his hand. Holding it, despite the shocked gasps from the rest of us, David clicked the Incinerator off. David pulled his hand up and cast the flames out to the platform.

The flames ignited in violent bursts of blue and green. _So the powder was sea salt_, I mused.

Quickly, all the coffins were caught in the blaze. Watching the deluge of flames I was oddly comforted. Somehow, the color of the flames or the symbolism of closure, I felt almost at peace.

Startled I spun to watch David, but I realized he was still channeling the Cullen's avatar to keep the flames going. I looked even farther behind us and saw a pained look on Gloria's face. She was the source of the calming feeling.

I hadn't heard any of the other members of the guard I saw there arrive, their approach had been so reverent and solemn. Gloria, Brandie, Chelsea, Afton, Renata, Muse, Demetri, Jane, and all the rest of the guard were all there. Jane's eyes were alight with the same kind of pain that she had felt when David had assaulted her with her own gift, only this time she was beyond words and sound.

A soft soprano voice began singing. The song was melancholy and sweet in the same instant. A perfect funeral song. I didn't recognize the name, but David smirked and whispered, "The Soft Goodbye" just before the singer began the lyrics.

_When the light begins to fade and shadows fall across the sea, one bright star in the evening sky, your love's light leads me on my way. There's a dream that will not sleep, a burning hope that will not die. So I must go now with the wind and leave you waiting on the tide._

_Time to fly, time to touch the sky, one voice alone, a haunting cry. One song, one star burning bright, let it carry me through darkest night._

_Rain comes over the grey hills and on the air a soft goodbye. Hear the song that I'll sing to you when the time has come to fly. When I leave and take the wind and find the land that faith will bring, the brightest star in the evening sky is your love waiting far form me. Is your love waiting far from me._

It was the perfect song to voice the unfathomable feelings of our hearts. We had lost so much of our faith and love, but we could still hope for something. I was hoping beyond all hope that somehow we'd all survive this encounter. That somehow, I would be able to hold onto my family for the rest of my existence.

Pointless hope. Foolish hope. But hope was all that kept me from running and jumping into the flames on the platform right now.

Maybe it was only a natural reaction to death to think about the death of oneself. I wasn't suicidal, and yet I still wondered what it would feel like to be ripped from my body and cast upon the wind as ashes. How much did it hurt? Was there a heaven and hell after all?

The flames swelled into a giant blaze. My eyes blinked automatically, even though I could stare at the sun and have nothing happen to me other than an irritation. But, the fire swirled and jumped with a life of its own, twisted by the power of David's mind.

We stood in silence. After several hours the coffins were the only source of light in the dark, dimming into cooler piles of ash. All of a sudden, it began to rain. It startled me, but I could tell on the look of David's face that he was honoring them again. Jeremy, our little weatherman.

The cold Washington rain extinguished the remaining cinders, and seemed to be the proper end for this ceremony. Rain was very much tears, the very shape called teardrop. I turned my face up, forcing the rain down my cheeks and throat, pushing my sorrow into every drop running along my skin.

Slowly, the other members of the guard who had joined us later, ghosted away from our clearing; except for Jane. She knelt on the ground, holding her face in the most human gesture I'd ever seen, consumed in the depth of sorrow for her brother. Alec was her twin after all. I hadn't realized just how hard this would be on her. It was incredible to see her perfect demeanor shattered so wholly.

Raising his hand, David summoned a gentle breeze from the west. Fluttering over the platform, the ashes of the coffins floated up, with some help from Bekka, disappearing beyond the line of trees around us.

David turned to face us, his face smooth and hard. He opened his mouth to speak, but seemed unable, shaking his head and waving silently at us as he walked away. Nicole and Lane, Sherilyn and Felix, Bekka and Beau left to find solace in each other's arms as best they could. Natasha left, still clutching her chest with her arms, her eyes on the ground ahead of her.

Amanda and I were the only ones left in the clearing beside Jane. I turned to go, but paused when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Pivoting around, I watched Amanda move toward the platform again. Bending down, she dug her hand deep into the soil; once, twice, ten times in total. Rushing over to the nearest trees, Amanda ripped off young shoots and planted them into the holes.

Dusting her hands off, Amanda got off the ground again, pausing as she saw me watching her. She betrayed no emotion or explanation on her face, only nodding as she headed back toward the camp.

I realized with a jolt what she was doing. Planting new trees to replace those we had destroyed. Mending the tender fabric of nature should be so easy.

Turning away from the clearing, I closed my eyes and followed my nose back to the camp. It was the simplest way to get back, the trail - rich with the scents of calendula, thyme, cinnamon, hyacinth, and a dozen other scents - left by numerous vampires, was a beeline from the clearing.

I got back to the camp, pausing at my tent door to see the stars beginning to wake overhead. But there was no moon. It was a new moon, the darkest night of the month. But this was to be the darkest point in my life.

Sighing, I went inside my tent. Sitting cross-legged on the floor of my tent I thought back over the day, morbidly ripping myself apart again. I snorted at myself as I realized that I had been the perfect informant for Aro without even realizing it.

I guess I really could call myself a ninja now. Nobody could understand winning until they understood loss. Reconnaissance had proved invaluable to Aro, but at what cost? I was now the assassin who would have to take down my own family.

I closed my eyes against the dark thoughts from my reality, and waited for the breaking of dawn.

_Alice's head bowed in the circle. Edward moaned slightly at Alice's discomfort, while Jasper pushed a powerful wave of serenity through the group. Alice had been giving everybody a minute by minute description of the funeral pyre the guard had built._

_Lucy and Erica were perhaps the most touched. Their anguish was sharp enough to cause Jasper to worry about a panic attack, but his quick intervention slowed that. "I'm sorry," Alice whispered in shock._

_Teresa shook her head gravely. "We knew the consequences of our choice," she replied hollowly. "I am more grateful than anything else for at least a burial. Its a small compensation for us I suppose, but I will be grateful for at least that much honor."_

_Bella nodded her head in understanding. When Aro had declared the newest members of her family, dead to their old family, it was a harsh blow. It was the literal separation of them to the rest of their family. Like a Jewish child marrying outside the faith. They had become the forbidden taboo of the guard. No one would be allowed to talk, barely even think about them for the rest of all time._

_It was banishment from the clan._

"_I suggest we all retire to our privacy now," Carlisle said curtly. "There is nothing more to be done now."_

_Everybody agreed, sequestering themselves in their chosen fields. The Cullens had enough tents, ironically enough, for all the vampires present to share some tents for privacy. It wasn't much for them, but it was the closest they could come to civility in this wilderness._

_Bella and Edward stayed on the log outside of Renesmee's tent. Jacob had already gone back inside to shelter her with his heat, his own mind tricked into sleepiness by a sly suggestion from Lucy. Neither Edward nor Bella could find voice to the emotions raging in them. Loss and pain fro the newest members of their vast family, mingled with fear of the coming dawn._

_The only emotion the two were able to convey to each other was their love. Even in only a simple hand hold through the silent night, the depth of their bond washed over each other. At times, Edward would hum to them, Bella's head resting on his shoulder as she sat in his lap, but most of the night passed with the forest perfectly still._

* * *

"_It will not work Aro," Marcus growled low in his throat. "The newborns will not betray their family so easily."_

_Aro smiled. "It will work my dear Marcus," he replied condescendingly to his brother. "The plan is perfect. Even with the loss of gifts we have suffered, the newborns are the key to victory."_

_Caius nodded his head earnestly. "I agree with Aro, Marcus," he chirped gleefully. "The newborns' powers will make us the ultimate force in this world. And with the defeat of Carlisle and his pathetic rabble we will never have to worry about such a resistance being mounted ever again. No more liabilities to watch out for."_

_Marcus remained quiet, though he was far from finished with the argument._

_Aro had outlined for all of them how they could take down the Cullens. With the power of their neutralizer spread in front of their charging forces, much like a dark cloud enveloping a candle, they would breach the invisible boundary of Bella's shield. Once inside, Amanda would lock them in their bodies, while Natasha incapacitated them with her vertigo. Then, Bekka, while still holding the three ancients aloft to protect them from any harm, would work with David and the other guard members to shred the vampires and werewolves into pieces._

_David, Lane, Nicole, and Nina would all manage protecting as many members of the guard as possible while Jane and Demetri could pick off the werewolves that managed to avoid Amanda's petrifying gaze._

_It was the perfect plan of attack. But, Marcus saw one flaw in the master plan. The newborns were not as under their control as they had thought. Aro had dismissed this objection by reminding him about Chelsea's binding. He would simply ask her to tighten their ties before they engaged in battle._

_So the three of them, along with the two wives, shared one last victory meal as they waited for sunrise._

* * *

_Sherilyn waited outside the door to David's door, struggling inside herself. She had the secret David had buried deep inside her, but was now the time to bring it up? Glancing around the clearing, Sherilyn knew she would never have another chance._

_Pushing open the tent, she found David kneeling, his forehead touching the ground. She hesitated, not wanting to disrupt him during such an obviously private moment when David sat up slowly. Opening his eyes, the depths of them farther away than she'd ever seen, David invited her in._

"_What can I do for you Sherilyn?" he asked quietly._

_Sherilyn hesitated again, deciding how best to speak with him. "There is something I need to tell you," she whispered, using David's words as she recalled them perfectly._

_David's eyes narrowed in confusion as he waited. Somehow this conversation was familiar to him, but he couldn't remember why._

"_Tell me," he replied with a growing sense of déjà vu. "You know you can trust me."_

"_Can you still reach the other gifts of our family?" Sherilyn asked, throwing David off course._

"_Yes," he replied curiously. "It takes me longer to concentrate on them, but I can still hear them."_

"_I need you to be Erica for a moment," Sherilyn told him earnestly._

_David nodded his head, confusion rich on his face. After a moment of his eyes closed, David muttered "Got it" under his breath. There was the sound of the powerful strain it took for him to focus on the music of Erica's gift from the distance between them._

"_Follow me," she said, closing her eyes._

_David closed his, and immersed himself in her mind. It was halting at first as Sherilyn exposed her memories to David's scrutiny, but eventually they made full contact. Dragging up the memories Sherilyn knew David needed, she replayed them, slowly, not missing a single detail of sight or sound. Even from the distance between them in the tent Sherilyn could feel his shoulders slump as he recalled everything that Sherilyn played._

"You're the only one I can trust with this Sherilyn," he said quietly. "Aro's gift takes away the privacy of our own thoughts and so we can't even trust them anymore. You are the only one immune to him and can hold our secrets."

"Secrets?" Sherilyn asked intensely.

"Yes secrets," David replied. "Sherilyn, Aro plans to use as weapons to destroy a coven that has done no wrong. They too have some powerful gifts, and Aro wants them so bad. But, he knows they will never join him willingly. He plans to force them into submission with our gifts."

Sherilyn sat in stunned silence. They had come so far from the first masters, Logan and Barbara. Yet, even in their death by fire, the coven was still a weapon. They had come full circle. But who could take down these powerful monarchs? Who could possibly be their savior now?

No one had the power to stand up to Aro and his gang.

Sherilyn dropped her head in understanding. "What will happen if Aro succeeds in capturing these new gifts?" she whispered.

David shook his head. "Game over for our coven as it is," he whispered. "With the gifts he can acquire he won't bother keeping Erica, Jeremy, Natasha, Lane, Nicole, Delilah, or Teresa."

"That's half of us!" Sherilyn hissed angrily.

David nodded his head. "Unless they bonded with a vampire he desperately wanted in the guard, Aro will not keep them after claiming the very same coven we went after with Maria, Logan, and Barbara."

"What kind of gifts are we talking about?" Sherilyn asked angrily.

David studied her for a second before answering. "There are two gifts that he has always lusted after since learning about them, but Aro would end up gaining four. One of the males can read people's thoughts from a distance, while his mate repels all mental gifts much like you.

"The other set of gifts is also a bonded pair. The male can manipulate emotions around him, but it is his mate that Aro truly wants. She can see the future."

"What!?" Sherilyn exclaimed in a hiss. "How is that possible?"

"How is what any of us do possible?" David countered calmly. "What she can see is never perfect, based solely on the choices that she can see. But I'm afraid that she is blind right now."

Sherilyn gave David a confused look.

"You repel all gifts Sherilyn," David continued patiently. "That means she cannot see you. Every choice that is related to you at all will be blind to her. We're invisible to her, so the coven will not be as prepared as they were last time."

Sherilyn sank deeper into the bed, feeling the full gravity of the situation on her shoulders. David had just shared the weight of Atlas with her. No wonder he didn't want to share this with anybody else. The knowledge that Aro wasn't as perky and friendly as he pretended was dangerous. Any of them could be killed because of it.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Sherilyn asked again. "What good can it do?"

David nodded his head once. "I need you to carry this information for me Sherilyn," he whispered. "Its not safe for any of us to know all this, so I need to get rid of these thoughts from my mind. If Aro touches me again and learns all that I've put together then it could be curtains for me, even though he loves my gift."

"But how can you protect yourself? Vampires don't get amnesia."

David smiled wickedly. "Actually, that's exactly what I plan to do," he said mischievously. "Aro has overlooked how powerful one of his guard is. Corin, one of the older ones, can actually erase memories."

Sherilyn nodded her head in understanding.

"That's again where you come in," David continued energetically. "I need you to help me fabricate my memories. I trust you to not make them something I'll regret, because I'll never get these memories back."

"You're willing to sacrifice that much David?" Sherilyn asked quietly. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. Knowledge was the only treasure left to vampires that really had any value. Knowledge and time went hand in hand now.

"Yes," he replied confidently. "I will protect my family."

_David recoiled from the memory sharply. "Sherilyn," David sighed, covering his face in his hands. "This complicates things even more than you realize. I relearned all of Aro's thoughts tonight when I told him about our family."_

_He slumped low into the floor, still covering his face with his hands. Sherilyn reached to comfort him, stopping short when David spoke. "Please just leave."_

_Sherilyn rose, unoffended by David's plea for solitude, whispering "I'm sorry David" as she left the tent._

"_No, Sherilyn," David moaned under his breath. "I'm sorry."_


	30. Chapter 29 Countdown

Chapter 29 - Countdown

_David_

Words could not express the agony I was in. I was so used to pain now, that I began to forget what it felt like to be happy. Sadness and misery were so much a part of my permanent character, I had already forgotten the last time I laughed. What word described this kind of hell?

Hell was no where near as paramount a word, nor did it really fit the circumstance. Hell was only a valid term if I had committed some unpardonable sin to earn all the torture I was enduring. My conscience was as clear as I could make it. And yet, I was still being punished for some unknown crime.

Guiltless as I was, judgment had been passed.

And what were my punishments?

Almost half of my family was sentenced to die at sunrise.

I would be commanded to kill an innocent family at sunrise.

The world would be void of a vast pocket of happiness, inspiration, and enlightenment at sunrise.

My sanity would be gone by sunrise.

_Sunrise_, I mused in silent mockery.

Sunrise was supposed to be the proverbial beginning to all things. How ironic that it now served as the deadline for all things; the end to all things involving the Cullen family. Not one member of their powerful family, perhaps not even little Renesmee, would be spared. All of their pet werewolves, and more than likely the entire Quileute tribe, would be slaughtered mercilessly.

No one was leaving this battle unchanged.

Not many would be leaving this battle if things continued as planned.

It was the plans of immortals that changed the world of mice that I had once resided in. That all of my family had lived in, peacefully ignorant of the true terrors of the world. Content to keep our head down and do our jobs, we lived a normal existence. Where the most terrifying thing required may be to decide the color of shirt to wear out on a date, or what Christmas present to place under the tree.

But the Fates seemed to have some other mystical calling in store for all of us. The calling of vampire.

Oddly, it seemed I was already well equipped to deal with being a vampire. Much of my life had prepared me for the harsh reality that vampires lived with daily.

Early in my life my parents divorced, forcing me to learn how to survive on my own. I took little from the world and offered little in return. If the world didn't wish to reward me, than I would try harder to earn those rewards of love, friendship, and peace.

But every day was a losing battle going worse. I could not maintain passion in such a crusade. From an early age I became depressed, eating habitually until I gained a massive amount of weight. Then, carrying that weight with me like a scar, I was bullied in school, shutting down even farther from the world around me. Only lately had I managed to shed most of the debilitating weight that clung to my soul.

Through all of this, my only safe place was deep in the far recesses of my mind. Safe in this hidden world, I bent the rules of physics and philosophy until I was happy. I had the power to change everything about me or my world that I didn't like, which was most of it.

Most bullied children would flock to me, a seemingly strong harbor against the storms of the world. Safe in our circle, we could change the world in our minds, envisioning all that we desired. Had we been born with magic, it would have been a very fitting science fiction movie. Possibly even horror at some points.

So the bullied found a safe harbor, and the lonely found a gathering place where all were accepted.

Of course it didn't last. The dim spark that stood for my life took a dark turn.

After a painful injury to my elbow, came the addiction to pain killers. At first, it had started as an actual necessity. Having two metal pins sticking out two inches out of your left elbow really grated on a person's nerve. The pain killers kept me sane, numbing the urge to scratch and claw at my healing arm. The doctors frowned on that, and it was usually impossible to reach inside a cast anyway.

Soon I needed them more and more often. I couldn't think straight unless my blood was pumping with large doses of acetaminophen or ibuprofen. I was miserable. Everyday life became as difficult as breathing underwater without gills, gasping for the needed air through a long straw attached to the upper atmosphere. I didn't want to do anything without my daily dose.

Friends and family knew something was wrong, but not what. They could see the mood swings, the violent tendencies - like throwing a chair at a bully who didn't quit while he was ahead and stop pulling hair at the nape of my neck - and the haunted look in my eyes - reminiscent of a reanimated corpse so they told me. Never in their wildest dreams did they even imagine that something as powerful as an addiction to painkillers would catch in me.

I was a living zombie, locked inside my body with painkillers as my jailers.

Ironic though, that becoming a vampire hadn't cured me of my addictions. I had been cured of all maladies except this one. Rather, it transposed all my addictive habits to human blood. The scent, the sight, even the thought of it made me unbearably thirst. The intense longing for blood could only be described as addictive.

I knew pain well. I knew loss well. I knew how to endure, though not very well.

All these experiences, along with the many tragic deaths around me, shaped my mind into a vampire's. I had already accepted death as an integral part of my existence now. As a vampire, someone had to die so I could live.

And the pain and loss?

What greater pain could we have than the hellfire burning away in the back of our throat, never sated no matter how many of God's children we consumed? What better way to punish someone than to make them endure through the centuries hunting those he might have lived with peacefully, possibly even loved, to continue his own damned life?

How much more of a loss came than by realizing you were a monster and knowing you were selfish enough to keep being a monster because it was your life? How much more alone could you feel than to imagine that a loving God abandoned you soulless in the world? And then to be so alone to have to walk that world alone, outliving all friends and family by perhaps millennia, watching empires build and crumble again to nothing in the never ending circle of eternity?

Being a vampire was the worst torture that I could ever imagine placing on anyone. Regardless of the benefits, the torture was strong enough to destroy almost every living soul on the planet.

And yet, becoming a vampire was perhaps the greatest thing that had happened to me in my life. For one thing it saved me all the annoying trips to the ER, orthodontists, dentists, optometrists, and all the other health care specialists I would need to see in the world. I also had a powerful psychic gift, giving me vast potential in this world.

They were small benefits, but I was desperate to keep the clouds with a silver lining.

I also had a family now. A family that understood me inside and out, even at my lowest of lows and highest of highs.

It wasn't that my human family hadn't supported me at all. On the contrary, both my mother and step-father had been very supportive of me, holding my hand and sitting up with me through the withdrawals, the mindless ravings. But it was another thing altogether to have someone who could actually empathize with me instead of only sympathizing with me. It was that feeling of home that no matter where I walked I was not alone. The realization that I would be loved in spite of who and what I had become.

My family.

Those two words were the only reasons I was able to keep going the first month of my existence. Though I was still very much a newborn, the experiences I had endured had aged me decades ahead of any normal progression. Aro's thoughts had taught me that. Next to the rest of my family, and the newborn Bella Cullen, I was somehow beyond the chaotic possession that represented the first stages of being a newborn.

Through all of our experiences together, my family was my purpose. Keeping them alive, atoning for my part in two of their lives especially, was the only reason I felt the honor of living anymore. Nothing else mattered. If I had to walk through hot coals to protect my family, then I was prepared to do it.

And for a while, I did protect my family. When Barbara and Logan first created us, the original eight of us that is, I willfully took upon myself the mantle of leadership. I became the patriarch for the family, serving as spiritual head of our altered lives. It was never easy to walk the path, especially since I was one of the younger members of our group, fearing the dangers of my own failure and the consequences of that choice.

One night, I entertained the idea of killing my family myself. It wasn't to be heartless, quite the contrary. It would have been as close to euthanasia as I could get. Easing their constant pain and suffering as it were. It wouldn't have been too difficult either. With the gifts available to me through the others, I could easily have overpowered them all. Even Sherilyn wouldn't have been able to keep my teeth from her alabaster skin.

But I didn't have the resolve to do it. I was too selfish, knowing I would hate myself for my choice, and then to have to miss them for the rest of eternity was too high a price to pay. I also knew that Logan and Barbara would simply create more newborns, and the curse would be passed onto someone else. I could not let that happen.

And so I fought, day after day, to protect my family. From the political maneuverings of Logan and Barbara, Maria, and the Volturi ancients, to the physical realities of hand to hand combat with the newborn armies springing up like poppies, I strove to protect my family. My dear ones, to borrow a phrase from Aro.

Those two words ripped my heart even farther apart. It was amazing to me that my heart could still feel at all after all the depths of pain I was crushed under. Nothing else compared to this kind of hurt. No author's imagination nor poet's tongue could match in scope the black pain of this binding love sealed in my heart by my family only to be sundered apart by them all over again.

I couldn't protect them. As much as I tried to shelter and nourish their spirits, to help them accept the paramount change in their lives, I was powerless to keep them from the light of truth.

It was an odd position to be in. On the one hand, the louder side of my conscience, I was furious at the members of my family for their choice. The dangerous repercussions that followed such a choice would surely be the end of our family. Before their choice, I could have guaranteed without the shadow of a doubt that not one of us would have been killed. Now, I could make no such promise.

And still, in the far recess of my mind, a soft voice was fiercely proud of them. I wistfully thought how much better this outlook would have been had we all had the courage and clarity of conscience to abandon the falsehood of the Volturi and join the Cullens. To stand for the reasons to keep on living as a vampire instead of tossing ourselves into the nearest volcano. Those were the real truths to cling to.

Alas, it was not to be. The time for choices was past. The lots had been cast. Now came the final hand.

Slowly, counting each steady breath, the hours passed. I felt the arrival of dawn before the first rays of the brilliant sun struck the pitch black canvas of my tent. Rousing myself from a meditative posture on the floor, I emerged from my tent, a hollow emptiness in my heart.

The time had come.

The final countdown had begun.

All of us gathered around the plane again, waiting for our final orders. Silence prevailed over all the assembled vampires, not even a heavy breath breaking the oppressive stillness.

I was not alone in my pain as I felt the absence of the rest of my family in our ranks. For the first time in her existence, Jane was unsure. Her face was hollow, the confident smirk wiped away with the departure of her twin. Demetri was more stern than I had ever seen him, the elegant gentleman gone from his demeanor.

And then I saw the haunted look in the eyes of all the rest of my family. Lane and Nicole, Bekka and Beau, Sherilyn and Felix, Nina, Natasha, and Amanda all shared the pain unlike the rest of the guard. We each could feel the echo our family had left on our souls.

Aro and the rest of his entourage appeared with their usual pageantry. Sweeping out of the plane, Aro wasted no time with prepared speeches or unnecessary inspections. He already knew the outcome of today's war. He was going to be victorious.

I was unsurprised by his reaction. Aro was nothing if no thorough when it came to the wars he waged. Not to mention I already knew the plan. Aro had held my hand to see all that I had from my contact with Nina.

It had not been pleasant reliving those memories. With every sight and sound revived into my memory as I unconsciously followed Aro's train of thought was like another stab to my already bleeding heart. Each spark of resolution and willful rebellion resonating painfully in the hollow of my breast.

With a snap of his fingers, the guard moved into position with the ethereal grace we naturally embodied. Aro's plan was to spearhead the Cullen family with the guard in a phalanx formation. Once we were beneath Bella's shield, she would be powerless to protect them from our powerful gifts. And I knew little Jane had a lot of stored anger to funnel into our adversaries.

I stood at the apex of the formation, the most crucial point of the attack. Our attack would do little good if we were going to be squashed by the gifts we once relied on. With Alec, Lucy, and Zafrina on the other side it would be a wonder if we could keep running in a straight line let alone if we actually made contact with them. So my assignment was simple: cover the members of the guard with a duplicate of Bella's powerful shield.

In our first encounter of the guard, my mission had been twofold. The first test of my power was to see if Bella's shield could actually be penetrated. It had taken all the strength, plus all the assistance from Laci I could take, to push through. But I had been successful.

The second part of my assignment had been to try to duplicate powers within her shield as well as her shield. And in the first few moments I had finished the first, though my attention had been diverted before I could attempt the second. I had little doubt though that I could mimic her gift, since my power flowed from the spiritual centers of our bodies, not the mental.

The other gifted members of my family were just as critical to our attack as I was. Each of us knew our parts, and we had a fierce determination to fulfill them. Though the cost was heavy, we would pay it. Selfishly and unwillingly, we would sacrifice that part of our hearts to live on.

Standing on my left in the first layer of the formation were Sherilyn, Felix, Beau, and Bekka. Stretching from my right were Nicole, Lane, Demetri, and little Jane. Behind us, from the far left at Bekka's rear stood Muse, Brandie, Dante, Natasha, Nina, Amanda, Gloria, Chelsea, and Afton. The remaining members of the guard were placed behind us in quickly interchangeable positions to better suit the flow of battle.

Throughout the course of our initial attack, Bekka and Nicole were to keep anything from happening to me. Under the cover of Bella's psychic shield, we were still very susceptible to physical attacks and Benjamin was a pretty crack shot from what I'd seen in Edward's memories.

Renata probably had the simplest assignment. Her only job would be to guard the ancients and their wives from attack. Her shield was powerful enough to cover all of them, but the hope was that her gift wouldn't be needed. If we got through the mental and physical gifts of our enemies quickly enough we could shut them down and eliminate the need for her gift in this conflict altogether.

Aro, with Caius and Marcus flanking him, took the front of our procession. Renata stood right behind her master, with the wives just a step behind her to allow freedom of movement. Behind all of them, marched the guard.

Nothing moved in the forest as we pushed through the dense trees. Many of the guard vampires held their breath unconsciously, so wrapped in the coming attack to even monitor that simple function. We all knew the gravity of the situation, and we were determined to stay alive.

Staying alive was the basest instinct for any creature. It shouldn't surprise me that it was a great enough instinct to trigger a hiss from my lips when Gloria reached out to me with her gift, trying to soothe my frazzled nerves. I shot her an apologetic look, but shrugged off the calming effects of her gift.

Gloria's wasn't the only gift that was pouring on the juice. Chelsea, under an obvious order from Aro, was slowly pulling us closer together. I easily recognized the pull toward Aro and the rest of the members of the guard, but I resisted. I wouldn't dishonor my family by abandoning them. I may not have agreed with their choices, and I may have been prepared to kill them in defense of my life and the rest of the lives of my family, but I would not dishonor their choice.

We emerged out of the trees to a scene of tranquil peace. The entire landscape had been covered in a thick blanket of pearly white snow, easily two feet thick. It wouldn't slow down a single vampire here, but it would definitely make fire a bit more problematic. Maybe that was the reason I could still feel Jeremy in the clouds, teasing them slowly to burst into cold rain at the slightest need.

Waiting for us, in their tense stance of uncertainty, stood the Cullen clan. It was too strong of a gathering to really fit into the description of coven.

It was hard to see the faces there that I didn't want to see. The Cullen's line was tighter this time, thicker with the enhancement of my family. Standing in the front line, dead center were Bella and Edward. On their left, the males a step ahead of their mates, were Jasper and Alice, Jeremy and Erica, with Carlisle and Esme finishing off their left wing. From Edward's right, standing a step ahead and to the right of Bella, were Teresa and Santiago, Laci and Alec, and Kate and Garrett. Bringing up the rear were the remaining members of my family. Flanking the massive werewolf Alpha Jacob, with Renesmee Cullen riding astride his back, were Delilah, Jackson, Lucy, and Corin. Their only objective would be to guard Renesmee.

I knew too well the magnetic attraction to such a marvelous child. She was definitely contagious.

Sharing all of Aro's memories really came in handy for these analyses. I didn't have to worry about ignorance with any of these vampires. I knew them as well as Edward had when he had last touched Aro's hand.

The remaining vampires stood in like poses behind them. It was an impressive pillar to smash down. I felt like a tiny pinpricked dot on the fore of a bowling ball, waiting to smash into the pins ahead of me.

But I didn't have any more time for these tactical analyses.

Reaching across the distance of the clearing I focused on Bella; Isabella Marie Swan Cullen as her proper name was now. Reaching deep within her soul I searched for the melody, the music that would shield my family as she now shielded hers.

I met silence though. Not a single instrument echoed from her diamond hard shell. I felt through the octaves and searched for even the most obscure instruments, like the reed pipes which emanated from Muse or the tribal drums from Zafrina.

Yet still I felt nothing. I started to panic. I was totally sure that I would be able to break into the silent depths of her soul and find the melody locked deep within. Even silence could carry music if listened to with my senses. But this silence was so perfect I could have listened to any other sound and called it earth-shatteringly loud. I could have felt a pin drop into a frosty dew on the highest peak of Everest against this silence.

Then, over the deep silence that filled the chasm between the two warring factions, I heard a sound that made me cringe. It wasn't loud or fierce as I might have imagined. It was the most simple and beautiful sound that I could ever remember hearing.

I heard singing.

It was the most beautiful chorus I'd ever heard. As a choir student in high school I studied madrigals and art songs of the early and late Renaissance periods. But this piece of music was fit for the angels themselves. Not only was every note pitch perfect, the music was without lyrics. Somehow, the simple "aah", flourished with the multiple chords and cadences, was the most beautiful thing in the world. It was one melody, enveloped and supported by numerous voices. I could actually pick out the harmonizing notes as well as the melody.

As I studied the choral structure, drinking in the music until it filled every ounce of my gifted conscience, I was startled to realize something new. As unified as the sound was, I could discern individual voices inside the vast chorus. But the voices I could hear weren't like the usual speaking or singing voices everyone had. The gifted symphonies that I could hear were somehow transposed into a human voice.

At first cursory glance through their gifts I was momentarily content to just stand and listen to the music of their souls. Edward Cullen, a beautiful trumpet solo capable of breaking the heart with romantic expression as well as jubilant declaration from the heavens. Alice Cullen, the soft sighing of a clarinet accompanied by a double bass. Jasper Hale, double quartet of jazz instruments from saxophone to trombone and trumpet, bending to the slightest mood with graceful ease.

Compared against the music emanating from Bella though, they might as well have been a child banging on pots and pans. Hers' was the most incredible sound in the world. In the first few seconds as my brain made all these analyses, I wanted to weep for joy, cry in mourning, and shout "Hallelujah" from the top of my lungs.

I shook off my rapture in the music, and quieted the awe I held for the chorus in my mind, pushing the elastic shield around all of the Volturi and the guard. No sooner had I done this than I almost recoiled from the contact.

Hidden inside the shield, I felt the life spark of each one of the vampires I covered. Flickering and very much alive without a traceable heartbeat, I felt and knew their location without even having to turn my head or train my hearing near them. It truly was the most perfect shield that could be offered for mental acuity.

"We are ready Maestro," I whispered with feathery breath.

I somehow didn't have to see Aro's face to know how his eyes would smile, though his face may remain as cold as stone. He was also preparing to do something he disliked. It was not his family Aro was seeking to destroy. No, he saw it as business only to wipe out the competition and clear away the loose ends of his last exchange with these vampires.

Aro stepped forward, only placing two paces between Renata and himself. It was the perfect ploy to make it seem as though he didn't worry about being attacked, though I knew it was his greatest fear. For I knew the one secret of the ancients that no one else could be allowed to know: they weren't as strong anymore.

Of the vast concourse of years, their power had diminished. Though the gifts of Marcus and Aro had only increased in potency through their last millennial reign, their physical prowess had slowly degraded. Stronger than an average human, their speed and strength was perhaps a quarter percent weaker than that of an average immortal.

This was due to their lack of activity. Apparently, even a vampire can lose muscle tone. Not having to actually hunt or spar for their power, their bodies did not maintain their new power. It was the one true secret of the Volturi that could never be passed along. But it was also the whole purpose of the guard anyway; the guard protected the ancients where they could not.

"You have had time to think Carlisle," Aro called, his voice no louder than if they were sitting at a dinner table. "What is your decision?"

Carlisle stepped forward, safely secure under Bella's shield. Watching him approach I still felt the same awe at the magnificent glow about him. It was like facing a floodlight of energy, beaming pure white light onto your eyes. I was still stunned by it.

But Carlisle stopped double the same amount of space Aro had put between himself and his shield. Carlisle looked out at our dwindled numbers, studying us with a sad, sympathizing look. "I have thought long and hard on your commands of me," Carlisle said slowly.

I waited with baited breath for him to continue. "And I have something more to say to you my old friend," Carlisle pressed on. "I have a counter offer for you."

"Interesting," Aro replied. I could tell from the set of shoulders on he and Caius, they were annoyed by this development, but I could hear how intrigued Aro was in his voice. Despite the vengeance and cruelty we were here to deal out, he still had the foolish desire to satiate his curiosity.

"Leave us in peace," Carlisle pleaded fervently. I could hear every ounce of wistful thinking that Carlisle held in his heart as he spoke in the hushed whispers billowing across the expanse between us. "My family and I mean you no harm. Leave us in peace to live the law as we have for this last century and we will not fight you this or any other day."

Aro's weight shifted ever so slightly, the first half of the sign for our attack. We held our position, though all of us focused on the slightest flutter of his finger, waiting to attack. "And if I am disinclined to accept your terms?" Aro cooed softly.

Carlisle shook his head sorrowfully. "Then I will defend my family with all the resources available to me."

Aro nodded his head gravely, turning around to move closer to his powerful shield. He seemed to be very thoughtful. Something was bothering him that shouldn't. I could only guess what it was though. I could not drop my shield for a moment, for fear of letting any of their psychics attack and render us powerless.

Alec's ability might very well stop me from finding the right music again, though I would doubt that possibility. The euphoric addiction that I held for Bella's music was intoxicating. I only wished I could bottle it and mass produce it. I would easily be a millionaire.

Aro stopped in front of his brothers, looking each of them in the face, searching for some answer. Holding up his hands, he waited. Marcus moved his hand in a slow mechanical gesture, contrasting Caius' lightning fast clasp. Aro closed his eyes, hunching his shoulders ever so slightly as he listened to thoughts not his own.

I realized with a jolt what was happening. Aro was wrestling with his conscience. He truly did have a moral compass, and something Carlisle had said broke through to him. If I hadn't known Aro as well as I did I would have imagined that he was only feigning indecision. And perhaps he was. But, my instincts told me that he was not putting on a charade now. This was genuine Aro.

Studying him, I also realized that Aro was truly afraid this time. He knew the power of the Cullens, at least he had when the Volturi had last arrived to serve as judicators. Yet, their power had increased since the last time. The arrival of my family had changed the stakes, just as assuredly as the nomadic and coven bound vampires agreeing to a more active role in this combat.

Aro worried about his throne and life.

Jerking my eyes from Aro and his conference, I watched the opposing line. And it seemed to be very fortuitous for me as well. For as I studied the expanse between us, I could see a slow ethereal mist pushing across the distance. Alec was using his Volturi training against us, hoping to immobilize us before we could attack his new family.

I resisted the urge to smirk at his futile attempt.

Tilting my head just a hair to the side, I signaled for the others to push against Bella's shield. If we could keep her distracted it would prove useful. Jane, Natasha, Amanda, and Chelsea began pushing and pulling at different parts of her shield, trying to distract her into losing concentration. I knew it was a futile attempt, but it was the only thing we could do to keep them from springing an offensive against us. All chances of our success rested on our first strike.

Just at that moment, Alec's mist met my shield. I could taste it on my tongue, sickly sweet like replacement sugar mixed with some narcotic drug. It was utterly vile. I didn't want to imagine the kind of damage it would have had on us if it had made contact with our minds.

Though my shield was no where near as large as Bella's, it protected all of us from his mist. It probably resembled something more of a triangle, than the spherical dome that Bella stretched her shield into. I was also grateful that the shield required very little for me to maintain. It was as easy as breathing to focus and keep coiled the elastic-like ribbon that sealed us away from the psychic powers opposing us.

Our gifts met with as little success as Alec. Amanda's paralytic glare did no damage as it smashed into Bella's shield, much like the volcano hot pin pricks of Jane's aggressive talent. I could tell from the increased heavy breaths of Chelsea that she could not sever any of the emotional ties between them, just like the first time, and was quickly getting frustrated. Natasha's gift was perhaps the most interesting to watch. Much like Alec's gift, it could manifest visually. Instead of a cloying mist, it was more like watching heat rise from a barren desert sand. It was semitransparent, yet I knew the potency of such a gift being turned on you.

And so we faced off against each other. It pained me to still analyze, but it was a nervous habit I could never shake.

My family stood on two divided lines, neither one gaining or losing ground. On one half of the dreadful abyss of battle lines long since drawn, my loved ones stood for a sense of duty and responsibility; a calling that many of us would never have understood before we had become a family. I frowned at the irony of those thoughts. The random events that had pulled us together now seemed to be tearing us apart. Whose cruel idea was this? Had my family not suffered enough? What more had we to prove?

And there, on the other side of the eternal stretch of emptiness, stood the rest of my family. A line of resolute and decided faces, fighting for what was right. I had seen the truth, and still I denied it. I was such a coward, even in this life. Why couldn't I just fight for what was right? I could do it, couldn't I?

I always thought that my own death would be the hardest thing that I would ever face. Social degradations, gang violence, economic depression, and global war all seemed like nothing compared to this moment. This terrible moment of anxiety and fear. A gnawing fear that whatever choice I made someone I cared about would be torn from this world forever.

I snorted in disgust at the dangerous meaning of that word.

Forever.

My definition of forever was not what it once was. I had thought forever existed in that seemingly endless space between now and yet to be. That self same space that drained students of brainpower, sealed lovers' hearts, and made kings from paupers. That used to be my forever. But now, forever was something much more permanent. And something much more terrible. Now forever was the hovering ghost that could steal any number of my loved ones from me and leave me to wander alone.

But I didn't have time to dwell on such dilemmas for long. A wave of power was building, and both sides of my family were determined to keep their side alive; at all costs.

I felt the collision of the two opposing waves like an atomic bomb to my mind. The sheer force of it made me want to recoil. Fueled by Laci's accelerant, bursts of psychic energy washed over all of us, and I could see the winces of pain and surprise from all of those sensitive enough to feel it. Only the non-gifted vampires seemed immune to the invisible battle waging over their minds.

All this I realized in a split second, and pushed downward in my mind, subduing the numbing effect on my mind. But the aftereffect of it was truly what startled me. I was hearing music again.

Several times I had attempted to merge gifts into one. But, no matter how hard I tried or focused, the many long hours of integrating seemingly harmonious melodies together in my mind did not work. I could not focus on the symphonic gift of one vampire at the same time as another.

Yet, suddenly I could. Though I could still hear the choral voices of Bella's gift, I was suddenly enveloped by a massive symphony of sound. Bella's choral shield kept the melody, while all the other instrumentation served only to further augment her. Edward's solo soared high above the melody, declaring holy war while Jasper's music not only harmonized with the melody, it accented every note of the movement flawlessly.

Each and every tone or instrument suddenly fit together in a piece of sheer classical brilliance. I knew that had Johann Sebastian Bach, Wolfang Amadeus Mozart, Ludwig von Beethoven, Sergei Prokofiev, and Hans Zimmer culminated the masterpieces of their works it would not be half as beautiful as this sound was to me. Not a dissonant chord was present in the entire sweeping movement. Though some notes, if isolated, would provide an unpleasant grating on the hearing, the remaining notes easily complimented it, resolving any tension before it began.

This truly was heavenly music.

And in that moment I felt the presence of all the gifts in my mind. It was truly exhilarating. I could feel the presence of all the vampires around me as well as their emotional state. Suddenly, the thoughts of all the vampires covered by my shield were available to my scrutiny.

And I made another startling revelation.

Early in our campaign, I had guessed that only a handful of the guard vampires were against destroying the Cullens. I was pleased as punch to learn that not a single vampire wanted to kill them. For different reasons, some of them very personal as in the case of little Jane, they all had a stake in the Cullen way of life.

Casting my eyes down the line of Cullen vampires, my gaze locked with Alice. Her eyes were slightly glazed over. As I watched her intently, her instrumentation took the melody line. The tempo dropped to a melancholy pace, marching in a dark minor key. Enveloped in the music I was swept away into her second sight.

Dozens of images flashed through my mind, each disjointedly affecting the others. It was like viewing the individual pigments of color in a rainbow, shattered clear of a prism. No two images were alike, and only when composed together in the moving timeline of past choices did any of them make any logical sense.

As these images flashed through my mind I knew several things very quickly, each one adding more panic to my already frayed nerves.

In about another ten seconds, Aro would decide to signal for our attack. And if we attacked after those ten seconds, we would win.

It was a gruesome view, worthy of the silver screen. A vast inferno, blazing uncontrollably as it reached with fiery claws to the sky. A dark cloud of darkness billowing up in a pillar, blackening the sun from shining onto the charred meadow. The flames were ravenous, consuming both the cold diamond skin of the Cullen family and the claw and bones of the allied wolf packs.

Then, from the ruby hot ashes, the Volturi would rise, with the renewed fervor of victory alight in their eyes. And from that point on, no other coven was powerful enough to challenge their reign again. Their rule and law would stretch at least another four millennia before Caius would attempt a coup and be destroyed with half of the vampires in the guard.

No matter which battle strategy the Cullens employed against us, we won. Either because of me, Sherilyn, Amanda, Nina, or Brandie, we would win this deadly conflict of immortals.

But perhaps more strange was a future with these enchanting Cullens. I could see it as clear as the burning ashes on this field, the chance to live like the Cullens. The chance for my family to live, all of them, in a happily ever after story worthy of the fairytales that my kind lived in.

Nine seconds before Aro would decide.

I felt too stunned to move. The possible future of all my family living happily was just too good to be true. It had to have been some kind of trick. Maybe I had been reading her mind, full of wistful thinking to try and distract us.

Yet, I knew that was impossible. Bella's shield was still well in place, eliminating that option.

Eight seconds before Aro would decide.

I searched the minds of all the other vampires present. Scouring through their running memories I could discern nothing of daydreams or fantasies that might have presented themselves to me in a random moment of inattention.

I hadn't had any fantasies or daydreams either. Was it even possible for a vampire to daydream, since it was in effect the brain taking leave of its senses momentarily?

Seven seconds before Aro would decide.

All of the other possibilities out of my head, I was left with the simplest explanation: My family could survive this encounter. But it was only if the Cullens survived this encounter. Only if I helped shape the concourses of the ever moving destiny of my family could we all escape this battle with our lives and hopes intact.

But what was required of me? What decision did I have to make before this possibility became a definite reality?

Six seconds before Aro would decide.

All of the time in the world, and it was down to a snap decision. I felt quite literally torn in two. One of their gifts on the other side, a pleasant duet between a piano and sitar, was to feel the needs of others. Both sides needed me. How could I help them both?

If I stayed on the side I was I could protect more of my family, pushing my gift to the limits. But I would also be pushing my sanity to the limits as I struggled with the cursed assurance that we would be the ones who rose from the smoldering ashes like a powerful new phoenix. I would have to practically anesthetize myself with Gloria's gift for the rest of eternity, or provoke the Volturi to kill me themselves.

But what point was there in that venture? If I wanted to be destroyed, I need only switch to the Cullens' side. I would fight and more than likely die, especially if Aro got his hands on my memories and discovered what memories had resurfaced after Sherilyn had shared with me what I had sealed in her, only to have failed in the first aspect as well as the second. I could not protect all the members of a new alliance any easier than I could try to stop the sun from moving in the sky, no matter how much power Bekka and Laci poured into my effort.

Five seconds before Aro would decide.

I felt sick to my stomach. The two halves of my psyche were warring just as fiercely as the psychic waves pressed against the powerful shields in this valley of trees. Dark versus Light. Mercy versus Justice. Love versus Hate. Faith versus Fear.

Fear was all that really held me on my side of the divide. I lacked the faith in the unknown to test the dark waters. Even as a human I could easily make the small decisions on easy faith. Yet, the truly life changing choices that lay ahead of me paralyzed me into making no real decision at all, leaving the chips to fall where they will and for me to forge some kind of future from the bones of destiny's decree.

Four seconds before Aro would decide.

I blinked, clearing my thoughts again. It was too late to try to change my decision now. Destiny had passed her judgment from the dawn of time. I could no more change the outcome that was fated to occur anymore than I could undo the curse of vampirism on my family and give us back our past lives.

Once again, my eyes roved along the Cullen line, watching for the slightest advance that would preempt our attack. This time they locked on Edward's. The fire in his eyes was intense, captivating me with the liquid gold flames burning in his gaze.

And yet there was more than the blazing determination to protect his family. Somehow, even in the depths of the dark future I know he had gleaned from Alice's thoughts, he was at peace. No matter what outcome happened, Edward Cullen was going to meet it head on, nothing wavering as he fought for what he wanted.

Three seconds before Aro would decide.

It was then that I wondered how I would feel were the situation reversed. Could I stand with such a spiritual conviction that come what may I could bear it? Would I be able to meet my destiny with a clear conscience, as this man did?

I felt crushed to realize the truth. I could. I could stand and be the valiant kind of hero that Edward Cullen embodied. The temperance and patience required to defend his frail mate, to fight off both heaven and hell to maintain a sacred passion between himself and Bella.

I knew in that moment that I wanted that kind of reality. Not just the wistful wish of a fairytale ending. The actuality of my dreams coming true. For Edward truly had all he dreamed of: a life with close friends and a growing family.

Two seconds before Aro would decide.

No sooner had these thoughts come in my mind, than I knew what had to be done. The Cullens had to be saved. But a conflict would only destroy many of the vampires essential to my desired future. No matter how many different ways I tried to twist my decisions into influencing those around me, sometimes downright forcing vampires to submit to my will with hypnosis, I still lost somebody.

This was unacceptable. I could not lose a single member of my family now, since I felt connected to the Cullens now. Curious that my enemies would become my allies so quickly.

The enemy of my enemy had become my family.

One second before Aro would decide.

I turned my attention from the Cullens to focus my glare on the ancient Volturi coven. My family had nothing to do with this conflict we had been thrust in. Even under the false and pretentious conditions from Aro, the Cullens were not our enemies; they were our victims. Innocent victims of an ancient jealousy and lust of power.

A powerful conviction began to build within me.

The true enemies on this plane were the Volturi. Not a single vampire here deserved to die other than them. Early in their mission to bring peace and order to our kind, their intentions were pure. Yet, the power they amassed corrupted their wills into self-serving dominance, like any other political system set up in the history of this world.

In order to protect my family I knew the five vampires that would have to die: Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Caius, and Athenodora.

Aro dropped the hands of his brothers, sending my mind into overdrive to salvage what I could in this battle.

It was probably a cruel twist of fate that would punish the wives for the crimes of their lords, but I saw little difference at this point. Their quest spared neither woman nor child before, and when the pendulum swung against them, it would be as merciless as they. It was always said that death was a just being, caring little for the status of man. The time had come to remind the world of that virtue.

While I was planning how best to circumvent our attack onto them, another complication arose. I had little doubt whether my family would support me, the iron resolution in my heart confirming they would. The problem became which members of the guard would challenge us.

I suppose I could save time and simply eliminate the entire guard, but what would prevent the world from going berserk with rogue vampires? No. The world needed a government body to monitor the immortal population. But, who could wield such authority without being corrupted by the power?

The main focus of power originally flowed from two vampires in the guard: Jane and Chelsea. Jane and Alec's gifts had served as the driving force that kept the vampires of this world in submission. Reputation was a powerful motivator to keep peace. Much like the threat of facing down an atomic bomb persuaded a mighty nation to bend its knee to another.

Though I believed that Chelsea, and by consequence her mate Afton, to be the more dangerous of the two. Not because of the direct result of her gift, but the darker side of her nature. It truly was Chelsea's gift that gave Aro the weapon he needed to rule the world. Because of her loyal bindings to Aro and the other ancients, the guard could be both sword and shield for the Volturi.

I realized with a jolt that I was passing judgment falsely. It was not my place to dictate the fates of those who did not have an enlightened accounting of their actions. That was the same folly as Aro. I would not be guilty of his sin.

No. Only the five Volturi need vanish from this world. The ultimate gathering of vile dictators had been assembled. The Volturi Reich was about to end in flames.

I readied all the fury of my emotions as the ancients dropped their hands. The final decision had been made.


	31. Chapter 30 Execution

Chapter 30 - Execution

_Sherilyn_

Aro's hands slowly fell away from his two brothers. I had never fallen into the habit of calling him master unless I was addressing him directly. As my thoughts were still private and my own from him, I needn't have worried about what he might overhear should he touch my skin again. It was perhaps my only protection from the politics around me, always pulling me this way and that to bend my will to theirs.

Watching Aro turn around, I felt the members of the guard tense around me. I had been ready to rumble since his first sign. I was impressed that he could signal us so minutely with just the slightest twitch of his finger, but that kind of discipline comes with centuries of practice. Remembering the signs was as easy as memorizing a phone number or how to tie your shoes when given all the enhanced mental abilities of a vampire.

The chance to use all one hundred percent of our brains really did come in handy.

Studying everyone as best I could out of the corner of my eyes I could see the definite changes. Shoulders hunching forward half an inch or so. Lips parting ever so slightly in ragged anticipation. Even the sounds of grinding teeth or the impatient tap of a finger against thick fabric all showing increasing frustration.

But David stood rock still.

I focused on him, alarmed to see him seemingly unworried about seeing Aro's sign at any moment.

This was not the David I had talked to not but a few hours ago. That David had seemed defeated, beaten into a terrible submission against his will. But this new David stood like some kind of wild and dangerous predator waiting for his prey to make a mistake. Waiting to pounce.

Something was different, but I didn't know what it was. I felt the powers surging through David like an uncontrollable live wire, but I was powerless to try to identify it or even channel it. As the perfect shield against gifted vampires, I was immune to that kind of influence. Although I could consciously, and with a great amount of effort on my part as I fought to expose my very private soul and mind to the powers around me, allow the others to influence me, I had never mastered any way of deciphering them one from the other.

All the telepathic, emotional, physical, and mystical abilities felt the same to me. It was much like having a thick static blanket wrapped around me, giving me a very strong sense of claustrophobia, though I was to move about in my cocoon. The stronger the power behind it, the more it constricted about me. No matter how strong the sensation grew though, I could always shrug it off as easily as an overlarge fur coat.

But this was different. It wasn't like the times David exhibited the different gifts his body and mind could imitate. It went much deeper. It was more that some deep painful wrestle with conscience had been decided.

Decided. That was how I could best describe David at that moment. Resolved to see some course of action through to the end no matter how difficult or painful.

The ancients faced the powerful gathering of vampires that comprised the Cullens' allies and family. My own friends and family were buried deep in the heart of that strategy, weakening my resolve, if only slightly, to attack and destroy them. I knew my family well enough to know that each would fight with all the faculties he or she possessed to ensure their own survival. And I would reciprocate that kind of resolve as well, fighting tooth and nail to earn my life, and the lives of those closest to me.

I could perfectly imagine the face of each of them as they prepared the final words of farewell and judgment to the Cullens. Marcus would be very apathetic, disenchanted after the many lives of vampires had passed by his eyes uneventfully dull. Caius' eyes would be alight with the insane lust for battle that came with power hungry dictators. The war and struggle were sometimes the best parts of the acquisition.

Aro's would perhaps be the most intriguing face. The wrestle between what he wanted and what he knew would be as plain as day on his face. He really didn't have a good poker face, but I guess when you are as used to having other people's thoughts as he was, then you weren't worried about what others thought about you. Eventually, it would make its way back to you anyhow.

"The council has decided," Aro declared solemnly, beginning the intonation that would doom the Cullen family forever.

Caius was the first to speak. His voice was rich with the wicked enthusiasm for power that oozed out of every pore of his body. " The Cullens cannot be allowed to continue living," Caius growled happily. "They have taken too many risks with the secrets of our kind, endangering us all. Everything about them flouts our laws and traditions, risking the exposure of our proud race. My vote is guilty, punishable by death."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes in annoyance at Caius' poor attempt at sounding refined. He was just a bloodthirsty dog, salivating at the bell's sound of war.

Marcus' voice was a haunted whisper, rasping smoothly in his throat. "I see no fault in the lifestyle of Carlisle, he nor his expansive family. No breach of the law has surfaced to my reckoning, so I pronounce sentence as innocent."

I heard the breath catch in the lungs of the remaining vampires breathing. This was the big buildup. We all had known Marcus' and Caius' votes before they had even gone through the charade of a council. Only one vote remained: Aro, the tip of the pendulum of doom.

It was a very fitting image of the three ancient vampires who comprised the full reigning power of immortals. Judicial, executive, and legislative powers all wrapped into one, delicately balanced with a touch of politics and a dash of supernatural power.

The system had quickly corrupted though. Too much power had shifted the balance. Aro no longer balanced the polar opposites of Marcus and Caius. The tip no longer pointed straight down the narrow road of justice. Rather, it roved, wandering across the road whenever it suited it, and pointing down other avenues when it didn't.

Aro sighed deeply, a gentle sigh equal to a breeze flowing from the further top of a frozen mountain. "I have never taken the mantle of my position lightly, and today it is most especially difficult for me. So much of you Cullens is good and beautiful. In truth, I suppose I am a little envious of the peaceful lives you have formed for yourselves.

"Having said that I also see many flaws in the logic of your ways. The constant moving and drifting about like wayward gypsies makes little sense to me only because you keep setting yourselves up to perpetuate the cycle in an endless dance. Always searching for a home where you will never be bothered, and cursed to never find rest in this world of mortals.

"The denial of your inborn thirst still puzzles me to no end. I confess myself curious as to how you can avoid the pleasures of humankind, except in the case of young Edward of course, seeing as how his abstinence has produced great dividends."

Aro paused, dropping his head to sigh again. I grew tired of the endless windbag. It was worse than watching a presidential debate. Just say what you need to and get on with it!

Shaking his head, Aro faced down the Cullens for a few more seconds before continuing. His voice was barely above a whisper, but it echoed loudly in the stone silent meadow.

"I have wished so much for you my dear Cullens. I have wished that you would accept my hospitality and join the guard, adding your voices and influence to my house, teaching me to think as you do. Will you yet accept my invitation? Zafrina, Benjamin, Kate, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella; the door is open to you should you wish it."

Not a single vampire moved in the clearing as Aro watched their faces.

"Very well. To those members of the coven 'family'" his voice adding the classic figure movements in its tone around the word "I offer you the chance for clemency. Delilah, Jackson, Teresa, Santiago, Lucy, Corin, Laci, Alec, Erica, Jeremy; repent of your previous choices and return to me my dear ones."

I couldn't stifle the gasp before it escaped from my lips. I had been fully prepared for Aro's tempting of the Cullen vampires to his side, but this was not something I was prepared for. The chance to have part of my family back was like dangling a carrot in front of my nose. I wanted so desperately to believe that I could reach out and take it, but I could barely find the strength to keep standing under the emotional weight, pressing me downward with all the power of gravity.

I told myself not to hope, closing my eyes to squash the traitorous hope that flared up in my heart as fiercely as the thirst raging in my throat. I could promise to never again mention that anyone of them had ever abandoned us.

The silence burned into me unlike anything I'd ever known before. I opened my eyes, hoping against hope to see them walking slowly back to our side, tail set firmly between their legs. But I didn't see anything of the kind. Teresa and Delilah shared a hiss between them while the rest of their faces remained determined as stone.

My heart broke. I lost all concentration in that moment. Nothing mattered anymore.

Even after the haunting funeral we held for them, even after the hours of internal wailing in my heart, I had never abandoned them as dead yet. Somewhere in the far recesses of my soul I had kept a single candle burning in the window, hoping that eventually they would return home to their family. It was a bitter disappointment, almost palatable on my tongue.

A warm hand slid into mine, squeezing gently. Empty as I was, this simple gesture from Felix pulled me back from the brink of oblivion. My family was dead. I could not spend the rest of my life mourning the dead. Especially when I had so much to live for. Felix, David, Amanda, Natasha, and the rest of my family were counting on me. I could not fall apart now.

My face hardened with my resolve, my eyes narrowing in fierce concentration. I was ready now. The pain had come, and it had passed. All that was left was action.

Dropping his head a quarter of an inch, David breathed out a simple command for the guard's ears only, his voice rolling in a rich timbres. "Follow my lead." The words permeated the air with an enchanting grace, brushing against my mind with the gentlest touch. I felt no different, though I felt the others respond a little more forcefully.

"Very well," Aro sighed in disappointment, snapping me back to attention instantly. "My vote is guilty."

That was the signal.

The guard sprung into action. Unified like a dark cloud of destruction, we sprinted across the short distance toward the Cullens. Time seemed to slow down as I watched the expressions of my victims, I just couldn't face the prospect of killing them if I gave them a name and a face. Surprise colored their faces, taken off guard by our swift attack.

No sooner had they realized our attack, they lashed back at us with their might. Benjamin began hurling boulders at wicked speeds, whether to hurt or hinder us I couldn't tell. The only boulder that missed Bekka's destructive glance rebounded off to the side of us from Nicole's shield.

In only two seconds we had crossed over half the distance that had separated the two opposing lines. I searched up the line for a split second, locating my intended target. Zafrina the illusionist. Of all the gifts in their line, I was chosen to take her out. Bekka was going to focus on Benjamin, while Amanda, Natasha, and Jane would quickly incapacitate the remainder of the vampires.

The rest of the guard would take care of the werewolves. I knew Felix and Demetri were dying to get a piece of them, as well as some of the other guard members.

But I didn't need to worry about any of that. I had my target. That was all I needed to worry about.

The one who had it hardest was David. He had to juggle all the gifts he could into a dizzying pattern to finish off our opponents as quickly as they could to alleviate the pressure on us to hold down the powerful vampire family.

We were aimed directly at the heart of their formation. Dead center of the apex of our phalanx was their shield. We moved without deviating the slightest degree from our course. Bekka and Nicole kept everything clear of our path as we raced faster than the wind.

Then it happened.

We all stopped just a foot away from them. I barely had time to respond in the seamless flow of movements as we froze just short of our initial attack. Not one vampire even breathed hard as we faced down our enemies at point blank range.

I couldn't help but wonder what David was doing. We all were following his lead as carefully as we could, but I don't remember this being part of the plan.

Our enemies were just as confused as I, waiting to see what we were doing as they drew their lines closer together in anticipation of an attack.

"Cover our backs Nicole," David whispered with a reassured calm. "Bekka, clear the way."

Bekka flicked her attention in front of us and vampires flew out of the way, smashing into the ground fifty to sixty yards away from their original standing position. I tensed as I waited for the reciprocating attack, but any attack simply glanced off Nicole's shield.

We moved forward, easily moving through their attempted defenses. Trying everything from aggressive fronts to subtle penetrations, nothing could block the combined teamwork of Bekka's telekinesis and Nicole's mirror shield. Powerless, they watched as pushed our way to their shield.

No sooner had the vampires been ejected from our path, they were immobilized by Natasha and Amanda. Even if they could have moved under Amanda's predatory gaze, Natasha's field would have prevented them from any real harm.

A smug smile was growing on my face as I realized David's plan. It was simple really. By avoiding direct confrontation, he was going to ensure that we kept as few fatalities on our side as possible. It was truly brilliant. The puppet had become a master himself.

All but a few vampires were clear from their shield. The werewolves were doggedly attacking our shield, bouncing off in random directions to smash into each other in loud comical clashes. Their seer, emotion manipulator, elemental, illusionist, mind reader, and the two leaders of the werewolf packs all huddled close to their shield, waiting for our moves.

Their illusionist went flying first, landing in the tangled mess that comprised all the vampires under heavy sedation. The others followed quickly until only the two werewolves, their shield and the child were left. David paused, his head cocking to the side in some deep thought before he straightened again.

"Brandie," he whispered quietly. A stir of fabric and snow and the brunette vampire stood by David's side. "Bring me Renesmee."

I froze in shock. This was not part of the plan at all.

But a split second later, the young child was in his arms, Brandie back at his side again. Looking deep into her eyes, David whispered, "Sleep little one" and Renesmee closed her eyes in a deep dreamless sleep.

The reaction was instantaneous. The two wolves and the shield launched an attack at the exact same time. "Sherilyn, take care of her," David said calmly as they streaked toward us. "Felix, Muse take the wolves."

I leapt into action. Felix and Muse were by my side, but I pushed away everything in my mind that would distract me from my target. I barely noticed David giving orders to the other members of the guard to waylay the rest of the wolves from defending their leaders.

The shield and I smashed into each other with the force of an army of bulldozers going sixty. I felt the raw power of the newborn roaring through her, but my strength was greater. I was younger than she, and my skill was better as well. She fell for the first bait I threw her, and easily slid behind her. Grasping her arms firmly in my own I tackled her to the ground, pushing her with all the strength in my body.

Felix and Muse had similar successes with their targets. Muse kept breaking the legs of the larger black wolf while straddling him to pin him down. Felix, after executing a brilliant maneuver I used on him, came behind the russet wolf and by restricting the air supply was keeping him well subdued.

"Nina," David called gently. Nina moved to his side, and accepted the child from David's arms. After David's whispered instructions in her ear, Nina cast her cloak around her to become virtually invisible. Though I could still see past her gift, I felt the panic race through the shield beneath me as she watched her daughter vanish before her eyes. The russet wolf shifted a sixteenth of an inch before he was back on the ground from Felix's aggressive persuasion.

David blinked and stepped toward me. Crouching down in front of us, he studied the shield for just a split second. "Your daughter will be perfectly safe no matter what Mrs. Cullen."

"You monster," she hissed, moving to strike him before I controlled my grip on her again.

"You are perfectly correct," David replied without the slightest hesitation. "I am a monster. But I will protect my family, just as you wanted to."

"Let her up Sherilyn," David said firmly.

I hesitated, gauging the look in his eyes. Was he serious? This newborn had enough power to smash a semi truck into powder. And he wanted me to let her up after he just made her daughter disappear? What was he thinking?

Slowly, yet still monitoring every movement of the shield, I drew her to her feet. She didn't put up a fight as she stood on her feet, subjecting herself begrudgingly to my control.

Dropping his voice lower by just a hair, enough so that Aro and his entourage wouldn't hear us, David continued his lecture. "Bella," he said, as though talking with an old acquaintance, "Believe it or not I am not your enemy here. We both share the same enemy."

"What are you talking about?" Bella hissed furiously, though still subdued enough to conceal our conversation.

David shook his head. "I was hoping you would smarter about this Bella," he grunted. "I am the copycat of my family. I have all of the guard under a hypnotic spell to protect not only them, but your family as well. If we had wanted to, your family would already be dead. You have seen our power."

I felt Bella's muscles slacken in defeat, her head drooping. But I was just as at a loss as Bella. I knew David was clever, but this was far better than I imagined him capable of. How did he plan to come to a peaceful settlement between all these hostile vampires and werewolves? Someone was going to have to die at this point. It was an inescapable truth at this point.

"I still don't understand," Bella replied confused. I nodded my head once, keep my attention on every movement of the muscles in Bella's body, but not losing sight of all the other movements around me.

"The Volturi are both our enemies," David said quietly. "I need your help to take out the real threat in this world once and for all."

"Why do you need me?" Bella asked, repeating the question burning in my own mind.

David smirked. "Both of you are the shields that make the future I have seen possible."

"What future David?" I couldn't resist asking.

David turned to me, his expression indescribable. I could almost swear that he was ready to cry, though I knew it was an impossibility for vampires. "When all the powers collided in my mind I saw the future of our families joining together and living. Living Sherilyn," he pushed emphatically. "Not just surviving under Aro's thumb for the rest of eternity. Living happily."

I could almost picture it. All of us fulfilling our dreams with the loves of our lives. Our eyes golden like the Cullens. I was stunned into silence, my hand firm on Bella's shoulder.

"What do you need me to do?" Bella asked quietly.

David looked at her gravely. "I need you to not protect your family," he said carefully. Bella looked ready to argue, but David shook his head to silence her. "If you break the captivity on your family, we will have no choice but to kill. Our only hope is to destroy the Volturi threat once and for all."

"May I have my daughter back?" Bella begged, moving forward only to be stopped short by my quick hand.

David shook his head. "It is the only way I can assure her survival, even if you and Edward perish. Would you take that away from her?"

Bella dropped her head in defeat, shaking her head meekly. "No," she whispered in a dead voice.

"Very well," David replied. "Sherilyn," he beckoned easily.

I released the newborn slowly, waiting to see her reaction. Bella knelt on the ground, hugging her chest close to her as she fought the urge to protect her family with her powerful shield. I did not doubt that she would keep true to her word, but I couldn't imagine how hard it would be to have that power and feel powerless.

Or perhaps I did. Throughout this whole debacle I felt powerless. What good was it to resist every supernatural gift ever conceived if it made no difference when it came to protecting my family?

David and I walked the distance back toward the ancients, their faces masked as they watched some movie illusion of a nonexistent fight. "Group them together Bekka," David said as we passed the incapacitated vampires. Bekka followed instructions, Amanda and Natasha remaining focused on them as they moved. And without Bella's shield, all the werewolves succumbed to their spells as well.

We paused several yards away from Aro and the others. "Sherilyn," David whispered. "You have to separate the Volturi from Renata. You are the only one who can do it."

I nodded my head, understanding showing on my face. I was the only one next to Bella who could stand up to Renata's mental shield. David could easily do that, but I had the feeling some other plan burned behind his red eyes.

We crossed over the snow covered field and stopped a few feet in front of the Volturi. David nodded his head once to me and I quickly moved inside the protection of Renata's shield. I grappled with her soundlessly, one hand covering her mouth while the other made an inescapable vice around her arms and bodice as she struggled blindly against me.

No sooner had I cleared her away from the ancients, David nodded his head again to me. I nodded in kind, waiting to see what David had planned.

David blinked once, and sight seemed to restore itself to the eyes of the ancient vampires in the Volturi coven. "What is the meaning of this?" Caius' hissed. "All the vampires are still here."

"My apologies Caius," David replied calmly. "There has been a change in plans."

"A change in plans?" Aro asked in fierce curiosity.

"Yes Aro," David answered smoothly, his voice betraying nothing other than polite kindness. "You have done much for this world. You have hidden us from the dangerous scrutiny of mortal men, watching for the careless and foolish vampires who threaten our peace and prosperity in the world.

"But no more. You have gone too far this time Aro. I will not allow you to destroy my family!"

David's voice echoed off the surrounding mountains with a terrifying sound, haunting and terrible.

Aro merely studied David curiously. "Are we not part of your family dear one?"

"Don't ever call me that again!" David roared, a clap of thunder echoing his anger in the darkening sky. "You have never included anyone in your family Aro. You have only collected those powers and talents that you secretly desired to have in addition to your own. And with them in your guard, it was as close as you possibly could come to having the gifts within your very soul."

"Very well said," Aro replied smoothly, though I could see his unease in a nervous twitch of his finger.

"I should know after taking your thoughts from you," David answered, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"So what do you intend to do?" Caius asked, dropping into a defensive crouch in front of his wife.

"I intend to protect my family obviously," David said.

The wind whipped around him, flaring his hair and cloak up into a flurry of movement. Caius and Aro leapt at the same time, attempting to double team him as Marcus moved to the side to side step him at any time. David didn't even flinch, though all the ancients froze.

The storm flared violently in the clearing. The earth shook with every rumble of thunder as the sky split with the strength of the lightning. Winter wind tore at the tree branches, shaking loose all the powdered snow into flight. Slowly, David, not taking his eyes off the Volturi coven and maintaining the predatory gaze from Amanda's gift, removed a metal rod from his pocket, the Incinerator I recognized with a start.

Gently, the vampires rose from the ground. I was frozen in shock, just as Renata was in my grasp, as we watched David lift the Volturi into the air inch by inch. David was manipulating multiple gifts at the same time! I knew he had experimented with that option, but how was he doing it? Every time he'd tried, he had failed miserably. The power backlashed violently, painfully slamming into David's mind. Yet, here he was pulling Bekka's gift through him, while simultaneously focusing on Amanda, Jeremy, and probably even a few other gifts with it.

With a sharp click, nearly inaudible with the howling wind and moans of the vampires still under heavy sedation, David ignited the Incinerator. A gentle spark burst into life, illuminating his face like a dark angel of destruction. A ball of red fire hovered just in front of David as he pocketed the rod again, all while keep the ancients paralyzed and aloft.

"Caius," David called across the clearing. Caius moved closer, but fought to resist the powers binding him. He stopped midway between the two supernatural powerhouses, David and the Volturi.

"Caius," David called, his voice sending shivers up my spine with the deadly authority that echoed through the tempestuous clearing. His anger was unbridled as he glared deep into Caius' eyes. "You have been weighed. You have been measured. And you have been found wanting. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" Caius hissed. "Fight me like a man you coward!"

"If I fought you hand to hand as you wish Caius, you would still die," David replied darkly. "I know that your strength has waned as naturally as the light of the moon. Aro's worst mistake ever was allowing me to have his thoughts as much as he wanted ours."

"Traitor!" Caius bellowed. "Filth! Ungrateful slime!"

"ENOUGH!" David's voice tore through the darkened sky to silence Caius with all the force of Lucy's hypnotic voice. "You are found guilty of false accusations against an innocent party, conspiracy to murder innocence, and innumerable counts of obstruction of justice. The sentence is death."

David narrowed his eyes, and the ball of fire stretched wider and wider until it was quadruple the size of most beach balls. Rolling and twisting in angry sparks, the ball sped across the clearing with perfect accuracy to collide with Caius' body.

The fiery sphere floated just ahead of Caius before he began screaming in agony. Jane's gift was being turned on him, I realized with a start. Slowly, the ball of flame moved beneath Caius, as he hung limply in the air, recovering his wits from David's brutal torture. Moving with methodical precision, the flames ascended up Caius' body, licking greedily at his pale flesh.

Caius' painful scream echoed through the clearing as the flames consumed him. Even while completely engulfed in angry red, Caius howled in rage and pain.

Abruptly, the noise stopped and an oppressive silence filled the air. I felt the fury rise from Athenodora as she saw nothing remained of her mate, but David's spell kept her bound. The flames retreated to stand in front of David again.

I could hardly believe what I'd just witnessed. Caius was dead.

David moved Marcus closer to him in the air. "Marcus," David's voice softer though still firm, "You have been weighed. And you have been measured. And you have been found wanting. How do you plead?"

"Guilty by association," Marcus whispered, a strong plea apparent in his voice. He wanted his life over. Maybe the ancients had a conscience after all, but failed to listen to it in their quest for power.

"So be it," David replied solemnly.

The ball of flames shot from David with the force of a bomb. Upon impact, Marcus burst into brilliant flames. The flames were so hot, and the attack so quick, not a speck of him remained, even in smoke and ash.

Marcus was dead.

The two wives floated around Aro, bound in silent horror at what he was witnessing, to face David. "I cannot condemn either of you for your actions," David whispered softly, remorse clear in his voice. "But neither can I allow you to walk the earth and seek revenge against me and my family."

Athenodora and Sulpicia held their heads high as David divided his fiery weapon into two and executed them with the same speed as Marcus. Not a single trace of the wives remained.

David focused his eyes on Aro and fire seemed to erupt in them. The flat red that we exhibited most of the time from our diet of human blood erupted into a volcano's heat, burning with intense hatred toward Aro.

Aro floated forward, a wary look on his face. "Aro," David growled angrily. "You have been weighed. You have been measured. And you have been found wanting. How do you plead?"

Aro said nothing for a moment, his expression almost blank as he stared at David. Then he smiled, barking out a laugh. I watched in stunned shock as Aro laughed wickedly to what was happening around him.

"No matter what I say you are still going to destroy me my dear one," Aro sighed in a tone very similar to contented. "Look how far you've come David. Look at what you've accomplished because of what I've done, for that is truly why you plan to punish me. I have given you access to the greatest powers in the world. I have placed the world at your feet. Join me David. Together we can balance out this world that I have set wrong. Help me correct my mistakes."

David looked as stunned as I felt. The wind slackened, some of the clouds disappearing altogether. This had to be a trick. At the first opportunity, Aro would stab David in the back and end a powerful threat to his regime.

But it did not last long. Suddenly, the wind accelerated to a dangerous speed, ripping limbs off trees with aggressive savagery. The sky darkened even more, lighting tearing a bright scar across the black clouds while the thunder boomed with war. The ball of flames in front of David erupted into bluish white light, elongating into a terrible sword.

The sword rose above their heads, illuminating the ground beneath them. "JOIN YOU?" David bellowed. "Never, if I live for a thousand lifetimes of this earth would I want to join the cause of a madman like you. I have never wished you well, playing my part as willful servant only to protect my family from your malignance.

"But the time has come to purge the world of the most deceptive kind of evil. The evil that comes to your face with a smile and a beautiful promise on their lips, painting the image of a longed for dream only to use it as bait for the trap. You care nothing for me! All that worries you in this moment is the fear for your own life and the lust for my power! I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your thoughts.

"Judgment has been passed Aro DiVassilia. You are found guilty of bearing false witness against innocent vampires, conspiracy to murder innocent vampires, corruption of the law, and the emotional and psychological torture of countless vampires in your lifetime. The sentence is death!"

The sword flashed over David's head, his hand guiding it in the air. "MASTER!" Renata screamed as she lunged to protect Aro. I pinned her down to the ground in time to see David slash into Aro with the fiery sword. The flames engulfed Aro, his face surprised, quickly consuming every glimpse of his body in white fire.

Surging brighter, the flames exploded in a shower of blue sparks. Turning to face me with a dead look on his face, David smiled weakly. "It is done," he whispered in a voice so quiet I had to read his lips to understand what he had said. Then, he fell.

I was so shocked into disbelief that it took me longer than it should have to realize David was plummeting toward the earth, building speed as he approached impact. I took off to catch him, fearing that I was already too late.

David smashed into the ground like a meteor, casting a tall cloud of snow and hardened gravel into the air. He wasn't breathing at all, his eyes locked shut in a peaceful sleep. _Impossible!_ I screamed in my head. _Vampires don't die!_

"David?" I called softly, wiping the snow away from his cheeks, hoping he would open his eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the only other thing that could make this situation worse. David's spell had been broken on all the vampires in the guard and the battle had begun. The need for the war was over, and still they fought. Both sides clashed in a flurry of hisses, snow, and fur. One side was not discernible from the other.

Hefting his body into my arms I ran to our family. I couldn't bear to leave him lying in the snow, even if it slowed me down fractionally as I raced to save our family.

Just a few feet from the roiling mass of fighting, I leapt into the air. Twirling in the air, I fell through the air, clutching David's limp body to me. I landed into the middle of the fight, smashing my full power into the ground to gain everybody's attention.

The result was instantaneous. The moment the wave of earth erupted under my presence, the two sides backed off. Caught off guard and surprised, the two warring factions stopped with mixed expressions of confusion and curiosity on their faces.

"It's over," I choked out, my throat constricting against me with grief and anguish. "The Volturi are gone. Please stop fighting."

I collapsed to my knees, exposing David's face to everyone present. "No!" several vampires yelled. In a blur of movement, and the rustle of fabric, a small group of vampires gathered around me. Teresa, Delilah, Jeremy, Erica, Laci, Bekka, Amanda, Lane, Nicole, Natasha, Lucy, and Nina all stood with broken looks in their eyes.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked in a low voice.

I fought the urge to hold my tongue, to mourn in silence for my brother, but I knew it would do little to honor his memory. They needed to know the heroism he had displayed today.

I took a deep breath and rapidly repeated the story. With each word I was more and more awed by what had happened. David had single handedly saved our family. Though it had taken almost all the gifts in our family to accomplish it, he had been the savior of the day. He alone had faced down the powers twisting us against one another.

"And it cost him his life," I whispered in a defeated whisper.

"He's not dead!" Lane said suddenly, focusing his eyes on David's face.

My head snapped to face him. "What?" I gasped.

"He's not dead," Lane repeated. "All the gifts locked him into his body. He's trapped!"

"I'm in contact with him," Erica gasped. "He's still in there, but I can hardly hear his voice anymore. We're losing him!"

My hands fluttered uselessly over his body. How was I supposed to help him? This was all in his head, there was no medicine for this kind of thing. "What do we do?" I hissed in frustration, opening his eyes to see the vacant expression inside.

"Maybe I can help," Bella replied. Kneeling by his head, she grasped his face and bored into his mind with her gaze. "He must have mimicked my shield because I can't turn anything off."

My heart sank into the earth. It was hopeless then. David was going to disappear from us forever.

A caramelized vampire placed her hand on my shoulder, brining my attention to her intense gaze. "He needs you to set him free," she whispered in an eastern accent. "I can feel his need and he needs your gift to release him. But I have no idea what that means."

I turned to face David's still body. "I think I do," I whispered as the realization came to me. My gift neutralized all others, even David's. I had to turn off his gift in order to save him. I just didn't know how to do it.

"How can I project my gift?" I asked fervently, looking around me for help.

Bella faced me with a renewed expression in her golden eyes. "Feel your shield as that part of yourself that blocks out the world," she instructed me. "Then, once you have it push it away from you with all you can."

I moved to her position, taking his face in my hands to help my focus just as she had done, and reached within myself. I had turned off my shield to allow me to be cloaked and give David my thoughts, but that was it. I still had little control over my power. It was a far stretch from understanding I concealed myself to projecting this supernatural protection onto another person. Even if it was to save his life.

Searching through my senses, I felt anguish, fear, and pain foremost in my mind. Panic warred with my active conscience. I needed to focus, forcing slow breaths upon myself to steady my nerves.

There was little else in this shadowed mind of mine other than the erratic emotions. I felt so dark and isolated in my own body I couldn't understand how Teresa had ever found a spark hidden amongst all these dark bushels.

_Shadow! _I realized. The shadow was my shield.

As I tested it, I knew it to be true. Every gift that wanted to play upon my mind or body was like a different beam of light, stopped by a prevailing wall of shadow, impenetrable no matter how strong the light. Each preternatural touch, simply the wind blowing over a breaker, leaving me immune and unaffected.

No sooner had I realized my resistance to light than I was almost blinded by the sheer amount of light pouring from David's face. It was like facing down a switchboard full of lights from a dozen football stadiums. I had the intense urge to look away, to retreat back into my shadowy world.

I suppressed the urge. Grabbing ahold of the shadows encompassing me, I pushed it away from me, feeling exposed as I did, but I didn't care anymore. Only my concern and love for David kept me from caring that the others might possibly be able to hear and feel me now. I wanted my brother back, nothing else mattered.

I watched mesmerized as the shadow extended the short distance between us, cooling the intensity of the light as it drew closer and closer to David's face. Like pouring liquid darkness from my mind, I watched the light from David dim minute degrees at a time. Focusing my energy, I increased the influence I was exerting over his mind, willing more of my shadows into him.

David flinched forcefully. The movement startled me so much that I broke contact with him. "Not yet!" the exotic vampire, Isis they murmured, shouted. "He's not free yet! Pour it on!"

I nodded my head, grasping his head in my heads, and resumed contact. Willing more and more of my shadows to penetrate into David's mind, I fought against the pockets of light in his mind. David's back arched, his mouth open in a powerful scream of pain. I felt terrible, pushing onward as he writhed and moaned, pinned down by Jeremy and Lane's strength, as Isis kept urging me on.

Just when I felt I was going to kill him from the sheer pain I was inflicting on him, Isis yelled, "Enough!" Breaking the connection as quickly as I could, I fell back, gasping from exertion. I felt the shadows retreat from him as quickly as if they'd never been there at all, adhering themselves to me seamlessly once again.

Blinking once, twice, David slowly opened his eyes. A few hisses from the other vampires present mirrored the shock I had. All the color had leeched out of his eyes. They were neither black, nor red, not even golden. They were perfectly white, paler in color than the winter snow cushioned around him, a thin line of silver dividing the iris from the pupil and white of his eye.

"Did it work?" he gasped in a raspy voice. "Are they safe?"

I nodded my head. "You saved our family David."

"Thank you Sherilyn," he croaked, a weak smile on his face. He swallowed once, and his rich tenor voice was back.

"No thank you," I breathed in response, happiness and relief so full in my heart I thought it would burst.

"You saved all of us," Bella whispered, pulling him into a fierce hug, Renesmee working her arms into the embrace. "My family and I are all safe, thanks to you David. You have no idea what this means to me."

Pulling away briefly, David cast a look over all the vampires assembled. "I think I do Bella," he replied with a smirk on his face. "I actually think I do."


	32. Epilogue Reunion

Epilogue - Reunion

The house was quiet as I waited, looking out the open window at my wooded home covered in a thick blanket of snow. This was going to be a very special day. Renesmee was really going to be surprised this year.

The evergreen tree stood in the corner, decorated with golden garland wrapping around it with the soft blue lights. White porcelain angels floated from every branch, singing, playing instruments, and reading books as they guarded the silver star on top of the tree.

Several boxes lay underneath it, wrapped in varying shades of blue, Nessie's favorite color, with tags from all the members of my family. Her stocking hung next to Jacob's, Edward's and mine on the mantle piece, a warm fire crackling in the hearth.

It all just seemed so much more magical on Christmas morning.

Christmas was a special time for me now. It was the best time of year for all of my family to join together and celebrate another year of life.

It had been over a year since the Volturi had come against my family again.

With the Volturi gone, and none of our family anxious to take up the mantle of leadership, the Romanians Vladimir and Stefan took over the role of caretakers. I smiled as I thought of the two vampires who had originally unnerved me as guarding the world. But, I felt better having a ruling class to maintain order in the world.

Luckily, the former kings were not alone in their restored position. Charles, once a European nomad, rounded out the third position, since three seemed to be a good number despite some past experiences, and complimented them brilliantly. Makenna also enjoyed the permanent residence in Romania, since the Volturi castle had experienced a freak fire, burning it to the ground.

Many of the members of the guard remained, even without Chelsea or Jane's influence to their decisions. Of my new relatives, only Natasha remained with the guard, though I suspected it had something to do with Dante.

Renesmee rounded the corner, smoothing her hair into a ponytail behind her head. "Good morning sweetie," I said softly.

"Good morning," Jacob growled as he followed behind Nessie, wearing his usual sleeping pants.

I chuckled as I threw him a mug, not paying attention if he would catch it. He caught it easily, though one hand was massaging the left side of his face. Moving over to the counter, he poured himself a cup of coffee while rubbing absently away at his bare torso.

Renesmee hopped onto a stool. "Where's dad?" she asked curiously, her sharp eyes not missing Edward's absence from the kitchen. He usually made breakfast for the family, at least those who could stomach human food. Jacob had eventually grown immune to our "sickly sweet" smell, just as we had grown accustomed to his smell, and so meals were sometimes spent inside without hunting. Again, for those who could stomach human food.

"He went out to pick something up," I replied smoothly, getting better at forming half truths and misinterpretations all the time. I didn't want to spoil the surprise. "He'll be back later today."

"Daddy's getting me a present isn't he?" Nessie smiled widely.

I shook my head with a smile of my own. "I just can't fool you can I?" I muttered.

"You are a terrible liar," Jacob teased, his mood sufficiently perked with the black liquid in the too small mug for his hand.

I tossed a wet towel at him.

The morning continued smoothly. After making two omelets, one of them a seven egg, and washing the dishes we moved into the living room for presents. The stockings were really only a decoration for our family, it just didn't feel right to leave them out.

I pulled out the camera and snapped pictures while the wrapping paper flew all over the place. Jacob unwrapped a new touch screen cell phone, a book on meditation, and a brand new leather jacket - that actually fit his massive bulk. Nessie opened up several packages, each one just as beautiful as the previous. A handmade necklace, a new white dress for special occasions, a new camera, a set of paints and easel, and a small stack of books and CDs.

Our family couldn't resist doting on her.

After grudgingly handing over the camera to Jake, I opened my presents with Renesmee's enthusiastic pleading ringing in my head. I received a new copy of the complete works of Shakespeare, a brand new laptop that responded even to my wintry touch, and a beautiful pencil rendering of our family. I was speechless with the last gift, signed and dated by my daughter with her steady hand.

A knock on the door saved me from having to open Edward's gifts. I opened the door to a pleasant surprise. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett all stood on my front door step, covered in clothes that made them look like a postcard. "Merry Christmas!" they chanted in unison.

After a host of hugs and kisses everybody settled in to tell us what they were up to right now. Though their house had become more of a prop than before, they still considered it home. Rose and Emmett were currently planning a trip to Asia to climb Everest. Of course they wouldn't need much gear or worry about the lack of oxygen, but they were adventurous like that.

Carlisle and Esme still lived in the house normally, working at the hospital and restoring antiques for a "living". Alice and Jasper were taking a proper tour of the South American continent; I heard Rio de Janeiro was on the list of stops.

The room quickly felt much fuller and warmer, assisted by Jake's bulk and another log on the fire. Very soon, a heated game of Spoons was underway, I dreaded the shape of my flatware when they finished with the game.

I retreated into the kitchen to mull over how everything had changed in the last year. Edward and I had secluded ourselves from the rest of the world, doing college correspondence over the Internet by our story. It was laughable if anybody realized we really just spent all day laughing, playing, and teaching Renesmee. But, it explained why we hadn't left and why we didn't have jobs.

And true to his promise to me, Jacob had finished high school. Only a little persuasion had been required to accept his extra work and unexplained absences.

I wondered how the rest of my family was doing. The last time we had all met had been in the clearing that was once again covered in snow. We hadn't received a letter from them in a few months and I wondered how they were doing.

The newest members of my family had divided like the rest of us and gone their separate ways, though still keeping in close contact with each other. Laci, Alec, Nina, Beau, Bekka, Jeremy, Erica, Benjamin and Tia had all agreed on New York as the place for them. With the educational opportunities, thriving night life, and close availability for hunting, I agreed on the ideality of their choice.

David, Isis, and Gloria - the emotional soother from the former Volturi guard - had gone up to Alaska with the rest of our Denali cousins. They enjoyed the peace and quiet of the area, as well as the bountiful hunting. Amanda had decided to be a nomad for the time, seeking to explore the world she had been ignorant of for so long. We all wished her luck, asking her to check in every year or so.

It was the rest of the family that puzzled me with their choices. Corin, Lucy, Felix, Sherilyn, Santiago, Teresa, Lane, Nicole, Delilah, and Jackson had all decided to return to Phoenix. They said the night life was alive enough to still life, though they stayed in doors on the excuse of "photo-toxicity". With wearing long sleeves and hats, I suppose it was possible to survive there, though I wondered how they dealt with hunting.

Alice appeared at the door before it could even knock. "Amanda!" she screeched, sweeping the brunette into a hug before she could register what was happening.

I turned to see her escorted sheepishly into the living room, a strong dark skinned vampire by her side. "Amanda," I asked, taking my turn for a hug. "Its good to see you."

"The same here," Amanda said as she nestled into the loveseat with her companion. "Its been too long."

"What have you been up to?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Well," Amanda began slowly. "I've actually been doing a lot of writing. I will have my first series published soon. According to the publisher and editors, its some of the best work they've seen in a while."

"And who's your friend?" Emmett asked with a knowing grin.

"My name is Arthur," he replied, smooth and calm as an ocean's breeze. "Amanda and I met when she did some research in the islands."

"You're Tongan?" Esme asked, polite surprise coloring her voice.

Arthur nodded his head. "Its not easy to live in the islands, but its home all the same."

Amanda squeezed his hand and I couldn't repress a smile. They were in love. Of course it would feel like home.

"Bella," Alice said, not taking her eyes off the picture Renesmee was showing her, nestled in her lap, "the door."

I had a half second to hesitate before another knock sounded at the door. I rose from my chair, wondering who else was going to surprise me.

Opening the door, I was met with my New York cousins. After another course of hugs and handshakes, my room was filled almost to capacity.

"What have you guys been doing?" I asked, waiting to see who would answer first.

Laci, nestled in Alec's lap in front of the loveseat, glanced up at Alec with a sly grin. "Alec and I are on Christmas vacation from Julliard, where we have been studying dance," she said. "Nina, and her new boyfriend Lukas over there, are there as well, studying music."

Nina threw a wad of wrapping paper at her sister. "I told you not to mention that," she mock huffed, her newly red dyed locks bouncing on her shoulders.

"What? That Lukas is your boyfriend?" Alec teased in reply.

"That we're studying music at Julliard," Lukas replied patiently, rolling his eyes to support Nina. He was definitely of Mexican decent, his black hair combed straight back against his scalp.

"Will you play for us?" Esme asked gently, allowing room by the tone of her voice for them to decline.

Nina huffed and nodded her head in agreement. Lukas dashed out the door. The sound of a car door, obviously hidden from our senses by Nina, and Lukas was back inside with a violin and guitar. Tuning quickly, the two dazzled us with a classical duet and then a more modern piece.

I absolutely loved it.

After a round of applause, Lukas stowed the instruments away as Benjamin regaled us about Ithaca college, where he and Tia were studying medicine and psychology. Bekka talked about running her night club with Beau, adding to Carlisle's wealth of knowledge about how smoke and alcohol actually diluted the scent of blood easily enough to make it unappealing.

Jeremy and Erica also were living interesting lives. Jeremy had quickly become a popular producer, choosing undiscovered talents that broke box office records time and time again. In addition to that, he was running two community theatres. Erica was on retainer for the police departments, her uncanny gift to search memories making her a terror in the interrogation room.

It was good to see life going well for them. But perhaps the best thing to see was the color of their eyes. Each set of eyes shone with one of the golden honey shades I loved.

"Anyone up for a game?" Jake asked from the hallway to his and Nessie's bedroom. A bat was laying casually on his shoulder.

"Baseball?" I asked skeptically. "There's no storm outside."

"I can fix that," Jeremy said with a wide grin.

"Excellent!" Emmett hollered, jumping to his feet.

"I'm game," Arthur said calmly, rolling the sleeves up his massive arms. From the look on Emmett's face I knew he was going to end up challenging him to "friendly" sparring.

All of the men rushed outside to separate for the game. Jeremy, Benjamin, Beau, Alec, and Lukas made up one team while Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and Arthur made up the other team. Esme took up her usual position of umpire. Amanda and Rose agreed to help out their mates, just as Nina and Laci hopped up to help the New Yorkers.

Thunder broke out overhead, booming deep in the distance. Alice, pitching for both sides to be fair, faced down the first batter, Arthur. The bat looking remarkably smaller in his hands, he waited for the pitch. Alice hand darted away from her in a wicked curve. Arthur waited for it and smashed it with the bat, echoing in perfect harmony with the last boom.

The game continued for another few hours before Jacob's stomach went off. "Hungry?" I teased him as his stomach loudly complained.

"Then I guess we're right in time," a familiar voice called behind me.

I spun around to see my Phoenix cousins pull up in another set of cars. Corin and Lucy hopped out of the front seats of a van with Delilah, Jackson, Lane, and Nicole while Sherilyn, Felix, Teresa, and Santiago unloaded out of a sportier car. Opening the back door, Lucy pulled out two baskets full of food, still hot from the stove.

While Jacob and Renesmee helped themselves to Lucy's cooking, the rest of the family swapped stories and news. Lucy's Mexican restaurant had become quite the hot spot in Phoenix, while Teresa's bookstore never saw a slow day. Lane and Nicole were happily working at a local auto mechanic's shop, trying to stay out of the public eye, though their work was quickly gaining a reputation. Lane was also applying for a flying license, to "overcome my fears" he said. I didn't ask questions.

Sherilyn and Delilah had gone into business with each other. Running a very profitable fashion boutique, the two of them couldn't be happier. From designing dresses, tuxes, shoes, and jewelry, the two of them were nonstop all day long.

It made my heart almost burst to see the golden color in their eyes as well. I understood it was difficult, since they had to travel to great lengths sometimes to hunt, but it didn't bother them that much anymore. It was more exciting.

The ringing of a phone disrupted my train of thought. I reached for mine automatically, but I stopped short when Jacob pulled out his new phone and scroll through a quick text. Jacob's face went from surprise to utter confusion. Looking up, he caught my gaze. "I'll be right back," he said quickly, hurrying off to the woods.

I wondered what could possibly be bothering him. It was unlike Jake to just disappear without at least telling us what was going on.

I give it little more thought as Lukas and Nina, this time Lukas holding the guitar and Nina singing, had struck up another song, encouraging everyone to dance. I watched happily as my family bounced and cheered for each other in a lively fashion. Even Emmett looked smooth as he hip hopped with Rose, Alec, and Laci.

Renesmee took a turn dancing with many of her aunts and uncles, always being polite in asking of course. She waltzed, congaed, and popped to several songs that I actually forgot they were being sung by only two vampires instead of a full band. Jacob cut in gently during a slower two-step, grinning as he swept Nessie into his arms.

I gazed in marvel at the revelry around me, oblivious to all else.

A set of arms suddenly wrapped around me, a pair of soft lips at my throat. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered softly.

I retreated into his embrace, feeling overjoyed at his return, when I saw that Edward had not come alone. Our Denali cousins were here. The entire family was here now.

"You didn't leave to get the present for Renesmee, did you?" I asked as the realization hit me. For the past few weeks I had been talking about how wonderful it would be to have the whole family for Christmas.

"Are you surprised?" Edward asked with a sly grin.

"Very," I replied, kissing him softly on the lips.

Carmen and Eleazar joined the dancing party while Kate, a gold band on her left hand, and Garrett started up a game of tackle football with some of the others. Tanya and Gloria watched the festivities with amusement in their eyes.

David and Isis walked up to Edward and I. It was still slightly unnerving to see David's eyes bleached of all color, though Isis and the others all had the golden glow of our family. It was amazing to me that any human could look David in the eyes in the rehabilitation center he worked at. And though Eleazar, Garrett, and Tanya were all older than him, David seemed to have taken over as head of the Denali family.

"Welcome to our home," Edward said warmly as they neared us.

"Thank you," Isis replied, her accent faded from the last time I heard her voice.

"There you are," David said visibly relieved.

Edward and I turned with a start as Jacob and Leah hustled over to us. Jake was still as comfortable as always, but Leah still was uncomfortable around us. She had grown much better about hiding it, though it was still there in her eyes. Looking her up and down quickly, I noticed that she was actually nicely dressed in a chocolate blouse and a pair of dark denim jeans.

"This is Leah," Jacob introduced formally.

"Is this why you called me here Jake?" Leah muttered, a venomous bite to her tone. "To meet these bl- vampires?" she amended quickly.

David didn't seem offended. "Please don't be mad at him," he interjected politely. "I am the one who wanted to see you."

Leah turned her eyes onto David, flinching slightly at the sight of his eyes. Composing herself she asked, "Why?"

David fought to hide a smile on his face. "I have a very good feeling that you will like a friend of mine that I met while in Alaska. Will you meet him?"

"Fine," Leah sighed, rolling her eyes in a huff.

"Brandon?" David called behind him while Leah stared at the ground in front of her in frustration.

The back door of their car opened and a tall youth stepped out. He was built much like the Quileutes, I could definitely see the American Indian blood flowing in his veins. His hair was spiked short, and an uneasy look on his face.

"Ah yes," David said genially, throwing his arm over Brandon's shoulder. I was surprised that Brandon didn't flinch away from his touch, seeming completely at ease. "Leah, I'd like to introduce you to Brandon."

Leah swung her head back around, locking eyes with Brandon. In that moment I could see the connection. She imprinted, right then and there. "Hi," Leah said shyly, the first time I'd ever heard her that way. "I'm Leah."

"Brandon," he replied, offering her his hand.

A moment of silence passed between them before Brandon excused them politely. The two of them walked off to talk together privately, though I suspected maybe a little something more. I pitied Jake now. There was going to be a host of new thoughts and emotions to drown out. But I had more questions than concerns right now.

"How-" I began, stopping short as I didn't know what to say.

"I can feel the needs of werewolves as easily as humans and vampires," Isis replied calmly, leaning into David's shoulder proudly. "It was almost too easy to match the two of them up."

"He's already familiar with all of this?" Edward asked curiously.

David nodded his head once. "Brandon actually was attacked by a Child of the Moon when I saved him," David replied, a sour edge in his voice. "He survived the encounter, but there was no way to hide the truth from him. As near as I can tell, he has only suffered emotionally and psychologically from the attack. Though he does exhibit major mood swings from time to time."

"Carlisle will want to hear about this," Edward reminded him.

David nodded his head. "I plan to speak with him about it."

"So that's why you brought him down here to meet Leah," I replied, smirking at the brilliance of the plan. "So he could be imprinted on and seal the possible breach."

Isis and David shared a private look between the two of them. "We hope so," Isis replied with a sigh. "We know from experience that living alone like we do is hard on a person, especially if they were in love before the change. Leah deserved some happiness, and this presented the perfect opportunity."

We all stole a glance in their direction to see Leah leading Brandon into the woods with a coy smile on her face. Brandon was completely entranced.

"And with that gift delivered, I have one for you two as well," David said with a cryptic smile.

"Impossible," Edward replied in a shocked whisper.

David shook his head, holding a finger to his lips. Reaching out he took Edward's and my hands, clasping them between his. "Bella," David whispered softly. "There is something I think you need to see. It's something that has been on my mind since Alice and Jasper last visited us in Alaska."

"What is it?" I asked, searching between Edward's face and David's eyes for my answer.

"The future," Isis whispered excitedly.

I was too stunned to speak. Nodding my head was all the movement I could muster as David closed his eyes in concentration.

Then, all of a sudden I was seeing startling visions in my head.

Nessie was fully grown, her beautiful hair blowing out behind her in the wind, running in an open field, hand in hand with Jacob. The sun cast an ethereal glow on her skin as Jacob pulled her into his embrace. They stood silhouetted against the setting sun.

Suddenly, the vision changed. A wedding ceremony was finishing, Jacob and Rensmee kissing passionately beneath a canopy of white lace. Running down the aisle, they were bathed with dove feathers and lotus petals before they could retreat into the safety of a stretch limo.

The vision changed a third time. Jacob was sitting in the kitchen, reading a newspaper dating some sixty years from now, drinking a cup of coffee, when a small boy with long black hair ran inside and leapt into his arms. Renesmee came into the kitchen, pecking Jacob softly on the lips before starting a breakfast.

Then my sight returned to me. David pulled his hands away from ours, watching our expressions carefully.

"How did you see all that?" Edward asked in disbelief. "Alice said she couldn't see anything about her at all."

David nodded his head in understanding. "Which was true," he replied softly. "She was quite right in saying that because she had no experience being anything other than human and vampire, she couldn't see them. But I have been able to 'see' into their future because I have 'felt' them."

"Thank you," I choked, unable to say anything more.

"You're welcome," David said, pulling Isis closer to him. "And Merry Christmas."

I stayed there, wrapped in the euphoric memories of David's visions and Edward's arms as my family played game after game. Only when Renesmee was ready for bed, did the festivities end. Slowly, our cousins bid us farewell, getting into their cars and heading back home. It was a bittersweet parting as always. I looked forward to their promised visits to our home.

It truly had been the best Christmas ever. And the best gift of all had simply been a glimpse into my daughter and future son-in-law's future. Though the thought of being a grandmother was amusing to me, I welcomed the thought that all my family, all the angels I had come to love so dearly, would live on forever.


End file.
